Changed Champions 2: Double Trouble
by JadeRose1
Summary: Co-written with rose waldron 9 Sequel to Changed Champions. John and Randy are finally approaching their wedding day after three long years of waiting and healing. Will they get their happy ever after or will it all be destroyed by a vengeful Stephanie with her new secret weapon? SLASH with few het scenes
1. Chapter 1

(Jade and I hope you enjoy the sequel to Changed Champions. We promised that we would write this years ago but hope it is worth the wait.) Rose

Several years passed with a lot of healing for both John and Randy. Surprisingly, the two men were still not married. They had set the date and cancelled several times over due to their hectic work schedules. It seemed something always came up to ruin their big day. One night, John and Randy sat together in their hotel suite making wedding plans. Their wedding was set for the following month to be held in Florida. John sat on the bed with Randy nearby as he looked over honeymoon locations among other things. Randy looked but didn't seem overly enthusiastic as John pointed out different options. "Are we sure this time?"

"We sure as hell had better be. I'm waiting on you to make me an honest man." John joked lightly.

"Why don't we wait until we get hitched then just book a place last minute? I know the money doesn't matter...but we have lost how many deposits already?" Randy asked. "Damn it...Ma says they finally accept this is not 'a phase' yet the same time she is saying maybe it is some sort of sign that we shouldn't be getting married." He gave a sigh before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Baby...but it's not always been my fault." John reminded Randy. "We were set to get married last Valentine's Day and you got that movie offer."

"I know...I know...and you encouraged me to take it." Randy shook his head. "I swear it happens this time and we are going to fucking run off and elope."

"We can run off to Vegas and ask Dean to marry us." John joked. He smiled as his eyes looked at the snake pendant still gracing Randy's neck. The younger man was shirtless and in a pair of lounge pants.

"Can he?" Randy asked, raising a brow. "Is he actually ordained?"

"Nah...I was joking." John laughed. "But this is it, Baby. Vince or Shane can come pleading at our door and we'll tell them to fuck off. I'm tired of waiting."

"Yeah...oddly that is something we both seem to have trouble saying." Randy told John. He tried to look at the flyers. "Okay...so what did we weed the choices down to?"

"Well...there's a few here. Would you prefer a beach paradise, mountain getaway, or romantic cruise?" John asked.

"Hmmm I know we live in Florida...but beach still sounds nice. Maybe some all inclusive place with a private beach?" Randy commented as he looked over a few before picking one up. "Hmm how about this one? Bahamas? It has different activities like snorkeling or scuba...didn't you want to learn?" He laughed. "Although if I had my way we wouldn't be leaving the room."

John had to laugh. Randy's sex drive had almost returned completely the last few years. "Looks perfect, Baby. And yeah, everyone knows a honeymoon is for fucking."

"But we are planning a week...right? I'm sure I can let you out to see the sun a couple days." Randy laughed.

John laughed at that. "Just no bikini. It wouldn't flatter my ass."

"Damn, guess I need to cancel my Victoria Secrets order then." Randy replied.

John laughed. "I did say I'd wear anything you buy for the honeymoon...just not in public." The older man had dressed as Joanna for Randy a few times. He wasn't really a crossdresser. It was more something they did for fun.

"Ohhh fun." Randy snickered. Somehow no matter how depressed Randy could get at times John somehow always pulled him back out.

John gave Randy a dimpled grin. "Although my fake tits have nothing on Nikki's fake tits I'm sure."

"Well, at least hers I don't need to worry about hers falling off." Randy smirked.

John shook his head with a laugh. "Fuck, that was hot last week. I loved watching you with those two. Them on either side of you while I was tied to a chair. Kinky bitches." He spoke of their time playing with Nikki and her girlfriend Eva Marie.

"Yeah it was and yes they are...they have each other, but are always still hungry for cock." Randy chuckled. "Hey, I don't mind providing a service as long as you don't."

"Nah, you know I'm more into guys but they like to dominate me and that's hot." John replied. "I enjoy their spankings, the pegging, bondage, and of course watching you."

"Well, glad you like that part, Babe. I would feel odd without you there." Randy told him.

"It's fun." John smiled brightly. "So...did Nate ever get back with you on the wedding? I know that Cody and Zack are our two best men picks."

"Yeah, he said if we ever get a date tied down he'll show." Randy told John, speaking of his kid brother.

"Good...we need to do a bachelor party with the guys. Cody can bring his Evie and we can invite my cousin Marc." John told him.

"Well, you know I'm cool with most of the guys...but we may need to promise no male strippers." Randy laughed.

"I could strip for everyone." John joked. He stood and put on a show of wiggling his ass. "I'm amazing at twerking."

"No, Babe...just no...those shows are for me only." Randy told John.

"You just love my Capri Sun commercial." John neared Randy's side of the bed, twerking near where the younger man sat. Randy laughed with a shake of his head before he took a hand to slap John's moving ass. John grunted at the slap. "I love how you treat the goods, Baby."

"I know you do...so, how about you drop them and get over my lap and then I can treat them real good?" Randy smirked as he shifted on the bed.

John moved to pull down the boxer shorts he was wearing and bend over Randy's lap. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"And I like that about you, Babe." Randy told John before he gave John about five good, open palm slaps.

"Fuck." John groaned at each hit. "No one spanks like you...Nikki and Eva can't come close."

"Well, I sure hope not." Randy replied with five more hits.

"Fuck...I'll have a sore ass for work tomorrow." John grinned at the sting.

"And you will love every second you are forced to sit on that sore ass too." Randy commented before delivering five more. "Now, why don't you strip me and blow me before giving me a good ride?"

John moved to climb from Randy's lap. "With pleasure, Baby." He pulled Randy's lounge pants down and off. " Lay down for me. "Randy moved to lay back, propping himself up with some of the pillows.

John climbed on the bed until he was almost hovering over the younger man's cock. "Just think, Orton...play your cards right and you'll get this mouth on your dick for the rest of your life."

"Damn, I thought I already was." Randy replied dryly. John winked before moving to take Randy's soft member past his lips to suck. He moaned at the natural taste and feel of him. Randy was all he ever wanted in a man. "Mmm yeah, Babe...get me nice and wet for that ass." Randy said with a pant.

John sucked Randy like a lollipop as he bobbed his head up and down. Tasting Randy always got him so heated. He could do it forever. "Damn, Johnny...always so talented." Randy faintly moaned.

John could feel Randy growing hard in his mouth. He finally pulled off with a pop. "Let me get the lube." He said as he moved to the nightstand. He knew Randy hated the pain of taking John dry. Randy licked his lips as he watched John. John carried the lube to the bed. He smirked, seeing Randy watching his reddened ass from the spanking. "Picturing those cheeks around your cock, Baby?"

"Be better when I can actually feel them." Randy replied with a smirk.

"Soon." John took some of the silky lube and applied it to Randy's cock. "Let me just get you slick first."

"Okay, Babe." Randy moaned at the touch, leaning his head back.

John moved to straddle the younger man. He lined himself up and lowered down with a moan as he felt the stretch right away. "Fuck."

Randy moved to put his hands on John's waist as he watched the older man's face. "You love this don't you?"

John's cock twitched at the feeling almost on cue. "You know I do." John whispered thickly.

"Mouth or ass you just love taking me deep." Randy smirked.

"That's not a secret." John grinned as he began to move. He moaned as he raised up and then lowered back down. "Fuck, nothing like a big dick in my ass though."

"Mmm yeah that's it, Babe...ride me good." Randy moaned.

John groaned as he started moving faster. "Like the view from down there?" He panted.

"You know I do...I love every moment of it." Randy replied.

John loved the deep desire he saw in his fiance's eyes. "Yeah...I can see it...fuck, you feel good."

"So do you...I'm gonna fuck you so hard on our wedding night...you'll walk bow legged on the plane." Randy told him.

John moaned at the promise. "Damn...I like riding you but nothing beats a good hard pounding."

"I know, Johnny...I will I promise." Randy told him thickly. "Feels good though...a good squeeze."

"Yeah...damn." John focused on getting them both off. Sweat glistened on his face from the effort as he took Randy in deep each time he sank down. Randy kept on hand on John's waist as he moved the other to John's cock.

"Mmm...yeah...jerk me off." John panted out.

"Yeah, love seeing you come undone for me, Babe." Randy told John as he was stroking him.

John moaned deeply at the dual feeling. "Fuck, all this honeymoon talk has me so damn hot."

"Yeah...have a nice private beach then take you back to the room for fun." Randy moaned.

"Ohhh...moonlight fuck on the beach." John moaned out.

"Ohhh real private beach." Randy moaned. "Like it." Randy commented.

"All we need is sand up our ass." John joked. He tensed as he brushed his prostate just right.

"We can take a sheet...you suggested it." Randy told him. "Drink sex on the beach...then have sex on the beach." Randy moaned.

"Yeah...sounds hot." John felt his muscles tighten. "So fucking close already."

"Tell me to, Babe...please...Tell me how you want to feel me." Randy told John.

John knew Randy needed that push at times after years of Hunter's programming. "Cum for me, Baby...I want to feel you shoot so deep inside me...filling me up." John panted.

"Mmm you know what I like to hear." Randy moaned. He hated to admit it was more a need then a want at times. "Yeah, right there, Johnny...Fuck." Randy moaned as his hand tighted by John's waist as he started to cum.

John's head went back as he let go at the feeling of being filled. His release shot in two long streams to coat Randy's hand. "Damn, Babe. That's hot." Randy waited for John to slow before he moved to pull the older man down to kiss him.

John kissed Randy with hunger in between pants. When they finished the older man rolled to lay beside him. "Just needed that push tonight?" John stated more than asked.

Randy lowered his eyes. "Yeah." He almost mumbled.

"It's fine, Baby. Just caught me off guard." John assured him. "It's been awhile."

"I hate it." Randy replied. His tone was angry and bitter.

John turned to look at Randy fully. "There will always be scars, Baby. I have a few of my own." It was true the nightmares haunted him at times. "But we understand each other. We'll be fine."

Randy gave John a shaky smile. "Thanks, Babe. We do...and we will."

John gave a dimpled smile. "Guess I'll go shower off my mess now. That cool?"

"Yeah. I'll shower after you." Randy yawned. John moved to walk to the shower. His ass was a little warm still after the harsh spanking but he wouldn't have it any other way.

In another hotel room far away a man lounged in his bed talking on the phone. He was muscular with ocean blue eyes and a marine style haircut. "Yes, Mrs. McMahon? I believe I may be the man for the job." He said in a smooth tone. "I think I fit the description in the looks department...I texted you a recent photo."

Stephanie was in her home in Connecticut. "Yes...I have been looking it over. I do still wish to meet in person for...final inspections." She informed the man on the phone. "It will be one thing to fool a fan. Itt will be another to fool the other wrestlers."

"I have no issue with that." The man named Jeremy replied. "I've been in the MMA scene a few years but nothing too televised. I'll be 34 years old next month."

"Well, be sure to...bone up on those matches and interviews I sent you the list of." Stephanie told him. "Just need you to stay low about a month more...then we make our move." She smirked. "As promised you do a good job and you will be well compensated."

Jeremy smirked. "I'm sure of that. I've been watching the interviews… the guy is sickening. Is he really that much of a goody goody?"

"Well, to the fans he is." Stephanie told him. "He was willing to jump in bed with me to keep his spot though." She gave a laugh. It then turned to dead air. "But then he had to turn righteous for Orton." She commented bitterly.

Jeremy gave a scoff. "Fucking bitch. Well, I'm nothing like that. I don't confuse ass and love."

"Let me guess plenty of time for one, and none for the other." Stephanie commented. "Well, you get to have fun with one...then the other as you break him down." Stephanie told him darkly. "I want Orton slowly torn down until he sees how much of a nothing he is."

Jeremy looked over a picture of Randy as he spoke into the phone. His eyes took in the tanned and chiseled body. "No issues there...be a pleasure to break in that hard body of Orton. Just as long as he doesn't get any ideas of tapping my ass. I don't play that shit."

"Well, I don't know about that. I know he did take John a few times at least...I don't know about now. He was our bitch before...so, have fun putting him back into his place." Stephanie told him.

"Oh, I plan to...I have a feeling Cena is the bottom, though. Fucking slut." Jeremy scoffed again. "I can tell...I know his type."

"Well, then play your hand carefully." Stephanie warned him. "You think he takes it and you won't it will raise red flags."

"I'm not letting him fuck me. If that's the price I'm not willing to pay." Jeremy said firmly. "I fuck my bitches hard...I don't bend over for them."

"I don't care if you do or not...you just better think of a convincing reason why you won't if asked." Stephanie told him.

"Yeah...yeah...I'll figure something out." Jeremy replied. "Anything else before I go?"

"No...that's all for now. I'll send you the travel plans via our secure channels once I have them." Stephanie informed him.

"Sounds good. Until then." Jeremy ended the call and stood to walk to the mirror in the bathroom. The face staring back could have belonged to John except for a dark coldness in the blue eyes. "Get ready for a change, Orton." He mumbled before turning to head into the shower.

A few days later, Shane headed for the office to finalize ideas with Vince for the story angle that would allow John and Randy at least two weeks off for their upcoming wedding. He checked with the front before heading up. He reached the office and walked in, knowing he was expected. "Morning, Ba…" He started to greet his father's assistant then stopped when instead of the older woman he saw the beaming smile of his younger sister.

"Morning, Shane-O." Stephanie greeted warmly. "You can go on back."

Shane almost did a double take as he had not seen his sister in years. "Steph? What are you doing here?" She looked nothing like the raving, deranged sister he had seen in the institution.

"Working." She smiled. "Barbara took some time off to visit family out west."

Shane tried to compose himself. "When were you released? I...had no idea."

"What...oh, that." She smiled, fixing a stray hair. "A few months and I didn't know you had to be updated on me...so nice to see your concern."

"I did visit several times, Sis." Shane said at last. "I was concerned about you."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that...really...now go on. You know our father hates to be kept waiting." Stephanie told him. "We can catch up later if you want." She gave a faint smile.

Shane nodded and walked into the office, shutting the door behind him. His eyes looked conflicted as he walked toward Vince's desk.

Vince looked up from his desk, hearing the door. He smiled as he stood, seeing Shane. He walked around the large desk to hug his son. "Morning, Shane."

"Morning, Dad." Shane returned the hug and then paused. " When were you going to tell me about Stephanie? "

Vince pulled back to look. "That she was out? I honestly thought you mother would have. As for working here I didn't think it mattered since she works under me." He informed his son before moving back to his seat.

Shane tried not to get upset as he took a breath. "After what she pulled? John and Randy are our two biggest guys right now...they almost walked until I assured them she was gone. What if John stops by to see you and she's there?"

"She has no direct contact with the talent. She will have no on road duties. She is only filling in for Barbara for a few weeks and I will be moving her into another position in the offices. Your sister was sick, she has passed all the testing the doctors gave her." Vice tried to smile. "We are family, Shane...she deserves to be given a second chance with us."

"I guess...you just didn't see how traumatized they were...but that's your call." Shane relented as he took a seat. " I need two weeks cleared for John and Randy next month for their wedding. "

"Yes, I know...have you decided yet if it will be an injury angle or are we just not booking them?" Vince asked.

"A double injury angle may be tricky...I think we'll just be honest and say they're getting married. The fans seem to know everything anyway." Shane pointed out.

"That's fine...find from them how they want to work the bubble." Vince told him. "It's the least we can do for those boys."

Shane gave a smile. "That's for sure. Anything else before I go?"

"I think that's all...oh, do they have anything finalized?" Vince asked. "You know like where anything will be yet?"

"I heard John say Mick's marrying them in Florida...makes sense being near John's place." Shane answered.

"Yes, it does...that whole complex of his. Nice Mick is doing that. I wasn't sure his view on same sex." Vince commented.

"He's a big supporter of LGBT." Shane reminded him. " He's constantly trying to show others not all Christians are homophobic. "

"Well, good for him." Vince smiled. "I guess that's all then." Shane nodded and moved to leave. He had a full day as always. Stephanie waved as Shane left. She then moved to talk to her father. She tried to assure him everything was going good before she returned to work.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hope you all enjoy the feedback.) Rose and Jade

Randy was very pleased to get the call from Shane because that told him that they could make the final arrangements for the ceremony as well as the honeymoon. He was not happy with the heads up Shane gave him about the staffing changes and he was left debating sharing it with John that night.

John met Randy in their suite that evening for dinner before the show. He was all smiles as he walked into the room. "Guess what, Baby? Zack and Marc are DJing our reception."

"That's cool...you can confirm the date...no more changes. I got a confirmation from Shane today." Randy told John.

"Good to hear." John smiled as he took off his hat. " So, we got the entertainment...Mick for the ceremony and our island beach reserved. Nikki and Eva offered to be flower girls. "

Randy chuckled. "Aren't they a tad old?"

John hit his forehead. "I meant bridesmaids not flower girls...I'm such a dude." Before he could say more his phone rang. "Oh, just a moment. It's Codes." Cody had become a very close friend and confident to the two men over the past few years. He was one of the few that John and Randy could open up to about the pain in their past. "Hey, Man. What's up?" John answered in a cheerful tone. The smile vanished from his face at Cody's reply. "What the fuck!?"

Randy looked over. "What's up, Babe?"

"The fucking bitch is back! Codes saw her working in Vince's office!" John shouted. "Oops...sorry, Codes."

Randy bit his lip. "I know." He said plainly. "I didn't get to that point yet."

"Fuck! Fuck! Why the hell is she out?" John asked anyone who would listen. "No clue, Johnny. She just smiled like she belonged there." Cody sighed.

"Shane saw her today...did warn me. I was going to suggest you not go to Vince's office until after the wedding. She is only there short term." Randy sighed.

"Fuck." John shook his head. He hit the button on his phone to turn it to the speaker phone. "There went my good mood."

"Oh, come on, Johnny." Cody's voice was heard through the phone. "You're getting married! At least you have someone."

"You will when you're ready, Codes." Randy replied. "As for...her just stay away until she get reassigned."

"Yeah...yeah...at least take me on the honeymoon." Cody's voice was heard. "I haven't gotten laid in so long I forget what it is." John had to laugh as Cody went on. "Loan me Johnny for the night, Ran?"

"Hey now!" John exclaimed.

Randy's eyes narrowed even if Cody couldn't see it. "No one messes with, Johnny." He hard a warning to his tone as his jaw set.

John was taken back but also turned on by the cold look in Randy's eyes. Cody gave a small gasp. "Sorry, Ran...I didn't think."

"Yeah, guess you didn't." Randy snipped faintly. He then closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. He gave a shaky breath. "Sorry, Codes...I...I know you were joking." He swallowed hard.

"D-Did I upset you?" Cody asked bluntly. "Tell me what I did so I don't do it again."

"Just bad...me-memories, Codes." Randy's tone dropped. "Ju-just remembering times I was...um...shared between Hunter and others."

"Fuck...sorry, Ran." Cody did sound sorry. "It was a joke though. John's not even my type. He's hot but too big and bulky. I want a new puppy." He sounded sad about the loss of his boyfriend and submissive Evan Bourne.

"I know it was...sorry I snapped at you." Randy opened his eyes, standing up. "I need some water." Randy moved for the small kitchenette the suite had.

"Maybe we should chat later, Codes." John spoke as his eyes followed Randy.

"Yeah...sure, goodbye." Cody ended the call.

John sat down the phone and looked Randy's direction. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Randy stated, sipping some water even as John could see his hand shaking.

John walked over closer. "Are you upset over what Codes said...or is it more Stephanie?"

"Cody's comment...ju-just sparked memories. Steph...well, Steph I am not happy about but I had a few hours to process it." Randy tried to explain.

"It's fine, Baby. I know things can be triggers. He doesn't really want me though." John tried to assure him.

"I know, Babe...that's why I apologized." Randy told John as he finished and set the glass down.

"Let's just try to relax a bit. We need to eat and head to the arena." John reminded the younger man.

"Okay, Babe." Randy moved to sit back down. At times old wounds made him want to lash out.

A few weeks passed and it was only a few days away from John and Randy's wedding. Zack, Cody, Marc, Miz, and a few of the other male wrestlers threw the men a bachelor party one evening in a club in Florida. John had to chuckle as he pulled up in front of the club. He was dressed in jeans and a blue dress shirt. "Should we be scared with these clowns?"

"When shouldn't we be?" Randy replied dryly as he was dressed much the same way except his was a gunmetal grey shirt.

John chuckled. "Good point...you look hot by the way. Love how that shirt shows off the necklace."

"Guess the pewter does pop slightly doesn't it?" Randy commented, looking down at the pendent that had been almost an extension of himself. It only left his neck when he was in the ring.

"Yeah...my Viper." John said thickly. He leaned to give Randy a soft kiss.

Randy lightly returned the kiss. "Okay. Let's head inside. I think we are holding up the vallet."

John nodded and moved to get out of the car. The two guys headed inside. They spotted a large gathering of wrestlers. Dean, Seth, Finn, and Sheamus were there beside the expected ones. Cody grinned and waved when he saw them. "Well, there they are." Randy commented as he weaved with John through the other patrons.

"Hey, Lovebirds!" Marc greeted once they reached the table.

"Hey, Playa." John hit Marc on the shoulder.

"Still corny as ever I see." Randy replied but then gave a smile.

"Hey, Stud." Marc greeted with a grin. " You guys ready to party? "

"Yeah, let our hair down." Randy replied.

"You mean what little you have?" Mike piped up.

John laughed as he took a seat. "Good point, Mike. We're just glad we finally got the two weeks off before we had to elope."

"Is this number three or four?" Mike laughed. He was referring to how many times they had been forced to cancel the wedding.

"Four I think." Randy admitted as he sat next to John.

"I hope it's okay I crashed. I live close by." Finn spoke up.

Cody gave the smaller man a curious glance. "Not at all...good to see you." John smiled.

"More the merrier right?" Randy said, extending a hand. "Glad to have you. I know we haven't worked much together."

Finn shook his hand. "Aye, but I'm a big fan of ye work. I always said ye would be me top pick for an opponent in thee WWE."

"Well, maybe someday we will get the chance." Randy smiled.

"Come on. Enough shop talk." Dean walked over, resting an arm on Finn's shoulder. "This is supposed to be a party."

"Exactly." Seth agreed behind him. " Let's get started with some drinks."

"Yeah sure...does this place have any good specials?" Randy asked.

"A great stout beer." Cody told him. " Want me to order for the table? "

Randy expected a club to have some kind of mixed drink but nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good to me. Johnny?" He called over, seeing his fiancee still talking to his cousin.

John turned to look. "Sounds fine, Baby."

Seth smirked. " Baby? "

"Oh, shut up, Rollins." Sheamus grinned. " I think it's sweet. "

Randy looked at Cody. "Yeah, I guess order a round up. Thanks."

"I always thought Johnny here would be the babe." Dean laughed.

"Hey, we sort of call each other that." Randy replied.

"Ohhh...switches." Marc replied. John rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"That's no one's business, Marc." Randy told him.

"You know him, Man...always getting under your skin." Zack laughed. "Will you ever learn?"

John just shook his head. The drinks arrived and the guys had a few rounds. They began to loosen up and enjoy themselves. The music in the club was rowdy and loud. "Come on you two. There's a surprise!" Cody pulled Randy up and tried to lead them toward a stage.

"Why am I scared?" Randy gave a faint laugh as Cody pulled and Dean got behind him lightly pushing. Zack and Seth moved to lead John.

Two chairs were set up near the stage. "Take a seat, Guys." Cody said happily. His voice slurred slightly from all the drinks. John sat in one of the chairs offered. Randy moved to sit. He looked around, wondering which guy gets RKOed later.

It was only a few moments before music started playing from the stage. Two very beautiful curvy female dancers walked out dressed in bright sequin tops and skimpy bottoms. One was a redhead and one a brunette. "I know where this is going." John chuckled as Dean and Seth gave a whistle.

"Oh, boy." Randy commented as he looked. "Should have guessed."

The women's hips moved seductively as they began to dance. "Just thought we'd show you what you'll be missing from now on." Seth grinned.

"Like we don't get eye candy at work?" Randy commented. "The attempt is not lost though."

Cody motioned and the two women left the stage, walking closer. The brunette eyed Randy and then John. "So who's the lucky groom?"

"They both are." Replied Marc who stood near John.

"Oh...double weddings?" The redhead asked.

John shook his head no. "We're marrying each other."

The two women looked stunned for a moment or two. "Um...think you guys came to the wrong place."

Cody shook his head. "Nah...they're bi. Randy here loves the ladies...right, Ran?"

"Yeah...I can...appreciate the fairer sex." Randy replied, looking up at the brunette.

She gave a seductive smile. "Okay then...your buddies paid for you each a lap dance." She began to grind slowly near Randy, moving to straddle him.

The same time the redhead straddled John. "My, aren't you a big boy?" She cooed.

John felt awkward but gave a dimpled grin. "In more ways than one." The guys all whistled and laughed behind them.

Randy gave a shaky breath and a lick of his lips. Remembering clubs with other guys he kept his hands to his brunette smiled as her large chest was almost eye-level to Randy. She could see he was already looking flush. "Like that, Stud? Bet you haven't seen a woman up close in a while." The redhead was having little effect on John other than amusing him as he preferred the men.

"Yeah...they're nice." Randy replied with a heated breath. "Honestly...as for up close...the girls like to tease us at work at times." He faintly lied.

"Lucky guy...you have a hot fiance though." She said softly. She ground down slightly, barely touching Randy's crotch.

"Yes he is...I'm a lucky guy." Randy replied as he was feeling warm. He hardly even heard the guys in the group hooting and hollering nearby.

She glanced over at John who seemed to be patiently tolerating the dance. "He's not bi is he? Really making it difficult for Sarah."

"Well, he doesn't mind girls...but..yeah, he leans more for guys." Randy admitted.

"Shame." She laughed softly. The women finished and gave each man a kiss on the cheek before they left. Cody patted Randy on the shoulder. "Like your gift, Man?"

"Yeah...sneaky...but yeah." Randy commented. He didn't attempt to stand up yet.

Cody smirked, leaning to whisper. "Maybe you would have preferred a call girl. You seem a little excited."

Randy took a hand to hit Cody in the chest. "Can't I like both?" Randy mumbled. "Which way is the restrooms?"Cody laughed, pointing. John stood up and was ribbing Marc about the surprise and how he wanted to kick all their asses. Randy slowly stood and leaned to tell John he would be right back before making his way slowly through the other patrons.

John paused to look in Randy's direction. He figured the younger man had to urinate. "Guess the beers hit him hard." He told Zack and Marc.

"Yeah, something like that." Cody snickered.

"Thanks for the thought, Guys...I'm just more for the dudes." John admitted as he turned away from the stage.

"Awe, we didn't see ya squirm." Sheamus laughed. "Think we got thee effect from Ol'Randy Boy though." He laughed again with a few of the others.

Dean laughed. "Wouldn't be surprised if he went off of rub one out." Seth hit the back of Dean's head. "What?"

"Better keep a leash on him, Johnny. Think he might miss the skirts." Marc joked. John's face fell slightly although he knew it was a joke. The fact that Randy was not even attracted to men except for him worried him at times.

"Okay, Guys. Let's head back for the tables...I'm sure Randy can find us." Cody told them. John glanced back toward the bathroom before walking back to the table. Was Randy really that aroused from a simple dance? He tried to talk to the guys and ignore the earlier comments.

Randy came back a few minutes later, sliding next to John, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Miss me, Babe?" He kissed John's cheek.

John nodded. "Of course. Just chatting with the guys here."

"Ah, okay." Randy smiled.

"Hey, Randy. Join us for shots." Dean called out.

Randy looked over. "I'm not sure."

"Go ahead, Ran. It's cool." John assured him. "I can drive." Randy looked unsure but then kissed John's cheek before heading over to join Dean and a few others.

John tried to focus on Marc, Zack, and Cody. "Ran really likes the ladies doesn't he?"

"Well, before you...that's all I knew about him." Cody told him. "Even hanging out growing up."

"As long as you get his motor going who cares what else he likes?" Zack questioned.

"Yeah, you two aren't having issues in the sack are you?" Marc asked which got him a look from the other two. "What I say?"

"Shit, Man...there is some stuff you just don't ask." Cody told Marc. "And of family at that?!"

John was partially glad his cousin had brought it up. "No...no...it's just...we've uh swung with a few chicks on the side. I guess I worry if they ever stop Randy won't be happy with just me."

"Then find some other side chick that wouldn't mind seeing two guys get it on." Marc laughed. He got a light hit from Zack that time. "What? If they're both cool with it what's the problem?" Marc exclaimed. "What's the difference between that and all the fans you guys score when single?" Cody just slowly shook his head.

"I guess you're right, Cuz. I don't mind it." John slowly nodded. "Long as he comes home to me."

"You still worried after three years?" Zack asked. "Need to figure that shit before the I do."

"I'm not worried...just want him happy." John replied. "He tells me every day he can't live without me. For Ran that's a hard thing to say."

"Well, then relax." Cody told John. "You guys are each other's rocks." He smiled.

John smiled and nodded. Time passed and John noticed Randy seemed pretty drunk. "Sorry to leave, Guys but I think my Baby has hit his limit." He said, looking.

"Yeah, okay." Cody told him. "Want an added hand?" He looked over at the group looking as Dean, Seth, and Mike were still carrying on with Randy at the smaller table.

"Sure...thanks." John stood up and walked over to Randy. "About ready to go, Baby?" He rested a hand on his shoulder.

Randy looked up, his eyes glassy. "What? Done already?"

"Yeah, Buddy...John wants to get you home." Cody told him.

"What to have his wicked way with him?" Dean laughed.

"Ha ha." John said but laughed. He had not seen Randy drunk in a long time not that he minded. He was glad the younger man was enjoying his night out. "Come on, Ran...thanks, Guys for the night. It was a blast."

"Um...yeah...sure." Randy got up with a stumble which Cody quickly tried to steady him.

"Whoa there, Buddy...slow now." Cody told him.

John and Cody supported Randy outside. John wrapped an arm around Randy's waist. "Thanks, Codes...I think I got it from here."

"Okay, John..you know if either of you need me give me a call." Cody told him, patting John back before heading back inside.

John got Randy into the car and then climbed in himself for the drive back to the hotel. His mind was clear as he had not been drinking other than a beer or two at the start of the night. "Have fun?" He asked Randy.

"Yeah...fun...need to...um...relax more...right?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah...nice to see you so relaxed." John agreed. "You can sleep it off at the hotel."

"Yeah...cool…" Randy started to giggle. "Boy, I'll feel it won't I?"

"Yeah...you enjoy the lap dance tonight?" John asked, knowing Randy was even more honest when drunk.

"Yeah, they were hot...I was waiting for mine to call yours over." Randy laughed. "No offence but she knew you weren't into it."

"Oh...I tried to be a sport,...just didn't do much for me." John admitted.

"I know, Babe...hey, they still made their money and the crew had a trip." Randy replied.

"Yeah. Hey, at least you enjoyed it." John saw the hotel up ahead. "Almost there."

"Yeah...I did...had to excuse myself a moment." Randy told John. "She was good."

"You went to jerk off?" John asked, a little shocked. He pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"No...no...just had to adjust." Randy told John. "If you had followed I may have dragged you into a stall though."

"Fuck, you should have said so." John laughed as he parked the car. "Time to go in, Stud." He moved to help Randy out of the car and into the hotel. The club was such a drive from John's place they had booked the room. Getting out of the car, Randy had a clear sway to him, making him have to lean on John. John helped Randy back to their room and laid him on the bed. "Need help stripping?" He asked as he kicked off his own shoes.

"Dean's right...you...you just want to...to take advantage of me." Randy slurred. "Yeah...go...ahead, Baby." Randy chuckled.

"Like I said ha ha." John repeated as he moved to begin pulling Randy's pants off. "I think I prefer it the other way around anyway."

"La-ter, Babe?" Randy asked with a yawn.

"Sure...you relax." John stripped Randy down to his underwear. He then moved to undress for bed himself. It had been a long evening. Before John could finish stripping he could already hear Randy snoring. He chuckled. "Way to go, Stud." John climbed into bed and killed the light before going to sleep himself.

A short time later Randy seemed to sleep peacefully but sadly it was only his body that rested as his mind was tormented.

It was the day of the wedding. John and Randy had decided to take up different parts of the house the day before. John had joked about it being bad luck to see each other. Randy had gotten ready in his tux and waited for Cody to come get him for the ceremony. His heart raced and he knew it was just nerves. Everyone was nervous on their wedding day weren't they? He cringed, looking down to play with the cuffs of his dress shirt. For some reason the faint scars on his wrists were irritating him...practically hurting. He pulled the cuff up slightly to rub over it on one hand, taking in how they also looked inflamed. He was confused as he headn't had a issue with them since the surgeries three years ago and they recovered.

He fixed himself before moving to pin his boutonniere in place. As he fumbled with the pin he heard a dark laugh, jumping. When he jumped to look he stuck himself with the pin and dropped the flower. Looking around for the source, his heart raced this time from fear. The small bundle of flowers got crushed underfoot. Randy saw no one in there. He closed his eyes to focus. 'It's not real...it's not real...only tricks...you have nothing to be scared of.' Randy repeated in his mind. He jumped and swung, feeling someone grab his shoulder. His hand was grabbed.

"Whoa there." Cody told him. "Don't need your best man to have a shiner now do you?" Randy opened his eyes, looking. "Hey, you okay?"

Randy slowly nodded. "Yeah…" He licked his lips. "Fine."

"Yeah, right...come on it's me...no one else is here...what happened?" Cody urged. "Can't have you looking like a flighty bird out there." Randy told Cody about the pain and the laugh. "Okay...maybe all the nerves and emotions of today just caused a small flair up."

"Yeah...I guess…" Randy nodded. "You're right, Codes...thanks for grounding me."

"Not a problem. Sadly, speaking of grounding...your flowers are toast. I think the florist had a couple of extras made. I'll be right back." Cody told Randy, leaving the room. Randy almost was ready to beg him not to leave but knew it was foolish. Once Cody returned, his pinned the fresh flowers on Randy's tux and they headed for the backyard where everyone was gathered and waiting.

Reaching the area, chairs were lined up with family and friends sitting forward. John was standing there as well. He wasn't looking back though. Randy thought John would be looking as he came up. The air seemed unusually still, almost stale. He felt himself shaking. "Hey, it's fine. Just breathe, Ran." Cody told him.

"Something feels wrong." Randy whispered to him.

"Just nerves...Come on. Go up there and get your man." Cody lightly pushed him.

'Yes….go get your man.' Randy heard the inhuman tone whisper in his head, making him jump. He wrung his hands together a brief moment before he started to walk down. Why didn't he hear anything? Not only was the air stale there were no sounds, no whispers or talking of the people gathered. He reached the front and saw Mick wasn't there. Where was Mick? Did he cancel?

He turned to face John and go for his hand. At first he tried to put on a smile but it fell as he saw how still John was and how cold his hand felt. It was like he was a life size doll. He looked forward with lifeless eyes. "Johnny...Baby?" Randy whispered. "Johnny...talk to me." He called out, taking his hand to brush John's cheek. When he touched John's face, the older man's head fell back at the touch. "What's going on? Somebody help!" He looked around pleading for help for John, but he was greeted by a sea on soulless eyes. What had happened to everyone? As his gaze hit the aisle he saw Cody standing there but something seemed off with him. "Cody? Wh….do you know what's going on?"

Cody slowly walked closer, cocking his head. "But of course." He replied and started to laugh. As he did it became darker and taunted him. Before Randy's eyes, Cody morphed into the demon and grew even larger.

"NO! NO!" Randy yelled. "YOU'RE NOT REAL!" He then felt someone wrap their arms around him, squeezing.

"Am I real enough for you?" A voice he wished he could have forgotten whispered in his ear. Kane.

Randy jerked awake, looking around. His heart raced as his eyes tried to see in the darkness. "Just a dream." He whispered. "It was just a dream." He moved from the bed, feeling unsteady on his feet. He shook his head and stumbled towards the direction of the bathroom. He moved to turn the light on, cringing as the light assaulted his senses. He moved to the sink, turning the water on. "Fuck...one of the worst in ages." He croaked out. He felt a cold chill run down his back but he just shrugged it off. He splashed some water on his face as grabbed a towel to pat it dry, lifting his head.

'Was it really?' He heard Hunter's voice.

Randy swallowed deep. 'You're gone...you're dead.' Randy told himself as he moved the towel and screamed, seeing Hunter's reflection behind him.

"Told you...you would be mine forever." Hunter leered.

"NO! NO! GO AWAY!" He moved to fight the older man. He struggled and fell sliding across the floor until his back was against a wall. His eyes closed as he still screamed. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT YOURS ANYMORE!"

John was startled out of a deep sleep by a scream from the bathroom. He jumped from the bed and ran toward the sound. His heart pounded as he saw Randy on the floor. "Baby! What's wrong? " Randy's eyes opened, hearing John's voice. His chest heaved from fright, staring at the older man. Was it really John or was it a trick? The look John saw was one he had not seen in years and hoped he never would have again. Some reason Randy's mind was cracking right before him again. It was the same scared look when Randy thought he saw blood in the shower at the convent. The same look when the voices became too real to push away.

John slowly knelt down on the floor. He reached to take Randy's hand. He had not seen this scared, timid Randy in years. "Talk to me, Baby."

Something about John's touch told Randy he was real. His eyes softened slightly. He slowly moved closer to John. "Just a really bad dream." He croaked out. "Th...then I thought I...Fuck...I thought I saw Hunter."

John pulled Randy close to hold him. "Just nerves, Baby. He's gone...it's gone. Remember Bray said if it ever came back it would be after a year? It's been three."

"I know, Babe...I know." Randy moved to stand. "Can we go back to the bed? If...if you want to know I'll tell you the dream."

"Sure." John stood and helped pull Randy to his feet. They walked back to the bedroom. Once back in the bed Randy slowly told John about the vivid nightmare. "Fuck, Baby. I'm sorry." John shook his head. " I have nightmares at times too...who grabbed you at the end? Hunter? "

"No...Kane...he's still in jail though...right?" Randy questioned. "I have more nightmares than the ones I tell you about, but that was the worst one in quite some time. Then the voice and visions even after I woke up." Randy sighed. "Why do you want me?" He whispered, almost too low to be heard.

John took a hand to gently raise Randy's chin. "Why do I want you? I love you. We've been each other's rock all these years and you question me now?" His tone was slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry, Babe." Randy eyes lowered. "Just self doubt and to a point loathing I guess. Being torn down for so long. I think I am healed...but then I fall apart again. How many times can you pick up the pieces before you get tired?"

"As much as you need me to...Ran, I woke you screaming how many nights for the first year or so...dreaming of being locked in the cage. I even accidentally hit you once. I wasn't exactly perfect myself." John reminded him.

Randy nodded. He still blamed himself for John's nightmares. If the older man never got mixed up with him he would have never gone through any of the nightmares he did. "Baby...you drank a lot last night...also all the nerves I'm sure for the wedding. You'll be fine." John leaned to kiss Randy in the dim light.

Randy's lip quivered faintly as he returned the kiss. "Thanks ,Johnny. Sorry I still beat myself up at times."

"It's okay, Baby...want to go back to bed?" John offered.

"I hope I can." Randy admitted.

John gently pulled Randy down in bed. He wrapped his large arms around him from behind like he had in the cabin when they were prisoners. "I've got you, Baby." He whispered.

"Thanks, Johnny." Randy whispered. "Always making me feel shielded and protected."

"I would protect you...with my life." John whispered with conviction. "Now rest." Randy exhaled a slow long breathe but as he did John could feel him relaxing already before he did drift off. John smiled as he heard Randy sleeping. He closed his eyes and drifted off himself. Randy didn't wake again until the alarm the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hope you all enjoy the update. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.) Rose and Jade

The day went pretty normal without any more drama. That evening, as the guys relaxed in their room, there was a knock on the door. "Ran, you mind?" John asked as he was on his tablet. Thankfully, they were both dressed.

"Um...yeah, sure." Randy got up. "We didn't order room service or anything did we?" He headed for the door.

"No." John answered. When Randy opened the door he was met with a group of giggling women from work. Among them was Nattie, Nikki, Eva, Becky, and Sasha.

"Can we come in? " Nikki asked.

"Um...sure I guess." Randy was thrown off guard. "How did you ladies find us?" He moved out of the way.

"We have our ways." Sasha giggled as they all walked inside. "We heard about the bachelor party...now it's our turn. This is a kidnapping." She pulled out two sleep masks. "Be good boys and put these on." John stood up, laughing.

"Oh boy." Randy gave a sigh. "Can we get our shoes on first? We're not exactly dressed to go out." Randy said as he was in gym shorts and a tank top.

"Oh, ya fella will be just fine." Becky chuckled.

"But yeah...get you shoes on." Sasha told them.

John was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He moved to get his shoes. "You could have given a guy a warning, Nicole."

Nikki giggled. " What's the fun in that? "

"Plus we didn't want ya boys coming up with some lame excuse to bail." Becky smiled.

Randy got his shoes on and stood up. "Okay...here." He extended his hand for the mask.

John and Randy put on the masks. "This feels like some 50 Shades of Grey shit." John chuckled.

"You wish..now walk." Eva told them.

"Um...someone going to lead us so we don't hit things?" Randy asked.

"I have you." Nattie told Randy, taking his arm and Becky took John's

The guys were led out of the hotel and to a waiting car. John and Randy were put in the backseat. "Meet you guys there." Nikki told the other girls. She drove the car the boys were in with Eva in the passenger's side. Randy reached for John's hand, trying to keep calm. He wouldn't tell the girls he was hating this. "This will be fun, Boys." Nikki spoke up. " It's just me and Eva here. "

"Just so you know...I'm not too keen on the not seeing thing." Randy voiced up. "Past issues."

"We know...but it will be fun...trust us." Eva almost cooed. "You know we wouldn't do anything to you two boys."

"Not like we're restrained, Ran. It's just a blindfold." John whispered to him.

"I know." Randy replied, squeezing John's hand.

"It's fine...he knows he can be honest with us." Eva spoke up. "Don't worry it won't be too much longer I think."

"It's for the surprise factor. You boys want to afterward we can all play. We bought new toys for John." Nikki told them.

"Hmm, a last fling before we make things legal." Randy actually laughed.

"Guess it's our last time then." Nikki pouted. " I never said that. " John spoke up. "Ran loves playing with you two."

"Just last one unhitched." Randy chuckled. "Ever fool with a married man ladies?"

"Oooh...sounds naughty." Nikki grinned. She could tell they were calming Randy down. " Doesn't it, Babe? " She asked Eva.

"Just as long as we don't need to worry about the lil misses getting mad." Eve laughed. "Just messing, John."

"Hey now." John protested but laughed. " I think I have my uses too. "

"I know, John...Randy just made the comment is all...so we were basing it from his view. We have fun with you too." Eva replied.

"As I remember you both enjoyed my...oral skills last time and I don't mean a promo." John smirked.

Nikki blushed. "John! "

"Oh, don't be the shrinking violet now, Nikki...I think I remember a time of you sitting on John's face while Eva blew him." Randy replied.

John shifted at the memory. "Yeah...true." Nikki admitted. She pulled up in front of a club and stopped the car. " We're here. "

"Good. I was worried I may be car sick." Randy admitted. Nikki hopped out and opened the back door. She helped John and Randy out, looking for the other girls.

Nattie was waiting outside and walked over. "Hey, the others are already inside to makes sure we got good tables." She pouted faintly. "I'm warning you the bouncer is being a real bear even after we explained we cleared things with the owner."

"Damn...can they take the blindfolds off now,?" Nikki asked.

"What and have them run off before we get inside?" Nattie asked.

"Where would we run to?" Randy asked. "You ladies drove."

"Hmm, good point...yeah." Nattie replied. Randy closed his eyes before removing the mask and slowly open his eyes to let them adjust.

John removed the blindfold and blinked. He took in the name of the club. "Is this a gay bar?"

Nikki gave him a push. " Just go. "

"Damn." Randy commented before he felt Nattie give him a small shove as well.

"Come on, Studs...it will be fun." Nattie told them. John laughed as he let the women lead them inside. This seemed more his kind of place. Randy moved along with the three girls for the front VIP entrance which was manned by a bear of a man in the look and attitude of the word.

"These are the two lucky grooms." Nikki smiled at the large man unphased.

He glanced at Nikki then the guys. "Come on...do we need to go through this again?" Nattie told him, stepping up. "You saw me before...you know the rest of our friends are already inside. We get you are doing a job...but so are we." The big guy actually cracked a faint smile and moved to open the door for them. John chuckled at the girl's stubbornness as he walked inside. The lighting was low and the music was the normal club fare. Men could be seen dancing on the floor.

"Okay...Sasha said about tables near the stage being reserved." Nattie told them over the faint roar of the music.

"Stage? Why do I sense another set-up later on?" Randy commented to John.

"This one I might enjoy more." John smirked as they pushed through the crowd.

Randy leaned to whisper. "If you need help in the bathroom later let me know."

John chuckled. "Wear me out before we play with the girls?" He whispered back.

"I said if you needed help." Randy laughed as they reached the tables.

"Hi, Girls." John greeted Sasha and Becky. "Well, here we are. All yours for the evening."

"Oh, goody." Becky replied. "Well, pull a chair and enjoy...or hit thee floor for a bit. We still got a bit before thee show begins."

John smirked at Randy. "Want to dance with me, Baby?" He didn't mind giving a show.

"Yeah sure." Randy replied just hoping John didn't try anything 'hip' and act a fool. "Lead on."

John led Randy out onto the dance floor. "I wish I were dressed nicer." He commented as he began to dance close to Randy.

"Well, the girls assured us this was fine...looks like there is all kinds here." Randy told John as they danced. John moved to rub slowly against Randy. His back was against Randy's chest. "Fuck, that's hot." Commented Nikki as she watched them. Randy placed his arms around John as they moved. He tried to focus just on him and not anyone else around them.

"Maybe we need to get music and ask for a private show sometime." Eva giggled.

"Yeah." Nikki said as she watched.

"What you say?" Becky asked.

"Oh...nothing." Nikki quickly replied.

"Was that too loud?" Eva tried to whisper.

"Maybe a little." Nikki replied. "Can you imagine a naked show?" She whispered. John's eyes were closed as he swayed. His head rested back against Randy's hard chest.

"That would be hot." Eva replied. The other girls were watching different guys or carrying on their own conversations. Time passed and the men returned to the table. They enjoyed a few mixed drinks before the show began.

"So, what is the show?" Randy asked.

"You'll see." Sasha told him.

"Why do I have a feeling I already know?" John laughed. "The guys put us through the same thing with chicks."

"Yeah, we should have guessed." Randy replied.

The club music died down a few moments before the show began. A piano started to play and out on stage walked this overly busty blonde with a beehive like hair style. A stop light shone down on her. "Good evening, Everyone." She addressed the crowd in a bad falsetto. She had overly dramatic makeup on as she continued. "I'm Daisy and I'll be your MC for the night." She looked over the crowd. "I see some familiar faces and some new ones...well, welcome." She smiled. "Well, let's get this show started." She moved off stage and the curtain opened to show six well built man dressed like construction workers.

"This looks promising." John grinned at Randy. Nikki gave a whistle at the men. 'Working in a Coalmine' began to play, leading to the first of the performances. Of course, it led to whistles from some of the club goers that moved closer to the stage.

John watched the men. It was a first time for him being in a gay club and seeing a live performance. "Get it all out, Boys. It's thee married life for ya after this." Becky laughed.

After a couple performances the MC returned to the stage. "Well...Well...Well, a little birdy told me just now we have some special guests tonight." A couple chairs were dragged out on the stage.

"Here we go." Randy whispered to John.

"Two happy grooms getting hitched in a couple days." She continued. "Let's give them a hand and get them up here. Lighting fairy, if you please." She motioned outward and a light shone down on the guy's table. "Come on now. Don't be shy."

John did not mind as he was used to being the center of attention in wrestling. He stood and walked with Randy up to the stage. There were a few whistles from the crowd at the two men. The lights dim again and "Pony" by Ginuwine begins to play and two of the performers came out. John tried not to chuckle as he and Randy sat on stage. This was so crazy. Randy tried not to freak as the performers may have been more 'forceful' than he would have liked. He kept his hands on the chair even when the dancer tried to get him to react.

John gave a shaky breath as one of the dancers acted a little aggressive with him but it was from arousal. The large, muscular performer smirked as he saw he was getting to the man. Randy actually had to close his eyes to calm down. He hoped no one would notice. Randy heard one song die and he thought that was it. But then a second picked up and he felt the dancer go for his hands. "I won't bite." The man whispered to him before he was pulled up to stand. John was pulled to stand as well. The song was 'Fuck You Like an Animal.' A heated sexual song with a dance beat, but oddly slow. The men pulled each guy close. Randy's man moved to lean close. "You were surprised into this weren't you...not enjoying?"

"Sorry." Randy whispered back. "Not really into men other than my fiance."

"It's cool...almost done… you're still a good sport." Randy's guy told him, dancing a slow bump and grind while John's was a little more in your face mock sex display.

John felt himself growing painfully hard as the taller man rubbed against him. "You like being a bad boy?" He asked in a low tone.

John gave a slight pant. "O-Only with my Baby."

The song ended and the MC came back out. "Well, that just raised the temperature in this place a few degrees don't y'all think?" She got a huge pop from the crowd. "Well, let's give our cute couple a round of applause." And they did. Randy waited for John to leave the stage even if part of him wanted to run off.

John was showing an obvious tent in his shorts which was embarrassing since he was on stage in front of a crowd. He was glad to walk off and back to the waiting women. "I...I need some air." Randy told John and the ladies.

"You okay, Randy?" Eva asked, worried.

"Yeah...Yeah." Randy said a little rushed which made Eva thing that wasn't the case but she nodded.

"Me too...I'll go with you." John told him. The women looked a little worried as John and Randy hurried outdoors.

Randy almost collapsed against an empty wall, hanging his head down. "You...you didn't need to come with me, Babe."

"Yeah...I did." John took a deep breath. "I was embarrassed. That guy grinding on me had me at full attention. I need to cool off."

"Well, that is sort of what they get paid to do, Babe." Randy tried to joke even if he still felt shaken up.

"Yeah...why did you need to get out?" John wondered. "You turned on too?"

"I wish." Randy replied. He thought being turned on would have felt a lot better than what he was feeling. "Was...was beginning to feel...suffocating."

"Oh...you okay?" John moved his head to look. "It was because he was a big guy wasn't it?" He knew Randy had issues with tall, strong men after Kane and Hunter.

"And the actions...almost manhandled." Randy shuddered. "I feel like I could be sick." He sighed.

"Sorry, Baby...they meant well." John rested a hand on Randy's shoulder. "I think the manhandled part was what had me going."

"I know they did...they didn't know." Randy replied. "And it's fine you like that."

"Well, it's all over now. Now try to relax." John whispered. "Take your time though...take a breath." Randy nodded, taking a few slow deep breaths.

"He asked me if I liked being a bad boy." John chuckled. "I said only for my Baby."

"Smart answer." Randy weakly chuckled. "I almost felt bad for my guy...he actually talked me through the second song."

"Well, it's cool he was understanding." John smiled. "We can relax with some drinks before the girls get too worried. Then you have two hot chicks just waiting to please you."

Randy laughed. "Yeah, let's go." He lifted his head and pushed off the wall. "Can you walk straight again?" He laughed.

"Think so...I've cooled some." John laughed. The guys went back in and passed with time with the women, just chatting and drinking. After the male review there was a drag show during which some of the girls were actually debating if they were really men or not.

John laughed at the woman's comments. "They're pretty good huh?" He asked Nattie who seemed confused.

"Some are so over the top...but others...damn." Nattie exclaimed. "Where do they put...it?"

"No clue...guess it is well contained." John had to laugh. He watched Randy out of the corner of his eye to see if the younger man liked what he saw.

Randy was talking and laughing with Becky at times. "Ya sure they're dudes?"

"I'm pretty sure." Randy chuckled. "Hey, I seem Maury enough times."

John was feeling light after a few drinks. "Baby...tell them about Joanna." John leaned in with a snicker.

"Whose Joanna?" Eva looked over.

"No one...He's just messing." Randy replied, glancing at John.

"Me...as a chick." John said with a slurred laugh. The women all turned to look.

"Hold on...what?" Nikki asked.

Randy debated hiding his face, but knew there was no point. "Hold on." He told the girls as he moved for his phone.

"This I gotta see." Nikki moved close to Randy's phone along with the other women.

"One moment...it's back a bit." Randy told them at the photo was taken a few years ago. "Baby, I hope you don't regret this later." He hands Nikki the phone.

"What the...?" Nikki showed the phone to the other girls.

Becky started laughing right off. "Ya secret is safe with me."

"He did it to raise my spirits a while back." Randy told them as he took the phone back.

Nikki looked at Eva with a slight chuckle. "Leave it to John...always willing to help."

Randy looked at John. "You might want to cut the booze, Babe...or you'll fall asleep before we get home."

John nodded. "Yeah...no more." A little time passed and it was time for them all to head back. John thanked the woman before he walked outside with Randy, Nikki, and Eva. He took a breath of cool air to clear his head some.

"Okay, which car, Ladies?" Randy asked.

"This one." Nikki pointed to a dark blue rental. They all piled in and made the drive back to the hotel. John leaned to rest his head on Randy's shoulder in the backseat.

"You sure you will be up to playing, Baby?" Randy asked.

"Yeah...just cuddling." John assured him. "I'm always up to playing." Nikki gave a throaty laugh.

"Just double checking." Randy told him before relaxing.

"Hey, Johnny...got new toys to keep you busy." Nikki told the older man as she drove. "A nice big vibrator and some cuffs."

"Sounds like my kind of party." John laughed.

"What, want to keep him a captive audience?" Randy chuckled.

"Maybe something like that. "Eva replied.

"What would you like, Randy?" Nikki asked in a low tone.

"I think I'm up for what ever you girls have planned." Randy replied. "I am guessing since you brought goodies you already had it planned."

"We have a few ideas...but we always do." Nikki laughed. "And we know you're always...up for it."

"Even if I'm not you girls know how to get me there." Randy laughed. Nikki laughed again. They arrived at the hotel and parked before making the walk inside. Nikki had a bag with her. John had sobered a little from the cool air by the time they reached the suite. He felt excited, seeing Nikki brought her bag of fun toys.

"So, what's the warm up, Ladies?" Randy asked, eying them both over.

"How about you two studs strip to show us what we're working with?" Nikki giggled.

Randy looked at John. "Should we just...or make a show?" He smirked.

"Show it is." John smirked. He moved to sway up against Randy much like he did in the club. He gave a soft moan, feeling Randy's hardness pushing into his ass.

Randy gave a shaky breath as he moved to pull the hem of John's shirt up, running his hands over John's exposed chest and abs. John gave a soft pant. "Feels good, Baby."

Nikki watched the scene with hunger. "That's hot."

"Which one do you think would be the better stripper?" Eva asked as Randy helped work John's shirt rest of the way off. "Hmm...well, Randy is more the body type...not that John's hard on the eyes." Nikki mused as she took in John's bare chest.

"Yeah, got that right." Eva replied as Randy lowered his hands to John's waist and moved to wiggle his shorts down slowly. John gave a pant as he stepped out of his shorts and kicked off his shoes. He was left wearing nothing but his boxers. Nikki began touching Eva as they watched. She ran a hand down her arm then over her right breast. Eva gave a faint pant as she moved to lean slightly against Nikki.

Randy raised back up. "Should we go for the full monty, Baby?" He whispered, seeing the girls already getting transfixed.

"Y-Yeah...go ahead." John said thickly. Randy took a hold of John's waistband and began to work the boxers off. He slowly kissed down John back as he moved.

"Damn." Eva panted out. "We are two lucky girls."

"Don't I know it." Nikki told her before addressing Randy. "We still want to see you fuck him sometime, Ran."

"Oh, they want the whole show sometime." Randy commented to John. "Hmm tonight or make them wait?"

"W-Wait. I like watching you with the girls." John moved to turn so he could remove Randy's top. " If you fuck me you'll have nothing for them. "

"Okay, Babe. "He let John work off his clothing. "Rain check for next time, Ladies."

"It's fine...we'll see the newly weds fuck." Nikki laughed.

John worked Randy's shorts and underwear off. He decided to give the girls a small show and sank to his knees. He guided his Baby's cock passed his lips to suck. "Oh, damn." Randy replied to the unexpected action.

"Damn is right." Nikki exclaimed as she had never seen John do that before. " He's hungry tonight. Looks like you two in the ring. "

"The ring isn't the type of wrestling I'm thinking of." Randy moaned. "I think you two ladies are overdressed still.

Nikki smiled. "True...fair is fair." She began to slowly undress. "Go ahead, Babe. They want to see us too."

"Oh, yeah...was distracted by all the beef." Eva commented before she moved to unzip her dress and begin to wiggle out from it. John stopped after a few minutes, winking at Randy before he stood to his feet. Nikki and Eva were down to their bra and panties. Nikki pulled Eva in for a kiss, running a hand threw her hair.

"Yeah...that's it, Ladies." Randy commented, watching them.

Nikki broke the kiss after a moment. "On the bed on your hands and knees, Johnny. We want to fill you up."

John chuckled as he moved to climb on the bed. "My favorite position."

Nikki giggled, looking at Eva. "Baby...mind grabbing the toy and the cuffs?"

"Sure thing." Eva moved for the bag, moving it to a table before opening it. She pulled the standard type cuff first setting them aside to look. Next was a tube of lube and a realistic looking vibrator that looked like it had some 'meat' to it.

Nikki walked near where John waited on the bed. She ran a hand over his exposed ass before giving the cheeks a hard slap. John groaned at the feeling as he was already so heated. "Like that, Babe?" Randy asked as Eva took the items to Nikki.

"Yeah." John groaned as Nikki gave another slap. She rubbed the heated flesh. "

Want a feel, Babe?" She asked Eva.

"Oooh, Yes." Eva almost squealed as she moved over, running a hand over John's ass before slapping it then she dragged her manicured nails over the flesh.

"Oh, fuck." John moaned out. While he was not one for the ladies normally he had to admit their nails got him going every time. Eva smiled as she moved to scratch the back of John's thigh.

John moaned, parting his legs more. "Like that, John? We're going to fill you up so good...then cuff you so you can't touch your cock." Nikki almost purred.

"Go ahead and scratch his back if you want. No one will see but me." Randy told them.

"Oooh, more play space." Eva cooed before she took her hand to trace the large muscles of John's shoulders with her nails.

John felt sexual heat make his cock throb. "D-Damn, Eva...making me melt here."

"I thought that was part of the point." Eva replied as she started to trace down his spine.

John shuddered with a heated sound. Nikki took the thick vibrator and added lube to it while Eva worked. She smiled at Randy who was at full attention. "Like watching us with your man, Ran?"

"You two are the only ones that get that pleasure." Randy replied.

"Same with us. We don't play with anyone else." Nikki told him. She chuckled as John's back and ass looked like a roadmap of red lines from Eva's nails. "Too much, John?"

John just moaned. "Hell no...is it ever?"

Randy chuckled moving to a chair. "I figure no one will see anything besides me since we are now off until after our honeymoon."

"My girl loves to play." Nikki grinned. She handed Eva the toy. "Here, Babe...fill him good."

"Thanks, Hun." Eva smiled, taking the toy. She moved to part John's ass with her other hand and run the tip of the toy between his cheeks, teasing the puckered flesh.

"Fuck, how big is it?" John asked, feeling the head.

"Not as big as Randy." Nikki laughed.

Randy laughed. "Thanks for that one." Eva slowly began to push the toy inside. John gave a grunt as he felt the stretch. It didn't hurt, he just liked putting on a show for the two women.

"Ohhh, nice and snug, John?" Eva asked as she continued.

"Yeah...very snug." John agreed in a low tone. It was much thicker than the normal vibrator.

"Well, there we go." Eva replied as her hand reached John's cheeks. "Should I pump him a few times or just start it on low?"

"Up to you, Babe...Randy and I are enjoying the show." Nikki grinned.

"Okay, Hun." Eve slowly started to move the toy without turning it on. "Don't forget his hands now."

Nikki took the cuffs and walked over close. "Hands behind your back, Stud. No touching to get yourself off." John gave a groan but obeyed and Nikki cuffed his wrists together. "There we go...at our mercy." Eva chuckled as she continued then turned the toy on the first setting. Randy gave a shaky breath, watching them.

"Fuck." John whispered at the feeling. "Y-You ladies are going to kill me."

Nikki gave a throaty laugh. "You can stew while you watch us with your man."

"Won't we need to move him to a chair...or just one side of the bed to watch us closer?" Eva asked.

"Chair would work better...may get too crowded." Nikki looked to where Randy sat. "Can we borrow that chair, Ran?"

"Yeah sure." Randy replied as he moved to bring it closer.

Nikki and Eva lifted John together and helped him to sit in the chair. He panted as his bare ass hit the chair. His cock was not only hard but leaking slightly. "Hot already, Babe...you gonna last long enough?" Randy asked, looking John over.

"Y-Yeah...I'll last...it was just from Eva's nails." John admitted with a moan. Nikki smiled at Randy. "Well, come here, Sexy."

Randy moved toward Nikki. "Yes?" He smirked.

Nikki pulled Randy to sit on the bed. She looked at Eva. "Let's give the Viper some attention, Babe." She began kissing the side of his neck, working her way down. Her kisses were light and sensual.

"Should I finish stripping first?" Eva asked since both girls were still in their under garments.

Nikki paused. "Good idea." She moved to unhook and remove her black lace bra and her silk panties. She got a wicked smile on her face before walking over to John and shoving the panties into his mouth. Randy tried not to snicker, seeing John get slightly wide eyed. Eva then followed suit with her red bra and panties.

Nikki laughed. "Like that, Randy? John is finally speechless."

"It happens on rare occasions." Randy replied with a laugh.

Nikki smirked. "I'll just bet." The two women stood naked before Randy. "So...what are you going to do with us?" Nikki asked smugly.

"Damn, so many choices." Randy commented, looking at the two pairs of perk boobs.

"Well, we know you like these." Nikki took each of Randy's hands, placing them on one of her and Eva's boobs.

Randy started to massage them with a nod. "No offence to Joanna but I'm betting ours feels better." Eva moaned when Randy tweaked her nipple.

John gave an indignant grunt from the chair. Nikki gave a soft whimper as Randy's large hand moved over her right breast. "I said no offence meant." Eva looked at John with apologetic eyes.

"He's fine...he likes to protest." Nikki laughed between moans. Randy moved to switch to each girl's other breast to offer the same attention.

Nikki moaned, looking. "So...what do you fancy, Ran? A good ride...some nice lips around your cock or a little 69 action?"

"Well, I am always open to a good ride." Randy smiled before leaning down to kiss then suck on Nikki's breast he wasn't massaging.

Nikki moaned, looking at Eva. "Your pick, Babe. Ride Randy...or wait and take John's cock afterward while he is stuffed."

"I'll handle John if he hasn't blown by then." Eva commented.

"Guess I get the ride, Big Boy." Nikki moaned, looking down at Randy.

Randy moved to suck Eva's chest a moment with a hum. He then stood back up. "I guess to the bed then?"

"Yeah...sounds good." Nikki told him with a smile.

Randy move to lay down, partly propped up against the pillows. Nikki climbed up on the bed, crawling over to Randy's side. "Get ready for a ride." She whispered before straddling him. She positioned herself before sinking down slowly with a satisfied hum. "I love toys but nothing beats the real deal."

"Mmmm yeah...Nice change up." Randy replied with a lick of his lips.

Nikki began to move on Randy's cock. "You aren't much for the dudes are you? I saw you tonight...you like the ladies."

"No...just my Babe at this point." Randy admitted with a moan. "He can always get a rise from me though."

"I see that...you two are hot." Nikki moaned.

"As are you two...hey, Eva how about you get up behind Nikki and give her added attention?" Randy moaned. Eva looked, kissing John's cheek as he shifted before moving for the bed. Nikki paused her movements a moment as she felt Eva climb on the bed. John gave small grunts, the restraints and toy making him hot as he watched. Eva had moved behind Nikki and wrapped his arms lightly around her to cup both her breasts and nuzzle her neck. "Yeah, like that." Randy told them.

Nikki closed her eyes, giving a faint moan at the feeling. "You always love watching the ladies, Ran."

"Can't help it...I like what I like." Randy replied before moving his hips to thrust upward. Eva lightly pinched Nikki's nipples as her eyes looked at Randy.

"I'm not complaining." Nikki moaned at Randy's sudden thrust. " Oooh, yeah...give it to me, Big Boy. " John watched from the chair. It was always different to watch how Randy acted with the women. He had so much sexual desire for them.

"I thought you were doing the riding, Niki." Randy replied as he did it two more times. "So, either ride or lay down." Randy panted.

"Ooo...bossy." Nikki cooed. She moved off Randy and laid down beside him in bed. Eva moved and waited for Randy to move. He tried not to sigh as he moved to get up and between Nikki's legs. He moved them to rest on his shoulders before moving to fill her up again. Eva then moved next to Nikki on the bed to begin kissing the breast closest to her.

"Did I annoy you?" Nikki moaned. "I just like it when you take charge."

"No, was enjoying the ride...but I did give you the option." Randy commented as he began to move. "Liking the view, Babe?" Randy moaned out, forgetting John had a mouth full at the moment.

John gave a soft moan. "His mouth is a little full at the moment." Nikki laughed between moans. " Those are nice panties too...Birdie Bees. "

"Oops, forgot." Randy moaned as he continued. "Feels good, Nikki...hot and slick."

"You feel good too...fuck, I missed this." Nikki admitted. She felt her first orgasm building moments before she tightened. " And unlike a guy I can get off over and over...and keep on going. "

"Yeah...always like to see your first though." Randy moaned at the beginning squeeze.

"Think I should start on John, Babe?" Eva cooed before kissing Nikki.

"If you want sure." Nikki nodded as she enjoyed Randy.

Eva nodded and moved to John she took a hold of his arm. "Okay, Stud...stand up and lay on the floor." She smiled. John stood and struggled slightly to get down on the floor. Being ridden by a woman didn't excite him like being fucked by a man but he was already heated. Eva knelt next to John and took a hand to begin to touch his cock before she took her other hand to remove the panties. "There. Now you can breathe."

"Thanks." John said in a husky tone as he watched her.

Eva moved to straddle John before sinking down with a heated sound and a gasp. "Such a big boy." She cooed as she got herself nestled down before she started to ride. She reached forward so she could run her nails over John's chest, knowing how hot the back had gotten him.

"Fuck." John panted at the nails. " Harder. "Eva licked her painted lips as she moved one hand to pinch John's nipple, twisting it between her fingers.

John's back arched slightly. "Oh, fuck!"

Nikki chuckled as Randy was still taking her. "My girl is good."

"Yeah, I hear that." Randy replied. He took one hand to begin tease Nikki's clit. He didn't know how much more he was going to need himself.

Eva bounced with heated moans as she alternated between pinching John's nipples and making claw marks along his abs. "Baby, I outlast Eva will you fuck me into the bed?" John moaned from the floor.

"Only if Nikki doesn't mind my stopping?" Randy panted. Eva tried not to pout, her features falling slightly.

"Y-You're doing great, Eva...just need a cock in my ass." John explained. Nikki looked at Randy. " I'm fine...I got off once. " She spoke to Eva. "Remember, Babe...we usually peg him."

"But he has a vibrator going back there." Eva faintly whined.

"Well, you girls wanted to see us." Randy tried to look on the bright side as he slowly stopped and pulled out from Nikki.

John's face burned slightly. He felt awkward sometimes with the girls. He didn't mean to hurt anyone he just craved men. "Sorry, Hun...I didn't mean it in a bad way."

Eva slowly moved off. "It's okay, John." She tried to say even if it may not have been convincing. "As Randy said...you like what you like."

"Hey, Babe….how about you let Eva remove the toy...you and Nikki swap places and the girls can play next to us as I get us both off?" Randy suggested.

John nodded, looking at Eva. "Work for you?"

"Yeah, that works." Eva replied, standing up. "Want to roll John and I'll get the toy." John rolled to his stomach and Eva wiggled the toy free.

"Okay then." Randy moved off the bed. "Everyone take their desired positions." He told them.

"I may need help off the floor, Baby. I'm cuffed." John explained.

Randy walked over. "Want to be let go...or just help up?"

"Just helped up for now." John said.

Nikki stood from the bed and walked over to Eva. " You okay, Babe? We wanted to see this. " Randy moved to take John's arm to help steady him as he got up.

Eva nodded. "Just little frustrated." Her tone may have been a little low and a hint of a shimmer in her eyes.

John heard Eva's tone and lowered his eyes slightly. "I...really am sorry.."

Nikki glared slightly at John as she gave Eva a hug. "That was low, John. She has confidence issues."

John nodded. "She felt good...just didn't know if I could get off...she's beyond beautiful...I'm sorry."

Eva nodded. "It's fine, John." She tried to tell him again as she nuzzled Nikki's shoulder and neck. "How do you want me, Nicks?"

Nikki pointed to a spot. She relaxed slightly. "So we can watch them." Eva moved to the side of the bed, laying back a little.

"Okay, Babe...on the bed face down, up on your knees." Randy told John.

John climbed on the empty side of the bed. He stayed on his knees and lowered his head down to the mattress. "Yeah, just like that, Babe." Randy told John as he moved behind him on the bed and stroked his cock before moving to try to fill John. Randy slid easily in as John was stretched from the toy. The older man gave a happy sound of pleasure. Randy tried not to take too fast of a pace as he was already heated. "Come on, Nikki...don't leave your girl hanging." He moaned Nikki moved to begin kissing Eva. The same time her manicured nail moved between the redhead's legs to tease her.

Eva exhaled a heated breath, letting her legs part slightly more at Nikki's touch. Nikki teased the other woman before letting her fingers push inside her warm heat. John panted as Randy had slowed to watch the show. Why did he always feel like he was letting the group down? Eva moaned, moving a hand to her breast to play with them herself as Nikki got her hotter. Nikki's mouth went from Eva's lips to her neck. She sucked gently, knowing Eva enjoyed the feeling. Eva's back arched slightly at the feeling. Randy was watching but then focused back on John, moving a little harder like he know John liked. "Feels good, Babe...want me to touch you too?"

"Y-Yeah...not as hot as normal." John admitted. He felt his focus on Randy was off today by his time with Eva.

"Sorry, Babe...will it be hotter if you roll?" Randy asked.

"No...I love this position." John admitted.

"Okay, Babe." Randy replied as he took one hand to grab by John's shoulder and the other he wrapped under John to stroke his cock as he moved his hips.

"That's hot….so attentive." Eva moaned.

"H-He always is." John panted. He closed his eyes, moaning at the feeling.

"Yeah that's it, Baby." Randy moaned. "I'll hold as long as I can for ya."

John shuddered. Randy's hand on his cock made him feel more and more heated. "Yeah...like that, Baby."

"Yeah...that's good...Mmmm." Randy encouraged as he continued. Eva gave a small almost squeal as she gripped the sheets under her hands. "Guess you got your girls button there."

"Yeah...like that, Babe?" Nikki said thickly as she brushed the area again.

"Ah-ha." Eva's voice squeaked again. Nikki chuckled as she continued.

John began to curse softly as Randy brushed his prostate just right. "Fuck...fuck...right there...gonna cum soon."

"Yeah, Baby...cum for me...let these girls see you spray for me...then I'll let you feel me fill you so deep." Randy moaned, hoping he could outlast John but it would be close. Eva cried out as her back arched again. Her chest heaved as sweat dotted her brow. John tensed a moment before he shot his load, coating Randy's hand. Dirty talk from Randy always did get him.

Randy moaned, burying his face against John's back as he felt John's tightening muscles as his undoing and he came as well. John almost collapsed under Randy, panting heavily. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. Eva started to giggle as she sometime got almost giddy after a strong climax. She moved to slowly pull Nikki over to her. Randy pulled out looking. "Think that's everyone?"

"Yeah...it's all good." Nikki panted out.

John turned his head. "I want to...apologize to everyone...I think when I take part I bring you all down. I'm just not that into the ladies...which is why I normally just watch. I think other than a little curiosity I'm mostly gay."

"It...It's okay, John." Eva commented as she tried to get the giggles under control.

"I know Ran loves you guys...I'm glad you're both here for him when he wants the ladies." John tried to smile.

"So, just keep it a spectator sport for you?" Eva asked, looking over.

"Guess so...it's nothing to do with you two...just your lack of equipment." John laughed. He moved close to Randy. Randy shifted and went to figure out how to free John from the cuff as Eva nodded.

"I never dated a chick...never hooked up with any before you two...well, fully." John admitted as he was freed.

"Well, you sort of played with us before Randy...but yeah, I guess that was mostly pegging and blow jobs wasn't it?" Eve pondered.

"Yeah." John rubbed his wrists. "Sorry...well, I guess you get Randy all you two want."

Eva giggled again. "You boys mind if we use your shower before we get dressed?"

"I have no problem with it." Randy told Eva.

"Of course not...take your time." John assured them as he relaxed.

Eve slowly moved from the bed, offering Nikki a hand. The two women walked together to the bathroom. John looked at their retreating asses a long moment before shaking his head. "Nope...mostly gay"

Randy couldn't help but laugh as he laid next to John. "Well, thanks for letting me indulge my itch for it then, Babe."

"You're welcome...they are hot that's for sure." John rested his head on Randy's chest.

The girls finished and used the hotel blow dryer to dry their hair before coming out to dress, seeing the guys relaxing. "Guess we will get out of your hair now." Eva commented after they were finished.

John smiled as he lounged naked on Randy. "Bye, Girls. See you at the wedding." Nikki nodded, taking in the sight.

"Yeah, see you boys early." Eva told them. John and Randy just relaxed the rest of the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

(Hope you all had a good week.) Rose and Jade

The day of the wedding was a flurry of activity. John teasingly told Randy it was bad luck to see him before the ceremony so he took one dressing room and Randy took the other. They were getting married on the beach under a canopy. About an hour or so before the ceremony, there was a knock on Randy's dressing room door. When John suggested the not seeing each other the day of the wedding he tried not to worry as he had memories of the nightmare playing in his head. He jumped, hearing the door.

Randy went for the door then stopped before opening it. "Yes?"

A delivery boy stood with a bouquet of red roses. "Randy Orton?" He called through the door.

Not hearing John's voice, he opened the door looking. "Yes?"

"Delivery for you, Sir." The young man handed Randy the flowers. There was a card attached.

"Thank you." Randy took the flowers. "Sorry. I don't have my wallet on me."

"Mr. Cena covered it. Enjoy." The man turned to go.

Randy shut the door and moved to place them on a table before grabbing the card. "John really?"

There was a note written on the card. "Call me a sap. I can practically see your face. I love you, Baby. My wedding gift to you is I'm taking your name. Out of the ring I will be John Cena-Orton. Enjoy the roses." Randy actually gave a faint smile with a laugh. It wasn't a subject they really talked about. He figured both being celebrity status names wouldn't change. He looked in a box the room had with sewing supplies in it. Finding scissors, he went over and pulled a singer rose and some of the baby's breath. He cut them down and slipped them in a slit in the lapel of his tux.

Nathan Orton sudden poked his head into the room. "Hey, Bro. Can I come in?"

Randy looked over and tried not to look sour wondering if he was coming to bust his balls about marrying a dude again. They had not exactly been the best of terms for the last few years since John proposed at their parents house. "Yeah sure." He replied finally.

Nathan walked in, shutting the door behind him. He cleared his throat, looking nervous. "So...big day huh?"

"Yeah, it is...so you came down with Ma, Pa, and Becks?" Randy asked as he moved to a full length mirror to make sure everything looked good.

"Yeah...um...fuck, Man. I don't know how to say this." Nathan looked down. " Sorry I've been such an ass about you and John. "

Randy turned to look at his brother. "Thanks...make sure you tell him yourself as well okay?"

Nathan nodded, looking miserable. "I'm...gay, Randy."

"Je...what...damn." Randy couldn't help a faint smirk and a chuckle. His face then drew serious. "Damn, Bro...so you have someone or looking?"

"Looking...I'm into the muscular types like John." Nate raised his eyes. "I've been hiding it for years...I was a coward...so afraid of Ma and Pop...then to see you just come out and not care...I was so jealous."

"Well, it's been three years...they have mostly come around. You'll know when the time is right." Randy told him as he walked over, patting his shoulder.

"Sorry again." Nate's eyes grew misty. " You got a great guy...John's hot and rich. " He laughed.

"Well looks help...don't need the money...but trust me it is a lot more than that." Randy told his brother. "I had a real hard time in my life that John helped me through."

"You told me." Nate nodded. " Hope you two are happy. " He took Randy in. "You look great."

"Thanks, Bro...oh, look at this." Randy went to grab the card, showing it to Nate.

Nate read the card. He gave a snicker. "Funny thing...I heard Ma complaining the other day...saying she pictured your wife taking the Orton name."

"No, but my husband is." Randy laughed, putting the card down.

"Speaking of...you only have a few minutes...cold feet?" Nathan asked him.

"Not as bad as I thought I would." Randy oddly admitted. Nathan patted him on the shoulder. Time passed and Mick Foley came to tell Randy it was time. The sun was beginning to set on the beach. People were gathered near a canopy covered in flowers. Randy moved with Mick to take his position outside with Cody standing nearby. Soft music played and Nikki and Eva walked out dressed in lovely ocean blue gowns. Randy's sister followed after. There was a pause before John came into view. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with an ocean blue tie. He had a matching blue rose on his lapel. His eyes looked lovingly at Randy as he walked.

Cody lightly patted Randy's shoulder when he looked smiling at John. John reached the end of the walk until he stood across from Randy. Mick asked the men to join hands. "Now, the men will recite the vows they have prepared." He looked at Randy. " Randy? "

Randy took John's hand He looked down, feeling faintly choked up. "John…" He started. "Before you I felt alone in this world. Yes, I have family...a few friends. I still felt alone...and drowning. You saved me from drowning though...you helped give me a new life. I can never thank you enough. For that you will always have my gratitude and my heart."

John gave the hand a squeeze. Mick smiled. "John?"

John also looked touched as he spoke thickly. " I love you, Randy...more than I love myself...You saved my life once...I want to spend the rest of it loving and protecting you. You're my world...my Baby. "

Mick recited the traditional vows of the church before announcing they were married. "You may now kiss your husband." He gave a warm smile.

Randy smiled. "Get over here, Babe." Randy told John before pulling him in close for a big kiss.

"No tongue now you guys." Marc yelled out which got him elbowed by Cody. People gave shouts of congratulations and clapped as the men kissed and then hugged Mick. They then moved to the sand for photos.

Randy leaned over to John in one of the photos. "So, how's it feel to be made an honest man, Mr. Cena-Orton?"

"Good...amazing." John grinned, his dimples popping. " You like the roses? "

"Yes, sweet...they are still in the room...well, except for one." Randy replied.

"Over here now." Called out the photographer.

"Oh, sorry." Randy replied trying to focus back on the photos.

At one point when John's arm was wrapped around Randy's waist for a picture his hand gave his new husband's ass a quick squeeze then quickly raised back up. Randy raised a brow then gave a faint chuckle and shake of his head. "Okay, Gentlemen. I think we can head inside now." The photographer told them as they finished the photos of just the couple on the sunset beach.

As John and Randy walked in the forming darkness to go inside to where the reception was being held John noticed two figures in an embrace against the wall of the building. "Damn, we're the newlyweds...they need to get a room." John joked to Randy.

"Maybe our love put them in the mood." Randy chuckled. "Wonder who we sparked?"

As they neared the figures, John did a double take as he heard a familiar hushed voice. "Marc? What the fuck, Man?" Randy covered his mouth with a snicker. He tried to hush John, unsure if they were heard.

Marc stepped sheepishly out of the shadows. "Sorry, Cuz...weddings and all." John just shook his head but then grew wide eyed as Mojo, Zack's tag team partner stepped behind his cousin.

Mojo gave a faint wave. "Hey, sorry, Guys...guess you caught us." He laughed.

Randy laughed faintly. "About dame time, Marc!" He exclaimed.

"W-What?" Marc asked, looking.

John laughed. " Oh, come on, Cuz. I knew you were gay since middle school...all the comments you make about dudes...you were the last to admit it. "

"Yeah, you would follow Zack like a lost puppy." Randy commented.

Mojo snorted a laugh before almost scratching Marc behind the ear. "Well, he is sort of adorable isn't he?"

Marc melted at the touch. "Thanks, Mo. I think. You two get inside and have fun. We'll behave."

"Okay...Okay don't be too long though." Randy smirked as he took John's hand, heading inside. "Come on, Hubby...before they send a search party for us."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." John called over his shoulder. He shook his head.

"Today is all full of surprises." Randy laughed as he led John inside.

"What you mean?" John asked, looking at Randy.

"I'll fill you later...but just know Nate may swing by to apologize." Randy told John.

"Oh...um, okay." John replied. The two men ate, cut their cake, and opened gifts. As the night wore on it was time for their first dance. The lights were dimmed and the song Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith played.

"Babe, you picked this?" Randy asked.

John nodded as they moved out to the middle of the dance floor. "Yeah...feel free to call me a corny sap."

"Well, we already knew that, Babe." Randy laughed as he moved to hold John close.

"Now you're stuck with me." John grinned as they danced. " Wait until you see our honeymoon suite for tonight. " They were set to fly out in the morning for their official honeymoon.

"Should I be scared?" Randy lightly chuckled as they danced.

"Nah...just your typical romantic suite." John replied. "You look hot in your tux by the way."

"You clean up good as well." Randy replied with a small kiss on the dance floor.

"Thanks...I can't believe we finally made it." John rested his head on Randy's shoulder as they danced.

"Three years, Babe...but finally." Randy whispered. The song ended and the two men broke apart to a light applause. It was getting late when the party began to part.

John felt a little awkward as he made his way over to where Nathan, Bob, and Elaine Orton stood with Randy in tow. "Good to see you all." He tried to smile.

Bob step forward to shake John's hand. "Congratulations to you both."

John almost sighed in relief. "Thanks, Bob." He offered Elaine a hug. "Randy and I will be leaving soon. I'm sure you'll agree it's been a long day." Elaine gave a soft smile and nod. When he came to Becky she pulled John in for a big hug.

John returned the hug. Nathan gave John a handshake. "I hope you two are happy...sorry I've been such an ass to you."

John tried not to look shocked. "It's cool, Man."

Randy and John said their goodbyes to other guests. "Well, have fun all...just don't let the cops get called." Randy yelled out. John and Randy left in a nice limo they had rented to the nearby hotel. John could not stop smiling after the perfect day.

On the ride Randy told John about Nate coming out to him earlier. John chuckled. "Fuck, never saw that one coming at all. He single or have a guy?"

"Single...wants a guy like you." Randy admitted. "Well, at least the built part."

"Oh." John chuckled. "I'll keep an eye out for him. Your folks will flip."

"I know...I just told him he will know when the time is right." Randy told John. John nodded. They arrived at the hotel and John paid the limo driver. They walked to take the elevator up to their honeymoon suite.

"Is our stuff for the trip in the suite?" Randy asked as John planned this without his knowledge.

"Yep...I took care of it all." John nodded. They got off the elevator and walked into the large suite. It was even nicer than normal. The bed was turned down with red rose petals littering the top. "You gonna take my virginity tonight?" John smiled, his dimples showing.

Randy chuckled. "Is there a kind I haven't taken yet already?"

John's face fell slightly. Randy was right. His real virginity had been taken years ago in the back of an old rusted car. A night that haunted him some twenty years later. "You're right...there's nothing left to give." He said in a numb tone.

Randy moved to cup John's face. "I was joking with you, Babe...we've just done a lot in different places. Hey, the Bahama's will be my first time on a beach...how about you?" He asked.

John's eyes looked misty. "Yeah." He whispered. "First time."

Randy smiled. "Well, we have that to look forward to." Randy pecked John's cheeks. "Come on, where did my smiling boy go to?"

"Sorry...just remembering my first time. It wasn't exactly something to remember." John admitted.

Randy knitted his brow a moment. "Oh...damn...I wasn't even talking about that, Babe...I was joking because we have done so much the last three years. You know….planes, bus...pool...cars...locker rooms...showers…"

John gave a nod. "You're not disappointed not to have a virgin tonight?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Randy replied. He didn't elaborate out loud even if his mind wanted to. John may have been taken against his will as a teen...but he was used multiple times by multiple people. If either man would be viewed as dirty it would be him.

"I guess...let's not go down that path." John moved to kiss Randy. He tried to look playful. "So...where are my Victoria Secret undies?"

"Where's our suitcases?" Randy asked

John pointed to a corner. "Over there, Baby."

Randy moved to look, finding his larger bag. He moved to open it and looked before pulling out a familiar pink shopping bag. He brought it over, holding it out. "Go on. Put it on." John took the bag and opened it. He pulled out the item inside. John pulled out a powder blue teddy with matching lace panties.

He snickered as he held it up. "Will this even fit me?"

"I hope so...if not the next stop is Torrid." Randy snickered.

"Saying I'm fat?" John joked. He took the items and disappeared into the large bathroom. Randy laughed as he began to strip from the tux. He looked over and saw someone had brought the flowers over from the dressing area. John did not walk out for a little while. He finally walked slowly from the bathroom. He was wearing the outfit but without the fake boobs of Joanna. "Well?" He spun around.

Randy smiled with a faint chuckle. "Well, it gets on you." He replied as he was standing in his briefs.

John shook his lace covered ass in Randy's direction. "Want a lap dance?"

Randy moved to sit on the end of the bed. "Come on over, Baby." John sauntered over slowly. When he was facing Randy he slowly began to rotate his hips, almost thrusting his clothed cock in the younger man's face. Randy let his eyes slowly roam John's body. "You know those aren't the goods I care about."

John looked a little surprised. "You don't like my dick?"

Randy smirked, taking a hand to cup John's cock with a faint squeeze. "I don't mind...why, you offering for a change?"

John gave a pant at the feeling. He felt his cock thicken. "No...just asking if you like it."

"I like all of you, Babe." Randy told him before moving his hand away.

John turned around to shake his ass in Randy's face. "This what you wanted to see?"

"Yeah, that's what I like." Randy reached a hand under the edge of the teddy to grab one of John's cheeks.

John gave a gasp at the touch. "Hope so...it's all your ass now."

"And I plan on getting plenty of use out of it." Randy replied with a swat.

John groaned. "Feels odd...your hand against the silk and lace...but good."

"Well, then lower them and get over my lap." Randy smirked.

John gave a shaky breath but obeyed, pulling down the skimpy underwear some so his ass was exposed. He moved to lay across Randy's lap. "I bet you thought of this ass all evening at the reception."

Randy rubbed over the cheeks. "Yeah...trying to keep my hands in a respectful position since there was family around." He replied before giving a swat.

John grunted softly. He chuckled. "You mean unlike my hand during the photos?"

"Yeah." Randy swatted John again. "No clue what you thought you would get besides fabric." He gave a third swat.

John had to laugh. "There's a little ass there."

"Only enough that I don't fall into the toilet." Randy replied with a swat and a grope.

"Oh, fuck." John exclaimed as Randy took a fistful of his ass. Any comeback he had planned left him as his mind was turned to mush. Heat made his cock grow harder.

"How early is our flight, Babe?" Randy asked as he rubbed over John's ass.

"Uh...10." John moaned out as he closed his eyes.

"Smart, Babe." Randy replied. "Knew we wouldn't be behaving tonight hmm?"

"W-Well...it is our wedding night...long time coming." John admitted between pants.

Randy chuckled with a hard swat. "Well, get on the bed and I'll get the lube...you can pick which way." John climbed from Randy's lap and stepped completely out of the panties. He got in bed and laid on his back after brushing the rose petals aside. He wanted to see Randy's gorgeous eyes as he took him. Randy got up and moved for the bags, getting his toiletry case and removing the tube. He moved over, setting it on the bed before removing his straining briefs.

"Isn't this place romantic?" John asked thickly. "It even has a huge whirlpool tub to share."

"Hmmm should I fill it now so we can get in right after?" Randy asked as he eyed John over.

"If you want." John told him. "Sounds great."

Randy walks over to begin filling the large tub. "May take a bit...hope you don't get cooled while we wait."

"I'll be okay." John called. He reached to stroke himself. "Just worry about you staying hard."

"Just thinking of that hot ass of yours is enough, Babe." Randy replied.

"That's kind of sweet." John admitted. He gave a moan as he tugged his cock.

Randy chuckled as he finished. "Should be good enough once we both get in." He shut it off and started the heat jets before looking back. "Now...that is hot."

"Thanks." John groaned. His legs were open and his face flushed as his left hand tugged his hard cock. "I...used to do this and think about you...how I could get you so pissed you'd fuck me."

"Memory lane hmm?" Randy smirked as he reached the bed and grabbed the lube.

"Yeah...I'd come to the hotel after a show and get off...thinking about you mostly...what smartass thing I could toss your way to make you grab and pound me." John admitted. He let his hand fall from his cock.

"Well, haven't need to worry about that for quite some time." Randy replied as he lifted John's one leg as he moved on the bed, draping it over his shoulder to help raise John's hips.

"Yeah...I'm glad." John admitted. "Much better now." Randy grasped his cock with one hand to help guide between John's cheeks and slowly push in. John looked up at Randy, for once not spouting dirty talk or jokes. His blue eyes studied his new husband's steel eyes.

Randy gazed back but with a moan. "You feel good." John said after a moment. "You always feel so damn good."

"Same here, Babe." Randy replied before he leaned down, bracing his hands on John's shoulders before kissing him. Their lips still joined Randy slowly began to move, rolling his hips to move along John's tight walls. John kissed Randy back with hunger. His hands raised to pull the younger man in to deepen the kiss. Randy moaned deeper into the kiss as he started to move faster. He was hungry to feel John fully. John moaned against Randy's lips. Feeling their tongues rubbing together made his cock want to throb between their bodies.

Randy let his hands grip John's shoulders harder, pinning him down. He loved every moment of this feeling. Finally he had to break the kiss the breath. "God, Babe. You're hot."

"S-So are you." John's chest heaved as he barred his neck. "Mark me...hard. We're off two weeks. I want to be marked as yours."

"Mmm Damn." Randy licked his lips before leaning in to use his tongue to trace the contours of John's neck until he found the spot where John gave a shaky gasp. He then moved to let his teeth slowly graze the area.

"Fuck!" John moaned out. His eyes drifted shut. Randy let his teeth graze more before latching on more to suck over the throbbing spot.

As John felt Randy mark his neck his body shuddered. He felt himself cum hard without his prostate even being directly stimulated yet. Randy moaned against John's neck as he felt John's walls tighten and the warm wetness forming between their bodies. He slowly stopped biting and licked over the spot. "Do you want to help me...or should I keep going and fill you?" He whispered thickly in John's ear.

"Y-You can keep going." John managed out between breaths.

Randy moved for the better angle and started moving faster again. He moaned out, feeling John. "Gonna fill you so deep, Babe."

"Yeah...fuck...I love you." John encouraged between panted breaths. Luckily it didn't take Randy too much longer before he finished himself. He panted as he tried not to collapse on top of John.

"That was good." John gave a dimpled smile at the younger man.

"Yes it was...Love ya." Randy pecked John's lips then he moved to lay next to him.

"Love you too, Hubby." John barred his neck. "So, how bad is it?"

Randy looked. "Well, I am sure there will be some looks on the plane and the hotel." He chuckled.

"Fuck them...it's my honeymoon week." John grinned. "I'm hoping you'll keep refreshing it over and over all week long."

"Sounds like a plan...so, the hot tub then sleep?" Randy asked. "Yeah." John groaned as he stood and helped Randy to stand. They enjoyed a warm soak together before retiring for the night. Both men felt sated and at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

(Thanks to Taker's Dark Lover as always for the great review. Jade and I are thinking of possibly taking a break from posting on this site after completing the two current stories. When we began writing on here over three years ago we got a lot of feedback from people who loved reading our stories. We are now lucky to get more than one review per chapter. We both love to write but we work jobs and it takes time to write and seems a waste when no one is really reading anymore.) Rose

John and Randy slept until the alarm woke them for breakfast then they rushed for their flight. The next few days passed by in a kind of blissful paradise. The men had plenty of time to relax, enjoy the gorgeous scenery and each other's company. After the third day on the island, John looked at Randy as they lounged in their room. "We need to think of something to do besides sex." He groaned, shifting. "I swear my ass is bruised and raw permanently." A few dark bruises dotted the side of his neck.

"Well, did you ever check into when they are doing those beginner scuba groups? Hope I didn't make you miss it already." Randy commented.

"Oh...I honestly forgot." John's face lit up some. "I have been wanting to learn. Maybe I'll try to find something out." It was still only mid-morning.

"Okay, Babe...I heard something about snorkeling in a saltwater pool. I prefer to keep actual air in my lungs." Randy tried to laugh.

John was dressed in a tank top and shorts. He moved to give Randy a big kiss. "You just chill here then, Baby. I'll catch up with you a little later."

"Okay, Babe...watch out for jellyfish." Randy laughed. John laughed as he put on his shoes and headed out. It took him a little while but he finally managed to locate an instructor who was going to do a scuba group that day. It was exciting for him to try something new. He had lived in Florida for years and never had the opportunity.

The instructor took everyone to fill out some paperwork that detailed safety protocols and waivers. He then took them to an equipment area where they were all fitted for wetsuits , tanks, and respirators. He carefully went over how to check air levels and how to properly insert the mouthpiece. He introduced the guests to some of the locals who were certified divers and would be acting as their partners for the day. John met a local guy who was around his age and seemed very experienced. He chatted with him awhile and tried to learn all he could.

The instructor took the group to an isolated part of the beach to finish gearing up before taking them in the shallow waters that had a barrier around it. They used the area to train beginners in a more controlled setting. After about fifteen minutes, a few people already had to quit as they couldn't control their breathing enough to actually stay under the water. John actually did better than most. After the set training time, his partner tapped him and signaled for him to come back up. The instructor praised those that made it that far and were getting ready to take them into deeper water but told everyone to keep their partners in sight.

John kept his partner in sight as he was told as he moved through the deep water. The feeling was exhilarating. About a half hour into the lesson John's partner began to move away from the main group. John heard the guy was very experienced and didn't even notice at first. At one point the man went to pat John on the shoulder as he had a few other times to he pointed out different sea life to the larger man. This time as he did though John felt a sharp pain radiate through his shoulder, wanting to shoot down his arm.

John tried not to panic at the sudden pain. He knew any health issues were dangerous in the deep water. He tried to gesture to his partner to let him know they needed to go up to the surface. The man nodded and headed for the surface, keeping John in his sight, making sure he wouldn't pass out and sink back down. John tried to figure out what was wrong as he fought past the odd feeling to make it to the surface. He felt great relief when they broke the surface and he knew he was safe. His head wanted to swim though. The man looked around as he removed his mouth piece. There was no sign of the main beach, but there was a sign of a smaller beach in the distance. "What's wrong?" He asked John as he tucked a hidden ring back in his equipment pouch.

John fought to remove his mouth piece. "Don't know...pain in my shoulder...feel strange." John gasped out. "Like I could pass out soon."

"Okay...try to get to shore line." The man pointed the direction. "May not be by hotel...but I can get help." He explained. "Think you can do that?"

"Don't know...keep on eye on me." John said honestly. He tried to move in the direction of the small island.

"Of course, Sir." The man replied as he led the way but kept looking back for John.

John pushed when he felt his body would not move. After what seemed like days to him they reached the shore. John felt everything go black as he felt his body fall on the sand. "Call...Randy." He mumbled. "Husband." The man checked John over before reaching in his pouch for a small GPS he was provided by his employer. He looked it over before hitting a button.

It was about five minutes with the man still checking John over when he heard a boat's motor approaching. Two more local looking men got off and waded to the shore line. Exchanging a few words, the first man was given an envelope before the two men went to grab John, loading him on board before the boat pulled away. John mumbled as he was moved and placed on the boat but never fully woke up. He could hear things as he drifted in and out but could not seem to full wake up.

John's suit was opened so one man could keep an eye on John's vitals to see he was still breathing and heart beating. Reaching another part of the same island, they unloaded John and left as instructed. A man had watched them from the trees. It was Kane. He walked out and toward John. He quickly picked him up and moved back for the trees. He gave a hiss like sound when John's dog tags flopped out of the suit and hit his hand. He tried to flop the chain back over as he reached the isolated small building. He kicked the door open, carrying him inside. Stephanie looked over from where she was sitting at a table. "Go get him secure before that stuff wears off." She told him. John gave a mumble as if putting an emphasis on her words. His body and mind were trying to wake. Kane moved to an adjacent room that had a small bed in it. Kane set John down and stripped the gear and suit off before tying his wrists down. He sneered at the necklace around John's neck, looking at the faint mark on his hand. He moved to the door.

"I need one of you a moment." He spoke out in his normal gruff tone.

Jeremy walked casually over to Kane. "What you need, Big Guy?" He had an air of confidence about him.

"Go remove his tags...you will need them for your...disguise...oh, and if he has a ring on." Kane told him without more detail.

Jeremy nodded and walked to the room where John laid with Kane behind him. He looked John over. "Fuck, we do look alike." He made a face at the purple love bites on John's neck before he bent to remove the tags. He then noticed the wedding ring and fought to pull it off as well.

"Good...Thank you." Kane replied simply. "The rest of the items are over there. I will take them to dry while you and Stephanie tend to...well, whatever you have planned for now. He should begin coming to in a few moments by my estimate." Kane went to gather the wetsuit, moving it to the main room to lay it out to dry. He looked at Stephanie. "So, we are keeping him here until his clone leaves...then we are transporting him home correct?" John gave a soft groan as his eyes wanted to try to open. His hands moved in the ropes. Jeremy watched him with great interest as if comparing their two bodies mentally.

Stephanie looked over. "Yes...we have the crate in the other room...and paperwork to state it is a sculpture heading back. Also the needed sedatives." She smiled faintly.

John's eyes opened fully. They looked a little glassy as he saw a figure standing over him. It was like looking into a mirror. Was he dreaming? "W-What?"

Jeremy smirked at the confused man. "Welcome back...looks like we have one too many golden boys around here." Stephanie moved her head, hearing Jeremy talking. She got up, moving for the room.

Jeremy reached to grab John's shirt. "I wonder if all parts of you look the same." There was a hunger in his eyes.

John woke more fully and began to struggle. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

"Don't you know when you look at yourself, John?" Stephanie commented as she walked more into the room. She was dressed in a rather simple sun dress.

John felt his mouth go dry as he heard a familiar, unmistakable voice. He turned his head to look in Stephanie's direction. "What do you want? What is all this?" He fought not to panic. "Why are you here on my honeymoon?"

Jeremy chuckled, running a finger over John's neck. "If it was me with Orton he would be sporting these."

Stephanie walked to the bed, looking John over. "Why should you be allowed a happy ending?" She asked coolly. "Let's see, you took my husband...my freedom...my pet." She laughed. "Time for penance." She ran a finger over one of the marks. "Your twin here will take your place...and in time show your...husband where he belongs."

John's eyes widened in horror as he realized the cold man in front of him would be with his Baby. He gave a shudder at the nail over the sensitive marks. "He'll never buy it!" John shouted. "He may look like me but his voice is different...mannerisms...personality. It will never work out for you. Randy will see right through it and come for me!"

Jeremy gave a laugh. "Yeah...sure. Because everyone has a twin right?"

"So, the voice may need a little work." Stephanie commented. "As for the others...amazing what can be explained by a head injury." She laughed.

"Just think in time, John...maybe I will let you two be together again." Stephanie gave a chilling laugh. "Two sweet pets." She smirked.

"He doesn't want to be your pet and neither do I!" John shouted. "I don't even like chicks that much! We played with two of the divas and I couldn't even keep it up for her."

Jeremy took a large hand to grasp John's cock under the shorts, drawing a groan from their captive. "Well, that's one thing we have in common. You're right though...I gotta work on that Boston accent."

"Well, you know I have ways to deal with that issue, John." Stephanie replied.

"Don't touch me!" John screamed at Jeremy as he gripped his cock.

Jeremy turned to look at his boss. "You mind if I fuck him? I can handle him. He won't get away. It's been awhile since I've had some good ass."

"Sure...have a ball." Stephanie replied.

Jeremy smirked at John as he grabbed his legs to raise him up. "Here that, Bitch? You get to take it from a real man." He grabbed a handful of John's clothed ass, squeezing. " Hmm...a little more junk in the trunk than me. "

"Fuck you!" John snapped.

"We will see how long that fire lasts once we begin treatment." Stephanie told John. "As for the amount of...junk...I'm sure you can think of something if Randy notices."

Jeremy let go of John, letting his legs drop. He looked at the way John was tied. "Hmm...have any cuffs or more rope?"

"Yeah, in the other room...one moment." Stephanie left, moving to another room that held the large crate in it. She opened a bag, removing leather shackles, bringing the two sets back. "Here you go." She smiled at Jeremy even if she knew it was a lost cause.

"Thanks." Jeremy took the restraints. " You said you used to enjoy using Orton with your husband...want to watch? " He wanted to keep his boss happy.

"Yes." She replied simply before moving to stand by the door. She peeked out quickly at Kane, giving a nod before looking back at the two men. "Should I shut the door in case he tries to bolt?"

Jeremy gave a dark laugh. "Let him try." He began to take off his clothing, showing a muscled body very similar to John's. He was already hard as he met John's glare with a cool confidence. He walked to the bed with a set of the cuffs.

"Let me grab a chair." Stephanie replied before leaving the room. She was met with Kane's gaze. She drew a breath, lifting her head. "Soon enough." She smiled as she grabbed a chair. "How's the hand?" He looked down at the small red mark and nodded before looking back at her. "Good." She turned, heading back for the room. In the short time she had been gone Jeremy had John free from the bed with his wrists shackled behind his back. He cursed at Jeremy as his captor pull him to a standing position.

Jeremy just laughed as he pulled down John's shorts and underwear in one quick movement. He spun John around to slap his ass. "Nice." John's cheeks showed signs of multiple bruises. " Your hubby abuse you or are you just a pain slut? " He gloated.

"Randy would never hurt me!" John shouted.

"How sweet." Stephanie cooed. "So protective even still." She moved to sit down.

"I'll take good care of him." Jeremy said mockingly. He looked at Stephanie. " Lube or you want me to just rip him open? "

"Lube...don't want my toy damaged." Stephanie replied. "Plus doesn't that hurt you too?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Not enough to care."

"I'm not your toy you sick bitch!" John yelled.

Jeremy spun John around and backed him up until his back was to the wall. He put a hand around John's throat to pin him there. "I'd watch your mouth, Slut."

"You just need breaking in." Stephanie smiled. "This is a good warm up. I tried to be nice...but if you insist...go ahead rip into him." She gave a cold smirk. "Not like I'll be using that part much."

"N-No...please I'm already sore." John admitted, seeing the look in Jeremy's eyes.

"What a fucking slut. No wonder Orton loves you. " Jeremy kept John's neck pinned as he used the other hand to guide his hard cock passed John's cheeks. "Love bites...bruised ass...sore ass...you'll make a nice pet."

John groaned in pain as Jeremy pushed in dry. "It's my honeymoon, you prick!"

"Should have watched the mouth then, John." Stephanie commented as she watched the scene. Hunter was not much for raw takes. It was interesting for her.

John bit his lip, trying to hold in cries of pain as Jeremy fucked him hard. The man reminded him a lot of the football player who had raped him in high school. "He does feel good." Jeremy grunted as he felt John begin to loosen for him. He laughed. "I always wondered what it would be like to actually go fuck myself...well, if I was a pussy bitch." John spat in his face which only earned him a hard backhand from Jeremy who finally released his neck.

"Get told that often?" Stephanie asked. "Guess it is an experience."

"Well, I do get a lot of middle fingers pointed my way." Jeremy laughed. John spat blood with a glare as his lip was busted open. " I do love them feisty. " He gave harder thrusts. "By the way...thanks for the wedding ring...you have good taste."

"He will have new jewelry soon enough." Stephanie replied.

"W-What are you talking about?" Some of the anger was replaced with fear as John looked toward Stephanie.

"Just proper markings for a pet." She smirked.

John thought of the brand Randy had worn and felt his mouth go dry. "Getting a little worried now, Superman?" Jeremy whispered as he fucked the man deeply.

"Is he feeling any better?" Stephanie asked as her eyes were glued on the two men. She wished she had cameras there.

"Oh yeah...getting better but still tight as fuck." Jeremy grinned. He brushed a spot inside John that made him moan slightly even if he hated it.

"Oh, yeah...do that again...make his body like it." Stephanie told him. She had a dark gleam in her eyes.

Jeremy grinned. "My pleasure." While he was not into women he loved an audience. He hit the same angle again, earning another heated sound from John. "There you go, Bitch. Take it." Stephanie watched on with a satisfied look. She was taking in every move of each man. She would definitely need to get a repeat when it could be recorded for her viewing pleasure later. John felt heat build in him as Jeremy knew exactly how to stroke him just right. He hated him but his body craved a dominant man. Jeremy began to tug on John's now hard cock as he fucked him. "There's a good slut...we'll come together." He gloated.

Stephanie bit her lip at the scene. She wanted to join but knew for now she had to wait. Jeremy saw the look of longing on the woman's face and smirked. "You want to do something?" He offered casually.  
"Well, it is getting...warm. But I didn't want to interrupt." Stephanie tried to reply in a civil manner.

Jeremy paused slightly. "Go ahead...you're the boss."

Stephanie got up from her seat, moving closer. She looked both men over before she placed one hand over John's neck and the other grasping John's cock. Her eyes seemed to almost bore into John's head as she looked. "It will be fun to watch your training."

John glared at the woman but still moaned softly. Jeremy looked a little shocked. "You won't be doing the training yourself?"

"Some of it...but a lot will be my...partner." She replied. "Once he learns to crave any kind of sexual contact then I can work with him more myself."

"Never! That will never happen." John tried to protest. Jeremy laughed. " You say that but you're about ready to blow already...I feel you straining. " Stephanie moved the hand from John's neck to begin running her nails over the bruises on his neck, remembering how he reacted before.

John shuddered. The nails made his body almost melt. Feeling the bruises reminded him of how they got there...how deeply and hungrily Randy had sucked his skin to mark him. "Hmm... He really likes that." Jeremy commented.

"Good." Stephanie replied simply as she continued. Jeremy smirked. He leaned in to bite the other side of John's neck. John cried out as he came, filling Stephanie's hand that held his cock. "Guess he does like pain." She chuckled as she looked. "Well, finish up I guess." Stephanie left to room to clean her hand.

Jeremy pulled out of John's abused ass, jerking the older man to his knees. When John cried out from the pain of being jerked down, Jeremy shoved the dirty member inside John's mouth, almost making him choke. "I'm about to bust...you'd better swallow." He snarled. John almost gagged from the taste of blood in his mouth.

Stephanie came back in to look and thought Jeremy was mighty brave. Jeremy groaned as he pushed deep, shooting down John's throat. He waited a moment before pulling out, patting John on the cheek. "Good boy." John glared but remained silent. Jeremy reached to jerk John to his feet, leading him back to the bed.

"Secure him then go get cleaned." Stephanie told him before leaving. Jeremy removed John's wrist cuffs and wrestled him down on his back. He grinned as he secured John's wrists over his head. "I'll be back for more of you." He winked before gathering his clothing to go clean. Once alone, John closed his eyes as he tried to block out the pain.

Stephanie looked at Kane who was looking over a leather bound book in his hand. "Sure you can handle what is needed?" The large man slowly nodded. "Well, go get what you need. Might as well let him know I won't be alone once Jeremy goes to be with Randy." Kane gave a small growl like sound before standing up. He moved for the other room and to the bag, removing a small black pouch. He then headed for the bedroom John was in. John had hoped he would be left alone when he heard footsteps. He opened his eyes and felt his heart race at the sight of Kane. He thought the man was in prison for what he had done to Randy.

"Hello, John." He spoke in a low tone. Something was oddly almost mesmerizing about him.

John's eyes widened as he looked in Kane's eyes that wanted to pull him in. "W-What do you want?"

"Soon quite a bit." Kane told John as he set the pouch on the nightstand and opened it to show what looked needles. He grabbed a long rubber strip, wrapping it around John's bound arm.

"What are you doing?" John started to struggle. " I know the sick shit you pulled with my Baby. "

"Right now not much." Kane replied as he took one needle and used his free hand to pin down the arm he tied the strap around. "Don't struggle and it won't hurt much." His eyes trailed along the skin for the spot he needed. John's chest heaved but he forced himself to stay still.

Kane inserted the needle then moved his hand to loosen the strap. He then drew on the needle, withdrawing some blood. He then took a small cloth to put over the spot as he removed it. "See...easy." He smiled before he gathered the things and left. John was shocked it had been so easy after Randy's horror stories but he was grateful. Kane moved to the kitchen area when he saw Jeremy was still in the bathroom and prepared the drink needed for him along with two normal drinks for him and Stephanie.

Jeremy emerged from the bathroom a short time later. His lower half was wrapped in a towel. "Fuck, that felt good." He exclaimed.

"Good. We prepared a toast." Stephanie told him. "Come dress and then come sit." She looked him over. "Or you could stay like that." Kane tired not to roll his eyes.

"Thanks...don't mind if I do." Jeremy smirked. His tongue peaked from his lips, showing a small piercing. " Oh...you forgot to mention Cena has a scar on his neck...it's noticeable as hell. "

"You relax it will be fine." Kane replied as he passed out the drinks.

"You will need to remove that though." Stephanie commented about the tongue piercing.

Jeremy sighed. "Yeah...Mr. Boring...I know."

"Relax...even if it heals over I am sure you can deal with the pain of getting it redone if you want that badly." Stephanie told him.

"True...I do like using it for sex." Jeremy took his drink.

Kane drank some of his. "Drink up...make you feel like a new man in the morning." He laughed.

"How do you use it for sex if you only top?" Stephanie asked.

Jeremy took a large sip of the drink. He smirked at Stephanie. "Let's see...I run it all over their body until they beg for more...rim their ass until they scream for my dick to name a few things."

"You actually do rimming...damn." Stephanie chuckled. "Well, maybe somehow you can slip it in...say you got it done on an impulse or something?"

"I like the feeling of control...the rush of making them beg for it...like Johnny in there." Jeremy explained as he finished his drink.

"Good...we'll keep you in for two more days...then set you out to be found." Stephanie told him.

"I'll go cook...John too." Kane replied.

"Just let me know when you want a taste of our captive. I'll get him all ready for you." Jeremy winked at her before exiting the room. Stephanie chuckled to herself sure she would take him up on the offer at some point.

Back at the hotel, Randy had already finished his activity and was back in the suite showered and relaxing. He was in a robe waiting for John to return so they could decide where they wanted to dine that night. It was growing late when a knock came on Randy's suite door. Randy got up, tightening the robe around himself as he headed for the doors. "Forget your room key, Babe?" Randy called out before opening it. He was getting ready to move to the side to let John in but stopped when he saw two men there instead. His brow knitted, looking at them and suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Can I help you?"

The older looking man finally spoke up. "Mr. Orton? We are afraid to say there is an issue with your husband. He never returned with the scuba group."

"What?" Randy exclaimed shocked.

"Sorry, Sir...may we come in?" A younger man maybe about Randy's age spoke up.

"Uh...yeah sure." He moved to let the two men enter the room. "Will you two excuse me a moment?"

"Oh course." the younger man told him. Randy moved to quickly grab shorts and a tank top, moving into the bathroom to dress. As he did he tried to process what he was just told. John didn't return with the group? He came back out, looking at the men.

"Okay...how is it he didn't return? Don't you guys have guides with them?" Randy asked, walking over to them trying to remain calm.

"His buddy hasn't been seen either...he is a local man and somehow they two of them drifted from the others." The younger man spoke.

"It's very rare for this to happen...our locals are very experienced...actually, I don't ever recall it happening before." The older man added.

"Well, it obviously happened now." Randy exclaimed. Where they blaming John for it since they claimed it never did happen before? "What are you doing to find them?!"

"We have people looking everywhere." The older man looked regretful. " Sometimes even with the most experienced divers there can be...accidents out of their control. Your husband signed a full disclosure before going out. If he is not found by morning we can call the police if you wish. "

"If I wish?!" Randy blew up. "Why wouldn't I want them contacted?" Randy closed his eyes with a deep breath.

"We are prepared to extend your stay another week or until he is found." The younger man spoke up.

"A week?" Randy asked, looking over. He feared even waiting a day for police John could have drowned and be lost. "Good because I'm not leaving. Anything I can do to help."

"If anything comes up we will call you." The older man took Randy's number before they both left him alone. Randy shook his head. He was torn between rage and depression. He went for his phone double checking a signal before calling the States. He needed someone to help ground him since John was not there to do it.

Cody answered on the third ring. His voice sounded cheerful. "Hey, Ran? Why the hell you calling me on your honeymoon? Shouldn't you and John be...well, you know?"

"He's missing, Codes." Randy's voice was already beginning to crack. "He went on an outing can vanished along with his guide." Randy moved to sit on the couch.

"Missing?" Cody's voice sounded shocked. "What kind of outing?"

"Beginning scuba...he wanted to learn in Florida but never did. They said this has never happened before." Randy told him, feeling choked up. "They have their own people looking and will call police in the morning. What am I going to do, Codes? We were set to come back in four days…" Randy made a groan like sound, closing his eyes.

"Don't you worry about coming back...they'll deal. You focus on yourself and finding John." Cody told him. He didn't tell Randy if John had a scuba accident chances he was already dead.

"Fucking asses made sure I knew John signed a release form! Do they think I fucking care about sueing all their asses?" Randy snapped out.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Man. This is fucked up." Cody said sadly. " You shouldn't be alone...want me to join you? I'm off a few days. "

"Yeah...sure...thanks. I'll text you the hotel information so you can get a flight." Randy faintly calmed down.

"We'll find him, Ran. John's a tough SOB." Cody assured his friend. " You think he'd let a little water keep him down...he's Superman. "

Randy gave a weak laugh. "I promise no mini bar...or repair bills before you arrive." He told him faintly as part of him already wanted to find a fifth of JD. "I haven't even had dinner yet." Randy sighed. "I was...I was wai-waiting for him to get in." Cody could hear a sniffle as Randy was beginning to break down more.

"It's okay to be upset, Ran...just try to hang in there." Cody said softly.

"Yeah...text me when you know when you should be getting in...I'll let the front know you will be showing up so they will give you a key." Randy told him. "Okay...see you soon." Cody ended the call. He wiped a few tears from his eyes. John had become like a brother to him these past few years. Why was life so cruel? Randy pushed himself to leave the room to inform the front desk of Cody coming in in the next day or so. He then returned to his room, ordering dinner as he didn't want the crowds of the restaurants that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Randy did the best he could to sleep that night. Sadly, it felt like a really long night full of nightmares and checking his phone for any kind of message. There was no word of John the next day. The police stopped by and Randy filed a missing persons report. The room seemed so quiet with John gone. A large blue snake sat on the bed. John had purchased it during the honeymoon. He joked it was a husband for Mr. Slimy. Randy wanted to call the office, but he couldn't. He was telling himself he was jumping the gun. He sat on the bed, actually holding the snake as John had sprayed some of his cologne on it.

There was a knock mid afternoon a moment before Cody walked in with a key. He saw Randy sitting on the bed as he shut the door. "Hey, Ran."

Randy jumped, setting the snake to the side and wiped his eyes. "Hey, Codes." His voice cracked.

Cody walked closer until he could sit on the bed by Randy. "Heard anything at all?" He asked as he put an arm over his shoulder.

Randy shook his head. "The police came to get information from me earlier but that is all." He admitted.

"Fuck, Man." Cody sighed. " I'm so sorry. " He knew by now John had to be gone but he wouldn't say it.

"They offered to extend my stay an extra week...bu-but what's the point." Randy commented, looking down. He wasn't a fool. What was the chance two men vanished completely?

Cody was quiet a moment before reluctantly speaking. "There's always a chance, Ran. Was the other guy ever found?"

"Not from what I heard." Randy told him.

"If...neither shows up in a few more days, Ran...maybe you should head back." Cody's voice broke as he thought of John's smiling face at the wedding.

"I know...it's just delaying isn't it?" Randy lowered his head. "I can't do this, Codes...I can't bear the thoughts."

"I know, Buddy." Cody pulled Randy close. " What was the last thing you guys did? "

"Besides...connecting?" Randy gave a dry laugh as he almost collapsed against the smaller man.

"Well, yeah." Cody held Randy. " Sometimes thinking about it helps...what did he say before he left? "

Randy tried to think. "We talked about doing something that didn't involved these four walls...th-that's when the talk about him diving came up...I...I told him I prefer snorkeling...actual air in my lungs." Randy shuttered at the thought of something went wrong with John's gear and he drowned.

Cody rubbed Randy's back. "I'll be here as long as you need me...you're like family...so is John."

"You have work too though." Randy told him as he went to move.

"I know...John was right about Finn...we hooked up. He's great." Cody said.

Randy gave a weak smile. "Glad for you guys...that was fast...or was it even before the...the wedding?"

"Yeah...I just didn't get to tell you." Cody's voice broke. " He can't be gone, Ran. I know John is out there. "

"Where though? In what condition? If he didn't come back, he must be hurt...but where?" Randy replied, trying not to yell.

"I don't know...maybe he swam to another island or something?" Cody knew he was grasping at straws.

"Yeah guess it's possible. If he's hurt though...how will he be found?" Randy asked. "Okay, enough of that for now….tell me about the two of you."

"We went on a date a week or so before you got married." Cody told Randy as he wiped his eyes. "Let's just say the chemistry was immediate. He was like my other half...he's into BDSM too...loves being the bottom to my top. We hooked up a few days after that...no disrespect to my Evan but fuck, he was the best I ever had."

"I'm sure Evan is fine with it, Codes...um..you tell Finn where you went off to?" Randy asked.

"Yeah...we aren't full out Dom and sub yet...still talking it all out." Cody laughed. "Well, between the fucking."

Randy gave a weak laugh. "I just didn't want him to worry if he didn't see you."

"I told him...he said for me to go...you needed me." Cody told him. "I think I love him, Ran...we connect so well."

"I know some would say don't rush...but I say you will know when you know...I did with John." Randy replied then looked down again. If John was 'his one' what happens now?

"You know, Ran...when I lost Evan I thought I lost my one chance at happiness...he was my soulmate." Cody said carefully. "Life has a way of surprising you."

"Yeah, I guess." Randy looked down at his ring, playing with it slightly.

"That's a nice ring...never noticed the snake before." Cody admitted as he looked. "John pick that out for you?"

"And the necklace." Randy told Cody, lifting the pendent up.

"You never take it off...for the longest time I assumed it was a day collar." Cody admitted.

Randy tried not to cringe at the comparison. "No...we...we don't have a relationship like that. He wanted me to have it of a reminder of how I used to be in the ring...and how strong I could be when I tried. When I felt so weak and beaten...he wanted me to remember how strong I could be when I fight back."

Cody nodded. "That's cool...hey, all couples are different. John seems more the bottom type than you anyway."

"He is...we tried the other on occasion...but he prefers the bottom side." Randy told him. "Um...hungry or do you want to take a walk on the beach?" Cody agreed to a walk so the two men could get out. He wanted Randy's mind to be on other things than John if that were possible.

Meanwhile, John felt worried, angry, and in pain. He had spent the night in the restraints and it was now almost evening again. His body was sore from the fucking Jeremy had given him the night before but all he could think about was his Baby. He knew Randy had to be so worried right now. Stephanie walked up behind Jeremy, seeing he was studying himself in the full length mirror in the bedroom area. "You okay?" She asked. It seemed the changes Kane told her about either were not working or were more gradual than expected.

"Something's strange." Jeremy had a hand to his throat. "This sounds insane...I know Cena got that scar from a ring injury...but I swear I'm getting the same one."

"Actually, it's a surgical scar." Stephanie told him. "He had neck surgery done and has that scar."

Jeremy turned to face her. "Then why the fuck am I getting one?" He pointed. "And is it me or is my voice changing too? I'm not doing it on purpose."

"Maybe you're just good at it." She smiled.

Kane was off to side looking. He nodded slowly, looking at the exchange. "You will be just fine...told you last night you will feel like a new man today." He smiled faintly.

Jeremy's eyes narrowed as he spun to look at Kane. "You put something in my drink? It's scarring my body? What about side effects?"

"The effects will fade after a month unless you take more...so whenever you check in you will drink more...well, at least until you are done your task." Kane told him. "It only affects your outward form and the voice. Consider it a good illusion."

Jeremy looked a moment then shook his head. He was getting paid a small fortune. "Fine...fine...how is our resident Superman anyway?"

"Last I knew resting after I took him to the bathroom this afternoon." Kane told him.

"Hmm I think I'm ready for a workout myself." Stephanie commented.

Jeremy looked her direction. "I'm sure it's been awhile. Any plans specifically?"

"Well, I doubt he would be cooperative for anything past my riding right now." She admitted.

"Oh...okay. Thought you were into that kinky whips and paddles shit." Jeremy shrugged.

"Oh, I am...but most of my stuff is still back home." Stephanie admitted.

Jeremy nodded again. "Give me about ten...I can get him hard for you. If you had a vibrator it would be easier though."

"One moment." Stephanie moved to a suitcase and pulled out a purple vibrator. She brought it over.

"Might want to give me lube this time if you want him at attention. I tore his ass up pretty good." Jeremy admitted without a hint of regret.

"Oh, yeah." Stephanie had to move into the other room to get it and came back over. "Here you go."

Jeremy took the items and disappeared. John turned to look as he heard footsteps. "Playtime again, Playa." Jeremy said in John's trademark Boston accent.

John looked in shock at the other man. "How are you talking like that?"

Jeremy grinned as he neared the bed. "What can I say? I'm a fast learner. Now, spread'em or you'll be sorry." John tried to hide the fear in his eyes. Jeremy rolled his own blue eyes. "I'm not here for round two...the little lady wants a ride. I heard you say you can't get it up for the women...I get that...they're overrated." He held up the toy. "I even brought lube...so come on. Don't make it harder on yourself." John slowly moved to open his legs. Jeremy added lube to the toy. "Good Boy...you're smart."

Stephanie waited a few minutes. "What if he decides to tell?" Kane asked her.

"Who is he going to tell and what is he going to say?" She whispered back. "That someone cast a spell on him?" She laughed. "Plus, with all the money he will have access to he would be stupid." She smirked. "Or he ends up like our diver buddy...that was dealt with right?"

"Yes. They should be finding him on the night tide." Kane replied.

Jeremy was actually not too rough as he inserted the toy in John and turned it on. "No hard feelings...just business." He said coldly as he moved to jerk John's limp cock. " I'll have you hard for Queen Bitch in no time. " Stephanie moved to head into the room watching. John was moaning softly when Stephanie walked in. Jeremy had stripped him of his shirt and was running his tongue all over John's chest. The cold metal of the tongue ring made the captive man shudder. She nodded as she took in the scene. She did have to admit he had quite a few talents.

"God, you're a hot piece of ass." Jeremy said thickly. He actually held John's cock, running his piercing over the tip. " I could have you and your Baby moaning for me. "

"Oh, fuck!" John cried out at the feeling.

"Break his...Baby down enough and you may get that chance of both at the same time." Stephanie told him.

"You leave him alone!" John yelled out but then moaned. Jeremy moved to leave John and stand. " There you go, Boss. He's so hard he's dripping. "

Stephanie moved to strip from the dress then her panties. She made her way over to the bed. John glared at the woman. "Hope you have a condom." Jeremy commented. " Doubt you want him to get you pregnant. "

She gave a faint glare at the comment. "Not an issue." She said in a tone that told it was best not to pry. She then focused back on John, taking a hand to trace her nails over his chest.

John glared at her but gave a slight gasp. "I'm gonna go relax." Jeremy announced. He had no desire to see Stephanie naked with John.

"Yeah, go on." Stephane told him. She leaned down to kiss John's nipple before she lightly nipped at it. "I remembered a time you did want me." She faintly whispered. "We will get there again."

"Yeah, as a fun night with my boss." John glared. " Not as your prisoner...I love Randy. You let that monster hurt him I'll never forgive you. " Jeremy had left the room.

Stephanie gripped John's, jaw tilting it. "I think we are past forgiveness don't you?" She took her other hand to grasp John's cock with a stroke.

John spat in her direction. "Get your hands off me you stupid bitch." He knew Jeremy was a hired man while Stephanie was creating this mess. Stephanie took her hand from John's jar to wipe the spit away before she slapped John across the face with it. She then moved to climb on the bed and sink herself down on John's cock. "I'd rather have your slap than your touch." John snarled. " Fucking bitch. "

"I'm sure you will get plenty of both by the time I am done with you, John." Stephanie almost sneered back as she filled herself with John's hard manhood. She braced her hands on his chest, letting she nails dig in before she started to move up and down along the length with faint pants.

"Why do you want this? Lowering yourself to fuck a guy who has to be warmed by someone else...a guy you hate?" John's hands flexed in the restraints.

"Because I will bend you in time. I admit I will need some aid like I did with...your Baby before." She spoke with a moan. "But by the time I am done you both will both be at my call for my desires."

John jerked in the restraints. "Never! We'll never bend for you!" He jerked so hard he drove his cock up deeper inside her.

"Mmmm We will see, John...Mmm yeah." She moaned out. John glared daggers at the woman as she used his body. He was determined she would not hear him moan as Jeremy had. She moved her hands to grip John's sides as she leaned over, changing the angle inside with a pleased moan. "Yeah...that's it." John's breath came in hard pants but he remained silent. He refused to feed into her fun. "Mmm your defiance is almost as hot as your submission." She panted out with a lick of her lips.

"You're just a sex starved bitch!" John snapped.

She moaned out, her head pushing back. "And I guess I will just use you to feed that hunger." She then lowered her head to look at him. She stopped riding to look at him with a cold thin lined smile. "You saw the results of what can be in time, John. Just remember that." She started to move again.

"And you know how stubborn I am...you touch my Baby I'll rip you apart." John warned.

"Right...You could have killed me before...instead you locked me next to my dead husband!" She snapped and took a hand from John's side to slap him again. She got off and gather her things, storming from the room. "NEXT TIME REMIND ME TO GAG HIM." She shrieked as she headed for the bathroom, slamming the door.

Jeremy looked amused as Stephanie stormed by him. "Guess she can't handle a feisty bitch." John was relieved she had left even if he was still hard and his face hurt.

Kane shook his head. "Trust me she is far from delicate. Something set her off."

"She said gag...must have been something he said." Jeremy stood up. " Guess I'll go take that toy out of him. "

"If he hasn't gotten off don't help him." Kane told Jeremy. He took a deep breath. "Guess I will try to calm her down." He headed for the bathroom, knocking.

Jeremy had to chuckle as he walked in to see John. "Lucky you...you pissed her off so much she left...dangerous game." He moved to shut off the toy and pull it out.

"Open up, Stephy." Kane called through the door. The door slowly opened and the large man stepped inside, shutting it. He looked the irate woman over in the small space. His two-tone blues flashed an almost red. "Come here." He told her and she stepped closer untill he could grab her. "All in time we will get them back." He told her as he held her. She nodded against his chest. She wasn't crying, just fuming.

She pulled back, looking. "What hurt you?"

"Something on John's necklace." Kane replied, his tone changing faintly to the more hypnotic tone.

"Th-that's why you couldn't get them before now?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I believe so." Kane replied. "This works as well for now though." He cupped her jaw. "Go freshen up. I told Jeremy to leave John with blue balls." He turned and left before Stephanie moved for the shower.

Jeremy looked at John's straining cock. "I'd like to make you beg for me...but orders." He took the toy and left John all alone.

As Jeremy came back in so did Kane. His mismatched blues showing again. "He will pay for that." He moved to turn on a small tv. "Let's see if there is any local news."

Jeremy sat the toy down. "I don't think he gave a shit about the blue balls. He kept giving me this satisfied smirk. I think he sees it as a victory he got to her."

"Trust me...there is a difference between winning a single battle and winning the war." Kane commented. "Damn, isn't there any new shows on this island?" He grumbled, shutting it off.

Jeremy looked at the toy. "This needs washed when she gets out."

"She may need it a bit before we train him better." Kane laughed looked at the toy.

"Even not accommodating he still felt better." Stephanie exclaimed as she took the toy and moved to clean it.

"Damn...hope I'm not in the dog house now." Kane replied.

Jeremy shrugged. "Why not just gag him? Problem solved. Use him like a toy."

"I will next time." Stephanie called back out.

"Easy enough fix." Jeremy shrugged. " I actually enjoy his big mouth...in more ways than one...he choked on my cock last time. "

"What if he had tried biting you?" Kane asked.

"Then he loses a tooth or worse. I warned him and he swallowed like a good boy." Jeremy said proudly.

"Good to know." Kane laughed. "So, I guess after breakfast we will have you get dressed in his stuff and send you out."

"Yeah...then I get to have a ball with the other one...he's hot as hell." Jeremy smirked. He looked at John's wedding ring on his finger.

"Yes...took care of most of the hard part for you...now just need to see how good your acting is." Kane told him.

"I will make sure your work schedule is light...well, once John gets cleared for work after his ordeal." Stephanie told him.

"I think you'll have an easier time training John." Jeremy said honestly to Kane. " For all his protesting his body craves cock...and being dominated. He came when I bit his neck. "

"And then we expand in time." Kane told him.

The day passed by. The next morning Jeremy showered and moved to dress. He grunted as he tried to pull up the jeans over his ass. "Pants are fucking tight...my ass look bigger?" He asked Stephanie.

Stephanie moved to look. "Looks fine to me." She smirked.

Jeremy studied himself in the mirror. "No...my ass is definitely bigger...it looks like the bitch in there...fuck, I need to go steal his pants."

"All part of the program." Kane told him. "Trust us...fans would know if that was lacking. Even in the loose shorts."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "The fans look at his ass?"

"Yes, they do." Stephanie commented. "A fan even created a spoof twitter that was supposed to be tweets from his ass."

Jeremy just looked before shaking his head. "Damn...talk about a money maker...well, I'll go steal his clothes if you're cool with that. I'm sure they'll fit me better."

"Makes sense...in case Randy somehow remembers what John wore that day."Stephanie replied.

"That means he won't have any clothing. Finding stuff to fit this junk can't be easy." Jeremy patted his ass.

"Who says he will need much for now?" Kane commented. "When you come for your first check in you can bring a few items to leave." Jeremy nodded. He walked into the room where John still slept fitfully. He gathered up John's clothing except for his underwear and left the room to get dressed.

"The charter is set for tonight." Stephanie told Kane. "So, once he is in position we can get John ready." Kane slowly nodded his understanding.

"How you gonna move him?" Jeremy asked curiously as he dressed in John's clothing.

"Don't you worry about those details." Stephanie told him. "We have it handled."

Jeremy shrugged as he finished and put on the shoes and dog tags. "Whatever, Boss. None of my concern. So...what's my story in all this? I just show up somewhere?"

"I will be taking you to a neighboring island. I'll drop you off then a message sent to a local group that you were spotted on the beach to be found." Kane explained.

Jeremy nodded. "Sounds good." He walked over to Stephanie, spinning around. "Do I pass?"

She looked him over. "Yeah...just the tags...under the shirt. Then need to squeeze all of that into the wetsuit." Jeremy nodded and put the tags under the shirt. He walked to wrestle his way into the mostly dry suit with a grunt. "The tank will be fun." Stephanie joked.

"Maybe he could say he ditched it at one point." Kane suggested.

"No..they will want to know where." Stephanie told him.

Jeremy groaned. "Fuck." It took him awhile but he was finally all in place the way John had been when he was abducted.

"Okay...let's go."Kane told him. Jeremy waved at Stephanie before following Kane out the door. He was ready to get started on this job. Kane took him to a small boat and they got in. They had to watch out for other boats in the area that were patrolling the area still. Kane watched Jeremy as the man was in front of him looking out ahead. Nearing the targeted shoreline Kane's eyes flickered briefly before he balled his fist, hitting Jeremy on the base of the skull.

Jeremy made a sound before pitching forward. He laid still in the boat. Pulling to shore Kane quickly unloaded Jeremy so he was still partly in the water, knowing he should be spotted long before the tide came in. He then quickly left. Jeremy laid out cold in the water. His breathing was still steady though. Once Kane was back at the hut with Stephanie he placed the radio call out about spotting a form on the beach but said his vessel was too large to get a better look. Jeremy groaned a short time later as he began to stir. His foggy mind tried to process what had happened. "Son of a bitch." He mumbled. "What if he had scrambled my brains?"

It wasn't much longer that Jeremy saw a few boats in the distance. He honestly did feel a bit scrambled still but he exaggerated it by lying back down the way he had been left by Kane. He wanted to put on a good show. One of the smaller boats came closer to shore and dropped anchor before two men jumped in the water, heading for the beach for a closer inspection. "Sir?" One called out. The other moved even closer to check the man over.

Jeremy gave a groan as he pretended to struggle to sit up. "W-Where am I?" He mumbled.

"Just take it easy, Sir." The one man told him. "You know who you are?" The second man went to signal one of the other boats.

Jeremy squinted as if unsure. He wanted to play off a head injury in case he had to act different around Randy in time. "Uh...John...I think?"

"Okay, John...just stay still. We are getting help for ya." The man told him in the thick accent. Jeremy nodded as he sat. His head honestly did hurt so it made pretending easier. It was only a few moments before a helicopter could be heard and seen coming into view. It was a medical chopper that two medics got out and headed over. They helped removed the heavy tank from Jeremy and carefully removed the headpiece to check for any major injuries. They were pleased to not see any cuts.

"You think you can walk if we help you, Sir?" One medic asked.

"I-I'll try." Jeremy moved to slowly stand up. He swayed lightly. Each medic took a side and helped him to the chopper. They guided him inside and to a seat, strapping him in. Once it took off the men still on the shore headed back for their boat.

"You are very lucky, Sir." One medic told him. "You are Mr. Cena right?"

"Cena? Y-Yes." Jeremy said at last. "Sorry...head's a little foggy. I hit it on something."

"It's fine, Sir...just take it easy...the doctor will check you over once we arrive. You are very lucky...honestly, we were getting ready to call of the search after your diving partner was found last night."

"He okay?" Jeremy asked although he knew full well what had happened to the local man.

"I am sorry, John." The medic replied. "He was found dead. Looked like he was attacked by something in the water. So, of course there was fear the same happened to you."

Jeremy lowered his head in mock sadness. "I'm so sorry...but I'm thankful I somehow survived."

"Yes indeed." The medic replied shortly before they started to make their descent to the small medical center. "Your husband will be contacted for you shortly I am sure."

"Y-Yes...he must be worried sick." Jeremy tried to sound upset and not use his normally cold tone.

"I am sure...more so if he was informed about your diving partner." The medic told him as they landed. They insisted on moving him onto a stretcher to the inside to then get helped from the wet suit and examined.

Jeremy tried to appear grateful for the help while inwardly he was smirking. Everything was going according to plan.


	7. Chapter 7

(Hope you all enjoy the update.) Jade and Rose

Cody was sleeping when he heard Randy's phone go off. He looked over in the bed, shaking his best friend. "Ran...phone." They had slept in after spending the night talking so Randy could vent.

"Wh...oh." Randy moved to grab the phone. "Hello?" His voice cracked from lack of sleep and being upset over the discovery last night.

"Mr. Orton?" A man's voice could be heard over the phone. "I have news about your husband Mr. Cena. He was found this morning."

Randy's eyes shot open as he shot up in the bed, his heart racing. "How is he? Where is he?" Randy asked fast.

Cody looked over at Randy. "You and he are very lucky, Sir. He was found this morning with only a head injury at a nearby island. He seemed a little shaken and confused but did know his name." The man then gave Randy the name of the medical center.

"I'm staying at a resort on the same island...I'll be right there...who do I check in with?" Randy asked as he got up, holding the phone with one hand and looking for clothing with the other.

The man gave Randy the name of the head medic before ending the call. Cody jumped out of bed. "They found John?" He could hardly believe it.

"Yeah...they said from what they could tell just a minor head injury." Randy exclaimed as he rushed to dress in fresh clothing.

"I told you he was Superman." Cody grinned, hardly able to believe it.

"Um...damn...come with me?" Randy asked. He wanted his buddy there in case there was some kind of mistake.

Cody hurried to throw on some clothing. "Of course, Ran...no problem." It did not take them long to dress and leave the hotel.

They hailed a taxi to take them to the center. Randy was a bundle of nerves the whole ride. Cody tried to keep Randy calm although it was a lost cause. When they arrived at the center the two men hurried inside. They went to track down the medic Randy was instructed to. His stomach felt in knots like he could be sick any moment. When they found the medic the man gave Randy a smile. "Mr. Orton. Good to see you...your husband is in the room on the right." He pointed to a small door. "He has only minor head injury...it should be safe to see him."

"Thank you so much." Randy told him before he headed for the room.

When the men opened the door, Jeremy laid in a small bed. His eyes opened when he heard the sound, taking in the sight. The man he had seen many times in photos as his husband looked even more striking in person. He was tall with tanned skin and piercing blue eyes. The tats covering his arms were Jeremy's weakness. He had been with a lot of men but this guy was super model sexy. The other man with him wasn't bad either. He tried to give a shaky smile. "R-Randy?"

"Yeah, Babe...so glad to see you." Randy tried to keep his tone soft. He moved closer to the bed to take John's hand. "Fuck, you scared me so much."

Jeremy tried not to make a face at the sweet gesture. Randy was hot as hell but he was not into the soft shit. "I...don't know what happened...woke up in the water."

Cody offered a smile. " So glad you're okay, Johnny. " Jeremy looked at Cody. "Thanks...Man."

"Somehow you and your dive partner got separated from the main group." Randy told him. "That's all I really know."

"I heard he passed away." Jeremy sighed. " Poor guy...sorry I made you worry. "

Randy nodded. "I heard it was pretty bad." He bit his lip. "I'm just glad you will be okay. Did they say when they may release you?"

"I think soon.." Jeremy looked at Cody. "You a buddy of Randy's? " He smirked. "Didn't replace me already did he?"

Cody's face paled, looking at Randy.

"Johnny...damn, Babe how bad did they think you hit your head?" Randy commented. "Of course I didn't replace you. Cody's a childhood friend of mine. Helped both of us since that stuff happened."

Jeremy thought 'oh fuck' but lowered his head as if confused. "Sorry...some things feel foggy still."

"It's okay, Babe...I been there." Randy lifted his hand to kiss the back of it before moving to sit.

Jeremy tried not to tense as he hated kisses. "Sorry I ruined our honeymoon." Cody moved to stand by the bed.

"Fuck that...we have plenty of time." Randy gave a faint laugh. "Told you I should have kept you tied up in the room all week."

Jeremy smirked. "I could think of plenty to do." Cody made a face. " Get a room, Guys. "

"Yeah...yeah...well, we can head home once you get cleared...or tell the resort we want the free week they offered me when you were missing." Randy told him. He looked at Cody. "Of course I'm not kicking you out right away...that would be rude. Thanks so much again."

"I won't stay...you and John should be alone. I can go back relieved now." Cody told his friend.

"Okay, Codes...once I know we are heading back for Florida I'll let you know. Of course, go relax at the room until you can get a flight out." Randy told him before moving to give him a grateful hug.

Cody hugged Randy tight. "So glad he's okay." He whispered.

"Me too." Randy replied, letting go. "You travel safe now, Codes."

Cody moved to hug John and felt the older man tense up. "See you both later." He paused a moment and then headed out.

Randy returned to the chair, looking at John. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um...telling you goodbye and leaving for my lessons." Jeremy guessed.

"Not too bad I guess." Randy looked down. "So, would you rather go home, stay here the two days of our original plan or tell them we want the comped week they offered me?"

Jeremy pondered the question. He wondered if it mattered to Stephanie. "We can stay the two days then maybe head home." His heart suddenly raced, realizing he didn't know the security code for John's home. He would have to call Stephanie later and get it.

"Okay, Babe...I guess just wait and see when they say we can go back." Randy smiled. Jeremy was released a few hours later and they made the ride back to the hotel. His mind raced with things he had to find out. Like how to unlock John's phone without a code and the fingerprint. Randy led John to their suite and opened the door for him. "Hungry?"

"Starving." Jeremy nodded. " How about you? "

"Yeah...what would you like?" Randy asked, not telling John he didn't eat much the last day or so. "I think room service would be the best bet." He moved for the book by the phone.

"Hmm...steak and shrimp platter...gotta protein up." Jeremy moved to pick up a tablet, assuming it was John's as the background had a near nude pic of Randy. Thankfully, it wasn't locked.

"Okay, Babe...just relax...go freshen up if you want." Randy told him as he went to place the order, of course making John's a double order.

Jeremy carried the tablet into the bathroom. He opened the email app and sent Stephanie a message. #Things went according to plan. Staying two days and heading back. I need his house code and phone pin.#

Stephanie heard her phone go off and looked. "Damn, didn't think of that one." She looked at Kane. "Good thing we didn't knock John out yet."

"What is it?" Kane asked, looking.

"Access code for the phone and house." She told him.

"Hmm, I doubt John will just tell us." Kane told her.

"Well, suggestions?" She asked him.

"Well, what is the chance he uses the same code for each? Most are four digits...have him try John's birthday 0423 or his main debut...hmmm." Kane closed his eyes, thinking before he went for his own phone looking something. "0627 his match against Kurt."

Jeremy tried the codes on the phone and sighed when none worked. #Nope at least not on his phone. Better make him tell you.#

#We will work on it.# Stephanie replied. #May need some time.# "Okay, Big Guy...no luck on those." She told Kane.

"Hmm there goes my logic." Kane replied, moving for the bedroom where John was. Jeremy sighed but replied before deleting the conversation.

John looked as Kane entered. "Are you two ever going to let me up to stretch?" He snapped.

"Well, that depends on if you give me some needed information." Kane replied.

John's jaw set in a hard scowl. "Like what?"

Kane walked closer. "Like the code for your security."

"Fuck no!" John spat. " Maybe if he doesn't know shit Ran will see him for the poser he is. "

"Or he will just blame his head being rattled." Kane laughed. "Wonderful excuse for forgotten information."

"Go fuck yourself...you and your bitch of a boss." John seethed. " You wouldn't be so big if I was free. "

"You think I'll let you trick me into that...I free you...knock your ass down...you get knocked out then I still don't get the information." Kane told him. Kane leaned over John, looking in his eyes. "If he get's discovered there would be no point keeping you alive now is there...well, besides for our amusement." His mismatched blue shifted to red. "DO you really want to match strength or wits with us?" His voice held the more hypnotic tone. "Give what we want and in time you will be reunited with Randy."

Some of the defiance faded from John's face. "W-What's wrong with your eyes?"

Kane gave a laugh. "Nothing is...Just prior exposure opens your eyes to a few things." Kane went to touch John's face and it felt warm almost hot to the touch. "So, you going to give me what I want?"

John actually trembled. "That voice...how? We sent you away. I saved Randy from you." It was the touch and tone from his deepest nightmares. One he could never forget.

"Yes...sent away...not destroyed." Kane laughed. He stood back up, looking him over. "I am sure you remember I can make things quite hard for you...or very pleasureable." A cool smile brushed his lips.

John swallowed hard. He tried not to panic. "2377." He said lowly.

"Good boy." Kane moved to free John's hands. "Stand and stretch your legs...but don't run. It won't end well."

John stood slowly on shaky legs. Kane was intimidating but knowing the demon was back made him feel afraid. He knew well the being's powers. "Y-You're not going to hurt Randy again are you? You can have me...leave him alone."

"Stephanie has her own plans for him." Kane replied. Kane turned to leave the room. "I have the code. I let him up to walk for now."

Stephanie looked over. "You let him up?"

"He won't be an issue. He is already offering himself to me in place of Randy." Kane commented which caused Stephanie to look closer with a nod. "I was close 2377...day and year instead of month and day."

Stephanie texted Jeremy with the code. Jeremy was stalling in the bathroom taking a long shower. He heard the notice after he got out and grinned. #Thanks. I'll keep informed.# He dried off and walked out to join Randy again.

Randy looked over. "You okay?"

"Yeah...sorry, Baby." John sat the items down. " Just a little shaky. "

"Well, you can just throw a robe on if you want, Babe. The food should be here in a moment." Randy told him.

Jeremy moved to look around. He saw a robe on the bed near a stuffed snake. "What the hell is that?" He asked, pointing at the snake.

Randy looked over. He raised a brow and tried not to sigh. "Mr. Scales...you bought him at the hotel shop. Said he would be a good husband for Mr. Slimy."

"Mr. Scales? Mr. Slimy?" Jeremy raised a brow as he put on the robe. " I thought we were two grown ass men...not teenage girls. "

"We are….you picked them out." Randy told him. He mentally scratched his head. How could John not remember Mr. Slimy. Scales...sure Scales was new, but Mr. Slimy...he was the first gift John bought him.

Jeremy shrugged. "Whatever." He put on the robe. Randy had to remind himself that John needed time. When the food arrived, Randy went to the door and brought the cart in.

"Smells good." Jeremy commented. His stomach growled.

"Yeah, it does." Randy set both trays out, making sure to give John the right one before he went to pour them red wine that was included.

Jeremy dug in with gusto. "Good steak...cooked right."

"Good." Randy moved to begin to eat. The men ate in silence awhile. Jeremy was not used to being in a relationship. He slept alone and lived alone. There was stuff Randy wanted to say to John, but he saw he seemed deep in thought instead. Once they were done, Randy gathered the trays and set the cart outside. Jeremy moved to relax in the large bed. He turned on the TV. Randy looked puzzled. Normally, John would ask what he wanted to see. John hadn't tried to kiss or even hug him since they left the hospital.

Jeremy saw the look on Randy's face and sighed inwardly. "Want to join me...Baby?"

"Well, of course." Randy removed his shirt, keeping the shorts on as he moved for the bed. He moved in next to John, relaxing like he normally did and waited for John to move closer.

Jeremy went back to watching the TV. "Action movie cool?"

"Yeah, fine." Randy replied. He felt like there was a wall between them, like John was cold and distant. He had to tell himself it would pass.

Jeremy felt tension from Randy. He turned to look at the younger man. "Oh...my bad were you expecting sex? Want to suck my cock?"

"What?!...no….you're hurt, Babe...I'm ju-just used to you being closer...warmer." Randy exclaimed, caught off guard.

"I wouldn't mind those lips around me. Fuck, you're hot." Jeremy smirked. He sighed inwardly as he moved closer.

Randy gave a shaky breath. "I haven't done that for a while, Babe...th-that's more your thing." He licked his lips. "If...if you want though I will."

Jeremy tried not to make a face. "Sure...sounds good." He moved to open his robe.

Randy rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward. It was almost like he didn't even know his husband anymore. He did offer so he shifted lower on the bed before moving to grasp John's cock in his hand to stroke him slowly. "Mmm...that feels good." Jeremy looked at Randy. " God, those tats are hot...pissed me off thinking I had to share you with that Cody. "

Randy moved to look. "I still don't know where that thought came from." Why was John's talking turning him off more then anything?

Jeremy studied Randy. "You seem pissed. Don't like me saying you're hot?"

"I meant the comment about Cody...we have never been together like that." Randy told him, actually stopping his touching of John. "You know I am not into any other guys but you...or at least I thought you did."

"Maybe I like being possessive of my husband." Jeremy said coldly. " Now, you gonna suck me or just forget it? You're the one who offered. "

"I think it's best we forget it." Randy went to move from the bed. "Obviously you're not thinking clearly still." He tried not to snap. John's coldness, now mentioning possessive it was making his stomach twist.

"Fucking tease." Jeremy snapped as he jumped up. " Some honeymoon this is...make promises you don't intend to keep. How many times have I blown you...but you're too fucking good. I almost died! Like you seem to care! "

"Of course I care." Randy replied. "I was going to even though it's not really my thing...Yo-you just aren't acting like the man I know...it feels off." Randy lowered his eyes slightly. "You make it sound like I for-force you to blow me...I thought you enjoyed it."

"Well, I don't...maybe I do it for you. Maybe it's not my thing either." Jeremy backed Randy up until his back was against the wall. "Maybe because of your past I play the eager slut for you...but when I ask all I get is a tease. "

"I'm...sorry…" Randy almost stammered as he heart raced. Was John always just playing a part? No...he remembered a time he thought he was the bottom...John said he didn't like to top...he liked it the other way...this wasn't right. "It...It just hurt wh-when you brought Cody up. He came here to suport me when you went missing."

Jeremy scoffed. "Fuck it...have it your way then. I won't jam my cock down your throat. I'm not that fucking needy." He moved out of Randy's space and back to the bed. Randy turned, moving into the bathroom, shutting the door. He felt beyond dirty for some reason. Dirty in a way a bath wouldn't clean but he still felt like he needed one. He stripped his shorts and started the water. Jeremy grew more and more pissed at being rejected. A part of him wanted to storm into the bathroom and use Randy willing or not but he had to bide his time. He tried to calm and focus on the movie.

Randy didn't know how long he was in there as he fought the desire to scrub at his flesh. He had to keep telling himself that John was hurt, he was sick, John had been through so much with him. Now it was his turn. He had to be strong and supportive of John. He dried off and moved back to the room. He was unsure if he wanted to be in the bed or not. Jeremy saw a look of disgust on Randy's face and snapped. "What, now you're too fucking good to share my bed? Why did you fucking marry me?" He grabbed Randy's arm after standing and shoved the smaller man down on the bed.

Randy gave a faint yelp, being caught off guard. "I didn't know if you wanted me...not the other way around." Randy shot back as he tried to turn. "I married you because I love you. Everything we went through we were there for each other."

"Yeah, you love me...because I'm such a good little slut." Jeremy sneered. " I suck your dick and take your cock like a good boy...well, not anymore. You're not using me again until you agree to blow me or take it up the ass. I just got a fucking backbone. "

"That is NOT why I love you." Randy looked up at shock. "You want to take me...fine...I don't mind feeling you on occasion." Randy remembered he did ask on the wedding night. "I love you because of your strong spirit. Your sense of right. You found me hurting and in need...and you helped even when we were not even friends." Randy's steely eyes grew faintly misty at the memory. He slowly shifted onto the bed more.

Jeremy tried not to gag. "I want you to suck my cock." He repeated but a little softer.

Randy drew a breath but nodded. "Okay, Babe...on the bed or with you standing?" Randy felt his throat wanting to grow tight.

"I'll lay down." Jeremy moved to lay back down on the bed. Randy moved over and removed the rest of the towel that was barely clinging on to him. He moved down John's body and slowly began to kiss and run his tongue along the length. "Yeah...that's good." Jeremy groaned. " Feels nice already. "

Randy didn't mind the praise as he moved to swirl his tongue around the tip before drawing it into his mouth. Jeremy gave a pleased sound as he closed his eyes. Randy moved lower slowly until he accommodated the whole length. Instead of giving the praise and heated gasps John normally gave when Randy pleasured him Jeremy simply gave heated pants from time to time. He took a hand to push Randy down a little more when the younger man seemed to be going at a slow pace. "Don't leave me hanging here...Baby." Randy shuddered and tried not to gag. The way the word Baby was said it sounded more mocking then loving or protective like John normally was. He tried to fight the bile he felt deep in his gut as he continued and tried to please his husband. He knew once John's head cleared he would feel sorry or at least he hoped so.

Jeremy gasped as he felt his cock throb. "Won't be long. Want me to pull out?" Randy debated a moment then shook his head. He thought if he said yes he was going to be shot on and he didn't want to feel more sick than he already was. Jeremy may be insensitive but he wasn't a fool. He could see Randy's heart was not in the act. Stephanie had told him to break Randy emotionally and mess with his head. He groaned as he came, filling Randy's mouth. He paused after pulling out, lowering his head. He gave a small sniffle.

Randy worked to swallow then moved to sit up, looking at John. His brow knitted at the sniffle. "Wh-what is it?"

"Y-You hated it...I can tell..." Jeremy said softly. His head was lowered. " I...just wanted to feel you...on the other side for a change. "

"I do at times, Babe...It's was fine." Randy tried to tell him. "Please try to understand less than twelve hours ago I was worried I would need to tell your family you were lost at sea. Sorry if my libido isn't exactly firing on all cylinders."

"Y-You're not even hard. Why did you offer?" Jeremy stood and turned his back to Randy. " I...want to go home. "

"We already have flights booked the day after tomorrow." Randy told him. He tried to think did he offer? Actually, John was the one that made the comment. He just wanted to hold him.

"Guess we'll just enjoy our...honeymoon." Jeremy whispered as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. A smile broke across his face. Randy sighed, sitting on the bed. He wished he hadn't placed the rest of the red wine in the hallway. He hoped John would return to normal soon and that this was not the new John.

The rest of the night and next day was awkward. Jeremy did not ask for sex again and there was an uneasy silence between them. He was biding his time, playing a game. Randy made sure everything was packed for their flight in the morning. Of course the resort's manager stopped by to check on John and again offer their apology. Jeremy was quiet and thoughtful as he tried to plan his next move. What would break Randy more? Acting sad, hurt, angry, or cold?


	8. Chapter 8

(Hope you had a safe and happy week.) Rose and Jade

Randy was on his phone that night, sending Cody a message to let him know they would be heading back to Florida in the morning so he would be back at work in a few days. Jeremy sat on John's tablet, looking over his Twitter. He was studying all he could about the man. Randy would never tell John, but he couldn't wait to be back on the road while John recovered at home. "Why are we on a honeymoon?" Jeremy spoke finally. " I asked for one thing and it was like pulling teeth...you seem in a hurry to leave me...who you chatting with? "

"I did what you asked...it wasn't pulling teeth. I asked you how you wanted it and I did it." Randy told him back. "As for a hurry I have work a couple days after we get back home. As for who...remember at the hospital I told Cody i would let him know when we were heading back?"

Jeremy's eyes narrowed. "You're not supposed to be thinking about work! It's our fucking honeymoon! Yes, you did it...like a cold fish. You didn't even get hard!" He stood up. " You're making a fool of me! "

"Wait a second...you're on your phone too!" Randy snapped. Yes, John was hurt but he didn't want to get rolled on for something that wasn't his fault. "You barely said two sentences to me all day."

"Because I didn't want to get rejected again!" Jeremy stalked toward him. " You sucked my cock alright...like a fucking martyr! "

"I was not being a martyr...I told you why I seemed cold. I was worried...I didn't want sex...I just wanted to hold you and watch the movie. I just got you back and sex was not on my mind until you brought it up." Randy had shut his phone down. "You hardly even kissed or hugged me since the hospital. I understand head injuries can change someone at times...but this is like a totally new person."

"You're acting like a new person!" Jeremy screamed at him. " You wanted me...chased me...I come back and you don't want me anymore...all you want to do is text Cody! I almost died...I was so excited to see you. "

"I didn't text him all day!" Randy raised his voice. "I was scared you were dead. Today I sat around waiting for you to decide on something to do on our last day and you acted like I was invisible so I finally went to the pool alone! What do you want me to do?"

Jeremy backhanded Randy across the face with a sickening smack. "Stop making excuses! This is our time you ass!" He was dangerously close to Randy. " I want to fuck. "

Randy's head snapped to the side. He looked back at John in hurt and shock, maybe even a hint of rage. "You struck me?! What the fuck?!" He yelled back. He could not believe his sweet husband just hit him.

Jeremy grabbed Randy by the throat, squeezing slightly. "Think you can make a fool of me? Marry me and send me off scuba diving knowing how dangerous it is? Wait on my death notice then cash in? Was that your plan all along?"

Randy's eyes widened as he went to try to break the grip. "Wh-what?" He squeezed out. "It was your idea...you been wanting to for ages. Wh-why would I need to cash anything? I have my own money."

Jeremy dragged Randy and pinned him on the bed by the neck. Randy was on his back as he loomed over him. "Bullshit! You can't fucking wait to get back to work with your little buddy and leave me alone! Or is it one of the divas?"

"I just can't stand you acting like this." Randy choked out as he tried to struggle back.

"I'm acting like this because you lied to me! Led me on all these years and was glad to be rid of me!" Jeremy slapped Randy harder with his free hand. His grip was like iron. "I'm fucking you tonight one way or another. I've bent over enough for you."

"NO." Randy tried to yell back. "How many time did I say you were everything?" He choked out, feeling John's grip get tighter to the point he thought he would pass out. Would John really take advantage of him if he did pass out? Tears began to wet Randy's eyes. "Pl-please let go." He coughed as he face was beginning to turn red.

Jeremy thankfully did let go and suddenly backed away from Randy. A look of shock filled his eyes. "R-Randy...I-I'm sorry...my god...sorry." Randy slowly moved to look at John. Two marks were already forming on his cheeks as he tried to rub his neck. He breathed heavy but was unsure what to say. Jeremy hung his head. "So sorry...I felt so hurt...angry...betrayed...I'll go." He moved to look for his shoes.

"No...where are you going to?" Randy asked as he voice still cracked from being choked. "Talk to me...wh-why do you think you are feeling those things, Babe?"

"I...looked forward to our time together...I came back and you acted like you didn't want me...now you act like you wish you could run off to work." Jeremy said softly.

"Of course I want you, Babe. You...You're just acting off. It happens, I just don't fully know how to deal with it." Randy tried to tell him. "You were ignoring me too...so I was just confirming things out of needing something to do."

Jeremy moved to the bed with his head lowered. "S-Sorry...Want me to draw a bath?"

"Jacuzzi? We can enjoy together?" Randy asked.

"Sure...I'll go do it." Jeremy tried to walk to the bathroom with his shoulders slumped. He grinned once he was inside. Playing good guy/bad guy would make the younger man so lost he wouldn't know which way was up. Randy got up and stripped down. He remembered his issues of the past and how John stayed by him when most would have ran. It was his time to do that for the older man. Jeremy began filling the tub of water and looked for some oils to add. He hated this romantic shit. He had to remind himself of the reward in the end. He began to take off his clothing. The big ass still felt odd to him.

Randy waited a few minutes before he went to the bathroom to check on the progress of the tub. Jeremy stood quietly by the nearly full tub nude. His hands were on his ass as if feeling the flesh over. Randy tilted his head, taking in the view with a faint smile but didn't say anything at first before moving closer. He would normally give John a swat, but he feared setting him off. Jeremy turned to look at Randy. "Tub's ready." He said softly as he bent to turn off the water. "I put some oils in it."

"That's was sweet. How would you like us?" Randy asked John, lightly putting a hand on John's lower back.

"Y-You pick...whatever you want." Jeremy said in a quiet tone.

"You in front so I can hold you?" Randy asked.

Jeremy groaned inwardly but nodded. "S-Sure."

"What's wrong, Babe?" Randy asked, hearing the stutter.

"Nothing...just upset over what happened. Go ahead...get in." Jeremy assured him.

"Okay, I just want you comfortable." Randy told John before he got in and sank down at one end.

Jeremy climbed in and sank down in front of Randy. He forced himself to lean back to rest against the other man. Randy took a cloth, dipping it in the warm water. "Can you reach the controls for the jets?"

"Yeah." Jeremy leaned to turn on the jets. Bubbles began to fill the tub. When he rested back Randy slowly started to wash over his shoulders. Slowly, Randy gave a relaxing sigh. Even if his face and neck still ached he tried not to pay attention. "I am sorry I hurt you...that's not like me." Jeremy said at last. "I feel like shit."

"I forgive you, Babe...I know it isn't like you." Randy told him. "Guess it was the injury." He said softly as he continued to relax with the bubbles while still lavishing John with attention.

"G-Guess so." Jeremy whispered back. He closed his eyes as he did feel relaxed.

"We will get through it...we have everything else." Randy whispered.

Jeremy felt beyond awkward. He had never in his life been in a relationship. He thought this would be easy but it was so hard to fake feelings when he felt nothing. He kept thinking of the money as he tried so hard to act the way he pictured John would. "Yeah...we'll make it, Baby." Randy faintly smiled as he moved to wrap his arms around John and just relaxed in the water.

The men sat that way until the water grew cold. They then got out and dried with a towel. "Your throat hurt?" Jeremy asked as if he were worried.

"A little, Babe." Randy told him.

Jeremy lowered his head. "Want me to order up some tea?"

"Yeah...sure. I hope they won't look bad on the flight." Randy told John before moving to sit on the bed.

Jeremy just nodded. "All these years of waiting and planning...we sure had a honeymoon to remember."

Randy gave a weak laugh. "It started good. Hey, we have a lot of other memories and time to make many more."

"Yeah." Jeremy sounded off as he moved to place a call to room service for Randy's tea.

Randy moved to lay back on the bed, trying to relax as he waited. "The water with you was nice."

"Yeah...it was." Jeremy said before walking to sit on the edge of the bed. " I feel almost like two people since what happened...my old self and a new me...an angry one who wants to be in control. "

"Um...I can try to let you be in control at times...I can't promise though, Babe...you know the issues I had. The angry you needs to watch though. I didn't think I did anything to make you angry." Randy told him.

Jeremy nodded. "You did but I'm not arguing over it again." Some of the warmth left his tone. Randy gave a shaky breath. If he had known what set John off he could try to avoid it, How could he ask though without doing just that?

Jeremy's jaw was clenched as he looked at Randy. "Better behave on the road without me." He gave a smile but there was a chill behind it.

"If I knew what I did wrong I could try." Randy replied, feeling a lump forming.

A coldness filled Jeremy's eyes. "I fucking told you...do you really want me that angry again?"

"No….of course not." Randy replied. Did John really get angry over him talking to Cody? It was the only thing he could think of.

Jeremy's face softened slightly. "Good." The tea arrived and he brought it to Randy in bed.

"Thank you." Randy told him as he took it, sipping it gently.

Jeremy nodded. "Sure. Take it easy." Randy called it an early night that evening. Jeremy placed a call to Stephanie on John's phone once he was in the bathroom and knew Randy was out cold.

Stephanie and Kane were already back in the States with John. He fell asleep...with a little help in the small room in the Bahamas and woke up in a larger, more posh looking room. Stephanie was relaxing in her living room when she answered the phone. "Hello...John." She greeted.

"Hey, Boss. We're heading back tomorrow. I'm heading to Florida to recover and Randy back on the road." Jeremy said quietly.

"So, he didn't take the extra days. No problem, just work on him as you can." Stephanie told him as she pondered. "How was the first couple days?"

"Good...he's completely fooled...I keep going from a more dominating, controlling man to the old sweet Johnny." Jeremy laughed. " He feels sorry for me. "

"Good...keep him jumping and guessing. He feels he owes John oooh sooo much that he would feel guilty to leave his dear husband when he is in need." Stephanie told him with a laugh.

"Who is this wrestler named Cody...pretty looking boy...seems the moment John went missing he flew his ass down here to comfort poor Randy." Jeremy said.

"Hmm why didn't I expect that one?" Stephanie told him. "He is a childhood friend of Randy's. Second generation guy while Randy is third. They were in a group together at one time. They're just friends."

"Mmmhmm. Doesn't seem that way. Randy was supposed to be on a honeymoon with his beloved John and he was texting that bitch." Jeremy said. " I wouldn't be surprised if Randy Boy isn't having a little fun on the side. "

Stephanie actually laughed hard. "With Cody? Not hardly...I'm sure just good friends and shop talk." She told him. "Look at John...then look at Cody...two totally different types. Did you do anything already that may of had him avoiding John?"

"Well, after I caught him texting Cody I slapped him in the face...I asked him for a blowjob and he got all shocked...saying it's not his thing. Seems he's all too happy using John but because of his past he hates bottoming." Jeremy said the word past mockingly.

"Well, seems John likes getting used. As for him not liking it...I guess you need to work on that now don't you?" Stephanie commented. "Watch things that can show. Once or twice may be seen like an accident. Others seeing though bruisess may raise questions. Last we need is someone like Cody or his brother...or any of their other friends trying to convince Randy to leave."

"Any suggestions, Boss?" Jeremy asked.

"Honestly no...his gear doesn't cover much as you have seen. Just telling you to be careful." Stephanie told him. "Just know it gets too bad people may talk and may try to work him away from you. It will become a game of his feeling of being indebted to John and his own preservation."

"Well, not to be a downer but how am I supposed to break him down for you?" Jeremy asked bluntly. " You told me to show him his place...how low he is...when you and your husband did that fully he was not wrestling. He was in a cabin. "

"Just be slow if you need to...and we ….well, he did it over years. I am sure still buried in Randy's brain somewhere is that programing still...it just needs to be...rebooted." Stephanie told him.

Jeremy sighed. "You know I'm not an expert of mind games like your husband...I'm more of an ass kicker. I'll do my best...this is getting out of my league."

"Well, if you can't handle it...I guess John could turn up missing again...maybe eaten by an alligator or something?" Stephanie commented in an almost sweet tone, yet something seemed sour within the sweetness.

"N-No not saying that...I'll do my best." Jeremy said quickly. " Just don't know how much breaking I can do with all my limits. "

"Then just hope his feelings of loyalty outweighs anything in his head telling him to leave." Stephanie told him. "If you want...I can send a few things that may help...but they must be used sparingly."

"Sounds good." Jeremy nodded. " How's Cena doing? "

"He doesn't even remember the trip." Stephanie replied. "Okay. I will send the carepackage down tomorrow...I don't know if you will get it before he goes back to work. "White powder you can dissolve in his food or drink. It will help...um...weaken his resolve. A yellow capsule that will...get the juices flowing shall we say? It can be also broken and mixed into things."

"Any side effects?" Jeremy had to ask.

"Well, the powder too much you will pretty much have a zombie on your hands...no good for work that way. The capsule too much and he will find whatever he can to get off." Stephanie warned him.

"Can you send dosage instructions?" Jeremy asked as he looked in the bathroom mirror.

"Of course." Stephanie told him.

"Cool...that may help. He seems to have zero sex drive." Jeremy laughed. "Funny Cena is so responsive...I had him moaning for me in no time."

"Well, one you said he seems a top...have you tried anything with him where you were doing anything to him to make him responsive?"

"Not yet...guess I need to do a little more. I could use my mouth on him like I did John's chest and body." Jeremy mused.

"Would be a start." Stephanie chuckled. "Even when he was...under control we let him play a few times with another bottom. Not often...but once in awhile."

"You gonna let him play with John again in the future?" Jeremy wondered.

"I may...you have to admit they are both hot." Stephanie replied. "Them together with a third party in the mix." She almost purred at the thought.

"I wouldn't mind being that third party. You could even video tape it." Jeremy smirked.

"I'll hold you to that." Stephanie chuckled. "Randy in the middle."

"Mmm...me fucking Randy while he fucks John...nice." Jeremy almost groaned into the phone.

"That was my thought." Stephanie told him. "Glad you seem to agree."

"I am always up for fucking a guy...damn, won't mind it now but he's sound asleep." Jeremy grumbled. "Guess I'd better get off."

"Yeah, before he wakes and wonder where you vanished to." Stephanie told him.

"Later." Jeremy ended the call and headed off to bed.

John looked around the large room he was being held in. At least it was an upgrade from the day before. He was so worried about Randy he hardly had time to worry about himself.

The door opened a few moments later with Kane walking in with a tray. "Food for you, John."

John looked up from where he sat on the bed. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Kane brought the tray over, setting it down. There was a nice steak and green beans. "Eat slow to start. Your stomach may still be upset."

John nodded. "Far cry from the lunch meat sandwiches Randy used to get." He remembered how the younger man had been borderline starving when he found him.

"Neither of us were involved in that part of Randy's...well, I guess one of us was...anyway...I see no point in that behavior as long as you behave." Kane informed him. John nodded, taking the food. He started to eat slowly. His stomach rumbled. "You have a bathroom to the left over there." Kane pointed.

John nodded before swallowing. "What do you want with me? Money...I can give that easily."

Kane laughed. "You're wanted for training...Randy is wanted for revenge." He chuckled thickly. "Well, maybe you a little as well." He walked closer. "Why would we need any of your money? Even without a job I made many investments before you convinced Randy to snitch on me." He almost leered at John. "And do you really think Stephanie needs your money?"

John suddenly lost his appetite as he lowered his fork. The look on Kane's face turned his stomach. "What kind of training?"

"Pleasure...pain...how to receive it and crave it." He smiled faintly. He stood back up, looking. "Now finish or I may not be so generous with your portion next time."

John forced himself to focus on eating. "I belong to Randy...no matter what you do." He said lowly. "I married him...for life."

"Oh, you will be back with him in time...but you will also know how to return when called." Kane smirked. John did not respond but his jaw was set in a stubborn frown as he ate. Kane was not going to break him or hurt Randy again. His husband had lived in depression for years because of their abuse.

Stephanie came in through the door Kane came in before. "Give him the tour yet?"

"No." Kane replied simply at first. "Or the necklace...I wanted him to eat while the food was hot." John's head snapped up at the words but he was too afraid to ask what they were talking about. Instead, he focused on eating. He was not hungry but knew he needed energy.

"Fine. Jeremy just checked in...I need you to make up a...care package and ship it to the Florida home." Stephanie told him.

Kane laughed. "Couldn't handle it on his own hmm?"

"Not without brute force." Stephanie told him. "Make sure you include accurate directions. Don't need him fucking up."

"I will later tonight." Kane told her. He doubt John would hurt a woman, but he didn't want to risk it yet.

John could not keep quiet hearing the words. He stopped eating and stood to his feet, the tray falling aside. "What the hell you sending him? I swear either of you fuck with Randy I'll die protecting him!"

"Wouldn't you think we already are by sending your twin?" Stephanie asked, looking over.

"Randy went through hell...HELL because of you two and Hunter." John fumed at them. "Through no fault of his own. He was depressed...withdrawn...addicted to pills. He went through years of therapy just to not jump at every shadow. I won't allow this again. I WON'T." John stormed forward toward them.

Kane moved in the space, blocking John's path to Stephanie and had him in a choke hold, pushing him back toward the bed. John was a desperate man. He put all his strength and adrenaline into the fight. His hands went up to break the hold, pushing as he gasped for breath. Kane flinched a moment before his face hardened more and his eyes flickered. "Down….now." The rich almost hypnotic tone of the demon told him.

John felt his head want to fog but he tried to fight it. "N-No...y-you don't own me."

The fingers on John's flesh began to feel warm. "You want breath in your lungs...kneel." Kane ordered again.

John felt as if his neck was being burned. He hated himself as he slowly began to kneel to the floor. Kane slowly released the pressure and with it the heat. His hand was still resting on John's neck though. "The neck piece please." He spoke out and Stephane walked to a night stand, opening the top drawer. She pulled out what looked like a length of twisted steel cable.

John's eyes widened as he gasped for breath. "W-What's that?" He wanted to be sick.

"Your new accessory." Stephanie replied as she walked over, putting it in Kane's free hand. Kane took it, slipping it behind John's neck. He secured it in the front with a bolt that locked the two halves together. It had enough slack to not be choking, but not enough to be slipped off. Kane slowly stepped back.

"I hate it." John said bitterly. "It makes my fucking skin crawl." He hated the feeling of weight reminding him he was not a free man.

"Well, it stays or we will need to keep you strapped down." Stephanie told John as she moved to stand near Kane.

John stood slowly to his feet. "Why do you want that? Randy never wore a collar."

"I am offering you more freedom then Randy had." Stephanie told him. "Wish a full tour of your surroundings?"

John slowly nodded as he tried to calm down. "Sure."

"You see three doors from this room." She commented. "I will start with the one we came through...follow me." Stephanie turned, heading from the room. John followed after her. He figured if he knew the layout he could look for a way to escape. Through the door was a large room. Easily twenty by twenty it had a large sitting area with a TV on the wall. There was a eating area. Off in another area was even a good workout area that had some free weights, a circuit machine, and two treadmills. The wall behind the TV the hint of a staircase could be seen.

John was shocked by the large, open area. He remembered well when they had kept Randy in a dingy room with boarded up windows. This was actually quite nice. "I know you see the stairs, John...don't use them...your life is down here." Stephanie warned him. "In the breakfront of the dining area is a fridge that will be stocked with drinks and suitable snacks. Kane will bring you any cooked meals."

John gave a nod. He tried not to glare. "Okay."

"Okay, now the other way." Stephanie headed back into the sleeping area which John could see included a dresser and shift robe. There was also two nightstands.

"Do I even get clothing?" John asked sarcastically as he was nude.

"You will have some brought in in a few days." Stephanie told him. She moved to the smaller of the two doors on the left, opening it. It opened to a full size bathroom including a decent soaking tub and stand up shower.

John looked at the place in more shock. He finally looked back at Stephanie. "Not that I'm complaining but frankly this is not what I expected after how I found Randy last time you had him." Randy had been naked, unshaven, and covered in dirt and cum.

"He was being disciplined and retrained for his disobedience and betrayal...that and we were hiding because of your involvement." Stephanie told John. "Let's just say we are trying more of a honey than vinegar approach this time." She smiled faintly. "Unless that is more like you would want?"

"Of course not...but it doesn't mean I'll just fall at your feet either." John snapped at her.

She just still smiled as she moved to the sleep area then the other door. "Come on, John...last part of the tour." John followed after the smaller women, looking around as he walked. Kane was never too far from the two as Stephanie opened the other left hand door. It opened into a large space that was not quite as big as the main room. It could remind someone of your basic dungeon scene room. A Saint Andrew's cross, spanking bench, some sort of rack set up. Chains were on one wall. There was also a hanging cage in one corner and a large cage on the floor in another corner.

John's eyes fell on the two cages and his face turned visibly pale. He closed his eyes, fighting not to grow ill. Ever since the day the demon had forced Randy to leave him locked in the cage John had suffered from years of nightmares. His body actually trembled slightly and his breath quickened. A faint smirk brushed Kane's lips, seeing John's reaction. He knew how to break the man if he was disobedient. "Well, I think that covers the whole area." Stephanie told John. "You have access to this whole floor." John nodded, averting his eyes as he turned to go. He just wanted out of the room before he vomited.

"Well, I will leave you two alone for now. Don't forget that package, Kane." Stephanie told him.

"I won't." Kane told her before she left. Kane walked back into the dungeon and pulled out two black cloths, actually covering the cages. John paused in the doorway, watching Kane. He did not mind some bondage equipment. He actually liked being restrained with Randy. But the cages were almost a trigger for him. Once they were draped fully Kane moved back for the door. "Nothing says you will end there...just know you can." He told John totally deadpanned.

"It didn't break me last time...did it?" John kept eye contact, hiding his fear. "You thought it would...but I outlasted you."

Kane walked over, grabbing John's jaw, looking in his eyes. "And how long were you haunted after a couple hours? Are you still haunted?" He smirked. I bet the cage will be in your dreams tonight." He released John's jaw, patting his cheek. "Night, John." He moved to pick up the dropped tray of food.

John hid the trembling in his hands as he walked to lay down in bed. He missed Randy so much and was beyond worried sick about him. The thought of Jeremy holding him filled his heart with pain. His hand raised to touch his collar. Kane finished and headed upstairs for the night and do the work ordered by Stephanie.


	9. Chapter 9

(Hope you all enjoy the update.) Rose and Jade

Jeremy and Randy flew back to Florida the next day. Jeremy did not abuse Randy physically before Randy went back on the road. He spent the time alone trying to form a plan to break the younger man. He did not know how long Stephanie was giving him. He avoided a kiss other than a quick peck on the lips to hide his tongue piercing being discovered.

John was trying not to go crazy as he spent the next day working out and trying not to grow ill worrying about his husband. Kane came down with breakfast, setting it in the dining area. He went to knock on the sleeping area door. John stood and walked to get his food as always. He yawned, still trying to wake up. "After you eat I'll give you an hour before I want to begin working with you." Kane informed him.

"W-Working?" John fought to keep his voice steady. "Like what?" He suddenly no longer was hungry.

"I was thinking up on the cross...then something I'm sure you are used to from Randy. Working color into those cheeks...maybe a little on the back."

John nodded, feeling slightly relieved. Randy had told him Kane was beyond sadistic but that didn't sound too bad. Of course, he didn't want to be played with by anyone but Randy but if he had no choice at least it was bearable. His body relaxed as he moved to eat. "Good Boy, John." Kane told him. "I will return when it is time." John gritted his teeth being called a good boy but he knew not to anger the demon. He focused on eating and fuming to himself over the nerve of Kane talking to him like a pet.

Kane headed up to get ready himself. Stephanie had gone into the offices for a few hours. Kane had to sit and focus feeling faintly drained as the demon retreated for now. John tried to eat and stay calm. He told himself he was strong. He could stay strong and fight them breaking his mind. He had to be alert when he was allowed to see Randy again to save them both. Kane headed back down at what he felt was enough time. He looked for where John was. John heard the large man enter and looked from where he still sat at the dining area.

"Did you just finish? Trying to stall or just thinking?" Kane asked as he looked at John. For now, the eyes looked to be the mismatched blues and his face looked a little older then when the demon seemed in control.

"Thinking...why would I stall?" John stood, his voice trying to stay even. "Not like I'm afraid of you."

"Just checking." Kane replied, not reacting to John's jab. "Well, time to get up."

"I'm already standing." John snapped, looking at him. "Just something up front...if you think you'll train me and I'll turn into a whipped pet for Queen Steph you are mistaken. I never even allowed Randy to be my Master and he is the love of my life."

"We will see about that in time, John." Kane told him. "Follow." Kane moved into the other rooms.

John stood in place, glaring. "What if I say no?" He challenged.

Kane stopped in the doorway leading to the sleep area and looked back. "You really want to make this harder?" He slowly walked back over. "You really want...him back again?"

"I'm not doing this...I was going to but I can't...it's not right." John said firmly. "I belong to Randy...I said my vows...I can't play with any men but him...even if it's not actual sex."

"You don't exactly have a choice." Kane stepped closer. "If the nightmares didn't start last night then they will soon if you resist." He leaned in his features shifting. "They will begin because I will make them a reality."

"I'm not afraid of you." John said, trying not to panic. "You did your worst to us both...we came out even better."

"Well then, I will make the one your permanent bed...only allowed out to wash and service." Kane hooked his fingers in the collar around John's neck, pulling. "Now move...remember I know how fragile your neck can be."

John felt like he had been dunked in ice at the words. It was like living out your worst possible fear but he was too proud to beg. "Don't touch me." John grumbled as he let Kane drag him by the neck into the room.

"I will do more than touch." Kane told him as he continued to drag him into the dungeon room before he finally let go. "Up on the cross."

John's neck hurt slightly so he decided to step up as he was told. "Fuck you...go back to hell where you belong."

"I actually like it here at the moment...thank you." Kane replied before securing John to the large structure. John spat in Kane's direction when the man moved to restrain his hands. Kane just smirked, knowing John was trying to get him madder. He moved to one of the standing cabinets, opening it to show off whips and paddles inside.

John gave a shaky breath as he felt so exposed. His ass was mostly healed from the bruises Randy had left. He wore those like a badge of honor. Kane pulled out a long leather coated paddle that John could see spikes attached to one side. John shuddered, seeing the nasty spikes. "She won't like it if you harm me...she told Jeremy not to." John spoke up.

"I know my limits...you should have thought how hard it would be if you defied me." Kane replied as he walked behind John and gave the first hit to John's ass with the spikes. "I was going to start lighter...but you wanted to be a hard ass about it...so hard it is.''

John bit his lip at the fast pain. It was not erotic like when Randy spanked him with an open hand but he refused to give Kane or more so the demon any satisfaction. He didn't care how badly it hurt. Kane gave two more, seeing the red marks already forming. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath with a faintly satisfied smile. John had not made a sound other than a few grunts. There were definitely no heated moans from him that Jeremy had drawn out.

After two more...only five swats Kane stopped and moved away, setting the paddle down. "Let's see...experienced pain...are we ready for the other side...or more of that?" He pondered out loud. John still refused to beg. As fucked up as it was he would rather feel pain from his captor than pleasure. Pleasure was a gift for his Baby and no one else. "Let's get something more my style." Kane commented before pulling out a still flogger. He looked it over closer. "Yes, this will work." Kane commented as he flicked his wrist, causing a snap in the air.

John never commented. He was stubborn and knew he was strong enough not to break. Kane walked back over behind John. He was getting a rush from the endorphins pumping through John. Even if John didn't speak his body still would react, feeding him what he wanted. He took the flogger and lashed it over John's back. John's back arched from the blow. The pain radiated all over his back. He gave a harsh pant but nothing more. Kane smirked as he stepped forward, lightly running his fingertips over the marks on John's back, causing the pain to now radiate shivers of a delightful feeling.

John's eyes widened slightly as the trail of heat seemed to make his limp cock twitch. Where had that come from? Was he that into pain? Kane drew another deep breath in as he traced the marks again before he stepped back, giving another lashing, creating new marks to trace. John did give a groan of pain at the hit. His body began to meld the sensation of intense pain together with the pleasure that would follow after. Again, Kane moved to trace the marks with his fingers with the same pleasurable sensations. John felt his cock grow fully hard from the longer feeling of pure pleasure. Without realizing, it he gave a heated sound.

Kane continued the swapping treatment of painful lashes to the jolting pleasure for a while. In time even the lashes brought an odd pained blurred pleasure even after he stopped tracing the spots. John's chest heaved as he panted. Sweat ran from his face and straining body. His head wanted to spin and his cock throb. He was just so turned on. Kane moved close to lean by John's ear. "What do you want to offer me to allow your peak?" He let his fingers lightly brush John's back again as he spoke. "You are so close...yet so far." He whispered thickly in the hypnotic tone.

John groaned, wanting so badly to touch his aching cock. Release was all he could think about. "W-What do you want?"

"I let you down and you service me...taste me...I get off...you get off." Kane told him as he trailed his fingers to John's ass the jolts feeling even stronger.

John felt it was wrong to blow the older man but his body was so consumed with heat he could not think. All he could think of was getting off. "O-Okay." Kane moved to release John from the cross and move back slightly the flogger still in his grasp. With his free hand he went to open the jeans he was wearing.

John turned to face Kane and step down. His eyes were slightly glazed from the lust he felt. He moved to kneel in front of Kane. His eyes grew large, seeing the girth and length of the older man's cock. Kane pushed the jeans and briefs down more to fully expose his hard state. "Go on now." He told John.

"How big are you?" John mumbled. Instead of being disgusted by the sight his heated body made him groan. He moved to wrap his lips around the thick head, trying to work more into his mouth.

"Big enough for the job." Kane told John. He took his free hand to brace John's head before pushing himself deeper.

John gagged slightly at the thick length but adjusted soon enough. Randy was no slouch in size either and he loved giving him oral. John could not figure out why he was so aroused. His body ached to be used by a cock in any way as he sucked, actually moaning at the taste. "That's good, John." Kane told him as he worked more of himself deeper with a faint moan. "You feel it bubbling up more and more don't you?" John just moaned louder as he relaxed his throat. It seemed the more he was used the stronger the pleasure grew. It was like taking multiple Viagras at the same time. While his heart only loved Randy his body craved more and more of Kane.

Kane continued for a while until he finally came, filling John's mouth even tricking down his throat. It had a taste that could not be placed in any one category but seemed to flood John's senses even more with a euphoric bliss. John moaned as he sucked down every drop. It was like a heady wine. He was so close to his own bliss. Kane stepped back, pulling out. "Okay up." He oddly almost whispered. John slowly rose to his feet. He was trembling from all the pent up energy he felt. Kane dropped the flogger before he took one hand guiding John closer to him as the other hand moved to brush along John's cock before taking it in his grasp. "That's a good boy...now you can cum."

John's head went back and body arched as he felt a stream almost explode from his cock the same time a feeling of pure bliss washed over him. It seemed to go on for minutes, leaving him a sweaty, drained mess. He felt himself slipping into darkness as he all but passed out against Kane. Kane smirked as he caught John and lifted him up. He moved the smaller man to the sleeping quarters and laid him down before he moved to tidy the room. As Kane finished and was heading back through the sleeping area he saw John and stopped. He cocked his head slightly. "Oh, yes...I promised you new accommodations...mustn't have empty promises now can we?" He moved back to the dungeon room and uncovered the large cage on the floor. It was slightly larger than the one John was in before. He opened the door of the cell to place a padded mat inside before moving back to pick John up who was still out cold. He then moved to place him inside the best he could before closing it again.

Stephanie came in suddenly behind Kane. "How did it go?" She asked. She paused, seeing John in the cage. " Why is he in there? "

Kane turned, looking. "You're back sooner than expected. It went well in the end. He a few issues to begin with...I promised him new...accommodations because of it." He gave a cold smile. "We can't break promises now can we?"

She nodded. "Whatever you feel is needed. I want him compliant by the time Randy arrives. Under all that stubborn exterior I think he may actually be easier than Randy to break."

"I can fill you in upstairs...we can still monitor him while we talk and I can fill you in." Kane told her, escorting her out of the room. At least for now he left the cage uncovered and the lights on.

Stephanie crinkled up her nose as she left. The smell of sweat, blood, and sex filled the air. "Make sure he's cleaned later." She followed the larger man.

"I will...when he wakes up and sees his current conditions he will be grateful to be allowed out to shower." Kane explained as they walked upstairs so she could be filled in. "Of course, the cameras caught it all for you to enjoy later."

Stephanie nodded. "Sounds good...why the cage though? I admit I was a little confused when you asked them to be installed."

"You remember the one you had in Randy's playroom in his home? It was even smaller than that one?" Kane asked as they reached the monitoring room which had comfortable seating in it. He moved to turn the main screen on and set it for the dungeon.

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah...mostly for looks...don't think we ever used it."

"Well, It was used...once." Kane chuckled. "John is claustrophobic. He was only in it I think an hour or so and was near losing his mind. Only reason he wasn't in it longer was because Randy was about ready to shoot himself. I told Randy if he did who would free John and told him to go let him out."

Stephanie watched the monitor. "So, by leaving him in there you hope to break him?"

"Yes. I told him for his defiance he would be confined to it except for bathing and service. I am still debating if I will let him out to eat or not...or just place it on a tray." Kane told her. "What do you think?"

"I say totally commit...he stays even to eat until we break that stubborn streak of his." Stephanie said coldly. " If he is let out for service he may grow to look forward to it. "

"True...maybe even from you...no offence meant. We know Randy grew to like both...but John is more for male interaction it seems." Kane told her.

Stephanie nodded. "So, tell me...what happened in your first session?" John could be seen stirring in the cage.

"Well, with his defiance to move once I have him strung on the cross I warmed him first with the studded paddle. I then moved to the hardened flogger...but then I began to blend the pain/pleasure sensation. By the time I finished he was moaning just from the lashes." Kane began to explain.

"Wow nice...took Randy months for the two to blur." Stephanie sounded impressed.

Kane nodded. "I think some of it stems from his desire of dominant force. Remember how willing he was to do what you and Hunter wished before. He didn't care much of the pain...but he took it to please."

"As I said downstairs...on the surface he seems like a tough one...but once we break it he could become a true, willing pet. He melts with a dominant man...I saw it with Jeremy...he just fights it for his conscience." Stephanie observed.

"Once he breaks...I hope reintroducing Randy will not undo too much of it." Kane told her. "But then again if Jeremy follows the directions I gave him Randy may be almost as willing."

"He does have a strong desire to protect Randy." Stephanie made a face. " So, what happened after the lashing? I assume you allowed him to cum? "

"Well, after I let him down and had him get on his knees and get me off first. " Kane laughed. "His tasting me was like a drug to his senses. I am actually surprised he didn't shoot from that."

Stephanie closed her eyes with a faint pant. "Damn, that sounds hot...making him crave you...swallowing that impressive member."

"It was and he was good. You...well, I could sense a faint hesitation to start...but he was so heated he would have done just about anything to get his rocks off." Kane told her.

"You know how long it's been since I had a man crave me?" Stephanie asked thickly. "I wanted him so bad the other day and he just fought me."

"I may get him to that point...but don't hold me to it." Kane admitted. "Randy may be easier to get when it comes to wanting to dive between those thighs...with his mouth or his cock who knows." Kane smirked. "How many times did he got to town on your mound while Hunter fucked him over the years?"

"If he won't serve me what the hell is he good for?" Stephanie asked. She did not like being denied anything.

"Well, I may get him to do the same. I know how good that mouth felt on my cock." Kane told her. "I just don't know how good he will be at fucking a woman. He is a bottom after all."

"Yeah...maybe I could watch you with him." She relented. She always was one to be heated from watching.

"Don't worry, Princess...I'll make sure you get some fun too." Kane told her. When he said it it came out almost sweet instead of mocking like most others made the word sound.

Stephanie gave him a fond smile. "I know you will...you always stand by me." Kane slowly nodded before he focused back on the screen. John was awake and huddled in the cage. He was saying something over and over as he looked.

"Hmm let me see if I can get the sound up." Kane moved to make a few adjustments.

It was a moment before John's harsh tone could be heard. It was full of fear and agony. "Worth it to fight, Baby. Worth it to fight...I'm not theirs...miss you so much. Miss you...please be okay...please let this all be a dream."

"Hmm now quite there yet I see." Kane mused. "I will feed him dinner in the cage...give him time...then give him a shower. That is still a few hours to let him stew."

"He always was a stubborn SOB when it comes to Randy." Stephanie scoffed.

"Makes you wonder...if Jeremy conditions him well before we introduce them...if he sees Randy willing to serve...will he do the same?" Kane wondered. "So many variables."

"That would help...I think his loyalty to Randy makes him fight what his body wants...if Randy serves it may put him at ease...especially if Randy tells him it's okay." Stephanie replied.

"So, any suspicions at work? Any clue how long you are going to try to convince the doctor to not clear John?" Kane asked, wondering if there was any whispers about Randy's marks if there were any. He knew rumors had a way for reaching all corners including the offices.

"I haven't heard any suspicions...seems the longest the doctors will go is a week. You didn't hit him hard enough." Stephanie laughed.

Kane laughed as well. "Hey, too hard and he wouldn't of been able to do his job." He replied. "I guess you need to work with personnel to keep his schedule light."

"Yeah, and no media...he doesn't exactly have John's personality." Stephanie said.

"I didn't like it...I don't like pain...do I? " John rambled through the speakers.

Kane looked back at the screen. "He is trying to rationalize what happened." He laughed. "Never going to happen."

"So, I take it with your talents there is no need of the pills we're giving Randy?" Stephanie smirked.

"The arousal part no...the compliance...we will see." Kane replied.

She nodded. "Well...I need some...alone time. Leave me in here awhile?"

"Of course." Kane stood up. "You wish me to do anything for your...entertainment or just leave him alone for now?"

"You would do that?" Stephanie gave a soft gasp. " Aren't you tired? "

"I draw off the endorphins...depends what you are wishing." Kane told her. "I can rest the physical form before dinner."

"A-Anything sexual." Stephanie panted.

Kane stepped closer to Stephanie, looking down at her. "So, you are wanting for yourself and not seeing treatment of him?"

"N-No...I want to watch you two...this time." Stephanie said softly.

"Ah...I see." Kane stepped back. "Pardon my misunderstanding."

"I meant I don't care what you do to John...long as it's sexual." She said thickly.

"Of course." Kane faintly bowed. "You know if you desire your own itch scratched...I can accommodate." He stood back up right. "I guess him first...I am thinking maybe the shower." Kane commented before he left to head for the basement. Stephanie moved to get one of her toys once Kane was gone. She loved watching him work. Kane moved to the dungeon room and headed right for the cage where John was.


	10. Chapter 10

(Hope you all enjoy our update and have a wonderful week. We are really enjoying writing this story together.) Rose and Jade

John looked up in surprise Kane was back so early. "What do you want? To gloat again?"

"No...I came to wash you...and to get another taste." Kane told John with a faint smirk.

John's eyes widened slightly. "I just gave you a fucking blowjob. Wasn't that enough?"

Kane moved to open the door. "You liked it...you know it...now get over here so I can feel that ass of yours then clean you."

"Or what...you'll punish me with the cage?" John asked bitterly. "Stephanie won't let you kill me and there's nothing worse than this."

Stephanie turned up the sound as she watched the scene. She had a pink silicone toy nearby to play with.

"I was going to at least let you out to eat...but you lost that luxury as well." Kane told him. "Now get over here." He moved to actually start stripping down. "Don't make me say it a third time."

"You're not fucking me...no one fucks me but Randy." John said stubbornly.

Stephanie leaned close to the monitor to see what Kane would do. John's defiance was almost hot in a way.

"Well, we know your clone already had that luxury." Kane commented as he walked to the standing cabinet that was still open from before. Kane pulled out an eight foot bull whip, coiling it as he walked back over. He uncoiled it and lashed it into the open cage but instead of striking John it coiled around one of his wrists. Kane then gave a sharp yank, pulling John across the mat toward him. John screamed at the pain in his wrist as he was dragged from the cage. The pain made his eyes want to water.

"Yeah...show him his place." Stephanie mumbled as she watched.

Once John was in reach, Kane took his free hand to grab the collar, lifting John to his feet. "You will learn to be ready for service no matter when or how often." He took the whip, looping it behind John's head to pull him in closer. "You will learn to crave whatever is placed before you." He told John thickly as he released the collar to grasp John's currently limp cock. The same warm feeling from before slowly seeped into him. "You will hunger for it and take it willingly." He almost whispered near John's face.

John's breath grew shaky as his cock began to stir. "W-What are you doing to me? This isn't right."

"I am doing what I want and please." Kane leaned in close to John's neck above the cable. "Let's say your are like a buffet and I want to make sure I get my fill." He moved to lightly bite the side of John's neck but it felt sharper than a normal bite...while some may think it felt agonizing it felt quite different to John's blurred senses.

John's body trembled, his eyes closing with a moan. "N-No...you'll mark me." John protested weakly. His back and ass were still bloody from the last round and he felt disgusting coated in sweat and old cum.

Kane stopped. "Oh, I am sure you will have plenty of marks to show in time, John." He thickly whispered. He slowly released John's cock and unwrapped the whip. "Now, moved to the shower and I will make you feel better."

John rubbed his injured wrist but walked to the shower. "I don't want anyone but Randy to mark me."

Kane followed behind him. "Do you think I really care...in time you may not either." He looked as they entered the bathroom. "Set the water in the shower for what is good for you."

John moved to turn on the shower. He paused. "I remember when you fucked me in the shower at Randy's." He said to the demon in Kane. "Randy was blowing me."

Stephanie switched her full attention to the bathroom. She could almost hear everything with the audio up. Being such a keen voyeur she had spared no money on the system to catch every piece of fun she could.

"And you know how good I made you feel." Kane told him. "Even raw...without lube I will make you cry and beg for more."

"You weren't physical then." John tried not to look afraid as he looked at Kane's huge member. "I'll need lube...it will rip and tear me."

"Trust me...it will feel perfect to you." Kane told John. "Now get in." John swallowed hard as he stepped into the shower. Randy was nowhere nearly as thick as Kane and he never took him dry. Jeremy had and he had hurt for hours afterward. Kane followed John in, shutting the door and glanced where the camera was hidden above them. He took a cloth and moved the to turn John toward him, washing his chest. John kept his eyes lowered. He did not like how intimate the feeling felt. Randy was the only one to share his bath. He just wanted Kane to leave him alone.

Kane turned John, washing over the marks of his back. The small cuts stung slightly from the soap but also created shocks through John slowly. John could almost feel as the large hands seemed almost softer and lighter. John lowered his head as he took in the sensation. Did Kane suddenly seem different or was it all in his head? He felt confused. "That's it...take it in." Kane told him. His voice now held the rich hypnotic allure of the demon but it was different than before. It was deep, almost resonating to him. If John was looking he would not see Kane and maybe not even Randy, but a form hidden deep within his own mind that the demon pulled out to use. Stephanie on the monitor still saw Kane though.

John felt like he was in a dream. Was he losing his mind? He knew that tone but it couldn't be. "B-Baby?" He whispered. He turned his head and gasped. He saw what he thought was Randy but instead of his Baby's steely blues he saw piercing green eyes. It looked like Randy only more supernatural, similar to the Randy character in the video game WWE Immortals.

Stephanie paused a moment from where she was using the toy to pleasure herself. Did John just call Kane Baby?

The demon smiled back, touching John's face. "Better?" He asked before moving to wrap an arm around John, trailing his hands down John's chest. He moved his hand slowly until nails could be felt against the wet flesh.

"H-How are you here? When did you get here?" John whispered with a moan. Despite the eyes, John's mind told him Randy was in the shower with him. The voice held Randy's deep baritone with the hint of his Missourian drawl.

The demon laughed and pulled away. Before John's eyes he vanished to now look like Hunter. This illusion even reached Stephanie's eyes. Angry tears pricked John's eyes as he tried to move away. "Get the fuck away from me! Y-You tricked me!" His heart was still racing from thinking he had his Baby back.

Stephanie felt a lump form in her own throat as she saw the form of her dead husband. He had been the one person she truly loved. It was like a stab in her cold heart.

The demon loomed closer before grabbing John by the neck. "You see, John...I can be your greatest dream and pleasure...or your worst nightmare."

"Y-You made me think it was him...I hate you." John seethed between gasps.

Stephanie couldn't bare looking at her dead husband and had to look away. Hunter was still a cause of deep pain for her and why she wanted revenge so badly.

"You want him so bad...then give us what we want...you know you want and crave it...just give over to it...and I will let you see that whenever you want." He told John. "Even despising me you are still craving that feeling. The blood is rushing through your veins and sweat beading your brow. The breath is leaving your body in hot, heady pants."

"O-Okay...fine. Just make Hunter go away. I don't want to see him." John pleaded between gasps. He closed his eyes to block it out.

There was a faint laugh that soon again took on the rich baritone that warmed John's blood with lust instead of hatred. Of course, doing so took the vision of Hunter away from Stephanie as well. "There we go." He commented as he loosened his grip on John. The hand began tracing down John's body slowly. John heard the tone change before he opened his eyes. He knew now it could not be Randy but it was comforting. He gave a shudder at the way his body tingled. "Yes...good...now turn for me and let me make that body sing." John turned as he was told. He needed the comfort after the cage. He tried to imagine it was Randy and they were on their honeymoon. It was the only way he could deal with all this.

"Good, put your hands on the wall and stick that ass out for me." The demon told John. John shocking obeyed without being forced. His hands rested on the wall in moments and his ass was exposed.

Stephanie had looked back at the screen and was in shock, seeing how quickly John had begun to obey.

"Yes...good." The demon ran a hand over the tinted skin of John's ass. "You may feel a burn at first...but then let it melt away." He took a hold of his cock, giving a stroke before moving the head between John's cheeks, working to tease the puckered hole then working the head inside.

John groaned at the burning stretch but it didn't put him off too much. "Fuck, Baby...so big."

Stephanie was once again confused by the words she heard from John. She decided she would talk to Kane about it later.

"That's it...you can handle it though can't you...going to go deep and fast...just breathe and let it sweep you away." The demon told John before grabbing John's hips and snapping his own forward to plough into John fully.

"Fuck..."John groaned. In his mind, he was with Randy and they were having fun like so many times before. All the resistance and tension seemed to fade away. "Feels so good...damn."

"That's good." The demon moaned as he started to move to fuck John hard. There were traces of blood slicking the way, but no signs of the pain one would expect. "Mmmm yeah."

"Fuck me, Baby...feels good." John moaned out. His cock was hard and straining as he leaned against the shower wall.

Stephanie had grown heated once again and was giving heavy gasps as she used the vibrating toy on herself.

The demon moved one hand from John's hip to the base of his neck. He moaned deeply feeling the heightened endorphins running through John. "Yeah...fuck...so good."

John's body shook at the pure pleasure after the pain and stress of the day. "Tell me you love me." He whispered thickly.

"I love you so much...you feel so good around me, Baby." The demon panted even if he knew John would hate him if not himself later. Tears wanted to form in John's eyes but they were of happiness. His body let go and he cried out his release which shot against the shower wall.

"Good...just a moment more." The demon told John before John felt the sensation of pure bliss and fulfillment that overswept him. He pulled out and move to support John.

John panted as his mind tried to make sense of it all. Was it Randy? Was it Kane? What was real and what was fantasy? John was supported as he was finished getting washed. He head still in a fog he was dried then led back to the cage and inside. John felt confused as he didn't even fight Kane. He felt nothing was real. He was in a dream. "G-Gonna lay down with me, Baby?" He asked softly in a slurred tone.

"Sorry can't do that." The demon replied as he moved to lock the cage. "Sleep...food will be down later." He gathered his clothing and left. Once in the main room the illusion faded back to that of Kane and he dressed before heading upstairs. Such actions could be so draining yet the energy he received from John outweighed what he used.

John laid in confusion at the words. "Baby...come back." He whispered but he drifted off to sleep before he could say more.

When Kane reached the upstairs room, Stephanie was not a happy woman. She stood naked but had stopped playing and did not seem sated or at peace. "What was that?" She hissed in her shrill tone.

"What?" Kane asked. "You were not pleased by the performance? Did I now stretch it out enough for you?"

"No...it was fine. But why did you have to take on Hunter's form?" Despite her angry tone tears welled in her eyes. "You knew I was watching...how could you? How could you?"

"Hmmm, I was not expecting you to see him...maybe because I was with him...how long five years or so? I am guessing you was open to that illusion. Did you see me look like Randy as well?" He asked as he studied her.

Stephanie shook her head, turning her back to him. "No." She gave a sniffle. She moved to pick up her toy.

He walked up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulders. "Would you like to see him again?" He asked faintly.

After a long pause, she gave just the faintest of nods followed by another sniff. He slowly turned her around and by the time she faced him she saw the image of a slightly younger version of Hunter back when he had the longer hair still. He cupped her face before pulling her forward to kiss her. Stephanie moaned into the kiss. She had missed the man so much. Hunter had a darkness to rival hers even before the demon took over his body but he loved her just as much. She felt tears burn her eyes for much the same reason John had earlier with Randy.

The kiss slowly broke but he still held her close. "Let's go to the bedroom and I'll make love to you...then we can rest until it is time to eat." His hands trailed down her back to her butt where he then scooped her up. "I think you have a lot of energy to burn for me don't you, Dear?" Stephanie nodded and buried her face into Hunter's chest. He even smelled like her husband. He carried her down the hall to the master bedroom. Supporting her with one hand, he quickly opened the door and moved inside and to the bed, laying her down. He leaned over her, kissing her. "I am sorry, My Dear...just letting you know when you wake up I won't be here." He pecked her lips again before he started to move down her body.

"I...understand." Stephanie moaned. "I...haven't gotten off in so long, Hun."

"I'll get you twice then." He replied as his lips continued down her body until he reached her already heated core. His hands parted her lower lips so he could begin to feast between them. Stephanie stayed back to begin with until she felt a pleasurable jolt that wanted to make her toes curl. Her hands reached down to tangle into Hunter's golden hair, urging him to taste her even more. He took his time getting her to cry out in bliss twice before he finally stopped. He moved to stand and strip before moving toward the bed. Grabbing her, he slid her body up the bed until there was room to join her. He slipped between her legs and inside the still sensitive and trembling moist heat.

"Oh, Hunt." She moaned, feeling herself feel complete in the first time in ages. "Wh-what happened to twice?" She panted out as she moved her hands to grip at his back as he fucked her.

"Sue me I lied." He smiled as he moved to claim her and push her towards the edge the third time. He leaned down to kiss her deeply, ravaging her mouth and allowing her to taste traces of herself on his lips. He fucked her until she actually got off two more times. She was nearly passed out when he stopped and laid next to her a few moments before he got up and left the room, feeling it was best she wake up alone then next to Kane.

A few days passed with Randy on the road. Cody noticed his buddy seemed different ever since the honeymoon. He didn't smile or laugh as often and seemed more withdrawn as if something was on his mind. "You okay, Ran?" He finally asked one day as they were eating a bite at catering before the show. " You seem...distracted lately. "

"Oh...yeah, sorry." Randy replied. "Yeah, I'm fine." He tried to offer a smile. "Just worried about John."

"What's wrong with John? I heard his injuries weren't so bad." Cody said, looking.

"His behavior has changed...some of the time anyways." Randy replied, keeping his voice down.

"Damn...ever want to talk I'm here." Cody said quietly. " Well, you know that. "

"Yeah, I know...I just can't believe he didn't remember you at first...still not sure he does. He acted almost jealous when I was texting you about us returning home." Randy tried to explain.

"Jealous?" Cody looked shocked. " You've got to be joking. "

"I wish I was." Randy told him honestly.

"Maybe you read him wrong...maybe it was a misunderstanding." Cody tried to say. " John's like a brother to me. "

"He read the situation wrong...not me...I tried to explain you are a childhood friend of mine...we...we aren't like that." Randy lowered his head. It looked like Randy wanted to say something else but didn't. Why did Randy look almost like he did back in Legacy when he used to hide stuff from him?

Cody sighed, leaning in closer. "We still have awhile before the show, Ran. Follow me to your locker room?"

Randy drew a breath with a sigh and nodded. Cody led Randy to Randy's private room. Once they were alone, he guided Randy to sit down. "So, Ran...tell me exactly what happened with Johnny."

"He's just been moody and...forceful about things. He...he actually accused me of sending him out hoping he would be killed." He lowered his head, trying not to get upset over it. "He...He acted like i was sl-sleeping with you behind his back and we arranged it for money of all things."

Cody's face paled. "John actually thought that? It's insane! You don't even really like guys except him!"

"I know...I tried to get him to understand that." Randy told Cody. "He says it feels like there is two of him now...the John I fell in love with and would give anything in the world even his life for me...and then there is this new John...a John I am still trying to figure out."

"You said forceful...like in the bedroom?" Cody asked after a moment.

"Yes...and no...not like he raped me or anything." Randy quickly told him.

Cody suddenly remembered the marks on Randy's face the day he returned to work. His face paled. "Ran...did he...hit you?" He asked softly. "Those marks."

"Codes, don't blow it out of proportion….it was an accident." Randy told him feebly.

"An accident?" Cody took a deep breath. "Okay...I know John is a nice guy...tell me how he accidently hit you."

"I told you the hit to his hit head changed him….I didn't know that at the time and he lost his cool." Randy told Cody as he still had not raised his head to make eye contact since they got into the room.

Cody lowered his head with a shake. "I just can't believe it...John is the nicest guy I know. All he talks about is protecting you...Ran, you look like you did years ago with Hunter...your body language...you won't look at me."

Randy slowly lifted his head. "Sorry, Codes...I...I guess I was worried what you would say."

"I'm worried about you...and John. John is a strong guy...if he's mentally ill he would really hurt you...and it would destroy him." Cody said softly.

"When he snapped out of it he was sorry." Randy told him. "I just need to watch setting that side off. You can't tell anyone though, Codes...you know how the company looks at that sort of thing."

"Okay...but he needs help...when do you see him again?" Cody asked.

"I get off in two days." Randy told him. "I believe he is still seeing the same therapist from before. Not as often, but he still has their number."

"Good...fuck, this can't be easy on him. He would kill anyone who hurts you." Cody looked worried.

"I know...I been calling before bed just to check on him." Randy told Cody.

Cody nodded. "I'll watch how much I call when you're off for awhile...just to avoid issues. If you ever need to talk I won't judge."

"Thanks." Randy offered a smile. "I guess I was worried you would say I should leave."

"Normally yeah...but John's been there for you for so many years...and he only changed after hitting his head." Cody tried to say.

"I would feel like a grade A tool if I left after all we've been through." Randy replied.

"Of course...and you all just got married." Cody stood up. "Just be careful, Ran."

"I will try...um, want a drink after the show?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Cody nodded. "See you then." He headed out to prepare for his promo.

After Cody left, Randy took a deep breath. He couldn't tell if he felt better or worse that Cody knew. He debated calling John or not before the show just incase he was too tired after drinks. He shook his head. He felt like he was calling more to check in then to check up. He got up to begin the pre-show stretches. The phone rang while Randy was doing his stretches. It was John's familiar theme song.

Randy moved for his bag, answering it. "Hey, Babe." He greeted.

"Hey...I catch you at a bad time?" Jeremy's tone sounded neutral.

"No, just doing my stretches." Randy told him honestly. "Good thing you caught me. My phone was in my bag."

"Not important...just wondered what you're doing after the show." Jeremy asked. "We could Skype."

"I was planning on going out for a drink after the show." Randy told him...you know how it goes."

The line went silent for a long moment. "Who are you going with?" Jeremy said at last.

"Some of the guys...it's not uncommon, Babe." Randy told him. "I can cancel...it's fine."

"No...you go ahead." Something sounded off in Jeremy's tone. "I'll be on the road with you soon enough. I can keep a good eye on you." He laughed but it sounded odd.

Randy was feeling sick at the way John sounded. "Okay, Babe...everything good there?"

"Yeah...a little quiet...but I like it." Jeremy replied. "I'll see you in a few days though."

"Yeah, I'm off in two days, Babe." Randy told him.

"Okay. See you then. Forget Skype tonight." Jeremy said. "Oh...tell Cody I said hi." The word Cody was spoken with a chill.

"Okay. Later, Babe...love you." Randy told him.

"Yeah...love you too." Jeremy hung up the phone. Randy felt like he was dunked in ice again when he got off the phone. He worked to get himself back in the mindset for work.


	11. Chapter 11

(Hope you all enjoy the update and thanks for your feedback.) Jade and Rose

Two days passed without a word from Jeremy. On the day Randy was set to return home he looked over the dosage instructions for the two medications. Stephanie promised that one would make Randy sexually needy while the other would make him more compliant. Jeremy decided to put on his best face until he could give Randy his dosage. He dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a white tank top that showed off every muscle. He did not like John's loose cargo shorts or t-shirts.

Randy returned home, letting himself inside with the bags. "Babe?!" He called from the foyer.

Jeremy walked toward the voice with a huge smile on his face. "Hey, Baby. You made it." He moved to hug him.

Randy returned the hug. "So, after I sort my dirty stuff we have anything planned?"

"Whatever you want, Baby." Jeremy smirked. "I got a surprise for you...careful it's tender." He stuck out his tongue briefly, showing a steel tongue ring.

"Damn." Randy exclaimed slightly, looking closer. "Hmmm so need to watch your diet for a while...a lot of protien shakes I'm guessing?" He tried to joke as he grabbed his bags again. "Let me get this stuff started." He headed for the bedroom to sort his dirty clothing.

Jeremy followed after Randy to the main bedroom. "Just imagine me running my tongue over your body...I've heard it can be quite useful in the bedroom."

Randy gave a shaky breath as he was bent over sorting. "Yeah...I..I have heard that. How long for it to heal enough?" He couldn't believe John could have only gotten it a few days ago, but he seemed to be talking so well.

"Sadly a few weeks." Jeremy lied. "I guess no deep kisses until then." He was thankful for that part.

"Okay, Babe...you know I'm flexible with meals and stuff." Randy carried the first pile to one basket.

"Sure." Jeremy watched Randy. "Damn, you don't have to be so anal about cleaning your shit. I pay for a housekeeper." He laughed.

Randy tried not to look at John like he had two heads. "No I just need stuff for the road so I want to make sure I get my rings stuff started." He tried to explain but also knew how 'anal' John was about his house being near spotless.

Jeremy nodded. "Sure thing then." He moved to lounge on the bed and wait.

Randy finished setting the suitcases away before moving to the bed. "So, what would you like to do, Babe? Movie? Pool?"

"Pool sounds nice." Jeremy offered a nice smile. "Then I thought maybe we could order in some nice steaks. I suck at cooking."

"You can eat steak with a fresh piercing?" Randy asked. He head hurt as how different his John was from the old John.

"Oh, shit. Didn't think of it. I can order something soft and you can order steak." Jeremy said.

"Yeah...whatever sounds good...let's get into our trunks." Randy told John, moving for the dresser.

Jeremy stripped out of his clothing and walked to look around. He paused. "Baby?" He said in an unsure tone.

Randy stopped and looked over. "Yeah?"

Jeremy's head was lowered. "W-Where are my trunks? I don't remember."

Randy pointed to the other dresser. "They should be the third drawer down." He paused a moment. "Have you thought about seeing your doctor for a second opinion on your head injury?"

Jeremy shook his head. "T-They say I'm fine...but I don't remember things." His tone dropped lower. " I forget our...wedding day. "

"Damn, Babe...I need to ask Marc if he got the video back from his friend for us." Randy told John. "I'm just worried about you...seems you forgot a lot of things over what they claim was a mild injury."

Jeremy nodded. "I know." He moved to the drawer to look for the trunks, pulling out a blue pair.

Randy pulled out black ones and started to strip. "I'm also worried about the whole twin personality thing." He told him. "What if this new one...doesn't know things like wrestling? What if you shift in the ring? You could hurt yourself or someone else."

"Let me worry about that." Jeremy's voice went cold as ice. "You just don't want me back on the road...and I know why."

"What?" Randy asked. "Of course I want you back." Randy licked his lips, feeling the nerves forming.

Jeremy walked close to Randy until they were almost touching. His blue eyes were calculating and cold. "Have fun out drinking the other night?"

"Actually, I did." Randy replied, trying not to shrink back.

"Get a little drunk...needed help back to your room?" Jeremy's tone was deadly serious.

"Actually no...I managed just fine." Randy replied but didn't move to back down. He was a little tense though and ready to try to move if John took a swing at him.

"Good." Jeremy offered a smirk. " It's nice to get out. Let's go swim. " He turned away.

"Sounds good." Randy replied before he followed John to the pool. The guys swam a few hours without incident. When it came time for dinner Jeremy offered to order for them while Randy relaxed in the living room. Randy ordered steak while Jeremy got a rich soup. When the food arrived, Jeremy carefully added the two medications to Randy's drink and then called him in the kitchen to eat.

Randy made his way out and sat down. "Looks good. You picked a good place it seems."

"It does." Jeremy sat in his place. "I'm starving after all the swimming."

"I'm sure...hope that's enough for you, Babe." Randy told him before he started to eat.

"I got two orders." Jeremy told him. " I may warm the other later. "

"Okay...that's good." Randy told him as he went to sip the wine. Jeremy smiled and made dinner conversation as they ate. He felt smug every time Randy took a drink.

Randy barely finished his first glass when he closed his eyes a moment as his head felt foggy. Shaking his head a moment, he tried to compose himself. "You okay?" Jeremy asked, looking over.

"Yeah...I think…" Randy told him. "I..I wonder if the jet lag is just catching up. I...I feel a little...off."

"Damn...need to lay down?" Jeremy asked. He gave Randy a careful dosage.

"Yeah...maybe." Randy replied as he pulled the collar of the t-shirt he had on.

Jeremy stood and helped Randy. "We'll take the elevator up."

"Yeah." Randy replied as he leaned against him. "Hmmm smell good, Babe." He faintly slurred.

"Thanks." Jeremy smirked. " New cologne. Glad you like it. "

"Su-suits you." Randy commented as they moved through the house. "Is...it feeling warmer in here?"

"Warmer...don't think so. You hot?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah...hope I didn't catch something." Randy replied as they got on the elevator.

"Me too." They reached the bedroom and Jeremy led Randy to bed. " There you go...I'll keep you company. "

"Sounds nice." Randy moved to work his shirt off and shorts, leaving the briefs before moving into the bed, actually lying on the of the blanket. He closed his eyes still feeling foggy. Something in his mind was trying to piece the almost familiar feeling but another part pushed away the impossible thought. Jeremy stripped to his boxers and laid down too. He kicked on the TV while he waited on the pills to work.

It was a short time when Randy looked to be trying to rest but he would shift and his cock could be seen outlining his briefs. Jeremy looked over and smirked. "Resting, Baby?" He asked sweetly.

Randy opened his eyes, looking over with a lick of his lips. His eyes looked faintly glassy. "Hmm What is it?" He slowly turned on his side toward John.

"Having a good dream...you look like you're sporting wood." Jeremy pointed out.

"Mmmm Guess I was…" Randy spoke slowly before taking a hand to trace it over John's chest.

"You know...we still haven't had sex since I disappeared." Jeremy pointed out. " Have I lost my appeal? "

"No...of course not...I...I was waiting on you." Randy moved to begin to kiss along his chest. "I feel so worked up, Babe." He harshly whispered.

Jeremy moved to push Randy to his back. "Let me work."

Randy allowed himself to get rolled back. "Okay...of course."

Jeremy moved to pull Randy's underwear down and off. He brushed a hand over the other man's hard cock. "Get this from thinking of me I hope?"

Randy gave a shaky breath as the touch felt strong. "Yeah...just you, Babe."

"Someone is sensitive." Jeremy began to place kisses all over Randy's upper body. He sucked on a dark nipple, feeling it harden.

Randy gave a pant. "As you said been a while." Jeremy used his lips to cover every inch of Randy's body. He wanted the man to tremble and beg for him. "Damn, you feel good." Randy panted. His mind was in too much of a haze to even think about how John was doing this without it hurting his mouth.

"I want to fuck you, Baby...you cool with that?" Jeremy asked out loud. " You want to make me feel so good? "

"Yeah...How would you like me?" Randy asked as he heart raced from the heated feelings.

"Up on your knees. I'm going to stretch you good first." Jeremy moved for the lube he had seen in the nightstand . Randy moved to roll on his belly and pushed up on his hands and knees with a shaky breath. He closed his eyes as he faintly heard the haunting voice that used to plague him about how he was a slut. How he was easy. How was he a slut? This was his husband. They hadn't been fully intimate in quite some time. Jeremy added some lube to his fingers and pushed one slowly inside. Soft and sweet wasn't his thing but he wanted to keep Randy aroused.

Randy panted. "Fuck, Baby...want you."

"Already? You're not even stretched." Jeremy said with a smirk as he moved the finger.

"Yeah...damn." Randy replied. If asked later he may not know half the stuff coming from his mouth.

"My pleasure then." Jeremy added lube to his cock before climbing behind Randy and lining himself up. " Such a good Baby. " He whispered thickly as he pushed inside. "Wanting to please."

Randy grunted a groan as his hands gripped the sheet. "Oh, fuck." He gasped as the sudden feeling. If he had to guess it was over a year since John filled him.

Jeremy paused. "I'll let you adjust a moment...take it all in, Baby."

"Mmmm" was all Randy could reply as his body wanted to tingle all over.

"Oh...so my eager Baby wants it now." Jeremy's words were tinged with a darkness as he gripped Randy's hips and began moving at a fast tempo. He moaned as this was more his style anyway. Randy panted hard as he buried his face in the pillow. His mind swirled as his body wanted to shake.

"Fuck...feels good doesn't it? My Baby like to take it?" Jeremy asked thickly as he drove into Randy. He switched angles every so often to look for the right spot to make Randy cry out.

"Yeah...good...damn…" Randy tried not to say muffled. "Fe-feels strong."

"Good...feels good to me too...it's been awhile." Jeremy guessed as he rattled Randy's body. One change of angle to an almost downward thrust made Randy cry out and claw into the sheets again.

Jeremy worked to repeat the action again. "Like that? Damn, you're a hot one." Randy panted his head, nodding at the same deep jolt. The actions were pushing him deeper into the bed.

Jeremy grunted as he hammered the same spot over and over. His face was sweaty and flushed. "G-Going to fucking blow soon."

"Yeah...use me." Randy moaned feeling so built. "Ma...may I….too?"

A large smirk crossed Jeremy's face at Randy's question. Obviously, the submissive side of Randy was not buried too deep. "Good Baby...you may cum." He panted as he drove deep.

"Mmmm yeah...fuck." Randy moaned. He wanted to wait to feel John but his body was so worked up and on edge he couldn't hold back once the word was given. He buried his face in the pillow as he cried out, his body tensing as he came.

Jeremy was right behind him. "Fuck." He mumbled as he filled Randy. He let go of Randy's hips and pulled out a minute or so later. "That was good." Once Jeremy let go, Randy pretty much collapsed to the bed and faintly nodded his head.

Jeremy looked at Randy before walking into the bathroom to wash off. He could not stop smiling. It seemed the medication brought out a whole new submissive side of Randy. Randy just laid there. His mind seemed in a different world then his body. He didn't care he was currently sprawled on his own release or he was filled full of someone else's. Jeremy returned after he had showered, smiling at the vision Randy offered. "Want to go clean, Ran?" He asked.

"Wh...oh of course." Randy replied as he slowly moved from the bed. He may of had a hint of a sway or limp as he moved for the bathroom.

"Why don't you let me help?" Jeremy offered. He wasn't much for sweet aftercare but he worried Randy may fall and knock himself out. He helped the other man to wash and then back to bed. It was early yet but he was tired himself so he turned off the light to sleep. It wasn't long before Randy entered a deep sleep and sadly part way through it a nightmare began to fill his head, or was it more like bad memories?

He saw himself lying naked in the small rundown room. He shivered at the image his mind showed him.

John sat nude as well on a mattress on the floor. "Baby...we have to get out of here...they're going to destroy us." He said. His tone sounded loving and genuine and so different from Jeremy's coldness.

Randy moved over to John. "I...I don't feel right, Babe." Randy told him.

"Of course you don't...they are fucking drugging you!" John said in a possessive tone. "Stephanie keeps giving you those fucking pills and I can't do shit to stop her."

"Th...the pills...no." Randy shook his head and looked at John, confused by his tone.

"How do you think they keep you compliant?" John looked down at himself. "I wish I could help you."

"So...co-confused, Babe." Randy almost curled next to John where he was sitting.

"You're not the only one...they're breaking me too...Kane had me while you were asleep." John whispered.

"Ka...he's gone." Randy told John, looking up at him.

"Not here...not this place." John told him. "They're all here...it's our version of hell." His body began to shake.

"What do you mean not here?" Randy moved to look at John confused.

"This place...here..." John waved around. "We thought we escaped but we never will...all we can do is hold on to each other. W-Will you still love me when I'm broken...shattered pieces of who I was?"

"Of course, Babe." Randy told him. "You stayed with me when I was...you helped put my pieces back together...I'll do the same for you." He moved to look around more. "Y...you've been acting different."

"There's more than meets the eye...much more." John told him. "Be careful..." Before he could finish there was a harsh sound of the door being opened. Kane walked into the room. His eyes glowed red as fire as he grabbed John by the arm, jerking him to his feet. "Time for your treatment." He laughed darkly.

"What the..." Randy started the say and jump up but fell back down, feeling dizzy. "It...It can't be." His voice shook.

"Thought you were free of me so easy?" Kane laughed darkly as he began to drag John out. "Time for his time in the cage...he'll learn."

"Cage? No...let him go." Randy called out even as he felt paralyzed then the world going dark around him.

Randy woke up in a startling jerk, looking around. He was back in his bed next to John. He shook his head as he tried to calm his racing heart. Jeremy was in a deep sleep, snoring lightly on his back. Even at rest there was an almost coldness to his aurora. Randy went to look for his phone to see the time and send a text off to Bray even if he was sleeping. #Something is up. Need to talk once back on road.# He then tried to force himself to go back to sleep.

The next few days Jeremy kept Randy on the medication to keep him compliant. He saved the second one that heated his blood for times of service. They both were back on the road but Jeremy was only doing light work for now. One night at the arena, Bray walked up to Randy in catering after the show. "Hello, Randy. You needed to speak to me?"

"Yeah...something is going on...got someplace quiet we can talk...I don't care if your boys are around." Randy told him.

Bray nodded. "Follow me." He led Randy to a private room down the hall, turning on the light. "We will be alone in here." He assured Randy as he closed and locked it. Randy nodded and began to tell Bray about the behavioural changes in John...then how he has felt off kilter himself the last few days and the nightmares.

Bray stroked his chin as he listened. "And this change in John never occurred until he had the accident?"

Randy shook his head. "Never." As he moved his head a hint of red could faintly be seen on upper part of his sternum and the faint glaze to his eyes.

Bray studied Randy carefully. He reached to touch the mark of red. "He hurting you, Friend?"

Bray could see the small mark was roughly where the blessed metal would touch him most of the tried not to jump. "He did...once...right after it happened...we were still on our honeymoon."

Bray nodded. "There seems to be foul at play here...I wonder if the cursed one has returned and managed to control John in his time of weakness."

"It...I saw it in my nightmare." Randy told Bray. "It looked like Kane."

Bray nodded again. "We need to somehow test John. I can ask Erik to get a read on him for me. He would know if John is truly being controlled."

"Yeah..thanks...I know not to say anything to him until then...I'll try to be careful." Randy told him.

"Smart idea...until we know for certain." Bray told him.

"Well, I better go get my stuff and head out...thanks for letting me...um...bend your ear." Randy told him.

"Of course, of course...take care." Bray told his old friend. Randy left and headed for his locker room. First thing he did was check his phone. He shook his head, remembering those same actions years ago...but it was because of Hunter and not John.


	12. Chapter 12

(I decided to do a second update this week. I hope you enjoy it.) Rose

There was a text message from Jeremy. #Running a little late. Go on to the hotel without me. I want to see you naked on your back with your legs spread for me when I walk in. Wrestling tonight made me so hot for you.# Randy shivered and rushed as he was now running late himself. He gathered his things and took off for the parking lot wondering how John was going to get back to the hotel but guessed he must have made arrangements.

There was no sign yet of John when Randy reached their suite. There was, however a set of handcuffs on the bed. "Put these on after you are naked." A note read. Randy felt that cold water feeling when he picked the cuffs up, looking them over. He put them down to strip but still debated putting the cuffs on or not. John still never arrived, giving Randy time to debate his looked to see if there was a safety catch on the cuffs. He saw there was like the ones in the ring so he moved to get comfortable on the bed before putting them on.

Some time later the door opened and Jeremy walked in dressed in shorts and a clean shirt. He was honestly shocked Randy had obeyed him even without the lustful drugs. "Now that's a good sight." He said thickly as he closed the door and walked to the bed. Randy shifted slightly as he was on display as requested. On his back and knees bent open. His eyes were even closed.

Jeremy felt himself growing hard at the view. "Fuck, you look sexy like that." He moved to start stripping.

"Thanks, Babe." Randy replied as his voice shook faintly. This new side of John made him uneasy.

Jeremy moved to look through his suitcase. A few minutes later Randy felt a cloth over his eyes as Jeremy blindfolded him with one of his ties. "You trust me, Baby?" He asked. Randy gave a gulp but nodded even if he felt a part of him was lying after talking to Bray. What if John being control by the demon? What if he was possessed? He couldn't let on though. Plus something in him was being drawn to do as asked.

"Good." Jeremy whispered by his ear. " Just feel...let go. " Randy felt a pair of lips against his neck, sucking gently.

Randy tilted his head back, exposing his neck even more. The feeling caused his manhood to begin to stir. Jeremy sucked the spot like he had John. His tongue ring brushed the sensitive skin. "Damn Babe." Randy husked out with a pant.

Jeremy went lower, teasing every inch. He loved the reaction he got when his tongue swiped over Randy's cock. "Mmm, that does feel interesting." Randy replied at the feel of the metal ball against the sensitive skin. Jeremy moved until his head was between Randy's legs. His tongue pressed at the entrance to the restrained man's ass teasingly.

"Oh god, Babe." Randy cried out even if he couldn't reach his legs with his hands he pulled them back to expose his ass even more. "Mmm, yes."

Jeremy was taken back by the reaction as he knew Randy was a top. He pushed his tongue in the offered space though, moving it in and out slowly. Randy's hands clenched and released as they had nowhere to move except maybe the pillow above his head if he lifted them. "Fuck, Babe." He moaned as his cock grew even harder at the attention. Jeremy tapped Randy's sensitive bundle with the metal of the tongue ring. He loved the feeling of power he got from Randy's surrender. Randy felt almost like he could climb the walls at the feeling. "Be-been st-studying, Babe?" Randy asked with heavy pants as his toes wanted to curl.

"You could say that." Jeremy said once he pulled out his tongue. "I take it you approve?"

"Damn...don't know if you...re-remember...but you made me melt before from that." Randy panted.

"Oh...good to know." Jeremy actually paused. " Feel like getting fucked again? "

"Well, you said you were hot, Babe...sure." Randy panted. "Not like I am in a position to do it." He tried to joke.

Randy was suddenly raised slightly by his feet. Jeremy slapped the flat cheeks. "Just asking." Randy jumped as he wasn't used to being spanked. "Like that, Bad Boy?" Jeremy asked as he slapped Randy's ass again.

"Do-don't know." Randy replied as his mind felt at war. He enjoyed being the top but felt compelled to obey due to years of training at Hunter's hands.

"All these years I've been missing out." Jeremy rubbed the tinted flesh. Randy gave a shaky breath. He was feeling slightly lightheaded.

Jeremy lowered Randy back down. "Lube in your bag?"

"Yes." Randy replied. "Stay like this or roll?"

"Like that is fine." Jeremy moved for the lube.

"Okay." Randy replied as he was feeling butterflies forming.

Jeremy slicked his cock, moving between Randy's legs. He raised Randy slightly to push inside. "Mmm...so good. I should have been fucking you all along."

Randy bit his lip at the sudden feeling. He panted through his nose. "I'm a big boy." Jeremy smirked, watching Randy. He pushed in deeper.

"Oh, yeah I know." Randy replied. Jeremy set a hard pace. It was the only way he knew how to fuck. There was no love in his actions. Randy panted, gritting his teeth. It felt different this time, maybe slightly painful. Jeremy didn't seem to notice as he pounded Randy. He gave groans and pants.

"Babe?" Randy tried to call out.

Jeremy slowed slightly. "Yeah?"

"I...I think I like it better the other way...maybe it's the way you curve?"

Jeremy pulled out slowly. "No problem...an ass is an ass to me." It came out sounding impersonal. " We can flip you. "

"Thanks." Randy said, suddenly feeling numb. He shifted with his help until he could get on his knees.

"No problem." Jeremy filled Randy again and began to pound him. His hands gripped Randy's hips. Randy did seem to relax more and get slowly heated in the change. Jeremy did not say much other occasional curses as he took his pleasure. Instead of a lot of the talking between them at times the session was more a series of sounds. Jeremy sped up as he got closer. He could feel his cock throbbing in Randy's tight walls.

Randy turned his head to bury his face at the feeling. He wasn't building as fast as last time. "You gonna blow for me, Baby?" Jeremy asked. "I want to see it again."

Randy turned his head to speak. "I...I'll try. Not quite there yet."

Jeremy frowned. "No worries...I blow first I'll jerk you off."

"Thank you." Randy sounded maybe more grateful than he meant. A part of him remembered a time when he served and would be left untended to.

Jeremy only lasted a few minutes before he filled Randy. He panted as he pulled out and rolled Randy to his back. Randy was hard and leaking from the pounding. His chest was heaving already from the strain. "So close aren't you?" Jeremy whispered as he grasped the hard member to jerk it.

"I think so." Randy gasped at the touch since he couldn't see it.

"You like this...just feeling?" Jeremy tugged Randy's cock. " I can't wait to see you lose it. "

"Can you kiss my neck again….please." Randy panted as he tilted his head. Jeremy made a face but moved to place his lips against Randy's neck as he had before.

"That feels nice." Randy panted and moaned. Between the two it only took a couple of minutes before he came, hitting his abs with his release.

Jeremy made a face, knowing Randy couldn't see as he wiped his soiled hands on Randy's chest. He then moved to take off the cuffs. "Have fun?"

"Yeah." Randy panted. Even if he couldn't see he could feel what he had done. "Babe?"

"Yeah?" Jeremy pulled the tie off Randy's eyes.

"Why haven't we kissed since the hospital?" Randy asked him as he moved to rub his wrists. "I mean a real kiss….not the little grandmother type pecks."

Jeremy tried to think. "Um...you never kissed me."

"Whenever I try...I either get your cheek...or you pull away like I have bad breath or something." Randy replied.

"Sorry...guess I'm not much for the mushy shit." Jeremy admitted. " You don't seem the type either. "

Randy's eyes actually dropped. "I wasn't...before you." He got up from the bed. "I guess I better go shower for bed." He voice was as low as his head looked.

"Sorry...would you rather I pretend?" Jeremy sounded annoyed. " Can't we just fuck and hang with a good movie. What else is there? We're not chicks. "

Randy stopped and looked at him. "NO...I don't want you to pretend...I just sometimes wonder if my John is even in there at all anymore!" Randy snapped, having enough. "Fuck and hang? Like two buddies? Then why the fuck did you marry me if that is all you wanted?!"

Jeremy's eyes widened at the change. He knew he had to think quickly. "I...I'm sorry...not all guys show feelings with mushy gestures. Maybe I should go."

"I think we both need air." Randy told him, moving for the bathroom. "After I get washed I can find another room if you want."

Jeremy thought quickly. He couldn't have Randy leaving his control. He lowered his head. "I...should have died in the accident...Everything I say is wrong...I deserve to be alone. Fine...go..." He walked to sit on the bed.

Randy stopped with his hand on the frame of the bathroom door. "Of course you shouldn't have died...and I doubt alone...I just think you need help, Babe...you need to find out if the old John is still there at all or not." He then went in, shutting the door and moved to start the shower.

Jeremy lost his temper and stormed into the bathroom. "I just spent the last two hours trying to bring pleasure...and you're fucking leaving over a kiss!" He got nose to nose with Randy. He was seething. "After all the shit I did for you...you would fucking leave me alone?"

Randy jumped as the door bursted open and how fast John was in his space. "It wasn't just because of the lack of a kiss." Randy told him. "It has been different things since it happened. Lack of romantic intimacy...your jealousy...your temper." Randy was seething himself. "I think we need air. Now let me wash." His deep tone was firm.

Jeremy was ready to slap Randy when he remembered Stephanie warned him of marks. "Fine...you used me...go get a room...forget your husband...your word must not count for shit." He spat before leaving the bathroom.

"Wait the fucking minute." Randy actually went after him. "How the fuck did I use YOU? You sent me a message to be here waiting to be fucked...then I get here and you leave a note for me to handcuff myself...which I did! How the fuck did I use you?!"

"You were all too willing for my hand, mouth, and cock. You know what? Fine. Get your room. Call Cody while you're at it." Jeremy yelled. He held the back of his head. " Just go wash...I'll see you later I guess. " Randy headed back for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and getting under the already running water.

Jeremy didn't know what else to do. Stephanie said he couldn't hurt Randy and he had tried guilt. All he could do was hope Randy came back later. He had a headache as he sat in bed. He wasn't used to relationship shit. He had always been alone. Was it worth the money?

Randy showered and dried off. He came out and went to dress then started to pack up his gym bag. Jeremy watched him. "If I don't see you again...hope you're happy." He said in a hollow tone.

"Of course you will see me." Randy replied without looking. Now John sounded almost melodramatic. "It's late...hope I can even find a room...Ma...um...maybe meet for breakfast?" He flung his bag over his shoulder. "Give you time to reflect."

"No...I won't be here." Jeremy stood up. " I'm no good for you anymore. Odd how painless drowning can be. " He walked to the bathroom doorway. "Bye, Baby."

Randy dropped the bag. "John, come back here." He sighed. What the hell was wrong with his husband?

"No...just go." Jeremy didn't look at him. He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"John!" Randy yelled, moving after him and trying the door.

The door was unlocked. Jeremy stood by a tub. "What? I'm not the 'old' John. You tell me every day." Jeremy said quietly. " Just go. You'll be better off. "

"And what about everyone else? Friends...family. How do you think your mom will react?" Randy told him. "You told me he is still there at times. Even if he isn't...even if I'm not a good fit...that doesn't mean someone else isn't. I am not divorcing you...I just think tempers are getting raised and we need breathing room." He almost pleaded as tears formed in his eyes.

"Without you I have nothing...you ever leave...walk out that door...there's nothing left." Jeremy replied. "Go have your breathing room."

"Obviously I can't even have breathing room if you are threatening to kill yourself if I do." Randy told him.

Jeremy rubbed the back of his head. He was tired of trying. "Just fucking go...I won't do it. See you later." He walked to turn on the shower. Randy left the room, unsure if he could trust John's words or not. He went to his bag, pulling out his phone. He called Bray, hoping he was still awake.

There was no reply as Bray must have been asleep. "Fuck." Randy mumbled. He again felt a torn man. He just wanted a few hours alone...but he knew what depression could do. Was John possessed and it was driving this behavior? He moved back to the doorway of the bathroom to check on John. Jeremy rubbed his temple as he stood under the shower. He just needed to go to bed. "I'm staying, Babe." Randy called out. "I'm going to take the fold out for tonight."

"I said you could go." Jeremy told him, looking.

"Yeah...I know what you told me...but I am worried leaving you alone." Randy told him. "I know depression."

Jeremy just nodded. "Okay." He showered and went to bed. No more was spoken between them.

A few days passed with tension between them. Randy oddly seemed to fight the effects of the drugs and they stopped sharing a bed. Bray pulled Randy aside before a show to speak to him. " John is not possessed...there is no sign of the unholy being. Erik looked him over tonight."

"Damn, I did wonder when I saw he was wearing the metal...you said it would stop that." Randy told him. "We had a blow up the night I spoke to you...I wanted to leave to get some separation...he...he threatened to kill himself. I couldn't leave after that...just in case he tried to go through with it."

"Well, whatever it is must be mental...injury...depression. It is not your old adversary." Bray said.

"So, what is affecting me?" Randy asked.

Bray shrugged. "Who knows? Can't be the demon with the ward...you seem more awake today than last time."

"Yeah...I seem to go through cycles almost." Randy admitted. "I don't want to leave him...but I don't know how much longer I can deal with this. I owe him so much...can say almost everything...but how much should I give up for payment?"

Bray seemed to study him. "I guess it's how you look at it, Friend. Is that why you married him? To fulfill a sense of payment? To balance the scales?"

"No...I love him. How far does love go though? As I said he did hurt me once...but now it is like guilt and intimidation." Randy tried to explain.

Bray shook his head. "I can't answer that, Randy. If you feel you must leave him then you do what you think is right. Only you know."

"That's just it...I don't know...I feel so confused and lost." Randy replied. "Fuck...this new version of John sometimes is reminding me of...him." Randy took a deep breath. "Hunter." He spoke the name with a sigh.

"Well, it is not the demon. It must be the injury." Bray patted him on the shoulder. " No one will judge you for leaving him if the burden grows heavy. "

"They may not...but I will." Randy commented, lowering his head. "Thanks anyways." Bray nodded.

Back at the hotel later that night, Jeremy was at his wits end. Randy was pulling away from him and everything he tried fell flat. How was he supposed to train him? Why didn't the drugs work? Randy even stopped sharing his bed.

Jeremy's phone went off as he was sitting there. "Hello?" He replied, grabbing it.

"Hello, John." Came Stephanie's almost softer tone.

"Hey, Boss. I'm alone." Jeremy sighed.

"You having a good time?" She asked. "By the tone of your voice I am guessing not."

"I was...things went great after I gave him the medications." Jeremy sighed again. " A few days ago he just blew up after sex...said I don't kiss him like I did...not romantic enough...he stopped sleeping with me...I've tried everything...even guilt. "

"So he left?" Stephanie asked, trying not to yell.

"Oh no...he stays here. He just sleeps separate and ignores me...guess there's a limit even for love." Jeremy spat.

"Hmmm, I thought you may have hit a bump. You are still dousing him as instructed? Also does he wear a metal like the one on John's dog tags?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes and yes." Jeremy replied. " I guess his temper and will can overcome the drugs. "

"I think there is more...does he ever remove it?" Stephanie asked.

"No...it's on a chain with that corny ass necklace Cena gave him." Jeremy said.

"He can't wrestle with it on...I want you to find a local craft shop and find something close to it. When he is in the ring swap it out." Stephanie told him. "Then give him the white powder twice a day if you can. Like in his coffee or juice in the morning...then whatever he drinks with dinner."

"Okay...will do." Jeremy made a mental note. " How's John doing? "

"Coming along very nicely." Stephanie told him. "But oddly Kane thinks somehow the two have been in contact."

"What? How? He has no phone!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"He didn't say...but that is why I contacted you tonight and gave you the added directions." Stephanie told him.

"If they were...wouldn't John have told him?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I guess not or he would have flat out called you on it wouldn't he?" Stephanie replied.

"Guess so...fuck, that's not good." Jeremy worried. " Cena still stubborn and defiant? "

"He has slight flair ups...but he is cracking." She told him. "He has some very...cozy accommodations that are not to his liking."

Jeremy heard Randy starting to open the door. "Gotta go...bye." He ended the call quickly and moved to sit on the bed.

Randy tossed his bag to the side, feeling tired. "Hey, Johnny." He called, looking over. "How was your night off?"

"Okay I guess...little quiet." Jeremy said quietly. " Pulled out the couch for you. " The couch was arranged with an added pillow.

"That was nice...thanks." Randy told him. He went to get changed for bed.

Jeremy watched him. He lowered his head, rubbing it. "Welcome...you've been doing it every night since you said you needed your space."

"I can come back over...did you think about any of the things I said that night?" Randy asked.

"Yeah...I get confused though." Jeremy whispered. " I'm sorry I'm not romantic enough anymore...I don't think you're being fair...you said one night to think days ago. "

Randy walked over to the bed. "It's not just the romance." He told John, looking down at him. "You have a temper you need to work on...you getting jealous over coworkers...wanting to...what you call it…'keep an eye' on me."

"I'm sorry...really. I just get possessive." Jeremy stood and moved to strip for bed. He turned on the radio for a distraction.

"I'll come back...just tell me you will try." Randy said, almost asked. "I want to feel like your husband...not your property. It reminds me too much of how...he used to treat me."

Jeremy nodded. "Sure...until I say or do something to piss you off. How many days is my next punishment?"

"I didn't do it as a punishment, Johnny." Randy replied as he stripped down before getting into the other side of the bed. The song Don't Wanna Miss A Thing came on the radio as Jeremy dressed for bed. Randy smiled even if he wanted to get misty eyed at the song. He gave a weak laugh. "How about a dance, Babe?"

Jeremy made a face. "Sure. Different song though? I hate that shit. So fucking corny."

Randy's face fell. "Never mind. You didn't used to think that. You...You actually picked that song out for our first dance at our wedding."

Jeremy made a shocked face. "Sorry...damn...didn't remember."

"I know...you told me you don't remember that day...sadly it seems you forgot a lot which is why I worry about you." Randy told him.

Jeremy turned off the radio and climbed into bed. "Thanks. Night." He shut off the light. " I won't even ask if you want to fuck. I know the answer. "

"Night, Babe." Randy moved to kiss John's cheek in the dark before he tried to get comfortable.

Jeremy sighed. "Way to avoid the question. For newlyweds we have a lot of issues."

"And I'm willing to work on them." Randy replied. "Sorry, but yes I just got back into the bed I was not planning on a romp in the sheets."

"Guess I need to start jerking off." Jeremy snapped. " Talk about your bait and switch. "

"Bait and switch?" Randy asked, confused in the darkness.

"All the sex before we got hitched...now you get pissed and withhold it like the angry wife." Jeremy hissed.

"I am trying, John...but I fell in love over your personality. I am not into guys...except for you. You want me to fake it and let you just fuck me like a toy?" Randy asked, trying not to feel hurt at the idea.

"No...no. Goodnight." Jeremy whispered. A few minutes later soft pants were heard in the darkness as the older man jerked off. Randy rolled his eyes in the darkness then onto his side away from John.

The soft pants continued for awhile. "This is fucking stupid!" Jeremy said when he couldn't get there. "A married man jerking off like a teenager! You said I'm the only guy You like...why do I have to beg?"

"Do I ever get to fuck you...or did you lose all interest in that too?" Randy asked. He gave a faint sigh. "If you can get me worked up I guess we can do something."

Jeremy paused as if in thought. "You can try to fuck me if you want."

"Well, how do you want to get me warmed up?" Randy asked as he rolled to face John and moved closer to him in the darkness. Jeremy moved to force himself to kiss Randy. As he did his hands moved to roam the man's body. Randy could almost feel the forced nature of it, but he was glad John was at least trying. He shivered as the roaming hands ghosted his pelvic bone. Jeremy took Randy's cock in his hand and began to stroke it as he kissed him.

He could feel as the pliable flesh slowly grew thicker with the physical attention. Jeremy broke the kiss, panting. "I don't remember ever bottoming." He whispered. "But I'll try."

"Damn, Babe." Randy replied. "You were mainly a bottom...you almost hated to top."

"Maybe I'll like it then." Jeremy whispered.

"Want to try hands and knees? It's easier normally." Randy suggested.

Jeremy paused. How far was he willing to go for money? "Let's just wait for another night...I'm getting nervous. Maybe after I get some counseling."

"Yeah, Babe….sure...so...you want to take me then?" Randy asked.

Jeremy agreed and the men had their normal romp before they both passed out.

As Randy slept, he found himself in a dark room. A naked form of John could be seen sitting on the floor. He was rocking like a man in the middle of a breakdown. "Confused...lost..." He mumbled.

"Babe?" Randy called from where he was and went to try to move to him.

"Tried...tried so hard...breaking." John mumbled as he rocked.

Randy reached John and crouched by him before pulling the older man against him. "I'm sorry, Babe. I know I've been weak in this."

John almost collapsed in Randy's hold. "Is it really you? The you who loves me?" He almost sobbed.

Randy felt his heart breaking at those words. "Of course I love you, Babe." He moved to sit so he could almost pull John on his lap despite John's bulkier frame. "I'm sorry I questioned you." John cried against Randy's chest. It was the sobbing of a nearly broken man. Randy rubbed John back. "I'll be better, Babe...stronger...I can handle it." He whispered.

"D-Don't leave me again...so dark...don't give up." John pleaded. " Without you there's nothing but pain. "

"I won't...I'll be stronger for us, Babe. I was silly having my doubts….we will get you the help you need. I need my Baby back." Randy told him.

"The help I need is you...to save me." John moved to kiss Randy with deep desperation. It was the kind of kiss Randy had not felt in days since the honeymoon.

Randy melted into the kiss. Tears began to stain his cheeks. How could he save him? How could he get his old John back? It seemed so long before the kiss broke. "I love you." John whispered. " I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger...sorry I'm breaking."

Randy brushed John's cheek. "I'll help put the pieces back, Baby...just like you did with me." He leaned to kiss John lightly again. "Even if the puzzle doesn't fit the same...We will make it work."

John nodded, his body relaxing. "I'll fight then...I'm trying so hard...just so much pain...pleasure...fear."

"Pain….pleasure?" Randy questioned. The fear he understood. "It's okay, Babe."

"So much pain...more than you know...I didn't know things could hurt so bad." John's voice wavered as he seemed to fade away into nothing. " Find me, Baby...while I'm still to be found. "

"John!?" Randy called out as his arms became empty. Next Randy realized he was sitting up in the bed and looked over at John. He shook his head as he moved over to hold the sleeping man. He was determined to be a better husband and save the John he loved even trapped in the cold shell.


	13. Chapter 13

(Hope you all enjoy our update.) Jade and Rose

The next day, Jeremy went in search of a pendant in a few shops that would resemble Randy's. He was fortunate enough to find a Saint Micheal exactly like the one on Randy's necklace other than the fact it was not blessed. While Randy was wrestling that evening, Jeremy quickly replaced the medallions, throwing the blessed one in the garbage. He had upped the times of giving Randy the drugs as well just as Stephanie told him. Now all he could do was wait and see.

Randy returned after his match, looking at John. "I forget, Babe...are you on the card tonight?"

"Nah...I just came to chat with Creative." Jeremy lied. Stephanie had worked hard to keep his work light to avoid suspicion.

"Already done then? We can go out to dinner." Randy asked. "Just need a quick shower."

Jeremy nodded with a smile. "Sounds good. You're sweaty." He handed Randy a cold bottle of water. It had been tainted with a dose of the drugs. " Here...I'm sure it will taste good right now. "

"Yeah…thanks." Randy popped it open and tilted it back.

"Sorry about last night...I don't mean to keep blowing up." Jeremy said quietly.

"It's fine, Babe...hey, you are talking to the king of anger management issues. It will take time." Randy tried to laugh before heading to grab his stuff for the shower.

Jeremy looked shocked at Randy's change in attitude even before the drugs. He sent Stephanie a text as he waited. #Things are better already.#

A reply came a few minutes later. #Good.# Jeremy waited on Randy. He was honestly just eager to finish the job and having to stop pretending to be a husband to a broken man. The guy might be hot was he was a mental wreck.

Randy came out, drying off. He then went to begin dressing. "So, what are you in the mood for tonight?"

"Mmm...Italian?" Jeremy asked as he looked at Randy.

"That's fine. I think I know a place nearby." Randy replied as he finished and packed up.

"It's my cheat day so I'm craving Chicken Picatta." Jeremy smiled. He had been studying up on John's life the past few evenings. He wanted to come across as more authentic.

"Sounds good." Randy told him, leading the way to the car then driving in the direction he thought he remembered the restaurant. Spotting it, he pulled into the lot.

"Looks great." Jeremy commented, looking. It did look like a nice place.

"Thanks. I know not as nice as our date night places...but neither of us are really dressed for that anyway." Randy joked before he got out and headed for the door. Jeremy actually moved to hold the door open for Randy. He had been reading John's past tweets on Twitter and realized just how different he was from John. He thought maybe he could get more from Randy if he mixed it up a bit. Randy gave a smile as he moved past John. Getting to the hostess station, he requested a table for two. They were quickly seated as they were not busy at that time of night.

Jeremy ordered a salad, the chicken piccata, and a fresh cannoli. He ordered a bottle of white wine for the table. Randy ordered grilled salmon with homemade fettuccine. Jeremy made small talk while they waited on their food. He tried to smile and act loving as he knew John would. Part way through the first glass of wine and their appetizers, Randy started to feel faintly foggy. Jeremy noticed the change in Randy's eyes. "Getting tired on me?" He asked.

Randy looked. "Nah...just the rigors of the job you know." Randy replied.

"I know that well." Jeremy nodded. "Good food...you picked well."

"Thank you." Randy smiled. The food arrived and they began to eat their main courses. Jeremy made small talk during the meal and shared his dessert with Randy. Things felt a lot less tense than they had in days. Randy looked over as the meal wrapped up. "I think maybe you should drive to the hotel." He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Sure...no problem." They paid for the meal and Jeremy took the lead in walking Randy to the car. Once they were inside, he drove to the hotel.

"Um...we leave for the next town after the show tomorrow right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy answered as he watched the road.

"Good." Randy looked out the window. "Just let me know what's up." They reached the hotel and headed for the suite. Once they were inside, Jeremy stripped to his gym shorts to relax and get comfortable. Randy stripped down and went to grab jogging pants. He stopped before he grabbed them. "Did you want anything tonight?"

"Didn't think about it." Jeremy said, trying to sound sweet. " You're not a machine, Baby. "

"Okay. I thought I would ask before dressing for bed." Randy replied, grabbing the pants.

"Nice of you." Jeremy offered a smile.

"Well, I have media in the morning so I'm going to call it an early night...okay?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Jeremy nodded. He walked to offer a quick kiss goodnight.

Randy returned the kiss, letting him control how deep it was or not. "Night ,Babe." He then climbed in bed to get comfortable. Something about the younger man just seemed more submissive.

Jeremy watched a moment. He smile before heading to bed himself and shutting off the light. "Night." Randy mumbled back before going quiet again.

The next day, John sat in the cage naked. His body ached from constantly being used and then unable to exercise. His mind kept going back to the last dream about Randy. Had it really been Randy or just more tricks? He hardly knew what was real anymore. Randy actually thought that monster Jeremy was him? Why couldn't he speak up and tell him?

The door opened and Kane walked in, looking at John. His head cocked to study him. It seemed John and Randy were full of surprises or was there another force at work?

John heard the sound and moved his head to look. He saw Kane looking at him. "Yes?"

Kane moved to unlock the cage. "Follow me." John hesitated a moment but knew better. His back held the evidence of his last punishment. He moved to climb out and follow the older man. Kane led John to the main room. He moved to the dining area and lifted a timer. "You are getting one hour...workout, shower….whatever else you wish in that time. When this goes off, you better be back where you belong."

John nodded, thankful for even that much. His muscle tone was already growing less. "Understood."

"Good." Kane started the timer and set it down before heading for the steps. John debated what to do with his freedom as he rarely got any outside of playing. He settled on putting in a small workout followed by a warm shower to ease his aching muscles. Unknown to John, Kane was watching the monitors, switching cameras as the younger man moved through the space.

John panted after only a short workout. He sighed. "It's being stuck in the cage." He spoke to himself.

Kane nodded, making note of the struggle. He knew despite wanting to punish John he would need time out to keep his fitness up. If he was too weak he would be unable to serve and when the time came unable to work.

John moved to the shower and stepped under the warm spray. "Wish you were here, Baby." He said quietly .

"Hmm give him his wish...or give him his peace?" Kane pondered out loud. John's eyes were closed as he showered. His mind kept drifting to his new husband. Kane decided the mind games can wait for later. It seemed John was doing enough of that himself. John finished the shower and moved to dry off. He knew it was almost time to return to his prison.

Kane continued to watch. Would John follow without physical intervention or being told a second time? John seemed at war with himself. Going willingly to the cage was like being asked to walk into hell. He slowly walked back to the playroom, pausing by the cage. Slowly, he moved to get back inside. Kane looked at the monitor then at the clock. He nodded, pleased. He would wait for Stephanie to return that night to talk over a few things. He did not check on John for about thirty minutes as he prepared food for him and brought it down to him.

John heard Kane come in with the food. He felt so alone. "Mind...just staying while I eat?" He asked at last. John was used to being around others all day. Not this isolation.

"Sure." Kane replied as he handed John the tray but then shut the cell door. He moved for a chair and sat down, watching him. "You remain a good boy...there may be rewards for you."

John looked up from his plate. "Rewards?"

"Yes...rewards." Kane replied. "I won't say what yet."

"Okay." John nodded as he moved back to his plate. "I miss Randy so much it hurts." He let the words slip more to himself than Kane. Kane smiled or was it smirked faintly at those words? When Kane didn't reply John's heart hurt. What did he expect? Promises he would get to see him soon? He just quietly ate. Kane raised a brow, feeling the shift. "I would say I am sure he misses you too...but he doesn't even know you are not there." He laughed softly.

"Yeah...I know." John's tone sounded numb and hollow. " Picturing him fucking someone else every day...makes me wish I was dead. " He felt beyond depressed.

"Well, I don't know if it is everyday." Kane responded almost nonchalantly. "You will see him soon enough." John gave Kane a look like he could hardly believe the reply but kept quiet. Why did he even speak to him? "Guess I am not the company you would like. I could go then." Kane said coldly.

"I-I'm finished anyway." John felt ready to be ill. He had only eaten a small portion.

"You sure?" Kane asked, standing up. "It will be a while before you eat again." He moved for the cage.

"Y-Yeah." John slid the tray out. His face was pale. " Think I'll just rest. Maybe I'll dream of him." Kane gave an amused smirk as he took the tray and left. Once upstairs, he moved to sit and slip into a light trance himself that let the energy of the demon stretch out. John laid on his side and closed his eyes. He tried to focus his shattering mind on Randy, hoping to see him for comfort.

John saw Randy sitting on a hilltop. He was looking away from the older man. He was dressed in black jeans and a black tank top.

John walked closer. "Baby?" He asked softly.

"Hey, Baby." Randy replied but his voice sounded off...strained in some way.

"W-What's wrong?" John reached Randy's side. " Aren't you glad to see me? "

"Of...of course I am." Randy replied. When John got closer he could see parts of Randy's arms looked bruised under the tattoos. Under his choker marks could be seen as well.

"Y-You're hurt!" John exclaimed. He knelt down, looking at Randy.

"I'm trying, Babe...he's so strong though." Randy cringed.

"Trying? Strong?" John looked confused.

"To deal with...him...well you...Aaaa." Randy moved to hold his head.

"Baby...what's wrong. Talk to me." John pleaded out.

"So confused." Randy replied. He closed his eyes. "Ju-just listen to them." He almost whispered. "Hate to say it...but just listen to them."

John's face fell. "You want me to belong to Stephanie? Be at her beck and call? I thought you wanted me for yours."

"Of...of course I want you, Babe...so confused...how?" Randy started to almost ramble. "Hate this." He almost whispered. "Pl-play nice...find a way."

John held his own head, feeling he was going crazy. "Find a way?"

"They may try to own the body...can't own the heart though." Randy told him.

John moved to rest his head on Randy's lap. "If I give in...will he stop hurting you?"

"I...I think so." Randy replied as he moved to pet John's head.

"Then I will...you know I'd do anything to protect you, Baby...I'd give my life." John whispered. " They want my body...they can have it. "

"Okay, Babe...thank you...so good." Randy told him.

"I just hope...we can be together." John whispered. " Miss you so much. "

"We will, Babe...We will...I'll….find a way." Randy replied. He then cringed with a hard pant. "Fe-feel myself sl-slipping."

"Okay...go on, Baby. I'll wait for you." John moved to kiss Randy. Randy moved to return the kiss but his form faded from John's side before it lasted too long.

John woke in the cage. Tears filled his eyes as he knew what he had to do. Randy didn't know what he was asking of him. Whoring his body felt dirty as when he was raped in high school...but he would do it because Randy asked. "I'll do it...for you." He said. His mind slipped further at the numbing pain.

Kane slipped from his trance with a satisfied smirk. He went for his phone, sending a text to Jeremy. #Check# He only sent the one word in case for some reason Randy checked the phone. Jeremy got the message as he relaxed in his suite. He grinned, replying. #Check mean he's broken in?#

#Very close...how is yours? Ready to push more?# Kane replied.

#Think so. Trying to figure what steps to take.# Jeremy replied honestly.

#You like kink...push him. You can do things without being brutal by definition. Try restraining and control.# Kane sent back.

Jeremy smirked as he typed. #Don't think it will spook him? I do love some kink. Blindfolds and a good gag are the best.#

#Be a good test of the drug. Just tell him how much you would really like to do this.# Kane responded. He knew Stephanie might not approve of this fast track approach. If Randy got spooked then they could try a different way for her revenge.

#I'll try it tonight. He's been acting better. He kept asking my permission last night for things.# Jeremy wrote.

#Shows promise. See you in a couple weeks. Might suggest a stronger test in a week or so. Might be hard to accomplish.# Kane replied.

#What type of test?# Jeremy tried not to worry.

#Know anyone discreet? See if he will service someone at your request.# Kane replied with a smirk.

#Are you crazy? He'll laugh and kick my ass.# Jeremy could hardly believe it.

#I said a week or two. Keep pushing his limits of service.# Kane replied.

#I don't know anyone in the company. Any suggestions?# Jeremy wrote.

#Hmmm need to get back with that one.# Kane replied honestly as he didn't really know the newer roster.

#Okay. Oh, I texted him the other night. Left handcuffs on the bed and told him to be naked and cuffed when I got back. He did it.# Jeremy told him.

#Nice start.# Kane replied.

#Catch you later.# Jeremy ended the conversation. He went out that afternoon to do a little shopping at a local sex shop.

Kane waited for Stephanie to return. He didn't know if she would approve or not. By his guess though he was sure she had at least one guy in the company that was keeping tabs on Randy and could fit the bill for the test.

Stephanie arrived later that day. She went to check up on Kane first. "How is everything going?" She greeted the large man. She was dressed in a pants suit with her long hair in a ponytail.

"Good. John passed his first test...I am thinking of starting to add the one drug to his meals." Kane told him. "His defiance will lessen I think without it...but help with the guilt." Kane tried to explain. "Less guilt may mean more...enthusiasm in his service. I am also debating lessening his time in the cage. Even the few days his muscle tone is changing for the worse which will not make him good to return to the ring."

Stephanie nodded. "Of course...must keep him in top shape. If he behaves the cage is not needed. Which of the two drugs are you speaking of?"

"The white powder. I don't know how much the other will be needed with him." Kane told her. "He likes if not loves sexual gratification. He just has a strong sense of loyalty and devotion to Randy. If we can weaken that then the other should be easy."

"Even with me?" Stephanie wondered. " You said he may never desire me. "

"We will need to see...if someone else is involved he may...either feasting between those thighs or filling you as he is filled as well." Kane told her. "He did desire you once...so with the right programming he might again."

Stephanie shifted at the thought. "Okay then...um, hear anything from Jeremy. I'm a little concerned."

"Things are going better. Here, I'll let you read." Kane grabbed his phone, pulling up the log and handed it to her.

Stephanie read over the conversation. She nodded, handing it back. "Seems things are coming along. I know of someone...Taker always did enjoy him."

Kane laughed. "Why didn't I think of him?"

"He's always had a thing for Randy. I wonder if he can be trusted with the truth or just led to believe it's John." She mused.

"That is more your call...he might be able to tell though. He is trained much in the same ways I am." Kane told her. "I forget did he ever play at the cabin?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yes...I guess the truth would be okay."

"I agree." Kane told her. "Well, I guess I will begin working on dinner for us and John." Kane told her, getting up.

"No more cage for John unless it is a punishment for a day. I like him buff and muscular." Stephanie laughed.

"Not even sleeping in it?" Kane asked, looking at her.

"Sleeping in the cage is fine. Keep him in a pet mentality." Stephanie agreed.

"Did we get clothing for him...or are we keeping him nude untill Jeremy arrives?" Kane asked.

"Hmm...nude,,,once again pet mentality. Plus, I like the view." Stephanie laughed.

"As you wish...well, time to cook. Did you wish to dine with us downstairs...or just watch from the monitor room?" Kane asked.

"I wish to dine with him. I have something to say to him. A few new rules starting today." Stephanie said.

"As you wish." Kane replied before heading for the kitchen.

It was maybe an hour later when he had prepared roasted chicken breasts and large salads. He kept track of which chicken he dusted with the powder for John. He moved everything to the lower level with Stephanie before he moved into the dungeon room. John looked up, hearing footsteps. He never knew if Kane was coming for food or play. He lost all track of time in this place with no sun.

Kane went to open the door. "You may come out, John. It is dinner time. Myself and Stephanie are joining you to eat in the main room." John slowly climbed from the cage to stand. He gave a soft groan as he stretched his muscles. Kane led the way to the main room and the dining area. He moved to dish up the food.

Stephanie was waiting when John walked in. "Hello, Pet." She smiled. John paused as he was not used to the term. "Before you sit I want you to kneel in my presence. That is the rule from now on. Of course, it only applies in private." There was a short pause before John actually moved to kneel down. He kept hearing Randy in his head begging him to comply. Stephanie nodded. "Good. You may now rise and eat." She sat down herself. John stood and walked to take a seat.

Kane placed each plate out before moving to sit himself. "We have been talking." He started after a few bites.

John looked up from his plate. "You will be released from the cage other than at night or in case of a punishment." Stephanie informed him. "From now on you will call me Mistress unless in public. Kane will be Sir. You are to show the proper respect. Is that clear?"

John nodded after a moment. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Stephanie prodded him.

"Yes, Mistress." He said softly.

"So, you gained all your liberties back for now...except for the bed." Kane clarified.

John nodded. "Thank you...Sir." He hated the cage but at least at night he could sleep and ignore it. He focused on eating all the food.

Stephanie studied him as she ate. "You will serve me later...I know you are not into women but I am your Mistress so you will serve me. You may either fuck me or please me with your mouth...Kane will be fucking you."

John looked ready to say something but stopped. "Yes, Mistress." Kane offered a faint hint of a smile as he ate, seeing John eat all his food and the obedience of John even before it took full effect.

Stephanie looked thrilled by the change in John. "Good boy. Good boys are rewarded. You do well and you may sleep in the bed only for tonight."

"Thank you, Mistress." John said. He was not obeying her in his mind as much as he was his Baby. "W-Will you please tell Jeremy not to keep hurting Randy? I will be good."

Stephanie looked confused. "Keep hurting?"

"I will personally make sure he gets the message when we are done eating." Kane told John.

Relief filled John's eyes and he actually smiled. "Thank you, Sir." Stephanie gave a side glance at Kane. Kane shifted his eyes to Stephanie with a faint nod then returned to finish his meal.

John seemed more relaxed as time passed. His eyes looked slightly glassy an hour or so after he ate.

Stephanie watched him from the upstairs room. "What is this about Jeremy hurting Randy?" She asked Kane.

"After giving him his hour work out I fed him. He slipped about wanting to sleep and hoping to dream about Randy." Kane told her. "Well, it was daytime so I know he wouldn't see the real Randy." He laughed. "So, I went into a trance and created a vision of Randy. The version I gave had bruises and marks. He told John he had to listen to us for them to get through this." He laughed again.

"So, that explains the change. I was shocked he was so compliant." Stephanie mused. John sat on the bed, looking groggy. His hand rested on the collar around his neck.

"As I said his devotion to Randy could be a problem...or in this case also his Achilles heel." Kane smirked.

"Randy breaks he will follow." Stephanie nodded. "You don't mind I offered you to fuck him? "

"Of course not...my Princess deserves her worship." Kane told her.

Stephanie smiled. "Always so good to me. Mind if we cuff him? I miss the kinkier play."

"He is your pet to do as you please." Kane told her.

Stephanie nodded. "I do love my toys. I miss a pet to work over. Yes, I love what we do...but I can't let out my rougher side."

"I fully understand." Kane told her. "Think we gave him enough time?"

Stephanie nodded. "I want him on the spanking bench first. Love to spank that big ass."

Kane nodded, getting up. He moved to head downstairs. Stephanie followed after the larger man. They reached the sleeping area. Kane went to look John over closer. John looked a little loopy. He saw Stephanie and stumbled to get down on his knees. "Good boy...you remembered." She smiled.

"We are going to start out in the dungeon." Kane told John. "Up."

John rose slowly to his feet. "Yes, Sir." His voice was slurred.

Kane led the way to the dungeon room. "Over to the bench and over it."

John walked to the bench, leaning over it. Stephanie looked over her different options. "Let's see...want that ass nice and red."

"Drilled oak?" Kane asked. "A classic in my opinion." He moved to shackle John's hands to the bench.

"Sounds perfect." Stephanie picked up the paddle. She walked to stand behind John. She ran a hand over his ass, squeezing one of the round globes. " You know I used to watch your ass every time you were in the ring? The ultimate taboo. " John moaned.

"Still remember when he slapped yours in the ring." Kane replied.

"Yeah...you liked that, didn't you, Pet?" Stephanie rubbed John's ass. "You claim you aren't into women but a part of you must be...you enjoyed that I know."

John gave a soft moan. "M-Maybe a little."

"Yes, color him good." Kane told her.

Stephanie swung, hitting John's ass on one of the cheeks. It made a satisfying crack sound. John moaned instead of crying out in pain. "Oooh...think we have a masochist on our hands." Stephanie almost cooed as she hit the other cheek just as hard. Kane moved to look at John from the side so he could see his body's reaction. Despite being a woman Stephanie was not light on her blows with the paddle. It seemed the harder she connected with John's ass the more he moaned out. She paused to rub the reddened cheeks. "See, John? We can offer things you may even enjoy. Does Randy spank you this hard?"

John's hard breathing could be heard. "Not always. He tries for me."

"Looking out for his Baby...if only he knew what you liked." Kane commented. He actually thought Randy wasn't as hard as John may like because he feared becoming like them.

"I...I've lied to him a few times." John admitted. "Told him it was hard enough but I wanted more." It seemed the powder took away any sense of guilt or filter.

"Well, we can give you that if you serve us well." Stephanie smiled with another hard swat.

"How much have you sacrificed for him?" Kane asked.

"Nothing more than he deserved. There's more than just sexual pleasure." John moaned as Stephanie gave him another hit. His cock was growing thick with arousal.

"What about what you deserve to experience?" Kane asked as he watched.

"He gives it at times...you saw me all bruised when I came here." John protested.

"But has he pushed you...until you almost fly with the pain and pleasure?" Stephanie asked thickly. She moved for a different paddle. Kane moved behind John and ran his fingertips over the marks Stephanie made.

John gave a wanton moan as Kane's finger neared his entrance. "F-Fuck me...please." Stephanie could hardly believe how slutty John acted with the drugs.

"Soon enough...once your Mistress has had her warm up with you." Kane replied with an bare handed slap to John's ass. John gave a heated moan at the slap. A part of Stephanie wondered how sexual John would be with the other pill. She used the second paddle to add even more color to his ass. Kane moved out of the way for Stephanie then started to strip.

When Stephanie thought John had enough, she moved to release him from the bench. "Kane, will you cuff him for me while I undress?" She asked sweetly. John was panting heavily.

"To the bed or just behind his back?" Kane inquired.

"Behind his back. He can use that big mouth on me while you fuck him." Stephanie moved to start taking off her top.

"You heard her...stand up and hands behind you." Kane ordered John as he moved for a set of leather shackles.

John moved to obey. "I...talked Randy into using cuffs on me...those plastic furry ones."

Stephanie laughed as she took off her lacy red bra. "I think you'll find these much better. I only buy the best."

"Surprised you didn't break them." Kane laughed as he came back and put them on John, testing they were secure.

"Tried not to tug too hard." John panted as he tested them. His cock was hard and leaking.

Stephanie had stripped down completely by that point. "Let's go to the bedroom. We can use the bed." She told them both.

"As you wish." Kane told her. "Ladies first." He took ahold of John by the arm.

John allowed Kane to lead him to the sleeping quarters. Stephanie climbed up on the bed, laying down on her back. She spread her legs apart so John would be able to get between them. "Let's see how nice your mouth is, Pet." She cooed.

Kane let go of John. "Go one...make her feel good...then I'll make you feel good."

"Y-Yes, Sir." John said nervously as he struggled to climb on the bed cuffed. "You may have to help him up, Kane." Stephanie smiled. "My pet is a little tied up at the moment."

"Oh...yes...My mistake." Kane replied as he moved to take John by the arm to help steady him up. Once John was in position, he ended up with his face nestled between Stephanie's legs and his ass in the air. The round globes showed signs of bruising from the hard spanking. John used to enjoy giving women oral in the past it had just been so many years for him. The powder did seem to take away his inhibitions, leaving him with a desire to please. He began to work at bringing Stephanie pleasure, using his tongue to lick between her wet folds.

Stephanie smiled faintly at John's quick obedience. "I'll be nice and even give you a hand my pet." She cooed as she took a hand to help part her folds to open herself more for him. John worked to use his tongue to give Stephanie pleasure. He actually moaned slightly at her taste. He sucked lightly on her sensitive clit then used his tongue to delve deeper inside her. Stephanie made slight sounds as John worked. "Yes, that mouth does have other uses. "She moaned.

"So satisfactory?" Kane asked.

"Mmmm...yes." She moaned as John's tongue flicked over her clit again.

"Well then." Kane moved to retrieve the lube and went to get himself ready. The room filled with the smell of sweat and sex as John moaned almost like a man possessed. He put more effort into pleasing Stephanie than he ever had Eva or Nikki. He sucked and licked on her sensitive flesh, his manhood hard under him.

"Mmm that's a good hungry pet." Stephanie moaned as she shifted slightly. She looked at Kane and his slicked manhood. "Ready for your reward?"

"Yes, Mistress." John said between licks of his tongue. He was panting heavily.

Kane nodded as he moved behind John on the bed. Well, he was almost off the bed to fit all three bodies. He put one hand on John's waist as the other worked his cock between John's tinted cheeks and started to push inside. John gave almost a pained sounding groan although he was beyond heated. Kane was a big man and he had not been stretched. He liked the feeling though...almost craved it today. Stephanie moaned as the sound John made vibrated against her. "That's a good pet." Her moaned with a pant. Kane moved his other hand to John's waist to hold him as he started to move.

John tried to focus back on Stephanie. He should hate her for all she had done to him and Randy. She had taken him away from his husband and tormented him mentally and physically but a small part of him wanted to please. He worked to try to bring her to an orgasm, fucking her with his tongue slowly. Stephanie's moans slowly grew louder, maybe slightly higher pitched before she used her second hand to grab John's head to hold him as her first peak hit. John moaned as he felt her quiver. He lapped at her wetness to draw out the pleasure for her and hopefully start another soon. His hands strained in the cuffs.

"My god yes." Stephanie moaned, feeling John not slowing as all. Kane grunted and panted as he moved to fuck John to the point of rocking the smaller man's body. John was in near bliss at being used. A secret part of him had always enjoyed bottoming and serving others but his loyalty and love to Randy had stopped him from giving in. The powder seemed to remove all his guilt and inhibitions, allowing him to embrace the side that just wanted to be used. He gave lustful moans as he took Kane and tasted Stephanie. "So good." Stephanie moaned as John continued. Once started, it didn't take Stephanie long to get her second wave. Kane moved one hand under John to jerk the smaller man after he heard Stephanie the second time.

John groaned as Kane's large hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. He paused from Stephanie and raised his head to speak. "M-May I...cum, Mistress?"

"You pleased me...you may cum my pet." Stephanie panted. She even moved to sit up more to watch. She could see her juices coating John's mouth and jaw. John closed his eyes, giving a shudder. It was only a few moments before he cried out his release and filled Kane's large hand. Kane stopped jerking John and only needed a minute or so more before John could feel the rush of getting filled by the larger man.

Through all the haze, John did not feel the guilt he normally would. Instead, he only felt sated and tired. His chest heaved as he caught his breath. Kane slowly pulled out and eased John down to the bed. Stephanie looked as she moved. "Hmm guess you can free him." She commented. Kane nodded, removing the cuffs.

John slowly forced his head up to look at Stephanie once he was freed. His eyes were slightly glassy and empty. "Did you get all you needed, Mistress?" He slurred.

Stephanie nodded and she moved to pat John's cheek then his head. "Yes, Pet...you earned your bed tonight." She told him.

"Thank you...may I go wash." He said quickly.

"Yes, wash...and call it a night. I may see you before work...if not Kane will bring you breakfast." Stephanie told him.

John nodded as he slowly climbed and walked to the bathroom. Stephanie watched him go then smiled at Kane. "It went better than I could have dreamed. John will be a perfect pet. He does not put up with the pain as Randy did...he craves more." She moved to climb from the bed.

"Some resistance is still fun at times." Kane laughed darkly. "I guess get our clothing and head up." He moved for the dungeon room.

Stephanie followed after him. "So, we get the best of both worlds. John when we want a willing slut who craves it all and Randy when we want fear and screams of pain."

"How much do you think John will start resisting if he knows we are hurting his dear Baby?" Kane asked.

"That may be an issue...one reason he is so compliant is he feels he is protecting Randy from pain." Stephanie said as she gathered her clothing. "If it's too much of a headache we can call Randy in alone at times or gag him."

"Then just hope he doesn't confess...although he will know there is consequences if he does." Kane smirked as they headed up. Stephanie followed after him. "I anticipate trouble from John when Randy arrives at least in part...he is like a mother lion with him. Maybe Randy will be so broken he will urge John to obey...or John knows if he disobeys it will be the cage again."

"Well, Jeremy upped the amount of the powder...and we will test him in a week or two with Taker. If he doesn't bolt from that I would say he should be able to be brought in soon after. You are going to schedule them off for a week or two correct?" Kane asked.

Stephanie nodded. "Two weeks...plenty of time for them to be tested...all we need is to release them and John to blab to the police. With both our records it would not look good."

"With the safeties we have planned they would be fools to do so." Kane smirked. "Even if we can't keep them on the powder they will remain in line if they know what is good for each of them."

Stephanie gave a cold smile. "Well, Randy does. Even with the cage John has gotten off easy. I don't know why I lack the severity with him I seem to relish with Randy." She remembered well Randy's muffled screams of agony as they hurt him.

"So, you have a soft spot slightly for him." Kane laughed. He knew Stephanie's coldness for Randy stemmed from a sense of jealousy over Hunter. He just would never say so to her.

"Guess so...oh, well. He's my pet now." Stephanie laughed. "Can't be brutal all the time. I think I'll go clean and rest myself. I'm pretty tired."

"Of course, Princess. Go rest." Kane moved and leaned down to lightly kiss her forehead before he moved to a different bathroom to clean before bed.


	14. Chapter 14

(In case anyone missed it, we did post an update to this story last week but Fanfic did not send out the e-mail notifications.) Rose and Jade

Meanwhile, Randy had finished his media work and was heading back to the hotel. He sent a text to John. #Hey, Babe on my way back. Can you order for us?#

Jeremy had a few bags filled with his purchases sitting on the bed near him. He smiled when he got the message. #Sure. What would you like? #

Randy thought a moment. #Whatever you're in the mood for order me the same. Well, minus the extra portion.#

Jeremy smirked at how compliant Randy was behaving. He would give him a second dose with dinner. #Sure thing. See you then.# He ordered them both grilled chicken and veggies.

It was about twenty minutes before Randy returned to the suite. He saw John on the couch watching TV. "Hey, Babe. Miss me?" He smirked but then chuckled.

Jeremy flashed a smile as he moved to stand. "Of course...dinner is ordered."

"So, what's on the menu tonight?" Randy asked, moving closer.

"Besides you?" Jeremy joked. " Grilled chicken, veggie melody, and white wine. "

Randy didn't know why he almost shivered at the joke and he was unsure if it was a good shiver or bad. "Sounds good." Jeremy moved closer, pulling Randy close for a hug. Randy returned the hug. "So, how was your day? I know you're used to being busy all the time."

"Good. I went shopping." Jeremy gave a grin, pointing at the bed. " Check it out. "

"Oh?" Randy commented as he went to the bed to look. It wasn't that out of the normal for John to shop when he was bored. Instead of bags from sporting places or clothing he saw what some may call nondescript looking bags. He raised a brow but looked inside the first one.

A bright red ballgag was seen first followed by a leather blindfold. There was a well made pair of padded cuffs. "Um...wow?" Randy commented puzzled. He went to look in a second bag.

There was some scented oils for massage and a small paddle. "Thought we could have some fun." Jeremy grinned behind Randy.

"Yeah...sure...who...um...who are they for?" Randy asked, already having a feeling.

Jeremy leaned to kiss Randy on the side of the neck. "Guess." He whispered thickly.

Randy's eyes wanted to drift shut at the touch to his neck. "Me." He almost whispered.

Jeremy placed seductive kisses along the side of Randy's neck. The tongue ring brushed over the flesh from time to time. "Bingo...I'll make you love it." He whispered. Randy slowly nodded even as butterflies bumped around in his stomach. "I've been talking to my therapist." Jeremy lied, pulling back. "They feel the trauma of what happened may have triggered a need in me for control. "

Randy gave a hard swallow. "Okay, Babe. Whatever you need...you know that."

"Thanks, Baby." Jeremy backed off a little. " Dinner should be here soon. "

"Okay...think I need some water." Randy went for a bottle in the minibar.

Jeremy smirked as the only bottle in the fridge held Randy's powder. "Okay, Baby."

"They didn't stock us very well did they?" Randy commented, only seeing the one container.

"Nah, sorry. I drank a few today." Jeremy apologized .

"It's fine, Babe." Randy opened it, taking down a big gulp.

Jeremy tried not to smirk as he watched Randy. Things were going perfectly. The food arrived and he walked to get it. Randy moved to sit at the table when he saw John was already getting the door. Jeremy brought the food in and set it up. It smelled great and the men dug in. "Mmm this hits the spot." Randy commented.

"Yes, it does." Jeremy agreed. They made small talk as they ate. They finished up and set the trays aside. Jeremy studied Randy after they finished. "Want to relax awhile?"

"Sounds good...let it all digest a bit." Randy replied before he moved to the couch. Jeremy took a seat on the couch. He decided to wait and allow the drugs to work their magic. Randy slowly stretched back, relaxing.

Jeremy turned on the TV and stretched out. He tried to sit close to Randy as he pictured John would in that situation. On instinct, Randy moved to drape his arm over John's shoulders. Jeremy hated all this couple stuff but he knew better than to push away. He had to be patient until the right time. "You okay, Babe?" Randy asked. "You feel tense."

"Just fine, Baby." Jeremy tried to offer a smile.

"Okay...if you need me to...back off?" Randy started to say but wasn't fully sure his own thoughts.

"No...no you're okay." Jeremy tried to say. He chuckled. "You just make me hot so close by."

"So...you...um want to get...started?" Randy asked.

Jeremy looked Randy in the eyes to study him. He wanted to see if the drugs had taken effect yet as he wanted to push him hard. "We can wait awhile. You know me...always eager."

"Just let me know, Babe...it's your show." Randy told as he turned to kiss his cheek. Jeremy tried to pass time. He decided to give Randy some of the second drug to make him extremely aroused. He wanted Randy to feel pleasure in the toys so he would be willing to do it again and again. He offered Randy a cold drink with some snacks in the middle of the movie laced with the drug. Randy thanked him as they enjoyed the show. It was maybe a half hour before he shifted slightly and his breathing seemed a little heavier.

"Okay, Baby?" Jeremy asked innocently.

"Yeah...fine." Randy tried to tell John, not wanting to ruin the movie.

"Thinking about our fun?" Jeremy whispered in a low tone.

"Maybe." Randy replied.

"Then let's go, Stud." Jeremy said thickly. He turned off the TV.

Randy got up and moved for the bed area. He went to move the bags and set them aside. "Why don't you strip and put your hands behind you, Baby?" Jeremy said in a cool tone. He wanted to see how Randy would obey.

Randy nodded and began to strip down. Once he was stripped bare, he did have a hint of hesitation before hooking his hands behind his back. Jeremy could see Randy roll his shoulders slightly.

"You want your hands in front?" Jeremy offered, trying to be nice.

"Whichever you prefer...but...in front would be easier." Randy told him.

"Front is fine then." Jeremy moved to grab the cuffs. "These should be comfortable. They are padded."

Randy unhooked his hands, rolling the shoulders before clasping them in front. "Okay, Babe."

Jeremy moved to place the cuffs on Randy. Once they were secure he paused a moment. "You trust me...fully?"

"Of course...Yo-you know my past though...I do trust you." Randy replied.

Jeremy picked up the ball gag. "Good...open then...always wanted to try one of these on the other end."

Randy eyed the gag. His breath could be seen getting heavy through his nose. He closed his eyes a moment and seemed like he might not listen. Even as it seemed like he may still hyperventilate he slowly parted his lips. "Good, Baby." Jeremy whispered as he pushed the ball into place and buckled it. "You won't regret it...you'll see." Randy tried to calm himself down but still slowly nodded. His eyes were still closed out of a sense of panic. Jeremy moved to take Randy and bend him over the bed. He ran a hand over his ass, swatting it lightly.

Randy grunted but the swat oddly jarred his thoughts away from the feeling of panic and his breathing calmed down some. Jeremy noticed and moved for the small paddle. "Like that, Baby?" He gave Randy's small ass a light hit with the paddle. Randy jumped faintly with a grunt but he wasn't sure how to react. He couldn't tell if he like it or not. Jeremy gave a few more light swats. He rotated them with rubbed Randy's ass. He lowered to his knees once the other man's cheeks were flush and used his hands to part them. His tongue brushed teasingly over the hole. The grunts turned to a heated moan as Randy even parted his feet more.

Randy moaned around the gag, his cock already hard from the drugs leaked slightly. Jeremy's mind darkened as he heard the moans. He had Randy under his control and Kane said to push him. He knew it was a risk he had to take to break him. Jeremy stood and slapped Randy's ass hard. "Ready to feel me, Baby?" He began to strip down. Randy jumped and panted through his nose, nodding. Jeremy slicked his cock and flipped Randy on his back. He straddled him with a dark gleam to his blue eyes. "No sweet shit...just a good, hard fuck." He began to force his way past Randy's tight walls. Randy cringed but panted through his nose at the same time. His chest heaved as he had not felt taken this way in some time.

Jeremy pushed in fully. He only waited a few moments before he started moving. "Oh, yeah...you feel good." Randy grunted but moaned as his body already felt so hot.

Jeremy grew more and more rough as he fucked Randy. The other man was almost rattled. "Yeah... make you feel it tomorrow...you'll be walking funny." He laughed darkly. Randy's eyes were wide as if scared but held a hazy gaze as he moaned and nodded. Jeremy felt himself drawing closer and closer. "Oh, yeah...yeah, take it." His hands moved around Randy's throat to squeeze.

Feeling the hand Randy began to struggle slightly. He tried to move his hands but John's arm blocked the movement. He closed his eyes and calmed himself as he had to trust John. He moaned faintly behind the gag. Jeremy squeezed and then released with each thrust, filling Randy's head with endorphins. Randy's head pressed back, actually opening himself more. His breath coming in short pants with each release. "Oh, yeah take it...fuck." Jeremy cried out as he flooded Randy deep. Randy shuddered with a moan as he was filled. Jeremy pulled out after a few minutes. He smirked, seeing his cock tinted with Randy's blood. "Ready to cum?" He grasped Randy's cock and started jerking it.

Randy moaned and nodded at the touch. Jeremy jerked Randy while he watched with a dark intensity. "Come on...show me how I heated you." Randy panted and moaned, taking a few moments before he cried out behind the gag as he came, coating Jeremy's hand and his stomach. Jeremy smirked. "Good baby...very good." He moved to wipe his hands and work the gag free from Randy's mouth.

Randy slowly worked his jaw. "Th-thank you." Randy croaked faintly as his mouth felt dry.

Jeremy was shocked. He expected Randy to curse him but the guy seemed almost submissive. "You're very welcome." He took off the cuffs. " Want a cold drink? " Randy slightly nodded as he moved to sit up, trying not to hiss as he sensitive ass made full contact with the bed.

"You'll feel that tomorrow." Jeremy laughed as he brought Randy a drink.

"I'll deal." Randy replied after he took a sip.

Jeremy smiled. "Felt good. You can wash first if you want."

"Um...you can shower first if you want...I think I will want to soak...if that's okay?" Randy replied, taking another sip.

Jeremy decided to push even harder. "Sure...will you help wash me?" Randy nodded and slowly stood up. Jeremy let Randy wash him in the shower. It was not really his thing to be waited on but he wanted to see how willing the younger man was to serve.

"This is nice too." Randy commented as he washed Jeremy down. "Feel better?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah...relaxed that's for sure."

"Good, anything for my Baby." Randy replied as he finished his back. He then moved to the front, working down slowly, moving to kneel to clean his cock and legs.

Jeremy smiled as he watched Randy kneeling. It was such a change from the cocky man he had first encountered. "Very sweet of you...felt good."

"I would still like to return that feeling some time, Babe." Randy told him. "I miss it." He finished and stood back up, giving a wince.

"Um...sure...sure." Jeremy lied. He hoped he could stall the two weeks until Randy would be taken to Stephanie. "I'm ready to get out. Why don't you have your bath?"

"Okay, Babe." Randy shut the shower and moved for the adjacent tub and began to fill it. Jeremy dried off but never offered to help Randy with the bath. Instead, he walked into the bedroom to clean up and text Kane, telling him the first test was passed with flying colors. Randy looked as John left. His heart ached, remembering a time John would have been washing him and taking care of the bath. More and more his husband was reminding him of Hunter. What could he do though? John threatened to kill himself if he left. He had to stay strong though. He would get better wouldn't he? Once the tub was filled, Randy moved to sink down into the steamy water.

Jeremy relaxed nude in bed, gloating over his victory. Randy had seemed almost as submissive as John, almost moaning when his neck was squeezed. He would keep up the sessions until he pushed him with another man when Kane gave him the go ahead. Kane replied back with who to get in contact with. If Randy was doing that good a week should be enough time. If he passed the test with Taker then arrangements could be made for Connecticut. Jeremy wrote that he would get in touch with Taker soon. He felt so close to his prize and it was exhilarating. He could live off the money he was being paid for the rest of his life.

Randy almost drifted off in the tub. His eyes were half closed when they popped open hearing a familiar laugh. His heart leapt into his throat as he looked around. "It's not real." He whispered to himself. 'So easily you fall again, Randy.' "No...you're not real." 'So sure of that...look at your dear John.' He heard the dark laugh. "NO!" He yelled. "It's not you...I saw...it's not you!"

Jeremy heard Randy yelling and moved to walk into the bathroom. "You okay in there?" He checked.

Randy quickly turned his head towards the door. "Yeah…" He tried to take a deep breath. "Damned PTSD. I don't even know why I answer it outloud anymore. I know it's my mind playing tricks on me...bastard just seems so real at times."

Jeremy tried not to sigh. Randy was batshit crazy and it wasn't just a gimmick. "Sorry, Ran...I know it's rough. Try to relax."

"I'm trying, Babe...um, is everything ready for bed?" Randy asked, taking a relaxing sigh.

"Yep...all cleaned up." Jeremy walked to leave the bathroom. Randy was hot but he was beyond crazy. Randy only stayed in the tub long enough to clean before he got out. His relaxing moment was stolen by the haunting voice of the past. He dried off before heading to bed. Jeremy gave a yawn. "I'm exhausted." He turned on his side. "Night."

"Night, Babe." Randy replied almost in a whisper before he moved to shut the light and get into bed. He didn't even try to hold John like he normally did. Jeremy drifted to sleep in minutes. The sound of his light snoring filled the room. Randy soon fell into a dreamless sleep as well.


	15. Chapter 15

(Hope you all enjoy the update.) Rose and Jade

The next few days Jeremy kept Randy on the drugs and pushed him every other night or so. He was happy to see the man seemed to be coming along nicely. He grew more and more submissive by the day. He wrote Taker a message, explaining the situation and asked if the older man would like a chance with Randy again.

It didn't take long for Jeremy to get a reply. #I was told to expect your call. You sure he is ready to play nice again? # Jeremy was alone so he decided to place an actual call to avoid a long back and forth. He was lounging on the bed as Taker's phone rang. The phone was answered on the second ring. "You want to limit a trail hmmm?" Came the deep texas drawl.

"Yes...thought it easier since I'm alone." Jeremy said smoothly. "In response to your question, it would seem so. I've been pushing him hard with almost no resistance. I'm nothing like his John that's for sure."

"Understatement of what I have seen." Taker replied. "Name the when and where. I want him blindfolded when I arrive."

Jeremy gave the name of the city they would be in the following week. "I'll let you know the place. We are off on Thursdays." He paused. "Just curious...what's your deal...you like vanilla sex, kink, pain, what?"

Taker laughed. "Let's say depending on the other party I do all the above."

"I'm a little kinky myself...sadistic too...although not Kane sadistic." Jeremy laughed. "I like my subjects to enjoy themselves as well."

Taker laughed again. "I guess we will see."

"Yeah...well, from what I've heard John has been broken into a good little pet." Jeremy wanted to roll his eyes. "Not that he was far from it anyway...what a bitch."

"I haven't had the pleasure yet." Taker replied. "I don't know if Her Highness plans on sharing like Hunter used to."

Jeremy snorted a laugh at the name. "I've fucked him...the first day he saw me...we were not even in the States yet. She thought a repeat would be hot to video for her viewing pleasure."

"They had that in common...just as long as she doesn't follow suit." Taker replied darkly. "Hunter liked to record...but then use the videos for blackmail."

"Well, I won't be recording...enjoy all you want." Jeremy laughed. "Any other questions?"

"I think that covers things." Taker replied.

"Well, see you then. I'll have the Viper all ready for you. Text if anything comes up." Jeremy told him.

"Same with you...until then." Taker ended the call.

Jeremy was glad to have that out of the way. He could relax now and focus on Randy.

That night at the arena Cody saw Randy backstage in the catering area. It was pretty deserted as he was early so he walked over to greet his buddy. "Hey, Ran."

Randy looked over. "Oh...hey, Codes." He greeted the smaller man before he looked around slightly.

Cody took in the way Randy was acting. "You okay, Ran? You look nervous as shit."

"Yeah...it's nothing." Randy replied, trying to offer a smile.

Cody nodded. "We're early. Want to grab a plate and catch up?"

Randy looked to debate the offer but finally nodded. "Yeah...sure."

Thy fixed a small plate and took a seat together at one of the tables. "So, how you been?" Cody asked as he dug into his food.

"Okay...getting into the new swing of things." Randy replied.

"New swing of things?" Cody asked confused.

"The changes in John's behavior." Randy tried to clarify.

"Oh...how is he? Still angry and cold acting?" Cody felt a little worried as he had not heard much from either guy.

"Honestly...most of the time yes...there are moments he is trying to be better." Randy replied.

"Damn...he needs to get in therapy." Cody sighed. "Last time I saw you it was so bad you were about to leave him."

"I was a coward to talk like that." Randy told him. "And he is seeing someone."

"He...hurt you at all?" Cody almost whispered. He tried not to fear the worst from John.

Randy seemed to be debating again, even closing his eyes a moment in thought. "Nothing out of anger." He finally replied.

Cody opened his mouth but before he could he saw Jeremy walk into the room. Jeremy's eyes turned cold with rage as he saw Cody sitting beside Randy. Randy saw Cody open his mouth then close it. "What?"

"John." Cody said lowly. "He's not happy at all."

Randy breath shook even if he didn't mean to as he looked and slowly got up from the table to face him. "What's wrong, Babe?"

Jeremy's jaw was tight as he looked. "I don't like you with him...he's trying to get you to leave me. I've ."

Cody looked shocked. "No, John...whoever told you that is a liar!"

"He's just concerned about us." Randy tried to tell John.

"Not what I heard." Jeremy glared. "Come on, Baby. Let's get out of here."

"Hey! He was eating with me!" Cody finally protested.

"Babe...ho-how about you join us?" Randy asked. His tone was almost quiet which was unlike the Randy Cody knew.

Jeremy paused then shook his head no. "Not today. You can stay or come with me. Your choice." The way the words were spoken showed it was anything but Randy's decision.

Randy licked his lips then bit the bottom one. "Sorry, Codes...Catch you later."

Cody just looked at Randy in utter shock. Where was the man he knew? "Yeah...okay." Jeremy smirked Cody's direction before heading out. Randy followed John from the catering area. Cody could not believe all this. Randy had gone from threatening to leave John to becoming his bitch. He felt a knot of worry in his stomach but did not have any answers. He loved John like a brother and now the older man seemed to hate him.

Randy wondered where they were going when it didn't seem like they were heading for their locker room. Jeremy drug Randy into a quiet room, pulling him in to shut the door. He pushed him against the wall, pinning him against it. "You're mine. Just mine...my pleasure...my body." The room was dark but Jeremy's chest could be heard panting.

"He...He's just a friend, Babe...th-that's all...he's concerned about us." Randy tried to tell him.

"I don't like him anymore. Several of the guys said he wants you to leave me. He's a backstabbing douche." Jeremy lied. He moved to place a harsh kiss on the side of Randy's neck, sucking hard to mark the tan skin.

Randy gasped with a pant, exposing his neck more. His mind was torn as he didn't want to go against John, but could he really push away his best friend? Jeremy took the offer, making a bruise on Randy's neck. He finally pulled away with a dark grin. "There...everyone will know you're mine."

"Th-they already do." Randy gave a shaky breath, still not moving from the wall.

Jeremy smirked at the way Randy stayed. "Want to show me? Get down and suck my cock...right here."

Randy looked at John then towards the door. "Is it locked?" He almost whispered. Jeremy moved quickly to lock the door. A click was heard before he moved back. Randy slowly moved to his knees before his hands moved to undo John's belt.

"Yeah...good, Baby." Jeremy praised. " Take me out...see how hard I am already. " Opening the shorts, Randy nodded seeing the outline inside John's briefs. He lightly licked his lips to wet them as he lowered the shorts and the briefs enough to expose him. He looked up toward John as he took a hand, wrapping it around the already firming member. Jeremy gave a soft groan at the contact. "Yeah...that's it." Randy leaned in, giving a shaky breath as he wrapped his lips around the head, lightly sucking before working the member deeper.

Jeremy's hands went to the back of Randy's head, pushing him a bit deeper. "Yeah...yeah...you're gonna suck me good right in the arena...show me you're mine." Something in the words or was it the tone made Randy feel dirty again but another part of Randy quickly pushed it back and allowed himself to be directed as he worked to please John. Jeremy did not last long until he filled Randy's mouth full. He panted as he held the man's head until he swallowed. "Fuck, that was hot. You are a hot Baby."

Randy worked to swallow with his mouth full. Once his head was released his pulled back and worked to tuck John back and make him presentable. "Thanks." He faint replied as he went to stand.

Meanwhile Cody was still in catering picking his plate in thought when Bray walked over. Pulling a chair out he turned it backwards before sitting on it to face the smaller man. "Cody, my friend...why is your face so long?"

Cody glanced up then looked down again. "Friend issues...John and Randy."

Bray folded his arms on the top of the chair, leaning on them. "Anything you want to get off ya chest? You know I have a good ear and know about as much as you do about those two." He looked around, seeing more coming in. "Maybe we could go for a walk somewhere with less outside ears?"

Cody nodded. His eyes looked worried. "Yeah...sounds good. I could use a talk right now." He moved to stand up.

Bray moved from his seat, fixing the chair. "I know the place...come on, Friend." He led Cody away from the gathering people and done a few of the winding halls to a door, opening it to a mostly open storage area that Erick and Luke were sitting inside relaxing.

Cody seemed to relax slightly once he was out of the public eye. He knew he could be himself around Bray and the boys. "Thanks...sorry to be such a drama queen...something happened that hit me kind of hard." He tried to explain.

Bray moved to hop up on a shipping crate. "Well, pull up a spot and tell us what troubles you. You said it's about the resident love birds that may not seem so in love anymore."

Cody sighed as he sat down. "The issue is at least Randy is still in love with John. John used to be the coolest guy I know...he treated Randy like gold...you know that. He's changed lately for the worse...he's cold with me and jealous of everyone...I think he's abusing Randy. Randy was eating with me and John walked in...he all but demanded they leave and Randy followed him like a lost puppy."

"With Randy's past that is a dangerous road to walk indeed," Bray replied. "He saw me a little while back...concerns over John's behavior...we feared the return of an old foe." He sighed, shaking his head. "He came back clean. I fear the accident caused these changes and we can't do much besides support him if a fall out occurs." Erick huffed a breath, listening and he got nudged by Luke. Bray looked over, seeing the interaction. He got up, moving over. "He was clean wasn't he?" He asked Erick pointedly.

"He not possessed," Erick replied.

"But?" Bray pressed.

"Deception." Erick replied.

"What kind?" Bray asked. He swore for a man so smart it was like pulling teeth to get things from Erick at times.

"Illusion. Hazy...can't see what." Erick replied.

Bray stood back upright, looking shocked. "An illusion..and one you can't break through?! That is not good at all!"

Cody was startled. "But if John isn't possessed why would he want to deceive people? That makes no sense."

"You're right it doesn't." Bray admitted. "Also, it has to be strong magik. I know you do not understand...this spells very bad news for Randy and maybe John too. It may not be demonic...but something or someone else may be manipulating John and in turn Randy as well. I do not fully understand my sweet brother's gift of unseen sight, but if he cannot even tell what it is...it must be strong."

"W-What do we do about it?" Cody asked. He would fight for the two men he considered his family.

"I do not know...I do not know where to begin looking for a source." Bray sadly admitted him. "Without knowing the nature of the deception I would not know where to begin looking for the counter to it."

"Guess we'll have to bide our time...I won't give up on them. They've been through so much." Cody said with conviction. "I know John loves Randy...he's stood by him all these years."

"I agree...I know trauma can cause drastic changes..but one still must wonder at times." Bray told him. Cody thanked Bray and went on his way. He felt worse after the talk but there was nothing he could do.

Days passed until it was time for Jeremy to play with Randy and Taker. He kept Randy's drugs going and tested him at every hand. That night Jeremy texted Taker the name of the hotel along with their room number. After giving Randy both drugs at dinner he glanced at the younger man. "Baby...it's our night off...I have a surprise for you."

Randy looked over. "What kind of surprise?" Randy wondered.

"I invited someone to play with us." Jeremy gave a smile. "I thought it would be fun."

"Oh, the girls talk to you again?" Randy asked.

"You'll see, Baby. But they had a rule tonight. You have to be blindfolded." Jeremy glanced at the time.

"Um...okay. Since you checked the time...or a message they are going to be here soon...I'll finish eating and get ready I guess." Randy commented, taking another bite.

Jeremy hoped the second drug would kick in with Randy before Taker arrived. "Sounds good." He gave another smile. He had never let Randy top him yet or even really kissed him recently. They would soon be back in Connecticut and he would be free of the mental case.

Randy finished eating and got up. "Using a tie or something else?" He asked.

"A tie works. I'll grab one." Jeremy stood and walked to look through his travel bags.

Randy moved to sit on the bed and wait. Jeremy pulled out a dark blue tie. He walked to where Randy sat and tied it around his eyes. "Comfy?" He asked in a joking tone.

"Yes." Randy replied even if his breath was a little shaky. Blindfolds were not too uncommon recently.

"You like our playtimes...right?" Jeremy told more than asked. He stood Randy up and began to strip him of his shirt and shorts.

"Of course, Babe." Randy replied. When Randy was stripped he could see while not fully hard Randy was showing signs of stirring.

"Good...me too." Jeremy grinned. Randy never even asked to top him anymore. He seemed glad to play the other part and live without too much affection. He grabbed his phone and sent Taker a text. #He's all ready for you.#

#Be there shortly.# Came the reply and within minutes there was a knock on the door. Randy jumped slightly as it sounded louder than he expected.

Jeremy walked to open the door for the taller man and step back. "Come on in." He gave a smirk. "Make yourself at home." Taker nodded, moving past him silently. He carried a black gym bag with him. He looked over at Randy, giving a silent chuckle. The older man was in jeans and a sleeveless flannel. Randy gave a shaky breath when Taker got closer. He could pick of faint traces of an aftershave.

Jeremy did not know if Taker wanted his cover blown so he played it cool. "We've been looking forward to playing with you. I guess I'll get comfortable." He began to strip out of his tank top and shorts, showing a fit and muscular body exactly like John's.

"Babe?" Randy called out. "Um...it's not the girls...is it?" He could hear the heavier foot steps as Taker moved to set the bag down. Randy shook faintly as the smell was faintly familiar.

"No...we play with the girls a lot...I chose someone else for tonight." Jeremy said in a smooth tone. "Just relax...it will be fun."

"I'm...co-confused." Randy replied. Taker removed a bit gag, showing it to Jeremy first. He then moved and when Randy went to say more he slipped it between his lips, securing it. Randy went to stand up but Taker's large hand pushed him back down.

"You'll enjoy it...relax." Jeremy said coldly. He moved to hand Taker the padded cuffs he had purchased in the past. Taker looked, debating as he had something else. He finally nodded and took them.

He leaned near Randy's ear. "Up, Boy." Randy gave a shaky breath, almost a whimper when he stood. "That's good...hands behind you." Randy gulped the best he could but did as told. Taker took the cuffs, putting them on.

Jeremy was impressed with the way Taker handled Randy. "Nice...he looks hot that way. He's all yours...let me know if you want me to join." His tone held no hint of love or concern for Randy.

"Well, his mouth is occupied...so you may just be a spectator." Taker replied. "Any limits?"

Jeremy shook his head no. "Just no harming him to the point of not being able to work. We both know why."

"Don't worry. I know how to be...discreet." Taker commented, getting a shaky breath from Randy. "Okay, Boy...on the bed. You know the position...don't you?" Randy nodded as he felt the bed behind him and he moved to climb on the bed. He stayed on his knees and lowered his chest down to the bed.

Jeremy watched with a dark gleam. Randy obeyed Taker even better than he ever expected, It showed his training time was almost at an end. Taker moved to the bag and removed a paddle that was made of a thick rubber but still had a bit of a floppy look to it. He moved to the one side of Randy and brought it over a cheek he saw was already colored. He gave an amused smirk at the sight. Randy jumped with a hint of a yelp behind the gag.

"Admiring my handiwork?" Jeremy asked, seeing Taker looking at Randy's ass.

"Yes...I may not give him as many as I had planned." Taker landed a strike to the other cheek. "Shame he has such limited work area."

"Yeah I know...those skimpy tights." Jeremy laughed.

"Indeed...wonder why Hunter never worked out a way from him change them all that time?" Taker commented. Randy's breathing got harder and he went to struggle in the cuffs. Any thought of that man wanted to make him ill. He hated that John was beginning to act like him, even bringing in someone from his past.

Jeremy saw Randy begin to struggle and tried not to worry. He knew Stephanie would want him more docile. "Settle down, Baby. Hunter's gone remember?" He actually softened his tone slightly . Randy tried to calm down at John's words but it was hard.

Taker went back to his bag and put the paddle back before looking inside. "I was planning on giving you a good stretch, Boy...let you off easy this time." Randy mumbled but nodded.

"He must be jumpy with you. I rarely stretch him and he doesn't mind." Jeremy observed.

Taker looked over at him. "You misheard me. I wasn't talking of prepping 'im." Taker laughed. "I have an arm binder in my bag. Most guys can't get in it fully...The boy here can because of his trick shoulders." Randy almost whimpered at the thought of the confining contraption.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. I may like to see it used sometime. I'm into restraints." Randy tried shaking his head the best he could.

"I don't mind giving demonstrations. I just don't think he is in the mindset for it right now." Taker replied.

"Of course...don't want to push my Baby too hard." Jeremy said calmly.

"Of course." Taker smirked. "So, did you want to see him blow me...or him getting fucked?"

"Mmm...fuck his mouth good." Jeremy almost moaned.

Taker nodded. "Okay, Boy. You heard him. You can move...to the floor with you." He went to take Randy's arm, moving him to get up. He then guided him to the floor and his knees. Taker moved to remove the gag. Randy could almost be heard sniffling. Jeremy wanted to roll his eyes at the sound but didn't comment. These bitches were so fucking sensitive. "You best be good or you will pay, Boy."

"Ye-yes, Taker Sir." Randy replied.

"Good you remembered." Taker moved in front of Randy and began to open his jeans. Jeremy walked to pull up a chair and sit with his legs apart. He grasped his hard cock as he watched, giving a tug.

Taker pushed his jeans down near his knees along with his briefs. Even not looking full hard he was an impressive size. He grasped his manhood with one hand and placed the other on the back on Randy's head. "Open for me, Boy." Randy parted his lips and felt at Taker brushed the bottom lip with the head. Randy leaned forward to take him between his lips.

"Yeah...that looks good." Jeremy commented with a pant. Tears wet the inside of the tie as Randy felt Taker pushing deeper. He knew there was no point fighting or trying to pull away as he was easily at a disadvantage. Even as he felt broken and disgusted his body released a moan as he felt heated even if he couldn't explain why. Even if he thought of hurting Taker he knew he would be hurt even more so he just obeyed and worked to get the larger man off. Once Taker was comfortable in his mouth, he used both hands to hold and control Randy's head, fucking him fast and hard to the point it made Randy gag a few times.

"You can do it, Boy...you done it before." Taker almost gloated with a moan as he hardly seemed to ease up at Randy's discomfort.

"Yeah that's hot...makin' him take it." Jeremy moaned in John's familiar Boston accent. " You're a big boy...bigger than me. "

"Goes with the build." Taker commented with a moan, going deeper. "Yeah, that's a good boy. Feels so good...Johnny here seems to enjoy you like this Boy...maybe I'll get a repeat." He moaned again.

"Yeah, maybe that ass next time while he sucks my cock." Jeremy's hand moved up and down his cock, wet with pre-cum from the head.

"Hold ya too it." Taker commented. "Yeah, that's good, Boy...ready for a fill." He moaned with a chuckle. He pushed a few more times, still almost gagging Randy when he came, almost shooting his load down Randy's throat as he held his head there. He pulled out, allowing Randy to cough. "Should I bring him over to you?"

"Sure...I could use that warm mouth." Jeremy said, dropping his hand from his cock.

Taker quickly fixed himself before reaching for Randy's arm. "He isn't far...crawl." He ordered Randy before tugging. Randy cringed faintly as he moved on his knees in the direction pulled.

Jeremy waited until Randy reached him. "Give me a good suck, Baby." He leaned to guide his cock to Randy's lips. Randy moved to obey John. He felt better servicing him then he did Taker. He moaned faintly as his own cock was straining.

Taker moved to make sure his bag was packed. "Hmm enjoy your show….John?"

"Very much. You enjoy?" Jeremy began to push fully inside Randy's mouth, setting a hard pace.

"Yes...I'll be in touch." Taker replied. "I'll take my leave though." Randy tried to block the sense of being ill he felt as he worked to suck and try to please his husband. After Taker John was easier to handle.

It didn't take Jeremy long before he cried out his end once Taker left. He waited a moment before pulling out. "Fuck, that was good." He removed Randy's blindfold. It was wet so he tossed it aside. Randy kept his eyes lowered and his head slightly bowed as he waited on his knees. He just waited almost numbly for whatever John was planning next.

"You want to get off?" Jeremy asked as he walked to take off the cuffs.

Randy stalled a moment. He felt sad, disgusting, why was he hard? "Yes...please."

"Move to the bed and lay on your back." Jeremy told him. Randy moved as instructed, getting into position on the bed. His eyes looked almost empty as he laid there. Jeremy moved to lay by Randy on the bed. He grasped Randy's hard cock and began to stroke him. Randy actually gave a faint moan at what seemed like an almost gentle touch to him at the moment. "Feel good, Baby?" Jeremy whispered as he stroked.

"Yes." Randy replied faintly.

"Good...you were a good boy. You deserve it." Jeremy stroked a little harder.

"Th-thank you S...Baby." Randy moaned, closing his eyes. His breath grew harder as he was feeling his body building even hotter. Jeremy smirked at the almost slip. He actually leaned to kiss Randy as he jerked him. Randy moaned against his lips as he finally came.

Jeremy broke the kiss when he felt Randy tense. He wiped his hand and then stood to clean the room. There was no sign of love or caring in his actions now. It was all an act to manipulate Randy. "Well, I'm going to shower and get some rest. It's early but I'm beat." He took his phone and disappeared into the bathroom. Randy was left alone in the still room that smelled of sweat and sex.

Randy moved to sit on the bed. He couldn't even offer to join John before the door was shut. All he wanted in that moment was to get clean. He knew he felt the kind of dirty that washing wouldn't take away...a part of him wanted to try though. He shook his head, knowing he almost called John Sir. Sadly, his sweet fiance turned into a cold, controlling spouse. He felt he had to break free but how without looking like a monster himself? He would need to wait until he got back to Florida and talk to his therapist for advice. Yes, Cody, Bray, even Ted were good sounding boards, but they could be bias and too personal. He needed a professional's advice for this. Until then, he would have to have tough skin. Randy was feeling the call of a bottle but he knew coating the filth he felt in booze wasn't really an answer either.

Jeremy wrote a message to Kane and Stephanie while he was in the bathroom. #Final test complete. He never fought it. I feel his training on my end is complete.#

Stephanie replied. #Excellent. We will set things in motion on this end. I will have you two come to CT under the impression there is a meeting at the head office. Be set for next week a few days before you were set to come anyway.#

#Sounds good. Talk to you later.# Jeremy washed off and then walked back in the room with a towel around his waist. "Your turn."

Randy lifted his head. "Thanks." He mumbled as he moved from the bed and slowly moved for the bathroom.

Jeremy relaxed until Randy joined him in bed. He shut off the light. "I guess an early night. Night, Baby." The word Baby almost seemed to be a mockery with the way Jeremy treated Randy currently. John used it as an endearment to show Randy he would protect and cherish him.

"Night." Randy replied. He laid there, unable to sleep. He debated getting dressed and walking down to the bar. Whenever he got ready to move fear would stop him. Fear that John would be angry he left without telling him, fear that John would think he left him and do something to himself so instead Randy laid there, silently staring up at the ceiling.

Unknown to Randy, John laid inside a locked cage as he did every night unless he was spared as a rare treat. He had been broken after days of mind numbing pain mixed with just enough pleasure to confuse him. The drugs made his mind foggy but he felt the shame of his body being used. The fear and sadness wanted to consume him whole. Was Randy okay? What was Jeremy doing to him...with him? Were they creating their own memories? A tear ran from his eyes as he lowered his head. "Baby." He whispered in a broken tone. Would Randy even still love him after all this?


	16. Chapter 16

(Hope you all enjoy the update.) Jade and Rose

The next few days were a blur to Randy. He was the obedient spouse to John but began to become his old moody, almost volatile self with others. Many backstage kept their distance in fear of his wrath. It was actually the perfect opening for him to be 'called to the office' that Stephanie needed. Jeremy tried to pretend he had no idea what was going on as they flew to Connecticut on John's private plane. "Hope we're not in trouble." He commented out loud. He was beyond happy to be free of the man. He hated relationships of any kind.

"I'm sure you're fine." Randy commented as he watched the clouds before they landed. A town car was waiting for them at the airport. They climbed into the back of the car and let the driver take them to the "office." Jeremy never spoke to Randy, only looked out the window. Randy looked confused when instead of the towers they pulled up in front of a house. "You sure this is right?"

"These were the instructions given, Sir." The driver told Randy as he got out to open his door. As Randy got out the driver took a hold of his arm as if to steady him. As he did, Randy felt a sharp pain go through his arm.

"Ouch!" Randy jerked the arm away, seeing a scratch.

"Oh...so sorry, Sir...my ring must have gotten roughed on something." The driver tried to tell him.  
"Um...yeah...best remove it before you hurt someone else." Randy snapped as he stepped up on the sidewalk. Jeremy nodded at the driver as he walked close to Randy. He knew the younger man would probably pass out soon. The driver got in the car and left and they headed for the front door. As Jeremy suspected, Randy began to stumble slightly even before he reached the first step. "Damn." He whispered to himself as he reached for the railing.

"Woah there, Baby." Jeremy moved to steady him from falling. "Careful."

"Th-thanks." Randy replied as his head swam. "Do-don't feel so….good." He fought to stay on his feet but it seemed to be a losing battle.

"Let me help." Jeremy wrapped an arm around Randy as he almost carried him to the door. He gave a knock.

Stephanie opened the door, looking out. "Hello, Gentlemen." She greeted, looking them over. Randy shook his head, feeling a swirl of things he couldn't place. Jeremy had to pick him up as Stephanie moved. "Take him down to the lower level. Follow me." She turned, heading for the steps as Kane came behind them to shut the door.

"My pleasure." Jeremy carried Randy bridal style with ease down to the lower level as he was told. It was still early in the day so John was in the cage for overnight sleep. He heard the sound of people but it sounded like multiple voices, not just his Mistress or Sir Kane.

Stephanie led Jeremy to the sleeping area. "Set him there." She motioned to the bed. "Guess he can stay clothed for now."

Jeremy laid Randy down. "I delivered as promised. He's been the picture of the submissive husband the last few weeks. Taker had a good time."

"We were informed." Stephanie told him.

Kane went to a dresser and pulled out a second collar. He looked as the choker Randy had on. "Stephanie...if you don't mind?"

She looked over. "Oh...of course." She moved to remove the choker and looked at Jeremy. "Let's head upstairs." She led Jeremy out of the sleeping area as Kane put the collar on Randy. He then headed for the dungeon room.

John wiped his sleepy eyes, hearing Kane. The older man always let him out for food in the late morning. Kane went to open the door. "Stay, Pet." He told John. "Food is not ready yet… I have a gift for you though."

John froze at the order to stay. He had learned in the past when he didn't listen he was punished with more time in the cage. His voice was soft as he wondered what Kane was talking about. "Yes, Sir."

"I am going to leave...count to thirty...then you may get out. Your gift is in the next room. Understood?" Kane instructed then asked.

John looked confused but nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. See you in about an hour with food." Kane turned and left, heading upstairs.

John felt so confused as this had never happened before. He carefully counted out loud, afraid to disobey even a hint of an order from Kane. When he hit 30 he slowly climbed out from the cage and stood to stretch. It felt so good to be free. What could a surprise be for him? He walked on shaky legs to the next room to see what he had been given. Randy laid unmoving on the bed except for the rise and fall of his chest. John paused, stopping cold at the sight. Was it Randy or was it another trick from Kane? He would not know until he saw the other man's eyes. He moved to sit on the bed. His hand reached to touch Randy but just barely as if he were afraid the man would disappear. Randy was wearing a collar much like his own and the viper pendant was gone.

Time seemed to want to hold still as Randy didn't seem to move for the longest time. Finally he at least made a sound. John looked almost afraid to say or do anything. He had been so confused for so long, his mind in a constant fog of pain and drugs. He watched Randy's every breath, every move of his chest. He expected his husband to morph into a laughing Kane at any moment. Randy's eyes briefly opened to see a blurry image of a confused John but the pain from the light made him close them again with a groan. He went to move a hand to cover his eyes and that is when he could see the long scratch on his arm.

The brief moment was all John needed to see Randy's beloved steely eyes. "B-Baby?" His tone sounded hoarse and soft.

"Wh-what's going on?" Randy sounded confused and dazed. He heard John's voice but it sounded softer than he had heard in weeks.

John didn't answer for a few long moments. "I...don't know. He told me you were my gift...to wait 30 seconds then come see."

"He? Gift?" Randy slowly tried to open his eyes again with groan. He tried to sit up but his head was spinning still. "I feel sick." He looked John over, seeing he was stripped while he was still dressed.

John moved to steady him. "T-They probably knocked you out...they did me."

Randy looked at John confused. "They? We had...had a meeting." He looked at John, trying to study him. "Some...something changed." He almost whispered. "Pl-please don't get angry with me...but do you feel...um...like your old self?"

John's eyes lowered at the question. "It...wasn't me, Baby...I've been missing since...the honeymoon. They've kept me here...in a cage."

Randy lowered his head. "I-I'm sorry Babe...-forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive...I went out scuba diving...felt a sharp pain...next thing I know I'm a prisoner." John tried to think clearly.

There was suddenly the sound of loud clapping as Jeremy stood in the doorway. "Very touching. I wanted to be here for this moment." He smirked at Randy. "Hey, Hubby. Miss me?"

Randy looked at the door and did a double take. He looked back at John. "I...I knew something was off. He...they made it look like you had a head injury...change in behavior."

Jeremy gave a dark smirk as he neared the bed. "True love my ass." He looked at John. "Your sweet hubby here bought it all...let me fuck him every night...never once doubted me...he claims to love you oh so much but he had no clue you had even been replaced." John's eyes lowered at the words. They cut him deep. He had lost so much of his old fight in the breaking process.

"Never questioned? How can anyone suspect there is a twin?" Randy asked, standing from the bed. "I did those thing because I love John...thought I was helping him...you manipulated that love...those feelings...You use my feelings of love, devotion and loyalty against me." Randy exclaimed. "Now I know why my skin crawled when it touched me...why I kept feeling ill to my stomach."

Jeremy landed a harsh slap to Randy's face. John tried to get up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you...you know your Mistress' rules." Jeremy warned John. John froze at the words. His voice actually shook. "Y-Yes, Sir."

Randy's head snapped to the side and looked back at Jeremy. "I don't know how you mimicked my Baby so well...but you could never mimic his heart. No wonder I wanted to leave your ass the first week." Randy shot back and even spit at the man. "I pray whoever hired you made sure your ass was clean."

Jeremy gave a cold laugh. "That's the least of your worries...you and your Baby are nothing but toys now...enjoy your happily ever after." He turned to leave for the time being.

Randy fumed as he returned to John's side. "Come here, Babe." Randy extended his hand.

John hesitated a moment. His eyes looked fearful but he did, moving closer to Randy. "I don't want to piss them off."

"Piss them off? Keep saying them?" Randy commented as he pulled John against him to hug him close. "No." He whispered. "He said Mistress didn't he? Stephanie? That bitch doesn't learn does she?"

"Don't call her that...she'll hear." John sounded much like Randy had years ago in the cabin. " Not just her...Kane...the demon came back...he possessed him...he can do things...don't cross him. " Randy wasn't too concerned about Stephanie, but hearing Kane then the demon did make him shudder.

Randy leaned to kiss the top of John's head. "They can't keep up, Babe...not unless they have a clone of me somewhere." He tried to laugh. "So, they must have something up their sleeves."

"Aren't you afraid?" John whispered. His body shook slightly.

Randy didn't reply for what seemed like the longest time. "Of course I am, Babe...but we both can't fall apart at the same time now can we?" He rubbed John's back to try to sooth him.

"I'm trying not to be weak...so hard..." John pulled away slowly. " Want to show you something. "

"Okay, Babe...sure." Randy told him.

John led Randy into the dungeon room. There were blood stains on the floor near the St. Andrew's cross. John pointed to the cage. "I tried so hard to defy them...I was locked in that for days...now only at night. So much pain...mixed with pleasure...confusing." His words were broken unlike the normally well spoken man.

Randy moved to hold John again. "Well, you have me now, Babe." He leaned his head against John's. "I want a kiss, Babe...now knowing that whole time I was tricked tears me up...I want to feel a real one again." His words may have be slightly choked up by threatening tears.

"I know the feeling...the demon...took on your form...not the same." John whispered. " Kiss me? " The broken submissive man was worlds apart from the harsh Jeremy.

"Gladly, Babe." Randy took a hand to tilt John's head up to brush their lips together lightly. Something deep in Randy told him this was the real thing, no trick, no illusion. This was the man he loved. He deepened the kiss more, needing that feeling. John's lips trembled against Randy's but he didn't pull away. He had not felt love in so long it seemed. Randy slowly broke the kiss and moved, keeping a hand on John's back. "Let's get out of this room for now. Why do I have a feeling I will be seeing it a lot?" Randy tried not to sigh.

Meanwhile, upstairs Stephanie and Kane watched everything from when Jeremy went downstairs. When he joined them Stephanie had a cool glare and Kane a smirk. Jeremy looked taken back by the cold glare from his boss. "What? What's wrong?"

"Seems the Viper has sharper fangs still then you claimed." Stephanie replied.

"Hey, he was the picture of a perfect submissive!" Jeremy protested. " I used toys on him and fucked him every night...even brought in Taker. I have no idea why he suddenly got an attitude. Maybe you should have broken John more."

"John behaved just fine." Stephanie told him.

"I think Randy only submitted because he thought he was helping John...now he knows that wasn't him it went away. I am surprised he became so resilient to the drug." Kane told them.

"Well, I delivered. He's been on it twice a day." Jeremy said.

Stephanie huffed slightly. "Relax...I will get him in line." Kane told her.

"Fine...you give me the show I want...then you will get your final payment and you can be on your merry way. Oh, don't forget to have the suitcases delivered before you take off. " Stephanie told him.

Jeremy nodded. He took off John's dog tags and wedding band. "He get these back?"

"Yes...in time he will need them." Stephanie replied as she moved to take them. "I'll hold them for safe keeping for now. "Why don't you go rest a bit?"

Jeremy nodded. "Sure." He moved to go. John and Randy could be seen laying together in the bed area. John's head was on Randy's chest.

"They are cute...how do we get Randy in line with John though?" Stephanie asked.

"Leave it to me." Kane replied. "Something Randy said...and Jeremy's reply has me worried though."

"What?" Stephanie looked at Kane, focusing away from the monitor.

"When he said about hoping his ass was clean." Kane told her. "He said that was the least of their worries."

"I'm sure he is just scaring them." Stephanie replied.

"Are you positive about that?" Kane asked, looking at her. "Has you desire of revenge placed us all at risk?"

"As far as I know he's fine." Stephanie replied.

"But how sure are you?" Kane asked.

"He's a MMA fighter...they are checked." Stephanie protested.

"Yeah, when was his last actual fight?" Kane inquired.

"Well...um...he's only had some trainers." Stephanie replied.

"Steph!?" Kane snapped. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples.

Stephanie was adamant. "There's no way. I'm certain he's fine. He likes to mess with them."

Kane slowly nodded but relaxed. "I guess I will go prepare breakfast for them."

"Are we going to let John out of the cage at night or make them sleep separate?" Stephanie wondered. She trusted Kane's judgement.

"Out for now...either Randy ends up in it...or better threaten to put John back in if Randy acts up. I think he is more protective of John's well being then his own." Kane reasoned.

Stephanie nodded. "That's a perfect idea. John seems to hate being in the cage more than any pain. He went from cursing us to calling us Sir and Mistress. Randy acts up, drag John to the cage and leave him there awhile. I'll bet he'll come around then."

Kane nodded. "Well, I will be back after I cook and feed them." He turned to leave and head for the kitchen. John laid quietly against Randy. It felt like a good dream he feared would vanish. His mind was so confused and clouded from constant drugs and training.

It was about twenty minutes later when Kane headed down with the two trays of food. Setting them in the dining area he moved to the bedroom area, looking in. "Foods ready." The deep voice made Randy jump and give a shaky breath. Looking at the door, his heart wanted to beat from his chest.

John sat up quickly with a nod. "Yes, Sir." He moved to stand. He knew better than to leave Kane waiting.

"You will have a few hours at least to give Randy the lay of the land as they say. Both of your services will be in use later tonight." Kane informed them before he left. He returned to Stephanie's side after getting them their food. "I don't think he will give me much issue."

"Oh...why is that?" Stephanie asked as she seemed to relax at the news.

"I guess he remembers one or both of us...he was like a little child seeing the Boogeyman." Kane laughed.

Stephanie laughed. "Good to know. Guess we'll see later. The fact that John is so obedient should help too."

"Indeed. If you didn't have the mics on...I informed them both of their service will be needed later tonight. Randy had a deer in headlights look." Kane laughed. "Please eat before your food grows cold."

Stephanie moved to eat.

John was quietly eating when he noticed something and stopped. Randy was now missing his beloved snake necklace. It had become a part of his body these past years. "They took your necklace." He said quietly.

Randy looked down and reached, feeling the collar. He sighed. "Just like they did your tags." He looked at his hand and at least for now he still had his ring.

John's eyes looked sad as he looked at Randy's hand. "They took my ring too." He actually felt tears begin to run from his eyes and down his face. It was the first time he had cried in front of someone since he was kidnapped.

"Yeah...that cheap knock off was wearing them." Randy told John. John didn't reply just nodded. His head was down as he looked at his plate. He remembered Randy kneeling down on New Year's Eve to give him the ring. It had signified a fresh start for them. "It's okay, Babe...we are back together...that's the important part...right?" Randy asked.

John gave a nod. He did not trust his voice to speak for a moment as he feared it would break. "I fought them so hard." He finally whispered. "I didn't care how much they hurt me...then you came to me in a dream and told me to listen to them and they would stop letting Jeremy hurt you." Randy looked over with a sadness to his eyes. If John didn't realize the truth could he really tell him? Which would hurt him more?

John raised his eyes from the plate to look at Randy. "He did stop...didn't he?"

"It was another trick, Babe...it...it wasn't me...I think we did see each other in a dream...but not that one." Randy looked down. "I...I didn't realize there was a look-a-like until today."

John's face fell at the words. "That thing tricked me again...he keeps taking your form." He went silent and tried to force himself to eat. "I hope Jeremy wasn't too hard on you."

"We were both tricked in different ways." Randy told him. "I handled it...because I thought I was helping you."

John nodded. "I wonder if I have to sleep in the cage again tonight...it was all the time even my meals...now it's only at night as long as I'm good."

"I hope not, Babe...Now I know...I know how much I really missed you." Randy replied. "I...I know it wasn't the man I fell in love with."

"I don't know what happened...I was diving and I felt a pain...I told the guide and we swam back to shore. I passed out and woke up in this little cabin type room...they kept me there a few days and then knocked me out again...I woke up down here." John said. "I...haven't seen the sun in weeks."

"I don't know, Babe...I can only guess." Randy told him. "You guide was found dead...they said it looked like some creature attacked him in the water. I...I was scared you were dead."

"Fuck, they must have killed him...or the demon." John whispered. "No point in fighting...nothing we can do."

"Fuck..I saw so many signs...but was so blind...well, sort of. I...I did think you were possessed somehow." Randy admitted.

"He's not exactly like me...he's missing the neck scar...the voice...the ass is smaller." John said sadly. "We could be near twins...somehow Kane made him imitate my voice and even the scar."

"Um...and the ass...even though I didn't get to tap it to be sure." Randy looked down. "Sorry, Babe...bad joke."

John looked a little startled. "You never...had sex together?"

"He topped." Randy told him. "Fuck, should have known that piercing wasn't as new as he claimed."

"Oh...the tongue ring...he used it on me." John actually gave a dry laugh. "He forced me...said he always wanted to literally go fuck himself."

Randy almost snorted a laugh. He shocked himself, not believing he was laughing at the situation. "Sorry, Babe...just guessing that asshole got told that a lot in life."

"Yeah...I spat in his face...not that he cared." John sat the plate down, not even hungry. "God, how bad did he fuck up my life? I'll bet all my buddies hate my guts."

"Well, he stayed to himself a lot...he acted jealous over anyone I spent times with especially Codes. Poor guy was broken up over it." Randy told him. John sighed softly but did not say anything else. It seemed their lives were an endless mess of pain and hurt. Shortly after he ate, John's eyes once again took on a glassy appearance as they always did after breakfast. His mind felt cloudy. Randy stayed silent for a while after he finished. "Okay...so what is this tour Kane mentioned?" He looked around. At least it was better than what he could remember last time he was a captive.

John looked confused a moment. "Oh...I'll show you." His voice seemed off as he stood and led Randy to show him the bathroom area. Randy followed after John, slightly shaking his head as more pieces tried to fall into place. John showed Randy around but he seemed almost a zombie of his normally vibrant self. His sparkling ocean blue eyes were glazed and clouded. Once he showed the younger man everything John moved to sit down again. He just seemed so...quiet.

Randy moved to where John was, cupping his face to look at him. "Damn them." He mumbled.

John seemed oblivious to Randy's words. "Hmm?" He asked.

Randy sighed as he lightly ran his thumbs over John's cheeks before he leaned to lightly kiss him. He then rested their heads together. "I am so sorry, Babe." He whispered as tears wet his eyes. "Th-they are drugging you...maybe me too." He lightly kissed him again. "Maybe because I was before I...I built a resistance to it."

John looked like it was hard for him to process what was said. "Drugging? Why?"

"Control...why else...fuck...at least you don't seem as bad as I was before...at least you know who you are...who I am." Randy moved to hug John, resting his head on John's shoulder.

John would normally have been outraged by the words as he hated drugs of any kind but he just gave a confused hum. It seemed his resistance was covered in a cloud of confusion. All he knew was to follow orders. "It's okay, Baby...It's okay." Randy whispered, trying not to break down. He slowly pulled back. "You want to lay down together or go work out?"

"Should work out...keep in shape." John agreed to Randy's suggestion.

"Yeah, good thing." Randy moved so John could move. He may hate being at Stephanie and Kane's mercy and they had drugged John if not both of them to get them in line...at least it looked like they were taking better care of him. John put in a full workout and the men took a nap.


	17. Chapter 17

Later in the day, voices were heard as Stephanie, Kane, and Jeremy entered the space. John stirred at the sound, sitting up.

Randy moved when John did looking. He didn't know whether to be more pissed or scared, seeing the trio. John moved from the bed to sink to his knees as was the rule when he saw Stephanie. "Such a good boy." Jeremy said in a condescending tone like one would speak to a dog. Randy gritted his teeth to try not to speak.

"I know you didn't forget, Randy...you remembered so well with Taker." Kane told him. Randy moved to slowly get up, moving next to John and knelt as well. "Good. We shouldn't need to tell you again. There will be punishments if we do." Randy's chest heaved as he lowered his head.

"May Randy have his necklace back, Mistress? And my wedding ring?" John asked softly, his head lowered.

"When we send you two back he may get it...as for your ring...maybe in the morning." Stephanie told John. "If you boys do a good job for me tonight."

"Yes, Mistress." John said quietly. " What would you have me do? " He was nothing like the outraged man who fought them in the cabin.

"Well, Jeremy will be leaving us in the morning." Stephanie smiled faintly. "I want him to get a proper goodbye." Randy started to open his mouth but stopped. Kane silent chuckled as Randy's attempt of defiance but then the intelligence to rethink it fast enough. "Also a treat for my newest pet." Randy lifted his eyes, looking enraged. "I know he hasn't given it to anyone in quite some time...so he is permitted to fuck you...but Jeremy will be using him at the same time. However, you boys want to play it is fine."

Jeremy smirked. "What do you say, Baby? Tap that ass one last time."

John's head raised, looking in Jeremy's direction. "Don't call him that." He said in a low tone. Even drugged it cut him deeply.

Randy shifted his eyes towards Jeremy. "Not like I have a choice."

Stephanie looked at them both with a faint shake of her head. "Play nice now, my pets."

Randy felt his insides twisting like he was going to be ill any moment. "Of course." He bit out bitterly.

"Of course what?" Stephanie prodded.

Randy drew a deep breath. "Of course...Mistress."

She smiled faintly. "Now that's a good boy."

John looked at Randy. "Focus on me..I missed you." He whispered. Randy looked at John, giving a faint nod.

"How sweet." Stephanie commented before her face turned to a scowl. She looked at Jeremy. "Well, I am heading up. Do you wish Kane to stay in case there is any issues?"

Jeremy seemed to be debating and then nodded. Randy and John were both large guys. "Sure...thanks."

"Good then." She smiled sweetly. "Have fun, Boys." She then turned to leave the room.

Kane moved to stand by the door leading to the main room. "Well, it's your show."

Jeremy looked at the kneeling men. "Suck my dick, Cena. Get me hard for your hubby's ass." John paused a moment but the training and drugs made him move until he was in front of Jeremy. He raised his hands to work the standing man's shorts and boxers down. He then guided the soft member into his mouth and sucked.

Randy's jaw was so tight it was a miracle he didn't chip any teeth. His nostrils flared as he fought between looking away or lunging at the smug SOB. "Mmm...nice...much more enthusiastic than your Baby." Jeremy smirked. John didn't seem to react as he was focused on service. He bobbed his head to take Jeremy down deeper.

"Doesn't take much work when they enjoy it." Kane commented as his arms were folded over his chest. He saw the look of murder in Randy's eyes and he just laughed. As long as Randy stayed he could give all the death looks he wanted to.

"Mmm...that he does...nice pet." Jeremy patted John's cropped head. Small moans passed John's lips as he felt Jeremy grow in his mouth. The drugs seemed to remove any sense of shame from John.

Randy couldn't help but finally drop his head, unable to watch. The sounds tore at him but also deep inside were beginning to heat him, remembering when those sounds were made for him. "I think I'm hard enough, Pet. Go work on your Baby." Jeremy smirked after a moment. John shifted to look in Randy's direction. His eyes were glazed but there was heat in them.

"Stand up so he can get to you, Randy." Kane told him. Randy slowly moved to stand. John moved to almost crawl to Randy. His hands raised to work Randy's dress pants down and then his briefs to expose him. Jeremy watched as John took Randy's cock into his mouth, stroking himself to keep hard.

Randy eyes drifted closed slightly at the feeling. A shaky breath left his lips. "Nice, Babe." He almost whispered as his mind tried to block out the two 'intruders' in their moment of reconnection.

John moaned as he sucked with hunger that went beyond his duty to please. He had missed Randy so much. "What an eager slut. We're nothing alike." Jeremy said in scorn.

"Thank God for that." Randy replied with a moan as he took a hand to reach down and brush John's head. "Feels good, Babe."

"Watch it, John...don't want him to blow before the main event." Kane smirked.

John slowed then stopped, seeing Randy was hard. He pulled away, moving to stand. "Down on your hands and knees. Randy will start fucking you first." Jeremy instructed. John nodded and moved to get down on the floor.

Randy moved to finish stripping. Kane moved to grab the lube from nearby. He moved to Randy, handing it to him as he looked at Jeremy. "Unless you object?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Nah, long as I get my ass I don't care if he rips Cena or not." Randy moved to take the lube, giving a faint thanks before he moved to use some on himself. He hoped he could stay hard and please John through all of this. He had to focus on John and not them. He then moved to get behind John, running a hand over John's back, now getting a better look at some of the marks that had been placed there over the last month.

Some of the marks had been intended for pleasure and others for punishment. John hissed as Randy's fingers brushed a nasty looking one on his lower back. The marks were crossed where Kane had lashed him. "Sorry, Babe." Randy apologised.

"Relax...unlike you he liked most of them." Kane gloated. "Now enough of the mushiness already." Randy closed his eyes a moment before he went to put one hand near John's waist and the other to steady his own cock to get in position and work the slick head between John's cheeks to slowly push inside.

John panted with a groan. "Damn this slow shit. Want me to show you how he likes to be fucked?" Jeremy gloated.

"No." Randy almost snapped. He wanted to remind John there were other ways then he had been treated recently.

"He is right, Randy. Your Baby only took it soft for your sake...he liked it hard. Ask him." Kane commented. Randy's breath shook, closing his eyes. What if they were right? "Go ahead, John...tell Randy how you like it."

The drugs took all filter from John's mouth. "I...do like it hard, Baby." He almost whispered. Randy took a breath to steady himself. If it is what he wanted who was he to deny? He moved both hands to John's waist and snapped his hip to drive himself deeper in a swift go.

John gave a moan at the actions. "John finally has embraced who he is...he loves being used by multiple people...loves pain." Jeremy smirked. " Hope you will still be enough for him or will he seek out Kane to get his rocks off? " Randy gave a grunt or a growl as he tried to block out the taunts. If he could ever find the guy again he would love to wrap his hands around his throat and squeeze.

"D-Don't listen to him, Baby. I love you...you are enough." John actually said quietly .

"Love you too." Randy commented with a heated moan. "Feel so good, Baby." He tried to move in the way he hoped John wanted in that moment. Fast and hard with his hands gripping into the older man's sides.

Jeremy glared, seeing his taunts fell on deaf ears. The two men made him sick. "Slow down a second." He snapped, walking behind Randy. Randy bit his lip as he slowed down, already having an idea of what was coming next.

Jeremy was nice enough to use a little lube first. He lined up and pushed inside with a grunt. "I'm gonna miss this tight ass." Randy grunted himself as he was pushed deeper into John under him. Jeremy began to move, pushing Randy hard into John. John moaned quietly at the feeling. Randy was limited on how much he could move between the two men. Sadly, he felt more like a toy and less an actual participant.

"Enjoying the show, Big Guy?" Jeremy asked Kane. " If you need something I'm sure John would blow you after."

"I'll be fine." Kane told him. He knew Stephanie may be wanting his services once they were done.

"I can do it, Sir." John panted. In his mind he was there to please Kane and Stephanie .

"You enjoy tasting me, Pet?" Kane asked with a smirk.

"I like making you feel good, Sir." John said honestly.

Kane gave a faint hum. He was hoping for a different answer to get under Randy's skin more but it failed. "We will see."

"What a fucking little bitch." Jeremy laughed as he pounded Randy. John groaned from the force of two men driving into him. Randy moaned as he moved his hands from John's waist to his shoulders, changing the angle he was moving at. "That's good, Baby." Randy told him. John cried out as the new angle hit him just right. It made his toes want to curl. "Mmmm remember that one, Babe." Randy moaned, feeling as John's inner walls pulsed around him. Kane was oddly amused by two things. One, how much Randy tried to block Jeremy out and how well John was receptive to him. It seemed like John was getting as heated as he did when the demon used all of his tricks.

"Fuck, Baby...so good." John panted. Jeremy scowled as he was being ignored. He just chased his own climax, wanting it over with.

"Yeah, it is, Babe...feels so good." Randy moaned, letting his hands grip more as he actually tried to moved his body more himself. "So good to make you mine."

Kane gave a chuckle. "Not until I give the say so, Randy." Randy's hands tighten slightly as his body cringed, remembering those old commands. He relaxed them slightly, panting at the feeling. Some of the light left John's eyes, dimming them. They were nothing but toys to please their Masters. Randy could not even claim him without permission. Jeremy groaned as he pushed into Randy, filling him. He did not stay joined but pulled out with a disgusted expression.

Randy felt disgusting but also a relief as he could now move at his own pace. He leaned to place a kiss between John's shoulder blades. "Just us, Babe." He whispered.

"Yeah...I can't cum without permission." John whispered sadly.

"Does it feel good though? Do you need me to change to not build you so fast?" Randy whispered with another kiss.

"It does feel good." John whispered. He raised his tone to speak to Kane as Jeremy had left. " May I cum when I feel the need, Sir? "

"Only you." Kane told John, having no need to punish him. "Always a good pet."

Randy continued then as he was taking John and hitting the right angle. "I missed this, Babe...so good. Let me feel you come undone for me." He wouldn't voice how close he was himself.

"Thank you, Sir." John said gratefully to Kane. It was only a few minutes more before his body could not take any more and he cried out his climax, of course squeezing Randy as his muscles tightened.

"Oh, fuck, Babe." Randy moaned deeply as the feeling sent him over, filling John under him before he collapsed on John's back, not pulling out yet. John's eyes widened in fear as he felt Randy fill him. His body shook slightly as he was afraid for the younger man. Last time he came without permission he was whipped and caged. Randy slightly hushed John. "It was worth it." He whispered before kissing John's shoulder then he finally moved.

Kane looked at Randy with a dark gleam. "You did NOT have permission."

Randy stood up, fully looking at him. "Oops." He almost smirked. "Guess some habits die hard."

"Guess we will need to work on that." Kane walked over, taking Randy by the arm with a yank, almost knocking Randy off his feet in the direction of the dungeon room. He looked towards John. "You may get up and wash. You are NOT to come in." Randy cringed and stumbled to keep his feet so not to end up on the ground.

John's eyes were wide as he watched but he was almost afraid to speak up. "Please...punish me...I...squeezed him."

"You obeyed...you asked...he didn't even ask...now, go clean." Kane replied before dragging Randy through the other door, closing it. John stood to his feet, biting his lip. He looked almost frozen at the closed door before his head lowered. He remembered deep inside promising to protect Randy. Tears pricked his eyes before he walked to the bathroom.

Stephanie was in the middle of playing with a toy but composed herself even if annoyed when Jeremy came into the room and interrupted her. She sighed, focusing away from the screen, knowing she could enjoy later. "Issue, Jeremy?"

"Nah...I'm going to head out." Jeremy sounded bored as he was cleaned and dressed. " Sick of those two and all their feels shit. "

"Sure...one moment." Stephanie got up, her skirt falling back down into place as she moved to a closet, opening it with a safe inside. She opened it, pulling out a thick envelope. She carried it over to him. "Traveler's checks totaling the agreed final payment. Of course, in addition to the money you funneled from John's paychecks this last month."

Jeremy took the offered checks. "Thanks, Boss. Enjoy."

"I'm sure I will." She smiled. Jeremy turned to go. He felt he had it made now.

John felt both empty and sad as he cleaned and dried. He felt so helpless not knowing how Randy was being punished. How long had it been since his head was clear? Since he was allowed clothing or to see the sun? He walked back to the main living area to wait. John had no way of knowing for sure how much time had passed before he finally saw Kane come out from the other room. He was dressed again as he looked at John with the slightest of nods. "You may go see him. He is still in the dungeon. " John's eyes were afraid but he nodded. He slowly walked to check on Randy. His heart was pounding.

Randy was still stripped bare. He was slumped on the floor on his side. Bruising could be seen on the sides by his ribs. He had metal shackles on his wrists, forcing him to stay by the wall. At least there was enough chain to allow him to lay down. John walked slowly to kneel on the floor. "Baby?" He whispered harshly. His hand touched Randy's bare back.

Randy groaned faintly, his breathing sounded labored. He turned his head to open his eyes. He cracked a faint smile. "St-still worth it." He then coughed with a cringe.

"My fault...you can hardly breathe." Tears filled John's eyes. " They promised not to hurt you if I behaved...I did something wrong... "

"You really believe them?" Randy gave a weak laugh, cringing. "This is their favorite pass time." He tried to smile. "It wasn't you...since I didn't ask...he even said just you...he...he saw me claiming you as defiance."

"I can't stand seeing you hurt...I'm supposed to protect you." John whispered.

Randy's eyes lowered at those words. All the drugs...all the training and John was still holding onto those words. "I...I'll try to...behave." He turned his head to cough again. "Still may...not...stop them." He told John honestly as he had been at their mercy before. John nodded as he moved to lay by Randy on the cold floor. He would stay by his side. Randy moved to rest his head against John. "Sorry...was...selfish of me...I...I just wanted to feel...complete again."

"I wanted it too...more than anything." John whispered. "Just not at the cost of you being hurt. How bad was it?"

"Won't be...surprised if bruised. Do-doubt broken...they never break anything." Randy weakly laughed.

John closed his eyes as emotions went through him. Sadness, pain, and helplessness being among them. He had fought so hard for them to be free. "I wanted us to have a life...we're right back where we started...sex toys and nothing else." His body began to shake almost on its own.

"They claim they are letting us go...not sure how. Do...Do they really think we won't say a word?" Randy whispered, lightly moving his head to nuzzle against John.

"We can't tell...the demon is strong...I've seen Kane morph in front of me...super strong...fast...I won't risk him coming for you." John's eyes were still shut.

"We beat it before." Randy whispered. "Maybe there is a...um...more permanent way?"

"Don't...they have cameras...they'll hear...they always do." John's tone grew frantic. " We have to serve...bring them pleasure. "

"Shhhh Okay, Babe...Okay…" Randy tried to calm him. "At least we are together...still love each other."

"Of course I love you...I would die to protect you." John said honestly. He calmed slightly.

"The feeling is mutual, Babe." Randy replied. "I guess our greatest strength...but also they may see it as a weakness to use against us."

Kane and Stephanie were watching the screens again after they has their own session of burning off steam. "So, you think Randy will still give me problems." Stephanie asked.

"I do not know...then again I don't know how much he will do to service you with his ribs." Kane replied.

"Did you need to be so harsh right away?" She asked. "John is like pulling teeth to please me unless you are doing the same. At least Randy likes women."

"Yes...just give it a couple days...you will get your turn at him my Princess...then we will ship them to the commander to put their permanent leashes in place. Give them time to recover...then back to the road." Kane explained.

John stayed by Randy's side until it was time for dinner. He shivered on the floor as he was nude. At least in the cage he had a warm throw blanket. Randy kept trying to tell John he could go, but the older man would not budge. While he may have been cold, Randy was cold, hurting and dirty. Kane came in, looking at the two. "Are you eating in here or with him, John?"

"With Randy." John said, his body shaking. He moved to sit up. Kane left the room and came back a moment later with a plate and a bowl. Randy had slowly moved. His eyes held a look of caution to them. Kane handed John the plate that had a chicken breast and vegetables. Randy's looked more like the innards of a chicken pot pie or a stew. Randy had to wait for Kane to get in close to grab the bowl. Kane then turned to leave.

"S-Sir?" John asked almost in hesitation as Kane left.

Kane paused at the door. "Yes?"

"Randy's in pain...dirty...he could get an infection...may I help wash him after dinner?" John's voice was soft.

Kane looked back as if debating. "The key is next to the cabinet over there." He pointed. "After you eat...let him use the bathroom...wash...dry...he get's the cage tonight. Place him in and close the door. You get the bed."

John's face fell as he had hoped to be with Randy but he nodded. "Yes, Sir. Thank you." Kane nodded and left. Randy was still looking down into the bowl as if debating eating or not.

"You need to eat to be strong." John told him as he started eating.

"I...I just worry it's tainted." Randy admitted. "Guess it doesn't matter much does it?" He blew over the bowl before he lifted it to tip it towards himself.

"No...we can't starve." John felt hesitant but ate anyway. " I'll take care of you, Baby...wash you. "

Randy shivered at a thought. "I am surprised he is letting me off this soon."

"He can be okay at times...if you obey." John admitted.

"Guess we'll see." Randy replied as he carefully downed more of the slop he was given. "At least it doesn't taste as bad as it looks."

"Glad...I hoped it was okay." John said. " Sorry about the cage."

"Better me then you, Babe." Randy replied.

"I've been in it every night...try to ignore it." John said between bites.

"I will be fine, Babe...honest." Randy told him.

Once they had eaten John set Randy free and helped him to the bathroom. He put his husband in the shower and gently washed him under the spray. As he worked his eyes once again took on a glazed look of a man on drugs. "I'm worried about you, Babe...more once we are let go." Randy told John. Randy gave a faint hiss when John tried to wash over the deeper bruises.

"W-Worried?" John seemed confused as he paused. Randy moved a hand to look in John's eyes. "They are drugging you...if...if it is anything like the stuff I was on...when I acted mindless. Remember how bad I was...like a detoxing addict?"

"Hmmm...think so." John mumbled but acted like he didn't care. " Let's get you clean. " It was far from the man who despised pills.

"Okay, Babe...thanks." Randy whispered. He knew he would stay by John's side when the time came. He had no clue he had the same mix pumping through his own body.

John quietly washed Randy. "I wanted you to hold me tonight...but I guess Sir comes first."

"Soon enough, Babe...they are talking about releasing us...we can hold each other every moment we are not working." Randy replied.

"Sounds good." John slurred. He finished and gently dried Randy with a towel. "You have to go to the bathroom?"

"I guess I better try...I may not be getting up before the morning." Randy replied honestly.

"Give you your space." John walked out of the bathroom to wait.

Randy came out a few minutes later. "Oh, well...I guess time to put me away for the night."

John looked sad but nodded. He walked Randy back to the dungeon. "There's a blanket in there." He leaned to hug Randy, resting his head on his chest.

Randy returned the hug, including pulling John in to kiss him. "Sleep well, Babe."

John's glassy eyes looked at him. "You too, Baby."

Randy let go and moved into the cage. He watched as John slowly shut the door. The older man stayed a moment before slowly moving to the sleeping area. Randy waited a few long moments before he started to speak out loud. "I have a feeling you are listening. You didn't watch the fun so I am guessing we have cameras on us." He gave a sigh. "John doesn't need the drugs to listen. I know what they can do...I've been there...I know how bad it can be when they stop. Please...you are talking about letting us go...please start taking John off of them before it gets too bad for him. He will listen...for his sake I will listen...please I don't want to see him go through what I did." Randy moved to lay down on his side, wrapping the blanket over the best he could, praying he was listened to.

Stephanie looked at Kane. They had indeed been listening. "What do you think about what he said?"

"We had John on it to help eliminate his feelings of guilt...so he doesn't really need it. We didn't know of withdraw possibilities. We will only have them a couple more days...we could lower him...either one dose...or half doses. The commander and his guys can finish cleaning them." Kane suggested. "Test Randy as well….Have him service you in the morning and see if he stalls or not. He causes a problem we can keep John on it and let him deal with the crash."

Stephanie nodded. "Sounds good...John is turning into quite the loyal pet...even with us gone he told Randy you come first."

"I guess we will test them in the morning." Kane smirked.

"I just wish he liked women." Stephanie sighed. " He seems more your pet than mine. "

"Well then groom Randy to suit your needs." Kane told her.

Stephanie gave Kane a knowing look as she saw him watching John sleep on the monitor. "John is growing on you...isn't he?"

"Hmm...not the same as you my Dear." Kane told her.

"But there's something...I can see it." Stephanie stated more than asked.

"Maybe...but it is not the same...I enjoy his enthusiasm...be interesting to see how much remains once he is clean." Kane told her. "Hmmm let Randy fuck him as he sucks me off. Feeling those moans and all that energy." The older man sounded like he could nearly be salivating.

Stephanie smirked. "Well, I get Randy trained you may mainly have John. You deserve it...you've been good to me."

"So, in the morning give them only a half dose of the powder?" Kane wanted to clarify their wishes.

Stephanie nodded. "Yes." John was curled in bed. His sniffles could be heard through the audio. She rolled her eyes. " I'm heading to bed myself. "

"Goodnight, Stephanie...see you in the morning." Kane told her. "I do hope you have an enjoyable one." He smiled before focusing on the screen. Stephanie took her leave. The room was still as Kane watched the monitor other than John's sounds. He soon shut the room down except for the recorders and retired to bed himself.


	18. Chapter 18

(Hope you all enjoy the update.) Rose and Jade

John slept fitfully and woke the next morning. He was worried about Randy but didn't know if he was permitted to check on him. Kane came down with the two plates of food, setting them down in the dining area before he went to check on John. "Morning, Pet."

John moved to kneel down as was the rule for Kane and Stephanie. "Morning, Sir."

"You can go eat...or come with me to get Randy." Kane told John. "Your choice."

"I-I'll come with you." John said gratefully as he moved to get up. Kane walked with John into the dungeon room. Randy laid curled in the cage in nearly a fetal position.

John's breath grew shaky at the sight. "Baby?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

Randy went to move, sitting up and luckily putting a hand out before he hit the bar. "Hey." He looked at John then his gaze moved to Kane. "Morning...Sir."

Kane gave a faint smile. "Morning...I have breakfast for you both." He went to unlock the cage. "After you are done eating I have a task for you, Randy."

Randy slowly moved out of the cage and struggled to stretch. "What task, Sir?"

"You will see. I will be escorting you upstairs...you best behave." Kane told him.

Randy slowly nodded, not knowing any other choice he had. John looked worried but didn't say anything. He moved to walk with Randy so they could eat. Randy moved with them, following John. He saw where there was two plates laid out with scrambled eggs and bacon. "I will be back in about an hour." Kane informed them before he left. Randy moved to one of the seats.

"Well, looks like I got upgraded quickly." Randy tried to joke.

"Yeah...I never get to go upstairs." John admitted as he sat to dig in.

Randy slowly ate. "Wonder if I should be worried...like a trap or something?" Randy pondered out loud. "Obviously they think you follow orders better."

"I have no clue...I would give anything to go outside for air." John admitted. " It seems so long down here. "

Kane looked as Stephanie as they ate in the control room. "Hmmm you think it wise for me to leave you alone with Randy? If so...I can take clothing to John and take him to the back yard for a short time? That or wait for Randy to finish with his duties to you...then I can take John once I take Randy back downstairs? He has been such a good pet."

Stephanie smiled. She could see Kane's soft spot for John even if he couldn't. "After would probably be better...just in case."

"Of course." Kane smiled as he ate. When it was time Kane headed for the lower level to check on the guys.

John was just finishing when Kane arrived. He moved to push his plate back. "You boys must have been talking more than normal." Kane commented.

"Sorry, Sir...I didn't realize we were eating that slow." Randy actually commented.

"It is fine...I will be right back." Kane moved to the other room and came back with some sort of little black box. "Okay up." Randy slowly moved and waited. Kane moved over, taking a hold of the collar and placed the box near it until a few beeps were heard. "Okay. Follow me." He looked at John. "We will be back later."

"Yes, Sir." John looked a little worried but at least his eyes weren't as glassy as before.

Kane led Randy to the steps and up them with what seemed to be no reaction from the collar he wore. Randy looked around as they moved through the very posh looking home. Kane led Randy to the top floor and down the hall, knocking on the door at the end. "Come in." Stephanie's voice called from the other side. Kane opened the door, ushering Randy inside. It was not the master bedroom. That room was across the hall from this room. Stephanie was lounging on a king size bed wearing a black satin and lace nightgown.

"I brought you your gift, Stephanie." Kane told her. Randy looked between the two but then lowered his head. He knew this was for John.

"Come here, Pet." Stephanie beckoned with a motion of her finger. Randy moved over, keeping his head low as he even dropped to one knee with a cringe.

"Hmm...Let me do something about that." Kane walked over, touching Randy on the shoulder as he closed his eyes. Randy fought not to scream as the pain in his side intensified to near blinding levels but then the pain faded to a dull ache. Kane then stepped back for the door.

Randy looked back at the bed. "What are you wishing of me...Mistress?"

She smiled faintly as she looked him over. The smile moved to a smirk. "I want you to make love to me." She said in a harsh whisper that actually made Randy lift his head, looking at her.

"Make love?" Randy questioned. He knew how she used to despise him.

"Yes. I want to feel you cover me and fill me...I want to feel my body quiver from your actions." Stephanie told him. "Don't tell me you have also grown bored of females as well?"

"Um...no...I...I still like ladies, Mistress." Randy replied as he was caught off guard.

"Well then...treat me like you would them if given the chance." Stephanie told him as she got comfortable on the bed.

Randy took a deep breath. "So...I...I can act like I would...if...if you were...um...if I was not your pet?"

"Yes, Randy." Stephanie told him with a pant and a lick of her lips. She patted the bed next to her. "Come on over."

Randy moved to get on the bed next to her. "Anything off limits?" He asked as he looked her over. He tried to think of her more like he would Nikki or Eva and not like the woman that seemed to hold his and John's lives like they were toys.

"No, Randy...I just want you to make me feel good." Stephanie told him.

He moved to run a hand across her stomach, feeling the soft fabric under his fingers. He then trailed the hand up over the lace that covered the swells of her breast. His touch was softer than she expected and she moaned as the fingertips brushed over a nipple that felt like it wanted to form a hard peak instantly. His fingers moved to the edge where her skin came into view. Allowing his hand to glide inside, he cupped one of her perk mounds, freeing it to the air. He then moved to be slightly over her before bringing his lips over the firm nub, sucking and licking at it with is tongue and mouth.

She shivered as her legs already wanted to part. Randy kept one hand on her breast as he lapped at the nipple and he moved so he could slide his other hand down her body and begin to bunch the hem of the gown higher. Once he felt the bottom, he let his hand glide underneath and to her smooth mound. He began to massage the top of her mound before two fingers moved to brush each side of her clit. Stephanie made a sound of a faint moan as he slowly played both parts of her body. He stopped lavishing her chest to move near her ear. "Are you wishing my mouth elsewhere or are you wishing my cock as soon as I am ready?" He asked in his deep baritone.

Stephanie nodded. "Oh, fuck...if your mouth feels as good as I remember...yes...taste me." She panted out. Randy moved down the bed, diving between her parted legs and under the gown covering his head. She soon squealed with sounds of delight. She actually grew wet enough for Randy to almost drink. He moaned as he actually enjoyed her taste even if he didn't care for the source. He moved a hand to finger her as he continued tasting her with a heated vigor. He then took the slicked fingers from her to begin to stroke his own cock with a moan.

"Oh god, Randy...I want you." Stephanie cried out before she could even stop herself. Randy stopped and moved his mouth away, coming back from under the gown and began to slink his way up and over her body. She wrapped her legs around his body to pull him towards her and inside with a satisfied moan. "Yes...let me feel every inch of that cock." Randy almost locked eyes with here as he moved. A part of him hated this woman with every fiber of his being yet somehow he could not help himself but draw enjoyment from this event. It was a few moments before Randy was panting. "Damn...You feel good."

"Go ahead...cum for me...it's okay." Stephanie told Randy as she reached up to hook an arm behind his neck and pulled him down towards her. Something about those words...almost cursed words made him hit his end faster than he was expecting. He cursed and cried out against her neck as he came. He stayed inside as he moved a hand between them to begin massaging her clit again. She moved and moaned under him as he worked her to her second climax.

Randy then slowly pulled out and moved to stand. She had a glow to her of being well sexed. "You did good." She told him. She looked at Kane. "Everything is good."

Kane nodded, moving to Randy. "Okay. Come with me." Randy sighed but followed. Kane actually took him to where his and John's suitcases were. "Grab what you can." Kane told Randy and between them they headed back for the basement. When they arrived back downstairs John was sitting in the living area. His eyes were filled with worry as he turned his head to look.

"Take them to the bedroom." Kane told Randy.

"Yes, Sir." Randy replied, moving to the bedroom and setting the bags down. The smell of sex still clung to his skin as he moved through the room.

Kane looked at John. "Come on...you are to get dressed and then come with me."

John's face paled slightly but he hurried to stand. "Yes, Sir." He walked to follow Randy. When the reached the bedroom area he started looking for clothing in the suitcase. It felt almost odd.

"Relax...you been a good pet and your Baby did well. You are being rewarded." Kane told him. He took the black box he slipped in his pocket before and moved over to Randy, holding it near his collar, activating it again. "You can go clean then relax until we return.

Randy nodded. "Yes, Sir." He looked at John. "See you soon, Babe."

John gave a small smile, seeing Randy was okay as he dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Okay, Baby." Randy gave a faint smile before heading into the bathroom to shower.

Kane walked over to John. "Hold still a moment." He hit a few buttons on the black box, holding it near John's collar with a few beeps. "Okay. Follow me."

John felt more relaxed, seeing Randy had not been hurt more. If anything his husband seemed better now. He walked behind the older man. Kane led John upstairs and the younger man saw the sun through the windows for the first time in weeks. Kane led John through the kitchen to a back door. He opened it and it led to a yard surrounded by a high privacy fence. He walked out with John onto a back deck. "Either take a seat or enjoy the hammock." Kane told John as he motioned to a small patio set and rope hammock. John's hungry eyes took in the sun as he walked to relax in a patio chair. He always loved being outside. In Florida, he spent a long time at the beach every time he was off.

Kane moved to sit nearby, watching him. "See...you both do good, you get rewarded."

"Yes, Sir." John nodded as he felt his body relax. " Um...has someone been keeping up with my house...my bills, paying my housekeeper and pool guy? " His mind was a little more clear without all the drugs.

"I would think Randy would have...it is his house too now." Kane faintly laughed. "You will be returning to is soon enough."

"I will?" John looked a little shocked. " Y-You went through all the trouble of kidnapping Randy...to let us go? "

"A couple weeks." Kane told him.

"We can go in a couple weeks?" John clarified . "I guess Mistress wasn't satisfied with me. I could tell last time I served her she wasn't too happy."

"As long as you both behave." Kane told him. "Now don't think you will be free from service...but you will be allowed to return to your lives except for when called." Kane paused a moment. "As for your Mistress being pleased with you...it does seem you lost the spark you used to when it comes to women. Now Randy on the other hand does still hold quite the vigor. She also does enjoy watching you with other men. Such as myself or Randy."

John nodded. "I don't know why...they just don't interest me much anymore."

"People and situations change, John." Kane told him. "You still hold your uses in matters of service though. You have not displeased us...you just do not fit her needs in that capacity." John nodded. He was quiet a while as if debating something he wanted to say. "Oh...almost forgot something." Kane got up, reaching in his pocket. He pulled out John's wedding ring. "We did say we would return this to you." He held it out.

"Thank you." John quickly took the ring, sliding it on his finger. " Um...Randy claims you've been drugging me...just so you know it's not needed. I'll obey. "

Kane gave an amused chuckle. "Good to know...I hope that obedience remains."

"It will...don't tell Randy...I...don't mind it...serving you...the pain." John looked hesitant. " Just not seeing Randy in pain. "

Kane looked as if debating something. "I won't tell." Was all he would say.

"Thank you." John said. He leaned back and enjoyed the breeze and sunshine.

Kane let John enjoy the sun and quiet for an hour or so. "I should really be getting you back inside." John tried not to sigh but nodded and stood. Two more weeks of being a prisoner. "Yes, Sir."

"You may get to come out again before you are released...we will see." Kane told John as he led him back through the house and down to join Randy who was watching TV.

"Thank you, Sir." John said in a sincere tone. Kane moved to reactivate John's collar before he headed for the steps again. Randy was still naked as he was sipping some juice.

John almost felt odd dressed after weeks of being nude as he sat down by Randy. "Hey, Baby...I got my wedding band back." He held up his hand to show the younger man the glistening platinum.

Randy looked over with a smile. "I'm glad, Babe." He was smiling about the ring but also about how John seemed more alert.

"You look better...how did it go upstairs?" John asked.

"It was okay...you look better too, Babe." Randy told John.

John gave a smile. "The sun was nice...did Mistress...hurt you?" He knew how much Stephanie hated Randy in the past.

"No...I was...honestly surprised." Randy told him.

John nodded. "It seems she is not too pleased with my lack of interest in women...she is going to basically give me to Sir Kane and just watch me play with you two."

Randy slowly nodded. "I am guessing no more outside people." He then shivers. "Well, unless it is someone they pick."

John's face paled slightly. "We may have to...service random people they pick?" The smile faded from his lips. He suddenly remembered the DVDs he had found of Randy with different guys in the company. He was a married man. He hardly tolerated Kane.

"I don't know, Babe...I don't know what they have planned for us." Randy told John honestly as he put his drink down. He then moved so he straddled John's lap, facing him. He then leaned his head down to kiss John deeply.

John's lips trembled slightly but he did not pull away. A small moan came from him as he closed his eyes. Randy moaned as he pulled John tighter and let his tongue brush John's lips until they parted. John allowed Randy to taste him fully. Their tongues brushed as the younger man took the lead in the way John liked it. Randy only broke the kiss when if felt like his lungs were beginning to burn. "I needed that." He told John as he was still on his lap.

"W-What are rules for our playing?" John wondered in a harsh whisper. "Not the same fucking in front of others...and making love."

"They didn't say either way." Randy told him.

"I want you to make love with me...face to face...just us." John said thickly. "It's been so long without you."

"Okay, Babe." Randy moved from John's lap, letting the older man see he was already starting to get turned on.

John led Randy to the bedroom. Stephanie was not paying too much attention to the monitor until she noticed the men walking to the bedroom. She kept an eye out in between checking her social media on her phone. Kane sat relaxing nearby.

John paused by the bed, waiting on Randy. "Help me strip, Baby?"

"Sure." Randy moved to begin bunching up John's shirt and slipping it off over his head.

Stephanie caught the visual of Randy removing John's shirt on the screen. "Woah...didn't he get enough earlier?" She kind of joked.

Kane looked over. "Do you wish it stopped...We never told them they couldn't."

She looked to be debating. "Yes...as long as they are here they are to ask. Once they leave they are of course allowed to do as they please."

Kane nodded standing. "As you wish." He went to leave the room and head downstairs. By the time Kane reached the room the two men were on the bed kissing and making out when he reached the door. "Where you two giving permission?" Randy froze. His heart jumped a beat or two.

John looked shocked at the sudden appearance. He was so focused on feeling his Baby again all alone. His head turned to look at the older man. "N-No, Sir...we weren't told we couldn't...it was my fault...I asked...I missed him."

"Breathe...there will be no punishments this time...you are right you were not informed." Kane told him. "While you are here you need to be ready at all times...once you leave...then you two are free to enjoy yourselves...just as long as your attention to service does not lack when called."

"Yes...Sir." Randy replied as he finally got his voice back.

"Yes, Sir." John said quietly. It hurt him he could not be with his Baby and had to ask when he was a married man.

"Good...why don't you boys burn off some of the energy using the gym?" Kane suggested.

"Um...yes, Sir." Randy reluctantly moved away from John. "May I put shorts on to work out?"

"Yes...go ahead, Randy...see you boys later." Kane commented before he left.

John sat quietly still not moving on the edge of the bed. His head was lowered before he finally stood to go pick up his clothing. He had been through so much these past few weeks. He felt so broken at times...so numb. "They keep saying we will be released soon." Randy commented as he found and pulled on gym shorts.

"Yeah." John's tone sounded empty as he pulled on his clothes and walked to head for the gym. Randy followed John thinking he would rather have a cold shower then a work out at the moment.

John began to shake with so many emotions as he reached the gym. He was used to being an independent man who ran his life. Now he could not even have fun with his husband without getting told no. Angry tears made his vision blurry as he walked to a bench. Randy moved to a treadmill and started out on it. The room was quiet a few minutes before the soft sound of John crying could be heard. His chest heaved as he paused on the bench. Randy stopped when he could hear John even over the motor of the machine. He got off and walked over to John, putting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." John choked out, feeling Randy. "Just so much...too much."

Randy leaned by John's ear. "When me make it home...you can pick any room you want...and we will be like two rabbits until one or both of us pass out."

John nodded as he wiped a hand over his eyes. He gave a sniffle, trying to calm down. "O-Okay."

"That's my good Baby." Randy kissed John's cheek before heading back for the treadmill. John knew he had to pull himself together. It wasn't just about the sex. It was a mixture of everything his mind and body had endured. The kidnapping, being raped, drugging, and forced to live in the cage for weeks when one hour was a nightmare. His mind felt it may never be right again. He tried to focus on getting his workout in.

Randy ran until he thought his legs couldn't go more and had to stop or fall. John went through the motions of his routine but he lacked the normal passion. Without the haze of the drugs to cloud his mind the depression came in full force. "Think I'll go shower." He heard himself say.

"Okay, Babe...sure." Randy panted out as he finally moved. He would have offered to join him, but he worried doing so may lead to them getting in trouble. John's eyes took in Randy's glistening body. He swallowed hard before walking to the bathroom. He had to share a small space with his husband for two weeks but couldn't even touch him. Randy moved for a drink while he waited for John to get finished cleaning. He could see the look on John's face, the way he moved. He wondered for a brief moment if it was better if John had stayed drugged, he then cursed himself for those thoughts.

John was gone for quite some time. His eyes looked empty when he joined Randy. "Your turn."

Stephanie was watching closely. She looked at Kane. "Hmm...seems without the drugs we lost our happy, willing pet. John is completely different today...depressed."

"Hmm...we could put him back on...but then he may have bad withdraws once he leaves." Kane told her. "We are sending them to the commander the day after tomorrow. I remember how suicidal Randy could be...do we need to worry the same about John?"

"True...we'll keep an eye." Stephanie agreed. " The only reason I told them no playing was to assert a sense of control. To show it's my wishes over even their marriage in the future."

Kane nodded. "I have a feeling John may do better once they have the freedom to move outside."

"I should have thought of that. He never was one to stay cooped in one place." Stephanie admitted.

"Well, I am open to suggestions...or just watch?" Kane pondered.

"For now we will watch." Stephanie told him. Luckily John seemed to keep it together enough for them not to need help. The two days went much the same. That night the boys sat down for dinner. About an hour after they finished both were passed out on the couch as they watched a movie. Kane went down to check on them, which included an added shot of a strong sedative before he place a phone call. "They're ready for you." He hung up and looked as Stephanie was behind him.

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" She asked him.

"Well, the wheels are already in motion. As long as we keep our part and allow them to get their data then yes." Kane told her. "Now try to cross them and we may end up on the receiving end of their testing." Stephanie actually paled before nodding. It was about an hour before a large truck pulled up, looking like a delivery truck. Six men got out and went to the house. Between them the two guys were secretly loaded inside and it took off.


	19. Chapter 19

Days passed without the awareness of either man. John began to wake in what looked like a hospital room. He was hooked to different monitors. When he tried to move, he felt a brace was holding his head immobile and he was strapped to the bed he was on. John felt his heart as it began to pound. Where was he? Where was Randy? Last he remembered they were watching a movie together. He couldn't move to look at all. "Randy? Baby?" He asked out loud in a harsh whisper.

Someone came in a moment later. They were in full hospital garb even down to the face mask and gloves that even made it hard to tell at first if they were male or female. At first they didn't seem to acknowledge John was even awake as they checked the monitors and IV fluids over. John's mind was a sea of confusion. Had they been rescued and needed medical attention? Kane had not hurt him that bad had he? "W-Where am I? Where's Randy?" He asked. His voice was raspy from days of no use. The person turned their head to look at John a moment then back at a tablet they had with them. They were hitting a few things but still not talking. A TV over John's bed lit up. 'For your health please don't move more then needed.' appeared on the screen. 'The man that came in with you is in the next room. He is safe.' Came up after it. The person then turned, leaving the room.

"Why am I here? What is this?" John tried not to yell as he felt near panicked. There was no reply and he was left alone for a while before someone else came in to look at him.

"You stay still I can remove the straps." A female voice told him.

"I...will." John told her. He was trying to process it all.

She moved to unfasten the straps that held John down on the bed. She looked at him a moment before she extended a hand. "Slowly try to sit on the side of the bed...then I can check on the brace."

John took her hand and slowly sat. "W-Why am I in this anyway?"

"In case you woke up sooner than expected." She told him. "Just a precaution." She moved to look behind him at a small incision on his neck. She lightly put her fingers on it, pressing lightly. "Is that sore?"

John winced. "Yeah...like a bruise."

"That is acceptable." She commented. "Okay. I can remove the brace." She told John befor she went to remove the item holding his head still.

"Please...where am I and what is going on?" John pleaded again. " I was being held prisoner...then I woke up here. "

"Interesting." She commented as she went to grab her tablet as if to make notes. "You and you friend were volunteers in a project." She told him. "You have been here about a week."

"It's my husband...and we never volunteered for anything." John tried to protest.

She hummed as she looked down and was scrolling over something. "Mr. Cena...correct?"

"Yes...John Cena." John told her, nodding.

"Interesting...the information I have shows actually multiple forms of consent." She told him.

John's face paled. "W-What? I told you...I was being held against my will...I passed out and woke up here. I...don't even know what happened...how could I consent?"

"I can have one of the researchers come in and talk to you." She told him. "I should really go check on your...husband and see if he has come around yet."

John nodded, not knowing what to say. "Okay." He was beyond confused.

She moved to leave, heading over to the next room. There was already one person in there. "I'm sorry...I had to sedate him again. When he woke up he started to freak out. I was worried he would injure himself." They told her.

The woman nodded. "It seems these two are an interesting case. We should ask the doctor if they can be moved into the same room. I already let Mr. Cena up. He is doing remarkably well compared to others." The two people left Randy's room to return to other duties.

It seemed like more time passed before a male walked into John's room, this time looking at him. John turned his head to look. He decided to wait and see what the orderly would do. "Good Evening, Mr. Cena." The man sounded well spoken. "I want to thank you for all your help with our program." He grabbed a chair to sit. "One of my assistants informs me you may be suffering from complications, such as memory loss."

"I don't have memory loss." John tried to protest. " I was kidnapped weeks ago by one of my bosses...held in a locked room with my husband...we were drugged...I woke up here. I keep saying that. "

"Well, the last week you have been with us." The man told John. "Now you both were brought in by transport for the safety of our project." He stood up. "If you give me one minute." He left the room, returning with a tablet. "If you look at the screen please." John turned his focus to look at the screen above the bed. The man hit a few things on the tablet and the first thing to come up was a scanned copy of some kind of form that at the bottom looked like it had his signature and it was dated about two weeks ago. "Here is a copy of the release you signed and sent into us. It seems you both were happy to cooperate with our research."

"I told you..." John felt ready to scream. " What program did I supposedly volunteer for? "

"It is a government program. We are testing different methods of...location and detainment of subjects that may be of a threat. Of course, you and your husband are not such subjects...but you were gracious enough to allow us to record the results of such items." The man explained.

John touched his neck. "So...you implanted me with a tracking chip?" He was trying not to freak out.

"A manner of speaking." The man told him. "I was asked by my assistant about having you move to the other room. It seems your...husband is being quite the handful. We have not been able to bring him out of sedation for more than a few minutes without his becoming violent."

"That's because he's traumatized! I told you we were prisoners...sexually molested and hurt. Please remove whatever you put in...let me call the police...a friend...someone." John exclaimed .

"I am sorry. I am not at liberty to do that." The man stood up. "Now, do you wish to come with me to help bring him around?"

John nodded with a sigh. His head was pounding. "Yes."

"Great...sooner we can wake him and check his progress the sooner you two can return to your lives." The man told John as he moved to grab the IV pole and move it around. "Okay. Get up slowly. I don't know how your balance is at the moment."

John got up slowly, his legs feeling like rubber. He walked to follow the man. Once outside the room, John saw it didn't look like any kind of hospital set up he could think of. Going over one room John could see where Randy was laying in a bed like he was when he first woke up. There was a second bed nearby set up. "I will have one of the assistance come in and try to start bringing him around." John nodded. He didn't know how to calm Randy when he was scared and pissed himself. The man helped John get comfortable before he left. About ten minutes later another of the fully covered females came in. She moved to Randy's bed, injecting something into the IV then left. About ten minutes later, Randy began making some sounds.

John moved to walk slowly near Randy's bed. "Baby?" He said in a soothing tone.

"Babe?" Randy voice croaked as he tried to open his eyes. Drowsy was quickly replaced with panic. "Wh-what's going on?"

"I...don't know." John admitted. " I woke up like you...it's some kind of government place...they have forms with our signatures...they implanted us with some kind of tracking chip. "

"What the fuck!" Randy panted. "You're up...and I'm like this...oh, yeah...fuck." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I...I think I almost choked someone earlier."

"I asked them to talk to the police or Vince...they said no. It had to be Stephanie and Kane's doing." John sighed.

"Why am I oddly not surprised?" Randy told them. "I just want to go home at this point."

"Me too,, Baby...me too." John almost whispered. " I feel violated in the worst way...something put in me...I just want to scream. "

"I know, Babe...me too." Randy sighed. A woman came in a few minutes later. John could see Randy tense up. They were so covered that it was hard to make out anything of an identity. This was reminding him of some screwed up co-op shit from a spy film.

John stayed by Randy's side. "It's okay." He whispered.

The woman seemed a little on guard as well as she went to remove the straps holding Randy down. Randy moved his eyes to focus on John. "Can you help him sit up." The woman asked John. John nodded. He moved to gently help Randy sit up. Randy felt a little shaky as he moved. The woman moved around to check the small scar on Randy's neck. He released a hiss and almost a growl.

"Doesn't look bad." She said. She went to carefully removed the brace. She looked like she was scared Randy would turn around and bite her.

John felt beyond angry and helpless at their situation. "When can we leave?"

"Possibly tomorrow." She told them. "We will being in some food for you both to see how you tolerate a solid meal." She then turned and left.

John sighed. "You ever feel like an object just to be used?" Randy's eyes dropped as John's words. That was his life for years. A life he thought he had finally left behind, but now he was back again and John was trapped with him.

"Sorry, Baby...I know you do...my head's fucked up from all this shit." John apologized .

"It...it's okay, Babe...I...I just thought I was finally free...we were free." Randy told John as he slowly moved his eyes to look at him.

"I know...guess they figure by doing this we can't escape them." John sighed. " Why even try? "

"At least we still have each other?" Randy made it sound more of a question then a statement.

"Of course, Baby...you are my life." John smiled as much as he could.

"Thanks...same here...Just need to hear it at times. I get too much insides my own head for my own good." Randy admitted as someone showed up with two trays of food.

"I was told to let you know if you both tolerate eating everything you will be released in the morning sometime." The man told them.

"Released to where?" Randy asked before he could stop the words.

"Well, I would be guessing the airport." The man replied as if it was common knowledge.

"To do what? We have no things...our wallets and phones were taken by our kidnappers." John snapped.

"I will check into that...but to my knowledge your belongings should be in storage as we do with all our subjects." He set the trays on each of the bed tables. He then left.

"Well, I guess back to your own bed, Babe...if they are tell us the truth we can be back in our own bed tomorrow." Randy tried to smile.

"You never got your necklace back." John looked sad as he walked to his bed.

"Or your tags...maybe they are in our stuff they claim to have." Randy told him. He moved to get back into the bed, looking the tray over. It looked to be roasted chicken breast with steamed vegetables along with coffee, and water for tea. "Looks passable."

"Yeah." John echoed. He started eating. " I just can't believe they pulled this shit after I tried so hard to obey them. "

"Yeah...while you were under lock and key...guess this is her way of a bigger lock." Randy told John. "Honestly...if they had let us go with no way to control us still...we would have gone to the police."

"I still may...maybe they can remove this thing." John said.

"Maybe." Randy replied as he began to eat.

"Can't believe you spent our honeymoon with that imposter." John said after a while.

"Me either, Babe...still makes me sick...I feel like I was so blinded...but how could i have known? Even with all the ways you two were different. I feel like an idiot." Randy told John.

"Guess we'll make our second honeymoon someday." John tried to smile. " Just no islands. "

Randy laughed. "Deal...hmm wonder if any place in Florida has beaches you can rent. You know a nice private bungalow where were can run in the surf naked?"

"We'll look into. I can't wait to be home...no cages...no rules but my own." John stated.

"Yeah." Was all Randy replied with. Why did he have a feeling it wouldn't be as free sailing as John is making it sound?

The two men tried to talk to pass time. John eventually kissed Randy goodnight and walked to his bed to sleep. He cried out several times during the night as nightmares stalked his mind. Years of therapy had slowed the nightmares until he was kidnapped and traumatised all over again. "No." John mumbled. " Please. "

"Babe?" Randy called out. "Babe...just breathe." He moved to get up from the bed. He panicked slightly as his legs wanted to give out from under him but he quickly caught himself. He made his way the short distance to John's bed, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tears wet John's face as he tossed slightly. "L-Let me out...I give up...can't take more...please."

Randy leaned to whisper as close to John's ear as he could hopefully without getting hit. "Johnny….Johnny...You not in there anymore...you're out here with me."

John seemed to slow slightly. "Is it you, Baby?" He mumbled. " Or another...trick? Fucking with my head. "

"No...It's me this time...want a kiss to prove it?" Randy asked softly.

"Yes." John whispered harshly.

Randy moved to gently put his hand on John's far cheek before he leaned over to kiss him lightly at first. He deepened it just slightly before he pulled back. "Better?"

John's eyes opened slowly. They were bloodshot with tears. "Will it ever be better, Baby? Or are we just doomed to be pawns forever? Don't they see what it does to us? I can't even sleep."

Randy lowered his eyes slightly as his hand still rested on John cheek. "I wish I could say for sure we will be fine. We just need to be there for each other."

John gave a sigh. "There's no use in going to therapy again if our abuse will just continue. Baby, I was locked in that cage for days at a time...I even ate in it. I was tortured in every way imaginable. My head is so fucked up."

"I am so sorry, Babe." Randy told him. Randy was beating himself up inside. If John had never found him, had never gotten mixed up with him, he never would have gone through any of this.

"Not your fault...I'm sure you went through your own shit. I...know Jeremy was not a very nice guy." John replied.

"Still doesn't make it right." Randy told John. He leaned in to kiss John's cheek. "Let's try to get rest...hopefully we will be out of here soon."

"Night, Baby. I'll be strong for you...protect you." John whispered.

"Thanks, Babe...Want to do the same." Randy whispered back before moving for his bed. If it wasn't for John he might have been tempted to be on the business end of a gun.

"I wish I had Mr. Slimy." John mumbled as his eyes shut.

"Don't forget Mr. Scales." Randy replied faintly.

"Yeah...I'll introduce them when we get home." John actually smiled.

"They been keeping your brawling buddy company." Randy snickered. He didn't want to tell John that the imposter wanted to throw them out.

"Awe...I didn't get to introduce them." John oddly almost pouted.

"Don't worry...I introduced them when...um...when he wasn't looking." Randy almost mumbled with a blush. "God, your corny ass did rub off on me."

John actually smiled. "I take it Jeremy wasn't too keen on them?"

"Um..no...he asked if we were grown men or two teenage girls." Randy admitted.

"Prick." John snorted. "I'm glad you never fucked him though...even if we're forced to serve that's something saved just for me."

"Yeah...when it comes to guys I only topped you." Randy told him.

John smiled. "Good to know...that and kisses are just for me...I've never kissed anyone but you, Baby."

Randy was quiet a few moments. "From now on they are...I...I thought he was you...you understand that right?"

"Of course, Baby." John assured him. "Who else would want to kiss us anyway? We are just pets to them."

"True...that's our special connection...not matter how dark it may seem...that will be one one source of grounding no one can take from us." Randy replied.

John smiled. "Love you, Baby. Night." He managed to drift off into a deep sleep.

"Love you too." Randy replied before drifting off.

The guys were jarred awake by breakfast the next morning as well as a changing of clothing. The assistance moved to remove the IV from both of the guys' hands. John asked questions over and over but no answer was given. He wanted to scream, feeling so powerless. He was starting to have doubts over if this was a real government agency. After they ate and dressed they were escorted to an awaiting van that had blackened windows. Randy looked uneasy as he moved to get inside. John's heart pounded with adrenaline but he climbed into the van. He reached to grab Randy's hand, holding it down where it was unseen by anyone else.

The door was slid closed and the van began to move. Randy didn't release John's hand the whole time until they finally stopped a good time later. The door opened and Randy had to blink from the sunlight. Once his vision cleared he saw they were outside an airport terminal. As each man got out they were handed a large, dark colored envelope. Randy saw as their bags were removed from the back of the van. The people that drove got back in and left. "Sheesh...not even a goodbye." Randy commented sarcastically.

"They never even explained." John shook his head. "I almost don't know how to act after weeks locked up."

"I'll try to help you, Babe." Randy told him. "Let's get our bags and head into the terminal...maybe these envelopes have boarding passes or something?"

"Hope so." John reached for his luggage. Everything seemed strange to him as they walked together to the terminal.

Randy looked as they walked. "Hmm looks like a charter flight terminal." Once inside he set down his bags, moving to open the envelope. There was a letter inside. 'John's jet should be waiting for the two of you to go home. You have about three days to help John finish getting adjusted before you both are do back on rotation. You know the drill, no talking to anyone about this except for the therapist card you also found inside the envelope. As you know I can have ears anywhere. You don't want to find out the consequences if either of you try to expose us.' Randy sighed as he put the letter away and moved for the check in desk.

John waited on Randy as he had no idea what the paper had read. He looked around the terminal as he waited. Randy returned a moment later. "We can head for the tarmac. We should spot your jet waiting to be loaded."

"Wait...what did the paper say?" John asked. His blue eyes looked confused and almost afraid.

"I'll let you read it on board. Somehow they arranged for your jet to be here." Randy told him. "My guess is final orders for your twin." Randy went to grab his bags.

John took his bag and moved with Randy. "I don't like this feeling...not feeling in control...you know how I am." He said lowly as they walked.

"I know, Babe." Randy replied as they headed out the doors for the tarmac. John could actually spot his pilot waiting outside the jet. He moved to open the hatch for the small cargo hold.

"Good day, Gentlemen...I hope you are feeling better, John?" The older man greeted, sounding a little cautious.

John offered a dimpled smile to his faithful pilot. "Yes, much better. Thanks, Ryan."

"Very glad to hear it." The older man replied. "Well, you guys go get buckled in and we will be off as soon as we get clearance." He told them with a bright smile before he got on board himself. The guys boarded the plane and were soon in the air. John tried to relax. He could almost pretend the past month was a nightmare if it wasn't for the slight pain in his neck from the incision.

"Here, Babe." Randy handed John the envelope. Oddly, as he was reading it the writing started to fade.

John sighed as he tore up the letter once it was read. "I knew it...they're behind all this. We're like tagged animals to them now."

"Why you rip it up?" Randy asked. "We could have used it."

"The ink fucking faded." John balled the paper in his fist. "They think of everything."

"Fuck...must have been sensitive to light...feels like I'm in some bad spy flick." Randy sighed as he moved to rub his temples.

"I don't even want to think of the or else part." John said softly. "Maybe we should just try to obey them for now."

"Yeah...maybe...at least we have a therapist." Randy weakly laughed. "Of course in her pocket as well...but at least someone we can still talk to openly."

"Oh sure." John said numbly. "Tell a therapist how we've been abused when they are her paid employee. They'll probably tell me to learn to love it and drop it."

"Don't know until we try at least once...maybe you can open about things you can't even tell me about?" Randy told him.

"I'm not telling one of her stooges the shit they put me through!" John actually snapped but his voice broke slightly. He turned to look out the window to compose himself. He was so tired of being manipulated. He would open up and it would all be told to them.

Randy jumped at the raised tone but nodded. He closed his eyes to try to calm himself. "Sorry, Baby." John almost whispered after a few minutes. "I just don't trust them...or anyone they send my way."

"I...I understand...I guess we just have each other then." Randy replied slowly, opening his eyes.

"I had a therapist...Sandy...but I guess she's no longer allowed. She would expect me to contact the police." John lowered his head to his hands. "If I didn't have you...I'd be tempted to go home and go under my pool...a final fuck you to them all."

Randy shivered at the thought. "Damn...I thought mine was bad...um sorry, Babe. Let's just say you're not the only one with those thoughts...which is why we should have someone to talk to."

"But we don't have fucking anyone...a therapist would try to help us move past a bad experience...nothing they can do if it is an ongoing thing...why can't we ever have any peace?." John said in a low tone.

"I am sorry...I know I say it a lot...but I am." Randy told John.

"It's not your burden to bear." John almost whispered. "You are a victim same as I am." The ride was quiet as both men sat in their own thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

(Hope you all had a nice week and are keeping cool.) Rose and Jade

The plane finally landed and Randy got up. "Our Range Rover should be in the extended lot."

John followed Randy. A short time later they were on their way home. "I just want to relax in my bed in my room." He said as they neared the house.

"Of course, Babe...before bed tonight though we should go through our bags and look for my necklace and your tags...and both our phones." Randy told him.

"As soon as we get home...I need to see if your necklace is in there. If not I'm calling them." John glared.

"Of course, Babe...that's fine by me." Randy smiled as he pulled up to the gate and enter the code. "We really should think of an updated code." He sighed as he pulled into the property.

"I'll change it to something else before we go." John sighed as well. "I'm afraid to ask...how bad did Jeremy wreck our place?"

"Let me just say...Josie deserves a BIG holiday bonus." Randy sighed. "He wouldn't clean anything himself. He couldn't cook worth shit."

"Fuck...okay. Why do I have a feeling everyone in my life hates me now?" John's eyes lowered at the thought.

"We will think of something, Babe...everyone thought you were acting off because of a head injury… you can say you got hypnosis or something." Randy suggested as they parked.

"Yeah...need to apologize to Cody." John climbed from the vehicle and went for his luggage to take it inside. Randy helped with the bags and unlocked the door for John. Once in the bedroom, they began to sort things. In the front pockets of both carry-on bags were their phones, wallets, passports and the necklaces. John's dog tags were missing the blessed medal.

"Fuck them!" John cursed, seeing the medal was gone. "Oh well...what did I expect?" He moved to put on his dog tags.

"Yeah...I guess working with a demon...that would be an issue." Randy commented. "Wonder why they didn't take mine though?"

"No idea." John walked over the place he kept the Brawling Buddy and Mr. Slimy. "Uh...Baby...where is Mr. Slimy and my buddy? Where is Mr. Scales?"

"On the chair where they always are." Randy commented as he turned. "What the fuck!" He exclaimed. "Oh, come on! That asshole!"

John's face actually almost crumpled. "He...tossed them out?" He began to look around but saw no sign of the stuffed toys.

"He...He threatened to." Randy told him. "Didn't think he actually would...I swear I saw them last time I was home." He went to try to help look.

John looked all around the room. He felt a sigh of relief when he opened the large walk in closet. "They got tossed in here!" He called as he hurried in and back out with his arms full.

Randy couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "You look like a kid on Christmas morning, Babe. Come on and let's put them back where they belong."

John smiled as he moved to carefully put the two snakes and buddy on the chair. "We need to get a buddy of you to keep them all paired up."

Randy laughed. "Good luck finding them at this point. Most likely need to track a toy collector."

"I'm sure I can find one on Ebay. Fuck the cost." John grinned as he walked to the bed.

"Well, I'm sure you aren't worried about the cost." Randy laughed as he went to pick up his choker, putting it back on. "There...do I look like me again?"

John offered a smile. "Yeah...so much better."

Randy slipped off his shirt and moved to get into the bed with a relaxing sigh. John moved to strip down to his boxers. His back was littered with lingering bruises and healing cuts from Kane's treatment. Randy tried not to look sad seeing the marks. "They have gotten sloppy." He faintly said.

John paused to look over from where he stripped. "What are you talking about, Baby? Sloppy?"

"Your back...what if there is scarring?" Randy sighed as he got up moving around to John. "What if they aren't gone by the time we go back to work?" Randy shook his head. "It's like they don't care anymore."

John's face paled and his eyes lowered. "T-There are still marks? I told you I never felt such pain."

"Yeah...and they're over a week old, Babe...at least that is what that place told us...that we were there about a week." He lifted John's chin. "It doesn't bother me...just worried is all." He leaned to lightly kiss John's lips. John's lips trembled slightly. What if his back was permanently scarred? His work required he look a certain way. Even all the movie roles he loved to be in. Would it even matter if they kept adding more? John's eyes looked wet with tears after the kiss. He moved to lay down. Even in his home he felt defective. Randy moved back into the bed next to John. He moved close to hold the older man. He wanted he actions to show he still loved and cherished his husband.

"I'm going to lose my spot in the company." John said almost numbly. " No women will want me shirtless if my back is fucked up...no movie will want me."

"We will think of something, Babe. I will check them later...maybe they aren't so bad. Remember mine formed over years." Randy told him.

"There will be more...Kane told me so." John mumbled. " Maybe I should step back...work backstage in the office or something. "

"Well, he needs to be more careful than." Randy stated firmly. He moved until he could almost pin John, straddling his waist. "They said we would be returning to work...not working different jobs. They want us to be good then they need to hold up their end too."

John's eyes were haunted and wet. His mind was full of so many fears and emotional pain. "Yeah...guess so."

Randy worried he was scaring John. "Want me to move, Babe?"

"No...it's fine." John reached to pull Randy down closer. He breathed deep, taking in the scent of his husband. Randy relaxed with a smile as he practically laid on top of John, letting the older man hold him. John's large arm held Randy close. "I missed you so much. I was so worried about you for weeks." He whispered near Randy's ear.

"I missed this...I still feel like a fool...but I missed these moments." Randy whispered back, closing his eyes.

"You weren't a fool...you was trying to be a supportive husband." John whispered.

"Thanks, Babe...I...I did almost leave him at one point." Randy sighed. "He may have looked like you...but it wasn't the man I fell in love with. Then I felt guilty. You stayed through the outbursts, the nightmares, at times physical abuse from the PTSD." Randy almost snuggled more against John's chest.

"You're a good man, Baby. Thanks for all you do." John said thickly.

"So are you, Babe." Randy told him. "So, when do you want to take me up on my offer?" Randy lightly chuckled, vibrating his chest against John's.

"Offer?" John asked, confused.

"Me...you...any room until one of us passes out." Randy whispered thickly.

John gave a harsh pant. "Fuck, Baby. Maybe a nap to both get our rest..then take our fun somewhere else...gym or pool room."

Randy laughed before he kissed John's cheek and rolled next to him. "That's fine...I know you said before you wanted some sleep."

"I want to be fully awake before I pass out again." John laughed.

Randy laughed. "Cut the light, Babe?"

John moved to turn off the light. "Hope I can sleep."

"Think if I hold you it will help?" Randy asked.

"It can't hurt...sounds nice anyway." John smiled. He moved closer to Randy.

Randy shifted to drape one arm over John and hook his leg over his. "There we go, Babe...nice and shielded." Randy had an amused thought that quickly turned sad as he remembered a time this position was almost reversed.

John had the exact same thought and it broke his heart. "I...used to be so strong for you...I was your rock...I hate what they've done."

"We will be each other's rocks." Randy whispered.

John closed his eyes as he gave a smile. "A-At least S...Mistress was good to you last time."

"Yes she was." Randy told John. Randy nuzzled John. "Let's just rest now, Babe." John closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off. Randy let his body relax and try to drift off. John actually slept without nightmares. The men woke toward evening and enjoyed a nice meal they ordered in from a local Chinese place. John savored every bite as he had been living off mostly chicken as a prisoner.

Randy cleaned his plate feeling sated. "That was good."

"Yeah, it was..." John seemed like he had something on his mind and heart. " Ran...did it bother you when Kane told you I like things hard...and I agreed? "

"I guess I…" Randy stalled a moment. "I guess I worry about not being good enough."

"He tried to make you feel that way to get in your head but you are." John told Randy. " You've always been enough, Baby. Even before I loved you."

"Because I was rougher than...meaner." Randy replied. "Maybe I...maybe I need to try to tap into that."

"We could play in the pool room...you could stalk me." John offered. " Then fuck me until I pass out...might do us both good...I'm sure you miss that sense of control...and I love submitting to someone. "

Randy chuckled. "Stalking you?" He made a hum sound, tapping his finger on his jaw. "Guess I'll need to stick lube in my pocket."

"You know like a Viper after his prey?" John laughed. Randy had not been able to fuck him since their reunion other than Jeremy using him as a toy.

"Yeah, that works." Randy chuckled.

John gave a shaky pant. "Make me suck your cock first."

"Okay...any other requests?" Randy asked.

"Whatever you want...slap my ass...tie me up...anything." John shifted in his seat.

"Might need to look in your garage a few moments." Randy laughed as he watched how excited John was already becoming.

John licked his dry lips. "Sounds good."

"Should I give you a head start so you don't know when it's coming?" Randy commented.

"Sounds good." John gave a dimpled grin as he stood to clean up their dinner mess. Randy got up and went on his little scouting expedition.

John finished and walked to get ready for the pool room. He changed into a pair of dark blue board shorts before making the walk to the room. The moment he entered his piece of paradise, he took a big sigh. Some of the stress and pain faded from his mind. It was a good ten or fifteen minutes before Randy came in wearing black shorts and holding a small bag with him. He looked around to see if he could spot John at first somewhere. John was leaning against a palm tree, looking at the water. His back was turned purposely to the doorway to not see Randy.

Randy shook his head with a smirk. He walked slowly closer before he stooped to set the bag down as he moved. As he got near John he moved his arm around so he could actually take John by the neck, pushing him towards the tree. "Thought you could sneak away from me, Cena?" His voice held the deep baritone of the Viper in the ring.

John gasped at the quick movement. "You followed me into my private paradise? Stalker, Orton?"

"Well, you snuck away so fast I couldn't collect my spoils of our last fight." Randy moved around to now face John with a smirk across his lips and the old Viper like gaze. "I do believe we had an agreement." He cocked his head slightly. "So, are you going to pay up…" He licked his lips. "Or will I need to pull it from you?"

John felt heat travel straight to his groin at the actions of his husband. He had not seen this side in years. "Pay up how? What exactly are you expecting?"

Randy pushed up slightly on John's jaw, tilting his head. "Well, first was that mouth doing something besides talking. We will see what else after that...since I did have to track you down for payment."

John was so tempted to say yes. He wanted to suck Randy so badly but he wanted it rough so he shook his head no. "I'm not sucking your cock, Orton. Sorry."

"I guess I'm pulling it from you then." Randy replied. "We all know it's not exactly foreign to you." He moved to tighten pressure on the sides of John's neck to pull him away from the tree and down towards the grass.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" John snapped as he was forced down.

"What do you think that means, Cena?" Randy asked as he moved one foot to step and press down on John's ankle to limit his chance of moving away.

"Sounds like you're calling me a slut." John growled as he tried to move.

"Well, if the shoe fits." He went to work his shorts down, grasping his cock with a stroke. "Or in this case the hole."

"You don't seem to mind...you keep coming back for more." John glared.

"Hey. I like what I like." Randy moaned as he ran the pad of his thumb over the tip of his cock. "So, you going to sit up like a good boy...or will I need to pound that head into the ground?"

"I'll sit up." John grumbled.

"Awe, don't be sour, Cena." Randy mockingly cooed as he moved to finish removing his shorts. "We both know you will be begging me to fuck you before we are done."

"Doubt it...with my mouth you'll probably blow in ten minutes. Been awhile since you had a nice pair of lips around your cock?" John smirked. He knew Jeremy would never do it.

"You would still be begging...then you would just need to wait." Randy smirked. "You know no one pounds that ass like I do." He moved so his cock was near John's mouth. "Now get started." John leaned to take Randy's cock inside his mouth. He tried not to moan at the familiar feel and taste of it. Randy moved to put one hand on the back of John's head to pushing deeper. "That's it." He gave a faint pant as he moved to control the speed and how far John went down. "Yeah...like this don't you."

John loved the feeling of being controlled and how far he was forced to go. John let a small moan slip passed his packed lips. "Yeah, I knew you were cock hungry, Cena." Randy moaned as he now used both hands for better control. "You want to feel me all the way down don't you? It makes you hard thinking about it." John relaxed his throat so Randy could push almost his full length down his throat. He was so hard in his shorts the fabric was tenting. "Mmm, yeah...want to feel me coat that throat don't you?" Randy moaned, feeling as he could work John near his base. "First feel me fill that mouth...then you be a good bitch for me to get ready to fill that ass too." Randy moaned deeply. John let Randy take full control, only moaning. He enjoyed submitting and knew Randy had not been able to control things for awhile. Randy continued for a pretty decent time before he couldn't hold back more. "Oh, fuck yeah you have a hot mouth." He moaned as he came, filling John's mouth before he pulled out, letting it even dribble down John's chin.

John drank then moved to wipe it from his face. "Happy now?" He asked, looking up.

"Happy...yes….done...no." Randy smirked as he moved a foot to push down on John's straining cock. "Looks like you need a release...Give me a couple minutes I'm sure I can work on round two."

John groaned as he moved to stand. "I'll be fine...I'll jerk off or something."

"Um...no." Randy replied as he jerked John up, wrapping an arm around him to act as though he was dragging him back toward where he had the bag.

"What the fuck! You got your rocks off." John complained as he let Randy drag him along.

"Maybe I feel like being a two shot wonder tonight." Randy said as he wrestle John down on his stomach. He tried not to make a wince sound, seeing the marks on John's back as well as a pulling on his own side. He straddled across the middle of John's back as he reached for the bag.

"What the fuck are you doing?" John snapped.

"Making sure you stay still like a good bitch." Randy replied as he pulled some rope from the bag and went to pulls John's hands behind him, lashing them together.

"This is ridiculous! Let me go!" John complained as he put on a struggle.

Randy reached behind him to slap John's ass giving a sharp intake of air as he did. "I'll let you go when I'm done with you." He went for the bag a second time.

John huffed. "This is what I get for sucking your dick."

"Oh, you liked it or you wouldn't be hard." Randy retorted as he pulled out a roll of duct tape and ripped of a nice size strip.

John just huffed again. "I'm so going to kick your ass for this."

"How many times have I heard that?" Randy asked as he moved one arm to hook John's jaw, pulling back. "I think too many now." He used his other hand to slap the tape over John's mouth before releasing him.

John grunted, glaring daggers as he turned his head to look at Randy. In reality he was so hard his leaking cock was wetting the inside of his shorts. Randy lifted up and since John was already looking at him he grabbed his arm to roll him over. John grunted as his hard cock was freed to the air. It was already showing signs of strain, his balls swollen and tight.

Randy smirked, taking a hand to slap John's cock. "You are just a cock slut aren't you, Cena?" John's eyes widened the same time his body arched as sexual heat went through him. No one had ever slapped his cock before. It didn't get much attention as he was a bottom. He gave a muffled moan. Randy raised a brow, looking. "Hmm, you liked that?"He slapped it again. "The little man like abuse too?" John's eyes almost rolled as his cock bounced. He had never felt anything so intense before even with all of Kane's treatments.

Randy chuckled thickly. "I wonder if the twins are as sensitive?" He took one hand to lift John's cock as the other slapped up on the balls before grasping them in his hand. John's body shuddered as he fought hard not to cum. He could feel his manhood throbbing from the sensation. He gave a loud moan.

"Hmmm wonder if you can finish just from my abusing your little bits." Randy mused as he began to roll John's balls. "I felt your cock jump big time."

John glared but his legs spread as if welcoming the touch. His body craved more and more. Randy seemed to switch between rolling John's balls and slapping them as he jerked his cock. "Come on, you want to show me...you want to cum for me." Randy smirked. A small part of him knew he may have been playing dirty. Something in John's mind made his body obey the words. He moaned as his body tensed, shooting his load to coat Randy's hand. He panted hard, sweat on his brow. Randy smirked as he went to remove the tape from John's mouth. "Well, that's one each now."

"Fuck...never felt anything like it...ever." John panted. "Most people never touch my cock."

"I'll keep that in mind." Randy chuckled. "Let you breath before round two."

"Y-Yeah...spank my ass until it's red and fuck me into the ground." John panted. His face was red as he tried to catch his breath some.

"Yeah, I think that can be arranged. Want me to free your hands so you're not eating grass." Randy asked.

"No, I want tied...rough and dirty like the Viper." John said thickly.

"Okay." Randy chuckled as he moved. He moved to grab John near the waist and flip him to his belly. "That's a good view." He slapped one cheek.

"Thanks." John grunted at the slap. " So...who will pass out first? "

"Well, we're tied at one each...so who knows. You better hope it's you." Randy laughed.

"Won't be me." John said stubbornly. "Gonna spank my ass until it's red?"

"I can try." Randy gave two more quick swats. "If I pass out first...who is going to untie you?"

"I'll be fine...I doubt you'll pass out. Harder." John panted, used to Kane's heavy hand. Randy gave two more hard swats. "Y-Yeah...fuck, more." John moaned as his cock began to stir. Kane had amped up John's hidden masochistic tendencies. He had trained John for weeks to respond to hard amounts of pain and convert it into pleasure. Randy tried what he could to give John more. He thought he may need to check into a few things later.

"Yeah...fuck...I want to feel it." John groaned. " S-Sorry, Baby...seems I'm programmed for pain. I think it was there all along. "

"It...It's okay." Randy tried not to sound down. "I will need to find some...tools. My hand is only so hard."

"K-Kane trained me with pain...melded with pleasure...sorry." John's tone lowered.

"Not just him...the demon." Randy clarified. "I'm just a man."

John felt guilt and disgust. He was talking to his husband about how good a demon had made him feel. What was wrong with him? "So sorry, Baby." He almost whispered.

"It's okay." Randy tried to tell John before he took his blunt nails, scratching over the reddened skin. John gave an intake of breath at the feeling. He loved nails over his sensitive skin. Against better judgement Randy moved his hand to lightly use his nails over some of the marks on John's back.

"F-Fuck." John's eyes almost rolled back as the feeling went beyond sensual. " W-What the fuck...oh my god. " It was a heady blend of pain and pleasure.

"That a good oh my god?" Randy asked.

"Fuck...you have no idea...almost unreal pain and pleasure." John cried out. " I suspect he left his mark on me for a reason. "

"Should I avoid it or focus on it?" Randy wondered.

"Focus...but maybe once you're inside...don't wanna blow yet." John panted.

"Okay, Babe...I'll stop teasing you." Randy moved to slap John's ass two more times before he went for the lube.

John panted as he waited on Randy. "You hard again yet, Baby?"

"A few strokes should get me firm enough to begin." Randy replied as he used some of the lube to slick his semi-firm member. His worries over Kane may have slowed his normal speed.

"Seems slower...you upset?" John wondered as he turned his head.

"I just worried, Babe...then the comment about...him...please just forget it for now. I want us to have fun. This is supposed to be our time for us." Randy told him.

John sighed. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "The roleplay part was fun...maybe we should call it a day." Kane seemed to be in the room even now. He had molded John into his pet and he felt dirty for it.

Randy lowered his eyes. "Only if you are sure, Babe?" He removed his hand from his cock. Why should he continue to get himself worked up?

"I'm sure, Baby." John closed his eyes, fighting tears. Was this how things would be between them now? He would crave the pain and turn Randy away? Tension seemed thick in the pool room. John felt so tainted. Randy moved to untie John, rubbing over the marks from the rope. John was quiet the whole time as he stood. Why would Randy want him now when it seemed he was no more than Kane's bitch? Randy did not get to fuck him still. He moved to begin picking up his clothing. Randy stayed kneeling on the ground as he reached around him to gather the items he had used. He felt weak and a failure. John's eyes looked almost empty as he walked to sit down on one of the chairs. He wished he could take back everything Kane had done to train him. He felt depressed, knowing the session was nothing like they had anticipated.

Once packed, Randy slowly stood. "I'm going to go to the shower room...clean...maybe a dip after." He said in a low tone before walking off with his head lowered. John lowered his head once Randy left. His husband sounded so disappointed. Maybe he should have stayed with Kane and let Jeremy have his life. He was too damaged to make Randy happy. Randy dropped the bag outside the shower room before he moved inside to one of the stalls, turning the water on. He hung his head, not fully focusing as he cleaned the lube from this body. He thought he heard a laugh and tried to ignore it. 'I'm in your head and now his Randy.' The familiar dark tone taunted. "Shut up!" Randy yelled out. 'Awe, the truth stings...you are weak compared to me...compared to what John is wanting. How can you ever think of keeping up?' "You're not real you're not here!" Randy shouted.

'You so sure of that fact. Who says I can't be here to visit you boys?' Randy heard the laugh again. 'He may love you but his body craves me. You are but a poor replacement as he patiently waits for me to call him into service.' Randy closed his eyes, shaking his head. He had to keep telling himself it was just his own insecurities playing with his head. He jumped and took a swing when he thought he felt something grab him. He only found empty space though. He finally shut the water off and left, not even noticing his skin look pale from the fright. John was lost in his own world, sitting in the pool room. The session had hurt him deeply. He feared he was no good to Randy now. Would they have no sex life outside of shared times of service?

Randy moved to the pools edge, jumping in hoping the cool water would clear his head. Was his mind playing tricks? What if they were real this time? They knew the demon could be somewhere without a host at least short term. What if he was really hearing it this time? No...No he could allow himself to think that. John hardly noticed Randy's actions as he stood and slowly walked to the shower. Randy had not topped him in so long it seemed. Tears filled his eyes once he was alone in the shower. Why did a part of him almost crave the structure of Stephanie's prison?

At one point Randy swam to the edge, facing where John was and noticed he was gone. Fear gripped at him. "Babe?! Johnny?!" He frantically looked around him as he remembered John's words on the flight. John had indeed contemplated ending it as he stood in the shower but something stopped him. What did he have to live for? To hurt and disappoint Randy the man he wanted to protect? Randy quickly moved from the water and raced to the top of the man made waterfall to try to survey the area for any sign of John in or out of the water. "Johnny?!" He yelled even if it was debatable if he would be heard over the rumble of the water.

John leaned his head against the shower wall. "Why didn't you just keep me?" He whispered. "Randy deserved better." Randy closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He saw no discoloration in the water. He didn't see John floating. There had to be an explanation. Maybe John did as he did. He opened his eyes and took a running leap off the fall into the water below. Popping up, he moved for the edge and headed for the shower room, hoping he was right. John lost track of time just leaning against the stall as water rushed from the shower head. He felt a deep emptiness.

Randy felt a sense of relief when he heard the water running inside. He moved to find the stall John was in. Moving behind John, he grabbed the older man, spinning him around until he could kiss him and pull him close to him. The younger man was almost shaking. John was shocked by the quick movement. "Randy?" Randy just moved to rest his head on John's shoulder, still holding him. His body wanted the shake more as tears threatened to fill and fall from his eyes. John tried to think past his own depression as he took an arm to hug Randy. "Baby...what is it?"

Randy slowly pulled back but never fully let go in fear John would vanish. "I...I didn't see you. I...I thought." Randy lowered his eyes. "I...I was wo-worried you did something...um...brash." He swallowed a big gulp, feeling a lump in his throat.

"No...I thought of it. Baby, I'm no good for you. I went from your protector to a fucking pain slut who only knows to serve." John whispered.

Randy went to cup John's face, looking into his eyes. "Do you still love me?" He asked directly, trying not to let his voice shake. He interrupted before John could start. "No buts...just a yes or no."

"Yes." John whispered immediately.

"Do you still love our time together? Quiet dinner, holding each other, movies?" Randy asked next.

"Yes." John whispered again.

"Then while I would love to...I don't care if I never tap that ass again." Randy told John before he leaned in to kiss him deeply under the water spray. "Promise me...you won't try suicide...I still have your heart and I don't like people damaging what's mine."

"I care." John said in a thick tone. "I'm your husband...I care if you never fill me...it would destroy me...you are all I care about. I...couldn't live that way...a sexless marriage."

"Then we can...when you are ready." Randy offered a faint smile. "Just know...I can't offer what...he...it does. But maybe a part of you may still like what I can do. How I can make your body sing naturally?"

"What are you talking about? I was ready...so ready...I wanted you to pound me until I passed out." John said. " You were acting all upset and nervous and could hardly get hard again so I ended it. "

"I'm sorry...feeling compared to something not even human…" Randy lowered his head, shaking it. "It's bad enough being compared to another man. When you're married you don't want to think am I enough? When we are together I don't want comparisons." Randy bit his lip, looking at John. "I know it is a female...but would you want me to start talking about how good Stephanie felt when I fucked her while I am trying to be with you? I know being a bottom you don't need to be hard to perform...but honestly would you be turned on hearing it?"

John felt even more depressed if that were possible. "I wasn't comparing...I fucking Hate Kane! I hate him! I was explaining why I suddenly seem to crave pain due to my training! I was apologizing! Why the mark turned me on when you touched it." He sighed, lowering his eyes. He wanted to disappear and end all the pain.

Randy moved to tilt John's head up. "I'm sorry...I took it wrong. Call it my insecurities." Randy sighed. "I heard it taunting me in here...I...I'm sure it was just my condition. Guess we are two royally fucked up guys."

"M-Maybe sex isn't a good idea for me...all the trauma...training...I'll just hurt you." John's eyes looked haunted.

"But…"Randy shook his head. "Never mind. Just know I still love you. And you still didn't promise me….I am not moving away until you promise me."

"I can't...I'll try to fight...I promise to try." John whispered.

"I know you can't stop the thoughts...but the actions you can." Randy told him. He leaned to kiss him lightly before he finally stepped back.

John's heart hurt as he nodded. "Okay, Baby." He moved to finish washing. Randy slowly left the room and moved to relax the best he could on one of the lounge chairs. He knew he had to do something but what though? What could he do that wouldn't place John at risk? They couldn't live like this and have any kind of a marriage.


	21. Chapter 21

(We hope you all enjoy our update. Any feedback is always appreciated.) Rose and Jade

John joined Randy shortly afterward. The next few days passed without incident. The two men never did have sex again. It seemed almost a taboo thing now for some reason. They returned to work and John tried to apologize to his friends for acting off with them. Most of Kane's marks healed except for one on his lower back. John would notice the curious sideward glance from Erick at times when he was talking to Cody and Bray. John noticed but just shrugged it off. His mind was on so many things. What did the chip do that was implanted in them? Would Randy leave him after months of a sexless marriage? He just felt so fucked up when it came to sex.

"You sure you're doing better, John? Your mind still seems miles away." Bray commented. "It was big of you to apologize. You did have Randy worried big time."

"I am better...just a lot on my mind." John tried to smile. " Excuse me, I need to meet up with Ran in our locker room. "

"Yeah, sure...meet you boys for drinks after?" Bray asked. He glanced at Cody, wondering why he seemed to quiet in this.

"Sure." John nodded before leaving. Cody never said a word as he was studying John. His friend no longer seemed angry or jealous. Now he seemed ten years older and just sad.

Once John left, Bray looked over his shoulder at his two boys that were whispering. "Okay...what's going on?" Erick quickly lifted his head looking. Bray turned, walking over. "Come on. I know that look by now, Erick...what's the story?"

The large man lowered his eyes, almost looking like a scolded child. "Somethin off with him." The large man said. "Can't tell for sure what...but he look tainted."

"Tainted?!" Bray almost exclaimed but worked to keep his voice down. Erick just nodded. "But we checked him."

"Wasn't there then...not….not possessed...just tainted, like before." Erick replied.

Cody walked to the men. "John looks so sad...made me want to hug him."

"Well, something is up." Bray told Cody, looking at him. "He told us he and Randy went away for a few weeks to work on things...try some kind of treatment. He does seem more his old self, but at what cost? Erick just told me he is reading some kind of dark energy off of John."

"Shit." Cody whispered. "That's not good with his mental state...either of them."

"Trust me I know...can't do much though unless they ask for our help." Bray told them. Cody gave a sigh but nodded.

John walked into the locker room, seeing Randy. "Hey, Baby. I apologized to the guys. Bray asked to go out for drinks after the show."

"Sounds like a good plan." Randy smiled. "So, they take it well?"

"Yeah...considering I was an ass." John sighed as he walked to do his stretches.

"Well, now they think you got help and got your head back on straight...mostly anyways." Randy told him. Randy watched John as he did his warm ups.

"Yeah." John began doing knee bends. His head felt far from straight but he didn't say it. Randy couldn't help but watch John's ass as he moved up and down.

John's mind was oddly on sex as he moved. It had hurt to let days pass without feeling Randy take him but he was afraid. Afraid he would need pain again and ruin their time together. Afraid he would hurt Randy. Randy knew John didn't mean to tease him but it did as he felt a strain to his trunks which he cupped over with his hand, not even thinking about it. John realized how quiet Randy was after a while and paused to glance at him. "You okay, Baby?"

Randy jumped, almost blushing. "Yeah, I'm fine, Babe."

John's eyes looked to where Randy's hand was. "Um...are you...touching yourself, Baby?"

"Um…" Randy moved his hand. "Just relieving...pressure."

"Pressure...why?" John felt confused. Why would Randy be turned on?

"You're hot." Randy replied. "You don't see you from the angle I do when you work out."

John felt himself blush at the praise. It was something he never got as a pet. "Thanks."

"I mean it, Babe." Randy told him. "So, it just got my blood flowing."

"Sweet...makes me feel good." John admitted. He moved to exercise more.

"Maybe I should get some cold water." Randy got up, moving to the small fridge that was always placed in their private rooms when they had one.

John turned. He felt like a horrible husband. "Want me to suck your cock?" He asked thickly. He could give good oral even if he worried he was too fucked up for actual sex.

"Well, I won't turn it down...only if you're sure. What about yourself though?" Randy asked, looking over at John.

"I don't need anything...I'm happy to make you feel good." John said. It hit him Randy had told him the same thing in reverse many years ago.

"Okay, Babe." Randy moved back to the chair he was in and worked his trunks down before sitting. He was near rock hard already. John moved to check the door was locked. He then walked to kneel in front of the chair. He used his left hand to guide Randy's hard cock past his lips and started to suck. "Mmmm" Randy made a pleased sound. He moved a hand to the back of John's head. John tried to focus on bringing pleasure to his husband. He was talented at giving oral as he loved sucking cock. He took Randy deeper with a pleased hum. "Fuck, Babe." Randy moaned in a harsh whisper. "You have me getting so hot already."

John's eyes looked up briefly as he bobbed his head. They were filled with love and all the things he couldn't express. Randy gave a shuddering moan as he came a moment later. "Damn, those talents, Babe." He panted but there was a hint of amusement to the tone.

John swallowed before moving to stand. He felt a sense of pride he could still make Randy feel good. "Thanks, Baby..Glad you enjoyed...anytime."

"Don't go away yet. I want a kiss." Randy told him.

John obediently walked to wait on Randy to stand. "Sure, Baby."

Randy moved to stand, holding his trunks up with one hand as he used the other to hook John's head to lean in for a deep kiss. He let it linger a few moments before letting go. "Well, now i need to clean or I will have a spot in my trunks." He chuckled.

John gave a hint of his dimpled smile. "Go on, Baby. I'll finish up my stretches and rinse my mouth." Randy shifted his way to the small wash area to clean. He did feel some relief as he fixed his gear and went to work on his own stretches. John didn't tell Randy how hard this all was on him. He had been trained to serve but was used to sexual gratification daily even if he had not always wanted it. He wanted to be used, hurt, almost degraded but at the same time it made him feel dirty. He put all his energy into the stretches and trying to focus on his match. The show ran it's course and after his match Randy went to get showered and dressed. John was on a semi high from adrenaline after his first match back. He showered and dressed in blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. "Looked good out there, Babe. Hardly looks like you missed a beat." Randy told him.

"Thanks...felt good...most alive I've felt in days." John admitted. " You looked good too...even if they are teasing a heel turn. "

"Well, come on...even if I'm married to the Golden Boy...I make a better heel." Randy chuckled as he went to grab his bag. As he did he heard his phone go off with a text message. He pulled it out to look. As he read it the joking smile vanished from his face. He quickly typed something back. His eyes looked as if they could burn through his phone as he waited.

"Something wrong, Ran?" John asked as he moved to tie his shoes.

"Yeah, I need you to come up with an excuse...as to why I couldn't come for drinks." Randy sighed as his phone went off again. He opened the message, looking. "There is a car waiting for me outside."

Fear, worry, and a hint of jealousy crossed John's face briefly. "They want you?"

"She does anyways." Randy replied. He sighed. "And since I sent a message she knows I'm not in the ring." He walked over, giving John a faint kiss.

"Okay. Catch you later." John was oddly almost glad Randy had someone to fuck. She had treated him okay last time. "Yeah. Keep the bed warm." Randy tried to smile before he took off.

John sighed and pocketed his phone before heading out to meet the guys at a local pub. He explained Randy was called in for a work meeting as he drank a cold beer and just talked to Cody. "Sorry Ran had to miss this." Cody smiled at John, glad to have his buddy back again. The hardness was gone from John's blue eyes.

John gave a half smile as he sipped his beer. "Me too...you know how work can be though."

Cody nodded. "Yeah...I know he really loves hanging out...he was worried sick about you, Johnny. You...know I'm not into him, right? He's like my brother."

John nodded quickly. "Of course, Codes. I was being an idiot...I knew better. How are things with Finn?" Cody's face lit up as he talked about his new puppy and submissive.

As they were chatting and laughing, John had the odd feeling of being watched. Normally, they were used to it because of being famous. The feeling made the hairs on his neck raise slightly at times. John cast a few glances around but saw no one so he ignored it. He was slightly buzzed after a few beers so he excused himself to head back to his room. He figured Randy would be a while. When John got back to his room, he was greeted by Kane standing, facing the door as it opened. A faintly amused smirk was on his slightly pursed lips. The red tint to his eyes showed John without a doubt which version of the man this was.

John jumped on instinct, seeing the man or creature as he shut the door. "Kane...uh, Sir. How did you get in?"

Kane laughed faintly. "Borrowed the key from Randy's belongings." He moved closer. "Have a good night out?"

John tried to think calmly as he looked at Kane. "It was okay...just had a few drinks with the guys."

"I know...you were a good boy, John." Kane told him. He let his eyes roam over John's body. "I want some release...and I think you could use it too." He gave a smirk.

John's face flushed at the words. "W-What did you do to me? I crave pain now...Randy feels like he's not enough. He...hasn't fucked me since we left. You...ruined me...fucked up my head."

"Just woke what was always there, John." Kane replied. "Think of it...you always like it some...close your eyes and think back to how bruised your ass was when we first got a hold of you. You always liked pain...got turned on by it. I just showed you how to embrace that feeling more." Kane licked his lips as he went to remove his shirt.

John closed his eyes and thought it over. "True I guess...but Randy feels he's not enough...so I just blow him."

"Well, that is his choice...your choice. We put no restrictions on you boys' activities with each other when we are not present. Our only rule was that you must still be up for service when called. Did you even see if you enjoy sex with him without the pain?" Kane asked.

John's head lowered. "No." He almost whispered. "We were playing and the need for pain just came out."

"Well, don't compare what he can offer to me." Kane told him. He laughed. "We are two different animals so to say. Now get prepared for me."

John opened his eyes. He moved to begin removing his clothing, starting with his shirt. "What would you like tonight?" He heard himself asking.

"Well, you admit you been pleasing Randy with your mouth...I think you are overdue for a good pounding." Kane commented as he went to finish stripping himself.

"Yes, Sir." John finished stripping. He walked closer to the older man.

"Go lean over the end of the bed." Kane ordered. John walked to the bed with a shaky breath. He bent over, bracing his hands on it. "That's a good boy." Kane told John, walking behind him. He took his large hand to slap John's ass.

John gave a grunt as he felt his body grow flush. "Hurt me...please, Sir." He said in an almost whisper.

"Soon enough, Boy." Kane gave two more open palm swats the rocked John's body forward. John groaned with each hit. He felt his bare cheeks begin to warm. Kane moved to run a nail over John's shoulder. It felt like fire running from the touched spots through his body. To the outside world nothing would be seen by most. John felt almost like an addict getting his fix. A deep moan came from his chest at the feeling.

"That what my Boy wanted?" Kane asked as he ran his nail down over the other shoulder. "I would love to rip into you raw...but I know you have work. You boys travel with lube I am sure."

"Yes, Sir...just what I craved." John moaned again. " Lube is in my small carry bag. "

"Good...stay still." Kane walked to find John's bag.

"Sir...why did you put the implant in us?" John had to ask. " You can see I won't fight you...it wasn't needed. "

"Just a precaution...more your Mistress's' wishes for her safety." Kane told John. "As long as you both continue to behave and follow our rules you won't need to worry about them." Kane found the lube and walked back over before slicking his cock.

"Y-Yes, Sir." John whispered. He almost ached to be filled although a part of him was ashamed. Kane took one hand to part John's now tinted cheeks before using the other to guide his cock against the tightened hole and began to push in quickly with a moan. John moaned at the quick stretch. "Fuck, Sir."

"Mmm feels good, Boy." Kane commented as he bottomed out. He gripped both of John's shoulders before he moved to the quick pounding he knew John was craving.

"Y-Yes...fuck, yes." John rambled as he felt his cock almost dripping. Kane had truly molded him into his perfect eager pet. Kane moaned as he continued. At times he would move one hand to trace something faintly on John's back that sent more jolts through his body and in turn fed the demon more.

John's eyes almost rolled each time Kane sent jolts through him. "I...crave you, Sir. So good." He cried out.

"That's what I like to hear." Kane told him. "You want to feel me flood you don't you, Boy?"

"Y-Yes, Sir." John panted. He hardly recognized the need in his voice. It sounded desperate.

"That's it." Kane moaned. He traced the nails down John's side to his hip before he let them actually leave a mark.

John's body trembled at the feeling. Every fiber of his flesh was on fire. "Y-You consume me, Sir." Kane moaned with a heated sound. If John only knew how true those words were. Every shudder, each flood of endorphins made the demon inside Kane stronger.

John felt his body hum almost to the point of flying. He released all the pain, stress, and fear of the past few days. "Oh, fuck...fuck...may I cum, Sir?" He pleaded.

"Good Boy...yes...cum for me." Kane told him.

John groaned deeply as he shot to coat the bed. The pleasure seemed drawn out and long as he fought not to pass out. "Thank you, Sir."

"My turn." Kane moaned out shortly before John was flooded with a warmth.

John's chest heaved as he fought to keep his eyes open. "Thank you, Sir...was good." He mumbled.

"Good." Kane pulled out and moved to pull John on to the bed. "You did good...pleased me."

"Thank you, Sir. Glad." John mumbled.

Kane gave a faint smirk. "Rest...your Baby should be back in the morning."

"M-Morning...not tonight?" John almost whined as his eyes shut.

"Who knows...it is already late...just sleep and maybe you will see him when you wake." Kane replied before he moved to get cleaned before leaving.

John passed out cold a few minutes later. The room smelled of sex and sweat. A damp spot on the bed showed where John had not cleaned after his claim. An hour or so later Randy finally returned to the suite. He was worried John would be up waiting on him. To his surprise he found the suite dark and quiet until he got near the bedroom and could hear John's deep breathing. The smell of sex hit Randy in the face. John was nude and had moved to his side. Randy tried not to sigh as he moved to strip for bed. He had no room to talk or reason to be upset. It was their lives now and he had to deal with it. Why did it have to be in their room though?

John heard the sound and stirred slightly. "Baby?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, Babe...It's me." Randy replied.

"Missed you...have fun?" John fought to force his eyes open. " Did she play nice? "

"Honestly...it was nice...but also creepy." Randy told him as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Um...I'm guessing you had a visitor."

"Yeah." John moved to sit up. " He was waiting on me...said he swiped your keys. "

"Damn...didn't even see him there." Randy told John. "Got what you needed though, Babe? Nothing you objected to?"

"It was all fine." John assured Randy. " Why was Stephanie creepy? "

"Just from how you used to be...it...damn….um...maybe she is just playing mind games." Randy told John.

"What you mean?" John was confused.

"Well, one of two things...either the way a guy treats a call girl...or…" Randy shook his head. "Almost feels like I'm being courted."

John looked taken back. "Courted? After the way she used to treat you?"

"I know...I know...maybe I'm reading too much into it...but she had a nice meal set up when I arrived." Randy told him.

"Wow." John let that sink in. " She say or do anything else odd? "

"Her whole demeanor is different." Randy lowered his head, biting his lip. "She keeps using a phrase that makes me feel dirty...li-like I'm cheating. Instead of saying sex….or fucking...sh-she keeps using the term making love."

John went quiet as he thought that over. "Maybe she sees you as a replacement for Hunter...she has to be lonely...you're a hot guy."

"Honestly, Babe...that is what scares me. What if she does see me as a replacement? She literally controls our lives. Can do who knows what to us. Wh-what if these rendezvous aren't enough for Her Highness?" Randy worried.

John lowered his head. "She'd just start calling you to her nightly and let Kane have me until we drift apart. You do have Hunter's deep voice and good looks."

"I...I think there is a compliment there somewhere." Randy weakly joked. "I thought her ass was supposed to stay in Connecticut. How the hell is she on the travel rotation?"

John shrugged. "I am grateful she's not torturing you like before." He moved to slowly stand. " I should wash off. "

"Mind if I join you?" Randy asked.

"Of course not, Baby. You did have fun though?" John checked.

"Well, once I get past the whole controlling my life and has me by the metaphysical balls...yeah, it was good." Randy tried to joke.

John cracked a smile. "Good one." They walked to the bathroom. " She never tries to kiss you, right? Tell her that's just for me. "

"She hasn't yet...not sure what I will do if she tried. I still don't know these repercussions they warned us about." Randy told him as he followed behind John.

John's face fell slightly. "Sir said as long as we do as we are told we'll never find out...if she tells you to kiss her...it's alright I guess." He moved to set the shower.

"There would be no passion...no spark...not like us, Babe." Randy moved behind John, putting his hands on John's hips not knowing about the fresh marks. Randy leaned in to kiss the side of John's neck.

John gave a pant as Randy's hands touched the fresh marks. "Good to know. I don't want to lose you, Baby. I fear if she falls for you I'll just be the one blocking her way." Randy turned John to face him and pulled him in for a deep kiss, letting it linger as a hand moved to the back of John's head to hold him there. John returned the kiss with just as much passion. He wanted Randy to see how much he loved his new husband.

Randy slowly broke the kiss. "Okay. Let's get you cleaned and back into bed. Hope there isn't too bad of a wet spot." He gave a faint chuckle.

"I-Il change it." John tried to catch his breath as he climbed into the running shower. " I just kind of passed out...it was the demon and he drained me."

Randy gave a shaky breath out of fear. "Be careful...well, try to be careful. Remember how sick we got last time?"

"What can I do? He just does it." John wondered as he washed.

Randy lowered his head. "So-sorry, Babe...I...I know we can't really do anything. I...I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't...I'll always be here for you, Baby." John said thickly. " Kane used lube...so he must care a little about my wellbeing. "

"I just worry." Randy told him.

"I know me too." John admitted. He walked close to Randy under the spray. " I love you, Baby. I'm sorry I compared you to Kane. If all you can do is make love to me I'll cherish that. I was wrong. "

Randy gave a faint smile before moving to kiss John lightly. "Good...I so missed you." He nuzzled John on his cheek near his neck. "Wish I could take that offer right now. I think we both need sleep though." John nodded with a yawn. The guys washed and went to bed before they both passed out.

In a penthouse suite across town from John and Randy Kane walked in to see a sated Stephanie. He offered a smile as he took off his shoes. The red in his eyes had faded for the moment, the demon sated from John's energy. "So, Princess...get your fill of Randy?" He asked fondly as he looked at her. "What fun things did you do to him to make him scream for you?"

"Fun yes...screams….well?" Her voice trailed over as Kane saw her body give a shudder at the pleasurable memory.

Kane moved to sit down as he studied her. "You seem...fulfilled...I haven't seen you look like that in quite some time." To him, the look went beyond good sex.

"While I enjoy our times...He is just...different." Stephanie stated. "No offence to you of course."

Kane raised an eyebrow. "Different...as in he submits to you?"

"Well, I do get what I want." She almost purred. "And while I know you can make me see Hunter...you are not him...I also know the strain it will take on your body over time to take forms to please me. Randy is already quite pleasing on the eyes." She gave a coy smile.

Kane saw a look he did not enjoy on her face. "Well, just remember my dear...this was to get your revenge on Randy...bring him down to serve you...he is just a toy...His heart belongs to his husband."

"But his body craves a woman's feel." She replied. She smirked. "Maybe I need to start grooming a new successor for my father's crown. In about a year maybe I may even contemplate heirs."

Kane's eyes grew large. "How do you know Randy would even want such a role? How do we know he and John are not only complying because they are afraid? You would take your lowly pet and make him your father's heir? What of Shane?"

"He does it because he is scared...or because he wants...either way he does it. I still pull the strings from the background." Stephanie replies. "As for Shane...it is a big company...he is good at some office stuff...but don't you think the fans over all would react and follow more to someone like Randy? I didn't mean Randy as an heir...I meant the generation after ours." She had a dark smirk as a hand rested across her abdomen. "The injection should wear out in about a year. You can't tell me the McMahon genetics mixed with Orton does not sound like wrestling genius just waiting to be made."

Kane hardly knew what to say. "Stephanie...think of what you are implying...Randy is a married man...publicly married to probably the biggest name in our company. Can you imagine the stigma if you suddenly end up pregnant with Randy's baby? It will destroy your reputation...along with theirs and make John a laughingstock."

"My reputation?" Stephanie laughed. "I think that got ruined three years ago." She exclaimed. "As for John a laughingstock? How does that affect me except for the effect on the company? Knowing my father if he is still in charge he would turn it into a storyline of how controlling the McMahon's can be. If anything it could get me pushed farther into the light."

Kane just shook his head. "You really think Randy will give you a child while he is married to John? He would be a shame to his family...seen as a cheater and liar to them. John would feel violated and his family would riot. It would be a disaster for you all."

"Who says he will know. He doesn't know when I should be able to conceive again." Stephanie replied. "He will think he is serving me as always. As for him being groomed to work the company...you know most fans will think it is a story unless we show otherwise."

Kane sighed. "Of course it is all up to you in the end...but think hard. If you are carrying Randy's child how will you feel when he is constantly with his husband...don't you deserve a child with a full time lover who loves you? Don't sell yourself short, my dear."

"After Hunter's death...and my….vacation I am damaged goods to most. As for him being with John...things can be arranged." Stephanie told Kane. "Maybe groom Randy in others ways as well. We both know how violent he can be when he lashes out." She laughed. "Maybe show him how to channel that at his dear Baby."

Kane sighed. He could see her mind was set. "John likes the pain...just remember they are in love. I don't want to see you hurt. Keep your eyes open and clear."

"He likes it...isn't that all the more reason to get Randy to harness that?" She asked. "Imaging us watching him work John over for our enjoyment. You can feed to your heart's content without lifting a finger and conserve all that energy."

"That I am on board for." Kane agreed. " I just don't want you to get hurt if you begin to foster feelings for a man whose heart is already taken. "

"I do not know if love is actually in the equation. Not like I am not used to a third party." She commented.

"But with Hunter you hated it...you loathed Randy...and will John in time." Kane observed.

"But yet Randy never left." She laughed. "Even if I loath him in time...I can give him whatever I want and he will crave more like the good little bitch he is."

Kane actually looked worried but nodded. "As you wish, my dear. I think I'll call it a night. I spent a lot of energy on John."

"Sharing my bed or the other?" She asked, looking at him.

"The other tonight. I have an early morning." Kane moved to kiss the top of her head before excusing himself. Stephanie moved to get comfortable before she cut the light to go to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

A few months passed and John and Randy fought to keep their marriage together the same time they obeyed the orders of Kane and Stephanie to keep each other safe. The company was sent into a spin when Stephanie arrived back as an on-screen personality. Once again she was the spoiled billion dollar princess and she had her sights on a new prince...Randy. The fans knew he was married to John or that was the last story years ago and there was no internet news of a separation. On screen, it showed her trying to make advances, stories of how they could be the perfect couple for the future of the company.

Backstage John and Randy tried to keep up appearances but just from stress and being called away they were becoming more distant from their friends. Most didn't think much of it because all of them to a point had a busy schedule. It did bother Cody, Bray, and a few others that could be considered the inner circle to the guys. Some knew their past others didn't. When either man would be asked about the subject it would be quickly dismissed, which worried them even more. Cody nearly lost his job over a blow up when he saw that Randy had to work on screen closely with Stephanie. He wondered what in the world was Creative thinking. Randy had to calm Cody down, telling him it was fine. He was a big boy and could handle it.

Shane even went to talk to the guys. He couldn't apologize enough for feeling he broke his promise to them. Randy told him he had no control over his father's choices. They would just need to deal with it and keep their eyes open. John did look a bit more tired and it was suggested he take time off. Of course, he wouldn't hear it. About six months in Stephanie 'suggested' the guys start rooming with her because it would help with the onscreen chemistry. She was waiting on the guys one night after the show in the penthouse. She smiled as they came in. "Randy." She said his name almost sweetly that in turn made his skin want to crawl. "I know your Baby has missed feeling you more. I want you to spank him...don't be gentle either. We both know he likes the sting. Don't you, John?" She looked over at him. A mocking smile played on her painted lips.

John's face flushed slightly at the words. It was true and he had only been spanked by Kane. He hated being forced to room with Stephanie. Their alone times at night had been what kept him from falling apart. "Yes, Mistress. I do." He replied honestly. His boyish face showed slight lines of stress and fatigue.

Stephanie pointed to one of the two bedrooms. "You will be in there tonight...go in the strip down. I then went you bent over the bed with your ass facing the door. You will see a few things laid out. Don't touch them."

"Yes, Mistress." John said as he walked to obey her. He didn't know why he almost enjoyed submitting to Kane but not Stephanie. It went far beyond her being a woman. Deep down he feared her feelings for his husband went beyond mere storyline. She spoke to Randy in an almost sweet tone while she called John Pet. He began to strip, laying his clothing in a neat pile. John saw on the bed were leather cuffs, a ball gag, and a wooden paddle. Stephanie kept Randy back for a minutes before she had them follow John. When they arrived in the room, John was bent over the bed as he had been ordered and naked.

"Very good." Stephanie commented. "Isn't he a good boy Randy?" She said the words as though John were a prized pet.

Randy gave a shaky breath. "Yes, Mistress...my Baby is a good boy."

She cast him a sideways glance. "I want to see you use all the items laid out. Oh, yes...I forgot the lube for you boys. I'll be right back." She went to leave the room as Randy moved to look closer.

He lightly petted John's head. "Turn your head and give me a kiss before she get's back."

John quickly turned his head to kiss Randy. "Love you...remember...I like this."

"I'm trying, Babe." Randy whispered before he went to reach for the ball gag, looking it over with a shaky breath John could see Randy's hand shaking slightly.

"It's okay, Baby...we've role played with gags before." John gently reminded him. He could feel Randy's uncertainty. "Just remember...even if I can't talk I love everything you give me. It's been awhile for us." John spoke the truth. The two men had not had sex together in days. It was difficult when either Stephanie or Kane always seemed to demand their attention and now that they shared a suite with their Mistress.

"Okay. Open for me." Randy told John as Stephanie walked back in. John opened his mouth so Randy could put the gag in place. Randy put the gag, in buckling it behind John's head before he moved for the cuff. "Okay, Babe...behind your back."

"He isn't your Babe right now." Stephanie spoke in a venomous tone. "Boy or Pet." She corrected him.

Randy gave a sigh with a nod. "Okay, Boy...put your hands behind you." John felt a sinking feeling as he obeyed. He didn't mind Stephanie or Kane calling him Boy or Pet but coming from Randy it felt wrong. Randy was not his dominant but his husband. He tried not to dwell on it so he could just enjoy. He told himself Randy was merely humoring Stephanie. Randy moved to secure the cuffs on John's wrists, even giving a tug on them. John felt helpless in the restraints but it was not a bad sensation. Kane often had him restrained for play sessions so he was used to it.

Randy moved to grab the paddle and gave John two firm hits. John grunted at the hits. It felt strange having Randy be so rough as he had been more gentle lately and Kane had been the rough one. "So, this is what you like?" Randy asked with two more hits. John grunted with a nod. His body began to warm from the sting. Randy moved to take one hand to massage the marks a moment before giving the next round of swats. John's round cheeks began to grow red from the blows. His cock was responding to the pain, jerking and growing thicker. He gave a soft groan.

"Yeah, that's a good Ba...Boy." Randy quickly caught himself as he went to massage the marks again. John panted with a moan. The gentle feeling after the hard blows set him on fire. Randy moved his fingers to let his blunt nails graze the marks. John's body shuddered at the sensation. Nails on his injured flesh made him so aroused.

"Move his feet apart more and I want you to slap the inside of his thighs." Stephanie told Randy. Randy nodded as he used his foot to tap John's apart. John helped Randy to move his feet apart. He felt heated and on edge. "Aim for the inner area with your hand." Stephanie told Randy. Randy moved to set the paddle down. He moved to bend so he could try to hit where she told him. Randy seemed to hit the right spot as John's eyes almost rolled. His head went back with a muffled moan.

"The other side." Stephanie snapped out and Randy did as he was told. The action had a similar effect on John with him moaning in bliss. He parted his legs even more as if requesting more. "Hmm, our Pet really likes that...go ahead, give him more. He stays a good boy he will get a reward tonight." Randy didn't like John being referred to as their pet. John was not a pet. He was his husband. He fought to keep quiet though.

"Crawl up on the bed keeping your legs parted, Boy." Randy told him. "I shouldn't need to bend...plus it will give your Mistress a better view." Stephanie pursed her lips with a nod, liking Randy's thinking.

Although John was heated his mind told him something was wrong as he fought to climb on the bed. Wasn't he and Randy Stephanie 's pets? Why did she refer to him as their pet as if Randy was her partner and he the underlying? His mind was confused but he tried to ignore it for now. He got into position on the bed. "That's good Ba...Boy." Randy praised before hitting closer to the back of the thigh.

"Slip again, Randy...go ahead slip again." Stephanie commented in a tone that told him it was quite the opposite. He better not dare slip up again.

John's heart warmed at Randy's mistake. No matter what Stephanie ordered his husband would always see him as his Babe. Randy's slips told the truth. John groaned again at the feeling. After a couple more, Stephanie told Randy to stop. "Okay, Randy...I want to see if you have the same reaction our Boy does." Randy gave a shaky breath as he moved to start stripping down. John tried not to worry as he knew Randy hated any type of rough treatment. Stephanie had refrained from it so far.

Randy was showing slight signs of arousal when he stripped. She moved to look him over. "Well, it's a start...you will learn to embrace it more in time." She walked closer until she could take a manicured hand to grasp Randy's cock, giving it a stroke.

"Ye..s Mis-mistress." Randy gave a gasp when he realized he misunderstood her. She didn't want to see if he got turned on from being hurt, but from administering it. John turned his head slightly. He felt relieved Randy would not be hurt. He was strong enough to take any dark actions his Mistress chose to give.

Stephanie continued to stroke Randy as John's eyes were on them. She moved to kiss Randy's chest, leaving a dark lip print behind. "Now go get slick and fuck him good until he begs to cum." She let go, moving back. "He comes before I say he loses his reward."

"Yes, Mistress." Randy replied before he moved for the lube. John wondered how much begging he could do gagged. He was curious about the promised reward so he would do his best to hold off. Randy moved behind John, kneeling up on the bed to get in position.

"Pound him into it good." Stephanie told Randy. It was a request he didn't mind following at all. He used on hand to guide and the other to steady John as he moved to begin pushing between John's cheeks and inside. John groaned at the feeling. Randy always felt perfect as he stretched him open.

"That's a good Boy...always feels good." Randy commented as he pushed all the way in. He didn't wait long before he put one hand near John's neck to push downward as he started to move his hips. Randy might have said the word Boy but it sounded personal and loving unlike Stephanie. John groaned, drinking in the praise as his body took all that was offered. The two men had a chemistry.

"Yeah...that's it...take it all in...you're going to hold off like a good Boy just like you were told aren't you? Let me fuck you all night if I could go that long wouldn't you?" Randy moaned out as he moved. John nodded as he managed to control his heated blood. He wanted to make Randy proud...to show Stephanie he could do as his Baby asked. Stephanie watched, wishing something would push John over and lose it. He struggled and moaned to fight actually cumming. She was pleased his training took so well, yet disappointed she would indeed reward him. "Damn...feel close...Ma-may I finish, Mistress." Randy moaned out after a good stretch of time.

"Yes...go ahead, Randy. I then want him to roll over and have you blow him to get off." She instructed.

"Th-thank you, Mistress. Re-ready to feel me, Boy?" Randy panted. John nodded with a harsh pant. He wanted to feel the younger man fill him. "Mmm Good….fuck." Randy moaned out with a few more quick thrusts as he felt himself go over the edge, filling John. He stopped to get his breath a moment before he pulled out. "Okay. You hear Mistress. On your back now." John rolled to lay on his back. His cock was already leaking. He moaned as his bruised ass touched the bed. "That's a good Boy now." Randy told John as he moved his legs to go between them and lowered to take John's hardened member between his lips, sucking.

It was a couple minutes before Stephanie spoke. "Okay. You can cum for us." It only took John a few seconds before he came, his back arching from the bed. The release was so strong. He was proud of himself. "Yeah, good Boy." She commented even if her eyes didn't really show her being pleased. "You can free him, Randy and help him get cleaned. Then you can sleep in here with him tonight." She slowly turned for the door. "I'm getting ready for bed...night, Boys." She moved to leave before Randy could even clear his mouth to reply.

John wondered why he didn't get his reward as promised as he watched her go. Randy went to help John move to free his mouth and his wrists. "I do something wrong?" John asked once he could speak. " Never got my reward. "

"I think in some twisted way...I am your reward, Babe." Randy whispered as he moved to hug him. "I think she was hoping you would fail...give her a reason for me to be in her bed again." Randy moved off the bed. "Is it odd I feel dirtier when I need to share her bed then when I can just fuck her and return to you?"

John sighed. "It's fucked up I have to earn the right to sleep with my husband. Sir Kane never asks that of me." He stood to shut their door for privacy.

"I know, Babe." Randy moved to sit on the bed, lowering his head. He felt beyond low and dirty.

John sat by Randy, wrapping an arm around him. "It's okay, Baby. I know you only do as you are told."

Randy nodded. "Not like we even do anything...well, she tries to cuddle me...I feel like such slime...wish we could just vanish somewhere."

"She cuddles you?" John repeated, looking shocked. He felt a little upset picturing it. " Baby, I...think she wants you...notice tonight she called me your Pet...as in her Pet and yours? It was like she wants you as her equal. "

"It wasn't the first night, Babe...she may want to...we been suspecting her wanting to...but it won't ever happen. Hunter and she both made my life hell...I'll be damned if I will become his clone." Randy bite out the thought in a venomous tone. "I did those things tonight because I know you like it. I wouldn't hurt you if it was not your wish to feel it."

"I did like it alot." John admitted. "Just not the way she ordered you not to call me Babe. The way we are stuck in her suite every night...the other night I slept alone...I could hear you two having sex in the next room...I felt like an intruder."

"I hated the whole Boy thing too...given a choice I won't call you Pet though." Randy told John. "Let's go get that shower okay?"

John nodded as he moved to stand. His ass was showing signs of dark bruising. His eyes were tired from being used by Kane and nights of stress and nightmares. He walked slowly into the bathroom. Randy followed behind John. "Let me pamper you, Babe. You relax while I wash."

John smiled. "Really? Thanks, Baby." He felt so drained.

"Of course." Randy moved into the large walking shower stall and set the water for a warm spray.

"Guess it's been awhile since I've felt pampered." John admitted. " We're always focused on their needs. "

"I know." Randy offered John a hand inside and started to wash him. "I wonder where is Kane? Not complaining though. When is our next short rotation?"

"A few days from now...thank goodness." John whispered. "Seems so long since we've had any real privacy to be newlyweds."

"I know, Babe...I know." Randy replied as he carefully turned John to finish washing him down.

"You made me feel so good though. Damn, the Viper was out." John tried to smile.

"Thanks, Babe...I wanted to please you too...even if we had to please her." Randy replied.

"I know. I know." John whispered. " At least she's letting her rough side out on me...I was worried when she told you to strip you were next. "

"The way she worded it I was too. She wanted to see if I goes excited by hurting you like Kane and she does. I was excited because I heard your moaning, how it was making you feel." Randy explained.

"She wants to make you a monster...but you'll never be her...just play along and know I crave the pain." John whispered.

"Okay, Babe." Randy kissed John's cheek. "I think I'm done cleaning you. If you want to rinse I can wash as we can get some sleep."

John rinsed and helped Randy wash. His eyes looked tired as they dried off and retired to bed. "I love it when you get to stay with me...no nightmares." John admitted as he shut off the lamp.

"I know the feeling, Babe." Randy moved to hold John before he fell asleep. John fell asleep snuggled close to Randy. The warmth of his body was a comfort.

The guys woke for their breakfast before heading for a day of media before the arena. To their surprise Stephanie was up early as well. When they came from their room she was sitting at the table, drinking her morning coffee. "Morning, Boys." She greeted them.

"Morning, Mistress." Randy greeted in return.

"Morning, Mistress." John greeted as well. He looked more rested and was dressed well for his media appearances. He did have the slight limp of a well used man.

"Oh, John...I have that reward for you." She stood up. "Just one moment." She walked over to her briefcase, opening it. She pulled out a folder, bringing it over to him. "After your next rotation, you have a week off. Go visit family or something." She smiled as she handed it over. "This is your updated itinerary."

John looked shocked as he took the folder. "Really? Thank you. I haven't seen my family since our wedding. Never enough time off."

"You're welcome...now I couldn't get Randy more than the three days he was already scheduled for." Stephanie told them, trying to look apologetic.

John glanced at Randy. "You cool with me taking a few extra days to see my folks, Baby?"

"Yeah, of course, Babe...I'll be fine." Randy tried to assure John. "Did you want to fly up there to begin with instead of heading to Florida?"

John nodded. "Sounds good. It will be so nice to hang with my bros again."

"Wonder if I can get under Marc's skin in three days?" Randy laughed. Stephanie smirked as she turned with a faint wave before moving back into her room, shutting her door. John was happy as he laughed. They headed out for a work day both feeling better.

The day passed as usual. That evening was the Tuesday episode of Smackdown live. John heard Stephanie was set to have another promo with Randy and it made his blood boil. The fact that Randy was married to him was almost ignored in kayfabe at this point. He hated seeing Randy portrayed as almost a free man for Stephanie to latch on to. He sat backstage, watching the monitors with a few of the other guys who were also waiting their turn to wrestle. Among them were Dean Ambrose and AJ Styles. John tried to talk and not be moody. It was just so hard.

The promo was set for later in the show. Randy had just finished a match and headed back. The camera showed him moving through the back to his locker room. He opened the door. He stopped as the door closed behind him as the camera took on almost his point of view, seeing a set of female legs. The camera panned up to show Stephanie in black leggings and a low plunging lace tank top. Randy cocked his head slightly as if to study the situation. "What you think you can go anywhere you want?"

"Well, I do own a big portion of the company, Randy." She replied, stepping forward.

"So, you can just come into a guy's locker room?" Randy asked.

"Oh, come on not like I walked in on your naked." Stephanie replied as she was close enough to put her hand on his chest. "Not that I would have minded." She gave a faint smirk.

John felt his stomach churn at the sight. How far were they going to go? His storyline with Randy had been classy. His fist clenched as did his jaw, causing AJ to look. "You okay, John?" There was sympathy in his eyes. He knew John and Randy were newlyweds. John nodded, giving a breath. " Yeah...yeah. Thanks. " Dean just watched the monitor. "This is really pushing the old PG rating." He commented.

Randy moved her hand away. "What do you want?"

"Stop acting so coy, Randy. We both know you better than that." Stephanie told him. "I just wanted to double check that we were still on for our meeting tonight." She moved in close, looking up at him.

Randy tilted his head down to look at her. "Yes, Stephanie...we are still on for our meeting."

Before he could move, she reached up, hooking an arm around his neck, pulling him down as she raised on her toes to kiss him. The kiss seemed to stretch on. Randy was shocked if not outraged, but he knew he couldn't show it. If anything, he had to go along with it. He moved to put his hands on her waist before she broke the kiss. Once the kiss stopped, he let go and she smiled. "Good...see you then." She smirked as she left the room and the camera cut off. Once the camera man left, Randy couldn't wait to go rinse his mouth out as his stomach wanted to lurch.

John's face paled as he looked at the monitor. He dreaded the day Stephanie would steal the only special thing he shared with Randy from him. He knew sooner or later she would try to kiss him. But to do it on TV right in front of him and the WWE Universe who knew he was married to John was like a vicious slap in his face. He wanted to scream and cry at the same time but instead he just numbly looked at the monitor. AJ studied John but didn't say anything. "Did you two clear that?" Dean asked then looked at John. "Guess not...well, go check on him." John nodded as he moved. He felt sick to his stomach as he looked for Randy. Randy was tearing through one of his bags, not seeing when John came in. He was still in his ring gear.

John quietly stood in the doorway. "Hey." He said quietly as he walked inside. His blue eyes looked sad.

"Do you have mouthwash in your bag?" Randy asked.

John's face was pale as he walked to his bag in the corner. "Think so." He pulled out a small bottle and walked to hand it to Randy.

"Thanks." He took it to gargle as he moved to the bathroom area to spit it out. "I can't believe she pulled that!" He yelled from the other room.

"Me either." John said in reply. "I was in shock." He heard his phone go off and moved to read the text.

"Try being on the receiving end."Randy replied as he came out. "Better yet...don't try."

John growled as he read the text message. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. What a bitch!"

"Now what?" Randy asked as he walked over.

"Just got a message from her. Listen to this." John scowled. "It says 'When you get to my penthouse tonight go on to the second room. You got your fill of Randy last night. I want my turn tonight."

"Fuck...make sure we have a big bottle of mouthwash." Randy commented. "I don't mind kissing her lower lips...but why do I have a feeling she has other plans?" He groaned.

John's eyes were a swirling mix of rage and sadness as he lowered his head. He hated having to listen to Stephanie's moans of pleasure while he sat like a third wheel in the next room. It was the hardest thing he ever did to type the reply. #Yes, Mistress.#

Randy lifted John's head, watching him a moment. "Can I get a good kiss?"

John nodded slowly. "Yes, go ahead, Baby."

Randy stepped in closer to kiss John lightly at first then let it grow harder until he finally broke it. "Well, guess I need to hit the shower." He sighed.

John nodded, looking down. "You go ahead, Baby. I still have a promo to do tonight. Wish I could break kayfabe and call Stephanie out on kissing my husband."

"I know we can easily afford any fine they want to throw at us...but do you want to deal with any kind of punishment she can come up with?" Randy asked.

John had an angry twinkle in his eye. "She thinks she broke me beyond repair. She'll see. Later, Baby." He moved to leave the locker room.

"Please...be careful." Randy told him, almost pleaded.

"I will." John called. He was filled with indignation as he stormed the hallway. When it came time for his promo he was supposed to be calling out AJ Styles. He paused in the center of the ring, holding the microphone. "I was going to call someone out tonight but I feel I need to address the elephant in the room." He started. The crowd grew quiet, looking confused. "I'm sure you all saw what happened between our great boss Stephanie and Randy backstage. As you all know Randy and I are married. I want to call her out right NOW to explain her actions. That's MY husband, you bitch!" The crowd went wild, thinking it was all part of a great storyline.

There may have been a longer delay than expected when Stephanie's music finally hit as she had not left the arena yet. She walked out on the stage with a microphone. "I don't know what the hell you think you are doing or who you are messing with." She shreaked in her normal 'princess' tone.

John gave her his trademark angry smirk. "I think I'm dealing with a sneaky woman who owes me answers. The ink is hardly dry on my marriage license and you're cornering my husband and kissing him. You actually think I'd sit back and watch?" The crowd was going wild at the exchange.

"I would watch it, John." She warned him thickly. "As my father says...Don't cross the boss...well, don't forget that's exactly who I am to you." She paused a moment. "As for what was seen between Randy and myself is none of your concern. Maybe you just don't scratch the itch for him like you thought."

John winced at the words though he covered it well. He knew Randy was not into men sexually except for him so it was a sore subject. "None of my concern? Try it again and we'll see." He glared at her. He threw his mic to the mat and stormed from the ring, leaving a very confused AJ Styles backstage. Stephanie looked as John stormed past her and her eyes followed him with a smirk before she moved back stage. Randy was just getting out of the shower so he did not see the promo taking place. John leaned against a wall with his eyes closed. He tried to take deep breaths. AJ looked ready to say something but then just walked off to head to the locker room.


	23. Chapter 23

As Randy was toweling off he heard his phone ring. He went to answer it but the other end of the line seemed dead. He thought he heard something but was unsure as he hung up. He turned to get ready when he felt a dull ache through his right side that froze him in his tracks. "What the fuck?" He went to move again, this time the numbness made him drop to his knees. He closed his eyes, trying to compose himself.

John composed himself and walked to join Randy in the locker room. When he walked inside he saw the younger man on his knees. "Baby...you okay?" He asked with concern.

Randy turned to look at John. Fear showed clearly in his eyes. "My..my right side feels...numb."

"Numb?" John bent down to look. He worried about a stroke. "Fuck, Baby. We got to get you to the trainer...maybe the hospital."

"At...at least help wrap the towel around me...I can't try to go through the halls naked." Randy told John. "I don't even know if I can stand."

"Fuck, Baby." John moved to help put the towel around Randy. He bent to scoop him up in his arms and carried him out the the room. His heart raced as he looked for the trainer's room.

The room was easily marked. Luckily, it seemed to be a light night for the trainers and medical staff. "I need help." John announced as he sat Randy on a bench. "Randy can't stand...his right side is numb."

One of the trainers came over. "We will check him over. Can you at least talk, Randy?"

"Yeah, I can talk...just my right side is numb. Like asleep." Randy explained.

"When did it start?" The trainer asked.

"Um...maybe five minutes or so… I was just coming from the shower." Randy replied.

"Okay. Let's see here...John, can you help move him on one of the tables?" The trainer asked.

"If it is an injury is it wise to move him more?" Another trainer called over.

"True...let's try to eliminate muscle or bone injuries." The first trainer replied as he moved for his carry bag. John looked on, feeling sick. He forgot all about the drama with Stephanie now. He just wanted to see his Baby was okay. It was maybe another five minutes when Randy cringed with a grunt. His leg gave a jerk. "Ouch." He exclaimed. The trainer looked at him puzzled.

"Try to extend your leg and arm." The trainer instructed Randy. Slowly, Randy did as told with a look of relief on his face.

"Hmm, I wonder if you just had an odd zinger...like you turned wrong when you came out from the showers." The trainer tried to guess.

John gave a sigh of relief. "I hope that's all it was."

"You and I both, Babe." Randy replied.

"Well, let's get you on a table just for a full once over." The trainer suggested. Randy agreed and with a little help got up and moved on his own.

Time passed and all seemed to be okay. John thanked the trainers and helped Randy back to their locker room to dress. "So glad you're okay, Baby. I was worried sick." John told him.

"Well, I wasn't exactly jumping for joy either." Randy tried to joke as he moved to get dressed. When John went to his bag he saw his phone was flashing with a new message. John moved to open the message.

It was from Stephanie. 'Be lucky I don't take your extra vacation away. I am sure by the time you are reading this Randy is just fine. Don't cross the boss again or that may not be the case.' "Fuck." John whispered. "The implant...Stephanie did that to you. She sent me a message."

Randy looked over, his face paling. "Fuck...so...so they are more then some sort of tracing thing." He shook his head. "And what better way to punish you then to affect me."

"Yeah...guess I...can't call her out again." John sighed. He felt defeated as he put his phone away.

"Sorry, Babe." Randy went to give John a hug.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to stand up for us." John held Randy like he would never let go of him.

"I know, Babe." Randy put his head on John's shoulder. "Well...now we can stop wondering about those things." He gave a sigh. "Damn it though...thought it was a stroke or something."

"Me too." John admitted with a sigh. He tried to smile. " Fans ate it up...I called her a bitch and asked her what she was doing with my husband. "

"Shame I missed it." Randy faintly laughed as he finally moved away. "I just took a long time in the shower I guess."

"Well, she shut me down pretty fast." John sighed. "I never did get that shower. See you soon." He grabbed fresh clothes from his bag and walked into the shower room.

Randy went to gather his things. As he headed out he passed Cody. "Hey, Man...I have a meeting to run to...cane you give John a lift?"

"Um, yeah...sure…." Cody began to say when Randy cut him off.

"Thanks, Man. Owe you one." Randy told him, rushing off.

Cody shook his head, moving for John and Randy's locker room. He knocked before entering. "HEY, JOHN!" He yelled out when he didn't see him. "JUST CODES." He announced himself.

"Hey, Man! Be out in a minute!" John called back from the shower. It was a few more minutes until he walked out wearing a towel and holding his clean clothes.

"Tonight was crazy wasn't it?" Cody commented to the older man.

"Yeah...I'll get socked with a fine...it wasn't storyline." John admitted as he dried off. " I thought she went too far kissing Ran...we didn't okay it. "

"Shit, Man." Cody replied. "Um...I would ask if that is what Randy's meeting was about...but wouldn't you have been called too?"

John shrugged as he dressed. "Ran didn't say. Seems we are always called to a meeting somewhere." He hated lying to his best friend.

"Yeah, I noticed." Cody replied. He looked at John but didn't say much else in the moment. He could tell both men were bottling something up but what?

John wanted to talk to Cody so badly but he had to protect Randy. "I think Stephanie may be into Randy more than a storyline but I can't prove it." He said at last.

"That just can't fly." Cody told him. "How about we talk on the drive? Since Randy is tied up in a meeting think you're free for a drink?"

John shook his head. "Better not tonight, Man." Stephanie told him to go to his room and he knew she was already pissed at him.

"Okay...well, I guess once you're ready we can go." Cody told him. John nodded and grabbed his belongings. The trip back to the hotel was quiet. John did tell Cody he was stressed about Stephanie but that was as far as it went. He thanked Cody for the ride and hurried inside to make his way to the suite. Cody looked on with a worried expression as John vanished into the elevator.

John walked into the suite and saw Kane standing near the entryway with his arm crossed over his broad chest with a displeased look in his mismatched blue eyes. John jumped as he had been prepared to go into the room he was told. "Sir." He gulped at the look.

"I was called back early because of your stunt, Boy." Kane told him before he moved an arm to point towards the open bedroom door.

John gulped but began walking. "You know that's not me, Sir...she kissed Randy in front of everyone without asking us." He tried to weakly defend himself.

"But it was you...it was your choice to go out there and blast her name." Kane told John as he followed behind him. As John entered the room he saw a black bag next to the bed. "Strip and lay face down." Kane instructed. "As for not asking...you belong to us...when was it stated we needed to ask either of you for permission for anything?"

John moved his hand to begin removing his pants. "She kissed him." He said quietly but the pain was evident in his voice. "That was the one thing saved just for me...she just took it...in front of everyone."

"I am sorry, John...but she does have that right...nothing was ever deemed off limits to us." Kane told him.

"We were given no choice to set limits." John tried to explain as he took off his pants and moved to his shirt. "He's my husband...and half the time he's forced to sleep with her. Mistress cuddles him like a lover...soon I'll be allowed to have no part in his life. Everyone at work is talking."

"Well, then let them talk...let it continue to be the illusion of a story." Kane told John. "You will never fully be out of his life."

"How do you know that?" John asked softly. "We played last night...she kept calling me their pet...her and Randy's. She's trying to make him see me as nothing more than a toy to use...she wants him for herself." He moved to lay on the bed. Tears wanted to blur his vision.

"Do you think she is succeeding...or is he just following orders?" Kane asked as he moved for the foot of the bed. John could feel as the mattress moved slightly and then as something was secured around his one ankle. "Following orders right now." John admitted. "Who knows in time if we are kept apart. People can be...manipulated."

"Trust your heart...trust his." Kane told John as he secured to other ankle. "This is not one of our normal times...I am sure you realize that."

"Yes, Sir." John said in a low tone. He knew Stephanie had called Kane to punish him.

Kane moved, taking John's arms, securing them down. John could now see the black straps and cuffs that held him down. He then went to the bag, opening it he pulled out a bit gag. He walked to John. "Any last comments for now?"

"No, Sir." John replied. He obediently opened his mouth without being told. He wanted to show Kane he was not unreasonable or the stubborn man Kane had first broken. That he would obey unless pushed to the point of his limits.

Kane put the gag in place and secured it before he moved for the bag again. He pulled out a long single fall switch. He flicked it in the air with a thick swish like sound. Moving to the end of the bed, he snapped it across the soles and arches of both of John's feet ten times. John's eyes watered at the pain. He had very sensitive feet as he kept them soft and callous free. It was one area of his body no one ever touched during play times. Kane waited a few moments, looking over the thin red lines before he then moved to hit the backs of John's knees with the switch, knowing his knee pads would cover them. He did three on each one. John's knees jerked at the hits. The searing pain made his body want to grow flush as he grunted. Kane moved as he looked to survey John over, thinking of the next location. John panted as he waited. In the quiet he suddenly heard Stephanie's distinct sounds of pleasure from the other bedroom. He closed his eyes. If only Kane knew how much what Stephanie did destroyed him. His punishment was pleasure compared to hearing the high pitched sounds and knowing Randy was causing them.

Kane used uncanny precision to land blows to the inner parts of John's elbows. Three on one side then three on the other. John did jump but the pain was almost secondary to the whirlwind his mind was in hearing Stephanie. Why was she so cruel? If she wanted time with his husband couldn't she at least let him stay in his own private suite? He wanted to go away and disappear while another part of him wanted to storm into her room and rip her from Randy, shoving her to the floor. Randy was his life. He had loved and protected him like a treasure for years and she just took him like he was nothing more than a cheap prize. He felt angry enough to kill and sad enough to cry.

Kane looked and nodded as he looked over his work. He moved to free John's ankles. "Up on your knees." He ordered in a sharp tone as his eyes began to take on the darker slightly reddening hue of the demon. John moved to struggle to his knees. He winced when his sore feet brushed the bed. Kane took the switch and began raining hits along John's ass and upper thighs. John groaned softly at the blows. The pain heated his blood and drew his mind away from Stephanie's sounds of bliss. Kane continued until he could actually see some of the welts were beginning to draw blood. "You are a tough nut, Boy." Kane commented as he moved the free John's hands. He then went to free John's mouth from the gag.. "Go to the bathroom and try to relieve yourself then come back and lay on your back."

John licked his lips. "Yes, Sir." He moved to stand, wincing at the pain to his feet as he walked to the bathroom. While Kane waited the sounds of Stephanie filled the air. As John was gone Kane moved the bag and laid out a vibrating plug, a cock cage that included a insert for the urethra. He also set aside a bottle of lube. If pain did not register then he would try a different approach.

John returned from the bathroom a bit later. He paused, seeing the items on the bed. "What is that, Sir?" He pointed confused at the cage.

Kane looked over. "It is a cock cage...a special type. It is shaped to prevent you from getting fully hard. Which in turn makes it very hard if not near impossible to get off." He smirked. "Now lay down."

John moved to slowly lay down. "But, Sir...I never cum before I'm permitted."

"I know." Kane replied. He moved for the cage. "It shouldn't be a problem then." He twisted a piece and removed a tube from the end. He then took the lube, applying it to the tube. "Now just relax." Kane instructed even though there was a feeling it was easier said than done.

John gave a shaky breath and tried not to panic. "How long I have to wear this?"

"Until Stephanie decides you earned the right to get out of it." Kane grasped John's cock near the head and straightened it slightly. He ran some of the lube over the slit before slowly pushing it in. "This will still allow you to piss with it on you." He didn't quite insert it fully before he went for the next part of the cage. John's face flushed with shame and then rage at how helpless he felt. He was at Stephanie's mercy to get out of the cage just because he couldn't stand her kissing his husband? His jaw tightened with emotion and pent up stress of nightmares and sleepless nights. All he wanted was Randy.

Kane worked to secure John in rest of the cage, which included securing the tube to the tip of the cage. He then reached for the plug. He put lube on it before he lifted John's one leg slightly, turning him. He worked the large plug between John's cheeks and pushed it slowly inside until he felt it get seated properly. John was almost seething with the urge to lose it. He had been willing to submit...even share Randy. But his life felt it was spinning out of control. "Now I can't even enjoy my three days alone with Randy...my only days in months." His tone sounded low and enraged.

"You still have a couple days before then...we will see." Kane told John. He grabbed the remote and moved to a chair, sitting down. He hit the button, turning the plug on the lowest setting.

"I'm not begging her...SHE was in the wrong. You can fucking kill me if you want." John actually yelled. It reminded Kane of the angry, stubborn John he had tried to break in the beginning. He yelled loudly enough. Hopefully, she would hear him.

Kane glared as a hand moved to grab John by the throat, pinning him down to the bed. "Is that what you are really wanting, John?" He asked with an almost inhuman growl. The grip felt hot, almost burning as he peered into John's eyes.

"Better than living like this." John choked out. " I thought of i-it before. She would be happy. "

"Would Randy though?" Kane asked. "Would Randy be happy knowing he would never have any escape?" Kane gave a snarl like sneer as he released John's neck. "You take your punishment tonight...I may reward you."

"Reward?" John asked. Faint bruising showed on his neck already but he didn't care.

Kane leaned down, whispering by John's ear. "Yes, a reward...if you handle your punishment until morning...don't cum and I will tell you what it is...it's a secret though...understood?"

"Yes, Sir." John whispered. His body seemed to calm some.

Kane smirked, almost smiled as he moved back to his seat. "Let's begin then." He took the remote and turned it up.

John let out a breath. "Somehow...you know how to calm me."

"Good...just as long as you're learning your lesson." Kane told John as he began to pulse the speeds. John groaned as one of the speeds seemed to be directly against his prostate. His hands clutched the sheets. Kane smiled faintly as he kept alternating the speeds but making sure to keep returning to the one that seemed to get John worked up.

John was panting after a while. His body was so tense fighting itself as sweat wet his face. Without notice Kane stopped the vibrations and just watched John without moving to begin with. John felt the torturous pleasure end and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath trying to relax. There was maybe fifteen or so minutes before John felt the vibrations again, pulling him from his thoughts and rest. John wanted to cry in frustration as he felt his body want to heat again. He was tired from work and now his body felt near exhausted from the caning and now sexual torture. This scene played out on and off for a couple hours before Kane finally allowed John to fall asleep even as the plug remained inside.

John's body was completely spent as he laid passed out. His body was covered in sweat from head to toe like he had been in a wrestling match. Light bruises formed on his neck. Kane set the remote down before he moved to check on John. He examined his neck, knowing John would feel it worse than it looked before he moved to the main room and relax. The other bedroom was quiet as well when he stretched out on the spacious sofa. He was glad for that, because being large it barely seemed to contain his tall frame. John slept like the dead. He did not even wake when the alarm went off on his phone. His body was just spent emotionally and physically. Days of worry, stress, and pain had caught up to the man.

Kane got up when he heard Randy coming from Stephanie's room. "Don't go in yet."

Randy jumped, not expecting the older man. "Give me ten minutes in with him...then you can come in..why don't you shower."

"Um...yes, Sir." Randy sighed, heading for the bathroom as Kane headed for the bedroom. He looked at John and went to touch his shoulder. John didn't move at the touch. The only sign of life was his chest rising then falling.

"John...Time to get up and I need to talk to you." Kane spoke out loud. John still didn't wake other than a slight mumble.

Kane moved to the end of the bed. "Sorry." He tapped the bottom of John's one foot. John gave a cry of pain as he was pulled from his blissful sleep. His throat hurt like hell too. "I tried to be gentle." Kane tried to tell him. "I want to remove the plug before Randy comes in to get dressed. Plus, I need to tell you about your reward."

John's eyes opened with a nod. His entire body hurt and ached. "Yes, Sir." He whispered.

Kane leaned near John's ear. "I will hide a locking tab in your toiletry bag. It will let Randy free you once while you are off the road. Make sure you have it back on before you return. You don't I will claim you removed it without permission. Understood? I can text you a link with instructions."

John nodded his understanding. "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

"Now roll over and up on your knees so I can remove the plug." Kane instructed. John groaned as he moved to obey. He still felt so tired and drained. Kane moved to remove the plug and check John over. "Okay. You may lay back down...I believe your schedule is free until the arena tonight." John almost collapsed back on the bed. He gave a nod and tried to get comfortable. He rolled in his side as his ass was beyond sore.

As Kane was walking out Randy moved past him. "Morning, Babe." Randy called out as he moved for his suitcase.

"Morning." John replied in a harsh whisper.

Randy moved his head. "You okay, Ba…" He stopped as he could see some of the marks on John's neck. "Damn, Babe." He moved over to the bed.

"I'm fine." John tried to smile. His eyes looked tired. " Just a little tired, Baby. "

"As long as you're sure, Babe." Randy commented he knew John liked almost craved pain. He leaned to kiss John's cheek. "I need to get ready for a few interviews."

John nodded. He did not seem his normal cheerful self as he almost fell back on the bed. "H-How was your night?"

"Um...okay." Randy told John as he went to start getting dressed. "Still have your promo tonight right?"

John just nodded. As he shifted to his back the cage came into view. He closed his eyes. "What the…" Randy just shook his head. He finished and went to head out, deciding to eat breakfast on the way to his first stop. John passed out again. His body needed time to heal and rest. John slept like the dead again for hours. His body had been pushed to the limit the night before and the contact with the demon had drained his already exhausted body. He was so tired mentally from the constant fight to protect Randy and worry over their relationship. Kane walked into the room mid-day Stephanie had already gone to tend to work. "John." He called out. John laid in bed still not dressed. He snored lightly on his side. Kane walked over and lightly brushed the mark on John's lower back.

John whimpered slightly in his sleep. "B-Baby?" He mumbled in a harsh whisper.

"Not quite." Kane replied. "It's time to get up."

John opened his eyes, blinking at the sun in the window. "You said I was free until tonight." He said in a raspy tone. It was unlike the normally hyper man.

"It is already the middle of the afternoon. You need to eat. I prepared you a tea that should help some with the pain and energy." Kane told him.

John moved to slowly sit up. He felt a hundred years old. "I didn't see Randy leave."

"He did say good morning...you told him you were okay." Kane told him. He gave a dry laugh. "He gave me a look as if to say you better be safe. I guess he knows how I was years ago...he needs to remember you are not him though." John just hummed as his eyes shut. He was almost asleep sitting up. "Hmm. Maybe I should bring the tea into you first." Kane left the room, returning a couple minutes later. The steam off the drink had an almost unplaceable smell to it. "Here you go." John tried to force his eyes open as he took the tea to sip it. He looked older and more tired than he ever had.

"That should slowly help." Kane told him. "Once you finish drinking it and you can more you can go shower and I will order you food."

"Yes, Sir." John said in between sips. " Sad I missed Randy...he'll probably spend the night with Mistress again. "

"We will see...your vacation starts soon though." Kane told John.

"Yeah...she couldn't get him any added days." John said sadly. "So four days apart again."

"Focus more on the three you have and not the four you don't" Kane told John.

John's eyes lowered to his cup as he sipped. Kane didn't get it. He wasn't a newlywed being pushed away from the one he loved. "At least...she doesn't torture him anymore. He always looks fine."

"That much does appear to be true." Kane told him. "I have not been instructed to really do anything with him. Although she did have me observe in the beginning. I am guessing to make sure he didn't try to choke her or something." He laughed.

John didn't crack a smile. His mannerisms just seemed older lately. He sat the empty cup aside and moved to stand. He hissed as his feet hit the floor. "To be expected." Kane told him. "What do you want to eat?"

"Just some eggs...maybe a ham steak." John didn't seem interested as he shuffled to the bathroom. Kane moved to place the order then wait. John joined Kane later and ate. The day passed and that evening he drove to the arena to meet up with Randy before the house show began.

Randy was pacing the locker room when John joined him. John walked in slowly as his feet were still sore. "Hey, Baby." He greeted as he sat his bag down.

Randy looked over, seeing John. He moved over, pulling him in for a hug. "You okay, Babe?" He asked even if he had an odd feeling John would lie.

John winced at the hug but nodded. "Just fine, Baby. Have a good day?"

"About the same." Randy commented as he moved to sit. "No offense, Babe...you look like hell...It's worrying me."

"I was punished last night...I guess Stephanie didn't appreciate my actions." John admitted. " I knew it was a possibility when I chose to do it. " He winced as he walked to sit down. The cage felt odd under his clothing.

"My heart attack scare wasn't enough?!" Randy tried not to yell. "Damn. Please make sure you get some sleep when you're home."

"Guess not...he restrained me and used some kind of whip to lash my feet and other parts...He then put me...in a cage so I can't get hard and teased me for hours with a vibrator. I guess I finally passed out." John replied. " I'm...still wearing the cage...until she says I can remove it. "

"Damn, Babe...this is getting beyond crazy." Randy told him.

"W-What happened with you?" John asked, looking. " You stayed all night with her? "

"Yeah...um...the normal round of stuff I guess you can say." Randy told him, knowing John was making more small talk then really wanting details.

John nodded. " Did she mention tonight? I miss you. "

"I think I'm free tonight...don't want the viper to die of exhaustion." Randy laughed. "Sorry, Babe...that was insensitive of me."

John's eyes lowered at the words. So Randy got sent to him after he was wore out to rest. John felt like he was second rate in Randy's life. He nodded. "It's fine, Baby...I know what you meant." His heart seemed to feel heavy all the time lately.

Randy got up, walking over to John. "Hey...I would love to fuck your brains out...but can you with that thing on?"

John looked away. His jaw was tight. "You can fuck me...I just can't get hard." He answered at last.

Randy took his hand and placed it under John's jaw. "I want you to enjoy it too though." He leaned down to kiss John. He let the touch linger but didn't push to make it too hard. He just wanted John to feel soft love and caring.

John gave a slight smile. "Thanks...Kane told me this morning he put an extra tab for the cage in my bag. He said I can remove it when I'm off the road and put it back on later. He said if I'm caught he'll say I removed it without permission."

"Hmm seems he has a soft spot for you...not sure if that is good or bad." Randy whispered. "Well, what prevents us from removing it the first day...then just put it back on before I come back?"

"Nothing...guess we'll have three days." John actually smiled.

"There's my happy Baby." Randy smiled.

John grew misty eyed at the endearment. "I hope you always call me that. I don't want to be your pet."

"Only in her presense, Baby...and I will always try to use Boy...not Pet." Randy told him. He moved over to John, leaning over to hug hug him. "So, how sore are you...sure you can do the show tonight?"

"I'll push past it...it's mainly my feet." John admitted. His face had the look of an older man from the hours with the demon. He looked tired. "Stephanie doing anything promo wise tonight?"

"Not that I was informed of yet." Randy told John. "Promise me you won't let your family run you too ragged while I'm away...you need some good sleep."

"I'll be fine, Baby, but I promise." John nodded. " I hope I get you all to myself tonight. "

"That's the understanding I had...of course we know how her moods change on a whim." Randy sighed as he moved to sit again. John nodded with a sigh. Time passed and the two men put on their matches. John tried to hide the winces of pain every time he landed on his feet. Rumors flew on social media that John looked terrible. People speculated Stephanie and Randy were cheating behind his back. Randy's Twitter feed was filled with fans calling him a cheater. After the show John leaned against the car window as a driver drove him and Randy back to the hotel. Randy read his feed, trying not to sigh. When they got back he lightly nudged John awake.

John jumped but got out into the cool night air. They made their way up to Stephanie 's penthouse. Randy was almost surprised Stephanie wasn't already there. Did she have a late meeting? "Okay, Babe. Head for the bath and strip down." John nodded, used to following orders. He walked to the bathroom off the bedroom they shared and started taking off his clothing. Randy looked around briefly before he followed after John and moved to fill the standard tub. "Can't wait until we can use one of the large soakers at home...oh, yeah I forgot we are going north."

"I have one there too." John stood nude, looking at Randy. " Sorry I can't offer you an exciting night...unless you want a blow job. "

"It's fine, Babe I can wait." Randy told him. He checked the water over to make sure it was hot, but not too hot. He then looked at John. "Turn for me I want to look you over." John turned slowly. He tried not to look down as the cage embarrassed him. "Damn." Randy commented as he looked over the backside of his husband but also saw the welts behind his knees and back of the thighs. He lightly put a hand on John's shoulder as he moved to crouch, looking at his butt, actually seeing the faint scabbing from where the skin got broken. "I'm sorry, Babe." He whispered with faint tears forming. He knew there was no way all of this was out of 'pleasure'.

"Not your fault...I knew when I stood up to her I'd be punished." John told him. " It was worth it to have my say. "

"Okay, Babe." Randy stood up and went to shut the water. "The warm water should help." He offered a hand. "Here you go."

John winced as he stood in the tub. "Feet hurt the worst...I think it was on purpose so I'd remember my lesson." He moved to sink in the water.

"Well, let them soak a bit then I will check them." Randy told him.

John looked at Randy. "Join me, Baby? I miss you."

"Don't know if there is room for us both." Randy looked over the tub. "Unless you sit on top of me." He laughed.

John nodded. "Okay, Baby." He closed his eyes.

"I promise as soon as we drop the bags as our northern home I will fill the tub for us both." Randy told John.

"I just want to feel you...holding me." John admitted quietly. " You looked good tonight by the way. "

"I'll hold you all night, Babe...try not to poke you in my sleep." Randy chuckled.

John gave a dimpled smile. "Sounds good. Any fans comment about my promo to you?"

"Well, on media my name is mud." Randy replied as he moved to sit on the edge of the tub.

"You...why?" John looked shocked.

"That I am a dirty cheating dog." Randy replied. "And that was one of the nicer ones."

"Fuck, they figured out it's not storyline or just a bunch of marks?" John wondered.

"Who knows which...does it matter?" Randy asked. "Of course comments were made about Stephanie...but yeah, at least for now I'm mud and you are the innocent wronged party."

John lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Baby. I never meant to make you look bad."

"Well, it's not like I pushed her away...I agreed to a 'meeting' of course it makes me look bad since it came across I kissed her back." Randy pointed out.

"Still...They forgot we were married. My storming out and confronting her made you look bad...I'm sorry." John said softly.

"I will deal with it. So, I guess I just need to play the egocentric douche that is looking out for power." Randy commented. "Like many other heel guys." He gave a faint laugh.

John turned his head. "Kiss me?" He whispered. The need was present in his eyes.

"Of course." Randy moved to kneel next to the tub so he could lean over to kiss John. John kissed Randy with hunger. He kissed him like it was their last kiss. Randy held the back of John's head, lightly letting the older man decide when to pull back.

John finally ended the kiss. "I needed that connection. Thanks, Baby. She may kiss you on TV but I have your kisses in real life."

"Of course...there is no spark there...trust me." Randy told John as he moved to sit on the edge again. "Her's are for show...the viper is a cold hearted douche." He tried to joke. "But you have the actual Randal Keith."

John smiled warmly. "Good to know...the Viper is sexy though...cold hearted and all."

Randy laughed. "Well, to the fans he is the no good snake that is only looking out for himself even if it means sleeping behind the back of his faithful spouse."

"Well, we know the truth. You are an amazing husband." John smiled.

"Thanks, Babe you too...so understanding." Randy said sincerely.

"What's to understand...you have no choice same as I don't with Sir Kane. Not like you prefer sex with her." John told him.

"Of course not...and I am playing a character...we know sometimes show heat can become real heat." Randy admitted as he moved. "Okay lift on foot up I want a look." John moved to lift his right foot. The lash marks looked red and irritated.

"Damn...okay Babe...when you are done soaking I don't want you walking too much. Once we get you out I want you to sit on the toilet while I grab a few things okay?" Randy asked and instructed.

"Yes, Sir...sorry...Baby." John replied obediently.

"I am not rushing you Babe...I can get the stuff now if you want and you just relax?" Randy moved up by the head of the tub. John nodded. "Thanks." He felt calm and taken care of.

Randy left the room and came back a few minutes later with clean white sock and underwear along with a tube of anti-bacterial soaked for a little while before he stood up. "Think I'm done, Baby." He reached for a towel.

"Okay, Babe." Randy helped him out and wrapped in the towel. "Sit and I'll take care of your feet first."

John grunted as he moved to sit on the toilet. "He said I'm a tough nut...I didn't cry once."

"Well, you are about as stubborn as they come, Babe." Randy joked as he grabbed a smaller towel and used it to gently dry each foot before he put a thin coating of ointment on the bottoms of each then slid the sock on.

"You take such good care of me, Baby." John said with love.  
"I try." Randy replied as he moved the towel from the front of John and used the smaller towel to dry around the cock cage, getting a good look at it for the first time. He pressed the towel around it so the cloth would grab the water from between the openings in it. He then stood up. "Okay, Babe...I'm gonna finish drying you then put some of this on your butt...I then want you to put the briefs on to sleep."

"Okay, Baby." John stood to let Randy dry him and then he walked to the bedroom. When they reached the space Kane was standing by the bed. " Evening, Randy. " He greeted in a low tone.

Randy gulped but lowered his head slightly as he held the items. "Evening, Sir."

"I came to check on John...but I see you have it under control." Kane replied, looking.

"Yes Sir." Randy replied. "Just going to apply some ointment to his butt...prevent infection from all the ring work."

Kane nodded. "Good idea...Stephanie was pleased with your performance last night...she said you get the next two nights off until you leave."

"I will thank her when I see her again, Sir." Randy replied.

Kane nodded and walked close to John. "How are your feet, Boy?" He asked almost kindly.

" Sore, Sir, but Randy helped. " John said honestly. The older man nodded before excusing himself, closing the door behind him.

Randy watched but shook his head from his thoughts. "Okay. On your belly or bend over the bed, Babe so I can get your cheeks."

John moved to bend over the bed. "You okay? You seemed lost."

"Yeah I'm fine, Babe." Randy moved to set the stuff down. He took John's towel to pat his butt dry better before he took the ointment, applying it to the small cuts.

"Did Sir Kane frighten you?" John checked.

"Well, I can't help but be on guard around him, Babe. I know he hasn't hurt me yet...but the past is still the past." Randy told John, not sharing his foolish insecurities. He worried Kane was falling for John in some twisted way.

"I get that...no worries though. From what I gather you're seen as Mistresses' pet and I am his." John told Randy.

"Yeah, I guess...okay, Babe...go slip the briefs on." Randy replied as he went to close the ointment.

John slipped the underwear on and climbed into bed. "I feel better already...next two nights with you."

"Yep." Randy moved to shut the light and climb in next to John. He gave a faint yawn. "Sounds good to me...then three days off the road."

"Five days...let's just pretend we're like any other married couple...no one else." John whispered.

"Sounds good here." Randy replied. The guys went to sleep with Randy holding John. The next day John felt better and his spirits seemed better with Randy around even without sex. When it came time for them to fly to Massachusetts John let Marc know they were coming.


	24. Chapter 24

They arrived mid afternoon and headed inside John's house with their luggage. John gave a relaxed sigh as he walked in the door. Randy looked around before setting the bags down. "I have to admit Florida still feels more like home than here...but yet it's more cozy here if that makes sense?"

"Sure, Baby. We need to check your place sometime too." John smiled as he took off his shoes. Randy decided to keep his home for times he visited his parents.

"Yeah, I know...three places are hard to keep track of." Randy replied as he removed his shoes, pushing them off to the side.

"Can we get this damn cage off me? It's driving me crazy." John sighed. " Feels heavy as hell. "

"Yeah, Babe. Let's head for the bedroom." Randy told him, picking his bags up again.

They took their bags and walked to the master bedroom. John hated the feeling of the cage. It reminded him he was under Stephanie 's control.

"Okay, Babe...drop them then lay back." Randy almost smirked. "Let me get a good look at this thing."

John pulled down his jeans and boxers before laying on the bed. "I'd never tell them...but this is horrible punishment...feels strange and drives me crazy."

Randy tried not to laugh at the comment as he took a closer look. "Okay. I can remove the lock tab with cuticle cutters. I never seen the tube thing before. Um, did Kane ever send you that link on the instructions?"

"Yeah...last night. He actually told me to have fun." John laughed.

"I wonder how pissed Her Highness would be if she knew." Randy laughed. "Well, where's your phone so you can bring it up?"

John pointed to his lowered jeans. "In my pocket...yeah, hard to believe Kane would go against her that way. He seems so devoted."

"Who knows." Randy went to grab the phone and hand it to John. "Here, Babe."

John brought up the link and handed it to Randy. "I think saying punishment was just an excuse for her. She wants you to come back frustrated in three days."

"You mean five since I had nothing the last two days either." Randy replied as he looked the site over. "Ouch...sorry...okay, easy enough...I just hope I don't hurt you putting it back together later."

"W-Why did you say ouch?" John worried.

"Nothing, Babe...just try to stay relaxed. "It says the worse is normally the putting on." He went to his grooming bag, pulling out cuticle cutters.

"Locking up a guy's junk." John shook his head. "What kind of sicko thinks up this shit anyway?"

"They been doing it for a long time, Babe...just never seen one like this." Randy told him as he went to cut the lock tab.

"Still a sick thing to do...you ever had to wear one?" John asked,

"Yeah...it was simpler then this one." Randy replied as he started to remove the outer cage.

"You did? Fuck, I never knew." John tried to relax.

"Yeah...well, there was a lot not known back then." Randy replied as he finished. "Okay last part." He lightly brushed over John's cock before taking a hold of it to gently slide the tube out.

John gave a sigh of relief. "Then you know how heavy and odd it feels...so much better...now I know how a woman feels taking off her bra." He joked.

"There's worse." Randy told him. "Should I go fill the tub?"

"Worse...what are you talking about?" John raised a brow, looking at Randy.

"I've worn cages in the ring...but there are others outside." Randy commented. "Also, picture having a plug in while wrestling."

John closed his eyes, actually giving a shaky, heated breath at the thought. He loved having his ass filled. "Fuck, Baby." He whispered thickly.

"Outside there were other things." Randy commented before he turned, heading for the bathroom to fill the tub and because he was beginning to feel ill.

John opened his eyes, feeling lost. What the hell things was Randy talking about? He knew better than to ask so he walked to the bathroom. Randy had moved to start the tub but then moved to rest his head against one of the walls.

"You okay?" John asked softly, seeing Randy looked anything but okay. He walked closer to him.

"Just a little queasy, Babe." Randy whispered.

"Talk to me...what is it?" John said. "If it's about the cage you'll never have to wear one again. Stephanie seems to like you better as her almost equal now."

"Just old memories, Babe." Randy told John as he tried to stand upright again. "Sometimes it seems we are on two separate worlds. You almost crave stuff I used to hate. Well, even though you admit you hated the cage." Randy snickered faintly.

"Mostly because I couldn't enjoy sex with you." John admitted. He looked down slightly. "Am I fucked in the head for actually liking it?"

"No...no...I'm not saying that, Babe...maybe my opinion of it would be different if i had better experiences with it. Damn...look at Codes and Finn. They live that life. There is nothing wrong...I just had bad experiences." Randy tried to explain as he went to check the water then moved to hug John.

"B-But I did too...I was tortured for days with all kinds of shit...but some weird way I kind of liked it." John admitted. "I think that shocks Kane...it may be why he goes easier on me."

"Yeah, maybe, Babe...there is nothing wrong with it...we just need to learn a balance is all." Randy told John before he kissed him then went to shut off the water. He then moved to strip down.

"Am I...doing something you don't like?" John looked lost. Learn balance?

"No, Babe...I just want to give you want." Randy told him, setting the clothing aside. John still looked lost but nodded as he walked to get in the tub. "So, you want me facing you or behind you?"

"Behind...so I can lean back on you." John smiled. He moved to lean forward. Randy moved to step in behind John then work his way down into the water. He gave a relaxing sigh at the feeling.

John leaned back against Randy. "This is nice...no one but us for three days. We can do whatever the hell we want."

"So, did your parents hound us yet about dinner?" Randy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around John.

"Yeah and Marc. I told them to give us tonight alone and we might drop by for dinner tomorrow. We need our space." John told him. "You know, Baby...we've been married for months and I can count on one hand all the days and nights we've had to ourselves."

"Well, maybe two." Randy weakly joked. "Hmm wonder if Her Highness would have a cow if we told her we wanted to start using our bus." He laughed.

"Maybe we should try it...it's just so wrong. She acts like we're nothing to each other but fellow pets, not a married couple." John stated.

"Hey, I can try to convince her it will add to the story line...cameras can see me leaving the bus and heading for the hotel." Randy reasoned.

"Yeah...true." John sighed. "Fuck, I hate the fans thinking you don't love me...and our marriage is a lie. I was so proud when we came out a few years ago."

Randy sighed, resting his head on John's shoulder. "Yeah me too, Babe...but what can we do? I would say go to the police...but who is to say she doesn't have some kind of safeguard in place? She gets questioned, next we know one or both of us gets partly paralyzed or worse."

"I...can't risk it...guess we play her game...but where does it end?" John asked sadly. "Until she uses us both up and turns us on each other or we lose all desire to live?"

"We won't turn on each other...we been through too much." Randy replied.

"She claims she owns us...what if she tells us no more making love...or spending nights together? What if she wants you all to herself?" John's body should be seen shaking as he cried silently.

"Then I'll kill her." Randy replied simply.

"No you won't." John sniffed. "You won't kill a woman...it would change you...destroy you inside."

"If she ordered us to never see each other...never be with each other...yes I would." Randy told John. "I won't lose what is actually right in my life. Bad enough we need to share with those two...I won't fully lose you though."

John felt cold chills at Randy's tone. "Let's try to forget it, Baby. These are our days off...we'll cross that bridge if it ever comes."

"Good idea...sorry, Babe." Randy nuzzled the side of John's neck. "So, how's the butt and feet?"

"Better...much better." John smiled. "Your pampering really helped."

"Glad to hear it." Randy replied before he lightly pressed his lips to the soft skin.

John closed his eyes with a pant. "You know how frustrated I was the other day? I literally had blue balls for hours until I passed out."

"I promise to help melt all that stress away." Randy whispered thickly as his hands began to move under the water more.

John's head went back with a groan as Randy's hand found his cock. "Fuck, Baby. No one feels like you."

"Good to know." Randy smirked as he lightly played with John in the water.

"Feels good." John panted out. He felt his cock growing hard.

"Yeah...that's my good, Baby." Randy husked in John's ear as he wrapped his hand around the firming member. "Must feel so good to be out of that cramped thing."

"It...does...it was torture being so close to you...feeling you...but I knew I couldn't get hard."John said with a pant.

"Well, forget all about that for now, Babe." Randy lightly bit the side of John's neck and shoulder.

"Yes, Baby." John chuckled then moaned. "Y-You take such good care of me anymore...I should call you Daddy."

Randy chuckled. "You want to? You are the older one though."

"I...like it...I don't think age matters...you are definitely the top." John smiled. "They want you to be a cold Dom...but you are more a loving Daddy."

"That works for me." Randy laughed. "How about we finish relaxing...then we can blow each other...take a nap then I can pound that ass like you been craving."

"Sounds good...you do love my blowjobs." John grinned.

"I hope you like mine too." Randy replied.

"I like anything you do." John told him thickly. "Remember when you gave me one right in the train after we escaped from Hunter? Damn, you felt so good."

Randy gave a faint shudder, closing his eyes. "Yeah, Babe...I hope you still like them."

"I thought you hated giving oral now...you haven't blown me in years." John admitted.

"Um...well…" Randy gave a faint cough. "I was...um...sort of...trained again." He mumbled the last part.

"Kane made you blow him?" John asked, shocked.

"No...your clone." Randy sighed, resting his head on John's shoulder, moving his hands from teasing John to holding him around his waist. "More guilt trips."

"Fuck...maybe you shouldn't...I look like him...and you hate it anyway." John said.

"Babe…I want to try. I used to like them." Randy told him. "Besides I know when you're not choking on my cock you will be encouraging not condescending."

John shuddered at the thought of Randy filling his mouth. "O-Okay...fuck, I love tasting you."

"Well, it will be a mutual thing. Don't remember last time we did a sixty-nine set up." Randy told him.

"Okay...I'd rather get my mouth fucked but it's all good." John laughed.

"Well, Babe...picture this...you on your back with me over you and lowering my cock down into that hot mouth. Thrusting up and down before I take that hot Italian sausage between my lips." Randy whispered near John's ear.

John groaned, shifting. "Fuck, I'm hard. May we get out now?"

"Sure, Babe...go ahead and get up." Randy told him. John moved to get out. The guys dried off and emptied the tub before walking into the bedroom. John's cock was already standing at attention. Randy tried not to swat John's butt as he walked behind him, still seeing marks even with the ointment. He couldn't help but give one hit as they neared the bed. "Okay. On your back, Baby."

John moved to lay on his back. "Damn, I can't wait until you pound me later."

"Oh, I will, Babe...first things first though." Randy smirked before he moved for the bed and climbed on so he had his knees on each side of John's head before he took his cock to stroke it some.

"Feed it to me please?" John asked thickly.

"One moment, Babe." Randy commented before he moved to lean down, balancing one hand while holding his cock with the other. "Okay. Open good for me now." John opened his mouth eagerly to take in his husband.

When John didn't say anything Randy moved his head to look down at him before he moved to lower his hips down to guide his cock between John's parted lips. "That's my good, Baby." John's heart warmed at the praised as he sucked with great enthusiasm. No one called him sweet names but Randy. Randy moaned faintly as he moved to feed John even more of his member as it continued to grow firmer between his lips. Randy moved the hand that was on his own cock to now grasp John's, giving a slow stroke to it as he eyed it before bringing his own lips down to encase the head.

John moaned at the sudden warm heat around his cock. He focused on bringing pleasure to Randy and making his husband feel worshipped. Once Randy had good control over John's cock with his lips he moved his hand to balance better and began to rock his body to alternate between going down on John and pushing his own between John's lips. He moaned deeply as he picked up a rhythm he liked. John moaned loudly as he felt the heat in him growing. Tasting Randy made him so needy and the blow job was a rare treat. He sucked, moving a hand to gently play with his husband's balls. Randy's moans deepened at the added feeling, wondering who would last longer.

John felt so hot but he oddly felt the urge to hold off until he was told so he focused more on Randy and not his own throbbing cock. John could almost feel as Randy's movements changed slightly and his cock wanted to pulse between his lips as he was drawing closer. John hummed around the throbbing member, taking Randy almost down to the base. Randy cried out around John's member as he came, filling John's mouth. He stayed still a moment before he moved to pull free of John's lips. John swallowed and then panted. "That was so good, Daddy. I love tasting you." His own body strained.

Randy moved to speak. "Felt good too." Randy panted he moved so he was next to John and could take him at a better angle as he went back down.

Time passed and John was a moaning mess of sweat but he still had not cum. Kane had trained him to wait on the word. It was maddening to be so close. "Fuck." John moaned out.

Randy's jaw was actually growing sore and heard John's frustration. He thought he knew what was wrong. He stopped and moved up the bed near John's head. He gave him a light kiss. "Your Daddy want's to taste all of you...will you do that for me, Baby...let me taste all of you?" He almost whispered.

The tension in John's seemed to relax as he nodded. "Yes...thank you." Randy kissed John's cheek again before he moved back down to take John between his lips one more time. He moved one hand to cup John's balls, giving a faintly pulsing squeeze as he moved his lips. John only lasted a few seconds until he began to cum, filling Randy's mouth. "Feels so damn good." He cried out. Randy moaned at the taste, swallowing it all down even milking the older man slightly before he pulled up and moved to lay next to John on the bed.

"Sorry, Daddy...just needed the extra push." John almost whispered.

"I've been there, Baby...just heaven help us if we are both in that mindset the same time." Randy replied as he rolled to drape his arm over John.

"Guess we can tell each other it's okay." John yawned, closing his eyes.

"That could work." Randy yawned in return. "Now sleep." Randy nuzzled John.

"Love you, Daddy." John mumbled as he drifted off.

"You too, Baby." Randy whispered in return. Neither man seemed to care that the light was on and they were on top of the blankets. The men slept for a few hours. John was flat on his back, snoring lightly. His legs were sprawled out on the bed with Randy nearby in a similar position.

Early that evening, Marc came by the house. He knocked with no answer so he let himself in with the key he had. "YO, CUZ!" He yelled out with no reply. "RANDY?" He saw John's main car in the drive still so he thought they were home so he went looking for them. Reaching upstairs, he thought he saw the light on in the bedroom down the hall so he headed that way. "Yo, Dudes!" He yelled as he neared and pushed the door open. "Welcome Ho….WHOA!?" He exclaimed as he quickly turned, hiding his eyes. Randy by that point had rolled onto his belly and half draped over John, giving Marc a full moon from Randy and full frontal of John.

John jumped, hearing the shout. He tensed until he saw his cousin and then gave an audible groan. "Cuz! What the hell, Man? Get an eyeful?"

"More than I would care to." Marc replied back as Randy moved, looking over.

"Fuck...I thought John told you all to give us one night alone." Randy grumbled.

"I forgot." Marc almost whined. "I hardly get to see you guys."

"True...but as hot as my hubby is I don't like you ogling his monster dick." John smirked with a laugh as he moved to grab a pair of boxers.

"Ewe...just ewe...anyway, more like I saw his pancake butt." Marc replied.

"HEY!" Randy snapped as he moved to get from the bed and moving to throw something on.

John laughed. "Well, since you're here give us a few minutes and maybe we can do something with you."

"Um...yeah...see you downstairs." Marc said as he took off down the hall and Randy gave a laugh.

"Fuck...so much for our sexy night alone." John groaned as he looked for clean clothing. "You mind?"

"Guess not. At least we got one round in." Randy replied as he pulled out jeans and a t-shirt.

"You'll still fuck me when we get back?" John checked as he put on a pair of jeans. "I want to feel you."

"Yeah, I can still give you a good pounding." Randy smirked as he finished dressing.

"Good." John grinned. He put on a baby blue skirt next then his dog tags. "Just about ready. Try not to annoy Marc too much."

"What do I do to annoy him?" Randy asked, looking over.

"You like to tease the way he teases you." John laughed. He sprayed on a little cologne.

"See he teases me first...I'm only defending myself." Randy replied.

John just laughed at him. "Guess so. Well, let me go brush and use mouthwash. I have Viper venom breath." He moved to the bathroom.

"Ha ha...guess I should to the same hmm?" Randy replied.

"Yeah...you got Boston cream breath." John laughed. He moved to the bathroom sink and began to brush his teeth. Randy chuckled with a shake of his head as he waited his turn. John brushed his teeth and moved for his small bottle of mouthwash. When he finished he stepped aside so Randy could do the same.

Randy hurried then came back out. "Wonder if we should remodel the bathroom to make it more couple friendly."

"Good idea." John agreed. He touched his dog tags. "I wish I had a necklace like yours...to show them if I belong to anyone it's my Daddy." It seemed away from the demon's influence he got more a mind of his own.

"Sadly, would seem out of place now and maybe defiant." Randy sighed.

"I don't give a shit." John said almost harshly. "I'm fucking yours...no one else's. I'm your husband. I have a right to wear as I please."

Randy tensed faintly but then gave a small smile. "Maybe we can find something you can wear outside of work. You're known for the tags in the ring."

John nodded with a smile. "Sounds good. Sorry if I scared you. I just get passionate."

"It's fine, Babe...just not used to it so much out of the ring I guess." Randy told John before giving him a kiss.

John smiled. The men walked to meet up with the waiting Marc. "Well, we're here. What do you want to do? It better be good. I could be getting laid right now." He said half joking.

"I was thinking one of our old haunts or something." Marc commented as he got up looking. "Damn, Cuz...screw getting screwed...looks like you need to pull a Rip Van Winkle...and I don't mean a Vanilla Ice impression."

"What are you talking about?" John was confused. "I look fine...right?" He looked at Randy.

"You are looking a little...dragging, Babe." Randy sighed. He had a good clue why but he couldn't tell him.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Marc asked.

"Yeah fine...why?" Randy asked, looking over.

"Um...well...rumors and shit." Marc commented. Randy heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes.

John decided to be semi honest. "I take it you're talking about the whole thing with Stephanie?"

"Yeah...People are even asking me shit." Marc exclaimed. "Be honest I even asked Mojo bout it and he said he had no clue. You guys are all the talk again...but not for a good reason this time."

John sighed. "Long story...it is stressful for us...but we're doing okay as a couple. They got this bright idea for a storyline...but it's just a storyline. Ran's going along with it to look like a heel. I assure you we love each other as much as ever and he's not cheating on me."

Marc looked like he may not be fully convinced but nodded. "Okay, Cuz...I think you may need a spa day or something before you go back."

"I look fine. No one at work said I need a makeup girl." John laughed. "Let's go get a bite to eat somewhere. I'm hungry as hell."

"Yeah, sure...you pick the place." Marc told John. Looking him over he wondered if John's co-workers were being nice.

"What worried people will find out, Babe and say you're trying to copy the Miz now?" Randy laughed.

"Me and spa days just do not mix." John laughed. "How about our favorite pool hall? Great place to hang and have a cold one...good music...pool."

"Yeah, that works." Marc commented.

"Why do I see a hustle coming on?" Randy commented.

"From who?" Marc asked.

"Never mind." Randy waved it off.

John laughed. "I'm driving. Let's go." He moved to grab a set of keys off the ring and move to the garage. Randy and Marc followed John out and all got in, of course Randy getting shotgun. John chose one of his beloved Mustangs. It was loud and large, just the way he loved it. He pulled out and they were soon on their way. It felt so good to get out. "I'm starving...I feel a Load Day coming...mmm...big juicy burger with the works." John grinned.

Randy laughed. "I swear you pull that day out at random."

"I haven't had one in weeks...food hasn't been on my mind." John said honestly. "I want to stop at the jewelry store on 5th first if that's okay. I want something before Randy has to go back on the road in a few days and it may take awhile to make."

Marc cocked his head, hearing John say he wasn't thinking about food much lately. That didn't sound right. "Yeah, it's cool, Cuz...something made? Better hope Greg is still on the clock then."

"Babe, you don't need it that soon...but yeah, it's fine." Randy replied. He was touched John wanted a custom piece done.

"I do...be nice to have something special right now." John said as he drove. The longer he was away from the demon the clearer his mind felt.

"That's fine, Babe." Randy commented, looking out the window.

John drove into the town and parked in front of a small jewelry store. "Want to come in too?" John invited Randy.

"Don't want to make it a surprise?" Randy asked.

"Oh, just get going...I'll chill here." Marc yelled from the back.

"Okay...sure." Randy moved to get out.

John led Randy into the small shop. They did some browsing until he pointed into a case. "Right there...isn't it perfect?" It was a medium sized silver medallion with a snake wrapped around the outer edge. The head of the snake was meeting the tail in a complete circle. "I'm thinking that with the center engraved on a leather cord like yours."

Randy moved to look. "A single cord or braided like mine?"

"Braided...with the word Baby on it." John said after a moment.

Randy touched his own with a nod. "I'm paying for it though." He went for his wallet in his jeans.

"Um...okay." John nodded. He knew Randy could afford it. A young woman who worked in the store watched nearby. Randy looked over at her with a smile and raised a hand, motioning lightly.

The woman moved quickly over. "See something you want, Sir?" She smiled brightly.

"Yes, can we please have a closer look at the world serpent piece? The one with the blank disc?" Randy asked, motioning.

"Of course, Sir. It is an optimal piece for engraving and on sale right now." She moved to remove it from the case, laying it on top for them. John leaned to look at it.

Randy moved to pick it up, turning it in his hand to feel the weight of it and look at the construction before nodding. "I would like an engraving done. How soon can that be done?"

"I could have it ready as soon as tomorrow afternoon." The woman replied. " Will you also need a chain for it? "

"Do you have cords like this one?" He lifted his up slightly. "If not can you suggest a place?"

"We do not have any in stock but I can order you one if you wish. It can be rush delivered overnight ." She told Randy. "You wish it to be choker length like the one you have on?"

Randy looked at John then back at her. "Yes, I would say about 20 inches."

She nodded, moving to a computer. "What would you like engraved on the piece?"

"Baby. I don't want it in a flowy script. I would like a text that has personality, but more masculine. Know what I mean?" Randy commented.

"Maybe Old English?" She guessed. She pulled out a book, opening it to show fonts. " I can do any of those. "

Randy started to look. "Won't Old English be hard to read on something that size?" He wondered. "If you think it would work that would be fine. Is the piece coated so the etching can be patinaed?"

"Yes...that would be lovely." She nodded. " The cost for everything would be 400.00. That is for a pure leather cord, the engraving, and the handmade silver piece. "

"That's fine." He pulled out his card, handing it over.

The woman rang Randy up and gave him his receipt. She took his phone number. "We'll call you tomorrow when everything is ready. Hope you enjoy it." John was all smiles. It was the most he had smiled in days.

"Thank you. I'm sure it will be perfect." Randy smiled before saying good bye and heading out with John.

"Thank you so much." John said as they walked. His eyes grew misty, thinking of the day years ago he had given Randy his necklace.

"Of course, Babe." He leaned to kiss John's cheek before moving to the passenger side of the car, getting in.

"Greg not in?" Marc asked. "You guys were slightly faster than I expected."

"Found a piece already crafted...just getting it etched." Randy replied.

"Daddy bought me a necklace to match his." John sounded happy as he got in and started up the car.

Marc chuckled. "I thought you wanted to pick something out?"

"Well, he did part of it...I customized it and paid." Randy replied.

"I fucking love it." John pulled the car out. He seemed so happy.

"Well, that's what matters." Marc told him.


	25. Chapter 25

(Thank you all so much for your feedback and support. Just a little side explanation about the term Daddy often used in our stories for Randy. I noticed it seems to offend a few of our readers. The term Daddy used in the leather/gay community is in no way meant to be related to pedophile activities. Years ago in the leather community there existed two types of Doms/Dommes: Sir/Master and Lady/Mistress. Over the years the term Master/Mistress began to feel too harsh for some in the lifestyle so the whole Daddy/Mommy Baby Boy/ Baby Girl thing began. A Daddy/Mommy is a type of Dom who is more soft and loving than a traditional Master/Mistress. They love, cherish, protect, chasten, and guide their submissive like a parent would. Many leather clubs will ask you if you identify as a Sir/Master/Daddy for reference. Randy in our stories is normally depicted as a softer version of a Dom with John. Because of that, we feel the term Daddy fits him well. If it offends you I am sorry. But I assure you it is quite normal in the LGBT and leather community. I call my wife/Dom Jade Mommy because she fits the loving type as well. I hope this helps a little. If it still bothers you I am sorry but we enjoy using the loving terms.) Rose

John drove a short way until he reached a small local pool hall. It was a cozy looking place with the lights on brightly and music playing. John cut the engine and grinned. "You'll like this place, Ran. Marc and I have been coming here since high school. Good food and cool people."

"No static about being famous?" Randy asked.

"Nah...some of our buddies like to rib John about his actually remembering the little guys...but it's all in good fun." Marc told him. John hopped out of the car and waited on the other two. He rubbed a spot off the side door as he waited.

Marc laughed as he got out. "I'm surprised you don't polish the thing with a cloth diaper." Randy got out, walking around to join them.

"Oh, shut up." John laughed as they walked into the place. It was your typical small town pool hall with everything from pool tables to a fully stocked bar. Music played and people ate and chatted.

"I'll go secure us a table." Marc told the guys, heading off.

"I guess we order food?" Randy asked John.

John nodded. "I'll order...what you want?" He pointed at a menu on the wall.

"I can slack I guess. You mentioned good burgers and fries." Randy told him.

"Yeah...cheeseburger with the works? Iced tea?" John guessed.

"Yeah, sweet if they have it." Randy told him.

John walked over to the cook, standing behind the counter. "Hey, Bill! I'll have three cheeseburger plates with the works...three large sweet teas too." John smiled at the older man.

The man looked over with a big smile. "Hey, Johnny...came out of your ivory tower hmm?" He laughed. "Have a table assignment or you paying out right?"

"I'll pay now. I finally got a few days off to visit my folks." John pulled out his wallet.

"Okay...let's see...Thirty for it all. You can pay when you get them...need about fifteen for the fries." The older man told him. "Jenny's been asking about you." He laughed. "Poor thing is still heartbroken."

"She's a sweetheart...I'm shocked some local guy hasn't been after her." John grinned as he pocketed his wallet.

"I know...someday...well, I'll call when it's ready." Bill smiled before he turned back to the grill.

Marc found Randy and they moved to the pool table they got assigned to them that had a pub table nearby for eating. John walked to join them. "Ordered three platters with the works, Guys. Bill said around 15 for the fries."

"Sounds good...sometimes I wonder if he will ever retire..then again Jerry is the same way." Marc laughed. "Well, go grab some cues and I'll rack us up." He told them as he moved to set the table. John nodded and walked to grab one for each of the guys. A short time passed with John making snarky remarks to his cousin. At one point when it was his turn he bent over the table in a slightly suggestive way, grinning to himself as Randy was right behind him.

Randy smirked shaking his head. "You're just asking for it, Baby."

"God, we don't want to see that shit." Someone at another table called out, but Randy didn't think anything about it. John didn't hear the guys over the music. He just gave Randy a dimpled grin and shook his ass slightly before making the move, hitting a ball into the left side.

"Focus on the shot and not on me, Babe." Randy told him. Marc was laughing when their order was called.

"Want me to get it, Cuz?" He called out to John.

"Sure. Thanks." John nodded. He laughed at Randy. "You just don't want me to kick your ass."

"Hey, Cuz!" John called to the retreating Marc. "Just a minute." He reached for his wallet and pulled out two twenty dollar bills, handing them over.

Marc came back. "Oh, I was gonna have he tack it on the table rental...but okay." He took the money and took off.

"If I thought you would beat my ass I wouldn't tell you to watch the shot instead of trying to put a show on for me" Randy told John as Marc left.

"You know this is a pool hall not a bath house right?" Someone shouted over and Randy's eyes narrowed, knowing it was aimed their way. He moved his head to look around for the source.

John heard it that time and looked the direction of the table. He saw three guys sitting together. "There an issue?" He asked calmly as he walked closer to them.

One man got up that looked almost like a classic skin head type guy that was about the size of Roman. "Yeah, we came here to enjoy a night without needing to see you fags making googly eyes at each other."

Randy took a deep breath as he moved to stand by John if not slightly in front of him. "And we came out to enjoy a good night without a couple bigots causing a big stick because they can't mind their own business."

John's eyes narrowed at the men. "If I want to make eyes at my husband that's my affair. I've seen guys like you in here smack a girl's ass and get to second base in front of everyone. Maybe I don't want to see that."

"Awe, does the little queen have thin skin?" The man mocked.

"I think the beauty parlor around the corner is still open for you bitches." Another man commented. Randy closed his eyes, lightly balling his fists, trying to calm down. He didn't want to say or do something that would get them in trouble.

Before he could Jerry made his way over who was one of the owners. "Is there a problem, Boys?" The older man addressed the three men.

"Yeah...since when do you let faggots in here? This a gay bar now?" Another of the men asked, pointing at John.

"It's not a gay bar...but we don't exclude people unless they are causing trouble." Jerry told them calmly. "Now why don't you three...gentlemen got back to focusing on your game and leave them alone. If you want I can see if there is a different table open I can move you to."

"Why the hell should we need to move?" The first man asked Jerry we were here first. "Get the fag to move somewhere out of our sight...we don't need to see that rainbow shit."

John's jaw was tight with rage as he looked at them. "Look...I just wanted to have a good time with my cousin and husband. Let's not start any trouble here tonight. Do I look like a helpless bitch to you?"

Jerry looked over at John. "It's fine, John...you guys return to you game." He looked back at the other men. "Dave, I think you and your buddies have had enough and need to head out. I warned you before about causing trouble in here."

"You must be fucking joking me." The second guy spoke up.

"I'm not and watch your mouth. Now, gather up and get out." Jerry told them. The men grumbled but moved to go. John turned away and walked back to the pool table. He was shaking slightly with rage.

Marc was looking from the table. "Do I wanna know?"

"Not really...just homophobic jerks." Randy sighed. He looked at John. "I think it was still your shot..or do you want to eat while the food is hot?"

"Let's eat." John mumbled, moving to sit. He looked beyond pissed but tried to calm.

"Sorry, Babe...we know they are everywhere." Randy sighed as he moved to sit. It was a few minutes when Jerry came over by their table.

"You boys okay?" He asked them.

"Yeah...just words...they sting...but sadly it happens." Randy told him.

"It shouldn't have to." Jerry replied. "You boys stay as long as you want and don't worry about the table fees."

"Thanks, Jerry." John offered the man a smile, looking up. "I love coming here...not your fault there are a few bad apples."

"Thanks, John...you know Dave wasn't always that way." Jerry told him. "You also know I hate turning people away unless it is with good cause."

John nodded. "Of course." They enjoyed their meal and then played a few more rounds of pool. "Daddy...we should go soon...I'm ready for a good pounding." John whispered in Randy's ear at one point.

Randy chuckled, shaking his head."Okay. Let's finish this last match...that cool with you, Marc?"

"Yeah, I think I'm getting a little tired anyways." Marc told them. They finished up and cleaned up, checking out the table time even with the bill already covered. When they walked into the cool night air John was in a good mood. He pulled out his keys and neared the vehicle. A light shone down from a nearby street lamp. Marc and Randy walked behind John actually joking for a change when Marc froze in his tracks. "Oh, fuck." He almost whispered with a gasp as the street light showed the the clear coating on parts were scratched and other even deeper.

"What?" John asked as his side was dark in shadows. He moved around to Marc and almost fainted at the sight. "S-Someone fucking keyed my car!" His voice was a mix of shock and rage.

Marc bit his lip. "Cuz...just take a deep breath."

"Fuck, Babe...I'm sorry." Randy commented as he went to look.

John started to shake as he looked his precious car over. "This was my baby! It was still in its original condition!" He pointed at the word Faggot carved into the side. "It was those assholes from earlier! They want a fight with me so be it!" He stormed down the now empty street. "Come on, Bastards! Show yourselves!"

"Fuck." Marc exclaimed running after John. Randy was a few steps behind as he was looking for added damage. Marc tried to grab John's arm. "Come on! I'm sure they're long gone."

"No! I've taken enough from shits like them!" John exclaimed. "They ruined my perfect baby! I don't give a shit if I get in trouble!" He moved to push his cousin away.

"John...file a report with the police...it's not worth jail!" Marc exclaimed. "You don't even know where they are." Randy caught up with them. "Babe...he's right you know...You can get it fixed."

"No I can't! It won't be the same! I'm sure they're hanging around close by laughing!" John's fists clenched. "Come out and fight me you fucks!"

Randy grabbed John's other arm. "Come on, Babe...with all your contacts in the car world I'm sure you know or can find at least one guy that can match the classic color."

"Let go!" John jerked away from them both. "I've been through so much shit lately. Time to take back my balls." He moved to try to walk more.

"John, don't make me do something you will regret." Randy yelled after him.

John just ignored him and kept walking. Marc shook his head. "I knew he'd flip his shit when he saw the car. He has a long fuse but when it blows watch out. There's no stopping his ass. He'll regret it later."

Randy sighed, chasing after John until he could get in front of him. "It's not worth jail." He told John. When John tried to move around him he grab John pulling him into almost a bear hug. "Now calm down and clear your head."

"Let go!" John struggled. Marc came up behind them. "Man, we gotta get out of the street. This looks bad. Can you take him home and tie him up or something?" He tried to laugh.

"That might get him more riled." Randy replied. "Can you get his keys from his pocket?"

John struggled as Marc pulled the keys from John's pocket. "Got them." John jerked in Randy's hold. "I have handcuffs at home." Marc offered.

John made a face. "Ewe...Cuz."

Marc scoffed. "It's from a Halloween outfit, you freak."

Randy smirked before he moved to pick John up, putting him over his shoulder. "You drive." He told Marc. "Just get to the car and open the back."

Marc moved to hurry to the car. "Put me down, Ran!" John warned as he struggled.

"No." Rany stated as he walked. "You're acting like a child so you are being treated like one."

"I'm not acting like a child! I have a right to be pissed!" John shouted.

"Of course you do...but it's not worth going to jail...plus you have no clue where they even are?" Randy told him. "Now stop struggling before you make me fall." John didn't listen but struggled all the way back to the car. Marc had the back door open and was in the front seat by that point. John was sweating and cursing them all. Randy tried not to stumble as he put John inside and followed with himself sitting in the back. "Let's go." Randy sighed.

John gave Randy an angry shove once he was seated. "You had no fucking right to do that! I'm a grown man not some kind of pet dog!" He shouted in outrage. It was like his feelings of anger and helplessness over the past few weeks had bottled up and the car was the last straw. Marc hurried to start the car and pull out.

"Actually as your husband it is my job to try not to have you do something you will regret. If you had found them then what? You would have been in jail or a hospital...then good chance you would get suspended. Good chance it would have made all the dirt sheets." Randy countered, ignoring the shove.

"I don't give a fuck!" John snapped. His eyes felt misty in the car. He was so tired of being attacked and pushed around. He went silent and just looked out the window the rest of the way home. Marc tried not to sigh. Randy closed his eyes, feeling a headache. He wouldn't admit it but his shoulder ached from carrying John with one arm. He lightly tried to rotate the shoulder to loosen it. John's head was turned away and didn't even move. His body shook slightly as he just was lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't even enjoy one night out without one of his favorite cars being destroyed.

Randy couldn't wait to get back to the house. The stress just felt like it kept building. He wanted to hold John and comfort him but he worried John would shove him away or even hit him. When they reached the house John could not even look at the car. He got out and walked almost numbly inside and to the bedroom. Marc watched him go and seemed worried. "Ran, shoot straight with me. What's up with John? He looked like hell when he got here and I've never seen him this bad."

Randy looked at him. "Just stress at work...and all the rumors. I think this was the final straw. I know his family will want time with him and stuff...can you help me out and make sure he gets at least a couple days to rest?"

Marc nodded. "I'll try my best. But you saw how stubborn he is. John is not a guy who can be controlled."

"Yeah, I know...even if you bring video games and play as he passes out on the couch." Randy told him. "Hey, get the car put away...take photos of the damage. I know the owners knew at least one guy...Dave. They can't get scot free. I'll try to look up restorers later."

Marc nodded. "Sure thing...it was John's favorite car here. He jumped on me once because I washed it wrong." He moved to do as Randy asked.

"I'll figure a way to get his baby back in good shape. Night, Marc." Randy told him before he headed upstairs. When Randy reached the room, John was stripped and laying on his side. Unlike his normal almost OCD type neatness his clothing lay scattered on the floor. Randy removed his shirt before moving into the bed next to John. He moved closer to drape his arm over John's middle.

John didn't say a word. He just lay quietly. He felt so angry and helpless, a feeling that he did not like. His life was ruled by Stephanie and Kane to the point he had to wear a plastic cage on his manhood if ordered. He had no say in anything and now this mess when he just wanted to relax. Angry tears burned his eyes in the still of the room. "Babe...I'm sorry...I'm sorry your car got damaged...I'm sorry I said you were acting like a child...I'm sorry I carried you and forced you into the car. I am not sorry though for trying to look out for you and try to protect you. I know you been through and still go through a lot of shit because of me...I can at least try to look out for you when I can." Randy whispered before kissing John's shoulder.

"I know." John said in a low tone after a moment. "Just so tired of feeling like a victim...never being able to fight back. I just wanted a nice evening out...that was my favorite car."

"I know, Babe...I'll take care of it. You know from fixing other babies there are some good restorers that will make it like new. I thought we had a pretty decent evening." Randy told John, kissing his shoulder again before trying to move towards John's neck.

"Until we were called queens and bitches." John said in an angry tone. "I've seen guys flat out humping chicks in there...yet we make them sick."

"And others stood up for us." Randy told John. "We had fun for a few hours after that."

John just sighed. "I feel so tired, Daddy. Mentally and physically. How much more before I break for good?"

"I know, Babe me too...but we are both strong...we can do this." Randy told John as he moved to lay his head back down.

"I think I'll take a raincheck on the sex. Night." John said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, Babe...sure...night." Randy replied before he moved from the bed to strip down. He went to wash down before getting back into the bed.

John laid in the darkness for hours. He just could not get his mind off the laughing faces of the men. Thinking of his car made him want to bash some heads in. He may not be able to do anything about Stephanie or Kane but he could the homophobic jerks. He heard Randy's deep breathing so John carefully climbed out of bed. He dressed in the dark room before walking quietly out. Once in the main room, he grabbed the keys to one of his quieter more modern cars and walked out into the night air. Once on the road again John made the drive back to the pool hall. He asked around about the guy named Dave until one patron told him the gang of men liked to hang out in a building down the street. A part of John knew he was being a fool but he was too pissed off to listen. He parked in front of a rundown looking building and hopped out, walking to bang on the door. He could hear music inside. It was a while before the door opened. Instead of one of the bigger guys John saw tonight at the hall instead he was greeted by a busty redhead in a crop top and a leather mini-skirt. "Hey there." She smiled. Her eyes looked glassy as if she was drunk or high. "What can I do for you?" She asked as she braced her hand on the door frame, looking at John.

"I'm looking for Dave." John said, trying to keep his tone even.

"Dave?...Dave...um...one moment." She commented. She shut the door and some shouting was heard,but the words were hard to hear over the music. John tried to wait although a part of him wanted to barge inside. He didn't want to accidently hurt an innocent woman. The door opened a moment later by the same woman. "He said come on in...he's in the back." She roughly motioned. John walked inside and followed the direction the woman pointed to. He tried not to feel afraid but knew he had to be a man and stand up.

Dave was sitting at a table playing poker with three other men as other stood around. The smell of smoke and booze filled the air. Dave shifted his eyes, seeing John then back down at his cards. "What you want fruitcake?" He sneered.

"Which one of you keyed my car?" John asked coldly. "That car cost more than you all make in a year combined. Somebody's gonna pay."

"Awe...someone damaged your little ride? And you just assumed it was one of us?" Dave laughed as he set his cards down.

He looked and motioned for a couple guys to block the door. "We told you right to your face what we thought of you. Maybe your kind isn't as well like in your home as you thought."

John's jaw tightened. "No...you're just a bunch of assholes. If you think I'm such a weak little bitch maybe you should face me like a man. I'll take you to school, Boy."

"Yeah?" Dave laughed. "Sure."

"Well, let's go outside...just you and me. Do I look like a weak little twink to you?" John got a little closer.

"Out back." Dave told John. There were some mumbles and grumbles but Dave motioned them down. John moved to follow Dave out. He may wrestle for a living but John knew he could hold his own in a fight. He had been a bouncer in a club when he was younger. The back of the place was dimly lit and looked littered with items. Dave smirked and motioned toward John. "Okay, you want to show you're big stuff...don't even have you fairy of a husband to show off for." He laughed.

"He's not a fucking fairy. He's a world famous athlete!" John snapped. He took a fighting stance, moving in to place a timed hit to Dave's jaw. Dave snapped his head to the side but responded aiming for a gut shot. John was quick to move out of the way. "That all you got, Homey?" He mocked. He threw another punch at Dave's jaw. Dave saw it coming this time and moved. The next went for John's ribs. John grunted as the hit caught him. It hurt but the pain only made him angrier. He charged the man, almost catching him in a spear like Roman. As John hit him, Dave actually grabbed a hold to have John tumble with him to the rough ground. As he held John he tried to land knees where ever they would go.

John grunted as he knee caught him in the eye. He could not see for a few minutes but he landed punches blindly where he could. Dave gasped with a few good hits before landing a low blow and stumbling back. John cried out in pain at the piercing agony to his manhood. "T-That's dirty as fuck." He gasped out, trying to get his bearings.

Dave walked back over, stomping a foot down on John's chest. "You said you wanted a fight...not to dance. Now, get the fuck out of here before either I or one of my boys guts ya." He moved his foot away, kicking John in the side.

John felt an explosion of pain when the boot connected with his side. His vision was blurry as he forced himself to his feet. He dragged himself from the room, holding his side as he walked. It hurt to breathe. Dave laughed as he followed John back inside. "Let him through, Boys." He saw as John stumbled. "Yo, Joey, show our guest the way out."

"Don't fucking touch me." John hissed as he walked through the room. He made it to his car but realized he was in too much pain to drive home. His right eye was swollen shut, his ribs felt bruised if not broken. He sighed and placed a call to Marc.

"Hello?" Marc yawned.

"C-Cuz...I need help." John gasped. "I went looking for the shit who trashed my car. We got in a fight...my eye is swollen shut and I think my rib may be broken. I need a ride home." He gave the location of the building.

"Fuck, Cuz...I'll be right there...um...we can't get both cars back...unless you want me to grab a cab?" Marc told him, worrying about leaving a second car near those thugs.

"Fuck it...I hate this...go wake up Randy." John groaned.

"Okay, be there as soon as we can...just try to stay low till we get there." Marc told him as he hopped from the bed and tried to get dressed.

John climbed into the car with a groan. His head was pounding and his groin still hurt like a bitch. "Need to get off, Cuz...keep your phone nearby." Marc told him as he hung up and rushed off.

John closed his eyes. He knew Randy would be pissed and upset when Marc woke him. "Great." He mumbled. Marc rushed to John's house, maybe even breaking the speed limit a few times. He got there and rushed in and up to the bedroom knocking, almost pounding on the door.

"What the fuck. John?" Randy grumbled, rolling over. "Keep the noise down...I know you're pissed...go to the gym." He moaned. He kept hearing the pounding and got up looking. "What the fuck?" He got from the bed and grabbed his robe, throwing it on. He tossed the door open. "What the hell...Marc where's the fire!?"

"John...help….Now." Marc panted.

"What is it?" Randy asked as he turned. "John your...Fuck!" He looked at Marc. "Please don't tell me…"

"He went after the gang...hurt...needs help." Marc was almost rambling.

"Fuck. Go down let me get dressed." Randy told him, shutting the door. He cursed to himself the whole time as he headed down and Marc drove him to the location. John was curled on his side in the front seat holding it. He hoped they arrived before the gang decided to come out and cause more trouble.

It took maybe an hour from the phone call for the guys to show up. Randy got out and moved to John's car. "Babe?" He opened the door. "Fuck, you should have called an ambulance instead of us."

"I'm not that bad. I walked out." John protested. He moved to slowly climb out of the car, holding his side.

"Give me the keys and get in the back." Randy told John, holding out his hand. John obeyed. He handed Randy the keys and climbed into the back with a groan. He could hardly see through the bad eye. As John got into the back there was a loud crash. Randy looked up and in the direction just in time to see Marc running. "Oh, fuck!" Randy yelled before he got into John's car and started it up. "I don't know to be proud or pissed at your cuz." Randy told John as he took off soon after Marc did.

"W-What he do?" John gasped out.

"Just a guess...he pulled an eye for an eye for your car." Randy told him. "I didn't see much...but I think he played dominos with the gang's bikes."

"Fuck." John actually laughed, coughing. " Never thought of doing that. "

"Would have saved a lot of pain." Randy tried to joke. "Now take it easy."

"S-Sorry, Daddy...had to do it." John said before going quiet .

"I understand." Randy sighed. "Should be there soon."

"My eye is swollen shut. I'll have a hell of a shiner." John said almost proudly.

Randy oddly laughed. "Just hope no damage to the socket or anything." They reached the hospital and pulled around to the ER. "Please tell me you have your wallet on you."

"Yeah." John nodded. He spent a few hours in the ER before he was allowed to go home. Thankfully, his rib was only bruised slightly and he had a noticeable swollen black eye. John was told to go home and rest. Randy drove him home once they thanked Marc for the help.

"Well, now you will have to rest." Randy told John on the ride home.

John grumbled in the backseat. "Rest is for old people."

"Tough shit." Randy replied. "You are fucking lucky. What did you think was going to happen?! You were going to go off alone and get them to apologize? They would gravel and say they were sorry then you would just sneak back home whistling dixie like nothing happened?"

"No...I thought I'd kick that Dave's ass and show them we aren't little bitches but he cheated with a low blow." John huffed.

"What, thought he would be a gentleman about it?" Randy asked. "Be glad they didn't roll on you."

John just sighed. "Sorry...I know it was stupid."

"Just glad it wasn't worse." Randy told him. He reached the house, pulling into the drive. John slowly walked into the house and to the bedroom. He stripped down for bed, trying not to wince. "I'll make a nice warm soak for you in the morning, Baby." Randy told him as he stripped down.

"You're so good to me. Better than I deserve." John smiled as he lowered down into bed.

"My job and pleasure, Babe." Randy replied as he cut the light and moved to his side of the bed.

"You can spank me later." John tried to laugh.

"You read my mind...once you heal. I was thinking you deserve to go over my knee for that stunt." Randy replied.

John gave a groan but it wasn't one of pain. "I do...deserve it. I'll take it like a good boy."

"I know you will, Babe...now try to get rest." Randy told John.

"Fuck, I'm never going to get laid." John moaned but closed his eyes.

"Well, maybe my last day here and you take the pain pills...then again the pain may turn you on." Randy chuckled.

John laughed then groaned from the pain. The two men tried to get some rest.


	26. Chapter 26

John's eye looked even worse the next morning. It was the worst black eye of his life. Randy cooked breakfast for them with some groceries Marc dropped off then helped John soak in the tub. Mid afternoon John was laying in bed watching TV while Randy sat nearby. "Fuck...I may need to call Stephanie later and ask for even more time off. My side hurts to breathe." Odd how Mistress turned to Stephanie the longer he was away.

"You can try ,Babe...but a lot of guys including us have worked with bruised ribs...they may be more concerned about that shiner." Randy told him.

"Hurts to breathe." John admitted. "I'll call her sometime soon and see. She offered me time off before."

"True...well you have a whole week...if you have that much trouble Babe want me to go look for the ACE wraps? I know we used to have some in our kits." Randy asked.

"Yeah...maybe." John nodded. His phone went off with a text. "Mind grabbing that?"

"Want me to check it or pass it over?" Randy asked as he got up to grab the phone from the nightstand.

"I'll take it." John reached for the phone. "Oh...the jewelry shop said my necklace is ready for pickup. They must have tried your phone and not caught you."

"Damn...okay. I will look for those wraps and take care of you then go pick it up." Randy told him moving to the hallway closet to look for their first aid kit. John smiled at the thought of the necklace. He was excited to see it finished and to be able to wear it. Randy returned with the kit and opened it. "Let's see here."

"Thanks, Daddy. I know this is not how you wanted to spend your days off." John told him.

"It's fine Babe...let's get you up and get that shirt off." Randy told him as he moved to give John a hand.

"You just want to ogle my chest." John winked as he slowly lifted his t-shirt off and sat it aside.

"Wouldn't mind more than that." Randy commented as he looked. "Damn." He shook his head as he saw how deep the bruising looked. He moved for the first bandage.

"Told ya it hurts to breathe. I was kicked twice with a boot and punched there." John explained.

"I know Babe...I'm sure you would react the same way if the roles were reverse." Randy told him as he had to reach around John to do the first couple wraps before he went to make them a little tighter for support.

"Yeah...true." John waited on Randy to finish and he gave him a smile. "I love you so much. You are the best husband in the world."

Randy moved to help John back into the bed. "I guess that makes you second best." He laughed. "God I'm catching your corniness."

John chuckled. "I wish I had Mr. Slimy or something to cuddle."

"Sorry, they're at the other home." Randy chuckled. "Now just stay put like a good baby till Daddy gets back." He leaned down to kiss John.

John kissed Randy and then turned the TV to give him something to do. "Be careful, Daddy. Take whatever car you want."

"Okay, Babe." Randy told him grabbing his stuff to go out. He took the car from last night knowing it was more understated.

John tried to get comfortable. He sent Stephanie a message. #Went out last night and met some homophobes. Got a bad black eye and bruised ribs. Randy wrapped them. Think I could get a few extra days?#

It was a few minutes before he got a reply. #Send me a photo of your eye and I will see what I can do.# John snapped a photo of his right eye that was swollen almost shut and a dark purple. He sent it to his Mistress. #Only asked for yourself so Randy was okay?# Came a reply.

#Yeah...he's fine. Been taking care of me.# John smiled as he hit send.

#I will need to speak to personnel and let you know. Of course, you can't work in that shape so I doubt it will be an issue. How much additional time do you think you will need?# Stephanie replied with a smile tugging on her lips.

#Not too long. Maybe four days.# John sent after a moment. He decided to lie. #I'm sorry but the cage is gone. I spent hours in the ER and it was cut off.#

#Removed for the ribs. I see. I will decide when you return if it will be replaced or not.# Stephanie replied her face gaining a faint scowl.

#Yes, Mistress. I'll talk to you later.# John replied. He smiled and focused on the TV a while.

#I will be in touch later.# Stephanie replied before she looked at Kane with a faint smile. "Seems your pet got in a spot of trouble." She handed Kane the phone and he looked it over.

"I take it you will be more than willing to pull the strings to get John the time needed." Kane replied handing it back.

"Well of course. That would be silly to put his health in jeopardy."  
"Yes...I'm sure his physical well-being is your first concern." Kane replied trying not to roll his eyes.

"Do you think he's lying about the cage?" She asked, ignoring the comment. " He claimed they removed it for his ribs. "

"It is possible they did it just in case even though there is no metal that should have interfered with x-rays. Some hospitals are overly careful about those things." Kane explained. "He has not really broken many if any rules concerning me so why would he break that one?"

Stephanie nodded slowly. "That's true...not like he can do much in his current state anyway. Randy will be back in two more days."

"And you give the requested four days that will award you a whole week alone." Kane told her.

Stephanie smirked with a nod. "Nice...time without fighting for his attention."

"Exactly." Kane told her. "I would offer to see John...not sure how wise though."

Stephanie grinned. "You miss your good pet. I can see it." She liked that Kane craved John because it freed Randy for her.

"Hey, I like causing him pain he craves...hard to do that if he is in unwanted pain." Kane told her. "He will have family around him I am sure...so my presence may not be a good thing."

"You could send...him. Can't he heal like he did Randy?" Stephanie asked. " Just not too much. "

"It would only block the pain...not really heals. It would also be taxing with no route to recharge." Kane told her.

She nodded. "Okay then. I may allow his punishment to end with the cage. He just better not cross me again."

"Understood. You know I follow your orders. He does and just give the word." Kane told her with a nod of his head. She nodded and left the room.

John fell into a light sleep as he waited on Randy. It was a little while later when there was a light tapping on the bedroom door. John stirred with a yawn. "Come in." He called out.

The door opened a crack and John could he the stuffed head of a caramel colored large teddy bear peak around the edge wearing an eye patch. "I heard you could use a hug." It commented in a bad attempt at a cute tone.

John snorted a laugh. "Hey there. Mr. Snuggle." He moved to get up, wincing.

"Oh...careful now...I know how ouchies are." The voice replied followed by a groan. "Okay, I can't do that anymore." Randy replied as he walked in holding the bear. John could see the large bear had white cloth wrapping his chest as if having an injury.

"I love him!" John exclaimed, moving for the bear. His face lit up as he took the bear, hugging it.

Randy laughed. "Glad you like him...of course when you get better he can too."

John kissed Randy as he walked back to the bed. "I'll leave him here for when we visit." He laid down with the bear.

"Want my cologne on him too?" Randy lightly chuckled.

John nodded with a grin. "So I can smell you after you go."

"I will before I leave." Randy moved over pulling a velvet bag from his pocket before he sat on the bed.

"I talked to Stephanie...I was a bit of a bad boy and told her the hospital cut my cage off. She bought it and said she'll try to get me an extra four days." John grinned.

"Will you actually rest?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "I promise, Daddy. I'll come back a new man."

"Okay, Babe...then I still owe you a spanking." Randy told him. "Now you want your other gift?"

John nodded quickly. "Of course." Randy opened the pouch and pulled out the leather necklace holding it out with the pendant hanging down. John admired the dark lettering. It was simple and masculine and choked him up. "It's perfect."

"I thought so too. I'll put it on when you get up later." Randy told him. "Just rest your side for now." He moved to set the necklace on the nightstand. "So how soon do you think before we get invaded?"

"Mom mentioned coming over for dinner tonight. I told her my ribs were injured so I guess she's cooking here. Sean and Matt may come too."

"Wow, not the whole crew." Randy laughed.

"Some are busy. There may be more." John moved to rest on his side. " I can toss that stupid cage out now. "

Randy laughed. "Guess so...I should look for where Kane hid the extra tabs."

"She said as long as I behave my punishment may be over." John grinned. " I never lie but I didn't want that thing on me after you left. "

"I understand I won't tell." Randy laughed. John tried to get some sleep before his family arrived for dinner. The next two days passed quickly and it was soon the evening before Randy returned to the road. John watched Randy pack from the bed, trying not to feel sad. He wore the necklace and a pair of lounge pants. Mr. Snuggles was on the bed. Randy looked over at times trying not to chuckle as John looked like a little kid pouting while holding his teddy.

"Take care of yourself." John said at last. " I won't see you for a week. " They had not been able to have sex at all as John had been too sore.

"You take care too...I'm sure your mom will keep a close eye on you." Randy chuckled.

"Yeah...It suddenly hit me today why Stephanie was so eager to help. She gets you all to herself for a week." John sighed.

"Damn...I'll make sure I'll have energy for you too, Babe." Randy smirked. "I wonder if she saw that photo you tweeted of your new gift."

John was glad Randy was taking it so well. "I don't know. She'll see it soon though." He tried to smile.

"Well, what can she do except maybe tell you not to wear it around her." Randy told him. "Not like she can order it off when we travel. She never told me to remove mine."

John nodded. "All packed, Daddy?" He looked at Randy's bags.

"I believe so." He moved to relax on the bed near John looking at the large bear. "Hey Snuggles...you're in my spot."

John laughed and moved the bear to the other side. "There you go."

Randy moved closer then helped John move to lay on his chest the best he could without pulling his ribs. "Get in my connection time now."

"I'll really miss you." John said honestly. " Marc promised to come over and hang but obviously it's not the same. "

"Well no shit it's not the same...and I'll miss you too." Randy replied carefully wrapping an arm around John's shoulders. John and Randy spent the evening cuddling. His heart sank when they could not have sex but John knew it was his own fault, not Randy's. He had not been fucked by Randy in so long. The next morning Randy ate and headed out for the airport. John wiped his eyes once he was alone. He knew Stephanie would make sure Randy's sexual frustration was taken care of and it killed him.

Randy relaxed on the plane watching out the window. Without John, he took a commercial flight. When he landed he saw a town car waiting for him instead of needing a rental. "So it begins." He mumbled as he headed over with his bags. John spent the day with Marc trying not to think about Randy. When it came time for bed he laid with Snuggles touching the necklace that reminded him he was Randy's Baby no matter what. Randy's days was normal of work then the hotel. He was already informed about going out to dinner the next few days. He knew it was just so Stephanie could use the excuse of the storyline to get more dirt which of course only made him feel dirtier.

He tried to talk to Stephanie about bringing their tour bus back on the road. Stephanie claimed she would think it over which left Randy with doubtful thinking. More days passed with John slowly getting better. After a week off he packed and made the flight to the city where the WWE was currently at. He worried about Randy and missed him so much. Stephanie finally relented and told Randy they could use the bus, but the rules still applied that they were to report to her suite when called. Randy called John getting voice mail and told him he has news when he got there. Of course last week there was photos and video of Randy looking cozier than business partners with Stephanie. Sadly there was also rumors raised about if Randy was abusive to John because of his extended absence which he strongly denied.

John arrived at the hotel a little leery of his healing black eye that now had turned yellow. He didn't want any fans getting the wrong idea about Randy abusing him. He made the walk up to Stephanie 's suite to see Randy wearing the necklace. Of course, fans were camped out, they always were no matter how hard some hotels tried to keep them away. Some called out for autographs why others just like the attention. John tried to smile and signed a few autographs. He told the fans the truth that he had been hit by a bigot who disliked his being gay but was glad to be back. He did look more rested. A fan thanked him for his time when he was finally free to head upstairs with the key he was issued. John headed up to the suite. He hoped to see Randy there and not his Mistress. Randy was relaxing in the sitting area. Stephanie had gone to tend to business at the arena.

His eyes lit up when John saw Randy. "Hey, Daddy." He sat his luggage down.

Randy looked over getting up. "You know you should have had a bellboy help with those things." He lightly chastised John.

"Yeah...I was careful." John smiled. He moved to hug Randy. " How you been? "

"Honest? Tired...but not too tired for you." He moved to kiss John deeply.

John kissed Randy, letting it linger. When it broke he noticed the younger man had dark patches under his eyes. "Not sleeping well, Daddy?"

"So so...Hey got some good news." Randy moved to sit down.

"So good you're not ravaging me right now?" John partially joked. He wondered if Stephanie wore him out.

"Ummm can your ribs take a ravaging yet?" Randy asked looking. "But yeah...you need to see if James is still looking for a job."

"They'd better...I'm going to be in the ring tonight." John laughed. " Wait..we don't have to stay here? "

Randy smirked. "She cleared the bus, but we still need to come when called...just like when we used to have our own hotel suite."

"That's great. I'll call him right away." John was all smiles. " Kane has been texting...I think he'll ask for me soon. "

"Damn...I want first crack at that ass." Randy chuckled.

"You look so tired, Daddy. You need to rest not fuck." John said seriously.

"I'm fine Babe...just normal shit." Randy told him. "Find out about James though. Then we can go to our room to rest a bit. See how you feel after the show." John nodded. He placed the call to James and got things set up for the bus to arrive the next morning. They then took a nap before it was time to eat and head to the arena.

Randy looked over as they ate. "He can get it out of storage and here that fast?" He questioned about the bus. "I'm not complaining of course."

"Yeah...He said tomorrow night he'll park outside the arena." John told him. He sighed. " I need to get to the makeup girls early to finish covering my eye. Some fans thought you were abusing me. "

"Yeah, I know." Randy replied after a bite of food. "I have had a few sodas thrown as me recently. I don't know if it was because they see me as a cheater or and abuser."

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Daddy. If only they knew how good you are to me...but I can't tell them or it will break storyline." John sighed.

"Yeah, I know...just make sure we keep a full water tank." Randy gave a weak laugh.

John tried to smile but he looked worried. As they ate Kane walked into the suite. He paused a moment, seeing the two men. "John...Randy." John gave a nod at the older man. " Sir. "

"Hello, Kane Sir." Randy replied.

Kane approached the men. "Good to see you back, John. As soon as you are able I want a playtime with you and your Baby. Your Mistress wishes me to teach your Baby how to gain pleasure from working you over as I do."

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. But he's my Daddy now." Kane raised a brow looking at Randy.

Randy looked back at Kane a faint cock of his head and maybe a hint of a smirk he didn't mean to. "Things change with time...this is one of those things...Sir."

Kane gave a nod. "Just don't forget your place with us." His tone was stern.

"Of course." Randy replied pointedly.

Kane frowned. "Anyway, as I was saying Stephanie wishes me to play with you both. It's been a long time, Randy."

"Yes, it has, Sir." Randy replied, of course, thinking not long enough. Kane nodded and walked out after grabbing his phone. John watched him leave. His mouth felt dry from nerves but also slight arousal at the thought of Randy and Kane working him over. It had been a long while for him.

Kane went down the hall a bit before placing a call to Stephanie. Somehow she even worked him back into the company in an off-camera role. There was a long moment before the call was answered. "Hello." Stephanie's voice could be heard.

"Free for a private meeting?" Kane asked. "I can be at the arena in fifteen."

"Um...sure." She replied after a moment. "Nothing serious I hope?"

"Depends...see you soon." Kane hung up and moved to head for the arena. Stephanie tried not to worry as Kane rarely sought her out this way. She was relaxing in a chair when he arrived and let himself in, closing the door behind him.

Kane locked the door so they wouldn't be walked in on. Stephanie looked up from her chair. "What is it?" She asked.

"I need you to come clean with me...Is Randy still your...our pet?" Kane asked, looking at her.

"Of course." She replied, standing to look at him better.

"I think you are growing too personal with him." Kane told her.

"How dare you!" Stephanie snapped.

"You want to deny it? You want me to train him tonight to try to love giving John pain. If he is just a pet why should it matter? John should not be trained to call him Sir! That places him on the same level I am...am I just your pet?!" Kane sneered, leaning in closer.

"No...No...of course not." Stephanie tried to assure him. "But do not forget who pulls the strings around here including yours...both of yours." Her eyes narrowed.

Kane's eyes flashed red with a growl. "Of course...I don't like Randy's behavior though. He lacks respect. He uses my title as a mockery. He grows cocky thinking he has the easy life as your bedmate. He has deemed himself John's Daddy now."

"Interesting." Stephanie replied.

"You are not offended by any of this?!" Kane asked in slight outrage. "I want to show him the business end of a paddle."

"You will do no such thing." Stephanie replied.

"But yet he is still a pet...but I can't treat him as such!" Kane told her.

"You are to train him as instructed...nothing to him." She replied.

"You are deluding yourself that you can win him over with the kid glove routine. He only warms your bed and body because you are attractive and he has no choice. He will never love you...he will never leave John for you. You gave a longer leash by letting them bring their bus on the road what is next?" Kane asked.

"Don't you think with John on the bus I can get Randy alone more?" Stephanie almost purred.

"Not unless he is ordered." Kane replied. "He despises you."

She shrieked, pointing at the door. "You have your orders...get out!" Kane shook his head, leaving. John's night back went even better than he expected. He was a little sore but not as much as he thought he would be. After the show he rode back to the hotel with Randy. He still had not seen Stephanie since he came back.

Kane was waiting for the boys when they returned that night. He kept debating disobeying his orders or not. John paused, seeing Kane. He had wished Randy to be the one to fill him but maybe Kane would allow it. "Sir."

"Evening, Boys...both go in your room and strip down." He replied.

"Both of us, Sir?" Randy asked.

"I don't believe I stuttered...now go." Kane replied.

John gave a shaky breath as he walked to the room he shared with Randy. Was Kane going to hurt Randy? He was afraid because he knew his husband hated pain and had been spared until now. He began to strip down out of his clothing once he was inside, putting it all in a neat pile. Randy followed after John, trying not to feel the nerves forming. He hated the feeling of being exposed in front of Kane. He moved to strip down. He closed his eyes, trying just to focus on John.

"How do you want me, Sir?" John asked once Kane joined them. He wanted to draw the attention to himself.

"Over the end of the bed. You can brace with your hands." Kane told John. "I'm going to show your Daddy how to swing a flogger properly."

John relaxed at the words and nodded. "Yes, Sir." He moved quickly to obey, leaning over the edge of the bed.

"Let me know if your ribs pull too much." Kane told John. He moved to where he had placed his black bag earlier. "Because of your injuries I will not be cuffing or blindfolding you tonight."

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. Thank you. The pain was not too bad at the arena."

"Glad to hear it." Kane told John as he pulled out a leather flogger. He walked back over. "Now, pay attention, Randy." He told him in a cooler tone than he seemed to use with John.

"Yes, Sir." Randy replied.

"Watch how I hold and use it on different parts of John. Mainly the ass and the back of his thighs." Kane told him.

John felt the sweet anticipation he always did before a play session. Somehow, having Kane teaching Randy made him all the more aroused. Kane gave a few lashes over John's ass first. "Make note of how it feels, John from when I do it compared to Randy...so you can offer him feedback."

"Y-Yes, Sir." John groaned out. He could feel his cock already wanting to twitch under him.

"Don't hold back on my account." Kane told John before hitting his thighs next.

"Fuck." John groaned out. "It's been awhile." He paused. "Sir...if we both do well...may Randy fuck me? It seems it's been so long and one of us is always called on."

Kane seemed to debate a moment while still working over John. "If I can give his butt a few lashings during it." Kane tried not to smirk. "It helps to learn the giving and receiving."

John gulped, not wanting to put words in Randy's mouth. "That would be up to him, Sir."

Randy gave a shaky breath. "Okay. Fine." Once again what choice did he have?

"Thank you, Daddy...I missed feeling you." John said gratefully. He moaned as Kane hit his inner thighs.

"That's a good boy." Kane replied.

"Thank you, Sir. Feels good.'' John said. His stance widened slightly to give Kane even more access to his thighs.

"Good." Kane replied after a while he moved to rub over the tinted spots. "You can stand a moment then we can give Randy a try." John stood, of course showing off how hard he already was from the treatment. Kane nodded with a smile. "That's a good boy...now don't hold back..it could be too much of a strain." He looked over at Randy, seeing very little reaction. "Hmm hope he like giving more than he did watching."

John looked at Randy a little shocked. Normally, the younger man loved watching him be used as long as he was enjoying. Was Randy losing interest in him over Stephanie? "He...used to like watching."

"I do…" Randy tried to insist. "I...I think my mind is on the other." He lowered his eyes. He did not want to admit he was afraid of Kane.

Kane gave a faint smirk. "I won't if it is that big of a deal...this time."

Randy gave a shaky breath nodding. "Thank you, Sir."

"I want to fuck you though." Kane replied. "You know...since John will be...occupied." Randy nodded, almost wondering if the spanking would have been better.

"If you want to fuck me you have to get hard." John pointed out the obvious. "Maybe you will soon."

"I will soon enough, Baby...get back down for me." Randy told John. John nodded and moved to bend over the bed again. He braced his hands on the bed.

Randy moved over to Kane, holding his hand out. Kane chuckled, handing the flogger over. Randy walked back over to John looking over. He took the flogger, changing his grip before landing a hit over John's ass. John gave a hard pant at the feeling. Knowing it was Randy made John even hotter. "Like that, Baby." Randy asked thickly before giving a lash in the other direction.

John's body twitched at the hit. "You know I do, Daddy. It's been awhile." His cock was dripping slightly from the heat he felt.

"Remember Sir wants you to give feedback." Randy told John before moving to try to hit the back of the thighs with just the tips. "Plus, I like to hear you too."

"I...like it on my thighs. It's sensitive and makes me want more." John admitted as he widened his stance.

"Feels good...fuck, I'm hard."

"Soon enough, Babe." Randy told him, moving to bend to run his fingers over the marks on John's thighs.

"Fuck." John groaned. " Scratch with your nails...please. "

Randy curled his fingers slightly to let his short nails go over the marks. "I remember how you were with nails."

John's legs trembled. "Oh, fuck...aching so bad I could take you both I think."

"Take us both?" Kane pondered. "You wouldn't walk the next day." He chuckled thickly.

"I wouldn't care...fuck, it would be good." John moaned. Why did Kane bring out the need to please in him?

"I'm willing to try it." Kane smirked. Randy gave a shaky breath, thinking it over. "I'll even take the under position." Kane told them.

"Um...okay." Randy replied, moving back.

"This is gonna be so good." John moaned in a needy tone.

"I think your Daddy is on board too." Kane commented as he moved to strip down himself. "Stand up a moment to relax." John stood, stretching slightly. His body was warm and red from the blows. "Do you even know what you are in for, Boy?" Kane asked as he went to his black bag, removing a bottle of lube.

"Not really...It would be my first." John admitted. He then grinned. " But I love cock. "

"You did mean take us both as in both filling that ass at the same time?" Kane asked the clarify. "Neither one of us are exactly small."

"I...know." John looked to eye both men. His cheeks flushed. " It used to be a fantasy for me...being fucked by two hung men at once."

"Just didn't want a misunderstanding." Kane told John before he moved to the bed. He moved near the head of the bed and moved so he was lounging against the headboard with his legs out. He opened the lube to begin to slick himself. "You will start out by lowering down on me while facing me. Once you adjust to that then we can try to add your Daddy in." Randy bit his lip feeling a little nervous.

"Yes, Sir." John moved to climb on the bed and straddle Kane. It was an odd position for them as normally Kane would just fuck him into the floor. He moved his body until he could lower down on Kane's thick member slowly, moaning as the head breached his ass.

"That's a good boy." Kane told John as he set the lube down and moved his hands to steady John's waist being careful of his ribs. "Come on down and take it all in." Randy gave a faint groan, unsure why seeing that was making him feel hot.

John heard Randy as he slowly sank until Kane was buried inside him. "Like watching, Daddy?" He asked thickly.

"Didn't...think I would...but yeah." Randy replied as he felt heat come to his cheeks.

"It's okay to enjoy seeing your Baby have fun...Makes it better for everyone." Kane told him.

"Feels good, Daddy." John moaned then looked at Kane. " You feel good, Sir. So big. "

"Glad, Babe...hope I can fit." Randy commented as he watched.

"Oh, you should know how resilient bodies can be, Randy." Kane replied. "He can take it I'm sure." He focused on John. "Just move slowly to get use to the stretch for a bit then I will help you get in position for Randy to join us." John began to move slowly, moaning as he raised and then lowered back down again. Randy moved for the lube, putting some on himself. "Keep it handy...you will need more to actually get in." Kane told Randy with a faint moan of his own. "Yeah, you may not be using the blanket tonight." He commented.

"Blanket?" John asked as he kept moving. He could feel his muscles stretching.

"The one we are on top of. Good chance it will be too messy to sleep with." Kane told him. "Okay. Lean forward to push you butt out without moving off of me."

John obeyed, leaning forward to give Randy access. The room was thick with sexual tension. Randy actually gave a shuddering breath at how full John already looked. "Take the bottle and run some down the cleft. Wet the skin a good amount, Randy." Kane told him thickly. "Come on. Your baby wants this so bad from us."

"I'll be fine, Daddy. I've saw it done in videos before." John tried to tell him. Randy moved on the bed behind John and took the bottle, running some of the cool liquid as Kane instructed. He then moved to line the head of his cock to push it slowly alongside Kane's cock, having mixed feeling over it.

"Fuck." John panted as he felt the stretch from Randy. His face was scrunched in pained pleasure.

"That's a good boy...just breathe through it." Kane told him with a dark glee.

"Y-Yes, Sir." John's face showed his conflicted feelings as Randy stretched him even more. He felt he was almost being ripped in two but it almost felt good in a painful way. Randy took his time, panting himself at the confining feeling. He use even more lube at one point until he was as deep as he felt he could go.

"Okay...just hold a moment to let your Baby adjust...then you can begin to move...not too much or one or both of us will pop out." Kane told him.

"Yes, Sir." Randy replied.

John had his eyes closed as he took in the feeling. Randy and Kane were two large men. "Fuck...so full." He panted out.

"And you're being such a good boy about it...feels good doesn't it?" Kane told him.

"Yeah...hurts but in a good way." John nodded quickly. "I love to bottom and feel so full." Randy slowly began to move with a deep moan as a heated wave felt like it want to sweep him.

"Keep that same pace." Kane told Randy before he started to move himself under John so as Randy pulled back he would push in so John was constantly filled with one of the two men.

John's groans of pain soon turned into heated moans. "Fuck...nothing ever felt this good." He admitted. It seemed a hard cock was always brushing his prostate just right. Waves of pleasure almost consumed him.

"Yeah, feels good, Baby...fuck...just take it." Randy moaned as his hands rested under Kane's on John's sexual tension was like a thick haze in the room. John seemed to crave more and more as he moaned loudly. His body shook as the two men took him. Kane smirked as he took one hand to brush John's cock. Randy bit his lip with a groan his body felt so heated.

"That's good...both of you." Kane commented.

"Y-You doing something, Sir?" John asked, knowing what the demon could do. "I feel so hot...needy."

"No." Kane replied. "Just been a while hasn't it?" He panted faintly himself. The smirk to his lips may have told otherwise.

John's head went back at the intense feelings. "Y-Yes, Sir. Fuck, you both feel so good. Trying not to lose it."

"Told you...not to hold back...bad for your ribs, Boy." Kane told him with almost a sneer.

"It's fine, Baby...we can manage." Randy told him with a shaky breath.

"Yes, Sir...didn't want it to end." John could only manage to get out before his body shook. His muscles clenched around the two men's cocks as he came hard, shooting two streams from his own throbbing manhood. The pleasure seemed drawn-out, draining him of every drop of energy he had.

Randy could barely push with the tightening feeling even stopping. "Should I pull out?" He asked.

"Yes...don't want to push him more past that." Kane told Randy as he supported John.

"Of course." Randy slowly more to pull out as he panted, still feeling hot. John slumped to the bed, hardly able to keep his eyes open. He felt so drained after the wrestling, whipping, and then sex. Kane made sure John laid comfortably before he eyed Randy. He moved from the bed and motioned. Randy gave a shaky breath and moved until he was next to John on his hands and knees. Kane moved for the lube to slick himself.

"Don't worry...don't think it will be long for either of us." He told Randy thickly.

"Ye-yes, Sir." Randy panted as he felt the bed move behind him.

"Damn, you lost even more meat back here, Boy." Kane commented.

"Um...yes, Sir." Randy lowered his head, almost feeling embarrassed.

Kane moved until he could use his hands to part Randy's ass and guide himself to push inside. Randy bit his lip as he sudden hard stretch. He moaned at an unexpected almost sweet bliss. "Yeah, that's it." Kane told him. He filled Randy fast before he took a hold of Randy's waist. He pulled back then drove forward. Randy had to almost bury his head in the pillow to muffle his own sounds as he body was beginning to get rocked. Kane continued, his hands gripping hard as his teeth began to bear at the strain. As he reached his own end he moved a hand, dragging two nails along Randy's lower back, causing the young man to cry out. As he cried out he climaxed hard, hitting the bed under him. It was so strong and hard he collapsed in a heap under the larger man. Kane just smirked as he moved to gather his belongings and leave the room.

John was passed out cold, sound asleep next to Randy. Stephanie was in the front room and saw Kane leaving the bedroom. She raised an eyebrow. "How did it go?"

"He took to it well...both were...spent though." Kane smirked with a brief flash of red to his eyes. "I need a shower." He headed for the main bathroom. Stephanie tried not to worry at the smirk. She stood and walked to John and Randy's bedroom. The room smelled of sweat and sex as she walked inside to look them over. Both men were out cold. John laid on his good side while Randy was passed out face down. Two scratches could be seen on Randy's lower back much like the ones that had marked John's since Kane started to train him.

Stephanie frowned as she had told Kane not to work Randy over. She left the room and closed the door. It seemed she would have to have a chat with him later. Kane came out from the bathroom a few moments later wrapped in a towel. He moved for his suitcase to look for sweats. Stephanie glared in his direction. "I checked the boys out...why is Randy scratched like John when I told you not to work him over? He was to be trained only."

Kane looked with a narrow of his eyes. "He wasn't worked over...he was fucked." He smirked faintly. "The little marks is what got him off in the end. Trust me...if I wanted him worked over it would have been a lot more."

Stephanie did not look pleased. "Did he agree to be taken...you could have had John. He's always up to be used."

"John was used first...by us both...even with his injuries...we were still in need when he was done. If we continued to use him his injuries would have been worse." Kane told her.

Stephanie nodded after a moment. "Okay then...Randy will be with me tomorrow night. John got his night with his...Daddy."

"Your call of course." Kane told her. "Even though I was involved."

Stephanie nodded. "They don't need to be together all the time. John becomes too needy I think."

Kane nodded. "Of course." Kane pulled the pants on."Now, would you mind moving so i can pull the sofa bed out?"

Stephanie moved for Kane. "Night to you." She moved to her own room. Kane set up for bed then got in, trying to get comfortable. If it was his call he would have the nice second bed and their pets would have the pull out or better the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

The next few months passed and things were hard on John. It seemed he never saw Randy anymore. Stephanie made sure Randy had all his storylines with her and he was lucky to see him one night a week. It got so lonely on his bus. This was not the life John had envisioned with Randy when he said his wedding vows. He loved the younger man but it was taking a toll on their relationship. At times it seemed he saw Kane more than Randy. John knew Randy was powerless to change it so he never complained. A part of him worried Randy was falling for Stephanie, especially when he would smile on camera with her, holding her close. Randy was back in his locker room one night with his head down. The grey hairs were showing more in his beard and slightly on his head when he wasn't buzzed short. John didn't even share a locker room with him for the sake of the storyline and he hated every second. He couldn't wait for the next time he and John would have a couple days off the road. He just needed the time off to decompress and reconnect with his husband.

As if on cue his phone went off with a text message. John's theme song played. Randy reached for his phone, opening the message. The message was short but filled with so many emotions that could not be described. #I miss you so much. It hurts.# John had not written Randy in days.

#Know the feeling. Seems like they keep our schedules crossed...more like she's having them cross.# Randy replied with a sigh.

There was no reply for a few minutes. When it came it sounded almost hopeless. #Yeah. Have a good evening.# John wanted to cry as he hung his head in his own locker room. Stephanie never allowed them to be together. What was the point of crying over it? He touched the necklace Randy had given him as he sighed and moved to pack up to head to his bus.

Randy took his phone, opening the camera. He held up up, recording a video. "Baby...don't forget I always love you." He recorded. Without the makeup girls help, John could see the bags forming under Randy's eyes more, how tired and empty they looked when he wasn't talking. The frown lines as they formed on the corners on his mouth after he made his declaration. He then hit send before he went to pack up. John could not hold back the tears as he watched the video. He did not know even how to reply without breaking down. He finally sent a reply via text message. #I love you too. It hurts every night.# He forced himself away from his phone to head out of the arena.

Randy knew as normal there was a town car waiting for him to either take him to a nice restaurant or the hotel. He hoped it was the hotel and he could actually get sleep. He was feeling more and more like an over used sex toy that the batteries were dying on. More days passed without either man able to see each other. By this point, John had almost given up. He resigned himself to a life alone to protect Randy and keep him from harm. He felt empty and alone. He passed Kane one night at the arena after a show wrapped up. "Hey." He nodded almost numbly.

"Hey, John." He commented over his shoulder before turning.

John walked closer to Kane. "You see Randy lately?" He asked in a low tone as they were mostly alone.

"Well, at the suites." Kane told him, looking around. He then motioned John to follow him. John followed after the larger man. Kane led John to an empty conference room. "Okay...talk."

"I just asked if you've seen Randy lately." John's eyes were lowered slightly. "I haven't seen him in over two weeks. Whenever I ask Mistress tells me I'm being too needy."

"I have...I know he thinks of you still." Kane told him.

John's jaw was tight as he fought emotion but he nodded. "Thank you. Tell him the feeling is mutual. Guess I should...get to my bus."

Kane gave a faint smirk. "In the next town...go talk to Dr. Jones...tell him you need time off for...exhaustion...don't mention me though."

John nodded. "Okay." He moved to go but then paused. "Does he love her?" He asked thickly. He knew Kane would not lie to him.

"From all I read...no." Kane replied.

John cracked a small smile. "Good to know." He walked from the room to face another night alone.

John used to love wrestling and he still did but a part of him felt tired. He hated the looks of sympathy from Cody every time Stephanie and Randy were in the ring together. A few weeks after talking to Kane John spoke to Dr. Jones and was able to get a week off. He tried to contact Randy a few times but never got a reply so he flew to Florida alone. Once he was home, John went to the master bedroom to unpack. The large house felt so empty. Tears ran from his eyes as he saw the stuffed snakes and thought of Randy. They had not kissed in weeks or had sex in even longer. It felt like a breakup. He may have a necklace saying Baby but Stephanie had Randy every night in her bed.

As John was unpacking, he could see steam coming from out of the bathroom. John felt a little confused. Randy was on the road with Stephanie and his housekeeper didn't use the shower. He decided to wait, not wanting to barge in if his dad had decided to stop by. John didn't really hear anything coming from the other room. He was almost done unpacking when he finally heard movement. John was sitting on the bed by that point. His nose picked up the all too familiar scent of Randy's spicy cologne. His heart raced as he looked toward the bathroom door. He hadn't seen Randy in weeks...it felt like an eternity.

Randy had come out from the bathroom with his head down, running a head towel over his head and another towel wrapped around his waist. John's mouth went dry at the sight. "Daddy?" He said in a low tone.

Randy lifted his head a look of shock showed in his tired eyes. "Didn't know you had off, Babe." He walked closer slowly as if unsure.

John's heart hurt as he looked at the lines in Randy's handsome face and how tired he appeared. "I asked for the week off." He said at last. "I did try to text a few times."

Randy looked down. "I...um...I don't remember getting and messages or calls from you recently."

"I tried several times." John paused a moment. "You look like hell...like you need to sleep for a year."

"Honestly...you don't look much better...guess that's why we got granted or ordered the time off." Randy told John with a dry chuckle.

John nodded. He wanted to touch Randy so bad but things seemed awkward after weeks of no contact. "How long you get off?" He asked.

"Week." Randy told John. "Well week and a half." He looked John, over feeling the same awkwardness. "Um...can I get a hug?"

John stood and walked slowly until he could hug Randy. "I haven't seen you in so long." He said at last. "You were coming to my bus every night and you just stopped altogether."

"Not by choice." Randy whispered before he moved to hug John close, not caring if he dropped the towels. John could feel as Randy was beginning to shake.

"You okay?" John whispered against Randy's bare chest.

"Just tired." Randy tried to tell John but his voice was getting choked up. "Trying to be strong. Miss you so much...miss everyone...fe-feel so alone."

John closed his eyes. His tears wet Randy's chest as he remembered every lonely night. "Me too." He said in a harsh tone.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this...living like this." Randy almost whispered as if speaking his thoughts out loud.

"I feel the same way...but what else is there?" John asked. "We try anything we could end up some kind of vegetable or worse."

"I wou…" Randy sighed. "Sorry, Baby...Sorry...mind went to a dark place." He wrapped his arms a little tighter around John.

"Don't you dare think of leaving me." John said in a hoarse tone. "Not even in your head. I need you."

"I'm sorry, Baby...I know I shouldn't think that...can't help it at times. You're all I have good...I fear I do something she would hurt you...not me...actually I know she would." Randy told John as he moved back to cup John face before leaning to kiss him deeply. His lips tasted salty from their tears. John just took in the feeling. He took comfort in the passion he felt in Randy's kiss. A small groan came from his throat.

Hearing John, Randy began to moan as well. He moved to kiss the side of John's neck. "Fuck, I need to feel you so bad...I never want to let go." Randy husked by John's ear.

John shuddered as Randy's lips felt like fire on his neck. "I...want you so bad. Last time I felt you was the DP with Kane."

"The rational part tells me we should rest...the other part says fuck the hell out of you then we can pass out for the rest of the week." Randy told John as he moved a hand to begin working on John's belt.

"You mean, you only want me once?" John tried to joke as his breath hitched. Randy was almost ripping his clothing off. He was like a man starving.

"We will see what our bodies can take." Randy told John, nipping the side of his neck as he got the shorts loose and down. He then moved to begin bunching the shirt. John raised his arms so Randy could pull off the shirt. Their harsh breaths could be heard in the room. Randy tossed the shirt to the side. "Step out of those and get on the bed on your back...I want to fuck you...but also make love to you." Randy told him thickly with a pant. If John's eyes roamed he could see Randy was more then willing and able to fill that statement as his manhood stood full and ready.

John moved to finish stripping and climbed on the bed. "I have lube in the nightstand." He spoke as he laid down on his back, spreading his legs slightly.

"I think I remember." Randy faintly smirked as he moved for the nightstand on John's side of the bed.

John watched Randy from the bed. "Damn. I thought of you so many nights...wanted you."

"I know the feeling, Babe...I know the feeling." Randy replied as he got the lube out and wasted little time opening it and applying it to his cock with a shaky breath.

"Kane was behind this...he told me to ask off this week but not mention his name. I should have guessed." John had to laugh.

"Last we will speak of them this week...okay?" Randy asked. "Last I will say is I don't think she would be happy...but I don't give two shits right now."

John nodded. "Come and take me, Daddy. I want to feel my husband fill me up."

Randy climbed in the bed and moved until he had John's legs raised on his shoulders so he could position himself to push in with a heated moan. "Mmmm fuck."

John moaned at the sudden stretch. "Fuck...it's been awhile...feels good though."

"Yeah...too long, Babe." Randy panted as he pushed all the way until he was balls deep. John looked up at Randy as they connected fully. His chest heaved as he fought tears. He thought he would never get this chance again. Randy could see almost the struggle and pain in John's face. He slowly leaned down to kiss him lightly before he began to roll his hips.

"Never thought I'd feel you again...so good though." John told him thickly. His hands reached up to grip Randy's back.

"Well, you have me now, Baby." Randy told him thickly as he tried to take longer strokes with a moan.

"Promise me somehow you'll always find a way back to me." John said urgently. "Don't leave me for weeks again...even if it's a secret locker room meeting."

"I'll try to find something, Babe...talk more later." Randy told him. He didn't want to think about those thing in this moment as he moved to shift angles, giving slightly harsher thrusts.

John hooked Randy's head, pulling the younger man down to him. "Promise me." He repeated harshly. He moaned at the thrusts.

"I promise...somehow I promise." Randy replied. John mashed their lips together with a groan. His back arched at the heat flooding him. Kissing was one thing Kane never did. It was reserved for Randy alone. Randy moved to hook a hand behind John's head holding them close as his lips parted slightly against John's giving a hungry moan. John's tongue moved inside Randy's mouth to taste him fully. He hoped he was giving his husband a feeling Stephanie could not duplicate.

Randy's moans grew deeper at the feeling of their tongues rubbing along each other. His one hand still held John's head close as the other gripped John's thigh as it rested near his shoulder. John cried into Randy's mouth as he came. It had been awhile for him and his body could not take any more stimulation. Randy panted as he broke the kiss. "Damn, Babe...should I continue or jerk off?" He asked as he slowed down and shifted so he would be pounding against John's prostate as strongly.

"Go ahead. I want to feel you fill me." John said quickly.

"Okay, Babe." Randy panted with a moan before he started to move faster again. "Feel so good, Baby." Randy only lasted a couple minutes before he reached his own peak. His head went back with a moan as he flooded John. He pushed himself to pull out and fall next to John on the bed.

"That was good." John panted out. He closed his eyes.

"Yeah...very." Randy replied in kind. "Fuck...can we wait to clean?" John mumbled a yes as he felt himself drifting off. "Great." Randy yawned as he moved to drape an arm over John's waist, not caring about John's release on him. John slept like a baby until evening. He woke and at first was confused to see someone sharing his bed. He smiled, seeing it was Randy. He looked lovingly at the younger man in the fading light of the bedroom as the sun began to set. Randy was laying on his stomach. Something caught John's eye. Randy had a mark on his lower back area that looked like the one Kane had left on him. John wondered when that happened. As far as he knew Stephanie kept Randy all to herself. John reached to brush his hand over the mark, tracing it lightly.

Randy groaned slightly shifting at the touch but not waking up. John raised a brow at the groan. His finger traced the mark again. Randy made the same sound this time with a faint pant as he shifted to lay more on his belly then his side. John could not resist. He had to experiment. He moved to lean down so he could place his lips over the mark, kissing softly along it. "Oh, fuck." Randy whispered in a hushed gasp as his hip wanted the grind down into the bed under him. John felt heated by the response. He sucked lightly, letting his tongue trace it. Randy gave a moan, turning his head more towards the pillow shifting his knees slightly. "Fuck me." He mumbled .

John's eyes widened as his lips left Randy's skin. He had not topped his husband in years since Randy discovered he was more a top. "What?"

"Hmm?" Randy's head moved, opening his eyes. "Wh…Hey, Babe." He shifted a bit with a pant. "Damn."

"You asked me to fuck you." John said, looking. " I touched that mark on your back and you were moaning. "

"Mark?" Randy moved to roll to look at John, biting his lip feeling his cock brushing the blanket. "Fuck, feels sensitive."

"There's a mark on your lower back like mine. I touched it and you asked me to fuck you." John moved to show Randy his own back.

"That one scar that never healed fully? How the fuck...damn it." Randy groaned, flopping his head back on the bed.

"Kane did mine...I don't know when he got to you...but I kissed it and you were grinding the bed." John stated.

"He must have done the same to me. Fuck, I feel hot." Randy bit his lip again as he tried not to shift.

"Would you do something?" John rolled on his stomach. " Kiss my mark...I want to see how it feels. "

"Um...yeah sure." Randy moved over by John and shifted so he could brush his lips over the faint scratch.

John closed his eyes as heated feelings wanted to stir his body. "Mmm..." He moaned softly .

"Remember...I used to touch it in the past?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah you did...but lips are more intense." John panted. " Why did you ask me to fuck you? "

"I...I don't remember saying it...but I do feel that odd...want." Randy told John. "Fuck, what did he do to me?"

"I noticed when you touch it I feel so hot...almost an ache to be filled." John observed. " Guess it's his way of making us crave him. "

"Damn...yeah...interesting...but I hate not having the control. I don't remember...um...being with him except that one time." Randy told John.

"What one time?" John asked. He shifted as his cock was hard.

"The night we were with you...after you passed out. I was so worked up still." Randy told him.

"Oh...lay on your stomach again." John said thickly. Randy gave a shaky breath as he moved. John bent to place his lips over the mark again. He sucked lightly then harder, tracing it with his tongue.

Randy moaned again. "Fuck, Babe...dr-driving my nuts there." He fought not to grind against the bed as he body grew hot and it ached to be used.

John paused. "I don't normally top...but I can try if you want."

"You...a toy...something I don't care." Randy replied in an uncommon almost needy plea.

"Fuck." John exclaimed at Randy's words. He moved to look for the lube from earlier. In a few moments he returned to the bed. "Hate to see us both worked up and aching the same time."

When John moved Randy shifted up on his knees. "Guess we need to be careful of that." He panted as his cock was hard under him.

John carefully moved behind Randy and guided himself in. He gave a moan at the tight warmth around his cock. "Imagine getting each other worked up...then using a two sided toy to fuck ourselves."

"Fuck, Babe." Randy panted and groaned at the stretched feeling and the mental image. "I would deal with fucking you with a vibrating plug in."

John groaned. "That's hot...I feel good?"

"Yeah, Baby...just what I needed...keep going." Randy moaned out with a lick of his lips. John pushed in until he was seated fully in Randy. He waited a few minutes and then began to move. It felt so odd after years of always bottoming. Randy panted with his moans. "Damn, Babe...good...mmmm"

John tried to set a good pace. It did feel good. It just wasn't him though. Seeing his husband so needy and almost a craving bottom was so strange. "Glad, Daddy...enjoy." He panted. Randy panted, his body almost straining before he moved a hand to begin touching himself.

John could feel Randy's need and it drove him to please him in the darkening room. He changed angles to see if he could send the younger man over the edge soon. Randy's head pushed back with a gasp. "Yeah, right there, Babe...feels good...so hot."

John kept the same angle and action. A part of him felt insecure. Was this what Randy secretly wanted from him? Was all the talk of being a top and hating to bottom a lie to make him happy? "Glad, Daddy...cum for me."

Randy body gave a shudder at the words. "Yeah, Babe...so close." He moaned as he jerked his cock before John could feel Randy tighten around him before thick ropes of his climax could be seen. He panted as his body relaxed except for his heaving chest.

John had never seen Randy cum so hard before. He slowly pulled out. "Never knew you loved bottoming so much."

"I...I don't normally." Randy panted. "I think...somehow it's that...thing." He licked his lips, looking at John. "What about you, Babe?"

"I'm fine." John tried to smile as he turned on a lamp. " You relax. " He was already starting to lose his erection. The older man got off on being dominated and used not being in charge.

"You sure, Baby?" Randy questioned.

John nodded. "I got off earlier. We slept all day. Guess I'll go wash and see if I can make us some food. It's after 8. I think I have eggs and ham." He moved to the bathroom to clean.

"Guess I'll shower after you, Babe." Randy called after him. John sighed once he was alone in the shower. He had never seen Randy so needy. He feared Randy was being turned into Stephanie 's pet and he was losing his Viper. Randy closed his eyes, relaxing in the bed. He then felt a cold shiver as he almost felt sick from a thought in his head. He shook his head, opening his eyes trying to clear it.

John walked out a short time later with a towel around him. "Go on, Daddy. I'll go cook us a late meal."

Randy jumped as he was lost in his thoughts as he moved from the bed. "Okay, Babe. Want me to meet you down there?"

"Sure." John agreed. He took off the towel and grabbed a pair of shorts. Randy moved to get into the shower and clean. John tried to relax as he cooked eggs and ham in the kitchen. It felt to him everything had been ripped from him. He was lucky to see Randy a few times a month and now his husband got off more on being used. At times he felt like tossing in the towel to Stephanie but he loved Randy too much.

Randy came down about fifteen minutes, later looking more awake and refreshed than earlier. John had egg omelets on the table prepared. "Guess we get breakfast for dinner." He tried to smile.

Randy smiled back. "That works...feel famished." He moved to sit. The two men dug into their food. John made small talk as they ate and tried not to dwell on their play time. Randy'smind seemed to drift at times. "Babe...can I make a suggestion? About earlier?"

John looked up from his food. "Sure. What?"

"Try to avoid that mark." Randy commented. "I appreciate what you did...but we both know it isn't your thing...and it felt good...something in me needed it...but...well, afterwards it just didn't seem right."

John nodded. "Okay." He said quietly. " I just want you to be happy. "

"Baby...you do make me happy. Fuck, when I saw you today...first time we were together...I was very happy. I missed you like crazy." Randy tried to tell John, hoping he was believed.

John offered a smile and nod. "Okay." They finished the meal and watched a movie before bedtime.


	28. Chapter 28

(Hope you enjoy the update.) Rose and Jade

The week passed peacefully for them and it was time to return to the road. Just as John expected Stephanie had Randy back in her suite the first night. He wrote Kane a text message on his bus. # I want to thank you for what you did. The week with Randy was wonderful.# Demon or not if not for Kane he would never see Randy.

#Don't mention it...really. I just like a relaxed and happy boy.# Kane texted back.

John actually smiled at the words. #It meant a lot. To us both. Call if you ever need me.# He didn't love Kane but sometimes when Randy was away he felt lonely and longed for the chance to serve and be dominated by another man.

#Of course John. Maybe sometime I will get my own room and have you come. It would not be wise for people to maybe see me coming to your bus. That or raise questions with your driver.# Kane replied back with a faint smirk.

#Of course. Especially with rumors of Randy and Stephanie.# John agreed with the older man. He hated feeling so lonely and thinking of Stephanie cuddling Randy. She never seemed to call for him anymore. A part of him wondered how she sated her dark side he knew was so strong in her sadistic mind. She was always so sweet to Randy now.

#Next town. I will send you my room number. It won't be a suite.# Kane replied..

#Yes, Sir.# John typed. A part of him felt guilty but Randy knew about Kane and there were no feelings involved. Plus, it seemed the more he kept Kane happy the more he had a valuable ally. John sent Randy a message, doubting he would get a reply. #Love you, Daddy. Hope you have a good evening. Miss you.#

Sadly, as John suspected no reply came. Unknown to the men John's number was placed on a block on Randy's phone so they were never delivered. John sighed when no reply came. He touched the necklace he always wore unless in the ring and then tried to sleep. He played over all the good moments he had shared with Randy over the past week in his mind.

The following week at the next town John was starting to fall into depression again. He never saw Randy and every time he tried to text he never received a reply. What happened to Randy's promise to keep in contact with him? How hard was it to reply to a message? John passed Randy in the hall one night. He gave the younger man a look of hurt and anger as he passed him without saying a word.

As John was warming up in his locker room there was a knock on the door. John made a shocked face and walked to open the door. It was rare for him to get someone knocking this time of the day. Cody was standing there with a concerned look to his face. "Hey, John."

"Hey, Codes. Come on in." John stepped aside. He was actually grateful for the company.

Cody looked around as he walked past John. "Hey how soon till your match?"

"I still have awhile yet. I'm at the middle of the night." John said. He shut the door.

Cody nodded. "I know something is up...I know for some reason you two feel you can't confide in me anymore...just want you to know whenever either of you are ready I'm just a call away...okay?" John nodded. His head lowered as he began to shake. Silent tears ran down his face. Cody stepped closer, putting a hand on John's shoulder. "Come with me...okay? I may have something to cheer you up."

John took a few moments to compose himself. He wiped his eyes quickly and nodded. "Sure, Codes." Cody tried to give John a reassuring smile before he led him out of the room and through a few different hallways until John could see Bray outside a room.

"Ah, good you got him, Man." Bray smiled warmly before he went to open the door. "Your surprise is inside. I hope it's a good one." Cody shot Bray a look over the last line.

John looked confused but nodded. "Um, thanks." He walked to step inside the room. When John walked, in Bray shut the door behind him. It looked like a storage room of some kind. Out of the view of the open door John could now see Randy standing by the side wall, his arms folded and head down.

John walked closer to Randy. He felt a mixture of anger, pain, and longing. Randy head the door then the footsteps before he slowly lifted his head. "I promised you I would find a way to see you didn't I?"

"Yeah." John's tone sounded hurt. "I haven't heard from you in days. Is it too much to ask you take five minutes to reply to one of my texts?"

"Whoa...take a breath, Baby." Randy told John, putting his hands up in defeat. "What texts? I haven't heard a thing from you since we left home."

"You've got to be joking! I've sent you at least one text every night...never got a reply. I tell you I miss you..." His voice trailed off as he turned to face a wall.

Randy reached to grab John's shoulder. "Babe...I never saw any messages." Randy pulled out his phone. "Check it yourself."

John took the phone and looked in the message log. His rage turned to confusion. "I don't understand...does Stephanie delete them at night?"

"I don't know how if she does." Randy replied. "But I swear I never saw or heard any messages." He pursed his lips. "Um...open you log...does it even show they were delivered?"

John pulled his own phone out to look it over. "Fuck...It says none were delivered. I'm sorry for jumping on you."

"It's okay, Baby...is that why you were shooting daggers at me tonight?" Randy asked.

"Yeah...sorry. I thought you forgot about me." John admitted. "It's so hard being in a marriage and never seeing your husband. I thought we were going to be allowed to be together and just serve when called. She is cutting me out totally. You ever ask her?"

Randy lowered his head. "I did a few times...normally says you are busy with other duties." He heaved a sigh. "I think I somehow...um...shut down around her. I hate it...hate her."

"Please, try to talk to her. I need you. Not just secret meetings once a week. Our marriage won't last this way." John said softly.

"Why do we both have a feeling that's her plan?" Randy lifted his head again as he put his phone away and move to pull John in for a hug.

John buried his head in Randy's chest. "I don't get it...if she's not rough with you why am I never called? I know she needs that side sated too. I would be happy to do it to see you."

"I...I can suggest it." Randy told John. "I think she watches videos. Seems she gets worked up watching the act more than doing them herself."

"Like porn videos?" John asked, confused.

"More like twisted home movies." Randy swallowed hard. "Some taken when we were in Connecticut...others inside the hotel rooms. I guess Kane films them for her."

It took John a moment to let it sink in. "Wait...she's watching videos of me and Kane?" He didn't know of anyone else who played with Kane.

"Mostly...at least from what I have watched." Randy bit his lips. "It seems like she wants me to watch them, hoping I would like the idea more."

"I guess I don't mind." John said after a moment. " At least you can see me some way. "

"I prefer to see you in the flesh though." Randy replied before he moved so he could cup John's face to kiss him deeply. John kissed Randy back, parting his lips with a moan. Randy took the silent invitation, deepening the kiss and moving to pull Jonh against him with a moan, feeling the heat between them.

The men continued to kiss. Eventually, John ended up with his back to the wall. He groaned, closing his eyes as Randy kissed the side of his neck. His erection rubbed against Randy's covered cock, creating blissful friction. Randy reached a hand between them, cupping John's cock. He moved his lips up by John's ear. "If I knew we had time I would fuck you against the fucking wall right now."

"I...wish too." John moaned softly. Heat made his body tingle and goosebumps form on his skin.

Before Randy could even try to make another move there was a knock on the door. "Fuck." He panted as he stepped back from John.

John felt disoriented as he blinked. His face was flush from the heat he felt and he was standing at attention. He forced himself away from the wall. Randy looked at John and motioned him to stay before moving to the door, looking out. "What's up?" He asked, looking at the two men.

"Sorry, Ran, my man." Bray started. "Seems Creative to searching for you. Something about a promo tonight."  
"Fuck." Randy grumbled. "Okay...thanks, Guys...just give us a few minutes."

"Yeah...yeah. We gave them the slip for you for now." Bray told him, still unsure why the married duo was sneaking around like two teenagers hiding from their parents.

Randy ducked back in the room and tried to straighten his outfit. "Sorry, Babe...need to run."

John's eyes lowered as he nodded. He was so hot and wanted Randy so much. He knew he would be alone again. "Okay...see you around." Randy moved to kiss John's cheek before taking off out the door and down the hall.

It was a few moments before Cody cracked the door open. "Is it clear?"

"I...need some time." John said in a low tone. " Just go...I'll be out later. " He felt the few minutes with Randy had only teased him. He wanted time alone to gather his feelings.

"Okay...talk to you later." Cody replied before closing the door again. John tried to make the ache in his cock go away as well as his heart. He left the room awhile later and put in his night of work before heading to his bus. He almost wanted to get drunk to avoid the loneliness. Randy felt almost as empty and alone as John. Of course he had an attractive woman next to him. It wasn't the same though. He kept wondering when would he or John reach a breaking point and expose everything.

John actually debated messaging Kane as the older man never got back with him. He wrote a message finally. #Sorry to bother you...wish my services...I'm a little frustrated and depressed.#

It was a few minutes before he got a reply. #247 The door will be cracked.# John left his bus and walked to the hotel. A part of him could not believe he had offered himself. He reached the provided room number and stepped inside. Kane was sitting by the window. "Wish to talk first?"

John was surprised by the words as he closed the door. "Just having a hard time, Sir...lonely. Mistress has Randy every night and I never see him. I just never pictured it would be like this."

"She does seem to have her own agenda now...different than when this started." Kane replied.

"I thought we would be allowed to be together unless called. She never calls for me...it's like he is her boyfriend." John lowered his head.

"Do you wish to room in the suites again?" Kane asked. "It will mean hearing things again...but also maybe seeing him more."

John nodded. "Yes. Anything is better than this. You haven't called me in weeks...I was honestly surprised."

Kane nodded. "I was trying to give you more freedoms...I guess I didn't not see the flaw in that." He stood up, looking John over. "I will speak to Stephanie about expending the accommodations to you again." Kane looked to be thinking...debating but remained silent.

John nodded. "I appreciate the freedom...I just get lonely at times. And I long to be used...miss the pain and pleasure of being with someone."

Kane slowly stood up. "Then strip and move to the bed now." He addressed John firmly.

"Yes, Sir." John began to remove his shirt then his shorts. He paused a moment. "Could you possibly talk to Mistress? I heard she likes watching videos of me. Maybe Randy and I could make one...I wouldn't care if it was filmed if I could be with him."

"I will bring that up to her along with the change of accommodations." Kane told John as he moved to strip from the lounge pants he was in.

"Thank you." John said gratefully. Once he was naked except for the necklace he always wore he walked to the bed as he was told. "How do you want me, Sir?"

"Bent over the end, bracing on your hands." Kane told John as he walked closer. "How much pain do you really want, Boy?"

"As much as you want to give as long as I can work, Sir." John said thickly as he moved into position. "I want to scream in pain and pleasure until all the stress melts away...I'm so tired of being depressed."

"I'll make sure you can work...but if that is what you want you may need something." Kane moved for the black duffle bag he carried around with him.

"Need something?" John repeated, confused.

"Yes...a gag." Kane smirked as he brought the bag to the bed, setting it down and opening it. "You want to scream...but I don't want security called."

John gave a shaky breath. "Yes, Sir...I like wearing them on occasion...Daddy isn't comfortable using them."

"I never mind, Boy. I can read your reactions without words." Kane told John, pulling out a padded bit gag. "This should work well without being too uncomfortable.

John nodded. His face flushed. "I don't mind a little discomfort though at times." He did not know why he could admit things to Kane he liked but with Randy they were secret. Maybe he feared scaring his husband away.

Kane chuckled. "Oh, you will have that too, My Boy." He smirked. "Now lift your head and open good for me." John wondered why Kane called him his Boy instead of just Boy. It almost sounded intimate at times. He opened his mouth and raised his head up some.

Kane moved to put the gag in place the secured it before he moved back to his bag. "Let's see what I can warm you up with." John's body felt heated already. He had not felt Kane's treatment in quite some time. Kane pulled out a small studded paddle. "I'll start with my hand then go to this." He stated before he moved behind John, giving the first open hand swat. The force of the hit caused the sound to echo in the room. John grunted at the impact. Even the older man's large hand was painful enough to sting a lot.

Kane gave three hits to each cheek before rubbing over the tinted skin. "Part your legs." He ordered. John obeyed quickly and without hesitation. He panted slightly from the heat his body was feeling. He loved being dominated and ordered around this way. He could just let go. Kane moved to grab the paddle but instead of John's butt be began to use it on the back and inner parts of John's thighs. John gave a heated moan as his hands gripped the top sheet of the bed. His thighs were always so sensitive. "That's a good Boy...take it in." Kane told him as he continued. He would switch between the paddle to rubbing over the marks forming to running his nails over the reddened flesh. The nails would feel sharp, almost searing.

When Kane ran a nail over the warm, tender flesh John did cry out behind the gag. While there was pain there was also a sense of deep pleasure in the sound. "Nice...feels good, Boy? Feeling all that running through you...just clawing to get out isn't it?" He slapped then gripped John ass. John's head went back with a loud moan at the feeling. His cock was dripping and his ass aching to be filled. It almost made his head spin. "Yeah...that's good." Kane told him. He took his cock with his free hand, stroking it as he rubbed John's ass. "Ready to feel me right now, Boy?" John nodded quickly with a grunt. He had been a little worked up ever since Randy had to leave him with blue balls in the arena. Kane smirked as he rubbed the engorged head against John's clenched hole. He quickly gave a snap of his hips to drive the head past the resistant outer ring.

John did cry out loudly at the action. Kane was thick as he was long and he went in dry. The quick tearing made his eyes want to water but did not turn him off. John remembered a time years ago the demon had tried it in Randy's body and he had hated it. Kane slowly ran a hand over John's lower back. "That's it...breathe...you're so good." He waited a moment before he moved again to push deeper. John groaned as Kane pushed what felt like ten inches into him. He panted through his nose as his hands clenched. He was so hot though.

Kane waited a few moments before he started to move. He moved both hands to John's waist to get a firm hold as he moved to ravage and rattle his body. The room was filled with sexual energy and the sounds of carnal sex. John gave muffled moans as his body began to adjust and any pain was replaced by pure pleasure. Kane grunted with each thrust. It was hard to say how long the primal sounds were the only thing in the room before Kane spoke again. "Okay, Boy...you can cum for me...You feel so good...did so good." He moaned out. John's body tensed, tightening around Kane's member as he hit his peak. He sprayed and it felt as if all the stress and tension drained from his body along with it, leaving only a sense of relaxation. It was only a few moments more when John felt a warmth wash over his body before Kane pulled out. As the warmth washed over John it seemed to drain all the stress and energy with it. Kane moved to free John's mouth.

John collapsed to the bed, feeling almost limp. "W-What about you, Sir?" He mumbled, not sure if Kane finished or not.

"I am good...you did well, Boy." Kane moved to actually help John into the bed. "Sleep"

"Yes, Master." John mumbled, a term he never used before. "It seems I can't be his Baby tonight...but I can be your Boy." He felt the world go dark as he all but passed out. Kane smirked before he went to wash and actually climbed into the bed next to John before going to sleep himself. John slept like the dead until his phone alarm went off the next morning. He groaned as he tried to stir.

Kane awoke at the noise, sitting up. John looked shocked, seeing he was still in Kane's room. "I'm sorry, Sir...I must have passed out. Hope I wasn't in your way too much."

"You are just fine, John...I moved you myself knowing you were in no shape to return to your bus." Kane told John.

"It was nice...all of it...thank you." John said honestly. He moved to get up and gave a grunt at the pain to his ass and thighs.

"You're welcome of course...and I will speak to Stephanie about those changes and ideas." Kane told John.

"Thank you. May I use the shower? I'll need to dress and go change on my bus before work." John told him.

"Of course...go ahead." Kane smiled.

John walked bowlegged to the shower. He knew he had a busy day ahead as always. Kane moved to begin dressing for the day. John did not take too long showering and dressing. He looked at Kane before he left. "Bye, Sir. Have a good day."

"Same to you...I will be in touch." Kane told him. John gave a genuine smile and then left. He still missed Randy but he felt better than he had in days. That night at the arena Randy was actually waiting in John's locker room.

John jumped, not expecting Randy. "Hey, there." He gave Randy a smile as he closed the door.

Randy face was slightly unreadable as he looked towards the door. "Hey, Babe."

"What's wrong?" John's smile faded as he walked closer. "Something seems wrong."

"I guess that depends." Randy told John. "I can now travel with you on the bus between stops...but Stephanie wants you in the suite again. I was told if the suite or penthouse only has one bedroom then you will be reserved an adjoining suite."

"I actually asked for it." John admitted. "I would rather be back in the suite again than all alone on my bus. I asked Kane to ask her for me."

Randy gave a faint smile. "Well, I guess you got your wish then." Randy moved over, pulling John into a tight hug.

"I...paid a visit to Kane...I asked him to please ask her...also if we could have sex for her enjoyment at times since she likes watching." John whispered. "I don't mind being watched or filmed if I can be with you."

"I guess him having a soft spot for you has benefits." Randy commented faintly before he moved to kiss John.

John melted at Randy's touch. He was still sore from the night before so he groaned as Randy held him close.

Randy loosened his grip some. "You okay, Babe?"

"Yeah...fine." John said thickly. "Just a little sore...Kane took me dry last night and spanked me pretty good."

"Damn." Randy faintly exclaimed. "Had a feeling it was more than just talking."

John looked slightly ashamed. "I...asked for it. I just had so much stress over everything. I needed an outlet...the pain helped some."

Randy took a slight breath before he spoke. "It's...it's okay, Babe...I'm sorry I couldn't offer it."

John nodded. "So...guess I'm to go to Stephanie's suite tonight then after the show? Was you sent to tell me?"

"Actually I am going to the bus with you and riding to the next town for tomorrow." Randy smiled faintly.

John gave a dimpled smile that reached his tired eyes. "Good. That's the best news I've heard in days."

"How long is the drive?" Randy asked.

"Around six hours." John said as he moved to put on his wristbands. He groaned in pain as he bent but then gave a heated pant. His mind had been altered to always associate pain with pleasure after Kane's sessions.

"Wonder if James can find a traffic jam or get lost?" Randy laughed.

"You want longer?" John chuckled. "I can tell him to pull off for a few hours of sleep."

"Why wouldn't I want more time alone with you and have a good excuse why I can't go running to her?" Randy questioned.

John nodded. "I see your point. Well, I have to be out there to open the show. I'm calling out Dolph tonight." He sighed. "They never mention we're together anymore or even put us in the same tag matches."

"Yeah, I know, Babe...well, see you in a bit." Randy moved to kiss John again. John took off for the show, leaving Randy alone in the room. Randy moved to get ready himself. He was stretching and working on his shoulders. He wondered if things were actually looking up again. The show went as planned and later that night John and Randy laid together in a comfortable king sized bed in John's bus. They were stripped to their shorts and relaxed as the bus moved along down the road.

"This is nice." Randy told John as the older man's head rested on his chest. "Helps me remember why we are putting up with all the shit we do."

"What other choice do we have anyway?" John pointed out. "Even if we broke up we would still have to serve them or face the consequences."

"If I didn't have you I would say fuck them." Randy replied bitterly. "If I didn't have you what would I be fighting for?"

John raised his head at the sound of Randy's voice. The younger man's face looked so worn in the dim light. "I'm sorry this has all been so hard on you. You've been through so much." He said softly. "All I ever wanted to do was protect you and I failed."

"You didn't fail, Baby...fuck...you gave me many happy years I'm sure I wouldn't of had otherwise." Randy told John.

"But now you're a fucking slave to the woman who tormented you...you always look so tired and worn out." John sighed, moving his head back down again.

"You're almost in the same boat, Babe...I don't think all that exposure to Kane...more so that thing in him is good for you." Randy told him. "I could say I failed you by getting you pulled into this shit." He told John as he moved his hand to rub over John's head lightly. "They are using each of us to control the other." He sighed. "I would go to the police in a heartbeat...but I don't because I fear them harming or ruining your life...and I am sure at least at times you have debated the same."

"Yeah...I saw what they did to you when I called Stephanie out...and they claim it can get much worse." John sighed softly. "I want to ask you for sex every time we get a few minutes together because they are so rare but you always look so exhausted."

"I wouldn't care...ask." Randy commented. "If I knew they would take it out on me I would still turn them in. I just know what the ring means to you...I know if you lost that...you would rather be dead." John didn't reply because he knew it was the truth. He just gave a sad sigh. "Sorry, Babe...dumb statement." Randy moved to hols John tighter. The men lay quietly for awhile. John's heart felt heavy at the stress in the air. Could they never just enjoy each other like a normal married couple? It was little while when John could feel and hear the deeper rhythmic breathing as Randy drifted into a light sleep while holding him.

John closed his eyes, letting tears leak from them. He had wanted to make love with Randy so badly no matter how sore he was but he knew his husband was exhausted. He tried to force himself to fall asleep just to ease the ache in his heart and body. Randy woke a short time later. He felt disoriented at first. The room was dark and it was hard to see anything. He felt someone laying on him and his first thought was Stephanie. He moved his hand and felt short hair instead of her long hair his brow knitted as he tried to clear his head. John was asleep and breathing lightly. As Randy's hands brushed his head then face he could feel tears on the older man's cheeks.

Randy sighed as the earlier conversation returned to him. He slowly moved so John was laying next to him. He moved to kiss John's cheek. John stirred lightly with a groan. "Hmm?"

"Sorry, Baby." Randy whispered running a hand over John's chest.

"Sorry...for what?" John asked in a sleepy tone.

"Waking you...or if I made you upset by what I said." Randy whispered.

"It's fine...nothing you said...just the situation. I want so much better for our lives." John said as his mind began to wake.

"Me too, Babe...Me too." Randy replied, kissing John's cheek again.

"I hated you got called away when we were playing in the arena." John whispered. "You had me so hot against that wall...it took me hours to calm down fully."

"Which is why you contacted Kane?" Randy tried not to sigh.

John heard the disapproval in Randy's tone and felt a wave of shame. He was trying to tell Randy how much he wanted him...trying to get him to focus on something good. Why did he feel dirty? He should have waited on his husband and not ran off to seek out another. His body shook slightly. "Yes." He replied at last in an empty tone. Randy moved until her was almost on top of John, his hands pinning the older man's shoulders. "It's okay, Babe...I understand." He leaned his head down to kiss John deeply.

John's lips trembled against Randy's. He wanted his husband so badly. He needed him and not just for sex. He missed him so much. Randy trailed his lips near John's ear. "Just say the words, Babe...ask and I'll grant it." He deep tone hung thickly in the air before he nipped at John's neck.

John barred his neck more with a groan. He was not wearing the necklace as he took it off her the ring. "I...want you. I don't care if I'm sore or not."

"Still have lube in the side table?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." John said lowly. "It's there."

Randy moved off of John. "Well, shimmy out of those things for me then." He moved for the nightstand, feeling around inside. John quickly moved out of the shorts and boxers. When Randy turned back to the bed he was on his hands and knees with his head lowered slightly. He gave the visual of an eager bitch in heat. "Damn, Babe...Daddy needs a moment now." He panted slightly himself as he stripped down as when to slick and stroke himself.

John waited patiently on Randy. It made the anticipation better anyway. Once Randy was ready he moved to get on the bed behind John. he rubbed over John's ass with one hand before he moved to get in position to slowly push inside. John tried to be quiet but a groan slipped out. He was so sore still from Kane which only made the stretch feel more intense. "That's it, Baby...come on, you know we can't be heard over the motor...even if we could who cares?" Randy told John as he pushed in more.

"Fuck." John panted, relaxing some at the words. "This was what I wanted yesterday. To feel you."

"Well, now you have me." Randy replied with a moan before he moved to grab John by the shoulders as he started to move.

"Give it to me good, Daddy." John said. " I want to walk bow legged at work and have everyone wonder why. " Randy moaned as he started to give sharp thrusts of his hips to push hard inside before slowly moving back out, then repeating it. John buried his face in the pillow as he cried out with each thrust. The pain was intoxicating to him, especially knowing Randy was the one causing it.

"That's it, Baby...so hot...fuck." Randy moaned as he continued, letting his hand grip in more. John did not last too long before he cried out into the pillow as he came. It felt so good as once again the stress melted from him. "Mmm Damn, Babe...want...me to...keep going?" Randy panted as he slowed slightly.

John raised his head as he panted. "Go ahead, Daddy." Randy panted as he continued, only needing a minute or so more before he finished himself, cumming hard and filling John. He slowly pulled out and collapsed next to him on the bed.

John felt so sore but relaxed as he moved to carefully stand. He waddled to the bathroom to clean himself so he could dress. Randy fought not to fall back to sleep as he waited for John. The guys relaxed until it came time for them to get off the bus at the next town.


	29. Chapter 29

(Any feedback is welcomed and appreciated.) Rose and Jade

The following day went as it always did with work. That evening after the show John went to Stephanie's suite as he was ordered. Randy had left the arena with his Mistress ahead of him. When John reached the suite he did not have a key so he knocked on the door. Kane answered the door, looking out then moved to let John get past him.

"Hey...sorry. No key." John told him as he walked stiffly inside with his bags. He was beyond sore after two nights of hard fucking.

"That's fine." Kane replied, looking him over. "Your room is over there." Kane motioned. "There are two beds...you have the one on the left."

"Two...am I sharing with someone?" John looked a little confused.

"Well, at least this stop you are...me." Kane replied.

John looked shocked as Kane never shared a room with him before. He nodded. "Yes, Sir." He moved slowly with his bags to the room.

"I am sick of couches." Kane commented as if almost reading John's mind. "Each stop may be a different set-up."

"Yes, Sir." John agreed. He did not blame Kane and at least he would not be alone. He reached his room and moved to his bed to set up his belongings. Kane moved for a drink then checked the late night news reports. John saw a small package on his bed. As he examined it closer he had to chuckle, seeing it was a pair of ear plugs. Kane waited a short while before he headed for the room himself.

John was stripped to his boxers and laying in bed with his phone. He looked over at the older man. "I got your gift, Sir."

Kane chuckled faintly. "I remember the noise was one reason you wished to leave last time."

John gave a dimpled smile. "Yeah...now I'll be able to sleep I hope. Thanks."

"Night...rest well. You have the night off." Kane told him before he went to dress for bed.

"Night, Sir." John put in the ear plugs and moved to lay on his stomach to rest. He closed his eyes, trying not to think of Randy being so close in the next room. Kane moved to his own bed to get some sleep. John was able to drift off without hearing any unwanted sounds from Randy. He actually slept well as he was used to being alone by this point.

Randy came from the room in the middle of the night, grabbing a shower. Instead of returning to the room he was in he headed for the other, knowing John should be there. He was thrown off slightly seeing the second bed but it didn't take long to find the one John was in. He moved to see if there was room to sneak in with him and fall asleep again. John did not hear Randy with the plugs in his ears but he felt the bed move and shifted to his side in his sleep. Sometime during the night he ended up almost spooning the younger man. Randy actually rested comfortably with no hints of nightmares in sight.

John slept until the alarm went off on his phone the next morning. The ear plugs kept him from hearing it and he just slept on. Randy and Kane both woke up looking. Randy rolled over, nudging John. "Babe."

John stirred with a groan. He opened his eyes, seeing Randy and pulled out the ear plugs. "Hey, Daddy."

"Hey, Babe...your phone is going off." Randy told him.

"Oops..." John moved to shut off the alarm. " Sorry, Daddy...Sorry, Sir. "

"It's okay, Babe." Randy told him.

"I guess I didn't think about not hearing your alarm." Kane replied as he sat up.

"I slept well...when did you come in, Daddy?" John asked as he leaned to kiss Randy on the cheek.

"A few hours ago after I showered." Randy replied. "She was asleep on her side so I thought it was okay."

"If she didn't tell you otherwise it should be." Kane chimed in as he got up. John climbed out of bed. He got ready for the day and kissed Randy goodbye.

A few more weeks passed and things didn't seem as bad now that the men could spend at least some time together either in the suite or more private time when they traveled between towns. Both man still felt tired and drained at times but seemed to be in better spirits.

Stephanie was in her suite at the next stop. She had not been feeling well the last few days. Her face was flush and she had nausea. She brushed it off at first as some sort of stomach bug. Kane watched Stephanie one evening, almost studying her. "Have you seen a doctor? You're rarely ever ill."

"Not yet...I'm se…" She paused, moving to rush to the bathroom, growing ill again, working to hold her hair back.

Kane followed her to watch the actions. He seemed to be thinking. "Is it possible you could be pregnant?" He asked bluntly.

Stephanie waited until she could go rinse her mouth. "I didn't think so yet...but it is possible the injection ended sooner than planned." She replied. "I am already set to see our staff at the arena tonight."

"I would take a test if there is a chance." Kane told her. " You've been with Randy almost nightly for months now. "

"I'll mention it to Doc that it is possible. We know the company has some of the most advanced testing kits out there in case one of our girls screws up." Stephanie told him before she moved to sit back down.

Kane let out a breath. "What will happen if you are? Randy's married to John and has never spoken of wanting a child."

"Well, I will keep it of course." She stated. "He wouldn't be cold enough to try to get me to get rid of it." She batted her eyes slightly. "It was an honest mistake. I thought I was protected."

Kane had his doubts but didn't say so. "You want to raise a child with the public knowing the father is married to the face of the company? Or worse yet no father known and you look cheap? I didn't wish that life for you."

"Well, either Randy comes out as the father...which it will look like it on camera either way...or I just claim it's no ones business who the father is." She claimed.

"Sooner or later people will know." Kane sighed. "I feel John has been wronged in this. He has obeyed you...served when called...shared his husband. He will look like a naive fool if he stays with Randy in that case."

"Well, that is for them to decide with Creative or not." She told him. "They can separate on camera...or Randy plays the regretful spouse." She almost laughed. Kane saw Stephanie just didn't get it. He just nodded and excused himself for the day.

Stephanie waited until it was time for her to head to the arena for her meetings then to see the doctor. He tried not to raise a brow when she mentioned wanting a pregnancy test just to eliminate the possibility. She waited as the test was taken and was told at this point there was a faint positive so he would like to run it again in a week or two just to confirm it. That or she should see her GYN back home before then. Until they had it confirmed he would suggest she remove herself from any screen work that could place her in harm's way.

When John reached the suite after the show he saw Stephanie for the first time in weeks as she sat in a chair. He figured he beat Randy this time. "Mistress."

She looked over at John with a faint smile. "Evening, John." She looked slightly paled with her makeup removed. "How would you and Randy like to perform for me tonight?"

John smiled as he loved any time with Randy. "I would like it, Mistress. Thank you."

"I will watch you both in your room...Randy can stay with you." She commented before reaching for her phone to look at something. "Starting with the next venue...you both can use your bus for the next week or get a room. I have some business off the road to tend to." She paused a moment, reading something. "I will tell Kane to take the week as well."

"Thank you, Mistress. I enjoy any time I can have with him." John said gratefully. " Anything you would like to see tonight?"

"How colored are you at the moment?" She asked, looking over.

"Not too bad...a few light bruises fading." John told her.

"Hmmm well will need to rectify that." She smirked, setting her phone down. "Randy can determine the method." She commented as she gave a slow lick of her lips, looking John over. "I know how hot that gets you...so of course he can then fuck you into the mattress until you are a begging mess wanting to cum.

John gave a soft pant at the words. "Sounds good, Mistress. Shall I strip and wait on Randy?"

"Yes...go ahead inside and get ready...if there is something you have in mind to use go pull it out and set them on the bed." Stephanie told John. "I wonder what has delayed Randy...maybe he had a meeting I didn't know about." John nodded and walked to the bedroom. He removed all of his clothing other than the necklace. He looked through his bag and pulled out three silk dress ties, lube, and the wooden brush they sometimes used for a hard spanking. He laid all the items on the bed and then sat to wait.

Randy came in a few minutes later, looking at Stephanie. "Feeling any better?" He asked her.

"A little thanks. I want to see you and John tonight...he's in his room waiting for us." Stephanie told Randy, standing up. Randy nodded slightly before heading for the room.

John stood when they walked in. "Hey, Daddy. Laid out a few things. Mistress wants some color added to me...I laid out ties too...thought I'd enjoy being tied and blindfolded."

Randy smiled faintly. "Okay, Babe...give me a moment." Randy commented, maybe looking back towards Stephanie before he went to strip, waiting to be chastised for not calling John Boy. Oddly, she said nothing. John waited patiently. He was also surprised Stephanie did not snap at Randy for using the sweet pet name. Randy finished and moved for the bed. "Let's see what we have here."

"Randy, go pull a chair over for me first." Stephanie commented.

"Of course." Randy replied before he moved to grab a chair from a small sitting area, bringing it closer to the bed for Stephanie to take a seat. He then headed back for the bed, grabbing the first tie. "Hands behind you, Baby."

John obeyed quickly. "May I also be gagged? I want the freedom to scream or moan without worry of security called." His cock was already twitching.

"I guess I can knot one of them for a gag." Randy commented as he started to bind John's hands.

"Thank you...I want to be at your and Mistress' mercy." John said thickly. He wanted to try to include Stephanie as he was grateful for her attitude.

Randy took the second tie and slipped a knot in the middle of it. "Okay...open up then for us." John parted his lips so Randy could slip the tie in. He told himself if he put on a good show and pleased Stephanie she would want to see them play again.

Randy put the gag in and tied it before taking the last tie to cover John's eyes. "Okay then." He took John by the shoulder to rotate him. "The bed is in front of you. Lean forward to brace your chest on it." John felt the bed and leaned over it. He hoped he was giving a good view of his ass. "That's a good, Boy." Randy told John as he moved for the brush. He didn't want to push Stephanie too much by always using Baby. John felt on edge and helpless, unable to see, speak, or move. It turned him on to be under Randy's control. Randy took the brush and looked over the area before giving John the first two swats. John moaned around the cloth at the hits from the wooden brush. He knew his Mistress was a sadist so he was letting his reactions show.

"That's a good, Boy...you know I love hearing you." Randy told him thickly as he continued. John didn't mind Randy calling him Boy during play. He moaned in need with each hit, showing the two how much he was enjoying.

"That's it. Make sure he feels it in the morning." Stephanie exclaimed after the next round of blows.

"Of course." Randy told her. "Part your legs more." He ordered. John obeyed Randy, feeling heated by the pain and the comments from the two. He may not enjoy a woman's body but he loved being used and dominated by others. He parted his legs, exposing his thighs and ass more. "That's it." Randy told John before he landed a blow to the inner thigh.

"Hmm nice there, Randy." Stephanie almost cooed as she watched. John groaned, jumping slightly. He gave a harsh pant.

"That's what my Boy likes isn't it?" Randy asked with a swat to the other thigh. John nodded at the question with another moan. His hands flexed in the restraints. Randy took a hand, rubbing over the tinted flesh of John's ass before lightly raking his short nails over the area. John's back arched with a moan. He loved the nails above all.

"Do it harder." Stephanie almost snapped but her eyes showed a heated glee and a faint pant of her painted lips. Randy nodded before doing as instructed.

John's head went back as he cried out, holding nothing back. His cock was almost dripping. Randy was hard as well as he loved seeing and hearing John so responsive. "Mind if I take him now?" Randy asked, looking back at Stephanie.

"Go ahead." She told Randy before he went for the lube. John panted as he waited. He tried to speak around the gag, asking Stephanie if she was enjoying. "He is an eager boy isn't he." Stephane beamed. "One moment before you continue." She got up from the chair, walking closer to John. She ran her own nails that were longer and sharper over the forming bruises.

John shuddered at the nails. Stephanie 's felt better than Randy's on his tender skin. He gave a pleased and needy moan. Stephanie smirked as she moved a hand to claw and almost grip John's more tender inner thigh. John felt his cock want to pulse as he fought not to cum. His body tensed and he moaned. If he came Randy may not fuck him. Stephanie let go and slapped John's inner thigh before she moved back. "Okay, Randy...Proceed." She smirked. Randy had already added lube to his member and was lightly stroking as he waited. He moved back behind John and moved to guide the head between John's cheeks, pushing inside with a heated moan.

John felt so close he bit down on the tie as Randy filled him. He fought for control. "That's my good Boy...feel so good." Randy told John as he pushed all the way in. John was clenched tightly around Randy's cock as he moaned. It felt so good to him. Randy moved to grip John's by the shoulders so he could give John the hard pounding he knew they both liked. John was sweating and panting after only a few minutes of Randy pounding his ass. His body ached for its release. John begged to cum around the gag. "Good Boy...very good...go ahead cum for us...I'm almost there myself." Randy commented, hearing John almost pleading mumbles and hand movements. John let out a relieved moan as he let go, shooting hard to paint the bed under him.

Stephanie slowly stood up. "You finish up...I'm heading to bed."

"Okay." Randy moaned as he continued. He finished only a few moments more before John felt the warmth of being flooded by his Daddy. John was going to offer Stephanie his oral skills as he knew she was heated but she had already gone. Once Randy was done he moved to untie John, freeing his mouth first.

"That was good." John panted. " I was going to offer Mistress use of my mouth but she left. "

"Yeah, she did." Randy went to finished freeing John. "I don't know if she would have wanted to this night...um...she has been feeling sick lately."

"Oh...she said you can stay here...and the next venue we will be riding my bus and rooming alone. She said she has business to attend to." John told Randy. He stood and flexed his arms.

"Well, that will be a welcomed break." Randy smiled. "Let's get washed." The guys washed and went to bed early.

The next few days were wonderful for them. They could almost forget they were owned and just be a married couple as Stephanie was not around. The fans noticed John with Randy in public again as they used to be in the past. John was so happy and the days flew by. The guys even did a couple fan meetings together. As they were told even Kane was away for the time Stephanie was as well. Randy took John out to a nice restaurant for dinner one of the last nights before Stephanie was set to return.

"This has been a perfect week." John smiled at Randy over dinner.

"Yeah, it has...not looking forward to the old grind again." Randy sighed before sipping his wine.

The guys ate their dinner and then retired to their suite. As John relaxed in bed with his iPad he suddenly went pale. "What the fuck? Rumors going around online that Stephanie is pregnant! She was spotted leaving several hospitals and asked if she was sick." Randy relaxed in bed near him.

"What?!" Randy jumped. "They have to be grasping straws...she didn't actually say it did she?" He moved to look over John's shoulder.

"No...just she had been nauseated but would be okay in time. You know how they are." John tried not to worry.

"She told us...well, told me she couldn't." Randy told John. "Something about some treatment she had."

"That's a relief." John sighed. " Not that you two wouldn't make a beautiful baby. "

"Um...thanks, Babe...but I don't want to picture her as a mother...do you?" Randy commented. "You would make a great dad though. Look at you around kids." He tried to laugh. "Not now though." John looked worried.

"I'm saying someday...not her." Randy tried not to make a face. "She better not have lied to me." Randy shook his head. "We could always claim we asked her to be a surrogate for us." Randy mused.

"Damn, I hope not. We're living a fucked up life as her sex slaves. Not exactly stable for a child." John sighed.

"Well, I hope not either...guess we find out when she gets back." Randy sighed. The guys made small talk and called it a night. It came time for them to join Stephanie again on the road. The night John and Randy entered her suite John knew to excuse himself to the guest room unless called on.

When John reached the second bedroom he saw Kane sitting on a bed nearest the door. The older man looked as John walked in with his bags. "Hello, Sir." John greeted.

"Evening." Kane greeted him, looking over. "How was your week?"

"Wonderful." John smiled as he sat his bags on the bed. " How about you? "

"Good...missed you though." Kane replied. "Got you something though."

"You did?" John was shocked by both revelations. " Thank you, Sir. " He turned to see a small package on his bed. "I still have my earplugs." He joked.

Kane chuckled thickly. "It's something else...go open it." John took the small box and opened it. Inside was a well made butt plug. It was camo colored and silicone. He looked at the older man, confused. Kane looked amused. "Do you not know what it is...or you trying to figure the why?"

"The why, Sir." John said quickly. Of course he knew what it was.

"I want you to wear it until tomorrow night." Kane told him.

John looked even more shocked as he held it. "You mean...all night and all day at work?"

"Yes...of course if you need to relieve yourself you can do so...but then put it back." Kane instructed him.

"Fuck...I have a match tomorrow night." John exclaimed. He pictured taking bumps with a full ass.

"And I want you to wear it during your match." Kane smirked faintly. "Has your Daddy been keeping up with your added color?"

"Yes, Sir. Just like you asked in the text." John nodded. He moved to pull down his shorts, revealing the faint bruises.

Kane nodded. "Does he seem to be enjoying it more than he did before?"

"Somewhat...still not as much as you do but I think he sees how hot it gets me." John replied as he turned and pulled up the shorts.

"Each their own I guess." Kane told John. He looked to debate a moment. "You can put it on in the morning before you head out."

John nodded. He walked back to his bed. "You missed me?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I thought I told you I did." Kane replied.

"I guess it just shocked me." John moved to strip to his boxers for bed. " I thought I was just a toy to you...revenge for taking Randy. "

"Does not mean I don't enjoy playing with you...having you around." Kane told him. He moved from the bed, shutting the door. He turned, looking at John. "If you were just a toy...and I was just getting revenge...why would I keep helping like I do?"

"That's true...sorry." John said. "You've helped me a lot."

"No need to be sorry...just clarifying things." Kane told John as he went to sit again.

"Guess Daddy will be with Mistress tonight. It's okay. I expected it." John climbed into bed.

"I guess it was." Kane commented before he went for the light then his own bed. "Night."

"Night." John laid and set his phone alarm before trying to fall asleep.

Meanwhile in the main room Randy looked at Stephanie before moving to sit after John headed for the other room. "Evening, Stephanie." He greeted her. "Are you feeling better after your break?"

"Honestly...I may be under the weather for a while." She replied.

"Nothing serious I hope." Randy replied.

"Actually, it is pretty serious." She tried to smile. "I have what some people call the nine month bug."

"Nine...month…" Randy's mouth gaped, looking at her.

Stephanie lightly put her arm across her midsection. "You're going to be a daddy, Randy." She almost cooed.

"What? How?!" Randy almost stammered. "You told me you couldn't."

"I guess I was misinformed of when I would be able to." Stephanie replied.

"Trying to tell the fans it's a story is one thing...but how will we handle this!" Randy snapped.

"Calm down, Randy." Stephanie told him. "Stress isn't good for either one of us."  
Randy fumed, closing his eyes. "Okay...fine...but still...once you show people we begin to ask. They will see it as more than something for the cameras."

"Well, isn't it?" She asked as she moved to touch Randy's arm, making him jump.

"Of course it is….because you made it that way!" Randy yelled again as he stood up. "I don't love you...I love John. If I was given the choice would I have still slept with you? Who knows but highly doubtful. You are a beautiful woman...at least on the outside."

Her eyes narrowed. "I would watch it ,Randy...you're treading thin ice...you would hate for something to happen to something precious to you now wouldn't you?" Randy gritted his teeth and sat down. He glared as she continued. "Now...that's my good boy." She curled her lips slightly. "As for what we will do...you will play the remorseful husband hoping John will forgive you."

"Great, make my name mud more than it already is." Randy snarked back.

"Well, that or you play the cheating spouse who wanted something he thought was better." She smirked.

"Or we admit I been with you because I like women...with John's approval. As for your pregnancy it was an...oversight but we are both going to own up to it and do right...and raise the baby...all three of us." Randy suggested.

"WHAT!?" Stephanie shrieked, raising from her seat. "I am NOT raising the baby with him!"

"Well, if I am to help raise him...then John would be as well...he is my husband." Randy retorted. "Now calm yourself. As you said stress isn't good for either of you as well."

Stephanie fumed, heading for the bedroom. "You stay out here!" She yelled, slamming the door. Randy sighed as he moved to get the couch as comfortable as he could to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

(We have noticed that our reviews have gone way down. We apologize if our stories seem long and drawn out at times. They are written in a role play format one email at a time and edited later and put together. Because of this, we can get carried away at times. We enjoy writing together as a fun couple's thing so we can only hope a person or two will enjoy our crazy ideas.) Rose and Jade

John slept until morning and woke with the alarm. After his shower he moved to the bed so he could insert his new plug.

Kane looked over. "Need a hand?"

"Um...yes, Sir." John laid the plug on the bed with lube. He got on his hands and knees.

"That's a good boy." Kane told John as he went over to help him. Once in place he checked it was secure. "There you go."

"It's going to be a long day." John joked as he stood to dress.

"I'm sure you can handle it." Kane replied. "How about you go order us breakfast?"

John nodded. "What would you like, Sir?" He asked as he dressed.

"Waffles with sausage." Kane told him.

John nodded. "May I see if my Daddy or Mistress is hungry?" He buttoned his shirt.

"Of course." Kane told him. "I guess it would have been rude not to ask."

John walked out of the room. He saw Randy on the couch and was taken back. "Daddy?" He gave him a light shake. Randy stammered a bit as he woke up. An oddly relieved look crossed his face as he moved to hug John.

"Hey, Daddy. I'm having breakfast. Want something?" John asked after returning the hug.

"Not much of an appetite...but sure my normal." Randy replied. The relieved look now looked worried.

"What's wrong? Mistress still sick?" John asked, looking worried.

"The rumors were true." Randy replied with a shaky breath.

"W-What?" John's face paled as Stephanie chose that moment to exit her room. " Pregnant? "

"I see Randy told you the good news." She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Good news? It was planned?" John tried not to snap. " You told me the day you kidnapped me we were brought here for revenge. To be your toys. Isn't it cruel to bring a child into this mess? "

"Well no, it wasn't planned, John." Stephanie told him. "Who can curse such a blessing though?"

"What about what I said though? You hate us...you told me yourself. How can a child be raised in an environment where his father and father's husband are pets to their mother? We call you Mistress...kneel before you." John tried to reason .

"You do...he doesn't." She replied coldly.

"I may not call you by your title...but I am still a pet all the same." Randy replied. "If I wasn't you wouldn't have threatened me like you did last night."

"We will...um...see." Stephanie moved past them both for the bathroom, closing the door.

John sighed, lowering his head. "This is so fucked up...all of it. I have to order food for Kane." He walked to call room service.

"Okay, Babe." Randy moved to sit down. The food arrived and John told Kane. He was oddly quiet as he ate his meal. So many thoughts were running through his mind. His husband was going to be a father with a woman they hated. A woman who was so insane she kidnapped and broke them. Kane studied John as Stephanie had gone into the room alone. "Mistress is pregnant." John spoke to Kane at last. His blue eyes looked worried.

"I know...well, strongly suspected." Kane replied.

"Surely you know this can't work." John stated.

"She is determined...she thinks they will be the beginning of the next great generation." Kane told him.

"But we're her pets...she hates me and wants me gone. Now she will use this against me." John sighed.

Kane was silent as he was debating. "We will need to talk later. I'll let you know."

John nodded. "Yes, Sir." He finished before excusing himself. He said goodbye to Randy and headed out for work. His mind was so focused on all the drama he forgot about the plug.

Randy went about his work as well, trying to clear his own head as it kept filling with questions. John felt the plug throughout the day and more so in the ring that night. Every time he took a hit he tried not to sport an erection. Randy watched John on the monitors, noticing he was acting off and wondered if he was getting distracted by the news. Randy wondered how long until the bombshell would be dropped. John walked quickly backstage after his match. He headed straight to the locker room. Randy looked up when John came in. "You okay, Babe?"

"Yeah." John panted as he shut the door. " Why? "

"Well, you looked...distracted out there." Randy replied.

John's voice lowered slightly. "Kane...gave me a gift last night...I'm wearing a camo butt plug. Fuck, it's been a long day."

Randy shook his head slowly. "Okay, Babe...okay."

John felt almost embarrassed by Randy's reaction. Randy looked at him almost as if he were dirty. "Sorry, Daddy." He turned away to focus on his bag for a towel.

"What are you sorry for?" Randy asked.

"You seemed uneasy by what I said...not like I could say no." John said lowly.

"I know you can't say no, Babe...look up please." Randy replied. John wiped his face with the towel. His eyes looked conflicted. They were filled with heat from the constant stimulation along with worry over Randy's situation. Randy walked over, cupping John's face before moving to kiss him. "Love you, Babe."

"Love you too." John tried to smile. " I can't stop thinking about Stephanie. I get the odd feeling she planned this shit to push me out...and Kane seemed to agree without saying so. "

"Well, tough shit...I am not letting you go anywhere." Randy told him firmly before letting go of John's face.

"I can't believe you're going to be a daddy...a real one." John joked. " if it wasn't for all the drama I would be happy for you. "

"Thanks...and I don't care what she says...you're going to be a daddy too." Randy smiled.

John actually did smile at that. "If things were more normal I'd be happy at that news. How does she think she's going to raise a baby around me with me calling her Mistress and being her pet?"

"I don't know, Babe...of course in the beginning a baby won't really notice." Randy sighed. "But she is hardly your Mistress unless the mood hits her."

"She treats me like nothing. I think she had this big plan to have two pets and then lost interest once she found out I was more gay and her hate for you morphed into a twisted obsession." John replied .

"I sadly agree on both cases. You are more Kane's then hers unless the mood hits to watch." Randy replied.

"I would say she loves you but if she did she wouldn't control and threaten you." John sighed. " In a way she treats you like her equal but not fully. How..do you feel about her? "

"She is nice on the eyes...but that is all." Randy told him. "As you said she still tries to control me. A gilded cage is still a cage."

John nodded. "I actually don't mind Kane...no feelings there but he enjoys giving what I like to take. I'd rather have you though."

"Me too, Babe...be honest with you...in the beginning I would picture she was Nikki." Randy snickered.

John cracked a smile. "Well, both are brunettes." He shifted. " Fuck, I need to get this out. Ready to go? "

"Exactly, Babe...and yeah we can go." Randy told him as he went for his bag.

John shifted all the way back to the hotel. "Does she want you tonight?" John asked as he parked in the lot. " God help you when her pregnancy hormones kick in. "

"Oh, fuck...wonder if a doctor will tell her she is high risk and can't do that?" Randy gave a weak laugh. "And I think so...unless I'm on the couch again."

"Well then I'll kiss you now." John leaned in to kiss Randy deeply before they got out of the car and walked inside. Randy hooked a hand behind John's head to deepen the kiss before letting him go. When they reached the suite, John was first in the door. He gave Randy a parting smile before walking to the second bedroom. Kane was on his bed reading a book when John walked in. "Hey, Sir." John said as he made his presence known.

Kane looked up from reading. "Evening, John...how was your match tonight?"

"Um...interesting." John said honestly. "Daddy asked me what was wrong."

"Were you able to keep it together?" Kane wondered, setting the book aside.

"Yeah...I didn't get hard." John nodded almost proudly.

"Hmm maybe I need to get you a bigger one next time." Kane smirked.

John's eyes grew large at the words. "Bigger? Fuck, Sir." He shifted slightly.

Kane chuckled. "Well, if that one had no effect on you."

"It did, Sir...It was a long day at my interviews." John tried to protest. " Surely you didn't want me to pitch a tent on TV. Kane actually looked to be debating that thought. John panted as he shifted again. Why was the naughty thought turning him on?

Kane moved from the bed. "Strip and move to present yourself so I can check."

"Yes, Sir." John removed all his clothes and walked to climb on his bed on all fours. " Did you used to make Daddy wear one? " He had to ask.

"You mean before...yes, he did in the past." Kane told him.

"I thought by his reaction." John said as he lowered his head so his ass stuck up more.

Kane moved to look. "Good Boy." He slapped John's ass hard.

John was driven forward with a loud moan. "Damn...guess it's my turn to annoy Mistress with sound."

Kane laughed before slapping the other cheek. "She will deal." John panted harshly as he Kane's large hand grazed over the plug.

Kane smirked as he grabbed the ring that still protruded out, giving a faint tug but not enough to remove it. "Oh fuck, Sir." John said thickly. "Please."

"Please what?" Kane asked with another josling motion.

"Give me something...your cock...please." John moaned.

"Good Boy." Kane told John as he moved to strip down from the lounge pants he was in.

"Do you need help getting hard?" John offered.

"Won't take much...but if you wish sink to your knees. You been stretched all day so I won't be using lube. I know you like any burn there may be." Kane told him. John moved from the bed to his knees on the floor in front of Kane. He took his hand to guide the older man's cock into his mouth to suck. "Yeah...that's a good Boy." Kane panted as he moved to put a hand on that back of John's head to push deeper. "Like that idea don't you? Get me hot then get you on the bed...rip that plug out and stuff you full with my cock."

John hummed his agreement as he sucked. There was suddenly a sound as Randy walked into the room toward where he kept his bags. Why did knowing his Daddy saw him on his knees heat his blood even more?

Randy paused, looking over. "Oh, sorry."

Kane looked amused. "Don't be...I would say there is enough to go around...but I'm sure you are already occupied." He gave a moan, tilting his head back.

"Um yeah...needed my grooming kit." Randy tried not to stammer as he went to grab the small bag. John felt his blood heat, knowing Randy saw him. He liked an audience at times. He moaned softly as he felt Kane grow in his mouth.

"He looks good doesn't he, Randy?" Kane panted.

"Yes...always." Randy replied with a faint longing to his voice, wishing he was the one to bring John pleasure.

John's eyes turned to look, hearing the hitch in Randy's tone. He dared pause a moment to speak. "Daddy is not free to join, Sir?"

"It's fine, Babe...I shouldn't keep Stephanie waiting." Randy replied before he moved to leave. John looked disappointed but quickly moved back to sucking Kane again.

Kane looked down at John. "I'll try to get you two time alone in maybe a week or so...okay, Boy? Would you like that? Maybe the three of us before then?" While holding John's head he was almost stroking it as well. John's eyes raised to look up at the words. They were filled with gratitude at the almost gentle touch. "Good...you can stop and get up into position."

John moved to free his mouth. "Floor or bed, Sir?"

"Either on or over the bed." Kane replied. John stood and moved to climb on the bed again. He got on all fours. Kane moved behind John and braced one hand on John's back as he grabbed the ring with the other. "Here we go." He slowly pulled to work the plug loose. John felt suddenly empty as the toy was removed. The room was thick with energy. Dropping the plug Kane moved closer and in position to begin filling the now empty space with a heated moan. John moaned as he felt more than full again. "Now that's much bigger." He joked.

"I'm sure." Kane moaned. "But you can't walk around with me in you all day." He joked back before he moved to grab John's shoulders and start moving.

John moaned as he was so built up. "Mistress likes watching. I think I like putting on a show. It made me hot when Daddy walked in."

"I'll talk to her about more face to face shows maybe." Kane told John as he went to move faster. John lowered his head down as Kane pounded into him. His cries of bliss were muffled by the bed. "That's it...such a good boy." Kane moaned. "So hot."

The fucking felt so intense after wearing the plug all day. John felt the heated feelings in him build quickly but he held back. Kane had trained him to never cum until he was allowed. "Been waiting all week for this, Boy." Kane panted out.

"Feels good, Sir." John said honestly. "Wearing the plug all day added to the anticipation." Kane shifted slightly and John cursed in bliss . "Fuck!"

"Hmmm maybe make a routine of it." Kane moaned back.

John gripped the sheets as the change in angle was sending jolts through him. "Fuck...right there, Sir. Please."

"Mmm hold on just a little longer, Boy...you're doing so good." Kane told John. It was a minute or so more before Kane gave the word. "Okay...you can cum for me."

"Thank you, Sir." John said thickly before he let himself go. His body shuddered as he came, draining out all the built up tension from the day.

"Yes...good." Kane thickly moaned out as the demon inside drank in all that flood of energy. A moment later John felt a flooding warmth from the larger man. John always felt more tired after sex with Kane as the demon drained him. He fought to keep his eyes open as he slumped to the bed. Kane pulled out and helped lower John to the bed. "Rest...shower in the morning." He got off the bed and moved to shower. John just mumbled before drifting into an almost dead sleep as he always did after Kane drained his body. Kane washed and returned to bed himself to rest until morning.

Days passed with pretty much the normal of Randy spending nights with Stephanie. John had to wonder when Stephanie would choose to share her condition with the world. When the guys returned to the penthouse that night Stephanie was sitting in the main room with Kane nearby. She saw as John was moving for the bedroom as he always did. "John, wait." She called out holding her hand up to get his attention.

John paused and walked back toward Stephanie. "Yes, Mistress?"

She looked to be debating something as she looked up towards John. "Please sit." Why did it look like it almost pained her to try to talk to John like a person and not some animal? John moved to sit down. He wondered why Stephanie's attitude had changed so much toward him. She used to look at him with almost respect and warmth. He now seemed like dirt on her shoe. He tried to please her, even offering his services a few times. She tried to offer a smile. "I have been thinking...well, we have been." She corrected herself, looking towards Kane. "With recent...changes...others will need to take place as well."

Now she had John's full attention. He glanced at Kane and Randy then back at her. "Yes, Mistress?"

"First off...you don't need to use my title...unless you wish to." She told him. "I would still prefer Miss or Ma'am. You have been primarily Kane's for quite some time I am officially stating that now."

John felt a sense of relief wash over him hearing he would not belong to Stephanie. He nodded. "Of course, Ma'am." Truth be told he hated calling her Mistress.

"Now I was informed you still wish to perform for me at times...either with Kane or Randy?" Stephanie asked.

John nodded. "I don't mind. I know you like watching and I don't mind being watched." He felt like dancing. Kane he could deal with.

"Good...It is up to Kane if you still room with us...or he will be rooming with you." She informed John.

"For now we will keep the current arrangement." Kane spoke up. "You know...in case you will be needing my help."

"Yes...Yes...of course." Stephanie replied.

"Are those the only changes?" John asked after a few moments.

"For now." Stephanie told him. "If I think of anything else I will let you know."

John hasn't seen Randy in several nights. "What about Randy?" He forced himself to speak up. " I was under the impression he would be with me when not serving...but I hardly ever see him at all, Ma'am. "

She looked to be debating. "Very well. He can stay with you tonight if Kane has no use for you."

Kane seemed to stall a moment, knowing what Stephanie wanted him to say. "I had nothing planned tonight...I will want in there at some point to sleep though."

"Thank you, Sir. It is much appreciated." John smiled at Kane. " I really miss my Daddy."

"Of course." Kane told him even if he had to deal with Stephanie's temper later. John smiled as he moved closer to Randy. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Anything else, Stephanie?" Randy asked as she pursed her lips, shaking her head. "Well. Night then." Randy took John's hand, moving for their room.

Stephanie glared at Kane once they were all alone. "Why did you say John was free?" She hissed.

"They need to have some time." Kane replied. "You are not going to bump John from his life. Call Randy, have him, use him...but realize you are not the only one."

"John is second rate and always will be! I am Randy's Mistress...the one who carries his child!" Stephanie held venom in her tone. "Keep your pet on a tight leash and too exhausted to want his precious Daddy."

"That will be impossible unless he was taken to the point of needing a hospital." Kane replied. "He could be panting for breath and in those pants asking for Randy."

Stephanie's eyes were dark with rage. "I'll think of something then." She excused herself and stormed into her room, slamming the door.

Kane shook his head as he moved to sit down with his phone. He looked up the next stop. He booked a room separate from Stephanie. He knew he was playing a dangerous game but he was getting sick of being under Stephanie's thumb himself. He then sent John a message. #Remember that meeting? Will be next stop will tell you where later.# John was pressed against the bedroom wall with Randy assaulting his neck when his phone went off. His eyes opened at the sound as he panted harshly.

Randy nipped at the soft spot as the base of John's neck before moving to his ear. "I'm sure it can wait, Babe."

"Yeah...fuck it." John moaned. "Shocked she said yes to this."

"I think she was hoping Kane would have cock blocked us for her." Randy replied before nipping as John's neck again and moving one hand to the front of John's shorts.

John groaned as Randy's hand cupped his clothed cock. "How would you..mmm...feel about Kane watching tonight? I found out I love an audience."

Randy debated a moment then moved back. "Go ahead." Even if he wasn't the most happy about it he guessed he owed him something.

John moved to the front room and saw Kane sitting on the couch. "Want to watch?" He asked thickly. He was already sporting an erection.

Kane looked over cocking his head. "You know if you started with that...it may have prevented some issues." He told John as he slowly stood up.

"Sorry...just hit me." John said. He moved back to the bedroom with Kane behind him. Instead of the bed John moved back to the wall. "Devour me." He almost pleaded to Randy.

Kane moved off to the side as Randy moved back to start kissing then nipping John's neck again. He didn't care if the make-up girls have a job tomorrow. Again, he moved a hand to John's groin to cup his manhood through the fabric. "Fuck." John breathed. "Fuck yeah...love this...almost feels naughtier than the bed. Like being at an arena."

"It has been a while, Baby." Randy told John as he went for the older man's belt.

"Too long." John groaned out. "Fuck me against the wall this time? I don't care which way I'm facing."

"Need our lube." Randy told John but was hearing movement behind him as he worked John's shorts down.

"Here." Kane spoke in a low grumble, holding out the bottle. Randy nodded, taking it before moving back to lower his own pants.

"Which way do you want me?" John asked. His chest heaved as his dripping cock was freed from his shorts.

"Like that is fine." Randy told John as he had his pants pushed to his knees and was slicking himself.

"Fill me hard and fast, Daddy. Like if it was in a locker room." John asked thickly as he looked at the younger man's cock.

"That's the plan...finish kicking the shorts off so you can hook your legs." Randy told John. Kane had moved for a better view. John bent to kick off his shorts and boxers. His body ached for Randy. "Ready?" Randy asked even if he already knew the answer.

John reached to grasp Randy's cock and sank down on it hard and fast. "Oh, fuck!" He moaned out. Randy groaned as the action and moved to support John and move him up and down on his cock, using the wall for support.

John wrapped his legs around Randy. "Talk dirty to me...tell me you wanted me when we wrestle." John said in between moans.

Randy almost smirked as the pushed upward as he brough John down. "What, when I almost stalked you?" He panted. "How I wanted to pound that ass to wipe that smug look from your face?"

"Y-Yeah...you did it all the time...fuck, I knew you wanted me." John said with a groan.

"But you...admitted...years later...you did it on purpose." Randy moaned as he continued. "Fuck, you're so hot, Babe."

"I wanted you...wanted this...tell me how much you've been wanting me." John's tone sounded almost needy.

"God, I wanted you so bad...drove me crazy at times." Randy panted as he moved. Kane gave a faint smirk, knowing he was right. There would be little if anything Stephanie could do to drive them apart.

"Feels so good, Daddy. Fuck!" John's ass tightened around Randy's cock.

"Yeah, Babe...right like that." Randy moaned. "Touch yourself, Babe...let me see it."

John took a hand to begin stroking his cock. "Fuck...so strong. Want this to last."

"Fuck, Babe...not sure I will." Randy told John.

"May I cum then?" John asked Randy thickly. He was used to Kane giving the word.

"Yeah...let me see it, Baby." Randy told him with a moan.

John's eyes trailed to Randy then Kane before he cried out, shooting to coat his own hand. "That's it, Baby." Randy panted as he helped set John down after pulling out and went to stroke himself.

"I can give you a helping hand with that." Kane commented.

Randy tried not to shudder. "No offence...I rather not tonight." Kane tried not to look cross. John knelt down and batted Randy's hand away. He guided the dirty cock into his mouth and started to suck on it. "Oh, fuck, Babe." Randy moaned, caught off guard.

John sucked almost wantonly, moaning at the feeling and taste. Kane had trained him to enjoy serving and something deep inside him loved it. "Damn, Babe...th-that's good." Randy's eyes shifted, hearing Kane move. He wanted to tell the big guy to stay where he was but didn't want to push things. John cupped Randy's balls, giving a light squeeze. Of course, it made a mess because his hand was still coated with his own release. He hummed as he sucked hard on the length. "Yeah, just like that." Randy panted as he moved his hands to John's head, knowing John liked being used and pushed. It wasn't long before Randy's pants got shorter and faster as he was right on the edge before he moaned deeply before flooding John's mouth.

John drank all he was offered before he pulled away. He stood up to see where Kane was in the room. Kane was still standing off to the side and still dressed. John walked to Kane. He started to reach for the older man's pants but then paused. "Wish my services, Sir?"

"Hungry for more, Boy? Be my guest." Kane smirked. John moved to work Kane's pants and briefs down. He knelt and took the large member past his lips as he had with Randy. Kane made a satisfied sound before his large hands moved to John's head to take control and pound into the smaller man's hungry mouth. John moaned at the feeling of being used again. It almost wanted to heat him again as his mouth was fucked almost raw.

Kane didn't make John wait long before he was ready to give John what he was after. His teeth bared as he grunted his climax before releasing John's head. John sucked Kane dry before he let him go. He felt almost light headed as he moved to stand up. "I'll go clean while John gets a breather." Kane commented before leaving the room.

John moved to slowly sit on his bed. He panted as he tried to relax now. "That was good, Daddy."

"Yeah, it was...you okay though...look a little glassy." Randy asked, moving closer. He had been watching John with Kane.

"Fine...just drained. I did take a lot." John tried to joke.

"Okay...just wanted to make sure the lube wasn't making you sick." Randy told him.

"No...I'm fine. For some reason I get drained at times with Sir Kane." John admitted. "Just need to rest now."

"Want to clean in the morning?" Randy asked. "Just get an old shirt or something to wipe us both for now?"

John nodded. His eyes fought to stay open. "Hold me tonight?" He seemed almost drugged or drunk.

"Of course." Randy moved for John's t-shirt using it to wipe off his balls before handing it to John. John wiped and handed the shirt back. He slumped back in bed and almost passed out cold. It was always this way with Kane.

Randy helped John get situated and both men were asleep by the time Kane returned to the room. He held a faint smirk to his face as he moved to the second bed. John was so dead asleep he did not even hold Randy. He slept on his back all night until the next morning.


	31. Chapter 31

About another month passed in much the same way. John wondered if Stephanie and Randy would ever tell the WWE Universe about their upcoming baby and how it would be handled. Randy knew it was almost a matter of time. Of course, Stephanie decided to make it as public as possible by exposing her condition during one of their promos. Randy had to act shocked but also pleased with the news.

John was watching a monitor in the back when the announcement came. He knew Randy was only acting for show but he still felt ashamed as he felt Cody's eyes focused on him in shock. He would be a laughing stock now. Once off camera Randy tracked John, down wrapping an arm around his waist. He hated the seething looks he was getting from around them. John tried to act like it was okay but his eyes looked sad from all the looks and whispers. Randy's jaw was set faintly as he looked around. "Any of you have something to say then speak the fuck up." He faintly snapped.

"Is it true? Is she really pregnant with your kid?" Dean asked bluntly as Cody and Seth seemed nervous.

Randy tool a slow deep breath. "Yeah...but despite the storyline John knew of my involvement with her...of course this wasn't planned."

Dean looked at John. John gave a nod. "Yeah...I knew...he likes girls too. It's okay."

Dean looked unsure. " Dude, you don't look okay. We were in your wedding...It doesn't seem right what's going on. "

Seth spoke up next. "Yeah, Ran. You're always running around with her. John sits back here watching you on the monitor looking like he lost his best friend."

"We just don't like she wanted to turn what was private into something so public." Randy told them before hearing a couple of the divas whispering and almost humphing.

Seth sighed. "Ran, as your friend I think you should back off her. John might say it's okay but you don't see how depressed he looks...no offense, John. I'm afraid all this will makes things hard on you . You two are never seen together. You used to be joined at the hip almost."

Randy lowered his eyes slightly. "And how do you suggest that?" Randy asked. "Two reasons why I can't." He thought actually more than that, but he couldn't say it.

"What are they?" Seth asked softer. John shifted, his cheeks flushed.

Randy looked around and shook his head. "Forget it." He replied as he moved to pull John closer to his side. John actually began to cry in the middle of the room. The looks on the guy's faces turned to shock and then worry. Randy moved to use both arms to try to comfort John. This was making him feel even dirtier and more like slime.

The few girls which Nikki was among them glared daggers at Randy while shaking their heads. John tried to quickly wipe his eyes. "Not his fault...something that just happened. Excuse us." He moved to leave the room before Randy looked worse. Randy moved with John, letting him lead the way. John moved to the locker room. He sat down and lowered his face into his hands. He was so tired of being strong.

Randy sunk to his knees in front of John, placing his hands on John's knees. "I'm so sorry, Baby." He was near tears. "I'm sorry I lost my temper back there and everything else."

"It's okay...not your fault. I was making you look bad. I never want to do that." John said behind his hands. " Just so hard to smile and act like nothing's wrong. "

"I know, Babe I know...I wanted to tell them something...but realized it would be worse." Randy sighed. "I wanted to say how do you back off when the other person controls your career...plus being the mother of my child?"

"Would it be easier on you if we parted ways...even if only in public?" John forced out. " I love you, Daddy but I would do that for you. "

"How would that be easier?" Randy wondered, looking up at John as he was still on his knees. "I would still be dirt if not utter shit. It would look like I wanted a separation to further my position in the company...unless it came across you wanted it because I cheated. I would still be seen as dirt...but at...at least you wouldn't be seen as so gullible or blinded."

"We couldn't be seen together if we chose that path. We would never be a normal married couple." John felt such pain at the words his chest hurt but he would do anything to make life easier in the long term for Randy and his child.

"I don't want to have to sneak around to see my own husband." Randy told him. "It bad when we had to sneak time from Stephanie...now rest of the world?" Randy slowly stood up. He had to move, he had to try to think.

"Then I guess we'll have to deal with the stares. In time maybe it will blow over." John wiped his eyes.

"Can you deal with it?" Randy asked, looking back at John. "You get them worse then me...people still worry I will bite their heads off."

"I'll be okay." John tried to smile. " At least it's out now. "

"Well, with the guys...and they still think I'm scum...fans will be even more fun." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm not okay...but now you have a child involved soon. We have to deal." John stood and pulled Randy close. It was a protective hug like in the cabin all those years ago. Something in the hold made Randy almost collapse against John, suddenly feeling weak.

"Are we done for the night?" Randy almost whispered.

"Yeah. All done." John rubbed Randy's back.

Randy reluctantly pulled away. "Okay...let's get our bags and go...I feel like I'm being suffocated."

John looked a little hurt. "Not by my hug right?"

"No, you're the only thing helping me breathe right now." Randy tried to assure John.

"Do you have to go to her suite tonight?" John asked. Randy normally told him if Stephanie required him that night or not.

"You mean her room...not that I am aware of." Randy replied. "Seems she is having her nausea spells again."

"Oh...that happens a lot in the beginning I hear." John nodded. He grabbed his bag. "Well, let's get the fuck out of here then."

"Sounds perfect." Randy told him before he followed John for the parking lot.

On the way to John's car he got a text message. He paused walking and looked at Randy. "It's Kane. He wants to talk to me tonight...not um...job-related. He said you can come along too if you want. He gave his room number."

"Um...yeah I guess." Randy replied. He tossed his bags inside before getting in the passenger side.

The guys made the drive to the hotel. "Kane's not happy with Stephanie either...he wants to chat in private." John informed Randy as they drove.

"Or is it a trick to see how loyal we are?" Randy asked. "How do you know he isn't recording us then turning us over to her so we can be punished?"

"I don't...but he's been defying her in private...helping me against her wishes." John replied.

"Maybe...but remember...it's not just Kane the man that made my life hell for a long time...but it is also the demon." Randy pointed out.

"You don't have to go, Daddy. It's fine. He mainly wants me anyway." John said as he pulled into the hotel.

"Either way we would both be screwed wouldn't we? I won't say I don't have reservations about this though." Randy told him. "It would be shitty of me to have to you go alone though if it is bad." John turned off the car and the men walked to Kane's room. John gave a knock on the door. Footsteps were heard but then nothing for a few moments before the door open. Kane looked at the two men before he stepped off to the side for them to enter.

"Hello, Sir." John greeted as he walked inside. Randy was behind him.

"Evening, Boys." Kane addressed them, shutting the door. He was in a standard room instead of a suite. He looked at John as he moved to sit. "Seems chances to meet in private were harder to get then I planned."

John nodded as he took a seat. "We've both been busy, Sir."

"Of course." Kane replied, watching as Randy sat. He could see the cautious look to the younger man's face and had a feeling he was going to mainly be the silent party to this gathering. "It seems things have changed from how they were first planned."

John nodded. "I don't know exactly what you two planned. All Stephanie told me was I was not allowed my happy ending."

"Well, I never expected her to want Randy as her new...hmm not even sure how to call it. Of either of you...I thought it would be more you. I guess not liking girls anymore changed that idea." Kane told him. "Her actions are causing more trouble than I even planned. I am willing to help you both….with one condition...well, two."

John nodded. "We're listening, Sir."

"There is a item she has...a pendent. It looks like a small silver tube or vial. I need that removed from her...the other is giving me enough time to leave before you blow the whistle." Kane told them.

Randy narrowed his eyes watching. "What's to prevent her from killing us or turning us to vegetables?"

Kane shifted his focus to Randy. "Well, killing I don't think can be done. As for the vegetables part I can help reverse it even from a distance."

John slowly shook his head no. "I can't risk anything happening to Randy. Just...forget it."

"So you would rather stay under her control...rules...then risk what could be temporary discomfort?" Kane questioned.

"How do we know it would be? How do we know you wouldn't just leave us like that? If it was me how don't we know you would love to leave me like that so you can always have John? We don't know if we can trust you at all." Randy commented.

"You're right...you don't know. You need to decide if the cost is worth it." Kane told him. "She mostly freed John...but what about you? Now there is even a child involved."

"You're right there is...so I don't want to risk her either." Randy told him.

"Well, if she ends up in jail...she would have the child there...as it's father you would be able to take it." Kane pointed out.

Randy shook his head. "I would take the risk if I knew John would be safe...but we all know in her twisted mind she would hurt John in order to hurt me."

John shook his head again. "And I would do anything to protect my Daddy. Thanks though."

"Funny you each say you are willing to fall on the sword yourself to save the other...but yet won't roll the dice to work together." Kane weakly chuckled. "Very well then. Forget we met tonight then."

John nodded. "Would that be all, Sir?"

"Yeah...go enjoy your night alone." Kane told them. John and Randy excused themselves. John wanted to be free but could not risk it.

Several more months passed and Stephanie passed from being sick to being sexually needy. She seemed to want Randy nightly, either alone or to watch him play with John. One night John cast glances at Randy after their matches in the locker room. He missed his husband. It had been days. "Fuck, I miss you. I heard you may have the night off. Sir Kane told me."

"I miss you too, Babe." Randy sighed. "I think she is finally letting me breathe."

John smirked as he sauntered close. "Can't wait to see that cock close up again." He flirted.

Randy panted with a shaky breath. "Damn, Babe. Sounds good. Hope I'm up for the challenge...or more so little Randy...She has worked me so hard lately sadly my little pecker is pooped."

John looked taken back. "Sorry, Daddy. I didn't think...you need to rest."

"No….no...I need to make time for you too." Randy told him.

"But you said little Randy is tired." John reminded him.

"I'm sure you can provide the right motivation to stir the little guy." Randy smirked faintly.

"Want to role play? We used to do that a lot." John reminded him.

"Sure...on the bus or here?" Randy asked. He was worried if they went to the suite Stephanie would change her mind.

"Bus could be fun." John smiled. " You be the groupie who is obsessed with the rapper so you sneak on my bus, tie me up and take me. I love playing with restraints. "

"Um...okay. Have to see what I can find around here before we head for the bus." Randy replied.

John looked around. He grabbed a few small towels, ring tape, and his wrist bands, tossing them into a bag. "Ready, Daddy."

Randy laughed. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"A few days...I've had lonely nights." John laughed. "Let's go before Horny McMahon calls you."

"Sounds good...wonder if I can shut off my phone and claim it died." Randy laughed. As he went for the bags.

John laughed. The guys left the arena and headed to John's bus. They grabbed a bite of food on the way and then boarded the bus. "Got the hubby with me tonight, James." John told his driver happily.

James looked over from his seat where he was reading a book. "Awe, no chess game tonight?" He laughed. "Okay. See you guys in the morning." John and Randy walked back to the sleeping compartment. He shut the door once Randy was past him.

"Mind if I clean up first?" Randy asked.

John shook his head. "Of course not." He handed him the bag. " I'll kill the lights except for the lamp and act like I'm sleeping. "

"That works, Babe." Randy replied, taking the bag before leaning in for a kiss.

John kissed him then winked. "Guess the rapper superstar likes his big bed. You know, living the good life." He stepped back to strip to his boxers. Randy laughed before going into the bathroom, closing the door. When John was in his underwear he turned off the main light and left the lamp on. He got comfortable in the king sized bed, laying on his back with his hands tucked behind him. He closed his eyes as if resting.

Randy showered quickly and dried, getting into jogging pants before he moved for the bag and then the bedroom. He looked John over before he set the bag down, pulling out the tape. He moved slowly around to the side John was on. He took his free hand covering John's mouth, pushing him down on the bed. "I finally have you." He almost sneered. "Try ignoring me now." John's eyes widened as he gave a muffled grunt behind Randy's hand. "I know you've seen me at the shows… I know you get my letters...but you act as though I'm invisible." Randy glared, pushing down again. "That ends tonight." John tried not to grow heated as the predatory glare from Randy and being silenced was turning him on. He missed this side of his husband. He cursed behind Randy's hand, trying to move his hands from behind his head. Randy moved to climb on the bed so he was astride John's waist. He freed John's mouth long enough pull off some tape and slapped it over John's mouth before he could try to scream. He then went to grab John's hands.

John gave a muffled protest as Randy taped his wrists together over his head. He tried the tape and was happy to see it held well. "I been dreaming about this a long time." Randy told John as he used more tape to secure John's wrists to the headboard. John grunted, glaring at Randy. He struggled once his hands were secured. His large arms were pulled over his head, exposing his bare chest. His boxers rode low on his hips. Randy moved his hands, running them over John's pecs. "How many times I have see you working a sweat on stage...pulling your shirts off and tossing them out towards some girl that would have been lucky to be legal. How many of them would you have your security track them down for a private show?" He lightly raked his nails over the contours.

John's head went back at the feeling. His cock twitched in response as he soft moan was heard. "Like a heavy hand don't you?" Randy allowed himself to scratch a little harder. "Not like those soft bitches." John's body began to grow flush. He felt heat make his cock hard with desire. When Randy shifted to claw farther down he felt John's hardness though the boxers. "Yeah...you put a show on the for bitches...but you crave a man don't you?" John shook his head no but he moaned as Randy's hand squeezed his clothed cock. "You sure about that...it looks like it already wants to say hello to me." Randy smirked as he flicked at the gap in the boxer opening, allowing the head to peek out. John nodded he was sure as he panted. He was so hard for Randy after so many days apart. "Well, he's telling me otherwise." Randy commented as he ran his finger along the protruding flesh. "Aren't you? Want me to show this big boy how it can really feel?" Randy smirked as he moved to push John's cock back inside the shorts and remove them.

John groaned as the cool air of the bus hit his hot cock. The tip was leaking slightly against his firm stomach. "Oh, yeah...you definitely been wanting this over those soft bitches...so either you've been craving a dude...or just like the kinky games." Randy smirked before taking a hand to grasp John's cock tightly in his grip. John's eyes closed at the firm touch. It felt so good to him seeing Randy's dark smirk directed his direction. Randy moved his hand to slap John's cock before he went to remove his pants.

John groaned at the slap. His legs parted slightly on instinct to be taken. "Hmm you just dying to be my bitch." Randy replied, seeing how John moved. He took a hand to claw John's inner thigh. "Ever have a guy fuck you before?" John groaned at the sensation but shook his head no quickly. "Well, guess that changed tonight too." Randy smirked as he went to the nightstand where they kept lube. John glared at Randy. He snapped his legs shut although he wanted him so badly. "Oh going to play the defiant bitch now?" Randy asked looking over.

John just glared. He gave a muffled curse. Randy smirked as he took the lube and went to slick his cock, moving back to John's side of the bed. "It will be good." John shook his head no at Randy, struggling slightly. Randy took John's legs lifting them and pushing them back to expose his ass, giving him a firm swat like you would spank a baby. John could not hold back a moan at the sting to his round cheeks. "You like the kinky stuff." Randy mused, spanking John a few more times before he moved onto the bed between John's legs moving them on his shoulders. John shook his head no with a muffled curse. He panted heavily.

"Sucks for you then." Randy replied as he shifted to move closer to push in hard and fast with a moan and wasted no time pounding the older man hard and fast. "Mmmm yeah...just lay there and take it then." Randy panted hard. John panted as Randy was almost pounding him as hard as Kane did. He was stretched so fast it made his eyes water. "So many days I dream of this moment." Randy moaned. He moved his hands to grips John's thighs as he moved. "So fucking hot having you like this." John tried not to show his enjoyment but he let out a moan when Randy brushed his prostate just right.

"Yeah, pressing your buttons there." Randy moaned a he continued. He actually moved one hand to squeeze the base of his cock as he was so sensitive and heated. He didn't know at first if he would be able to get off. Now he was worried he would get off too fast. John's back arched as Randy made the feeling wash over him time and time again. Randy moved his other hand to take a hold of John's cock, stroking him. John's legs trembled as he fought not to cum on instinct. He needed to be told. "Mmmm yeah so good...I bet the best sex you've had." Randy moaned.

John moaned deeply. He panted harder, his body tensing. Randy released the grip on his own cock. "Yeah...you gonna lose it for me aren't you. You are trying so hard not to paint those sexy abs but you just can't help it can you?" John couldn't hold back and he cried out behind the tape as he came. It felt so good it left him almost limp. "Yeah, that's it." Randy panted and moaned as he continued until he came as well, filling John under him. He then moved one hand to rip the tape from John's mouth before he moved to slowly pull out.

John winced at the sting. "Fuck, that was good. Little Randy did just fine."

Randy panted next to John. "Yeah, he did...though he wanted to rush things a little for a bit." He moved to look the tape over. "Let me get some scissors."

"Well, he aimed to please. I love you like that...all Viper like." John said thickly.

"Thanks, Babe." Randy moved to bathroom to get the first aid kit and remove the bandage scissors coming back and started to carefully cut the tape from John's wrists. When John was free he grabbed Randy and kissed him deeply. His tongue licked Randy's lips, asking for more.

Randy hooked John's head to hold him close and deepen the kiss, allowing each man to taste the other. "Fuck, I've missed you." John whispered when it broke.

"Me too, Babe...me too." Randy moved to lay next to John. The guys drifted off once they had wiped off and dressed. They both felt so content for the moment.


	32. Chapter 32

Time passed until the day came for Stephanie to deliver her baby. The ultrasound revealed she was having a little girl. Stephanie chose the name Destiny Rose. John tried not to worry one night when Randy sent him a text as he drove from the arena to his hotel. #Took her to the hospital. It's time. #

John typed a quick reply. #Want me to come? What hospital?# He wanted to support Randy.

#She wants me in the room with her. So I don't know if I will see you or not. It's Central Mercy. Just ask for the Labor and Delivery floor.# Randy replied back. He had heard before these things can happen fast or be really long.

#Will do. I'll be there if you need me.# John replied. No matter what he thought of Stephanie little Destiny was a part of Randy and he would love her. He managed to locate the hospital and made the drive. He found the delivery floor and waited in the waiting area. He got comfortable, knowing it could be a long night. Of course by the time John arrived Randy was in the delivery suite with Stephanie dealing with every curse and swear that wanted to come from her mouth. Randy was glad that by some miracle Stephanie wasn't trying to get this filmed to be used later. John did not hear anything. At one point he walked to the gift shop and bought a pink teddy bear with a princess crown on its head for Destiny. He held it in the waiting room as he drifted off to sleep.

It was hours when Stephanie 's phone went off. "Get that, Randy." She told him. He looked at the aid in the room.

"Yes, you can use it in here." She informed him. He went to answer, it seeing it was Vince. He answered and filled him in. As he put the phone back his eyes caught sight of the necklace Kane had told him about months ago. Looking over, he saw Stephanie was distracted the other direction and he quickly pocketed it before returning to her side.

John drifted in and out as hours passed. He tried not to worry knowing these things can take time. Randy tried to excuse himself to get a drink and use the bathroom even while Stephanie asked...or was it told him to stay. The aid told her she still had a while and was sure Randy had time for a bite. Stephanie relented and Randy made his way from the room, feeling tired. John was in the waiting room slumped against a wall. The pink bear sat on his lap along with phone. Randy couldn't help but chuckle, seeing the bear. He used his phone to snap a photo before going over to kiss John on the forehead.

John stirred , opening his eyes to see his husband. "Hey, Ran." He yawned. " How is it going? You a daddy yet? "

"Well, she hasn't popped yet if that's what you mean." Randy replied. "Want to come to the cafeteria with me...she thinks I went to eat."

John nodded. He stood with the bear. "I bought this for Destiny. Her first bear."

"Sweet." Randy smiled. "You give her a name yet?" He chuckled.

John nodded. "Penelope."

"Okay...if you say so...let's go." Randy led John to the elevator and down to the basement where the cafeteria was located. They were serving breakfast when the guys got there.

The guys got a plate of eggs and sat to eat. John had the bear next to him. "Is everything okay? It's been so long."

"Yeah...have a headache from her bitching...but what else is new." Randy tried to joke as he ate.

"Well, for once she has a reason. Ten plus hours of labor so far." John said as he ate.

"Damn...I actually lost track of time." Randy laughed. "Oh, do me a favor?" He moved to reach in his pocket.

John nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

Randy pulled the necklace out and handed it over to John. "Find some way to hide this. It's the thing Kane told us about."

John took the necklace. He hid it in the pocket of his cargo pants. "Looking forward to seeing your daughter?"

"Well, of course I am." Randy told him. "She is being adamant about staying on the road...I thought she should have stayed in Connecticut a month ago." He rolled his eyes.

John studied Randy. He noticed how every time he spoke of Stephanie it was with contempt. "You really can't stand her can you?" He asked softly. Randy seemed almost cold and bitter . There was no warmth in his eyes for her as their was for John.

Randy sighed. "Sorry, Babe...I know it's wrong to think badly of the mother of my daughter. It's hard though. She does everything she can to monopolize my time. She tries to push you out. I can't try to forgive her for the past even if I wanted to."

"I understand...just try not to show it around Destiny. My folks were at odds and it hurt me deeply." John said. " I don't blame you though. "

"I will try, Babe...just like I want you in her life as much as possible." Randy told him.

"Good." John beamed. " I'll never father my own obviously. I love her already. She's a part of you. " Randy smiled faintly as he finished his food. He had almost that 'proud pappa' look to him. John felt truly happy for his husband. "How is your mom taking all this?"

"She is excited about having a new grandbaby...but far from happy over the how." Randy sighed. "I keep getting 'I knew you were just in a phase'. I keep telling her I am still with you...still in love with you and it's not a phase."

"Understandable I guess." John agreed. They finished and walked back to the waiting room. " You should go check. " John offered a smile.

"Hopefully soon...I'm tired." Randy admitted before he headed for the delivery suite. Maybe by this point Stephanie was on an epidural. John got comfortable and played on his phone as he waited. It was a couple more hours before Randy was seen again and collapsed next to John. "Want to see her...Destiny I mean?"

"Of course...how is she?" John looked over at Randy.

"Small...wrinkly...but cute." Randy pushed to get up. "Follow me. They should have her in the nursery soon." John stood with the bear and followed Randy.

Randy led John down one of the hallways until they reached a large window that showed off the nursery. Randy started to look through the window at the tags of the babies near the front knowing that is where they put the new borns for a few hours or until they need the space. "She here yet?" John asked as he leaned to look.

"Not yet...but there is a couple empty bassinets down that end." Randy commented before moving farther down the window just as a nurse came over, placing a small pink wrapped bundle in one of the empty spots. Randy looked at where the tag was but on the top. "There she is." He almost beamed.

John looked closely at the little bundle. She was wearing a pale pink cap. He felt tears actually prick his eyes as his throat felt tight. "She's beautiful. The most beautiful angel I've ever seen."

"Yeah, she is...I'm sure I'm bias though." Randy replied before using his phone to snap a photo.

"No she is." John insisted . He laughed. "Look at all that dark hair. You can see it even with the hat on. You should send your mom a picture."

"Oh, yeah." Randy shook his head as he brought the photo up and texted his mom. #Congrats Grams.#

"How is Stephanie?" John asked, trying to be nice. " She had a long time of it. "

"Well, when I left she was ready to pass out for a bit." Randy replied.

John nodded. His eyes drifted back to Destiny. "I think I'm in love." He whispered.

"She is a real doll isn't she?" Randy smiled.

"She really is. You should be proud." John smiled, showing his dimples.

"I may not like the path to get here...but yeah...the end was worth it." Randy told John. "Want me to take Penelope and see if they will put it with her since she isn't in an incubator?"

John nodded, handing Randy the bear. "Sure. Think I may go to the gift shop and buy Stephanie some flowers. I wish she would like me more so we could all get along better."

"Yeah, Babe...go ahead." Randy kissed John's cheek before going around to the entrance of the nursery.

John walked down to the small hospital gift shop. Sure, Stephanie was a bitch and she tried to steal his man away but she was Destiny's mom. He wanted to show he wanted to be a part of her life. He purchased a nice bundle of spring flowers that had a balloon attached that said It's A Girl. The balloon was pink with a stork on it. He also bought her a small box of mixed chocolates. The sales girl smiled at John when he picked out the flowers. "You the father?" She asked then blushed. "Sorry...I shouldn't be nosey."

"It's okay. Kind of complicated. Not the biological father...my husband and I had a surrogate. It's his baby." John tried to be as honest as he could.

"That's sweet. Do you know the room number...if not the name will do and I can have them sent up for you." She informed John as she grabbed a notepad.

John gave the room number. "Please write From John. Thank you for a perfect angel."

"Okay...should be up there in 30 minutes or so." She smiled as she rang John up, giving him the sale slip. John thanked the woman and walked back up to the maternity floor waiting room. When John got up to the nursery window he could see Randy in a rocker, holding the tiny bundle in one arm and the little bear with the other that was easily twice the size of the newborn.

John fought the urge to say "Awww." The big bad Viper holding the little baby was beyond cute. He pulled out his phone and zoomed in to take a photo. He posted the picture on his Twitter feed. #Little Destiny. Mommy, Daddy, and baby are doing fine.#

Randy stayed for a while unknown John was back before the nurse took Destiny back to lay her down with the bear and Randy headed out. John grinned as Randy walked out. "Hey...enjoy yourself?"

Randy chuckled. "She is so adorable...looks so...fragile."

"She is compared to our big asses. Hope you don't mind." John handed his phone to Randy so he could see the Twitter post.

"Oh god." Randy tried not to groan. "Looks how many retweets it already has." Randy shook his head. "I'm scared to see the comments.

"Hey, my posting shows I'm cool with all this. Plus, you two are adorable." John said.

"Yeah, it may finally take some heat off." Randy replied. "Um..wonder if we should see if Momma is awake yet?" He tried not to yawn as he was easily over twenty-four hours himself.

"Yeah. Let's go." John agreed. Randy led John down the halls until they reached the rooms and moved to find Stephanie's suite. John walked in behind Randy. He hoped Stephanie would be happy to see him.

Stephanie was slightly awake but her eyes still showed she was drowsy. "She is beautiful. Just spent some time with her in the nursery." Randy commented as he walked closer.

"Good." She commented. Randy got an odd feeling but just dismissed it for lack of sleep.

John walked closer to the bed. "Congrats. You two make beautiful babies. She's a little angel."

Stephanie looked with a sleepy smile. "Thanks...we do." Randy wondered if she was doped up for some reason.

There was a knock before a delivery girl walked in with the flowers, balloons, and candy. "Someone sent you a gift." She smiled at Stephanie as she neared the bed.

"Oh...sweet." Stephanie replied, looking. "Um...I guess over there." She motioned to a table. The girl sat down the flowers and left. "Wonder who found out already?" Stephanie asked. "Maybe Dad?"

"I know John went to look for something for you." Randy told her.

"Oh?" She looked at John, more cocking her head slightly. "Th-thank you."

"You're welcome. You want me to go so you can rest?" John offered.

"Yeah...think I'm...getting there." She replied.

"Okay...see you later." Randy told Stephanie before they left. Randy stopped at the nurses station asking about a place for a few ZZ's for dads. He was shown a room that had a few beds set up almost like a bunk house.

"Should I go?" John asked, looking around.

"Well, the bed isn't big enough for two...but you can crash one over I guess." Randy commented.

John shook his head. "I should go, Daddy. I have work today and doubt they'll let me off. I'll crash in my hotel." He bent to kiss Randy on the lips.

Randy returned the kiss. "Okay, Babe."

"Love you. Get some rest." John whispered. He headed out then out to where his car waited. It didn't take Randy long to fall asleep.

At the hotel there was a buzz as John walked by the restaurant from some of the guys gathered inside eating. John paused on his way to the room, hearing familiar voices. He saw Cody, Dean, and Seth eating at a table. "Hey, Guys." He greeted as he walked in.

Dean looked over at John with a goofy grin. "So is it Papa or Uncle?"

"Randy says I'm gonna be a Papa." John grinned. " She's a doll. "

"I'm sure...couldn't see much from the photo." Dean told him.

"So delicate...lots of dark hair." John sat by Dean. " Stephanie was actually nice..think she was drugged up. "

"How can we keep her on a steady supply?" Dean asked before Seth hit his arm. "HEY!"

John laughed. "Destiny stole my heart. I can't wait to be in her life."

Cody saw the love in his friend's eyes. " Happy for you, Johnny. Hope she lets you. "

"Yeah, what if the Sweetie becomes the Queen Bitch again? How does she feel about you anyways?" Dean wondered. Seth rolled his eyes.

John's eyes lowered slightly. "Honestly, she hates me. If it was up to her I'd never see Destiny or Randy. But Randy swears I will."

"How the hell do you stand for it? How does Randy let her get away with that shit?" Dean replied. "If anything the bitch should be kicked to the curb...OUCH!" Dean snapped, turning his head to glare at Seth who kicked him under the table.

"There's a lot going on there. She's got a lot of pull." John admitted. "We hate it but she is the mother. It's kind of a mess."

"Well she can't stop you seeing her with Randy there." Seth reasoned.

John nodded. "That's what Randy says. Well, I'm beat and I have work later." He stood up. " See you later. "

"Bye, Johnny." Cody smiled.

"Yeah, go rest, Man." Dean replied and Seth gave a faint wave. John slept for a few hours and then showered and left for his media work. He was bombarded by questions about Randy and Destiny everywhere he went. Randy stayed at the hospital, only leaving to eat and field some Twitter questions in private. A few Divas showed up over the day to look at Destiny through the nursery window. Stephanie and Destiny were both set to be released the next morning.

John sent Randy a text from his hotel room the night before they were to be released. #You need anything let me know. Love you.#

#Love you too...damn I am so overdue for a hot shower.# Randy replied as he was in a recliner in Stephanie's room as she slept.

#I'm sure. I'd love to offer my services to give you a hot shower.# John flirted as he sat on his hotel bed.

#I would love that if she will let me off her hip for a hot second. Damn I think she wants me on her tit more then the baby. Sorry, that was wrong of me.# Randy typed out with a roll of his eyes.

John actually laughed at the words. It sounded just like Randy. #What else is new? Take care of yourself and Destiny.#

#I plan on it.# Randy replied. He wondered if Stephanie had a maternal bone in her or was it post-partum. She had no interest in breastfeeding and even holding her more then seemed needed. Randy held his daughter more often. Granted not everyone breastfeeds and maybe Stephanie didn't wish to because of her lifestyle and always working.

#You have a higher purpose now, Daddy. I can't be your only reason to live anymore. No more talk of suicide or hopelessness. We have to be there for your angel.# John sent after awhile.

#You said a key word there Babe...We...means no more of that talk from you either.# Randy replied back.

#Yes. She never asked to be born. I swear to you on my life I'll protect her as I do you.# John wrote with deep conviction.

#Well I think I'm going to take a walk down to see the new princess before I try to close my eyes. Want a photo?# Randy sent as he got up from his seat and head down the quiet hall way.

#Yes of course.# John typed back.

Randy reached the nursery window and didn't see her at first so he made his way around to where you could go in to visit. The nurse in charge checked a bracelet Randy was given earlier in the day that had his and Stephanie's name along with Destiny and an ID#. He went to the bassinet she was in sleeping. Tucked at the foot was the bear. Randy smiled and pulled out his phone, making sure the flash was off before taking a couple photos. He lightly brushed her cheek. She barely stirred so he left. Once in the hall he sent John the one photo. #Sleeping like an angel. Not many nights of that I am betting.#

#Enjoy them while they last. Get some rest, Daddy. See you soon.# John wrote before going to bed himself.

#Night Babe.# Randy typed, heading back for the room and tried to get comfortable in the recliner that almost went back into a single bed.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning John headed out to work. He knew Randy would write him later. It was time for Stephanie to be released. Randy had received a call from Vince earlier, informing him a towncar would be coming to pick them up with a car seat installed. Once everything was settled they headed back for the hotel. The hotel already had a crib brought up and placed in the master bedroom for when they arrived. Stephanie tried to hide her sour look, seeing the crib in her room. Kane watched them when they arrived, greeting them.

"Do you want to make a list of things we need from the store, Stephanie?" Randy asked.

"No...No...I'm sure it's being handled." She dismissed it. Randy gritted his teeth, thinking she was acting more the spoiled princess then before. Next she would want to hire a wet nurse. The day passed and when evening fell Kane had informed John of their location. He made the drive to the hotel and knocked lightly on the door. Kane went to answer it and actually motioned a hush with his finger to his mouth. Randy was asleep in one of the easy chairs, holding Destiny on his chest with one arm. A bottle rested on his lap. John walked inside and smiled softly at the sight. He blew Randy a kiss before walking to the second bedroom. Kane didn't follow at first unsure how wise it was to leave Destiny sleeping on a sleeping man's chest unattended. He went to gently lift the child, which actually caused Randy to stir.

"Hmm?" Randy mumbled.

"I'm just going to lay her down...John's in." Kane told him before leaving. Randy opened his eyes, looking confused as he didn't even remember falling asleep. Destiny stirred in Kane's arms fitfully so the large man sort of rushed to lay her down in her crib as Randy got up, moving to the second bedroom.

John was laying in bed when Randy walked in the room. The older man was stripped to his boxers. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey, Babe." Randy almost whispered as he walked over and leaned to kiss John deeply.

John hooked an arm around Randy and pulled him down in bed near him to rest. "You allowed to sleep here?"

"I wasn't told I couldn't." Randy replied as he got comfortable.

"Little Randy will get a break." John whispered. " They say no sex awhile after pregnancy. "

"Yeah...at least a month." Randy gave a faint laugh.

"Sleep, Daddy. You look so tired." John turned off the light. He laid close to the younger man.

"Yeah." Randy mumbled. "Can't believe I fell asleep holding Destiny...not the...um...most responsible thing. Need to...um...be more careful."

"You're just tired. Rest." John kissed Randy's cheek. " The guys at work are already in love with her. Seth and Dean bought her a gift basket. "

"That's sweet." Randy mumbled. He drifted off by John. The guys slept until morning. John's head rested on Randy's chest. Destiny's loud crying filled the entire suite. Randy stirred at the sound. He felt John and tried not to sigh as he went to shift the older man.

"Your angel is calling." John mumbled as he shift. " Randy! " Stephanie called. Kane groaned from his bed.

"I hear her...and the….um...mother." Randy quickly caught himself before he moved from the bed and to the other bedroom. He looked as Stephanie as covering her head with a pillow. His eyes narrowed before moving to the crib and his face softened. "Come here, Darling." He went to scoop Destiny up to check if she needed a changing. "Where's the supplies for her?" Randy asked, looking at Stephanie.

Stephanie pointed to a bag in the corner. "You should have been in here with us...not Kane's pet."

Randy tried to remain calm while holding Destiny. "I was in with my husband." He fought not to bite. "Why couldn't you have gotten up to check on her?" He moved to lay Destiny back down before moving for the bag. He pulled out the items for a diaper change.

"I did...she wouldn't stop crying." Stephanie whined.

"She needs a changing." Randy gave a faint sigh. "Let me set up in the main room then I will come get her." Randy left with the items and the portable changing mat.

Stephanie walked to the small baby. When she picked her up, Destiny began crying louder. Randy came back in a moment later. "Here, let me take her." He told Stephanie as he moved closer.

"Gladly." Stephanie sighed, handing her over. " Not even a week old and already spoiled rotten. "

"Week old?" Randy commented confused as he took Destiny, holding her against him. "Let me get her changed and settled." He lightly shook his head before he went to the main room. Stephanie calling Destiny spoiled...that's rich.

John walked out fully dressed and saw Randy changing Destiny. "Hi, Angel." He cooed softly as he watched, walking close to them.

Randy was finishing up when he saw John. "Watch her a moment while I trash this and wash my hands?"

John nodded. "Of course." He bent to gently pick up the baby, cradling her. "Hey, Angel. Happy to see your Papa Johnny?" The baby oddly stayed quiet and did not fuss. Randy smiled, almost smirked at the name before he went to toss the trash away and clean his hands before he headed for the main bedroom to retrieve Penelope. He saw Stephanie was already back under her blankets. He turned, heading back out to John with a contemplative look on his face.

"What's wrong?" John asked, seeing Randy as he rocked back and forth.

"Would you have a problem if we had the cribs set up in your room?" Randy wondered. "I hate to say it...but I don't know if she puts off a vibe Dest doesn't like...or she just doesn't care. Stephanie is buried under her blankets already."

"I'm fine with it if Kane and Stephanie are." John agreed as he held her.

"Knowing Stephanie she will say no...that I should be in there with them and not have Destiny in with you." Randy sighed. "We will see." He held up the bear. "Hey, Princess. Look what Daddy has here." He tried to soften his voice.

"Penelope your special friend." John grinned at the bear.

"Yep." Randy held the bear with one hand and lightly stroked the top of the baby's head with the other as John held her. "She's such an angel." Randy sighed, lowering his voice. "Would you believe Stephanie called her spoiled...she's only a couple days old."

John tried not to tense. "Spoiled? She's too young to know what that is. All babies cry. Let me guess she didn't like me calling myself Papa."

"I doubt she heard you...I doubt she would like it...but I don't care." Randy replied.

John kissed the top of Destiny's head before handing her to Randy. "Good. I love her. She's a part of you."

Randy smiled as he took Destiny, cradling her with one arm while holding the bear with the other. "Such a doll." He whispered as he bounced her lightly. "The way Stephanie is going I think I better start doing some reading up."

"Yeah...I have to leave now, Daddy. If it's okay you can move the crib to my room." John gave Randy a kiss.

Randy returned the light kiss. "Well, it would be the next stop...the hotels set them up, Babe." He then leaned to kiss the top of Destiny's head, seeing she was actually asleep again.

"You may have to take off a bit or hire a sitter." John chuckled. " Can your ma travel? "

"Don't know with work...plus, need to ask Stephanie if it is okay...but how do we hide...um, the situation if she did?" Randy asked. "Let me lay her back down."

John waited until Destiny was laying down again. "I don't know." He whispered. " Guess you'll have to take off for while? "

"Maybe, is it bad to say I feel odd leaving Stephanie alone with her...I know Kane is around...but...well, you know." Randy replied.

"Demon's not a good babysitter." John laughed. " I'm gonna be late. Hate this but I have to go. "

"Yeah, I'll lay on the couch in case she wakes again." Randy told John.

"Bye, Daddy. Love you." John left for another long day of media work. More time passed, it was just over a month when Randy had gotten some extended time off and convinced Stephanie to let him take Destiny to meet her grandparents.

John went along with Randy after Kane gave him permission. He drove the rental, looking out the window. "Stephanie getting any better?" He asked. " With you off work I've been too busy to notice. "

"Not really. It's like they just haven't bonded." Randy replied as he looked in the rearview at the sleeping baby in the back seat.

"That's a shame. She heard me say I was Papa the other day and sent Kane to lecture me of my place." John sighed. " I'm nothing to Destiny...I'm a pet...I'm to serve Kane...blah blah. Kane looked annoyed to repeat it. "

Randy lightly laughed. "Speaking of Kane what happened to the necklace he wanted taken?"

"I gave it to him. No clue. He said she went off on the hospital staff over it." John sighed. " Glad you think it's funny. I hate being told daily what a nothing I am. "

"I laughed because he seems as put off about it as we are, Babe." Randy told John as he reached over, patting his leg. "And I guess she would go off about it missing if it had something to do with him."

"She treats him like a lap dog." John sighed. " I hope your folks don't act funny around me. They seem to think you're with me because you feel bad for me. "

"I hope not either. We don't need to stay, Babe...Becca was nice enough to turn one of our spare room into a small nursery for us." Randy told him. "But I promised Ma we would bring Destiny to see them."

"Of course they need to see her." John agreed. He reached Randy's home and pulled into the drive. " Here we are. "

"Ma swears they have a pack and play if we need to lay her down while we are there." Randy told John as he got out and moved for the car seat. "I told them we will be there in the morning."

"Sounds good." John walked to let them all inside the home. He took off his shoes at the door.

Randy moved to kick his off. "Hey, Darling...welcome to one of your homes." He cooed at Destiny. "Now, let's get you up stairs and settled."

John walked upstairs behind Randy. He carried a small diaper bag. Randy smiled at the nice nursery. He went to get Destiny laid down. "Which of us should run to the store? We need food for a few days plus more baby supplies." Randy asked, looking at John.

"I can go." John offered. " Just let me know what we need."

"Well, for us you know...I'll write the list of her things." Randy replied. "Just give me five minutes to run to the office and write it." He looked around. "Okay. Where did Becca put it?" He saw what looked almost like a phone on the shelf. "There it is." He walked over, picking it off the base. He turned a dial and the screen lit up to show the crib. He clipped it on his waist before he left the room.

John followed Randy out of the room. "So nice to be just us three."

"Yeah it is." Randy smiled. "Odd to say peaceful when you think of a newborn...but she behaves so well for us."

"That she does." John pulled Randy in for a hug. " And to be able to touch you without Stephanie screaming for you. "

Rand slumped against John a moment. "Yep...a week of us being a little family." He chuckled before going into the office to work on the shopping list. "Who knew such a little thing could need so many things." He commented. "I wonder if I should be scared to see the bill Becca racked up for that room?" He laughed.

"Who gives a shit. Wait until you see the nursery in construction in Florida." John grinned, letting Randy go.

"I know we can afford it...maybe I just worry she will be spoiled." Randy commented. "I don't want her turning out like her mother...sorry."

"Don't listen to Stephanie. She's not spoiled." John said firmly.

"And I don't want her to become that way." Randy told him. "I know right now she is too little to even know and we are doting on her. Just want us to be careful when she gets older." He pulled the paper off the pad. "I think this is everything."

John's face fell at the tone Randy spoke to him. It was like he was being told what to do with Randy's child instead of seen as an equal parent. He took the paper with a nod. "I won't be gone long."

"Okay, Babe...love you." Randy got up to offer John a kiss.

John nodded. His eyes looked sad. "Love you too." He walked out with the list. He knew Randy was right. He just hated being talked down to and told what to do by everyone. Supposedly he was Destiny's other father but it didn't feel that way. Randy's eyes lowered when John left without being kissed. He moved to the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair. John went to the store and bought everything on the list. He paused in the infant section, looking at a toy before remembering and putting it back. He felt sad as he paid and drove back to Randy's. Randy was the only one in his life who treated him like an equal. It hurt to be told and lectured of what they would do.

Randy had fallen asleep in the chair, It seemed he would catch light naps whenever he seemed to have a few minutes of silence. John unpacked the groceries and carried Destiny's supplies upstairs. He sat the bags quietly on the floor. Randy's eyes opened, hearing the faint noise and looked over before he slowly got up. He walked over, putting a hand on John's shoulder. "Hey. Here's the receipt." John said softly, handing it to Randy.

"Okay, Babe...I'm sure it's fine." Randy folded it, putting it in his pocket. That was not something John normally did.

"Want me to go cook for us?" John asked quickly.

"I'll come with you, Babe...I have the monitor on me." Randy told John. John just nodded. He walked down to the kitchen and pulled out food for a late lunch of chicken salad wraps. Randy followed after him and sat down. "You mad at me, Babe?"

"Hurt more than mad." John said at last. " Every day I'm told I'm nothing. I thought you saw me as an equal...then the way you talked to me about not spoiling Destiny...in a tone like I have no say...like she is only YOUR daughter. Thus, you make all the rules. "

"I'm sorry, Baby...I guess I just worry. She is our daughter. We can talk any try to find a common ground. I'm sure ALL parents disagree on things...right?" Randy asked.

John lowered his head. "Yeah...sorry. Just so tired of being told I'm extra baggage...just a pet like I'm only around to use as a sex toy."

"You know I don't see you as any of those things." Randy replied.

John nodded, focusing back on cooking. "I know...just a mental thing at times. Between the two of them I feel so fucked up at times...oops, guess I'll need to start watching my language."

Randy laughed. "Wonder if we should start a swear jar?"

John cracked a smile. "Just not allowed during sex. Damn, it's been weeks since we had fun."

"I would say tonight...what do we do if the monitor goes off in the middle?" Randy pondered.

"Maybe we could pick a night and ask your mom if she wants to babysit?" John offered.

Randy looked to be debating. "Yeah...just one night though?"

"Of course. Just one evening. I'm sure it will make her happy." John made Randy a wrap and sat it in front of him.

"Okay...deal. Looks good, Babe." Randy told John, looking over with a smile.

John made two for himself and got them each a water. "Thanks. " He sat to enjoy the meal. At times Randy would look at the small monitor but it still showed a peaceful baby. "She really is an angel." John noted as he finished and cleared the dishes.

"Yeah, she is...makes you wonder how much can they tell that we don't know about?" Randy pondered. "She is always so fussy with Stephanie and Kane."

"Well, the demon probably gives bad vibes. I worry about that. You see how it drains us. Should it be around an innocent baby?" John wondered.

"Of course not...but once again what can we do?" Randy replied. He hung his head. Was fear making his fail his daughter?

"Nothing yet. Kane seems to be our only ally. As for Stephanie I'm afraid she wanted a baby for the wrong reasons." John stated.

"Yeah, I know...like a bargaining chip. Glad I could take her for the week." Randy replied.

"Yeah...a part of me wishes we could take her and just disappear. But the law would get us for kidnapping." John sighed.

"Plus our jobs?" Randy commented.

"Yeah...I have no rights to her. I'll never be an adopted dad." John said sadly.

"I consider you another dad...and I will find some way for her too as well." Randy told John firmly.

"Thanks...love that little girl. I would die for her." John said with conviction.

"I understand that." Randy told John before he started to hear fussing through the monitor. "Hmm I think our princess is calling...I think it's almost time for a bottle." The guys took care of Destiny together and enjoyed the evening.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning after breakfast they made the drive to Randy's parents home. John was dressed in jeans, the necklace, and a simple t-shirt.

Randy made sure to have enough things packed in case he did ask his parents to watch her over night. He was thoughtful as he drove. "You okay?" John asked after awhile . "You seem quiet."

"Yeah...guess just trying not to worry over their reaction." Randy told John. "Also still debating about leaving her with them over night. What if something happens?"

"She doesn't have to, Daddy. I understand...she comes first." John tried to assure him.

"Yeah...I should be able to trust my own family. It's just...well, not like Ma has had to worry about watching a baby for quite a few years." Randy replied.

"You can decide later. If you want to bring her home it's fine." John told him.

"Okay, Baby...damn, ever think I would be the nervous hen type?" Randy laughed.

John laughed. "It's sweet though." He lowered his voice. " You can just keep Papa quiet I guess. " He winked.

"Maybe." Randy commented. "Well, almost there." John nodded. Randy didn't take the bait but maybe he was worried about his folks. They reached the house and all got out to go to the front door.

Randy's mom opened the door, looking out. "Hello, Boys...come on in." She smiled as she looked down at the carrier in Randy's hand.

"Thanks, Elaine." John offered her a welcoming smile as he stepped inside first. "How have you been?"

"Doing good. Bob's in the living room." She told them, closing the door.

John nodded. He watched as Randy allowed Elaine to look over the tiny bundle. "Your granddaughter is an angel."

"She does look darling doesn't she…Well, what I can see." Elaine commented.

"Let's join Pa and I can pull her out." Randy commented which his mom, nodded leading the way.

They all walked into the living room where Bob sat. John greeted the older man before taking a seat. "Good to see you, Sir."

Bob looked, giving a faint nod. "John."

Randy moved to a chair to sit, placing the carrier at his feet. Destiny began to fuss slightly. "It's okay." He calmly told her as he went to unfasten her from the seat to pick her up.

John noticed Bob was more aloof with him than normal but he stayed quiet. "I hope you've been well, Sir." Elaine fussed over Destiny as she watched Randy.

Bob looked at John with a faintly heavy sigh. "About as well as can be expected."

John knew he had to address it now. "Did I say something wrong, Sir? You seem upset."

"You directly...no." Bob replied. "Just fielding stuff dealing with the mess my boy has made."

Randy shifted his eyes over to his dad while his mom fussed over Destiny. "It wasn't planned, Pa." He tried to say softly. "Doesn't mean I love her any less."

"Still doesn't mean you shouldn't have planned, Boy." Bob displeasure was evident.

John debated how much to say. "Randy was...pressured into some things. He was told pregnancy was impossible." He said honestly.

"Never trust a broad that may have alternative motives." Bob commented.

"Bob!" Elaine faintly chastised.

"Sorry, Dear, but to be honest, Boy...wasn't she the gal that was with the guy that caused all that mess years ago?" Bob questioned.

Randy took a slow breath. "Yes, Sir...as John said it is...complicated. Well, he said pressured."  
"You saying she was somehow taking advantage of you, Boy?" Bob replied, trying to remain calm. "That's one of the biggest loads of shit I ever heard of."

"Please, Pa...it's in the past...can't it stay there?" Randy asked.

"How is it the past if it is happening now?!" Bob pondered.

Destiny began to fidget more as Elaine held her. "Shhh It's okay, Angel." She looked at Randy. "I have the playpen in the other room...mind if i see if she needs a change and settle her down? I think the...tone may be upsetting her."  
"No, Ma...that should be okay." Randy tried to smile.

Once they were alone John tried to speak. "She's not physically taking advantage, Sir. It was more of a backstage politics thing. For some reason she set her sights on Randy."

"Well, if she is using pull to get my boy to sleep with her...then it is still physical." Bob pointed out. "That's the same bullshit that was pulled back then. I thought the kibosh was put on all that bullshit."

"We did too...sadly it still happened. I'm standing by him." John said. "I love him and Destiny."

"You're a better man than most...I'll give you that much." Bob told him. "I may not still understand you both and what you have...but to stand by him...thank you."

"It's my pleasure. We stand by each other." John cast a loving smile Randy's direction.

"Thanks, Babe." Randy told him. He looked at his dad. "I'm sorry, Pa...of course I didn't mean to cause you trouble from this. She twisted things...made them more...public."

Bob slowly nodded. "Okay, Boy...okay...I'll deal with what I can. Thanks for bringing her...just hope your Ma will give her back when it's time." Bob gave a faint laugh.

John laughed lightly. "Well, hopefully a lot more visits in the future. Randy has been gracious enough to allow me the title of Papa. We both want her to know her grandparents."

"Papa hmm...cute." Bob mentioned. "Don't you think it will be confusing...two dads? Well, and also the mother?"

"Well, yeah...but John is my husband so that does also make him her father." Randy replied. "When she is old enough to understand we will think of some way to explain it."

Bob nodded slowly.

John smiled at Randy's words. It made him feel good to be included. The three men talked until the front door opened and Nathan walked into the house. He walked until he found the three in the sitting room. "Hey, Bro. Johnny. I heard you brought my new niece." He said with a huge grin.

Randy looked over. "Hey, Bro...yeah, I think Ma kidnapped her into the other room."

"Not surprised." Nathan laughed. "You sticking around awhile? I want you to meet someone. His name is Adam."

Randy tried not to look shocked. "Yeah...we can stay a little longer."

Nathan ignored the almost annoyed look from Bob. "Great. I'll call him." He pulled out his phone and walked out of the room.

"What's up, Pa? Don't like the guy or just the fact it is one?" Randy asked, catching his dad's look.

Bob gave a sigh. "Adam's fine...we thought he was just a friend until last week. Polite young man...just a lot to deal with. I wonder if I failed you boys at times...was on the road too long."

"No, Sir...you didn't fail us...at least me...I can't speak for Nate. I know I had my anger issues that some may say stems from not having you around. As for mine or Nate's preferences...that has nothing to do with you or how you raised us, Pa." Randy tried to tell him.

Bob actually lowered his head. "So they tell me...just a lot for an old timer like me to swallow."

"I'm sure...hey, at least you're still a grandpa because of Destiny and Becca's kids." Randy smiled.

Bob nodded slowly. "True...at least the men you two picked seem like responsible hard workers. Adam is a college student at Yale."

"Oh a smarty." Randy chuckled.

"Yes. Taking law to be a lawyer." Bob chuckled. "They met at one of your brother's recent comedy shows. We thought they were buddies. Imagine my shock when your mother walked in on them kissing one afternoon."

"I am guessing not how he was planning on coming out." Randy replied.

"I suppose not." Bob deadpanned. Nathan walked back into the room. "Adam will be here in around 30." He showed Randy a picture on his phone. "That's him."

"Damn…" Randy looked at John. "He's like you...brains and brawn." He chuckled.

John looked at the picture. "Thanks, Daddy." He let slip before thinking. "You got a good looking guy, Nate." Nathan tried not to snicker at the nickname. "Thanks."

Bob heard what John said but the older man didn't really think anything of the term. Randy looked at Nate. "So, Ma doing good in there?"

"Yeah...mothering the way she loves to mother. You make a beautiful baby, Bro." Nate said. "What a little princess. I can hardly wait to spoil her rotten."

Randy lowered his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, she is...I just want to watch how much she gets spoiled when she gets older...for now I guess I can't avoid it."

"Lighten up, Bro. Sheesh." Nathan hit Randy on the shoulder.

"Sorry. Just worried." Randy commented, oddly looking regretful. Nathan just waved him off. Adam joined them a while later. He was a shy young man with pierced ears and a mop of blonde hair.

"Well, we know which of you is the center of attention." Randy joked, looking at Nate.

Nate laughed, pulling Adam close. "Damn straight."

Adam looked at Randy. " Nice to meet you and John. I've been a wrestling fan since I was a kid watching Undertaker. When you came out it was awesome. "

"Thanks...wasn't easy...but it was right." Randy replied with a smile.

Adam made a face. "Then they kind of backtracked making you look like a cheater. It was obviously fake but being the first gay couple they should show more class. I'm very active in LGBT rights."

Randy looked down a little. "Well, I was with her...but John knew about it. I tried to clear that up on the one interview a few months back." Randy shot his dad a slight look, hoping he wouldn't speak up.

"Oh...okay." Adam nodded. The family spent some time playing with Destiny. At one point Elaine excused herself to cook and Bob to do a few chores. Randy and Nate sat on the couch watching TV with John and Adam sitting in front of them on the floor. Destiny slept in a crib in the next room.

"Why do I think there won't be a problem talking to Ma later?" Randy commented playfully, rubbing the top of John's head.

John chuckled. "If you're worried of leaving her overnight we could ask for a few hours this evening then stop by and pick her up."

"Over night should be okay...not like we can say we are going on a dinner date if she is already cooking." Randy told him.

Nate snorted. "Need alone time, Bro?"

Adam looked up at him. " Nate! "

"Yeah...something like that." Randy replied.

"We haven't had time together in a while with work." John tried to explain.

Nate nodded slowly. " Adam and I are taking it slow. We haven't gone all the way yet. "

"Well, good for you two." Randy told him. "Neither one of you should feel pushed before you're ready."

"It's both of our first time with a guy so we're a little nervous." Adam admitted. " How do you know...um, which side you like to play? "

"Um...Besides just trying both and see which you like better I'm not sure...Babe, you want to field that one?" Randy asked John.

"Like he said you should try both. I used to enjoy one side and now I like the other exclusively." John admitted.

Adam nodded. " Makes sense I guess."

A few hours passed. After dinner Randy asked his mom about watching Destiny. Of course she will thrilled as her face lit up. "Yes, Dear. My pleasure." Like John and Randy, Destiny seemed content with Elaine.

Randy thanked his mom and went to hold Destiny for a few moments. "Babe, would you mind getting her bag from the car? Penelope is in there."

"Of course." John agreed, moving to leave the room. " Penelope? " Nathan asked, looking as he stood by Randy.

"Yeah." Randy lightly bounced Destiny hearing her coo. "A princess bear John bought her when she was born."

Nate looked serious for once when they were alone. "How's John dealing with all this? I know he loves Destiny but damn, I'd be shocked if Adam got a chick pregnant."

"Well, honestly we were both shocked." Randy replied. "John knew I was with her...so he is just dealing the best he can. It helps I try to include him as a second father."

Nathan nodded. "You got a good one, Bro. Hang onto him."

"Oh, trust me I plan on it." Randy smiled before he moved to lay Destiny back down.

John returned and handed Randy the bag and bear. They said their goodbyes before making the drive back to Randy's house. "Wow...a whole house alone." John mused.

"Yeah, I would say not too many nights like this...but then again I think Ma would take her any time we want." Randy laughed. "I can hardly believe how well behaved Destiny is. I wonder when the wailing and long nights start?" He chuckled.

"She is amazingly good." John agreed. "Wait until she's old enough to walk in our room at any second." He laughed.

"We will need to make sure the inside locks work." Randy chuckled.

"Or explain why Daddy and Papa are wrestling." John laughed.

"But Papa...that's not how you do it on TV." Randy commented in a bad attempt of a cute voice.

John gave a throaty laugh. It felt good to laugh. "Exactly. Hey, wanna do a fun role play with some restraints? Let off some steam."

"Like what?" Randy asked. "I'm guessing you're the one that gets restrained."

"Of course...hmm...let me think." John pondered a moment. " I know, you're a bounty hunter...you know one of those ones who don't give a shit...and I'm on your list. "

"Oh, boy...interesting." Randy chuckled.

"Maybe I was on your list for some crime but I made you fucking angry when I unknowingly hooked up with your woman at a bar." John laughed. " So you teach me a lesson beyond taking me in. "

"Oh, boy. You really want to push it hmm?" Randy shook his head while still watching the road.

"Oh, come on. We had so much fun when we role played on the bus." John reminded him. " Plus you make a perfect bounty hunter type. Remember your role on Shooter? "

"I wasn't a bounty hunter...I was the head of a militia group." Randy told him.

"I know that. I mean you played a tough, edgy character good with guns." John sighed.

"Oh, yeah...got a point." Randy laughed. "I remember shocking the guys on set."

"You were hot. I watched it a few times." John told him.

"Besides when I made you watch and critique it?" Randy asked.

John's face flushed as he looked out the window. "A few more...after that."

Randy smirked or was it more of a smile. "Nothing wrong with that. Let me guess mainly the scene of the agent tied up hanging that I get to hit like a punching bag?" He laughed.

If possible John's cheeks flushed more. "Um...yeah." He had watched it many a lonely night, picturing himself tied and at Randy's mercy in place of the agent.

Randy's smile turned more of a smirk. "It's cool, Babe." Randy reached over, patting John's leg. John gave a pant at the simple touch. He shifted lightly. "Soon enough, Babe...soon enough." Randy told him as they drove closer. "Maybe another ten or so."

"I'm fine." John assured him. He took a light breath.

"Sure you are." Randy lightly teased the older man.

"I am...just been awhile...since I've seen the Viper out." John admitted. Just the thought made the blood want to rush to his lower parts.

"Okay, Babe...I will plan something." Randy told him as they reached their street and Randy went to pull into the driveway.

"I want to gag on your cock...then get gagged." John said thickly with a laugh. His hand moved to squeeze the front of his shorts.

"Hmm...not realistic for the role play...but okay. Just don't get carried away." Randy told him.

John turned his head to look. "What you mean not realistic?"

"Think of it...if I was chasing you to capture you for sleeping with my wife...and I tried to make you suck my cock wouldn't you try to bite?" Randy questioned.

John looked thoughtful. "Yeah...you're right. Maybe skip that part."

Randy laughed as he shut the car. "Let's head inside." John climbed out of the vehicle and followed Randy in the house. It felt weird to actually have real privacy. "Okay. Give me a few minutes to find a few things. Then thinks of how to play this."

"I could act like this is my house. You could be stalking me...use an empty gun. I know you have a shitload in your gun room." John told him.

"Yeah...I'll look for a good one." Randy told him. "How about you head for the bedroom?"

John nodded. "You rather me naked or dressed?"

Randy tried to think. "Well, naked is easier."

"Okay. I'll strip like I'm relaxing around the house." John walked to head up to the master bedroom. Randy headed for the basement where he had an area converted to a walk in safe for his guns. He didn't know how comfortable he was using one to play with even if it was unloaded. He started to look them over, trying to think of which would work best.

John stripped until he was nude. Thankfully, his erection had gone down since the vehicle. He didn't want to seem aroused. He lounged on the bed, turning a random movie on TV.

Randy got a handgun and a back holster for it before he went looking for some more items. He got some rope, zip ties, and tape, tossing them into a bag. He put some of the zip ties into his back pocket before he headed upstairs. John was relaxing on the bed with his hands tucked behind his head. He even took off the necklace he always wore that said Baby. Randy reached the bedroom and took a deep breath before he started to pound on the door. "Open up, Cena! I know you're in there!"

John grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He stalked to the door and flung it open. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" He roared.

Randy took a hand, pushing John back. "I'm the man that's bringing you in for bond jumping."

John's eyes narrowed as he moved a little into the bedroom. "You're not a real cop. You can't do shit!"

Randy smirked as he stepped into the room. "Actually, police get guys like me involved once douchebags like you cross states. So, you going to play nice...or do we need this to get nasty?" He pursed his lips faintly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you without a warrant. I'm calling my lawyer." John stated firmly. "Get out of my house before I kick your ass."

"Go ahead and try...I taken down bigger pieces of shit then you." Randy told him. "I know you won't call your lawyer...since you skipped bail he lost his retainer." Randy made a move for one of John's hands. "So I guess the hard way it is."

John pulled his hand away. He moved back quickly, braced for a fight. Randy smirked again. "Fine by me...more reason for me to rough your ass up." Randy made another lunge for John to try to get him to the ground.

John put on the show of wrestling with Randy. At one point he ended up on his stomach with Randy above him. The towel around his waist fell off in the scuffle. "Get the fuck off me!" John yelled.

"Told you that it could have been easy." Randy told John as he removed a couple zip ties hooking them together before he went to wrestle John's hands. "But I prefer it this way after the shit you pulled in Georgia. How many people did you assault on your way through?"

"Guy's gotta eat, Homey." John said, his accent thicker than normal.

"Don't mean just muggings, you slime." Randy sneered as he bound John's hands together the slapped the back of his head. "I mean the blonde you picked up in a bar just to ditch in an alley."

"What about her...some bitch who threw herself at me." John struggled under Randy.

Randy moved so he could press a knee in the middle of John's back. "Some bitch? Just some bitch!?" His voice raised as he pulled the gun from the holster pressing it to the base of John's head. "That bitch as you called her is my sister, you dick! How many others were like she was?"

John knew the gun was empty but he felt a rush of adrenaline at the feeling of the gun. "Hey, not like I raped anyone. They all came to me. Not like I promised them anything!"

"I can't speak for the others...but my sister I know was rape...she tried to apprehend you herself...I admit foolish...but tell me why I shouldn't save a lot of trouble and just blow your head off here!" Randy snapped again as his eyes narrowed.

John pretended to think. "Because you won't get your money. You're a businessman." He said at last.

Randy made a faint frustrated sound. He moved the gun away and stood up, grabbing John by his bound arms. "Get up!" He yanked.

John stumbled as he stood to his feet. He was sweating slightly from the struggle. "I may not kill you...but still going to get some of my own justice first." Randy told John, giving him a shove towards the bed.

John stumbled backward slightly. "Like what?" His eyes narrowed.

"Some of your own medicine. " Randy told John with another shove.

John tumbled against the bed, landing on his back. "What...you a homo? I don't roll that way."

"Yeah...and just like I'm sure you told my sis...I don't care." Randy commented as he tossed the bag down. He reached in, pulling the rope out.

"What the fuck?" John snapped. He moved to try to roll off the bed but he only succeeded in rolling onto his stomach. Randy moved to use the rope the loop around John's bound hands and secure it to the headboard. He wouldn't be surprised if John's wrists had marks in the morning, but he also knew his husband craved pain now so he tried not to worry. "Fuck you!" John spat as he struggled. The discomfort turned him on.

"Well, maybe in time." Randy snickered as he went to remove his belt. He folded the leather, bringing it over John's ass hard a couple times.

John grunted at the painful sting to his ass. "What's your name anyway? You'll regret this."

"Don't worry about my name." Randy hit the backs of John's thighs next. "Unless you plan on moaning it later." He laughed.

"Never." John spat as he grunted again.

"Well then, it doesn't matter." Randy told John with a few more lashes to his ass. He then moved for the bag again, looking inside. He pulled out some duct tape he tossed in. "Let's see here." He began looking around the room.

"What are you looking for?" John snapped between pants.

"I'll know it when I find it." Randy commented as he was looking in drawers and finally pulled out a pair of John's briefs. "These will work." He headed back for the bed.

John turned his head to watch Randy. "My underwear? Want a memento, Sicko?"

"Not exactly." Randy told John before he used one hand to squeeze John's jaw while he stuffed the briefs into his mouth. He grabbed the tape and ripped a piece off and over his lips to keep the cloth in place. "There we go."

John gave an angry grunt and glare at the actions but his mouth was too stuffed to form words. Randy acted to go looking again. "Okay I'm sure a guy like you has something for...private time around here."

John glared as Randy opened a drawer. A tube of lube, butt plug that vibrated, and realistic rubber dildo greeted him.

Randy pulled out the different items. "Don't swing that way hmm?" John's cheeks flushed as he turned his head. He pretended to be angry and ashamed. "Damned liar...no skin off my nose." Randy took the lube and moved behind John. He went to open his pants and briefs down so he could begin to slick his cock with a heated pants. John was getting aroused by the sounds Randy made behind him. He panted heavily through his nose. "Yeah, this will feel good." Randy moved to take off his pants and briefs fully so he could get on the bed and grab John better, pulling him up on his knees.

John grunted at the movement. His body all but hummed in anticipation. He tried to protest but it came out in soft mumbles as his cheeks were packed with cloth. Randy shifted as he held John up with one hand and guided his slick member with the other between his cheeks, pushing inside with a heated moan. "Yeah, that's good." John tried not to show how much he loved being filled by Randy. He had missed this. The stretch felt so good to him. Randy moved both hands to John's waist as he started to move. He did glance at John's wrists to try to make sure the zip ties weren't cutting in too much.

John grunted at the thrusts. His cock was hard from the sexual heat he felt. "That's it...damn, you feel good...this why you jump bail? Worried everyone would fight to make you their bitch?" Randy moaned as he started to move faster. John shook his head no with a grumble. He let a moan slip as his husband brushed his prostate just right to send jolts through him. "Mmm that was it right there?" Randy asked with more of a comment as he went to repeat the angle and speed. "Ohhh yeah….fuck, you're good." He panted as one hand went to grasp John cock. "Close yourself hmm." John moaned at the feeling. Randy was making him so hot in every way. "Yeah, that's it." Randy moaned. "Gonna flood that ass." Randy told him as he gave John's cock a faint jerk. "The way you're squeezing me...mmm." John was panting heavily and moaning. He felt a deep build of pleasure but because of Kane was not able to cum without being told. It was a little while longer when Randy could hear and almost sense the familiar strain he used to know. He knew he wasn't going to hold much more himself.

"Stubborn bitch aren't you...come on, you know you just want to blow for me." Randy told him. John's body shuddered as he let go. His cock pulsed to coat Randy's hand as a drawn out moan came from his mouth. "Yeah, knew it." Randy moaned as he finished a few thrusts after John. He pulled out and went to free the rope from the headboard. He moved on shaky legs to remove the tape from John's mouth and pull out the cloth.

"C-Can I get a drink?" John said in a raspy tone. His mouth was beyond dry.

"Yeah...of course." Randy moved to the bathroom, grabbing a glass and some water from the sink bringing it to John. "Sip slowly." He took John's arm to help him sit the held the glass to his lips.

John sipped the water a few moments. His face was flushed and sweaty. "That was fun." He said a little more clearly.

"Yeah." Randy replied. "Let me find scissors to cut the ties...I forgot to throw some in the bag."

"Sure. I'll be here." John joked.

Randy laughed before he went to pull the first aid kid from the hall closet. He came back in, removing the bandage scissors out and snipped the zip ties. He tried not to make a face, seeing how red John's wrists looked. "You okay?"

"Yeah." John said thickly as he rubbed his wrists. " It was all good. I'd surrender to you any day. "

Randy smiled as he moved to kiss John. "Love ya, Babe."

"Love you too, Daddy. Let's go clean up and enjoy our evening." John slowly stood. His ass had welts from the belt.

"Sounds good." Randy led John to the bathroom where they enjoyed a warm shower together. The guys took it easy the rest of the evening. John drifted off to sleep as they watched a movie together in bed. Being used then the soothing shower had him so relaxed.


	35. Chapter 35

The guys got up the next morning. Randy almost freaked out a moment before remembering Destiny was at his parents place still. John told Randy he would prepare breakfast and they could go to pick her up. He dressed for the day and began cooking. Randy dressed and went outside to check mail that his neighbor normally got. He saw a small package and brought it inside. He looked it over as he headed for the kitchen.

John was humming along to a tune on his phone as he cooked eggs and bacon. He turned his head, seeing the younger man coming in. "Hey, Daddy."

"Hey, Babe." Randy sat down with the package. "No return address...should I be worried?"

"Hmm...you never know." John joked as he plated eggs. "Our crazy fans."

"Yeah...exactly...but that shit normally goes to my PO box...oh yeah, have to stop there too." Randy commented as he finally opened it slowly and looked inside the padded envelope. "What the hell?" He tipped the envelope and out came the necklace he took from Stephanie when Destiny was born.

"Why would Sir send that here after he asked for it?" John looked lost at the piece. " He wanted that so damn bad. " He shut off the stove.

"No clue...or maybe he just wanted it away from Stephanie?" Randy pondered.

John picked it up then sat it down. "No clue. We better keep it somewhere safe."

"Yeah...I honestly get the creeps from it." Randy told him.

John shrugged. He grabbed it and stuffed it in his back pocket. "Well, food's ready."

"Okay. Let's eat and hit the road...I miss my princess... I need help." Randy laughed.

"Nah...you're just a good Daddy." John smiled. The guys enjoyed the food. After John cleaned the dishes they got ready for the drive to Bob's home.

The guys of course had some small talk as Randy drove. "So, we have what...four more days...damn, what should we do?"

"Enjoy them...maybe in a slightly more PG way." John laughed. "We could take a walk. It's beautiful."

"Yeah...there's some nice parks." Randy commented.

"Can you see us when she gets older...the zoo...Disney World...the fair." John smiled.

"It will be fun...we can ask some of the other guys for tips." Randy replied.

"Yeah...we'll be a little family." John said. " Well, when Stephanie's not trying to get rid of me. "

"And she can keep on trying untill she is blue in the face." Randy told John firmly. "I won't let you go anywhere unless you tell me you want to."

John smiled and squeezed Randy's free hand. The guys arrived at Randy's parent's home and knocked on the door as it was locked. It was a few minutes before Bob opened the door. "Hey, Boys."  
"Hey, Pa." Randy greeted.

"Hey, Sir." John greeted. "How's little Destiny?"

"She's good...come on in. I think she is in the middle of being fed." Bob told them as he moved. John stepped into the house followed by Randy. They followed after Bob. Elaine was in the living room in the recliner with Destiny in her arms feeding her. The older woman was looking down with cooing type sounds.

"Morning, Elaine. Hope she didn't keep you up." John smiled at the sight.

The older woman looked over with a smile. "She was fine, John...a few wake-ups but that's to be expected." She moved Destiny to lightly burp her. "Are we losing her already?"

"We can maybe bring her by another day?" John offered, looking at Randy. " We have four more days off. I know if I had a baby how my mom would be. " His eyes turned sad a moment.

"Well, we can try to make a stop at least one more time before we hit the road...don't know about overnight. We will see." Randy commented.

"Of course, Dear...of course." Elaine replied as she moved to get up, bringing Destiny over towards them. For some reason Destiny seemed to grow a little cranky. "Shh...it's okay." Elaine cooed to comfort her.

"May I take her?" John asked Randy. He knew Destiny loved him.

"Yeah, of course, Babe." Randy told him. When Elaine tried to hand Destiny over her level of agitation seemed to grow. "That's odd." Randy replied. "Okay then...come to Daddy." Randy commented as he went for the little girl who calmed in his arms.

"I'll go make sure her bag is packed for you boys." Elaine told them before leaving the room. John looked worried as he looked over. Destiny had never once acted that way around him. Normally, it was only with Stephanie.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Babe." Randy told John. "I forget did we leave the stroller in the car?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it." John moved to leave so he could grab the stroller out.

"Don't need it now...just for when we go to the park." Randy called after him. "Just wanted to know if we had to go home first."

John stopped. "Oh, okay. Yeah, it's in the trunk." He walked back toward Destiny. " Hey, Baby Girl. Papa missed you. " He cooed, reaching to kiss her head. Destiny started to wiggle in Randy's grasp when John got closer than arm's reach. Elaine returned with the items and Randy went to put her into her car seat. The actions were not lost on John. He felt a sinking in his heart that she was no longer happy with him.

Randy buckled Destiny in the carseat but left her there as he walked to John. He just had an odd feeling. "Babe, you still have the delivery from this morning on you?"

"Yeah...in my back pocket." John mumbled as his mind was on Destiny.

"Why don't you take her bag and place it in the trunk...along with it...call it a hunch." Randy told John before he went for the car seat. John thought it was crazy but he nodded. He pulled out the necklace and carried it outside along with Destiny's bag. Randy said bye to his parents before he went the grab Destiny and head outside to the car. John's shoulders were slumped as he waited by the car. He looked sad. Randy moved to get Destiny secured inside. He then moved to get in and bring up a nearby park on the GPS. John slid into the passenger's side and buckled up. He was quiet the whole ride to the park.

"Should we stop somewhere to get stuff for maybe a picnic?" Randy asked as a stop light.

"Sounds good." John agreed as he looked out the window.

"What's good picnic food for you?" Randy asked as he kept an eye out for a market.

"Maybe some grilled chicken. I'll splurge and have potato salad or something. Sweet tea." John replied after a moment.

"Okay, Babe...want me to go in and grab stuff or do you?" Randy asked.

"I'll get it. She may cry with me" John sighed. "What do you want, Daddy?"

"I'm sure whatever you pick will be fine, Babe." Randy told him. John hopped out of the car and headed inside. He was trying to focus on a meal they would both enjoy. Randy turned his head to look in the back seat. "Okay, little miss...you going to keep giving your Papa a hard time...or was it that nasty thing he had? Hmm?" Of course Destiny just made little sounds, not really understanding.

John was gone awhile before he returned. When he climbed in with the bags the car filled with the smell of chicken. "I decided to recreate your birthday dinner at the convent. Fried chicken, biscuits, potato salad...sweet tea. Even a little chocolate cake." John told Randy.

Randy lightly chuckled. "Surprised you would want to recreate that...but sounds good." Randy told him as he went to start the car again.

"It wasn't all bad. The picnic was nice." John said. " I got enough we can eat leftovers tonight. "

"Even with your appetite? Just kidding, Babe...will it stay good that long out?" Randy wondered as he headed off for the near by park.

"Fuck, didn't think about that." John paused. " Oops...guess I need to watch the f bombs around her. "

"Just as long as it isn't the first word she says." Randy laughed. "We should start that jar."

"We'll need more dollar bills than a strip club." John groaned. " I mean an arcade. "

Randy shook his head. "Should we up it to ten?" He laughed.

"We'd be broke in ten years." John actually smiled.

"Fine….fine….One dollar." Randy chuckled as they turned down the road to the parking lot. Randy parked and the men got out. John took the bags of food and Randy got Destiny. Randy unloaded the stroller to load the car seat into it along with a blanket he had for emergencies. He loaded Destiny in the stroller before moving to join John. The park was crowded as it was a beautiful day. Children were playing, the sound of happy laughter filling the air.

"Wow...hope we don't get bothered too much." Randy commented as he began walking to find a nice spot for them to lay the blanket out.

"I'm sure it's fine." John stated. They found a partially secluded place and laid out the blanket. John sat the food bags on the end. Randy went to pull Destiny from the stroller and sit on the blanket with her.

John sat beside Randy. "Wonder why she doesn't like me anymore?" He said softly.

"You sure about that?" Randy asked. "Go ahead...test my theory." He told John as he picked her up and slowly shifted to try to pass her to John. John looked almost afraid but he reached to take her.

Destiny made the normal gurgle and coo sounds when John took her in his arms like she always did when being moved around. She looked up at him with her large eyes that were of a deep grey. John smiled at the baby. "Guess you were right. I should have listened."

"Told you that thing is nasty." Randy smirked faintly. "Even not seeing it I guess she felt something nasty. Babies are funny like that."

John kissed her forehead. "I'll have to put it away somewhere. Glad it's not me."

"Yeah. Maybe he sent it here so she won't find it?" Randy wondered as he watched John bonding with Destiny.

"Makes sense. She has your gray eyes." John cooed.

"I think hers are a little darker." Randy commented. "May change as she gets older though."

"They lack your blue undertone." John observed. " They are a unique color though. " Destiny smiled, making John chuckle.

Randy smiled and laughed as he went to dish food for them. John had bought a 10 piece chicken, 6 biscuits, and a 2 pound tub of potato salad for them. There was 2 20 oz bottles of tea. Randy found a couple plates in the bag as well and made up a small plate each. "Well, guess you need to put her back in her seat to eat, Babe."

John reluctantly put her in the seat and turned to take his plate. "Thanks."

"Welcome, Babe." Randy moved to sit with Destiny between them.

As the two men ate John noticed a group of mothers watching them. They were whispering and giggling. "Looks like we have a fan base." John joked.

"Oh?" Randy pondered as he looked in the direction John was looking. "Fans or just curious soccer moms?" he gave a laugh.

"No clue. My money's on soccer moms." John chuckled. " They're eyeing you up like prime rib. " He took a bite of chicken.

Randy chuckled before taking a bite. "Well, I could lean over and give you a kiss."

John swallowed his chicken. "Shit. They're coming over."

Three of the women were heading their way. One was tall and curvy with long dark hair. The other two were shorter and more petite. " Hi. Never saw you two around here. Your baby is adorable. " The tall woman said. She looked similar to Nia Jax. "I'm Tammy. This is Erin and Jessi."

"Hello, Ladies." Randy spoke up. "I'm Randy...this is John...and the little one is Destiny. I have family near by so we stopped here after visiting." He explained, guessing they weren't wrestling fans and just gawking women.

"I'm John. Nice to meet you." John gave a dimpled grin and the smaller women almost swooned. " Is she yours? " Tammy asked Randy. "She looks like you."

"Yeah...she's mine...well, both of ours." Randy told them making sure John wasn't excluded and to hint they were together.

"Both?" The women looked confused.

"Well, mine by blood." Randy told them. "But John is also her father." He felt slightly worried, knowing not everyone was accepting. "We're married."

"Oh." Tammy looked disappointed.

"Told you. The hot ones are always gay." Erin whined. John had to laugh at their faces.

Randy gave a faint smile. "Sorry to disappoint you, Ladies."

"It's okay...you two are adorable." Tammy sighed. They left after a few minutes. John shook his head, chuckling.

Randy laughed and looked over as Destiny gave a giggle. He reached over, playing with her briefly. "Awe...you think we were ignoring you, Sweetie?" The guys played with Destiny and enjoyed the day.

They drove back home around sunset and spent the evening watching movies. "This seems too good to be true." John mumbled as they laid on the couch in the living room. Destiny slept nearby.

"Yeah, feels nice." Randy commented as his phone went off. "Do I really want to answer that?"

John moved to sit up with a yawn. "Go on. Might be your mom."

Randy moved to get his phone but the call ended before he could answer. Before he could check the log John's phone went off. "Oh, Come on."

John sighed and reached to grab his nearby phone. "Hello. Hope it's important. It's my day off." He said, without looking.

"John?" Replied a panicked sounding Cody. "Please tell me Randy's with you."

"He is. We're at his place. What's up, Codes?" John asked.

"Is the baby with you guys?" Cody asked, trying to calm down. Randy looked puzzled as he checked his call log, seeing it was Cody that tried to call.

"Yeah. We're off a few days. Now what's up?" John asked. "Why you calling us this late?"

"Well...um...Stephanie never showed at the arena tonight. She didn't answer calls either. She was found passed out in her room. Sh-she's currently in a coma in the local hospital." Cody tried to explain, his tone growing sadder and more worried as he spoke.

"W-What? Oh my God." John looked at Randy. "Stephanie 's in a coma at the hospital. She was passed out in her room."

"What? Damn." Randy looked shocked. "Good thing Destiny is with us...can you imagine if she was there?"

"Yeah. Fuck. Thanks for calling, Codes." John said into the phone.

"Yeah, sure just glad you three are okay." Cody replied.

John ended the call and looked at Randy. "In a coma...wonder if Kane knows."

"No clue...Cody didn't mention him did he?" Randy asked.

"No, but looks like I got a text from him this afternoon." John looked in his messages. His throat felt tight. "It says 'I know you must despise me for my methods but I do enjoy you. You were a good boy for me.' Were...what the fuck?!"

Randy looked puzzled. "You think he...um...it had a hand in this?"

"No clue...sounds like a suicide note." John actually looked worried. "Of course I hated his methods in the start but I'm worried...He did keep me company a lot of nights you were forced away...tried to stand up for me."

"Want to try to call him?" Randy asked just before Destiny started to cry near by. Randy got up to get her. "I think she needs a change...I'll be upstairs with her." He headed for the steps.

"Yeah...okay." John dialed Kane's number. He knew it by heart by this point. The call rang until it went to voicemail.

"Kane...this is John. Call me." John felt a whirlwind of emotions as he hung up. What was going on? He didn't love Kane but he had served the older man for months. He had been trained to be his faithful pet. He felt confused.

Randy came back down about fifteen minutes later with the monitor when John didn't come up to see him. "Any word, Babe?"

John looked dazed as he shook his head. "Went to voicemail. I told him to call me."

Randy moved to sit next to John. "Well, we either spend rest of our time off here...or we head back and try to find out what's going on."

"We need to find out." John said softly. "We can't be in the dark."

"Well, I guess contact your pilot and see how soon we can get a flight to...damn, where ever it is she is." Randy commented.

John was shaking slightly as he nodded. "Yeah...I'll call Codes. Find out where they are."

"Okay...I guess I'll start packing for us for the road." Randy gave a faint sigh as he got up. John placed the call and wrote down more info. Things seemed to be happening so fast. The men flew out early the next morning to Pennsylvania where Stephanie was hospitalized.

Randy was on his tablet on the flight when a notification popped up from the WWE App. "What the?!" He took a deep breath. Destiny was resting in her secured car seat. "Well...now we know why Kane didn't message you back. They just put a notice out that he passed away last night or early this morning." He went to access the information to look for more details.

John's eyes were wide as he looked. "Passed away?"

"Yeah...don't know details yet, Babe." Randy told him. "It was just a pop-up notification."

John looked down, not knowing what to say. He was not prepared for the flood of emotions he felt. He had despised Kane in the start. Then the older man had filled a sexual need in him to be hurt and used. He had almost been John's ally against Stephanie. He had helped John have time with Randy many times. Every time John called, Kane was there to listen or play. John looked at his phone, reading the final message. #You were a good boy.#

"According to this it was a car accident." Randy commented, still looking at his tablet.

"It wasn't. He knew." John said thickly. Why did he have a lump in his throat? He closed his eyes.

Randy looked over before moving from his seat. He moved next to John, wrapping an arm around him. "It's okay, Babe."

John didn't know why tears were leaking from his closed eyelids. "I'm so fucked up. Why am I crying?" He whispered.

"Because over the last...what has it been...damn it...two years? You got close to him when I couldn't be." Randy sighed.

"He...wasn't all bad. He would listen when I'd vent about missing you and try to help...He did use me but he took my likes into consideration...I was trained to be at his command. Knowing he's gone for good feels wrong." John whispered. He didn't say aloud he felt lost. Randy didn't command him like Kane did.

Randy moved to look at John. "That's part of it...he trained you...were they really your likes...or just what he made you think you liked?"John felt even more confused. When he opened his eyes he looked lost, near panic attack. He felt years of training suddenly called into question with Kane gone. Who would guide him? "I'm sorry, Babe...it wasn't the right time." Randy told John as he went to wrap an arm around him again. John shook slightly. He couldn't form words. He felt back in the cage all over again. Lost. Abandoned.

"Do you need to go lay down, Babe?" Randy whispered. John nodded. He slowly stood and walked on shaky legs to the sleeping area. He remembered how lost Randy had been after Hunter passed. How he longed for a Dom to guide him too. He laid down and closed his eyes. Randy looked unsure if he should join John or if he needed time alone to think. He just stayed in his seat for now keeping an eye on Destiny. He picked up his tablet, sending a message to Cody. #You still in area or moved to next town?#

A reply came shortly. #Still here. You guys okay?#

#Honestly no. John's is a wreck, long story. I need to talk to you soon. Let me just start by saying I'm sorry.# Randy replied. He figured with Kane and Stephanie gone there was nothing holding him back. He wanted to come clean with Cody and pray the younger man would still be there for them. He had a feeling they would both need it, maybe more so John.

There was a pause before Cody wrote back. #No need, Buddy. I know there's been a lot. We can talk anytime. Hey, you hear about Kane?#

#Yeah I did...that is part of what is messing John up. Once again long story.# Randy replied.

#What the fuck? Okay, you can tell me later.# Cody wrote. #They say Stephanie is pretty much gone. She's brain dead for hours.#

#Damn...so I take it she is on support and Vince won't give the word?# Randy asked. After he sent that he wonder if it read as cold as it sounded in his head.

#Actually I heard they are supposed to pull the plug today sometime. Vince and Linda wanted to say their goodbyes.# Cody wrote.

#Oh yeah...forgot Linda isn't on the road.# Randy replied. He wondered if they would get there in time, Did it matter though?

#Fuck, this is crazy. She was so healthy. I'm glad Destiny has you two.# Cody replied.

#Me too. John loves her to pieces. So did Ma. She almost didn't want to give her back.# Randy laughed to himself after he sent the message.

#Good to hear. Will John be okay? You said he's a mess.# Cody was confused.

#Hopefully with time and a lot of support. I may need help.# Randy replied.

#What the fuck? I thought he hated Stephanie.# Cody wrote.

#Same words...long story. Not Steph. Yeah we are shocked, but that is not what has him messed up.# Randy replied.

#Wanna give me the short version? I have time.# Cody told him.

#We been sadly hiding things from you since the honeymoon. We were being, controlled by those two and couldn't say a word.# Randy worked the cliff note version the best he could.

#Can't say I'm too shocked. But shouldn't John be thrilled they're gone?# Cody wrote.

#Stephanie yes, Kane had his claws in deep with John. Kane oddly helped us at times. I think he is confused and unsure without that influence.# Randy replied.

#Damn poor guy. Well, at least you guys will be free. Broke my heart seeing you two sneaking around to see each other. I hate to say it but karma got Steph.# Cody replied.

#Can't say I fully disagree with you.# Randy replied. #Well, want to check on John. He went to lay down. I will contact you later.# Randy got up from his seat to make sure Destiny was still resting comfortably.

#Laters.# Cody wrote. John was on his side resting. Tear tracks were visible on his cheeks. Randy moved to lay behind John in the bed wrapping his arm around his waist.

John was in a fitful sleep. "Need a Sir...need to please." He mumbled.

Randy lightly nuzzled the back of John's neck. "You will be okay, Babe...you will see...relax...I have you." Randy whispered to him.

"You be my Sir...guide me?" John said before snoring again.

Randy sighed faintly. "I'll try my best." Randy replied. He faintly remembered when John tried to do the same for him. John seemed to calm and slept deeply. The men rested until the attendant lightly knocked on the door, saying they would be landing soon. John was quiet after he woke. There was just so much to process. The plane landed and they took a rental to a local hotel where the WWE talent were staying. John booked a suite and once they were settled Randy inquired about the hospital.

Randy looked conflicted as he took in different information. "I feel odd taking Destiny to the hospital. Not a great place for a newborn...and not like she knows what is happening. But I don't feel right leaving her with a hotel nanny."

"I can stay with her. I had no ties to Stephanie but you should go. To talk to Vince about Destiny if nothing else." John said to him.

"Yeah...okay, Babe." Randy replied, moving to give John a kiss. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course. It gives me something to focus on." John said honestly.

"Okay, Babe...I should go...we don't know...well, anyway." Randy grabs his things, heading out after another quick kiss. He put the hospital information into the GPS and took off.

Destiny slept peacefully when Randy left. John sat nearby and thought over the events. Their lives had been shaken in only a few hours. Randy reached the hospital and parked. It took him a while to find where Stephanie was as they were careful because of press. He tried to keep his cool as he knew the time wasted debating with security Vince and Linda could already be up there. Luckily for him Shane was just stepping off the elevator. "Randy?"

Randy looked over with a shaky smile. "Hey, Shane."

"I'm not sure if I should be surprised or not." Shane replied.

Randy gave a faint look with a cranking of his neck. "Am I too late?" He asked faintly.

"Um...no...not exactly. Mom's flight just landed a few minutes ago." Shane replied.

"Mind taking me up?" Randy questioned.

"Um...no...come on." Shane motioned him to follow him and they headed up on the elevator. They went back into the CCU. There was a guard posted outside a room that had the door mostly closed. Shane walked over with Randy and inside the room. Stephanie laid still on the bed, hooked up to a ventilator and other machines that kept her body functioning. Randy looked, shaking his head. Even if Cody had not told him it was a lost cause something in him already told him that. He didn't see the woman that made his life hell for years in front of him. All he saw at this point was an empty shell.

"Do they know what happened to her?" Randy asked out loud.

"No...They are suspecting an overdose of some kind. They said they documented the beginning signs of depression after she gave birth." Shane told him.

Randy slowly nodded. "Yeah...She didn't seem to bond with Destiny well at all." He admitted. He lifted his eyes up some with a sigh before closing them. "Well, if you're still around, Stephanie…I may not have liked how things went...but I do thank you for our little angel...I will make sure she is taken care of." He slowly lowered his head.

John did not know what was wrong with him. How many times had he cursed Kane and wished to be free? Maybe part of it was suspecting deep in his heart Kane had somehow sacrificed himself to rid them of Stephanie when they were too afraid to try. He had to pull himself together and be grateful for the gift. "If you did this for us...thank you." John said softly to the empty air. "You chose a bad path but you were good to me in the end. I hope you rest in peace." John could almost feel the hairs on the back of his neck wanting to raise for an energy in the air around him.

John had not expected to feel anything like that. "I feel you." He said out loud but not loud enough to wake Destiny. " Thank you...we wanted free of her but were too scared. Daddy said he'll try to guide me now." There was a warm brush to John's cheek.

John closed his eyes at the feeling. It felt so real. "Sir?" He whispered.

"Be careful, John." John heard a harsh whisper in his ear or was it in his head.

"Careful, Sir? She's gone...well might as well be." John whispered.

"True...just need to remember what it is like for you...to be...strong again." The voice whispered. "Can't...stay long."

"I need someone to guide me...feel lost." John admitted. "You controlled me so long."

"He learned...so will you...in time." John felt another warm touch to his cheek. "So long, John."

"Goodbye, Sir." John whispered harshly. Tears once again wet his eyes. "Thank you." The energy in the air seemed to fade, leaving the room as it was. John sat in the quiet room for what felt like hours. Destiny was asleep as if nothing happened.


	36. Chapter 36

Randy returned a couple hours later. His face was slightly unreadable at first.

John raised his head, hearing Randy. His eyes were red rimmed and tired. "Hey, Daddy."

"You okay, Babe?" Randy face now looked worried, moving closer.

"Kane was here...felt him touch my face." John whispered. "He spoke...told me to be strong again...and be careful."

"Careful? About what?" Randy wondered.

"Don't know...was intense...he touched me...had to go." John's hands were crossed over his chest, hugging himself. "What happened with Stephanie?"

"She's gone...honestly I would say she was even before I got there...I don't know if you can picture that feeling." Randy told him. "I want to research what we need to do to have you be an adoptive parent. So you get all legal rights."

John still shook slightly but he tried to smile. It then faded. "W-What about these implants in our necks?"

"I don't know...she told us if something happened like we report to the police they could still be activated." Randy sighed. "Wouldn't it have happened by now?"

"You would think. I have no idea who those people were who implanted us." John admitted. " We need them out though...what if they malfunctioned? "

"They claimed they were government...who do we tell? Who would believe us?" Randy asked, feeling slightly worried.

"No clue sounds crazy...say we were drugged and implanted by some unknown group." John stood and walked to Randy. He almost collapsed in his arms.

Randy worked to keep them both on their feet as he held John close. "We will be okay, Babe."

"Need you as my Dom...my Daddy to guide me." John whispered harshly. " So used to only having to obey...no worries. "

"I'll try, Babe...I don't know...I'll try though." Randy guided them both to the floor. "Need you to be strong though and try to think on your own too. Destiny will need her strong Papa."

"I'll try." John whispered. He was shaking hard. "For...her."

"For all of us." Randy whispered, kissing John lightly. "I am making a call later...someone that might be able to help us."

"Okay, Daddy." John's shaking stopped at the more take charge tone in Randy's voice.

"I will find out when Cody is free to talk to us. I was already starting to on the plane, but told him it was a long story. Do you remember him telling us he was a Dom?"

John tried to think. "I think so...you said Finn was his pet."

"Yeah...about two years now I think. They started dating shortly before we got married." Randy told him. "Well, we know we can trust him. Maybe he can help teach me." Randy replied. "Would you be okay with that?"

"Of course, Daddy." John replied. " I trust Cody with my life. " He seemed to relax more and more.

"Good, Baby. I'll send him a message and see when he is free to see us." Randy tried to smile. "I don't know if he is on the card tonight...knowing Vince I doubt he canceled the house show." He shifted to pull out his phone, looking up Cody's number. #When you free?#

It was a few moments before a reply came. #Anytime Man. Got a show tonight but second match. Finn went to Ireland a few weeks to see his family.#

#Cool if you won't be too tired, swing on by. Room 1535.# Randy replied back.

#Course not see you then.# Cody replied. John sat patiently on the floor. His hands were folded in front of him as he sat with Kane.

"Codes is coming after his match. He said he is second on the card. Why don't you order us some food while i check on our angel. I miss not seeing her all day." Randy got up, moving into the room with the crib.

"Sure, Daddy. What would you like?" John was grateful for something to do as he stood up.

Randy stopped in the doorway, looking back. "Hmmm...ham steak with green beans if they have it." John nodded and moved to place the order. He felt a burden lifted off his shoulders.

Randy moved to the crib, looking down at Destiny. He just looked, not wanting to wake her. He had to wonder if a baby could sleep too much. He didn't have any knowledge to go on.

The guys ate a short time later. Destiny woke and got a diaper change and a bottle. Cody knocked on the door around 10 after Destiny was in bed. Randy moved for the door. "Hey, Codes." He gave a faint smile.

"Hey." Cody walked inside. John sat nearby in a chair. " I haven't seen you two in forever. "

"Yeah, I know, Man...hopefully that will all change now. Take a seat...need a drink or something?" Randy commented after he closed the door.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind a cold beer." Cody agreed. John stood and walked to grab one from the mini fridge, handing it to Cody. " Thanks, Johnny. " John nodded as they both sat down.

Randy moved to sit by John. "Oh, boy. Where to even begin?" He commented. He looked at John. "Mind grabbing the monitor and shutting the door so we don't wake Destiny?"

"Sure, Daddy." John moved quickly to obey. Cody raised an eyebrow at John's mannerisms with Randy. They reminded him of Finn.

Randy waited for John to return before focusing back on Cody. "I know I started telling you a few things as we were flying in. I know in some ways you say you were not surprised, but I am sure there was a lot of questions as well."

Cody nodded. "Just tell me what happened...you both started acting off since John was injured during your honeymoon."

"That is just the start." Randy replied. "The John you saw in the hospital with me...wasn't John."

"What the hell does that mean?" Cody raised a brow. John and Randy slowly filled Cody in over the next hour. Their friend's eyes were wide when they finally reached the end. " How are you both still sane? " He had to ask.

"Well, sanity I guess is a matter of opinion." Randy tried to joke.

"So... you said earlier John needed our support. How can I help?" Cody asked. John had moved to sit back on the floor in front of Randy's chair.

"Well...um…" Randy looked down at John then at Cody. "Because of Kane's treatment...and training of John...um...I need help in...trying to be a good Dom."

Cody looked taken back. "You told me you wanted no part of that life." He glanced down at John.

"Well, things have changed." Randy told him. "I needed that firm hand...at least for a while after what Hunter did to me. John needs that now."

Cody stood and walked until he was next to John. He bent down to lightly grasp his jaw, tilting his head upward. "That true, Johnny? You like to be controlled? Led?"

John's eyes looked at peace in the stern gaze. "Yes, Sir."

"Now I don't know if he always had that in him and Kane woke it up...or like me it was forced on him so it is all he really understand for now." Randy told Cody.

Cody gazed into John's eyes, studying him. He finally released his jaw. "I can't say for sure but it looked like more than programming. His body craves it like my Finn. Unlike you I know he's always loved to bottom."

"That is true...he does prefer to bottom." Randy admitted. "So, I need help...training. I need reassurance I am giving him what he wants and needs...that I am not taking advantage or abusing him."

"Of course...He calls you Daddy. That is a more caring and protective form of a Dom. I am a Master myself but Finn prefers a hard hand." Cody nodded. " You love John too much to ever abuse him. "

Randy nodded. "I just need that reassurance. After my years of abuse myself...then what happened to him." Randy lowered his head. "I just worry of history repeating."

Cody nodded. "Of course but you would never abuse John. You aren't like that. I'll give you both anything you need."

"Thanks, Codes...maybe when Finn gets back from his family time John and he can hang out? I heard sometimes it helps if subs have someone to bond with on their own level?" Randy questioned.

"Sure. Sounds great." Cody looked at John. "Don't stress, Johnny. We'll give you all you need."

John gave a dimpled smile from the floor. "Thank you."

"So, in a more down note." Randy stated. "What are the whispers over Stephanie passing?"

"I heard drug overdose...depression." Cody sat down next to Randy. His hand petted John's cropped head like a pet. John closed his eyes, looking more relaxed than he had all day. There was nothing sexual in the action. Just soothing.

"Possible...not sure. I was just wondering the general buzz." Randy told him. "Had a small altercation with Vince at the hospital. Nothing too big I hope."

Cody raised a brow. "Oh? What did he say?" His manicured nails scratched the top of John's head.

Randy glanced down at John a moment. "He thought the road is not the best way to raise a child. That there is no way with our schedules could we watch her properly. He even suggested letting Linda take her to their home. I told him no."

"Well, it would be challenging with both your schedules. Maybe you could hire a sitter to travel along. It's rare for any of our kids to travel with us." Cody mused. John was drifting to sleep as Cody petted him. Cody smiled . "He looks so at peace."

"I know...but Linda has her own work to worry about...so she would still be raised by a nanny." Randy replied. "I know when she reached school age we will need a place for her to stay...but between my family and John's I'm sure we can find a good place. Not to sounds cynical...but I worry if i let them raise Destiny I will have a hard time seeing her."

"I understand...your mom seems like one who would enjoy Destiny." Cody said thoughtfully.

"Oh, she does." Randy almost beamed. "She watched Destiny over night already...I was worried she wouldn't want to give her back." Randy laughed. "I just don't know how she would feel about full time. Or how my dad would feel about that. I'm sure he thought they were past the age of needing to worry about a kid."

"Only time will tell, Ran. John adopting her?" Cody assumed.

"I did mention to him that I want to find out how." Randy replied.

"That's great. I'm happy for you two. You can finally be the newlyweds and family you always wanted." Cody smiled .

"Yeah...so you want to see her?" Randy asked, realizing Cody hadn't seen Destiny yet. Cody nodded. He chuckled as John leaned against his leg asleep. Randy looked, shaking his head. "Maybe it's better if I bring her out or maybe nudge him awake and into bed?"

Cody nodded. "You didn't mind did you? I know my Finn enjoys being petted. It relaxes him."

"No...it's fine...not like you were coming onto him." Randy chuckled. He moved from the seat to kneel next to John. "Baby?...Baby?" He called faintly.

"Mmm?" John mumbled, his eyes fluttering.

"Go get ready for bed, Babe...I'm going to introduce Codes to Destiny." Randy told him.

John realized he was leaning against Cody and slowly stood up. "Oh...sorry."

Cody chuckled. "It's fine, Johnny. It was relaxing for me too." John yawned as he walked to get ready for bed. Cody stood up and followed after Randy.

Randy led Cody into the room with the crib. A small bedside light was left on for them to see.

Cody leaned over the crib. "Oh my God, she is an angel. Really, Ran. What a doll." He whispered lovingly.

"Yeah, she is...of course I heard to just wait...then the sleepless nights will begin. I may not like how it is I got her...but glad that I do." Randy told him.

"Not many guys in a gay relationship can say they have a blood daughter." Cody smiled before standing up. "You and Johnny went through hell but look at your reward. She'll be the love of your lives."

"Yeah...I just want to research what it will take to make John a legal parent as well." Randy told Cody before moving back to the main room.

"Of course. He's your husband." Cody nodded. John was the in bedroom stripping down into his boxers to sleep.

"Of course...well, I'm sure you're tired...work and all." Randy commented. "Thanks for stopping by and letting us bend your ear."

"Of course." Cody gave Randy a hug. His voice dropped to a near-whisper. "I've been in the scene for years, Ran. I've seen John's type. Once the desire to serve is awakened he'll never be happy in a vanilla relationship. I'm here if you ever need me for anything. Or even to give John an outlet to serve. Not sexual. Just like tonight with him sitting on the floor or obeying a command to relax him."

Randy sighed, lowering his head slightly. "Thanks, Codes...I want to try...I just don't know how well I can."

"That's all John would expect of you." Cody gave Randy a pat on the shoulder. "It just comes naturally for me to be in control. I don't know why but he needs that now."

Randy nodded. "Is it okay if I tell him he is free to come to you if he has a problem? I know him seeing me as his Dom...he may feel odd speaking up if I do something he is not comfortable with."

Cody nodded. "Of course. John is like family to me. I'll let you go so you can check on Destiny's bottle and rest."

"Okay...night, Codes." Randy told him then escorted him out before getting ready for bed himself.

When Randy came to bed John was still awake. He was in his boxers and turned his head when the younger man got in. "Hey, Daddy. Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"It's fine, Babe...just glad you felt relaxed. Feel better we could now fill Cody in and have someone to help us?" Randy asked as he moved to get ready setting the monitor on the bedside table.

"Yeah...felt nice just sitting on the floor and having Cody scratch my head. That feeling of being able to relax and let someone I trust be in control." John mused. "Kane never petted me that way."

"Well, maybe Cody can teach both of us there is another side besides what we were taught." Randy replied as he went over to John. "Now get up and give me a kiss." He smirked faintly.

That was an order John was happy to obey. "Of course, Daddy." He stood from the bed and raised his head to kiss Randy. "The one thing I always saved for you when I had to share my body." John whispered when it broke.

"I'm glad...did he ever even try?" Randy questioned.

John shook his head. "It was never like that between us. It wasn't romance. I was like his pet. He would praise me and pat my face but that was it. He had no desire for breaking us up."

"I know...just asking." Randy replied. He then moved to get back into the bed. "So, what you want to do tomorrow? We still technically have a couple days off."

"Well, I thought about going to Kane's funeral the day after tomorrow but tomorrow I don't know." John climbed into bed again and shut off the light. "I feel I should since he cared enough to see me after he passed. I still think he died saving us from Stephanie."

"Where is he being buried?" Randy asked.

"Where his family lives in Tennessee." John said. "He sent me that text before he passed so he had to have known. We owe our freedom to him so I need to go. You don't have to, Daddy. I know you had a bad time with him."

"Honestly...I never even thought of him having a family...cold, I know." Randy replied.

"No, Daddy. You were traumatized. So was I to a point. But I can't deny his sacrifice to me. Because of him we have a future to live as we please." John yawned.

"I see your point." Randy told him. "Well, let's try to get some rest. Maybe we can just enjoy tomorrow. Maybe introduce our Angel to some of our Diva's"

"Sounds good." John laid close to Randy. "Night." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Randy moved to hold John before drifting off to sleep himself.

*You know you won't be the firm hand he needs.* Randy head thrashed faintly at the taunting voice. *I can help you give him what he needs.*

Randy's eyes opened and he sat up, looking around. "Okay. Calm down...it's just your own self doubt."

*No...Not this time Randy.*

"No...No...go away." Randy whispered as he moved from the bed.

*Watch it...wouldn't want to wake my boy now would we?*

"He's not your boy." Randy snapped, keeping his voice low.

*He could be both of ours.*

"NO! Leave us alone. You're not welcomed here. You're not welcomed by us!" Randy yelled.

*Hmmm You don't care to offer him what he wants...what he needs. What about that dear...angel of yours in the other room?*

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Randy almost snarled.

He heard a mocking laugh. *Then give me what I want...let me use you...I won't harm a hair on her head...and John will have the strong master he craves.*

Randy shuddered as he almost felt like he was dunked in ice. "GET OFF ME!" He yelled then looked back at the bed surprised he didn't wake John. "What the hell?" Randy saw himself still laying next to John. "What did you do to me?!"

*Nothing yet.* The voice laughed. *Offer freely...and they will both be safe. I could just push you out and take over. I am willing to share as I had for the last few years.*

"I...I can't." Randy replied. "How can I just hand John over...sacrifice myself."

*You are not sacrificing yourself...I will allow you to remain...most of the time.*

"Ho-how do I know they won't be harmed?" Randy asked.

*They have not been so far. Why would I now?*

Randy lowered his head, shaking it. "Destiny doesn't like you...she will know...she didn't even like your necklace."

*I can stay in the background enough...but I will not always be back there...I need my times out as well. You can not tell John or anyone else of our arrangement. You do...you will fall like the last.*

"You forced Kane's hand to kill himself?!" Randy exclaimed.

*Yes...he was more than willing...but the body was older...weaker. You are younger, stronger, more vitality. You can easily last much longer then he would have. I also hold the knowledge to make sure you two are no longer bothered by those things in your necks.*

"How do I know you will really do it and not just have them turned on?" Randy questioned.

*Well that would be dumb wouldn't it? I want to use your body why would I have it weakened or paralyzed? Why would I do that to John either if i want him?*

"John has been weakened by you though." Randy told him.

*I will be careful with him.*

"I don't know if I believe that." Randy told him.

*Decide...will you share...or do I just block you from going back?*

Randy looked around, feeling a sense of panic. Looking at the bed he saw a large black mass next to his side of the bed. It was reaching out, touching him. He was feeling colder. Was it killing him? Was it some how trying to sever his soul from his body. "NO! Stop! You can't take me away from them!"

*Share then...under my terms. Not a soul will be told.*

Randy gave a shaky breath. "Okay...okay fine...as long as you keep your word they won't be harmed."

*Agreed.* The large mass moved from the bed and towards Randy. As it moved it shifted until it looked almost like a tangible shadow of himself. Randy looked as it extended a hand out. Randy looked worried, knowing it was dumb, but what choice did he have? He went to take its hand. When he did he felt a sharp pain go through his hand. He then felt almost paralyzed as the shadow began to envelope him like an oil slick until it fully covered him before he felt himself blackout.


	37. Chapter 37

John's phone went off with his normal morning alarm. Randy's face was covered with a fine sheen of sweat. The palm of his left hand had a deep scratch. John stirred with a groan. "Time to get up already?" He moved to shut off the alarm and looked over. His head cocked as he studied the sweat on Randy's face. "You sick, Daddy?" He asked, thinking it may be a fever.

Randy didn't respond at first. It was a moment before Randy gave a mumble. "Wh-what, Babe?"

"You okay? Need more sleep? The alarm went off." John said.

"Yeah...maybe, Babe...had a...um...bad dream." Randy replied.

"Okay...take your time. Damn, you got a bad scratch on your hand." John commented as he got out of bed.

Randy looked down at his hand. Seeing it made him begin to lose color in his face. "Maybe I should clean it...not sure how I got it." His stomach twisted as he hated to lie.

"Yeah. Hate you to get an infection." John agreed. "Then you can sleep as long as you like. I'll keep an eye on Destiny for you."

"Thanks, Babe." Randy moved to the bathroom to wash his hands. The scratch did sting slightly as he dried them and moved back to the bed.

"No problem. Days off are rare." John whistled softly as he gathered his belongings and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Randy laid back down but could not shake the feeling of dread. What had he done? John did not take long before he was clean and dressed. He quietly made his way to check on Destiny so that Randy could rest. Randy couldn't help but wonder how his daughter would react around him now. Could or would the demon really be hidden enough that she wouldn't react? He moved to lay on his side to try to get some sleep.

A few hours passed and John had fed Destiny and changed her dirty diaper. He held her in a chair along with Penelope, speaking softly to her. "Daddy and Papa love you so much. That's right...we love our little princess." He cooed. Randy finally wandered from the bedroom looking over. Destiny made cooing sounds as John made Penelope dance in front of her. "Penelope loves Destiny." John cooed, laughing at her reaction. Randy laughed faintly but something in him was hesitant about getting too close.

John turned his head to see Randy. "Hey there. We were waiting on you. If you want to hold her I'll order up food. She's been changed and fed."

"I don't know if I should...worried I may be sick." Randy replied.

"Oh?" John put Penelope down. " What's wrong, Daddy? "

"Just some faint chills." Randy replied.

"Want to order then and I'll hold her?" John offered. " It's around 11 so grilled chicken salad for me. Maybe you should have soup. "

"Okay, Babe...sounds like a plan." Randy moved to place the order including juice for him. He wanted to keep telling himself it was a bad dream. Just his mind playing tricks. John cooed and played with Destiny until she fell asleep. He smiled at her little hand curled around his finger. "She is such a darling." Randy commented, looking over.

"Yes she is. Never thought in a million years I'd have a daughter and love her so much." John said fondly.

"You will be a great dad...I will research how to make it official later today or tomorrow." Randy told him.

"Thank you for that gift. Many would want to be the only Daddy." John said with a smile.

"We are both equal, Baby...I know you want me to be your Dom...but when it comes to Destiny we are the same." Randy told him.

John smiled brightly. "Thanks." He stood and walked to lay Destiny in her crib. Randy moved to relax on the couch. He couldn't help glancing down at his hand at times. John joined Randy. His stomach grumbled and he laughed. "Guess I'm hungry."

"Well, the food shouldn't be too much longer." Randy replied.

"You okay?" John rested a hand on Randy's forehead. "You are acting off."

"Yeah...fine." Randy told him. "Like I said I just didn't sleep well last night."

John nodded. "Well, take it easy. What bad dream did you have?"

Randy went to open his mouth then stopped, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter, Babe."

"Um...okay." John moved to kiss Randy. Randy closed his eyes before grasping the back of John's head holding him as he deepened the kiss. John gave a soft pant of surprise at how deep the kiss went. He parted his lips, letting his tongue peak out to run along his husband's plump lips. Randy moved to almost pull John until he was almost on his lap as the kiss grew more heated. Their tongues rubbed over each other before Randy broke the kiss, turning his head.

"Not the smartest thing." He stated more to himself then John, letting go of him. *You both want it...go ahead.* Randy lightly shook his head as he slowly released John. "Sorry, Babe...can't afford us both to be sick."

John's face fell slightly as his body was flush from Randy's actions but he nodded. Randy was the Dom. "Yes, Daddy." He moved off Randy's lap, adjusting himself.

"I wasn't thinking, Babe...forgive me?" Randy asked. *You don't ask...you tell him.*

"Nothing to forgive. I told you I'm yours to command." John said thickly.

"Good." Randy gave a faint smile when a knock came from the door. "Guess that's our food."

John was slightly tenting in his pants as he moved for the door. He brought the food inside so they could eat. "Sure you feel up to seeing the girls today?" John wondered.

"See how I feel in a couple hours." Randy replied as he moved to the table.

John nodded. The guys ate together and then relaxed a few hours in the room. John was worried by Randy's sickness and kept an eye on him. "I think I can go...how many times have we wrestled sick?" Randy told him.

John agreed. "Okay." They made sure Destiny was clean and fed before heading out. Randy still seemed to be careful how close he got to Destiny. He hated it, but at least for now he was still playing the part of being sick. John carried Destiny in the baby carrier as they left the room. It did not take too long to reach the arena and park in the lot.

"We don't have a locker room...so we may need to scout an empty meeting space if she gets overwhelmed." Randy told John.

John nodded as they walked inside. "Sure, Daddy." He wondered if his co-workers would act odd.

"I guess catering since that is where everyone socializes?" Randy questioned.

"Sounds good." John agreed. They reached catering and saw it was pretty crowded. Nikki, Nattie, and Becky stood in a corner.

"I feel odd approaching anyone." Randy sighed. "Should we find an empty table and just see who comes over?"

"Come on, Daddy. I'll start." John urged. He walked to Nikki and the other two women. " Evening, Ladies. Ran and I wondered if you would like to see our little angel. "

"Hey, John." Nikki greeting him with a smile only briefly shifting her eyes to Randy with a thin lined expression. She focused back at John. "Our angel?" She questioned.

"Little Destiny." John raised the baby carrier. Destiny was dressed in a pink dress with booties and a headband to match. " I will be adopting her soon. Ran was kind enough to give me the honor of helping to raise her. "

"How sweet." Nikki committed but her face formed a smile looking at the tiny infant. "Hey there, Sweetie." She almost cooed.

"You girls want to hold her?" John offered. He saw Becky glaring at Randy and sighed. "We're sorry we've been so distant with you all. We were going through personal shit. Things are better now."

"You were fine, John." Nikki tried to tell him.

"You sure it's okay to hold her?" Nattie asked excitedly.

John glanced at Randy. "It's okay. Right, Daddy?" Becky raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Yeah, it's fine if they want to hold her...I'm sure they have done it before...right?" Randy commented.

"I have...used to volunteer at a hospital." Nattie commented.

"Well, I have been around Brie and her little bundle." Nikki commented.

Becky nodded. "Aye...for me sis back home." John nodded. " Then go ahead. " He smiled.

"Go ahead, Nattie...you asked first." Nikki told her. Nattie smiled as John sat the carrier down and helped remove Destiny from the carrier handing her over.

"Well, aren't you just as cute as a button?" Nattie fussed over the tiny bundle in her arms.

Destiny opened her large, gray eyes, making cooing sounds as John watched with obvious pride. "She has her daddy's eyes." He said. There was no mistaking the love in his tone.

"A real heart breaker in the making I'm sure." Nikki replied.

"Well, we have quite a few years before we need to worry about that." Randy replied.

"I don't even want to think about that." John groaned teasingly. "I don't trust men."

"But you are one." Nikki looked.

"Exactly." Randy said but then stopped before he said more, worried it would open a can of worms.

John tried to laugh it off. "We know how they are."

Becky was studying John. " Bein' a nice guy isn't just ye gimmick. Ye truly be a saint. "

John just laughed. "Hardly but thanks."

"I don't know many people that would step up like you have." Nikki stated. "If a woman cheated on her husband and got knocked by the other man...not many men would take the kid as his own." Randy looked down but remained silent. So much for Destiny being a distraction for the girls thinking he was lower than dirt.

John looked at Randy. He moved to put an arm across his shoulder. "Randy's the saint." He said with conviction. " We've been through a lot of private shit and he always tries to protect me. He's an amazing man. Don't believe rumors. "

"Hmm" Was all Nikki could say at first. "If you say so, Johnny...I just know what I experienced, and how we saw you acting back stage."

"I know...I can't go into it...things out of our control. I was going through shit but not his fault." John released Randy.

Nikki pursed her lips in thought. "If you say so."

"Things will be better now. Much better." John grinned happily at Randy.

"Glad to hear it." Nikki told him. Nattie was occupied with Destiny to really listen as she playfully teased the little baby with the tip of her pink streaked hair.

"I would watch it, Nattie...I don't know how young they are when they begin to grab." Randy lightly commented.

John chuckled. "She had my finger this morning. Remember she's not a fur baby."

"I know...I know...but they also like bright colors." Nattie replied. She then looked down at Destiny. "Isn't that right...yes it is."

Each girl took a turn holding Destiny as they chatted. It was then time for Randy and John to go as the show started and the superstars were busy. "That went well. Feel better?" John asked as he drove to the hotel.

"By the time we were done...at least some. Still feel slightly like scum." Randy admitted.

"It will fade in time. You did nothing wrong. They will see how happy we are." John smiled. He hummed happily as he drove.

"Thanks, Babe...you are so good to me." Randy smiled. "Just hope I do right by you."

"You always have." John replied. " Oh, my plane leaves at 8 in the morning. I'll only be gone a day. "

"Wh...oh yeah...okay, Babe. I should be okay, I am feeling better." Randy told him.

John nodded. They reached the hotel and put Destiny to bed. She seemed exhausted after all the attention. "We need to shop for her some more clothes." John said.

"Maybe I can do that to kill time tomorrow...well, unless you wanted to go with us for some input?" Randy asked.

"No, it's okay. Have a nice father daughter day out." John grinned as they walked away from the crib. " What would you like to do? "

"Hmm what wouldn't I like to do?" Randy commented as he eyed John over.

John gave a shaky breath as he saw the look in Randy's eyes. "You feeling up to fun, Daddy?"

"Yeah...get in that room...strip and pull out two ties." Randy told him firmly.

John felt his cock twitch at the stern, confident words. "Yes, Daddy." He hurried to obey. He wondered what Cody had said to Randy to change him but he didn't mind. A smirked danced on Randy's lips before he moved to follow John slowly. He moved to dim the lights of the room. John was naked and waiting in a short time. He had two of his ties laying out on the bed. They were both a salmon color. Randy moved over to take one of the ties and actually used it to blindfold John first.

"Hands behind you." Randy stated.

John put his hands behind him. "Feeling kinky tonight, Daddy?" He joked. Randy only used restraints when he asked for them.

"Yeah...I want to give you a whole new side of me." Randy told John as he went to tie his hands together.

"You know I don't mind, Daddy. I appreciate the effort." John said thickly. Not being able to see made it all hotter. Randy moved to slap John's ass hard that it would have normally hurt Randy's hand but he didn't react like it did.

John jumped, not prepared for that at all. "Fuck!"

"Shhh." Randy commented as he rubbed the spot. "I think we need to make up a bag...a gag, a blindfold...then whatever else tickles my fancy."

John panted. "Yes, Daddy. Sorry I'm always a little loud." He loved that Randy was getting an interest in toys now.

"Well...I didn't mind it before...but we do have little ears now to worry about." Randy told John before giving another slap to his ass.

John gave a groan before he could stop it. "I know, Daddy. Sorry."

"If you don't think you can keep it down...what do we have handy that I can use tonight?" Randy asked.

John tried to think. "I have more ties in my bag."

"Don't move." Randy told him before moving to John's suitcase, looking in the pockets.

"Do you want us to order some things online?" John offered as he waited.

"Would be more discreet wouldn't it?" Randy replied as he came back over.

"Yes, Daddy. You want to do it?" John asked.

"Yes...I have a few ideas I am sure. Just need to decide where to ship it to." Randy replied.

"Maybe our Florida place. We go there a lot." John said.

"That works. Well, ready to continue?" Randy asked him.

"Damn right. My ass still stings." John chuckled.

"Well, lift up and open that yap...so I can shut it better." Randy instructed John. John chuckled but he raised his head and opened his mouth. It was rare for him to be blindfolded. Randy slipped a knot in the tie then slipped it between John's lips before securing it behind his head. "Good boy...back down now. I want you to feel this well into your flight if not longer." John moaned at Randy's words as he moved back down. He thought it odd Randy calling him Boy even in play. Randy hated it when Stephanie forced him to not say Baby. "That's it." Randy almost moaned as he moved behind John to slap his ass a couple times before running his short nails over the heated flesh. "Going to love ploughing into that ass."

John gave a muffled moan. Randy's actions had him so needy. "Be right back, Baby." Randy moved to his grooming kit, looking for lube. John panted as he waited on Randy. His ass stung but it only made him more turned on. How did Randy's hand not hurt? Randy came back and looked John over in the dim light. "Hmm think you need a little more of something first." He went to his suitcase, removing a leather belt bringing it over. He folded it to crack it before landing a couple sound hits to John's ass.

John jumped, his eyes widening under the blindfold but he moaned at the unexpected pain. Randy's mannerisms were being so close to Kane's and nothing like his almost sweet Daddy. He figured it was Randy's attempt at being a stricter Dom for him. "Yeah...that's a little more like it." Randy smirked as he laid the strap across the back of each thigh. John moaned around the gag. His legs trembled at the pain to his sensitive thighs. He was glad he was silenced because he was afraid he would have disturbed Destiny even in the other room.

"Such a good Baby." Randy commented as he moved to set the belt down then stripped. A heated pant left his lips as his hardened member was exposed to the cool air. John loved Randy like this. It was like a mixture of Kane's dominance and Randy's love. He could just submit and take what he was given. Heated breaths left his nose as his body strained. "No loosing it yet." Randy told John before he lightly ran his nails down John's spine before he reached for the lube to slick himself.

John gave a frustrated groan but he loved the sexual torment. His hard cock leaked and throbbed slightly. "Yeah...that's it." Randy commented as he moved behind John, using one hand on John's waist to steady him as the other helped guide his member between John's cheeks and begin to push inside. The stretch felt better than normal because John was already so hot. He moaned but then realized even gagged it was loud and tried to lower the volume. Once in, Randy moved both hands to John's shoulder to give him better leverage to begin giving him a good pounding.

The room filled with sexual tension and the sounds of moans and grunts. John's body was rattled with the thrusts as he took in the feeling. "Such a good hot Boy...like this don't you? You will be sleeping real good tonight." Randy moaned as he continued. In the fog of lust in John's mind, it hit him again how Randy was almost repeating things Kane said word for word. It was odd because Randy had not been present during their sessions. John nodded and moaned at the words, his muscles tightening around Randy's cock.

"Hold it just a little longer." Randy moaned out feeling the pulsing of John's walls. He moved harder, panting. "Okay...you can let go." John tensed and then cried out as he came. All the tension drained from him as he let go of the built up sexual energy he had been holding. Randy moaned as he came a few moments after John before he pulled out with his chest heaving. John wanted to pass out but he kept himself awake as he panted. He felt drained like he did after Kane wore him out good. Randy went to free John's hands first before removing the tie from his mouth.

"May I remove the blindfold, Daddy?" John asked after licking his dry lips. He stood up slowly.

Randy closed his eyes, remaining silent a moment before he spoke. "Yeah, Babe...go ahead."

John pulled off the tie and blinked. "That was amazing. Just curious though...why you called me boy? It doesn't bother me but you got pissed when Stephanie forced you to call me that."

Randy opened his eyes, his brow furrowing slightly. "I guess...it's just what came to me in the moment." He tried to explain.

John yawned. "Well, you were amazing. You heard how loud I was...is it okay if I clean and go to bed before I pass out?"

"Yeah, go ahead, Babe...I know you have an early flight." Randy told him. "I'll clean after you." John walked on shaky legs to the bathroom. He felt spent and could hardly keep his eyes open as he washed down.

*See we both win.* The demon spoke in Randy's head. "We will see." Randy replied. *What other option do you have?* "Just keep your word...and we will be fine." Randy whispered. He moved to clean the room as he waited for John.

John stumbled out of the bathroom and collapsed in bed. He managed to set his alarm before feeling his eyes want to close. "Night...Daddy."

"Night, Babe...go ahead and sleep I'll be back soon." Randy headed for the bathroom to wash. John never heard Randy as he was already asleep. His body was drained and sore from the play yet felt at peace. When Randy finished he checked on Destiny before moving to go to bed next to John.

John rose early the next morning for his flight out to Tennessee. He said his goodbyes to Randy and Destiny before taking a day's worth of clothing and heading out. He was indeed sore on the flight but the memories only heated his blood all over again. He could hardly believe the sexy Dom of the night before was his Daddy. Things were just going so well.

Randy did take Destiny out shopping like he was planning. It was late in the afternoon when they returned to the hotel. He got her settled down for an afternoon nap when he called the front desk. He inquired how soon was an on staff nanny free. He only needed them for an hour or so as he ran out quickly. He was told one could be there in a couple hours. As he waited he did some checking for a meeting he had to go to. When the older woman arrived Randy explained how old Destiny was, how long ago she was fed, and showed her where he had the formula and changing supplies.

He left, heading for a room only a couple floors below his. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He rolled his head before reaching a hand up to knock firmly. There was no answer so he knocked again. The door opened with a sour looking Undertaker standing there. "What do you want?"

Randy opened his eyes, lifting his head. "We need to talk."

"I have noth…" Taker paused, tilting his head looking. He then smirked with a chuckle. "Well, aren't you full of surprises?" He moved back into the room. "Come on in." Randy slowly moved past him, looking around.

Taker shut the door, looking at him. "So...did my 'brother' do something dumb or was it your doing?"

"Does it matter?" Randy replied, looking over at him.

"Guess not." Taker huffed a breath.

"I'm surprised you are not at his funeral." Randy told him. He gave a light laugh. "You would think they would be your thing."

"Ha...Ha." Taker replied. "I don't exactly see eye to eye with most of his family. Surprised they even requested he be flown back."

"Yes, a bit of a black sheep wasn't he?" Randy commented.

"Understatement." Taker replied. "So, what is it we need to talk about?"

"I am needing use of your skill set." Randy told him.

"Which part of it...and why should I help you? If you did have a hand in my losing a 'brother', an ally and playmate?" Taker questioned as he moved to sit down. Randy's eyes followed him as he moved.

"I need your help masking my true energy. I have at least three that can expose me in time." Randy scowled.

"Explain." Taker folded his hands on his lap.

"John himself...When I push forward he can see it in the eyes." Randy told him. "I can't always work him from behind. Next is that...child. As I grow stronger she will begin to react negatively towards me...well, Randy. That will expose me faster then anything I am sure. Then lastly...there is at least one within that group they hang with that would be able to see me." He closed his eyes, his lip curling to a sneer. "When I tried to push John away before and they worked to banish me...I was free roaming and went to attack John when he tried to denounce me from the house...they could see me and shielded him with their own body."

Taker's head lifted, showing he was intrigued. "Who...which one has the sight?"

"The bald one...Erick." Randy replied slowly, opening his eyes again.

"Interesting...of course I can help you for a time...what do I gain in return though?" Taker questioned.

"You wishing a new playmate on occasion?" Randy asked. "John seemed to enjoy when Randy and Kane both used him together."

Taker gave a hum as he rested his jaw on his fist, tapping his lips with a single finger thinking. "If you can convince John to do so...sure. I want something else though...your talisman."

Randy looked over, narrowing his eyes. "Missing."

"What do you mean missing?" Taker asked.

"It seemed Randy had John hide it." Randy replied.

"Well, then ask John for it." Taker replied as if it should have been simple.

"Why do you wish it?" Randy asked.

"Don't you trust me?" Taker asked simply.

Randy laughed. "That would be like me asking you the same. I just have no other options."

"Deliver John...at least once...and I will begin to help...my continued help will depend on the other part." Taker told him, standing up. "Those are my terms." Randy gave a slow nod , heading for the door. "Oh, and you better get in check before you go back to that little darlin." Taker laughed as Randy opened the door to leave.


	38. Chapter 38

John made it to the funeral. He was shocked by how few people were in attendance considering how famous the man was. The service was brief and not much was said. John paid his respects and then left to eat a light lunch. It had been an awkward situation but he felt he owed it to the man who had been his Sir. He wrote Randy a text late afternoon as he caught a flight back to Texas where the company was located. #Hey Daddy. On my way home. Have a good day out with our angel?#

Randy felt his phone go off as he was heading back for the suite. #Yeah I got her a few new things. How did it go.#

#Okay. Quick service and not many there. It was honestly odd but I did my part.# John replied. #Felt sore all day from that belt. I loved it.#

#Glad you liked it, well loved it. Maybe he was not well liked. Maybe they kept the information private from fans.# Randy replied as he reached the room and thanked the nanny, paying her.

#I'm sure he made his mistakes. I need to put it behind me now. You're doing amazing at being my Dom now. And we love each other so it's better.# John wrote.

#I want to try something else...push us...me. We can talk when you get back.# Randy sent the message. He really didn't like the idea. He thought maybe if it didn't happen...then they would be exposed sooner and maybe he could be free.

#Okay. Sure thing. I'll be there in a few hours. Give Destiny a kiss for me.# John replied. He closed his eyes for a nap.

#Will do Babe.# Randy replied. He originally thought John was going to be gone overnight. He was glad John was returning sooner than he thought.

John did not reach Randy's suite until mid evening. He knocked on the door as he held his bag. Randy had fallen asleep on the couch with the monitor in his hand when he heard the knock. He moved to get up. "Hello?" He called through the door.

"It's John. Forgot my key." John said on the other side.

Randy moved to open the door. "Welcome back, Babe."

"Thanks." John hugged Randy after walking inside. He took in the spicy scent he loved so much.

Randy moved to give John a kiss before moving to sit down. "The shopping bags are in her room if you want to look later."

"Okay." John kicked off his shoes than moved to sit down by Randy to relax. " Good to be back. Decided not to stay the night. "

"Well, I'm glad. Was it hard getting a change in flight plans?" Randy asked.

"Nah, my pilot is pretty good." John grinned. " So, you find Des some cute outfits? "

"I thought so...a couple dresses, some more onesies. Oh yeah...merch sent us a few things for her." Randy chuckled. "You ever see their future diva products?"

John shook his head no. "Nope. Sounds cute though."

"Yeah, also what they call creepers?" Randy stated. "One based off one of your designs...and one based off my Out Of Nowhere design. I wouldn't call mine girly...but oh well."

John chuckled. "Sounds adorable. With us as her daddies she'll be putting kids in wrestling holds in kindergarten."

"Oh, man...can you picture those phone calls?" Randy shook his head. John just laughed quietly. He leaned back in the chair to relax. "So, you said it was a small turn out?" Randy asked.

John's smile faded slightly. "Yeah, it was bad, Ran. The service lasted maybe 15 minutes and no one was there. I think I was the only one from our company...no Vince not even Taker. I thought those two were tight."

"Well, Taker tends to be private...maybe he worried about the public now knowing it was private." Randy explained.

"Guess so...anyway not much to really talk about." John finished up.

"Okay...sorry to bring you down...why don't you go see Destiny...I know that will put a smile on your face." Randy commented. John nodded and stood up. He walked to where Destiny slept to see her. She was sound asleep in her crib. John gave a loving smile as he looked down at her. She wiggled slightly in her sleep and John could see she was in a pink creeper that said Future Champ on it along with the older diva belt design.

John gave a dimpled smile at how cute his daughter looked. He grabbed the bag of clothing and quietly left the room. "She's out." He told Randy as he sat down to open the bag. " Damn, that little outfit is cute. "

"Yeah it is...I know it's a little outdated, but who cares?" He laughed.

"I brought the bag out to look." John said as he opened it. He pulled out a few dresses, laying them on the couch. " Awe. "

"Of course she will need to grow into some. Newborn clothing is sort of limited." Randy commented.

"They're perfect." John gushed as he looked over each item. "You have good taste."

"Glad you liked...still all new to me." Randy joked.

"New to us both." John put the items away. " Oh, yeah...what was that text earlier about? Something about you want to push us? "

"Oh yeah...that." Randy looked a little nervous. "I was thinking of someone else to play with...someone I know has knowledge in our sort of things." He lowered his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

John looked a little confused. "Play as in sex? I joked about it once and you freaked. Is it a chick?"

"I know I did...that's why I said about it pushing me as well." Randy replied. "It's a guy...actually...well, Taker."

John's eyes widened. "Taker? Knowledgeable? You hated him. I saw the video. You told me he treated you like shit. You really want to play with him?"

"I...I just know how much you liked when Kane and I both played with you. He treated me like shit at Hunter's direction. I was too stupid and scared to speak up back then. He can be rough...but I know you like things rough then I did." Randy explained.

"Are you doing this just for me? Are you afraid you won't be enough?" John asked. "Because you were amazing last night."

"I don't know if I will be or not." Randy told him. "Hey, I won't push you...you know that."

John looked thoughtful and nodded. "If you want to...I don't mind trying. I...did enjoy you and Kane. Would it be sex or just a play session?"

"I think both." Randy stated. "Didn't really go into much. Can't you just imagine being tied up and having us take you from both ends?" A faint smirk brushed Randy's lips. "Or even a repeat of before of us both filling that ass?"

"You won't be upset?" John asked, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"I am offering...at least one time." Randy told John thickly.

"Then yeah...sure. We can do that." John agreed. He wanted to moan at the thought of the pain the two men could bring to his body.

"Good. I'll try to make arrangements." Randy told John. "We may need to find someone to watch Destiny overnight. You think any of the girls would like to if you asked?"

"Nattie. She's in love with her." John chuckled. "Did you enjoy being more dominate last night?"

"It wasn't bad, Babe." Randy replied. "You know in time...maybe sooner than we want we should decide if we want to ask my mom or yours if they would mind watching and taking care of Destiny on a pretty full time basis. We both have very heavy rotations and I don't know how I would feel about relying on staff on the road all the time. I know this young we could get a nanny...but then we would need to be even more careful about how we act."

John sighed with a nod. "I didn't want to face it but yeah I know. None of the other guys have their babies with them. I think your mom would be a better choice. She's in love with Destiny. We could see her on our days off every week."

"You know that means more time in our St. Louis home then Florida...you okay with that?" Randy asked him.

"For my baby...of course." John nodded. " I just want her happy and healthy. "

"I'll call and talk to Ma tomorrow...I forgot to tell her we had to leave early anyways." Randy told John. "I guess everything sort of happened so fast."

"It did. We'll both miss her so much but she needs a female in her life to mother her. We'll always make time for her." John stated.

"Of course we will...but be honest wouldn't you feel less stress knowing one of our families are looking out for her then a staffer? Even if she is on the road with us how much time will we really be able to focus on her between media and matches?" Randy explained. "I know you...us...we get time to relax we will face time my mom to see her on our phone." He gave a laugh.

John nodded with a smile. "True. We are busy guys. I guess with all the drama that went down I feel protective of her."

"Of course, Babe...I understand that." Randy smiled. "Now you're acting like the mother hen." He laughed.

John laughed. "Well, my ass is still sore from last night. Think I'll hit the sack if it's okay."

"Yeah that's fine, Babe...I may be in shortly." Randy told him. "Kiss first?"

John stood and kissed Randy. "Night, Daddy." He walked slowly to the bedroom to strip for bed.

Randy moved in to join John maybe an hour later. He moved to change for bed before climbing in next to John to get some rest with the monitor nearby. John was half asleep when Randy joined him. "I was thinking...Sir died...wonder where the demon went?" John mumbled. "When Hunter passed he came after you."

"Shhh...just rest, Babe...you worry too much." Randy told him, trying not to sigh.

"Just need to keep an eye out...never know." John persisted. "Need to keep our angel safe." He yawned.

"She will be, Babe...she will be." Randy whispered, kissing John's cheek.

John calmed and drifted off to sleep. Randy's words put his mind at ease. Randy eased next to John before falling asleep. Shortly before John's alarm was set to go off Randy moved in his sleep as if agitated. John stirred as Randy's moving woke him. He opened his eyes to glance at the younger man. Randy mumbled, shifting his head. It had been some time since John had seen Randy have one of his nightmares. "Daddy?" John whispered softly not wanting to scare him. "You're okay." Slowly, Randy seemed to calm down except his chest wanted to heave to catch his breath as he slowly woke up. In the early light from the window he looked disoriented.

John moved to rest his head on Randy's chest. "Shh...you're okay. I'm here."

Randy moved his hand, resting it on John's head lightly. "Ba-babe? Need you to do me a favor." He whispered.

"Sure...what?" John asked softly.

"The...um...necklace...when we get back to St. Louis...I want you to take it and hide it somewhere. Send it to Florida...Mass where ever you want. Don't tell me where...no matter how much I ask." Randy told him.

"Um okay...why though?" John was confused.

"Don't know...a feeling...maybe it's my mind playing tricks...maybe it's a warning." Randy told him.

"Sure thing, Daddy. You have a nightmare?" John asked.

"Think so...don't really remember anything though. Ever have that happen, Baby?" Randy asked.

"Hell yeah I have...so many over the years." John agreed. " Well, almost time for the alarm. " He moved to slowly get up. John shut off the alarm. "We're off today. You want me to talk to Nattie about babysitting for us? When did Taker want me?"

"If you don't mind." Randy replied. "I believe he is pretty flexible. He traveled around but doesn't really perform so I'm sure he is free when ever we are."

"Probably make sense to do it while we are off work in case I'm sore the next day." John said out loud as he went to look for clothing for the day.

"Well, see if she can do it as soon as tonight I guess." Randy commented.

"Okay, Daddy. Excited?" John smiled as he began to dress.

"Nervous. As you said I know how hard he can be...but I also need to remember you're not me and you enjoy it more than I do." Randy told John as he finally moved from the bed.

John nodded. "Well, you got me hot last night talking about it. I'm not too nervous. He can't be worse than Kane."

"No...maybe just different ways." Randy told him. John finished dressing. They checked on Destiny and enjoyed breakfast together. John then kissed them both goodbye and took a walk to chat with Nattie. He had texted her and she agreed to meet him in the hotel dining area. Nattie was seated near one of the corners of the hotel restaurant drinking iced tea. She stood up and waved when she saw John walk in. John walked over to the blonde with a smile. "Hey, Nat. Thanks for coming down so early." He moved to sit at her table.

"Not a problem, John." She smiled brightly before sitting down. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I hate to ask this of you but if you're free could you possibly watch Destiny for us this evening for a few hours?" John asked at last. "Ran and I want to have some...uh, private time together. It's our week off and we could use a few hours."

"Of course." She beamed. "I'm not on rotation tonight. I guess I will need to see if the hotel has a crib they can bring up. How ever long you need." She took a sip of her tea. "I know the other girls have been just so catty. Hey, if you say you're good with things I believe you, John...just know if you want to talk just let me know."

"Thank you so much." John smiled at her. "I don't blame them...things did look bad from the outside. Just know Randy is a good man and it's not what it appears."

"I think Nikki is just sour." Nattie brushed it off. "She always thought you two were good looking...guess she wonders why Stephanie and not her." She gave a light laugh.

John gave a chuckle then lowered his tone. "Just between us...Stephanie had a lot of company clout over us...she set her sights on Randy...let's just say we played along to save each other's jobs. He never loved her or even liked her."

Nattie leaned in, lowering her own voice. "That's just dirty...you want me to try to cool some of the fires for you?"

"Please do...poor Randy's been through a lot. He wants to make up to the girls but doesn't know what to say without telling too much." John whispered.

"Yeah sure...nice having eye candy that hangs with us...don't tell TJ." She giggled.

"Thanks. Not like he has to worry. I'm pretty much gay." John laughed. "How is he anyway?"

Nattie smiled faltered slightly. "About the same. He is just so depressed, John." She gave a faint sigh as her eyes betrayed her worry.

John reached a hand to pat hers. "I'm so sorry, Nat. I know all about that. It's no secret Randy suffers from mental issues. You ever need to talk or vent yourself I'm here."

Nattie looked over with a shaky smile. "Thanks, John...how did...or do you deal with it? He just wants to stay isolated all the time."

"It's not easy. You just have to keep assuring them you'll be there...sometimes when all they want is to be alone." John admitted. "I was there myself a few times because of all the drama with Stephanie. We had to be each other's rocks. It helps having good friends to talk to like we had Cody. I know TJ has Antonio."

Nattie slowly nodded. "Yeah, maybe I need to see when Tony can come see him again. Phone calls only do so much. TJ hardly even watched the shows anymore."

"I can't imagine how he must feel. I could bring Randy over for a visit sometime and hang with you two." John offered. "How does TJ view same-sex marriages?"

"That would be great...honestly, I don't know. We never really talked about it either way." Nattie admitted.

"You can get back with me. I'll tell Ran about Destiny. He'll drop her off with all the necessary things." John smiled. "You should see the merch the company sent. Right now she's in a cute little creeper that says Future Diva on it."

"Okay cool...sounds adorable." Nattie told him. "So, what time do you think he will be stopping by?"

"I'll talk to him and let you know. I have your number so I can send a text." John told her. "Thanks again."

"Of course, John...anytime. She is such a doll." Nattie smiled brightly again.

"We're blessed to have her." John agreed. They parted and John walked back to his suite to fill Randy in on the plans. Randy contacted Taker and the older man said he would see them around 7 that evening. When evening fell Randy packed Destiny's things and took her down to Nattie's room while John hopped in the shower. He had put in a good afternoon workout at the gym and wanted to be presentable.

Randy returned a short time later to wait on Taker's arrival. John walked out of the shower wrapped in a towel. He dried and removed it to slide on a pair of boxers then shorts. "Hey, Babe." Randy called over.

"Hey." John greeted as he sprayed a spray of cologne. "How did it go?" He pulled on a white tank top.

"It went good...I wonder if Nattie ever has anything negative to say about anyone?" Randy laughed.

"What do you mean?" John asked as he walked closer. He was barefoot and wearing the necklace that Randy bought him for a collar.

"Just that most of the other girls look at me like I am lower than dirt...but she is as friendly as ever." Randy commented.

"We had a slight talk. She feels Nikki is jealous of Stephanie. She's going to try to patch things up for us." John told Randy as he sat down.

"Well, that's sweet of her." Randy commented just before there was a knock at the door. "That should be him. Go get it?"

John nodded. "Sure." He walked the short distance to the door and opened it.

Taker stood there in a black tank top and jeans. He had a gym bag slung over his shoulder as his pale green eyes studied the younger man over. "Evening, John." He spoke with his normal slow drawl.

"Evening. Come on in." John was always struck by how small he felt in the presence of the older man. He stepped back to allow Taker to come inside the suite.

Taker walked in, looking over at Randy. Randy slowly stood up to greet Taker. "Hmm, this will be a change. Have you told him anything?" Taker asked

"Not really." Randy replied.

Taker nodded and looked over at John. "I want to be referred to as Sir."

John nodded. "Yes, Sir." He expected as much after Kane.

Taker set his bag on the coffee table, looking about. "Do we need to be careful of little ears?"

"No...we have a babysitter for a few hours at least." Randy informed him. Taker nodded before he moved to open his bag. "Come over here and stand in front of me." He ordered John.

John walked over and stood in front of Taker as he was told. "We thought it best Destiny be away...I can be quite vocal, Sir."

"Works better that way." Taker replied. "Doesn't limit us to a bedroom." He looked John over before reaching in his bag. "Any limits I should be aware of?"

"No." Randy stated. "He likes things harder than I did."

"Nice." He pulled out a blindfold that could almost remind someone of a bandit mask minus the eyeholes.

"You both seem to like blindfolds." John noted, looking at Taker.

"Removing one sense can help make the others more keen." Taker told him. "You won't know where the touch is coming from or by who."

John nodded at the explanation. "Yes, Sir. Makes sense."

Taker moved to put the blindfold over John's eyes, securing it before going to look back in his bag.

Randy moved around the two men. "Just relax for now and let us guide." He whispered thickly from behind John before he went to begin lifting up John's shirt.

John felt goosebumps rise on his flesh at the deep baritone. The cool air hit his now exposed chest. "Yes, Daddy." He said in a low tone.

"That's a good boy for us." Randy told John as he lifted the shirt up and off. Taker pulled what looked like a series of straps and rods from his bag, looking around before moving for a the bedroom door. He hooked a bar over the top before closing the door. John stood obediently once Randy removed his shirt. He could not see to know where either man was exactly or what they were doing.

Taker tested the hold of the straps before speaking. "Bring him here, Randy."

Randy took John by the arm. "Come on, Baby."

John let Randy lead him until he stood by Taker. "Going to turn you some." Randy spoke up before he turned John to face the door. "Lift your arms." John raised his arms over his head. Not being able to see did add mystery to what was going on.

"Okay. Let me make some adjustments." Taker commented as he sorted some of the straps. He then headed for his bag, bringing it over and removing a set of nylon strap cuffs. He attached one to each of John's wrists before clipping them onto a couple of the straps. "There we go." John's body was on display and stretched slightly from the restraints. He gave a pant at the feeling. "Like the exposure, Boy?" Taker asked.

"Y-Yes, Sir. Feels different." John agreed. He wondered how this was possible in a hotel room .

"Shall we make him feel even more on display for us?" Taker smirked.

"Makes sense." Randy almost laughed as he moved to stand behind John and move his arms around him to begin working his shorts down. John panted as he felt his shorts and then his boxers removed. The cool air now hit his cock, making it twitch.

Taker looked John over now exposed. His eyes went right to the mark on John's lower back. He glanced at Randy who nodded. "Let's see where to begin. How many more days do you have off?"  
"Two." Randy replied.

"Okay then...Part your legs for a good base for us, Boy." Taker instructed.

"Yes, Sir." John said thickly. He moved his legs to part them more.

Taker pulled out a long piece of metal that help a wheel made of spikes near the end. "You know if anything like this was used on him before?" He asked, showing Randy.

"Not that I am aware of." Randy replied, looking it over.

"Okay then." Taker chuckled as he started by tracing the muscles right above John's ass.

John jumped at the unexpected feeling. It almost tickled while hurting slightly. His hands flexed in the restraints. "What is that, Sir?" He could not resist asking.

"It's called a Wartenberg Pinwheel. Does your mother sew?" Taker asked as he now ran it slowly down John's spine.

John gasped, his back arching. "No, Sir. No time with five boys."

"Hmm you know what a tracing wheel is though?" He asked as he now ran it along one of John's shoulders with slightly more pressure.

"Fuck!" John cried out. His cock hardened more. " Yes, Sir. I think so. "

"Well, picture that but sharper." Taker told John as he handed the wheel to Randy. Randy moved behind John, lowering to one knee so he could trace the muscles of the back of John's thigh. John's legs shook slightly at the feeling. Not being able to see made it impossible for him to prepare. He gave a loud moan.

Randy smirked before he took a hand to reach between John's legs to flick his balls. "Oh, fuck, Sir!" John exclaimed as his balls wanted to tighten. Randy couldn't help give a faint laugh before he stood back up. He moved out of the way as Taker pulled out a flogger and began lashing across John's ass. Once again the lines of pain and pleasure blurred for the man. The lashing was hard, borderline brutal. It made his flesh grow hot as adrenaline flowed through his veins. Needy moans passed his dry lips.

"That's my good Boy." Randy told him as he stood off to the side, brushing John's head. The soft words and praise with Randy's gentle touch blended with the vicious lashing of Taker to fog his mind and cause a state of near flying. John's mind once again confused the pain and pleasure. Sweat coated his body as he panted, moans and groans pouring out of him in gasps of arousal. "That's it...you're going to make us both feel so good before we are done with you...won't you?" Randy whispered by John's ear.

"Yes, Daddy." John gasped out. " You know I will. "

Taker worked over the backs and inside of John's thighs before he stopped. "Sweat and leather...an intoxicating mix." He commented in his deep gravel of a tone. He moved to a front pocket of his bag, removing a small vial and handed it to Randy with a nod.

"I'll be right back, Baby." Randy told John before he headed into the bathroom, shutting the door.

John panted as his chest heaved for breath. "So good, Taker Sir." He moaned out.

"Nice you are so receptive." Taker commented. "I enjoy a boy that appreciates my work. "I am going to free your wrists and I want you to turn 180. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." John agreed.

Taker moved to unclip the cuff but kept them on John's wrists. "Okay. Turn." John turned, of course showing off his heated state. Taker gave a thick chuckle as he moved back into his bag, pulling out a ball stretcher just as Randy came back from the rest room.

"Hope I didn't miss much." Randy commented.

"Nope, talking mainly." Taker replied.

"You okay, Daddy?" John checked, wondering where he had gone.

"I'm just fine, Babe." Randy replied. "May I?" Randy asked Taker who passed the stretcher over. Randy knelt down, securing it around John's balls. "No spikes tonight?" He asked.

"No...left that one at home." Taker laughed.

"Spikes? What's that?" John asked at the feeling.

"It's called a ball stretcher." Taker told him. "We can attach weights to it. There is one I own that has tiny spikes on the inside of it."

"Fuck...trying to make me shoot, Sir?" John asked thickly.

"Not until I say." Randy told John, actually slapping the leather covered balls. "Can I get the bag of weights?" Taker moved back into his bag, pulling out a small velvet pouch, handing them over.

John shuddered but nodded. "Yes, Daddy. Not until you say."

"That's my good Boy." Randy told him as he slowly added the weights.

John's head went back with a groan. "Fuck...wish you had the spiked one."

"Well, if it is okay with your Daddy...maybe I can have you test it some time." Taker told him.

Randy slowly stood up. "We will see. I agreed to this one time."

"I understand, Daddy. You don't like to share." John said to his husband.

"We can talk later." Taker commented.

"Yes...later." Randy replied.

Taker went to take John by the arm. "Okay. Turn more toward me then kneel."

John tried to follow the voice and knelt down on the floor. "Good" Taker looked at Randy. "Preference of end?"

"You can fuck him." Randy told him.

"Thanks." Taker moved to switch sides with Randy and both men began to strip.

John was surprised Randy allowed Taker to have his ass. "Wanting to feel my mouth today, Daddy?" He asked thickly.

"Any part of you feels good, Baby...hmmm just picture your bouncing between us...feeling those weights moving." Randy told John with a smirk.

"Fuck, I'll try to hold off." John said at the thought.

"Just tap into that never give up spirit." Randy told him as he moved to grab a chair, moving it in front of John. He took a seat to wait.

"Does he like the pain of it being raw?" Taker asked.

"Well, I know he has felt it...don't know about liking." Randy replied. "Hmm what do you say, Baby...think you can handle the Deadman dry?"

"I can try. I've taken Kane that way. I just know you hate being sore." John told Randy.

"Well, I don't mind a little pain myself." Taker commented. "Let's me know I'm still alive." He laughed thickly.

Randy reached for John's shoulder. "Okay, Babe...lean forward. I'm right in front of you."

"I love your cock, Daddy." John said in a needy tone as he leaned. He felt the wet tip brush his lips and opened his mouth to suck.

"Yeah, that's my Baby...take it in." Randy panted with a lick of his lips. John took Randy down as far as he was able. Not being able to see only served to make him hotter. He moaned as he bobbed his head, loving the taste. "Yeah...That's good." Randy moaned, moving his hands to John's head. Taker got a cold smirk as he moved to take a position, kneeling behind John. His hand gripped John's ample cheeks, giving a firm squeeze.

John groaned at the rough feeling to his already sore ass. Taker had been so vicious with the lashing there it was sure to cause bruises. He tried not to stop servicing his husband, sucking as he took him in deeply. Taker moved to use one hand to part John's cheeks. He worked up some spit, spatting between the parted flesh before using his other hand to guide the head of his cock, running it between the puckered flesh. John gave an almost needy whine as he felt Taker's cock teasing against his ass. He knew the older man would be thick and the anticipation made him pant with desire. Taker moved to slowly push in until the head breached the inner ring with a groan. He then grabbed John's hips before snapping his own forward. "Oh, yeah...that's it." He grunted.

John couldn't stop the cry that came as his eyes burned under the blindfold from the dry member shoved inside him. Taker seemed almost larger than Kane and the dry claim was ripping his muscles as they were forced to stretch so quickly. He paused a moment but then remembered Randy and began sucking again. "It's okay...that's a good Boy for us." Randy moaned as he pushed John's head one moment but then soothingly rubbed over it the next. "Feels good doesn't it?" Taker stilled a couple moments before he started to move with hard snapping thrusts that rattled John's body, including swinging the weights that hung from under him.

Even in training John had never felt pushed so hard. Kane either used lube or gave him time to adjust. Taker felt like he was ripping out his insides, feeling warm blood slicking the large member. The pain to his balls from the added weights was a sensory overload. Randy's gentle praise and touching of his head once again blurred the lines of sweet pleasure and agonizing pain that would make most men pass out cold. John was pushed farther down Randy's cock by the thrusts, gagging slightly. "Fuck, Baby...you're so fucking hot." Randy moaned. "That's it. So good."

"Well, he can take a beating...give you that much." Taker moaned. "Won't be much longer...damn, not like my youth." John felt almost in another world. He registered the pain, the pleasure, and the words but he was almost flying. Not being able to see made him forced to just feel and be used. Every inch of him ached and hurt but also felt alive. Small moans passed his lips as he took Randy's cock deeply.

Taker panted and groaned and lasted about ten minutes before he could take the feeling no more and cried out as he came. "Fuck...wanted to go longer." He commented as he panted, pulling out slowly. John would never tell Taker but the older man never even found his prostate at the right angle. It reminded him of chicks who talked about guys who just pounded them without taking the time to make them feel good. The only pleasure was from the pain. It was like Taker had used him as a sex toy. He focused on Randy, humming to add vibrations to his throbbing cock.

"That's it, Babe...getting me close." Randy moaned. John worked to satisfy Randy. He continued to bob his head, moaning softly.

"Still need me?" Taker asked.

Randy moved his head to look over. "No...go clean." He panted. The older man nodded, heading for the bathroom. John's body was near exhaustion and in a world of pain as he sucked Randy's cock. Unlike Kane and Randy, Taker had not tainted the pain with pleasure. The only pleasure was Randy's gentle touch and the pain itself in his confused mind.

"What you needing, Baby?" Randy asked in a harsh whisper.

John removed his mouth to reply to Randy's question. "Nothing, D-Daddy." His tone sounded harsh from a raw throat. "I just want to make you feel good." He felt near passing out. His cock was red and straining but he hardly felt it.

"Okay, Baby...I won't be much longer...then I will help you." Randy told him.

John went back to sucking Randy, taking him in deeply. Warm blood trickled from his ass and coated the back of his thighs. Something in John's mind told him it was wrong how Taker had used him. That years ago he would have hated just being used that way but his mind was so confused he could not see it. Oddly, even the demon and Kane always seemed to focus on John's pleasure as well as their own. Taker had already finished washing as John worked. "Wish I could last as long as you." He commented to Randy.

"Just dress and go...I'll return your things later." Randy moaned out.

Taker gave an oddly amused smirk as he dressed. "You're too soft." He commented before he packed up what he could and left.

Randy panted, focusing in John. "Oh, yeah...right there, Baby." He moaned deeper shortly before he came.

John worked to drink down all he was given before he slowly removed his mouth from Randy's spent cock. His head spun and body felt beyond tired. "Close your eyes, Babe I'm going to remove the blindfold." Randy told him. John closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Randy waited a moment before removing the cloth from John's eyes, seeing the cloth wet. "It was too much wasn't it?"

"N-Not exactly. I could have said something." John said in a harsh tone. "Just never been used that way before...I thought it would be so hot like with you and Kane...he just pounded and shot his load...no pleasure at all."

"I will talk with him." Randy took John's arm. "Can you stand for me so I can remove the stretcher?"

John moved to stand. "It was more the attitude...Kane always tried to find my sweet spot...make me moan for him." John tried to explain. "The pain would have been fine with more care given. It was supposed to be a fun play date...I ended up feeling like a toy." His cock and balls were still hard and red.

Randy moved to remove the stretcher dropping it to the floor before he took a hand to massage John's balls lightly. "I'll take care of you, Baby." He said in a low husky tone.

John gave a light groan at the feeling. It felt good to him after all the harshness from before. "Mmm that's my good, Baby." Randy smirked with the praise. He moved back to the chair and parted his legs some. "Come closer to me, Babe." John walked slowly to Randy. He winced as his ass felt raw and near agonizing between the lashing and dry fucking. Randy scooted forward in the chair and took his tongue to lap at the head of John's cock teasingly.

John moaned softly. "Daddy...can we do this in bed. I'm so tired." John actually admitted. "Maybe I could lay on my back?"

Randy moved to stand up. "Sure, Baby...let me grab a towel while you head on in. He did rip you pretty good." He headed for the gritted his teeth as he walked. How hard had Taker lashed him? How big had he been? Jeremy and even Kane had never been nearly that brutal. He could imagine the agony in the morning when the adrenaline wore off. He walked slowly until he reached the bed.

Randy came in with a towel, laying it down on the bed. "Okay, Baby. Down you go." John moved to lay down on the towel. He gritted his teeth not to scream at the painful pulling feeling but he was still hard. "You don't need to hold back at this point, Baby." Randy told him as he moved to climb on the bed so he could kiss along John's belly then moving slowly lower.

"Why did you send Taker away? Did I embarrass you?" John asked as he had to wonder.

"Didn't like his treatment of you...don't know why I expected anything different." Randy commented before he flicked his tongue over the swollen head.

"Oh...fuck, that's good." John moaned. "I don't think he's a good teacher about being a good Dom. BSDM should be give and take between two parts. Kane was actually much better even with his flaws."

"So you don't want to play again with him?" Randy asked before he rand his tongue along the length.

"N-Not really. Now I know how a chick feels when a guy just pounds her like a five-minute man." John tried to joke.

"Well, don't focus on that for now." Randy told John before he moved to take the head past his lips.

John gave a low moan at the feeling. "Mmm...that's good, Daddy. Won't be long." Randy slowly slid down lower lightly sucking. He took a hand to massage and lightly squeeze John's balls. John could only last a few minutes before his body just gave in. He gave a hoarse cry as his cock filled Randy's mouth with release. All the energy he had left seemed to drain from his abused body and he passed out, seeing on black as he slept.

Randy worked to milk John then looked at him. A faint smirk on his lips as he checked the older man, seeing he was asleep. He moved to remove the cuffs before he went to clean up and gather Taker's items. John's body was coated in sweat, cum, and blood. Welts marred his ass from the lashing. He slept like a dead man although it was much earlier than his normal bedtime. After Randy was done, he grabbed a couple washcloths so he could move to clean John off even if he was dead weight.

John groaned in his sleep as Randy moved him. "You did so good for me." Randy whispered to John as he worked. When Randy's rolled John to clean his ass the damage was more visible. Dried blood was seen on his thighs along with dark welts that stood apart from his smooth skin. Randy parted John's cheeks the best he could to clean the blood and cum. He lightly touched the area, focusing to minimize some of the pain. The area looked red and angry when Randy parted his cheeks. John gave a mumble in his sleep then a cry of pain. Randy hushed him softly as he worked to manipulate the pain levels even more as he cleaned then eased John to rest.

John slept all night long. He did not even know when Randy left to go pick up Destiny before going to bed himself.


	39. Chapter 39

(Thank you to Taker's Dark Lover for the review. I have a question for anyone reading. Is anyone interested in still reading our stories? We pre write this story in advance and then I post updates once a week or so. I probably have another 50 chapters or so already written on file for this story. Some of the plot includes a return of Jeremy, an abduction to Mexico, and possible HIV issues. My issue is other than one or two people I don't think anyone is reading anymore. Perhaps our stories have gone stale or perhaps Centon is no longer interesting to people now. If no one is wanting to read I may finish this one and stop posting online. We love to write in our spare time just not sure if anyone wants to read. Have a great weekend.) Rose

John did not wake up until the normal alarm went off and he woke with a groan, feeling disoriented. "Morning, Baby." Randy commented from next to him.

"Morning." John said in a soft tone as his throat was sore. He sat up slowly and realized he was naked and a little sore.

"You awake enough for a bath, Babe?" Randy asked, sitting up.

"Yeah...fuck last night was intense." John commented as he slowly got up.

"I will let Taker know it was a one time thing." Randy commented as he moved from the bed. He was in lounge pants as he headed for the bathroom to fill the large tub with warm water.

"Good...he wasn't exactly the best in bed." John admitted as he slowly walked. "If you want help being a good Dom there hasto be better options."

"Yeah, like Codes...sorry, Babe." Randy looked down slightly as he moved ahead of him to fill the tub.

"What are you sorry for? You thought I'd like it." John said. " And I would have...some of the pain was great if he would have given a shit about my pleasure. "

"I should have known better...I know how he can be." Randy replied.

"Fuck, Jeremy felt better. At least he tried to make me moan for him." John commented with a sigh. " I'll bet Taker never gets a repeat. "

Randy tried not to look down and just focused on the water. "I think I have some bath oils."

John nodded. "Thanks." His throat was sore so he tried not to keep speaking.

Randy moved to his shower bag, looking inside before he came back, adding a few drops to the running water. "I will need to look for some others later."

"It's fine...you go take care of Destiny." John tried to tell him. He slowly climbed into the tub, sinking down.

"Okay, Babe...just holler if you need anything." Randy leaned down to kiss John before he left the room. John leaned back and closed his eyes. A part of him was pissed at Taker but what was done was finished. He didn't want Randy feeling guilty if he brought it up again. Randy moved to feed Destiny her morning bottle and moved to a recliner to relax with her. John sat in the tub awhile before it grew cool. He slowly climbed out and grabbed a nearby towel. He did feel slightly better after the soak.

When John came out Randy was still playing with Destiny on his chest. John's walk was off but he was dressed. His face lit up as he neared the two. " Hey, Angel. " He said softly to Destiny.

"Want to hold her, Babe?" Randy asked, looking over.

"Yeah." John moved to sit down. "Come to Papa." He smiled. Randy moved to carry Destiny over, moving to hand her to John.

John cradled Destiny in his arms. She smelled of sweet baby powder. "Hey, Princess. Papa missed you." He smiled warmly.

She made the normal array of sounds while her big grey eyes looked up at him. "Ma said they would be glad to have her stay with them. I made sure she was aware it would be a semi-permanent thing. She said they would convert her craft room to a nursery. I feel slightly bad about that. She insisted though." Randy told John as he fussed over Destiny.

John nodded. "That's sweet of her. She's a good woman." He bent to kiss Destiny's forehead.

"Yes, she is...just hope it isn't too much." Randy told John. "I know Ma...she will never admit it."

"We'll be there all we can." John tried to assure him. " Who else will tell her the story of how Mr. Slimy met Mr. Scales? "

"How they met?" Randy raised a brow, looking over.

"Yeah...how Mr. Slimy was angry Viper who hissed at everyone and scared them away. Until Mr. Scales slithered along with his goofy jokes and won his heart." John laughed.

Randy shook his head but still chuckled. "Oh, god." He groaned.

"And Mr. Scales tried to save Mr. Slimy...make him happy and free." John looked at Randy. " I hope he was successful. "

"I think he was." Randy replied.

John's eyes met Randy's. Why was there a flicker of doubt in the steely blues? "Just think?" He asked softly.

Randy bit his lip, cursing himself. "Yes, you make my happy, Baby." John's eyes lowered to Destiny. He felt an ache at the look in Randy's eyes. Randy wasn't happy with him? He saw what he saw. Randy looked worried. "What is it, Babe? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, Daddy...just thought I made you happy. When I asked you looked unsure." John said softly.

"No, Babe...guess I was just worried over last night...you do make me happy...very happy. In the words of your story...I just hope Mr. Slimy always makes Mr. Scales a happy snake." Randy tried not to groan as he own attempt of corniness.

John gave a slight smile, his dimples popping. "No worries over last night. You meant well. We do better on our own anyway. You were amazing a few days ago."

"Thanks, Baby...I am trying. I will talk to him later." Randy told John.

"Sounds good." John agreed. John rested during the day at the suite spending time with Destiny and catching up on his social media accounts. He was still sore but he could deal.

While John rested, Randy packed Taker's items and headed for his room. It was a few moments after he knocked before it opened. Taker looked Randy over with an amused smirk. He saw Randy didn't share his same glees. "Come on in." He moved out of Randy's way. "I see my blend worked."

"Yes...seems so. There will be no repeat though." Randy sat the bag of items down.

"Excuse me?" Taker replied after he shut the door.

"You were too selfish...as normal." Randy replied, looking at him. "John is hurting bad...but got none of the pleasure of your actions.

"Hmm, he is weaker than I expected." Taker mused.

"However you want to read into it...it was a one time deal." Randy told him.

"Well, if you want my continued help...bring me the necklace." Taker replied simply.

"I already told you John hid it." Randy replied.

"Well, you're his Master...order him to give it over." Taker insisted.

"I don't know if I can." Randy informed him. "He could have thrown it somewhere for all we know."

"Well, for your sake you better hope he didn't." Taker chuckled darkly.

"Not like some bum will know what it is." Randy chuckled himself.

"True...but what will you do when the trick fades?" Taker asked. "Your true nature will begin to come out again." He smirked. "How long until he tries to get rid of you again?" Randy's featured darkened. "Yeah, thought so. Oh, well...I think our business is done for now...now, get out." Taker told him, pointing at the door.

Randy headed for the door. "I would watch yourself...if you don't offer assistance then what use are you?" Randy opened the door, heading out into the hall and headed back for the suite where John waited.

A few weeks passed and Randy delivered Destiny to his parents. The two men missed her greatly and it seemed so quiet on the road without her. It was a good time for them to reconnect because it was the first time they had been truly alone since their honeymoon. There was no worry of Stephanie or Kane calling them away. One night at a show Cody knocked on Randy's locker room door. John was out grabbing a bite at catering. Randy went to answer it, looking out. "Hey, Codes. What's up?"

Cody walked inside. "Not much, Man. We've just all been so busy. Haven't really talked since that night in your suite a few weeks back." He waited for Randy to shut the door. " Just wondering how John is doing? You said he was a mess without his Dom. You getting along okay? "

"Doing good...taking some of the advice you gave me...plus a few things." Randy tried to tell him.

"A few things?" Cody repeated. " I have a few minutes. Want to talk about it? "

"Well, I know John calls me Daddy...but he likes things rough." Randy told Cody, sitting down. "It's just the way he was trained."

"Oh...how rough?" Cody had to ask as he sat as well. "My Finn is a bit of a masochist."

"Hmm...pretty rough." Randy told him. "Like I would worry about going too far...but then I had to learn to just relax."

"Well, sounds like you're being responsible." Cody smiled. "How about you though? You like giving it or just for his sake?"

"I think I am coming around to the ideas of it." Randy tried to smile.

Cody nodded. "So, doing well on your own? You don't need any help of any kind?"

"Maybe a little...maybe show John and myself another side?" Randy replied. "I was a fool a few weeks back...I should have just came to you, but instead I went to someone that I thought would have a harder hand like John wanted."

"Fuck, John okay?" Cody asked, feeling worried.

"Yeah, he was sore a day or two after it...other then that he was fine." Randy told him.

"So...you said other side. Be clear, Buddy. What exactly do you want from me?" Cody asked.

"I don't fully know." Randy looked down. "I heard about the more caring side...how you can be caring yet still guiding...I never learned that side though."

"You mean...You want me to play with John? Treat him like I do Finn? Firm yet caring?" Cody could hardly believe it.

"Not sex...um…" Randy moved a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Maybe I am just confusing myself."

"You're confusing me, Ran." Cody tried not to sigh. " I asked if there was anything I could do. You said show John another side...then you said no sex...spell out exactly what you're needing and I swear I'll try to help. "

"I guess I don't know myself." Randy sighed. He cringed slightly before he went to rub his temples. *You don't need others snooping around.* The demon warned.

"Well, it doesn't have to be sex." Cody reasoned. " I could spend an evening with you two...give John a few orders...make him kneel...pet him...maybe a spanking. Then if he gets heated you could do the honors. "

Randy slowly nodded, trying to block the pounding in his ears. "Yeah...that's good." He almost strained to say.

Cody nodded, giving a smile. "That's easy enough. You just let me know what night so I can tell Finn."

"I'll talk to John...see when we may both be up to it." *We didn't want Taker, and he was helping us. Why do we want him?* Randy tried to stay focused on Cody.

Cody smiled. "Sure, Ran. I know you've never had exposure to a good Dom. One who could demand respect but still show affection. I want to show John and you how it can be...help you become that for him."

"I appreciate that...I know it will take time." Randy replied with a shaky smile.

"Yes, it will. You've both been through so much. A part of me wonders how much John loves pain or was it part of his training?" Cody stated. "With a caring Dom he may settle down in time."

"I...I would like that." Randy replied. "Excuse me a moment." Randy got up, heading to the attached bathroom, feeling nauseous. Cody looked worried as Randy had looked sick. He hoped he had not said too much. Randy did grow ill but went to rinse his mouth with some cool water and splashed his face before heading back.

"Um...sorry about that, Codes...must have been something I ate." Randy tried to brush it off.

"It's cool...I need to go get ready." Cody stood. "You're a good guy trying to give your man what he needs. Call me."

"I will. Thanks, Codes...tell Finn we said hello." Randy smiled.

"I will. Tell Johnny the same." Cody let himself out, leaving Randy alone with his thoughts . Randy leaned forward, resting his head in his head as his head still wanted to pound. He knew Cody was the best teacher for what he wanted for John.

John walked in only a few minutes later. He paused, taking Randy in. "Hey, Daddy. You okay?"

"Just one of my headaches, Babe...sadly, it made me sick." Randy mumbled, not lifting his head.

"Fuck...maybe you shouldn't wrestle." John moved to sit. " You need to see a doctor. You've had so many lately. Maybe you're pushing too hard. "

"It will pass. Itt always does." Randy told him. "Just got worse after we got those things shorted out." He sighed. "Glad you don't have that issue."

"I never have any issues thank goodness." John agreed. " Finally completely free. I saw Finn in catering. He said Codes wants to see you. "

"Yeah, he did stop by...we talked about he coming with maybe Finn one night for a play session...maybe teach us both the more caring side of being a Dom. No sex...just teaching and service." Randy tried to explain.

John nodded. "Okay...I don't mind. Cody's cool. I enjoyed his petting my head that night."

"He said to just let him know what night. I told him I would talk to you." Randy replied.

"I'm open to pretty much any night. We're always free at night now that Des is with your mom." John replied.

"Well, the house show on Saturday is a matinee. So maybe Saturday night?" Randy suggested.

"Sure." John agreed. "We can let them know. We have first matches tonight. Want to relax with a movie or something after?" He missed Destiny. Things seemed quiet without her.

"Yeah, Babe...sure. We can head back after we both wrap and watch something." Randy replied as an idea floated through his head.

"I may want to play a little too, Baby." Randy told him.

"Sure. You know I'm up for that." John laughed. "After the movie?"

"Well sort of during...you'll see." Randy smirked.

"Cool okay." John agreed. "You may beat me back to the room. I have a quick meeting."

"Yeah...that's fine I...um how will you get back if we drove in together?" Randy asked.

"I'll catch a ride with Codes. His match is right after mine." John assured Randy.

"Yeah...that's cool. You can tell him about Saturday then." Randy replied.

Time came for Randy's match followed by John's. John cleaned after his ended and went to his meeting. He texted Cody for a ride back to the hotel.

It was about ten minutes or so before John got a text back. #Hubby ditch you?#

#I told him to go ahead. I have a meeting.# John replied.

#How long till you're ready?# Cody sent back.

#Ten maybe 15.# John wrote. Cody agreed to give him a ride. A short time later the three men were riding back to the arena. Finn sat in the back seat. John looked at Cody as he drove. "Ran had a chat with me. He said this Saturday would be good for you guys to come over because of the early show."

Cody nodded lightly. "Us? Yes, that's fine." He replied, watching the road.

"Well, Randy said you and Finn right?" John asked. Finn looked confused in the back seat.

"I told Randy I would let Finn know. I am guessing he misunderstood me. It is fine though. Finn can come along with me." Cody replied, looking in the review. "Remember I told you I would be giving Randy and John here some instructional time soon?"

Finn nodded. "Aye, Sir. An' ye wish me to come along?"

"It was not my first plan. I see no harm in it though." Cody replied. "Maybe give you two some one on one time to talk as well."

"Aye...fine with me." Finn agreed. " Be nice to have another pet to chat with. "

"Oh, I'm not a pet. Just submissive to Daddy at times." John hurried to explain.

"Different names, some different duties...but I am sure there is still some common grounds you both may find." Cody told John.

John looked down slightly. "I don't have any duties. Randy only agreed to be my Dom because he felt I needed it...It is basically just sex."

"Well, that is partly what I am going to try to teach him." Cody told John. "Let me ask you. When you think of serving, what do you think of besides sexual duties?"

"Whatever I'm told, Sir. Just letting go and not being in charge...maybe bringing a drink, giving a back rub...being good company." John replied.

"You ever share those desires with Randy?" Cody asked.

"No, Sir. He honestly seems uncomfortable a lot. He had a bad Dom in the past and doesn't see how it can be." John replied.

"Trust me I know...remember I spoke to you both a lot about that subject and others over the last few years." Cody pointed out. "I will try to help him learn what else there is besides the bedroom duties. Besides the pain."

"I do like the pain though." John reminded Cody quietly. Finn just listened in the back.

"But you also just pointed out there is other duties you wish to perform...I am not saying to never give pain...what is called erotic pain...I am just saying help your Daddy learn there is more to it." Cody told John. "Even my little puppy like a sound thumping time to time...Don't you, Boy?" Cody used the term boy in almost a playful manner like one would a good pet.

"Yes, Master." Finn said with great enthusiasm. John was jealous of the bond between them. They reached the hotel and he thanked Cody before walking inside to head up to his suite.

Cody said goodnight to John when the elevator reached their floor and the two men got off. John let himself into the suite a short time later. "Daddy, I'm home!" He called out as he took off his shoes.

"Hey, Babe." Randy called from the couch, watching the news. He was in loose, gray sweat pants. "How was your meeting?"

"Okay. I spoke to Cody. He said they'll be there on Saturday." John moved to relax next to Randy on the couch. " You looked good out there tonight. "

"Great...and thanks. I set out a few things from my shopping trip for you tonight." Randy told John as he reached over to rub then squeeze his leg.

"Shopping trip?" John asked curiously. He stood and walked to the bedroom to check it out.

"Yeah...the bag I said I was going to make over a month ago...remember I have stuff shipped to Florida?" Randy told John, following him. On the bed was a black butt plug, some padded cuffs and a bit gag.

"Oh yeah." John remembered. He looked over the items. " Fun...so I take it no movie tonight? "

"Oh...there will still be a movie...I just want you to wear these things during it." Randy smirked.

John gave a shaky breath as he looked at Randy. "Want a little torment for your Baby?" He moved to start stripping.

"Torment...maybe anticipation." Randy told him. "If you could handle a plug all day...and in the ring I'm sure you can handle one for a couple hours."

"True. Piece of cake right?" John agreed as he took off his pants.

"You would think so. Oh, I forgot the lube." Randy moved for his grooming bag to pull it out and bring it over.

"This is kind of fun." John gave a dimpled grin once he was nude.

"Glad you like this idea." Randy replied. "Now, bend over the bed and I'll help with the plug, then cuff your hands."

"What made you think of this?" John asked as he obeyed. He braced his hands on the bed with his legs spread.

"Just popped in my head a couple nights ago." Randy told John as he went to grab the plug, putting some of the lube on it as he moved behind John. He braced one hand on John's lower back as he wiggled the plug between his cheeks with the other before he slowly started to push it inside.

"It's creative and kinky. I like it." John grunted. "I admit I miss Sir Kane's antics at times. Like making me wear the plug all day long."

"I am sure it can be arranged." Randy smirked behind John back, giving his ass a swat once the plug was in.

John grunted with a soft moan. "D-Don't want to get too carried away yet, Daddy."

"Oh, I won't." Randy told him with a second swat. "Now, stand up and put your hands behind you."

John stood and obeyed, moving his hands. "Like having Super Cena under your control?" He joked thickly.

"Every chance I get." Randy replied thickly before he grabbed the cuffs attaching them to John's wrists. He then went for the gag. "Any last words?"

"You just want to shut my big mouth." John laughed but then parted his lips.

"Well, at least you won't talk during the movie this way." Randy laughed before he put the gag in place securing it. "Okay let me help you into the bed." He took John by the arm.

The gag was comfortable as it was thickly padded. John moved to climb on the bed and get comfortable. He shifted a moment before he felt in the right spot. "Okay. Let's see what I can find." Randy moved to get the remote before getting in bed next to John. As he moved, his picked up a small remote that was hiding behind the alarm clock. "Hmm, Oculus, a little old but I heard it was supposed to be good." Randy commented before he turned the movie on.

John nodded his agreement. When Randy laid down he scooted over until his head rested near Randy's hand. He wondered if Randy would pet him as Cody had. "Want to lay on my chest, Babe?" Randy asked, looking over. John nodded. He moved to lay his head on Randy's chest as he looked at the screen. As John shifted Randy pushed one of the buttons on the smaller remote he had hiding. Light vibrations started from the plug John was wearing. John gave a confused grunt as he suddenly felt vibrations from the plug. Did Randy not know it had an on switch and it got jostled? Randy felt John shift slightly and he hit the button to shut it back off while focusing on the screen with a smirk on his lips.

John felt the vibrations stop and he focused back on the screen. He would have to tell Randy later it was a vibrating plug. Randy waited a little while for another startle moment on the film to start the vibration again, this time on the next setting. John's eyes widened as he suddenly felt stronger vibrations against his prostate. He shifted giving a mumbled protest. "Mmmm?"

"You okay, Babe?" Randy asked after he shut it off again, feeling John shift. He looked over at him. "Come on, it's not that scary."

John shook his head, sighing through his nose. The feeling stopped so he laid his head back down. His cock was growing slightly hard from the stimulation. "Okay...as long as you're sure." Randy smirked faintly before focusing back on the screen. He gave it a little more time before he hit the remote a third time.

This time the vibrations seemed even harder. John gave a moan, shifting again. He tried to protest around the gag. "Mmm...!"

Randy looked over. "Need something, Baby?"

John nodded, shifting again. The sound of buzzing filled the air as he shifted to his back. Randy moved to look down at John as he did he shifted the vibrations down. "Want something besides a movie?" Randy asked as he ran a hand over John's chest. John nodded with a grunt. His manhood was already standing hard from his body. "Is it me you want?" Randy asked thickly something almost hypnotic in his voice as he lightly ran his nails over John's abs. John gave a heated moan but then nodded quickly. Randy's look and tone had him so aroused and wanting to feel his Daddy.

"What if I told you that you need to wait until after the movie to get me?" Randy whispered but then moved to lay back next to John. When he did he took the small remote, shutting the plug off. John's eyes fell on the remote. His blue eyes narrowed slightly with a grumbled protest. "Oh...don't like being made to wait? Be a good boy and you'll get your reward." John huffed a breath as he eyed the remote in Randy's hand and the smirk on his face. He had to admit it was a good trick. He forced his eyes back to the screen to watch the movie. "That's a good Boy." Randy told John in a slightly low tone before reaching over to pet his head.

John did enjoy the touch to his head. Why was Randy calling him Boy again? These reminded him of the types of games Kane liked to play. He could push John and be sadistic without hurting him. He tried to ignore the heat making his cock hard and dripping. Randy didn't start the vibrations anymore until after the movie was over. He shifted to remove the gag from John's mouth. "I should kick your ass." John said in a thick tone, licking his lips. "But I admit you got me."

Randy climbed to straddle John's waist. He looked down at John with a faintly dark gleam to his eyes that didn't seem quite right. "You and your threats." Randy smirked with a cool laugh. "You know you like these games...being pushed, being made to wait. Why try to convince me otherwise?" He leaned down, kissing John hard and deep. Warning bells went off in John's head as Randy kissed him. The look in the eyes, the words and tone of voice were not his husband. They reminded him of Kane...more so the demon inside Kane. It had been the same seducing way at Randy's home before it was banished the first time. He moaned as his heart wanted to race with fear. Randy slowly broke the kiss and moved off from John, getting up from the bed.

"It's you." John said thickly. "I wondered where you went. Think you can hide in my Daddy and I won't catch on? I know him better than I know myself."

Randy turned his head, looking over his shoulder. "What are you talking about, Babe?" His tone softened to more normal.

"You were just talking like Kane...more so it." John's eyes looked confused. Was it all in his head? Was he having PTSD flashbacks like Randy had?

Randy moved back to sit on the bed by John. "Was I too rough with you, Babe?" He took a hand to brush John's cheek.

John looked in Randy's eyes, seeing his caring husband. "No...no I liked it. Just caught me off guard I guess." He cursed himself for being paranoid. "Please use me...fuck me...hard."

"Roll to your stomach and shift to your knees...I'll remove the plug and give you something better." Randy told John before he got up from the bed again to remove his pants. John moved to obey the younger man. He struggled a moment to get into position with his hands cuffed but he did it. Randy moved around to John's side of the bed. He braced a hand right near the mark on John's back as he went to work the plug free.

John panted from the hand brushing even near the mark. It was beyond sensitive. Once the plug was out, Randy tossed it to the side before getting on the bed behind John and not wasting time filling John back up with his hardened member. "Oh, fuck!" John cried at the feeling he craved. " Yes...just like that. "

"Mmm like being stretched open so long?" Randy asked as he moved to hold John by the waist before he pulled back and slammed forward hard. "No waiting when it's time for the main event." He moaned out.

"Was fun...the remote was crafty of you." John moaned out. "T-Touch that one mark?"

"Glad you liked...and you mean this thing?" Randy commented before he moved his left hand to brush the mark on John's lower back.

John's eyes almost rolled back as what could only be described as a feeling of pure bliss washed over him. "Fuck, yeah...damn." He managed to moan out.

"Mmmm...Yeah….so good...that's it." Randy panted out as he started to move faster. His fingers dancing over the mark as a dark smile danced over his face with the darkening eyes. Eyes that held flecks of red.

"Fuck...how can that feel so good?" John almost moaned out. His body was warm and tingled. His muscles tightened around Randy's cock, squeezing it.

"Mmm, yeah, Babe...That's good...fuck." Randy moaned. John's body was tense as he fought not to cum. He could feel his balls growing tight and his cock throbbing in need. "So close...that's it…" Randy panted as he leaned forward to plant a kiss to John's spine.

"Please...can I cum, Daddy?" John managed to say. He prayed he was allowed because he didn't know if he could stop it if he tried.

"Yeah...cum for me...let it all out." Randy panted before licking his lips. "Not much longer myself."

Relief washed over John as he just let go. Randy brushed the mark at that moment and John's cock exploded, shooting hard and fast in two long streams. "Fuccck!" John almost yelled as he shook. Randy closed his eye as the demon drank in the flood of energy as he continued before he gave a deep groan as he came and filled John before he pulled out.

John fell forward on the bed, almost passed out already. He looked the way he did after Kane drained him in one of their sessions. "Such a good Boy...just rest...you can shower later." Randy told John before he moved from the bed and headed for the bathroom. John could hardly open his eyes. He just felt like every ounce of energy was sucked from his body. He fell into a deep sleep in moments.

Randy showered and dried before returning to the bedroom with a couple cloths to clean John as he slept. He place a dry towel under John so he wasn't sleeping in and of their mess. John did not seem in a normal sated sleep. His face was slightly pale and he seemed almost unresponsive except for the rise and fall of his chest. It was like every ounce of his energy had been sucked out of him. Once done Randy moved to get into bed next to John before falling asleep himself.

John slept like the dead until the alarm went off the next day. He tried to pull himself out for the day but he felt so tired. Why did he feel like he used to after playing with Kane? Randy got up stretching. "Morning, Babe...I tried to clean you..but you may still want a better shower."

"Feel tired...guess you really wore me out." John tried to smile. His face still looked pale as he walked to the bathroom.

Randy tilted his head, watching John as he passed him. He followed John looking as the older man tried to set the water. "You sure you're okay, Babe?" His voice showed his worry.

"Yeah." John yawned. " Just so tired after last night. I've never came so hard...felt like I've been drained...even more than Kane used to. " He tried to laugh. "Guess you're just that damn good."

The worried look on Randy's face grew deeper. "Okay, Babe...take your time I'll order up for us."

"Thanks." John yawned again as he stepped into the shower.

Randy moved to order breakfast for them. He grumbled to himself. *What's wrong?* "You know what's wrong! You said you wouldn't hurt John!" *He isn't hurt.* "Isn't hurt? He is barely functioning!" *He asked for it. He wanted to feel the effects of my mark on his flesh. I can't help it is even a strong conduit.* "I don't like this." *Well, it's too late now...you're stuck with me.* "I could tell." *Trust me...it will accomplish nothing. You opened your house to me...and I like it here.* Randy gave a scowl before giving a scream.

John was showering when he thought he heard Randy yell. It was a scream that sounded like his husband was in pain. John's heart raced as he rushed out of the shower, grabbing a towel. Randy was on his knees holding his head as he felt it want to pound. John hurried to kneel down by Randy. He was dripping from the shower. "You okay, Daddy? What's wrong?"

*You saw how the last two were free of me* Randy heard the demon laugh. *Who would be here for your Baby then? Where do you think I would go after you?* "NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Randy yelled out, not even realizing John was there. He felt like the ultimate prisoner. His body was not his own.

John jumped at the words and volume. "Who can't have who? You're scaring me, Ran." John said his tone full of worry.

Randy blinked a few times, lifting his head to look at John. His eyes looked lost and confused. He blinked again, looking down some. "So-sorry, Baby." Randy slowly tried to stand up, his footing shaky.

"You don't have to apologize. But what's wrong?" John looked worried. He tried to help Randy stand, putting an arm around his waist.

"Ju-Just one of my...um...flare ups...haven't had one in a while." Randy replied, looking down as he hated lying to John. He wanted to tell, he should tell...but he feared the demon could somehow kill him...or force him to kill himself.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Anything I can do?" John asked as he led Randy to sit down.

"No...just finish cleaning...food should be here soon." Randy sighed.

"At least Des wasn't here to be frightened." John nodded as he walked back toward the bathroom. "She loves her Daddy and wants him happy."

"I want her happy too...both of you." Randy replied, closing his eyes. *How sweet...He looks able enough to check on you.* Randy heard the taunting laugh and he covered his eyes with a sigh. He knew as much as he hated it...for John and Destiny's sake he had to remain quiet. John came out dressed and got the food when it arrived. The men ate quietly before heading out for the day.


	40. Chapter 40

A few more days passed before it was the weekend and time for Cody and Finn to visit. John was showered and dressed in clean shorts and a tank top as they waited in their suite after the show. John wondered why Randy had seemed agitated for most of the day. It was about an hour when Cody sent Randy a text asking if they were ready. Randy debated calling it off, but feared questions so he said they were. It was a short time later there was a knock at the door. Randy went to answer it.

Finn stood behind Cody as the men smiled at Randy. "Hey, Randy. Okay we come in?" Cody spoke as he looked at his friend.

"Well, it would be rude to keep you in the hall." Randy commented as he moved.

"I guess." Cody laughed. He walked inside and Finn trailed behind him. He saw John standing near Randy. "Evening, John."

The older man gave a nod. "Sir." He used the title instead of Cody's name because of the nature of the visit.

Finn stayed slightly behind Cody and his head lowered slightly. "So, where do we begin things?" Randy asked.

"No stress. Let's all just relax." Cody tried to smile. "Puppy, go take a seat on the floor on the left side of that chair." He pointed to a plush chair near the couch in the sitting area. Finn smiled before he moved as ordered. He sat down so he was kneeling and sitting back on his knees with his hands resting on his thighs.

Randy moved to sit on the couch looking."You can sit by me, Babe until informed otherwise."

John nodded and moved to take a seat on the floor near Randy's legs. Cody sat down in the chair and reached to pet Finn's head lightly. His manicured nails scratched Finn's scalp. Finn relaxed into Cody's touch. Randy watched them and remembered when Cody did the same to John. He shifted so he could reach down to try to lightly scratch John's head even if his nails were shorter than Cody's. "Have you guys tried any other things since we spoke?" Cody asked Randy as he petted Finn. "John and I had a talk. He is interested in some service that extends beyond the bedroom."

"Outside the bedroom...not much I can think of." Randy told Cody.

"Being a good Dom takes communication and a clear head. John can relax in many ways other than sex. May I show you?" Cody asked Randy.

"Yeah, sure." Randy replied. He didn't sound too thrilled.

Cody crooked one of his manicured fingers toward John. "Come, Johnny. Sit on the other side of me." His tone sounded firm but not unkind. There was no hint of wavering or lack of confidence. John quickly moved to kneel as Finn was on the other side of Cody. His body seemed to relax as Cody took his free hand to scratch his scalp. "See, Ran. Not all the time. I know at times you just wish to be with your husband. But there are times that John will wish to come in after a long day's work and hand his control over to you. It can be as simple as kneeling by your feet or tending to a need, such as ordering food or bringing you a cold drink. His mind can shut down and let you take over for awhile. It's the nature of a submissive."

Randy watched and listened. He gave a faint nod. "I see." Something in his manner seemed slightly off. "So, I should let him to tend to me at times?"

Finn gave a faint shudder but remained quiet, just observing.

Cody nodded. "Obviously not all the time as it's not your thing. John did say he would enjoy that. Let him give you a shower, fetch a drink, whatever you want. You would like that wouldn't you, Johnny?" He looked at the older man on the floor.

"Yes, Sir." John nodded his agreement.

"Do you and Finn have that dynamic all the time in private?" Randy asked.

"Yes." Cody said simply. "We got together because of a shared love for the lifestyle. He needs a steady Master and I need a steady puppy. I tried the vanilla thing with Evan and things didn't work out. Now, don't get me wrong. I take his feelings into consideration. We communicate and care for each other. The D/S aspect is just always there as well."

Randy slowly nodded. He looked at John. "Are you wanting things like that...or just on occasion?" His tone sounded almost formal.

"I don't know...I want us both to be happy." John said honestly. "I know you love the vanilla aspect as well...so maybe on occasion is a good compromise?"

"That works." Randy replied. He looked back at Cody to see what was next. Finn tried not to fidget, knowing it was not acceptable.

Cody's eye caught Finn's movement and uneasiness. "You need to go to the restroom, Puppy?" He asked kindly.

Finn paused just a moment before replying. "Aye, Sir." He replied low. "Sorry. I thought I was doing better."

"It's fine, Puppy. John, will you show him where to go?" Cody asked John.

John stood and nodded. "Of course. Come on, Finn."

Finn got up and moved to follow John. "Thank ya, Sir."

John led Finn across the suite to the bathroom. "There you go, Finn." He gave a dimpled smile.

"Thank ya...um...is there anyone else here?" Finn asked in a low tone.

"Anyone else? No, just Daddy and I. Destiny is with her grandmother." John told the other man.

Finn nodded. "I'll be just a sec." Finn told John, going into the bathroom and shutting the door. He spent more time trying to compose himself more than the actual need to relieve himself. Something was off.

The smaller man knew he felt there was someone else in the suite with them. Was his mind playing tricks? Maybe he was feeling something from a neighboring room? He washed his hands before going back to join John. John led Finn back to the main room. Cody looked at John as he walked in. He then looked at Randy. "How do you feel about watching others? I debated giving my Puppy a spanking as he likes an audience...then with your permission spank John. Show you how to give some erotic pain."

"That much I think I know." Randy stated. "I don't mind watching though."

"Would you like me to work on both boys?" Cody clarified.

Randy looked to be debating again. "I guess that would be okay."

Cody stood slowly, stretching. "What do you use? Do you carry paddles or toys on the road?"

"I have slowly been working on a travel bag." Randy got up. "One moment." Randy headed for the bedroom area.

Cody looked at Finn. "You want to be first, Puppy or our guest?"

"Our guest can be first, Sir." Finn replied.

Randy returned with a small black duffle bag. "Feel free to look." He set it down by Cody. Finn's breath hitched, feeling a cold chill.

Cody gave a nod. "Thanks, Rand." He moved to the bag to begin looking. "Feel free to join or give any input you want." He pulled out a studded wooden paddle. "Lower your pants and brace on the couch, John. Give your Daddy a nice view." John walked to the couch and lowered his shorts and boxers. He leaned over the couch, bracing his hands on it.

Randy returned to his seat. "I'll watch for now...his inner thighs are a sensitive spot."

Cody looked over John's bare back and ass. "Good to know." He pointed to the demon's mark on the older man. "This mark...is it just a scar or should I avoid it?"

"Best to avoid it." Randy told him, maybe a little more sharply than he meant to.

"Oh...of course. It's why I checked." Cody nodded. He moved to land a hard swat to one of John's round cheeks then the other. John gave a grunt as the wooden paddle connected to his cheeks. Cody waited a moment before landing two more. He took his hand to rub over the slightly warmed skin. The touch was gentle.

As Randy watched Finn moved to be closer to Cody and John. He could not shake the feeling he was getting of someone else in the room and the uneasiness from Randy's direction. Cody misread the actions on Finn's part and smiled at his pet. "You like watching, Puppy? You've never seen me work another man over before." He landed another blow to John's ass.

"I don't mind when I know it just instruction, Sir." Finn replied.

Cody smiled as he landed two more hits. John's face was slightly flushed. Cody paused and ran a manicured nail over the red flesh. "Fuck." John whispered with a hard pant.

"Oh, yeah...my Boy seems to have a sensitive spot when it comes to feeling nails on his flesh." Randy commented.

"I see that." Cody trailed a nail down John's spine then to his red ass. John moaned softly when the nails brushed his inner thighs. Randy's face hardened faintly then closed his eyes to calm himself. The demon did not enjoy hearing John grow hot for another.

Cody glanced at Randy. The smile on his face faded as he studied his buddy. "You okay, Rand?"

Randy slowly opened his eyes again. "Yeah...I'm fine Codes...continue."

Cody worked John over a while until the older man was shaking and trying not to blow. He stopped and backed away. "Very good, Johnny. You may go back to your Daddy now." John slowly straightened and bent to pull up his pants over his sore ass and hard cock. He walked over to where Randy sat.

Randy moved to lightly scratch the top of John's head much like Cody had before. Cody looked at Finn. "Your turn, Puppy. Assume the position." Finn seemed to perk up as he got up and when to lower his pants and briefs, moving into the position John was in. As he moved his legs for a firmer base he gave his ass a little shake. Cody chuckled, giving the ass a swat. "My puppy is playful. He loves our playtimes." He told Randy. Finn gave a faint yelp type sound but there was no pain indicated behind it. To even show that point he wiggle his ass again.

"I see that." Randy actually chuckled.

"Puppy types tend to be playful. Dean Ambrose is another one." Cody laughed. "I love my happy Irish puppy." He used to paddle to swat Finn again.

Finn may have blushed slightly before giving a playful yip. "Dean as a puppy?" Randy chuckled. "Well, he pants like one in the ring."

Cody chuckled as he rubbed Finn's ass. "Well, I have the best puppy I could ever ask for. He works to make me happy and never has to be punished. " He gave another sturdy hit to Finn's ass.

Finn jumped with a pant. "I don't see my Baby needing any punishment...why would he ever deny my wishes?" Randy commented with a faint smiled before leaning forward to kiss the top of John's head. "Isn't that right, Baby?"

"Yes, Daddy." John agreed thickly from the floor.

"Sounds like your Baby is still worked up." Cody grinned as he swatted Finn again.

"I'll make sure he is taken care of. Anticipation can make it better." Randy replied.

"I agree." Cody nodded. He paused his work on Finn, rubbing his red flesh. " Any questions, Ran...about anything? "

"I don't think so...I just need to expand past what I was doing. Learn to ask John to do things instead of just always doing them myself. Take initiative at times of what we are going to do, but also still take his input into consideration." Randy explained what he thought he was taking away from this whole thing.

"That sounds perfect, Ran. John may not have needed that in the past but he does now. It's great you're trying." Cody told him. He moved to put away the paddle. " I'm finished for now, Puppy. You may pull up your pants. "

Finn moved to fix his clothing, giving a sharp intake of air as his briefs ran over the warmed flesh. He then moved to kneel next to Cody moving to nuzzle his hip. Cody smiled and lowered a hand to scratch Finn's head. "We'll go soon so you can tend to your Baby. Maybe John would like to hang with Finn sometime?" He asked Randy.

"Yeah, that may be good for them both." Randy replied. He looked at John. "Would you like that, Baby?"

John nodded. "Sure. I would love it."

"Well, it's settled then." Randy smiled. "If you guys don't mind a pull out couch maybe you can even ride on our bus at times."

"Sounds nice." Cody agreed. " Well, guess we'll be going now. Come on, Puppy. " He moved for the door. Finn looked at Randy and John bowing slightly before following Cody.

Cody and Finn walked downstairs to their bedroom. It was not nearly as large as John's suite. Cody's blue eyes studied the Irishman as he took off his shoes. "It's not like you to fidget. You feeling sick tonight, Puppy?" Finn's training in Japan had been strict and harsh.

"I'm sorry." Finn said with his head lowered. "I wasn't sick...I was dishonest with ya." His tone showed his regret and maybe even slight fear. "I was getting an odd feeling in that room. I know I told ya how I sometimes feel thins?"

Cody nodded slowly. "Yes...go on? What kind of feelings were you having?" He moved to sit down in a nearby chair, kicking on a lamp.

Finn moved over to kneel by the chair but still didn't lift his head. "Like there was another person there...or supernatural entity.. Also…" He licked his lips and tried to wet his mouth, feeling it dry. "I was getting odd feelings from Randy's direction. That is what was makin me uneasy."

"Randy's direction...like you feel he may not like you?" Cody asked. "He is a little protective of John. Perhaps you picked up on that at times."

"I guess it could be...but still felt like there a fifth person there...but I saw no one...I asked John. He said it was just us." Finn could almost be heard giving a sniffle. "Ye mad with me?"

Cody's eyes softened as he bent to pat Finn's head. "No, Puppy...I'm glad you opened up in private. Sadly, John and Randy suffer from PTSD so it was better you kept quiet there. You did the right thing."

"Thank ya, Sir." Finn replied before he moved to nuzzle Cody's hand in appreciation.

"Did I ever tell you about those two?" Cody questioned. He didn't want Finn to be shocked later if he spoke to John.

"Nay, Sir...I know ye be almost clergy to them. So I never pried about ye time with them." Finn answered.

"Well...I can't go into details too much...Randy and John were being blackmailed by some higher ups in the company...basically they were forced into the lifestyle. Randy to serve sexually...John was broken and trained into a submissive. They obeyed to protect each other." Cody explained.

Finn nodded. "Nay hard to guess who...but bad to speak ill of departed."

"Well, it gets even worse. At one point there was a demon involved. It possessed one of their tormentors and when they died Bray banished it. Randy suspected it came back recently but Bray insisted it was nowhere around." Cody admitted.

"Co-could it be now? Could that be the fifth one I felt?" Finn asked. He was glad Cody never made him feel different or a freak because of the feelings he sometimes got. Now he was understanding why. He was not the only one Cody knew that was...different.

Cody shrugged. "No clue. All I know is Bray claims they are clear. They seem happier than before...so I can't say."

Finn nodded. "Should I let ya know if I feel it next time we round them?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah." He smiled. "Now get your ass up here and kiss me." Finn moved from his knees to almost climb on Cody's lap, resting his head on his shoulder before giving a light almost playful kiss on his cheek.

"You know that's not what I meant." Cody said thickly. His hand grabbed Finn's leather collar and pulled his head over for a proper kiss. Finn shifted on Cody's lap with a pant as he was pulled closer to the other man's lips for a kiss. Cody broke the kiss then smiled. "I love you, Puppy. I want you to share my bed tonight. I know what your prior Master taught you but I get lonely."

Finn gave a small laugh. "I would like that, Sir...ya know I cherish those nights." The men went to the master bedroom to enjoy their night.

In their suite, John tried not to shift once they were alone. "You have fun, Daddy?" He asked, looking up from the floor.

"Yeah, Babe...but now I want to help you with your...problem." Randy smiled. He moved his hand away. "Let's head for the bedroom." John stood up and walked to the master bedroom. His ass was sore from Cody's spankings. Randy made sure the door was fully secure before he went to grab his bag and head for the bedroom. "So, you want more treatment...or just want to get off?"

"Restrain me...and fuck me into the bed, Daddy." John said thickly.

"Strip then on your back, putting your hands near the headboard." Randy ordered as he set the bag down, looking inside.

John hurried to strip and moved to lay on his back in bed. He raised his arms over his head. "Blindfold and gag me, Daddy?"

"I can do both, Baby...want the padded bit gag tonight or the classic tie?" Randy asked as he pulled out the padded cuffs that had a long chain that could be looped behind the headboard.

"Tie. I love not being able to see...and I can scream without being heard." John winked.

Randy set the cuffs down and moved to pull two ties out that they have set aside for their play times. He went to tie a knot into one before moving towards the head of the bed. "Open up and lift you head for me, Babe."

John parted his lips and raised his head. "That's my good Boy." Randy told him before putting the knot between John's lips then tied it behind his head. He then moved to the second tie to use as a blindfold. John panted as he waited. His body was stretched out and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Once John couldn't see Randy went to put the cuff on and hooked the chain over the board to hold John in place. Randy then moved down the bed, running his nails over John's thighs. John groaned, parting his legs more at the feeling. Randy gave a smirk and a chuckle before he then raked the inside of the thighs.

John's head went back at the feeling. His cock twitched as it again started to grow hard. "I know you like that." Randy commented thickly before he gave an open hand slap to each one. John moaned as the hits made his body flush. He wanted Randy to fuck him so badly. "That's a good Boy." Randy told him as he moved to strip down. He then moved to get the lube from the bag. John begged for Randy to fuck him around the cloth in his mouth. "Soon, Baby...Soon...Daddy needs to get ready." He told him as he opened the lube to slick himself.

John tried to be patient and wait as he couldn't see Randy. His cock was dripping against his stomach. Randy moved John's one leg as he climbed on the bed. He then moved to prop John's legs' on his shoulder to tilt his hips upwards some so he could move closer. He then used one hand to steady his cock to work it between John's cheeks and start to push in. John gave a relieved moan at the stretch. It was what he had wanted since Cody spanked him. "You hot for your Daddy aren't you?" Randy commented with a moan as he continued to push in until he was seated deep. John nodded with a moan. Not being able to see only made it more exciting to him.

Randy moved his hands to both of John's legs to push them back more towards his chest so John's ass was tilted up more so Randy could thrust downward into him and the bed with heated pants. John moaned as Randy almost pounded him into the bed. He loved the feeling of just having to take what was given and he could make all the noise he wanted without being heard. "That's it...fuck you're so hot and all mine." Randy panted almost grunted as he continued. John felt his body want to tense as he neared the need for release but he held off. Muffled moans came from the bound man. "Hold just a little more, Baby...You know it feels so good when you hold back before letting go. That rush of release." Randy told him as he continued.

John groaned in heated frustration but he held off, not allowing his body what it craved. Randy continued a couple minutes before he groaned out, flooding John. He stayed buried deep as he moved a hand to John's cock. "Okay, Baby...show Daddy what he wants." Randy gave a slight stroke and John's cock shot its load, covering his hand as the older man gave a groan of pleasure at the feeling. "That's a good Boy." Randy told John thickly before licking his hand. He then leaned forward to lift the tie over John's eyes.

John's eyes were slightly tired but content as he looked at Randy. His chest heaved as he caught his breath. Randy moved to slowly pull out before he went to free John's lips. "Better, Baby?" He asked in a softer tone.

"Y-Yeah...thank you, Daddy." John said as he took a breath. "I wanted you so damn bad."

"And you got me." Randy smirked as he moved to free John's hands.

John moved to wrap his arms around Randy, pulling the man down to lay next to him. "I love you. Thanks for trying so hard for me." He whispered.

"I'm glad to, Baby." Randy replied before he turned his head to kiss John's cheek.

The men cleaned and then headed off to bed.


	41. Chapter 41

Around a week passed by when Randy received a text from Taker. It was an evening after a house show. #Needing my services again? I've hit a dry spell lately and could use some time with John.#

Randy looked the text over. #I told you it was a one time thing. I will talk to him though, maybe have us switch. You can get his mouth while I take his ass.#

#Sounds good. I wouldn't mind fucking that mouth. He liked the pain though?# Taker replied. He was growing desperate for an outlet of his sadism.

#Yes he likes pain...but he also liked the pleasure mixed in. Told you that you pounded him like a toy.# Randy replied, feeling his displeasure growing. There was little option left for him though. It seemed John was growing more aware of him not being 'his Randy' more and more.

#Some like that. I could work him over than use his mouth.# Taker wrote. He gave a dark smirk, knowing Randy had little choice.

#I will talk with him and let you know tomorrow.# Randy replied. He waited for John to return from an errand he went on.

#Talk to you later.# Taker replied.

John came to the room a short time later with some snacks from the vending machine. His arms were full as he smiled at Randy. "Hey. I got us waters and some jerky and trail mix."

"You look like you raided the candy store." Randy chuckled. "Hey, I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Daddy." John laid the snacks on a small table then looked at Randy fully.

"I was talking to Taker recently. He said he was sorry and wanted to try again. I was thinking about it...but maybe switch things." Randy started to tell him. "I know you actually don't mind your mouth pounded raw...and I can pound that ass the way you like."

John licked his lips in thought. Randy had been acting a little odd lately. Less like himself and more strange. "I'm not against it...but you've seemed more possessive lately. Remember last time Cody spanked me? You sure you want Taker using my mouth?"

"Well, at least it won't be your ass...that's mine." Randy commented almost darkly. "Even if not overly active he still has pull...we both know how that can be. So I figure it maybe best to give him a second try."

John nodded slowly as he grabbed a bottle of water. "Okay. I'll try it. I didn't mind the warm up with him last time...the flogging was nice and the ball stretcher."

"I'll let him know. Tomorrow night okay?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "Sure. He opened a bag of trail mix. "We've been so busy lately we haven't played in a few days so it would be nice. You called Destiny?"

Randy looked to be thinking a moment. "Not today." It had actually been closer to a week.

John looked worried. "Ran, I know it's been days. You used to worry about her every hour. Don't let the road keep you from our angel." He was noticing a big change in Randy's devotion to his daughter.

"I'm sure Ma would let us know if something is up. We are going to see her soon aren't we?" Randy asked.

"That's not the point, Ran. She was your everything. Now you seem to forget she exists." John told him as he ate some trail mix. "I remember when you missed calling her one night and you fretted like a mother hen."

"Of course I haven't forgotten about her. I've just learned to relax some." Randy bit slightly.

John didn't want to start a fight. He had been calling Destiny alone the past few days. "Okay, Ran. Think I'll go relax with a warm shower. It was a long match tonight."

"I'll join you." Randy told John, getting up. John walked to the bathroom and stripped down. He didn't know how much he liked this new version of Randy lately. Randy followed after John and moved to strip down. John walked to the large bathroom mirror to check his face for stubble. It felt okay as he ran a hand over his smooth cheek. Randy moved behind John and went to put his hands on John's hips before he leaned over, kissing his shoulder. "Always stunning." He whispered thickly.

John felt goosebumps raise on his body at the odd tone to Randy's voice. It almost didn't sound like his husband...it was smooth and seductive. "Thanks." He forced out with a shaky breath. Randy moved to place a few kisses along John's shoulder towards his neck. John groaned. He tilted his head to expose his neck more. Randy continued slowly before he could nip near John's earlobe. John's eyes trailed to the mirror, watching them together. "We look hot." He said thickly.

Randy smirked faintly before whispering. "That we do." He went to trail his lips towards John's collarbone.

John watched the mirror, moaning. At one point Randy's steely eyes suddenly looked off in the light. There was a hint of red in the color, making John jump. His heart raced as it reminded him of Kane. Randy was unaware of the slip. He thought John jumping was a positive response as he nibbled lightly over the spot. John tried to calm his racing heart. It had to be all in his head. "Um...want to move to the shower?"

"Oh, yeah...that is why we came in here." Randy faintly joked, moving away.

John tried to calm down. "Think I had an episode. I was looking in the mirror...your eyes looked red. Like Kane's used to."

"Oh?" Randy replied. "I hate that I scare you at times." He tried to sound apologetic. This only confirmed needing Taker's services.

"Not your fault...it's my fucked up mind." John turned from the mirror.

"Remember I know the feeling." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Sure, Daddy. I...didn't hate it with Kane in the end anyway. It just catches me off guard."

John walked to turn on the water as he was told. When Randy got a view of John's ass a plug could be seen filling it.

Randy chuckled. "Hoping for some fun tonight, Baby?"

"I wanted to keep open for you." John replied thickly. " Plus, I like the feeling at times. Kane made me wear one a lot. "

"I knew of a few of the times." Randy told him. "Well, I can remove it for you...so you can clean it." He chuckled. John leaned to bend over slightly. His hands braced on the wall. Randy placed a hand on John's back as the other grasped the toy, wiggling it to free it.

John felt empty. "You don't mind do you? I should have asked. I wore one yesterday."

"It's fine, Babe...nice to think about." Randy swatted John's butt. "Now, get in there." John climbed into the shower. The water felt good hitting his skin. Randy got in behind John, handing him the plug.

John took the plug and washed it under the spray. "Fuck, it was naughty wearing that yesterday. Knowing you didn't know I was all stretched for you."

Randy took a hand to grope John's ass. "And I bet you want it filled by something else don't you?"

John gave a groan. "Well...It has been a few days."

"Then turn and get on your knees and blow me first." Randy told him. John was taken back by how demanding Randy sounded. He moved to lower down and stroked Randy's limp member with his left hand. He guided it into his mouth. "Yeah...bath is real good for me." Randy told him.

John sucked on Randy. Why did the taste almost make him moan? He felt waves of sexual energy as he worked hungrily. "That's my good Boy." Randy whispered, moving to pet John's head as he worked the pliable member to firmer form. John was taking Randy down to the base as he bobbed his head. Needy moans came from the older man. "Yeah...that's good, Babe...now you can get up for me to pound that ass to the wall." John moved to quickly stand and brace his heads against the shower wall. His stance was like a man being arrested. "Yeah...just like that." Randy moved up behind John. He parted John's cheeks with one hand and held his cock with the other to place the head against the still slack opening and started to push inside.

Randy slid into John with no issues. "Fuck, you feel nice." John whispered.

"As do you." Randy replied. "Benefit...no stretch time." He commented as he pushed all the way in.

"You saying I'm a loose bitch?" John joked but then moaned.

"Well, a plug all day will do that." Randy told John before he gripped John's hips. The older man could feel the nails wanting to bite into his skin. Randy slid back before slamming forward.

"Fuck!" John cried. A hand slid from the wall to tug his aching cock.

Randy leaned over John's back as he started to move faster. His hands gripped harder. "Don't think of blowing too soon." He whispered thickly in his ear.

John almost came from the sensual tone. "You would...punish me, Daddy?"

"Isn't that my job if you don't listen...you know you're not to cum until told." Randy told John. Why was there an old hidden warning tone to the words and voice?

The taboo aspect made John hotter. Before he could think straight his release shot from his cock to cover his hand and the wall. It was the first time it had happened in months. "Fuck...s-sorry, Daddy."

Randy almost growled as he pulled back and out. He moved to brace his back on the back wall. "Clean yourself." He told John as he moved a hand to stroke himself. His eyes seemed to almost want to bore through the older man. John could not meet Randy's eyes after he saw the dark gaze from his Daddy. He did not expect the younger man to be so upset. He moved to wash in the spray as he was told. Why did it suddenly feel like he was in the shower with a stranger?

Randy moved his free hand behind his head and leaned back, closing his eyes as he started to make a show of jerking off with heated sounds leaving his lips. John couldn't help watching slightly as he cleaned. Randy looked so hot on display jerking off. The steam of the shower seemed to almost want to swirl around the younger man. It almost reminded one of those adult films where the camera focused on the solo actor. John found himself walking closer to watch. He had never seen anything more erotic in his life. Randy gasped out, panting. Was it the steam or sweat causing tiny droplets to form on his skin as his hand tugged and glided along his shaft. It was a couple minutes before his back arched from the wall and his climax was reached and he sprayed into the air.

John stared in awe at the sight. He had never seen Randy look so alluring. It rivaled any porn video he had ever watched. Randy slowly opened his eyes, looking at John seeing how close he was. Faster than John really noticed Randy moved, hooking John by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a nearly breath stealing kiss. John's body melted at the kiss. He almost felt weak as Randy devoured his mouth. Randy finally broke the kiss that left John gasping before he leaned by his ear. "Now finish cleaning...then go prepare the bed while I wash." John blinked, feeling confused. He moved on shaky legs to wash. Where did this perfect sex god Randy come from? He finished and stepped out to dry off then walked to fix the bed for sleep.

After John left the room, Randy moved under the water to wash himself off. He took some time to get composed before shutting the water and moving to dry off. He got his phone from his pants. He shot Taker a text. #Tomorrow night. Text room later.# He then gathered their clothing moving to the bedroom. John was in boxers with the bed ready when Randy entered. His eyes looked uncertain as if he didn't know what to say. Randy set the clothing down by their bags and moved to pull out John's phone. "Don't want to forget your alarm." He told John, setting it on his night stand.

John nodded. "I'm sorry I fucked up. I normally have better control."

"Accepted...just be more careful...maybe you shouldn't have touched yourself." Randy replied. "I denied you being able to feel me tonight...have you feel as I came...that will do for now." He moved to cut the main light before heading into the bed.

John laid in the darkness. Why did it feel like he was sleeping with Kane? Was his loving Daddy still there? "Night, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you, Babe...rest well." Randy replied. John kissed Randy and tried to get his sleep. Randy moved to get behind John, draping an arm over John's waist. John slept well but had nightmares. He dreamed his Randy was gone forever and he woke up early morning, looking up at the ceiling. Randy was trying to be a dominant for him but in the process he seemed to be turning into Kane. John wanted Randy to be a Dom but still himself like Cody was. It felt like his Daddy was gone. Even his love for Destiny seemed to be fading. John was still waiting on Randy to put in for the adoption to make him a legal parent. He looked at his sleeping husband.

In the dim light Randy's face looked almost hard. It twitched at times as if fighting in his sleep. "Am I forcing you to change for me?" John whispered. He brushed Randy's face. Randy gave a grunt, his head moving from the touch. John felt a wetness on his fingers. John lowered his head near Randy's ear as he spoke to the sleeping man. "What are you dreaming about, Daddy? Why are you crying? I'm here."

"Lost...help." Randy barely whispered out before he cringed, his jaw tightening.

"Lost? Talk to me...how can I help?" John whispered. It had sounded like his Daddy in that moment. Randy panted a breath, his head tossing again. His chest heaved as his eyes opened. For a brief moment the red in them almost glowed before it faded as fast as it appeared. John fell backward to his side of the bed. His eyes were large as he scrambled to his feet. "What the hell?" Randy moved to slowly sit up, rubbing his eyes while stifling a yawn. "What's going on, Ran? Your eyes...red." John could barely get out past the panic in his voice.

"What?" Randy asked, looking over confused. Of course by that point it was unseen. "You sure you're not still half asleep yourself?"

"No...you asked for help...then your eyes turned red." John was shaking slightly . "Daddy, is that demon tormenting you again?"

"Not that I know of." Randy looked down as if thinking. "I...I was dreaming I was lost in some sort of maze." He told John. "I heard you calling...but I couldn't find a way out."

John moved to sit. He lowered his head to his hands. "I'm losing my mind, Daddy. I was wide awake...I'm having hallucinations. I'm worried my mind is more fucked up than I even thought."

"Maybe you need to go see your therapist again...it's been a while hasn't it?" Randy asked. "Maybe Kane's death and stuff has sparked something?"

"Maybe. We've been through so much Ran. Rape...torture...imprisonment. Our minds are so sick we can't trust our eyes." John said from behind his hands.

"I know, Babe...I've been there. I will stay by you no matter what like you did for me." Randy told him. "And know with them gone...that device gone...you can be honest with the therapist."

"Yeah...thanks." John moved to lay back down.

Randy moved to hold John again. "We still have a couple hours I think." John closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep again. Randy's eyes hardened before closing them. He was seeing how close he was cutting it with getting Taker's assistance again. John didn't wake until the next day. It passed as normal with work and staying busy.

That night Randy texted Taker they suite number as John showered. John was enjoying a warm shower. He finished and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking to the bedroom area. "Just shorts is fine." Randy called over.

"Okay, Daddy." John slid on a pair of loose gym shorts. " Why do I even dress? " He joked.

"I don't know. You're the one that headed for the dresser." Randy replied.

John shrugged. "Maybe give a little mystery." He laughed.

"Of course you may not be in them long." Randy smirked when there was a knock on the door. "Go ahead, Babe."

John made the walk to open the door. Taker stood with a bag that looked small in his large hand. "Come on in." He tried to smile, stepping back.

"Thank you." Taker replied with a nod, walking past John.

Randy stood up facing him. "Evening, Taker."

"Evening, Randy. So, how do you wish to play things this time?" Taker asked.

"We can use the bedroom and we already discussed the other." Randy replied which Taker slowly nodded.

John made the walk to the bedroom. He hoped Taker would be better this time but he was willing to try again. Randy motioned Taker to head ahead of them. And he followed the rear. "You ever work a violet wand on him?" Taker asked.

"Don't own one." Randy told him.

"I see." Taker chuckled. He looked at John. "Strip and lay on your belly to start."

"Yes, Sir." John nodded. He removed his shorts and then climbed on the large bed in the middle. He laid on his stomach, ass on display.

"That's good. Hands above you." Taker told him as he moved to set the bag on the floor and pulled out a large hard sided box opening it. Inside was different glass shapes and a small box with a power cord attached to one side and a second cord on the other that looked like as light socket on it. Randy moved around to watch.

John raised his hands. "What's a wand, Sir?" He turned his head to look.

"It gives small electric shocks. Some light, some hard...nothing dangerous though...well, unless you have heart issues...you don't right?" Taker questioned.

"No, Sir. I'm healthy as a horse." John chuckled.

"Well, you should be just fine then." Taker replied as he moved to plug it in near the nightstand. "You ever see those globes with the lightning inside?"

John nodded as he looked. "Yes, Sir."

"Well, it can sort of look like that." Taker told him as he pulled out a thin glass rod that was twisted like a lollipop on the end. He attached it to the socket end and held the handle before turning it on a moderate setting. Light shot around the inside in shades of blue like tiny lightning bolts. "See."

"Very interesting, Sir." John said as he took it in. " Does it...make me heated? "

"Some people it does...some it doesn't. It can also depend on where you are touched." Taker told him.

"My thighs are sensitive." John commented.

"We will start with less sensitive first like the shoulder just to give you a feel." Taker commented before touching John's left shoulder.

John gave an intake of breath at the electric current. "F-Feels strange, Sir."

"It can...almost like a joy buzzer over your skin." Taker laughed as he moved to glide the rod down John's back slowly. He would lift it at times to break the connection then touch it again.

John moaned as the tingles went down his back. Taker brushed the demon's mark and the younger man almost came out of his skin. "Fuck!"

"Sorry about that." Taker smirked even though John's couldn't see it. "Did that hurt too much?"

"Hurt? N-No I almost busted a nut." John said in his Boston slang.

"Well, we wouldn't want you doing that yet, now do we?" Taker commented. Me moved to trace over the fullness of one of John's cheeks then under them almost touching his balls. John jerked again when Taker touched the sensitive skin. It sent electric jolts to his prostate. "There are some probes made to be inserted as well." Taker informed John. "Now part your legs."

John shuddered. "I...know about probes...Hunter used them." He parted his legs.

"I think slightly along the same lines...but still different." Taker commented as he lightly tapped the rod to one of John's inner thighs.

Randy gave a shaky breath, shaking his head. "Hunter had a habit of going too far." He replied thickly.

"Understatement of the year." John said then moaned. " He would stimulate us for punishment until we passed out. It was torment. "

"Guess there could be a fine line." Taker tapped the other thigh before he ghosted it over John's balls.

" Oh, fuck. " John's balls drew up at the feelings. His sexual tension filled the air.

Taker continued a few more minutes before he stopped. "Okay...I think that's good for tonight. Don't want you losing it before your Daddy can get you." Taker commented before pulling the rod away. He had a faint smirk as he shut the machine off.

"Okay, Babe. Hands and knees." Randy told him.

John moved to get up on all fours. His cock was hard under him. Randy and Taker both moved to strip down. Randy moved for his grooming bag to retrieve the lube. "I heard you want my mouth, Sir." John told Taker. " I like a challenge and you have a big dick. "

"That is the plan." Taker told him. "Lift up so I can get under you. Then slide down to take me." Taker instructed as he put his clothing to the side. John lifted up to his knees. He loved being used. "Yeah, just like that, Boy." Taker told John as he moved to climb on the bed so he could sit against the headboard, extending his long legs out and went to grasp his cock. "Now, come and get it." He smirked. John's eyes were wide at the size of Taker's cock. It looked huge up close. He lowered his head and took it into his mouth. Even soft it had serious girth.

"Mmm that's it, Boy. I'll let you start slow to start." Taker told him as Randy moved to slick his cock before getting behind John on the bed. He place on hand on his cock and the other on John's hip before he started to move closer to work between John's cheek pushing inside. John moaned at the feeling. He added suction as he took Taker down to the base. He felt the thick member growing in his mouth, stretching it. Taker moaned deep as he moved his hands to the back of John's head.

Randy moved to push all the way in and paused to let John adjust. John loved giving oral so Taker's size was a huge turn on. He moaned as he bobbed his head with great enthusiasm. The hunger was evident in his actions. "Yeah...there you go." Taker groaned as he guided John head at times pushing down a little faster then John was going. Randy moved his other hand so he was holding both hips before he started to move so he could give John the heated pounding he knew he liked.

John was having much more fun this time. Randy always fucked him perfectly. John removed his mouth at one point, panting. "Please fuck my mouth, Taker Sir. Use it." John pleaded before going down again.

Taker smirked with a nod as he moved to hold John's head firmer and take over the actions of how fast and deep John was moved along his length. "Yeah, suck me real good, Boy." John gave a groan of appreciation. He liked his mouth being ravaged by the older man. Randy was brushing his prostate just right as well. All three men moaned and panted by the actions. Sex and sweat was clinging to the air around them. John wanted to moan louder as Randy hit the right angle to make his body crave its release. Taker's cock was buried down his throat, making it impossible to beg for his orgasm. "Oh, damn, Boy." Taker moaned, actually slowing John down some. "Not gonna let you off that easy." He told him.

John gave a whine of frustration but the actions turned him on too. "What you wanting me to shoot down your throat already, Boy?" Taker asked in his deep gravelly tone. John hummed around the thick member. He wanted to see what Taker tasted like.

"Well, you heard him." Randy commented.

"Fuck, well in that case then." Taker smirked before he went to use John fast again, lasting only a few moments before he came and held John's mouth in place until he felt the younger man swallow.

Taker's cum was a little saltier than Randy's. He took a breath once Taker freed his mouth. "Thank you, Sir. So good." His tone was raspy.

"Nice to know you enjoyed more this time." Taker replied patting John's cheek.

"Yes, Sir. I like sucking cock." John admitted.

"Ready to show him how much you like it, Baby?" Randy asked with a moan.

"Y-Yeah...I can cum, Daddy?" John asked.

"Let me moved my feet." Taker dryly joked.

Randy reached under John, grasping his cock. "Yeah, Babe...let him see." Taker slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed, watching the two younger men.

John loved putting on a show. His lust filled blue eyes looked at Taker as he moaned. "You made me so hot, Sir, with the wand...I wanted to blow so bad...then filled with two hot cocks...fuck!" He let go and shot to coat his Daddy's hand.

"That's it, Babe...now lower down more so I can fill you good." Randy moaned, releasing John's cock.

"I'll keep the wand in mind if we play again." Talk replied.

John lowered down. "Like to feel it on my abs, Sir...and my cock."

"We can work the front." Taker told him as Randy moved to pound down into John hard with heated sounds needing only a minute or so more before he came as well. He panted as he pulled out. "Well, I guess I will go wash then get ready to go." Taker told them, leaving the room.

"Bye, Sir." John called out as he collapsed to the bed.

"Want to wash in the morning, Babe?" Randy whispered.

"Yeah." John yawned. He closed his eyes, drifting already.

"Okay, Babe." Randy slipped from the bed, moving to the main room. It was a few minutes before Taker came out, drying his hair with one towel.

"That was fun...see you in another month if not sooner." Taker asked, looking over at Randy.

"Yeah, sure." Randy replied, studying him.

Taker started to get dressed then grabbed his bag. "Well, catch you later then." He headed for the door.

"What? Stop right there." Randy sneered, turning.

"What?" Taker asked, looking back. "My fly open or something?"

"You forgetting something?" Randy drew a deep breath.

"Oh, yeah...I'll need to bring it to you later...seems I used up some of my stuff last time." Taker told him.

"Later?!" Randy exploded, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath. "We are set to go see my parents in two days."

"Well, I'll have it by the time you get back." Taker told him.

"I may not have that long." Randy spoke in a lower tone.

"Oh, well, you shouldn't have waited until the last moment to let me know." Taker commented then left. Randy's hands balled in to fists, wanting to punch something. He just had to watch himself for a couple more days. He went to wash then try to go to bed.


	42. Chapter 42

John slept like a baby that night. Two days passed and it was time for them to fly to Missouri. John could not stop smiling on the plane. "I can't wait to see our princess." He told Randy. " Um...did you ever start the adoption process for me? "

"I'm trying to find a lawyer that knows what they are talking about." Randy told him, looking out the window. "Some tell me I need to file in Missouri, one said Connecticut, another said Colorado where she was born."

"Oh...that's cool." John tried not to sound disappointed. It didn't seem to him Randy was expending much effort to look lately.

"It's a long process, Babe...yeah, money helps, but still seems like a ton of hoops to jump." Randy told him.

John nodded slowly. "Okay...I'll be patient. Not like I need a piece of paper to be a good Papa."

"Exactly...we will get there." Randy told him. The plane touched down a short time later. The guys took a rental car to Bob and Elaine's house. Randy went to knock and Bob opened the door a few moments later.

The older man looked out at the two guys. "I was beginning to think you forgot where we lived."

Randy huffed a breath. "It hasn't been that long, Dad." Bob shook his head before he moved out of the way.

John glanced sideways at Randy as they walked inside. He never called Bob Dad. It was always Pop or Pa. "I've really missed our little angel." John told Bob with a smile. He had called Elaine almost daily.

"Elaine is spoiling her upstairs as normal." Bob joked when he shut the door. John smiled and walked upstairs with Randy trailing behind. He could hear Elaine talking in the nursery. Elaine was talking and playing with Destiny who was in a rocking bassinet.

"Hi, Elaine. Good to see you." John greeted as he walked into the room.

Eliane looked over with a smile. "Hello, Boys." She looked as Destiny. "Hey, Baby Girl...Your daddies are here to see you."

John started to walk eagerly forward then paused. "You go first, Ran. Daddy gets first dibs." He laughed.

Randy chuckled faintly. "Go ahead you're closer...plus, what did we say on the plane? You're her daddy too...it's just a paper."

"Thanks." John moved to scoop up the small baby. She smelled of baby powder. "Hey, Baby. Happy to see your Papa?" He cooed.

Destiny looked up with her large eyes gurgling and babbling up at John.

"She has quite the mop of hair." John laughed. "Unlike either of her daddies."

"I don't look right with it...gets too long I get curly. No thanks." Randy commented.

Elaine looked over. "Dear, you don't need to stay over there. You two haven't seen her for a few weeks."

"Come on over here, Daddy," John invited as he looked at Randy. "I'm sure she missed you."

Randy moved to walk closer with a smile on his face. Destiny looked towards the sound and started to fidget in John's arms. John raised her up toward Randy once he was close. "Say hi to Daddy, Princess. He missed you."

Randy went to take her and she grew more restless. "There...there." He tried to calm her. If anything she seemed more agitated.

"Well, that's unlike her." Elaine commented. "I doubt she needs a changing already." She fussed.

Destiny fussed until Randy handed her back to John. John was confused by the child's behavior as she seemed to adore Randy from day one. Elaine looked puzzled before she spoke up. "Maybe if you tried to spend more time with her...John calls quite often, Dear. I know the road keeps you boys away, but there is so much technology these days that can help."

"Maybe if she heard your voice." John agreed, trying not to offend Randy.

"I'll try, Ma...um...maybe John and I can work to call together." Randy tried to reason, stepping back. "I...I admit I am a little forgetful." He looked down, hoping he sounded apologetic.

"It happens, Son...but you do need to make an effort." Elaine told him. He slightly nodded.

"I'll remind you." John smiled. Inside he was thinking he had reminded Randy a few times over the past week.

"Well, as I said we can call together...no point bother Ma with too many calls." Randy replied.

"Nonsense." Elaine told him.

John just nodded as he studied Randy. Something was just not right with his husband. Even the way he spoke to his mother was almost clinical in nature. "You feeling okay, Dear?" Elaine asked.

"I've been a little under the weather...headaches." Randy replied.

"You best get that checked out." She told him.

"I have...our Docs didn't see anything." Randy replied.

"Well, get a second opinion then." She urged.

"Ma...Vince keeps some of the best of staff." Randy told her.

"I know...but a second opinion can never hurt." Elaine told him.

"He has been acting a bit off...I'm worried about him." John agreed.

"What, now I'm getting ganged up on?" Randy asked.

"No, Dear, just worried." His mom replied. "I think all of us know the hazards of the work you boys do,"

"Of course not, Daddy. I just want you healthy." John echoed. He rocked Destiny slightly as she grew fussy.

"I'll talk to Doc again...Don't you think he would know if I should go for testing?" Randy asked.

"You would think." John laid Destiny down. He tried to lower his voice as she seemed to be drifting off.

Elaine moved to get the monitor. "We can head on down and let you visit the grown-ups." She joked. John chuckled softly as they left. His mind was trying to make sense out of Destiny's reaction to her Daddy. The three headed downstairs and talked for a while. Bob and Elaine both were trying to warn Randy about not taking time. Elaine tried not to be overly pushy while Bob told him not to make the same mistakes he did. John was quiet, trying not to look as though he was ganging up on Randy. He just let them talk and give their son advice.

"How many times must I repeat myself?" Randy finally told them. "I will try to do better. John and I will call at the same time to check on her. We can't come in person every single week." Randy's voice may have had a touch of a bite.

"John called here just about every night I can think of, Son." Bob replied. He looked at John. "Nothin against you...but I would hope more of that behavior from my own son."

"Well, as you said I didn't exactly have the best role model now did I?" Randy snapped.

"Randy? That was uncalled for." Elaine commented.

"What, you want me to apologize? I am sick of always holding my tongue for him." Randy replied. Elaine lowered her head, shaking it slowly.

John's eyes widened at Randy's tone with Bob. The tension was heavy in the air. "We've had a long flight. Maybe we should rest at Randy's place and come back in a few hours." John said carefully.

"Sounds good, Babe." Randy actually told John.

"Maybe dinner tonight?" Elaine suggested.

"Yes, thank you, Elaine." John nodded. He wanted to get Randy out before a fight broke out. His husband's body looked tense.

"Okay then. See you boys for dinner." Elaine told them with a smile before Randy moved to head for the front door. John looked and then followed Randy. It was quiet in the car on the way to Randy's home. Reaching the house, Randy parked and headed to open the door. John got out of the car as well. Why did things feel strained even now? John removed his shoes at the front door.

"You pissed at me too?" Randy asked.

John was standing near the wall as Randy studied him. "No...I thought you were with me...I wasn't trying to gang up on you."

"I was with you about what?" Randy wondered. "Just my parents were ganging up...how many times can they say the same thing?"

"Guess they're just worried, Daddy. They want you and Des to be close." John said.

"I don't need the broken record routine though." Randy told him. "So, guess catch a nap...set your alarm?"

"Sure." John set his phone alarm and they walked to the master bedroom. John smiled at the stuffed bear sitting near the bed.

"Really like him don't you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah...It was sweet you bought him for me." John agreed. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. Randy stripped to his briefs before getting in next to John. "What no commando?" John joked as he yawned.

"Not right now." Randy replied with a yawn, closing his eyes. John drifted into a light sleep curled on his side in front of Randy. He began to have a dream.

John could see the front of their Florida home. There was a patio lounge set that he didn't remember seeing before. Randy was relaxing back under an umbrella with a drink on the table next to him. He could see two kids laughing and running around. A girl with shaggy brown hair that looked to be maybe 10 and a boy with lighter brown hair that looked to be maybe 5 or 6 that was chasing her. John took in the view before looking slowly to where Randy relaxed. He felt confused. "Hey, Daddy. We babysitting for someone?"

Randy looked at him smiling. "Very funny, Babe." He laughed. "I know you're gone a good bit at times, but your memory isn't that bad." As John looked closer he could see how Randy seemed to have even more grey in his beard.

"W-Wha...is that Destiny?" John asked, looking at the girl. He wondered how much time had passed by.

Randy put two fingers in his mouth giving a loud whistle. The kids stopped running and turned to look. "PAPA!" They both yelled, running towards them.

John was in shock at the reaction. Who was the boy? He tried to smile as the children came close. "Hi, Kids. Miss me?"

"Yeah!" They both exclaimed as one clung to each side of him. Randy smiled with a chuckle. "Daddy's boring." The boy commented and Randy's smile faded.

"I am NOT boring." He told them.

"You just see Daddy more." John tried to say while his mind tried to think this all out. "Have you been good for him?" Why was Randy with the kids? Who was the boy?

"Always." The boy said.

"No." Randy replied looking. "Be honest."

"I said sary." The boy replied, pouting. He had bright ocean blue eyes that looked pitiful.

"He cut all of Sally's hair off." The older girl exclaimed. She looked up at John, releasing his waist. "You bring anything with you?" She smiled.

John tried to think. "Not this time, Sweetie but I'll take you out later to pick out something nice." He bent to pick her up, raising her and kissing her cheek.

She gave a giggle. "I meant from the set silly." She wrapped her arms around John's neck to lean in, kissing his cheek back.

"Set?" John asked as he sat her down, looking at his husband.

"You botch a stunt or something, Babe...sounds like you got rattled upstairs." Randy joked before he took a sip of his drink. "Dwayne told us he would get a couple of those seed necklaces for the kids."

"Kids, why don't you go play a moment so I can talk to your Daddy." John tried not to show how lost he felt.

"Okay." They replied in unison then took off.

"Stay in sight though." Randy told them.

"We will." The girl yelled back.

"Ran...last I remember Des was a baby." John admitted softly. "How did we get a son?"

Randy got up, looking at John with a worried expression. "That's not good, Babe. Maybe we should get your mom to watch the kids and see if we can get you in to see the doctor." He moved around John, trying to look for any sign of injury.

"Please just tell me how I have a son!" John tried not to yell. "Did we adopt?"

"Whoa...just breathe, Babe." Randy told him. "Nikki was a surrogate for Lil Johnny after she retired."

"H-He's my blood?" John asked. Tears wet his eyes as he looked at the children . "I have a son?" His voice cracked.

"Yeah...seems I spit out girls and you spit out a boy." Randy tried to laugh as he moved to sit. He then tried to study John. "You last remember when Des was a baby?" Randy asked. "So, you don't remember us leaving the ring full time?"

John shook his head no. "Is that why you're with the kids?"

"Well, when I'm not at Full Sail or the Center." Randy told him.

"Full Sail?" John could not stop looking at the children. He had always wanted a family.

"Come on, Babe...even as far back as you said you remember you should know Full Sail. The university where NXT does their base shows?" The kids were slightly tumbling with each other even with Des being older.

"Oh, yeah...sorry. I just can't get over the fact we have a son." John said, watching the children. " Knowing I was gay all my life I came to terms with never having a blood child. They're both so...beautiful. " He felt a rush of love and gratitude.

"Well, he was In Vitro." Randy told him.

John tried to calm as he nodded. His eyes shone as he looked at Randy. "This is all just so perfect...after all we went through...I couldn't ask for more."

"Yeah I know." Randy smiled. The smile then faded. "I am worried you don't remember any of the last ten years, Babe. All the birthdays, anniversaries...all your movies."

"I made more movies?" John asked. " Always thought I'd stay in WWE forever."

"Yeah, we still show between the Rumble and Mania. You stepped down about six years ago. You realized it was time to step down after your neck almost got broken again." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Last I remember Des was a baby. Your mom was watching her. We were all concerned because you were acting strange...not calling her much and just off with everyone."

Randy looked a little confused. "Yeah, that doesn't sound right." Randy replied. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. A thick fog looked to roll in until John couldn't see at all then his vision went black slipping into a dreamless void. John didn't hear anything else until his alarm went off. He sat up to shut it off. It hit him hard it had all been a dream. He didn't really have a beautiful son named after him. Randy shifted and stretch. "Damn, time already?"

"Yeah. Fuck, I had this dream." John sighed. " It was ten years in the future. Des was so big...we had a son...named after me. Nicole was the surrogate. "

Randy laughed lightly. "Never know...she did just retire...maybe she would if you asked."

"We had this great life...perfect little family." John leaned to hug Randy. " You had a lot of grey but you were still smoking hot. "

Randy returned the hug. "Glad to know I age well." He laughed.

John laughed. "We retired from full time. I was this big movie star and you were watching the kids."

"Oh, god...I was a house hubby?" Randy lightly exclaimed. "Next you will tell me I was eating BonBons."

John laughed loudly. "No...not that far, Ran. Kind of glad it was a dream. I'd hate to lose 10 years of my life with you."

"Same, Babe." Randy moved from the bed. John got out and stretched. He kept thinking how lucky he was to have such a good life. Randy moved to get redressed. He gave another stretch working the kinks from his back.

"Little Johnny had my eyes. Fuck, it was all so real." John said out loud.

"Maybe a premonition?" Randy asked.

"Maybe...hope so. I wouldn't complain." John moved to dress again.

"Well, wait a few years and ask Nikki." Randy laughed. "You said he was yours."

"Yeah...he looked maybe five or six. You said I shoot boys and you girls." John laughed.

"Oh, boy." Randy shook his head.

John walked to cup Randy's face and look into his eyes. "I love you so much. You seem off lately...you okay?"

Randy looked at him. Something was off in the younger man's eyes. "Just those headaches...they make me a little nauseous at times."

"You still love me though right?" John checked. He was missing the warm Randy from his dream world. That had been his Randy.

"Of course, Babe...how can you ask that after all this time?" Randy questioned.

"Just making sure you're happy. I forgot how different you've become until the dream." John said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I guess I am having a hard time finding a good balance...then not feeling well." Randy rationalized.

"It's fine...we'll work on it." John moved to kiss the younger man. Randy moved to return the kiss, deepening it slightly.

"Too bad we can't make a baby. I'd let you knock me up." John joked after it broke.

"Oh yeah...could you really see yourself exchanging that six pack for a baby bump?" Randy joked back.

"It would be fun trying." John winked with a laugh.

"Well, yeah that part is always fun." Randy replied then chuckled. "Just not right now...don't want to be late."

John nodded. "Of course. We've had private time on the road. This is Destiny's time."

"Yeah...guess I can give your ass a break for a couple days." Randy laughed. John just laughed. They left a short time later and made the drive back to Bob and Elaine's home. Once inside Randy tried to apologize for his earlier behavior.

Bob just waved him off but Elaine looked relieved. Nate came over to see them a short time later. "Hey, Bro!" He smiled as he moved to hug Randy. The young man seemed so much happier with his open lifestyle free of secrets.

"Hey yourself." Randy replied, returning the hug.

"My guy didn't come. He has school finals right now." Nate smiled. He glanced at John as the hug broke. " Hey, Man. "

John gave a nod from the couch. "Hi, Nate."

"It's fine, Dear. Education is important." Elaine replied.

"I know. I just miss time with him." Nate moved to sit down. John sat on the couch with Randy. Randy had stood for the hug when Nate arrived.

Randy moved to sit back down. "I'm sure you do. Just makes when you can see him sweeter."

"Yeah, guess you guys don't always get to see each other or Destiny with your work." Nate conceded.

"Yeah..we travel together and room...but with media work we mainly see each other a few moments at shows." Randy told him.

"We make the most out of the time we have." John smiled. The family made small talk and then enjoyed one of Elaine's home cooked dinners. After the meal, Randy and John stood nearby as Elaine insisted on doing the dishes.

She wore a simple cross necklace made of silver. "Look, Randy. I wore my favorite necklace you bought me for my birthday." The older woman said. "It was the first gift you bought me after you left home."

Randy looked over and tried not to tense or narrow his eyes. "It's held up well." He stated.

"Yes, it has. Look, Dear. Even still has the engraving." Elaine walked close to Randy, turning the cross so he could see the Happy Birthday message.

Randy swallowed a gulp, trying not to move and just giving a slow nod. "Made a good investment I guess."

John watched Randy, seeing he looked almost afraid. He could not help wondering why. Elaine went back to her work. "Why don't you boys go upstairs and see Destiny? Last I checked she was awake." A monitor sat nearby on the counter.

"Okay, Ma." Randy turned, leaving the room. John followed Randy upstairs. Destiny could be heard in her room making cooing sounds. "I'll be in in a few moments, Babe...rest room." Randy told John before heading down the hall.

John moved to pick up Destiny from her blankets. She seemed to laugh as her large eyes studied him. "Hey, Baby Girl. Papa missed you." John couldn't help but think of the dream he had earlier. "Don't you start growing up on me too fast now."

Randy was gone for a few minutes before he walked into the room. John was leaning over Destiny as he held her. "She's in a really good mood, Ran. She must have had a nice nap." John told Randy as he heard him come in.

"Well, that's good." Randy commented, moving a little closer but not too close.

"Here. You try taking her again." John moved to Randy and offered the small child.

Randy moved to take Destiny. She was only in his arms maybe a minute before she started to cry. He tried to rock her and calm her down. Nothing was working though. "Shh...it's okay." John tried to soothe her as he watched them. "It's just your Daddy, Princess. He misses you same as I do."

Randy tried a little longer before handing her back. "Here, Babe...I guess I don't have the touch tonight."

"I wonder what's spooking her." John said as he took her back.

"Who knows." Randy replied. Destiny calmed back down maybe in about thirty seconds of John taking her back.

John wondered why Randy didn't seem crushed as he had been the day Destiny had shunned him. They spent a few more hours with the family before making the drive back home. John was quiet as Randy drove. "Destiny was acting the way she did the time I had that necklace on me." John said out loud.

"Yeah...she did...wish I knew why, Babe...as Ma said maybe i need to try harder." Randy replied. John just nodded. So many things weren't making sense. Randy's eyes...Destiny's reaction...Randy's reaction to the cross. He was deep in thought. "I'm sure it will be fine." Randy spoke up after a few moments.

"Yeah." John agreed simply. His tone was laced with suspicion. They arrived back home and went into the house together.

"Why don't you pour us a couple drinks, Babe...I'll go look for a movie before we go up to bed." Randy told John before moving for the living room.

"Yeah...sure." John walked to the kitchen area. "What would you like?"

"JD, rocks." Randy called over. John tried to think as he poured himself and Randy a drink. How much of this was in his mind and how much was real? His mind and heart were at odds with each other. Randy found one of the Fast and Furious films that as coming on soon and turned to the channel.

John carried the drinks in the living room and handed one to Randy. "There you go, Daddy."

Randy took the drink. "Thanks, Babe...found one of those car films you like."

John moved to sit down. "Thanks. Sounds good." He took a sip of his drink.

Randy moved to actually pop his feet on John's lap relaxing. "I think we have a couple minutes."

John smiled at the action. He tried to relax a little and stop over thinking. "Okay." He took a sip of his JD.

The movie started and the guys watched. "Wonder how many of these they will try to continue to make?" Randy commented.

"They keep saying the next one is the last. I wouldn't mind being in one." John commented. He remembered his dream of being in a movie with Rocky.

"You would be good at it." Randy told him. "You could show them a thing to two." He laughed.

"Thanks. I do love my cars." John agreed. They cut the light and relaxed with their drinks as they watched the movie.

Randy looked over after the movie ended. "Should we watch anything else or maybe better if we catch up on sleep."

"Yeah." John yawned. "You actually let me have the night off. I thought you'd ask for a blowjob while you watched the movie." He joked at Randy's sex drive.

"Oh, damn." Randy snapped his fingers with a laugh. "I promised your ass a couple nights rest...I never did say anything about your mouth."

John chuckled. "Guess my mouth must not be that memorable." He pretended to pout.

"Yeah, right...get moving you." Randy told him as he got up. John got up and went ahead of Randy. He paused, hoping for a swat to his ass. Randy saw John stop and shook his head. "Forget something?" He went to act like he would move past John but then slapped John's ass as he passed him.

John jumped with a secret grin. "Perve."

Randy stopped and looked back. "Oh, wasn't that what you had in mind? My bad." He laughed. "Then again you are mine." He then turned to continue up stairs. John shook his head with a chuckle. He followed Randy upstairs so they could retire for the night. Randy stripped down and went to put on a pair of lounge pants. John stripped nude and moved to relax in bed with a yawn. Randy moved to cut the light before join John in the bed. "Night, Babe."

"Night." John said as he moved next to Randy. " Love you. " He closed his eyes to sleep.

"Love you too, Babe."Randy moved to hold John, closing his eyes.


	43. Chapter 43

The night and next day were uneventful for the guys getting time to unwind of course paying another visit to see Destiny and Randy's parents. John was once again relaxing the next evening in Randy's home. Destiny still never allowed Randy to hold her for long. "So, we are flying out in the morning to meet up with the roster...do you know if either of us are on the card tomorrow night?" Randy asked as they ate dinner.

"I am...don't know about you." John answered honestly.

"Seems I am always in limbo anymore. I'll check my itin in the morning maybe I'm on stand by." Randy replied. John nodded. He was honestly shocked Randy had not tried anything sexual these past few days. The evening passed and the guys went back on the road the next day. At the hotel the next day Randy told John he wanted to run an errand before heading for the arena. Randy headed off. His first stop was tracking down Taker's room.

He knocked and waited. There was a delay before the door opened with the larger man looking out. "Couldn't wait could you?"

Randy's eyes narrowed. "Very funny." He replied dryly. "Now let me in." Taker shook his head but moved.

Taker shut the door looking at him. "I had to make some alterations." He told Randy, moving for his bag.

"Alterations? What sort of alterations?" Randy asked, his jaw clenching.

"Relax...it will still work...it just may not be as long." Taker replied even while he was thinking he hoped he was right. .

"You just want an excuse to get a hold of John again...don't you?" Randy sneered with a cock of his head.

"Hey...do you blame me? Honestly, though...I had to switch one component out...I will make the proper batch when I am home next." Taker tried to assure him as he moved to hand Randy the vial. The younger man looked it over. "Go ahead...use my rest room."

Randy shifted his eyes to Taker before heading to the bathroom to down the contents then rinse his mouth. He came out. "Thanks." He mumbled, tossing Taker the empty vial before leaving. Taker knew he was walking a fine line and playing a dangerous game.

Randy was out a hour or so before he returned to the suite with a bag in hand. "Babe?" He called out.

"Yeah?" John replied, walking toward the voice. "Finish your errands?"

"Yeah...got you something." Randy smiled.

"Really? Thanks." John looked surprised as he took the bag and opened it.

"I know it may see...old fashioned." Randy stated as John looked in the bag. Inside was a small picture frame that was engraved. 'Papa's Angel'. In the frame was a photo of John playing with Destiny on the floor the day before.

John's eyes lit up as he looked at the gift. "It's perfect, Daddy. So sweet of you. I expected a butt plug or something." He laughed.

Randy laughed. "Want one for the show?"

"Sure." John agreed as he placed the picture aside. He had not been touched in a few days.

"Okay, move into the bedroom, Babe and drop them drawers. I'll get the bag out." Randy smirked. John walked to the bedroom and lowered his shorts and boxers. He waited obediently as he was told.

Randy followed John. "You know the position." He told John as he moved for his larger suitcase, opening it to pull the small black gym bag from inside.

John bent to expose his ass. "I was a little shocked you didn't touch me last night." He admitted.

"I told you I would give you a couple days." Randy told John before he walked over, slapping his one cheek hard. "Maybe ten swats of the paddle...hmm before I plug you or after?"

"After, Daddy." John said to him quickly.

Randy laughed. "Okay...metal or rubber?" He asked looking, in the bag.

"Rubber...that thick black one that reminds me of your cock." John replied. He loved the stretch of the large plug.

"The ribbed one." Randy looked, pulling it out. "Here we go." Randy went in the side pocket for the lube. He put some of the lube on the plug before he moved back behind John.

"Yeah...it's a little big but I like it." John told the younger man.

"I know you do." Randy chuckled as he parted John's cheeks with one hand and ran the tip of the plug over the exposed hole. "I may have left a second bag in the car for later."

"Another bag?" John asked. He tried to be patient at the teasing feeling of the tip of the plug.

"Yep." Randy went to slowly push the plug in. "You will see...or maybe feel what it is later."

"I...look...forward to it." John said as he took in the stretch. " Fuck, that's thick. "

"Well, it's the one you wanted." Randy smirked as he pushed it the last bit until it slipped into place. He gave the base a small flick.

John groaned at the feeling. "I'm gonna be sporting a boner tonight and we have a tag match against AJ and Baron."

"Oh, I got added?" Randy laughed. He moved to the bag, pulling out the rubber paddle. "I really need to check my phone more."

"Yeah...saw it on social media...us against them." John said.

"Oh, they didn't call...how nice." Randy commented sarcastically before giving John the first swat.

John jumped slightly at the swat. "They never do it seems."

"Yeah...inconsiderate jerks." Randy gave the second hit. "What if I didn't go in?" He gave the third.

"Then I'd be on the receiving end of a two on one gang bang." John joked. " Not that I haven't been in one before. "

"Ha...Ha...Ha." Randy commented with swat four, five, and six.

"Hmm...sounds like a fun new gimmick match." John laughed then moaned.

"Not without me involved." Randy said with swat seven. "No one gets near that ass without my say so." He told John giving swat eight.

"Of course, Daddy." John panted. He was getting hard by that point.

Randy moved to rub over John's ass lightly before squeezing one cheek. "That's my good Baby."

John gave another moan. "Thank you." His body tingled.

Randy moved to give the last two swats before he moved to rub over John's ass. "You're always good for me."

"I try, Daddy." John joked. "I'll try not to pitch a tent all evening."

"Well, turn and sit on the bed...I'll give you a treat." Randy told John, taking a step back.

John moved to sit down on the bed. He winced as the bed touched his warm ass. "A treat?"

"Yep...a treat." Randy replied with a faint smirk. He stepped closer and bent to put his hands on John's knees, coxing them apart as he sunk to his knees. He moved to swipe his tongue along the upper part of John's cock until he could swirl it around the head.

"Fuck, Daddy...yes." John moaned, knowing what was coming. " It is a great to feel your lips. "

Randy looked up. "I figure I do this now...you have a few hours reload." He smirked before he lowered his head to open his mouth, taking John between his lips.

"Oh...fuck yeah." John groaned. The plug filling him just added to the feeling. Randy slowly worked John down to the base then as he came back up he pressed his tongue along the vein on the underside.

John only lasted a few minutes before he came, his back arching. "Fuck...you're so good." He panted. Randy slowly sucked a little more to drain John's member before he pulled off licking his lips. "Thanks...fuck, it was good." John said with a flushed face.

"Good." Randy stood up then leaned down, hooking the back of John's head tilting it for a kiss.

John tasted himself on Randy's lips. "You need anything?" He whispered when it broke.

"You tasted good, Babe...but I'll be fine till later." Randy assured him before he backed away. He looked at the clock. "Hmm, how about you dress then order us food before we need to leave?"

John nodded. "Okay, if you're sure. I know how hot you normally get spanking me." He moved to wipe off.

"True...but I still have a couple hours before our match...I'll be fine, Babe." Randy smiled. "I'll gargle while you order. How about surf n turf tonight?"

"Sounds good." John agreed. He wiped down and then dressed. He ordered dinner for them and they ate shortly after.

They headed for the arena and went to their locker room to get ready. There was a knock and John moved to open the door. Finn stood outside with a small smile. "Hey, Man. Come on in." John invited.

Finn walked in, looking. His eyes paused on Randy a moment, lowering them. "I hope I nay intrudin on anythin?"

"No...No...I actually have a meeting with one of the merch guys." Randy told him. "I was getting ready to head out. You two boys be good." He smiled, heading for the door.

"See you, Daddy." John smiled. When Randy was gone John looked at Finn. " What can I do for you, Man? "

"Me Sir...he sent me to see if ye both would like to hang out soon...it's been a while. Also was wondering if ye Sir be doing better with his suggestions." Finn almost softly spoke.

"I would love to hang...I'll ask Daddy...maybe tomorrow night." John nodded. " And yes, he's doing great. He likes to prop his feet on me...I get him drinks and order our food. Your Sir was a big help. "

"I be sure to let 'im know." Finn bit his lip, looking nervous. "May I be frank with ya, Fella?"

"Of course. What is it?" John looked in concern at Finn.

"Um...remember when I asked ya about a fifth person in thee suite before?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." John nodded. " But no one was there. "

Finn nodded. "I know...I nay wish to speak ill...but ya Daddy or something round ya Daddy is giving me the heebies."

John raised a brow. "What are you talking about? My Daddy scares you?"

"It hard to explain...But me Sir said I should try...that I could trust ya." Finn told John. "I can...what thee words...feel thins others don't." Finn raised his head, looking at John a little confused not sure if he explained right.

"Like a...medium?" John tried to make sense of Finn's words.

"I guess...sort of." Finn replied. "I nay share that wit many...nay wish to seem a quack or freak." The smaller man gulped slightly feeling nervous.

"So, you're saying my Daddy makes you feel off?" John asked. He felt a little defensive.

"I can't tell if it be him...or something round 'im." Finn replied. "I felt somethin like it about a sub friends of mine in Japan...someone wit thee sight said it be a spectator of their former Sir that was killed. It didn't like them taking new collar."

John rubbed the back of his head. "Just between us...there have been a few odd things. Randy always calls me Baby or Babe...he's been calling me Boy a lot lately...he used to hate that term...my former Sir used it. Also, our daughter fusses every time he tries to hold her."

"I see, well...um…" Finn rubbed the back of his own neck. "Could he be mimicking some of ye old Sir's mannerisms? Or if he being haunted...maybe his spirit be influencing him? Do ya know anyone with the sight that might be able to see what I can not?"

"Yeah...a company guy. Maybe I should contact him." John paused. " One more thing...it's odd though. "

"Like what I say nay be odd?" Finn tried to joke. "Honestly...what is it?"

"Randy bought his mom a necklace years ago...a silver cross. She had it on the other day and he looked scared to death...like he wanted to run." John admitted.

"Hmm...that does seem a bad sign...and ye say his wee one was uneased by 'im?" Finn asked.

Before John could answer Randy opened the door, walking in. "Hey...still here."

Finn looked over his shoulder then lightly nodded, keeping his head low. "Aye, Sir...just hanging with ye, Baby."

"That's fine." Randy replied simply.

John tried to smile. "Finn wants to hang tomorrow night. That okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. We have a matinee show...so we can hang after for dinner and a movie in our suite." Randy replied.

"I will let my Sir know." Finn replied.

"Thanks for stopping by, Man. I look forward to it." John told the Irishman.

"Aye, I see ya both tomorrow." Finn replied before he left, heading back to Cody.

John smiled at Randy. "Thanks, Daddy. I like sub friends."

"Well, just friends in general are good. He just understands you on a different level." Randy replied as he moved to sit down.

"Yeah, he's a cool guy." John nodded. His head swam with thoughts of what Finn said. He knew he needed to talk to Bray. The show went as expected and then the men made the drive to the hotel. "We kicked ass." John grinned as Randy drove.

"Yes, we did...and when we get back I plan on fucking yours." Randy chuckled.

John shifted in the seat. "I saw you watching me every time I took a bump. You wanted to see me get a hard on in the ring."

"Just watching how your control was." Randy replied.

"I think I did well. I never got hard." John said with pride.

"Yeah, you did very good. Corbin slammed you pretty hard that one time." Randy replied.

"I remember." John gave a shaky breath. "Damn, he's a big SOB."

"Yeah, he is. Need to be careful. I don't think he knows his power, or he don't care." Randy told him.

"I'm tough...I like being tossed around." John joked.

"Oh, I know, Babe." Randy told John as they pulled into the hotel lot. When the car was parked the two men went inside the hotel and then up to their suite. Randy grabbed a shopping bag from the trunk along with his gear bag, heading up with John. When they reached the suite John turned on the light. He moved to take off his shoes. "So, go strip by the bed. I don't care if you're sweaty." Randy told him, removing his shoes.

"Yes, Daddy." John replied. He made the walk to the bedroom. He removed his sweaty shirt and then shorts and boxers.

Randy walked in with the shopping bag, setting it on the bed. "No peeking." He told John before he went to strip.

"I won't." John assured him. "I always love to see you naked. You get hotter all the time."

"Glad to know I age well." Randy smirked. He moved to the toy bag, removing the padded cuffs and blindfold. "Debating if I should let you see the surprise or just let you feel it."

"Blindfold me, Daddy? I like it." John begged.

"Well, I would have either way." Randy laughed as he moved to blindfold John.

"You said you were debating." John laughed.

"Yeah, before or after I showed you." Randy took John's arm, slowly turning him. "Hands behind you, Babe."

John moved as he was told. "Will you gag me? We bought new duct tape."

"Is it in the bag?" Randy asked as he secured John's hands.

"Yeah...two kinds in there. A camo pattern and a regular gray." John said.

Randy laughed. "You would buy camo." Randy moved to the bag, looking in the end pocket. "Got it."

"It would be fun for role play I thought...You know a captured soldier." John chuckled.

"You and role plays." Randy laughed as he pulled a strip off. "Any last words."

"You'll never break me." John said in a playful tone.

"Ha,ha time to shut that trap." Randy put the tape over John's mouth then slapped his hand over it pushing it in place. John gave a muffled grunt. He loved feeling helpless. "Okay, bend and brace your chest on the bed." Randy went to grab John's arm to help him. John leaned over the bed. Not being able to see made this all the more exciting. "That's my good Boy." Randy told John as he moved behind him. "Well, I guess I need to remove this first." He grasped the base of the plug, wiggling it. "What do you think?"

John jerked then moaned as the wiggling caused the tip to brush his nerves just right. Randy smirked as he wiggled the plug loose, tossing it aside. "Okay, I'll be right back." Rand told John as he moved to the bag for the lube and then the shopping back pulling out a new 'real flesh' dildo. John tried to wait patiently. He felt empty without the plug. Randy moved back behind John as he put some lube on the toy. He used it to tease John before slowly pushing it inside. John groaned at the feeling. It did not feel warm like Randy but it was not hard and fake like a toy either. It confused him but felt good.

Randy pumped the dildo for a while, listening to John. As he moved it the began to grow warmer, using John's own body heat. "Like that, Babe." John nodded quickly. It was kind of sexy because it felt so real and unique. It was almost like being with Randy and another man. "Good, Baby." Randy commented. He used his free hand to take the lube, adding some more over the toy slicking John up more. He then shut the lube, dropping it so he could stroke his cock, moving in. He paused the toy deep inside as he pressed the tip of his cock under the rubber phallus.

John panted, feeling Randy teasing at his entrance. He loved a good dp and had not had one in awhile. In his mind two men were going to stretch him. "Yep...just breathe." Randy told John as he went to slowly push in under the toy. "Yeah...that's good." John moaned at the tight feeling. He tried to think of a sexy guy he wanted to fuck him with Randy. All that came to mind was Baron as he loved big men.

Randy pushed all the way in and waited a moment before he started to move along with the toy taking John slowly at first. Heated moaned left Randy's lips. "Yeah...take it all in, Baby." John pictured Randy and Baron both fucking him after the night's match. He moaned even louder than normal at the feeling of two warm cocks in him. "Mmm Yeah...want a little added...boost, Baby?" Randy asked at the feeling. "Sleep really well tonight?"

John nodded quickly. His mind was filled with images as he could not see. "That's my Boy." Randy commented as he moved his free hand to graze over the mark on John's lower back. John jerked, moaning loudly as pleasure made his body shake. "Yeah...that's what my boy likes." Randy said thickly. He brushed it lightly again. "Don't hold back...cum for me. Give me what I want." John was not even close to getting off yet as Randy had just filled him but he couldn't say so. He just grunted behind the tape.

"Hmm...guess my partner didn't warm you enough yet." Randy mused as he shifted the angle of the toy and himself to move with harder thrusts as he put his free hand to brace on John's lower back. John moaned as he took in the feeling of two cocks stretching him. In his mind, he was getting a good fuck in the locker room after the tag team match. Baron and Randy fucked him while AJ watched. "Such a hot Baby aren't you. Love being taken and used." Randy moaned. He curled his fingers on John's back to lightly dig in. John shook with deep moans. He always loved being used but stayed loyal to Randy out of love for him. He had honestly enjoyed his service to Kane and Taker at times so picturing two men using him had his body so hot.

"Mmm yeah that's it...hitting those spots now aren't I?" Randy panted, closing his eyes taking in the feeling. The only thing that would have made John hotter would have been another cock filling his mouth. He felt the tension in him begin to build. "Yeah feel you trying to fight now aren't you? Want to make me work for it." Randy panted before he moved the hand from John's lower back to the mark tracing his nail over it with a moan. John tensed and then cursed behind the tape as he came hard. "Yeah...that's my good boy." Randy commented. As he pulled back he removed the toy, dropping it to the floor and used both hands to grab John's waist. "My turn." He almost growled before he pounded John hard for a few minutes before he came himself. He was still in John as he moved to free the older man's wrists first.

John was breathing hard as Randy freed his wrists. He moved to pull the tape from his mouth with a wince. "T-That was so good...loved the feeling of two cocks. That's a good fake."

"Glad you approve of it." Randy replied, surprised John wasn't passed out already. He pulled out and went to remove the blindfold.

John stood as he rubbed his wrists. "I did...fuck, it was hot." He yawned. "I pictured you and Baron fucking me after our tag match tonight."

"Baron?!...Okay maybe not my first choice." Randy first almost exploded but then quickly calmed down.

"Just because of the match." John tried to explain. "It felt like a dp blindfolded but Taker isn't much fun to fantasize about in the fucking department."

Randy laughed. "Okay, I'll give you that one." John yawned again. He managed to clean up before passing out naked in the large bed for the night.

Randy gathered and cleaned the plug, the dildo and himself before moving to join John in the bed. As they slept John's mind wandered to his house. He saw the future version of his life again. This time they were in the pool room with the kids playing around in the water. John looked around the room, smiling as his mind remembered this was a dream this time. He was dressed in blue board shorts as he put his arm around Randy who lounged next to him. "This is so relaxing."

"Yeah, it is." Randy commented, leaning against John. "Glad you're taking a few months off. Give all of us family time."

"We have a beautiful family. Maybe one day I'll have a son." John commented. "This is a nice dream. It makes me treasure the time I have with Destiny while she's a baby. I don't know why she keeps fighting you though."

Randy turned his head, looking at John. "You starting the dream stuff again?"

"This is...I woke up last time. Des is just a baby and we don't have a son." John said with conviction. "But of course you wouldn't know that. You're not the real Randy."

Randy gave a hearty laugh. "Good one, Babe." He chuckled. "I'm' not the real Randy...those aren't our kids."

"Des is...she's just a baby. The real Randy just had sex with me. He gave it to me good with a new toy." John chuckled. "Although this is nice I admit it."

"I swear your imagination at times." Randy laughed.

"Daddy look!" Destiny could be heard. Randy looked towards the water and saw she was on top of the cliff jump.

"Be careful, Angel. Where's your brother?" Randy yelled back.

"Up here." She called back.

"Tell him his butt better go down the slide...he is NOT to jump!" Randy yelled, standing up. "He comes down before you do!" She nodded, looking behind her. She was talking but it couldn't be heard over the roar of the water.

John wasn't remotely worried. "Relax, Daddy. It's not real." He said with a chuckle.

"Glad you seem to think so." Randy replied, shaking his head. A few moments later a little body could be seen shooting down and out the slide. A moment later Destiny gave a yell before she jumped off the waterfall.

John did enjoy watching the children play. "I hope we do have a son one day. It would make me so happy." John mused. "I just wish I knew why you keep acting so odd lately. Calling me Boy...afraid of crosses...Des is afraid of you. Hell, even Finn senses something is off and he is gifted. I'm worried about Kane."

"Babe...you are making no sense." Randy moved to sit back down again. "You're worrying me again."

"I told you...it's a dream...the real you is acting odd. Almost like Kane is possessing you or some shit." John sighed. "Okay, fine. If I'm not dreaming how did it all end years ago? Were we all just okay after Kane passed away? No issues?"

"What? Of course there was issues." Randy stated. "We both had to go to therapy for a while...actually we still do. We go rid of those fucking things in our necks so we knew we were finally free to talk about what happened to us."

John just shook his head. "Why am I arguing? It's not real anyway. Not like it matters if you believe me. I'll wake up next to my Daddy and we'll have a good laugh."

Randy moved to pinch the bridge of his nose, tilting his head back. "I just don't get you at times." He sighed. "Trying to figure out if you're joking or serious. If you're joking it is becoming not funny. If your serious I think you need to see the Neuro again."

"Of course I do." John laughed. "Let's just relax and enjoy this until I wake up."

Randy tried to relax but didn't know if he should focus more on his kids or John. Time passed before John's vision hazed again and the dream vanished from his mind. John woke the next morning when his alarm clock went off. He had to chuckle at the dream as he moved to shut it off. Randy stretched, hearing John. "Morning, Babe."

"Morning. I had that same dream again. We had two kids." John chuckled as he stretched. "I told dream Randy it was a dream and he said I need therapy."

"Well, think about it, Babe...would a dream know it's a dream? You must be good at lucid dreams." Randy told him.

"True...damn, next time I could do anything I want." John laughed as he moved to dress.

"Like what?" Randy asked.

"Who knows? Crazy shit I'd never do in real life. Drive too fast...fly." John laughed.

"Just be careful, Babe...I have heard stories." Randy told him.

"Sure...maybe I'm gifted." John gave a dimpled grin.

"Yeah, but I heard if you die in a dream...it can be such a shock to you body it could hurt if not kill you in real life." Randy told him.

"Yeah...anyway, it was nice." John moved to the bathroom. "Like a perfect life for us...paradise."

"Nice to think of." Randy called back as he moved for clothing. John dressed and the guys had breakfast. The day passed without incident. After the house show John and Randy travelled back to their suite to wait on Cody and Finn.


	44. Chapter 44

(Hope you all enjoy the update.) Rose and Jade

It was about a half hour when there was a knock. "That should be them, Babe...go ahead and get it." Randy told John from the couch.

John was dressed in gym shorts as he walked to open the door. "Come on in, Guys." He stepped back, smiling at Finn and Cody.

"Thanks, Johnny. " Cody walked inside dressed in jeans and a dress shirt. Finn was dressed in gym shorts and a t-shirt. He walked in behind Cody.

Cody's eyes scanned the room. "Hey, Ran!" He moved to take off his shoes by the door.

"Hey, Codes...Come take a load off." He called over with a smile.

Cody glanced at Finn. "Remove your shoes, Puppy. John likes us to do that." He moved to take a seat in a large chair by Randy.

"Of course." Finn replied as he moved to remove his shoes. He then moved to kneel next to Cody, sitting on his heels. He looked so comfortable.

"You boys want to hang out alone or stay in here with us?" Cody asked. He knew they wanted bonding time.

John glanced at Randy. "Doesn't matter to me."

Randy looked at Cody. "Well, should we hang on our own...groups for a bit and then we can hang together for dinner then a movie?"

Cody nodded. "Sounds good. You boys wanna hang in the master bedroom? Be good boys now." He laughed.

Finn stood up. "Of course, Sir."

Randy nodded. "Okay, Babe...go on."

The two men walked into the bedroom. John turned on the lamp and then the TV. "Make yourself comfortable, Man."

Finn looked around like he was unsure where to go. "Where ya sittin?"

"Just on the bed. It's a king size." John stretched out on the bed.

Finn moved to sit on the other side but he still looked a little tense. "Anything good?"

"What's wrong...relax, Buddy." John tried to smile. " You worried I'm gonna jump you? No offense but you're not my body type. "

Finn gave a laugh. "Nay...Nay...nothing like that. Just bein on a bed is...odd when it nay with me Sir." Finn replied as he moved to try to lounge on the bed.

"Oh...I see. What kind of movies do you like?" John asked.

"Actions, old fashion kung foo." Finn chuckled.

John looked and put on a Jackie Chan movie. "So, you gay or like the ladies too?" He asked as a small Asian woman graced the screen.

"I never really thought about thee lasses. Being thee side I am I never really met a strong one yet. Never will though...when me collared I be loyal to a T." Finn replied.

"I'm the same way. I'd never cheat." John nodded. "You have a good Dom. He's like family to me. He has a good heart."

Finn nodded. "Aye...he treats me well. Firm...but lovin."

John moved closer, lowering his tone. "Do me a favor...keep an eye on my Daddy. Let me know later if you feel off again."

Finn lowered his eyes and nodded. "I already did...it's not when I am round ya...but 'im."

"That fast? Damn." John whispered. " You were only in there a few minutes. "

"It just radiates from round 'him." Finn replied.

"He's been acting more like himself lately. Any clue what it could be?" John whispered.

Finn shook his head. "Nay...sorry...I just know tis an odd feeling. Ye said ye knew someone with thee second sight. Ye may need to talk to them. Being influenced if he is can nay be good for ye Sir's well-bein." Finn clocked his head, studying John some. "Ye...Ye seem a tad off yeself. Anything happen last eve after we talked?"

John tried to think. "We went back to the room...played. Daddy bought me a new toy. I went to sleep right after."

"Hmm, didn't mean to pry. I can nay place it...just different from yesterday." Finn told him.

"Look at this." John moved to roll on his stomach, lowering his shorts slightly. " See that mark? "

Finn moved to look. "Um...the...offness I feel in ye...seems to radiate from that."

"Back when Kane was my Sir he was possessed by a demon. He put that on both Randy and I for ownership. Anytime someone touches it I get filled with sexual energy." John explained. " Daddy played with it last night. "

"Demon?!" Finn fought to keep his tone down. "That be worse than just a simple spirit…" He gulped slightly. "Ya think...um...that be what I feel round ya Daddy...sadly maybe...in ye Daddy?"

"I told you last time." John reminded him. " The cursed thing used to haunt us...my co-worker banished it but it returned a few years later to fill Kane. I don't know where it went after Kane passed. " John sighed. "My problem is I suffer from mental issues from my past...I noticed Randy had red eyes a few times...but it could be my own PTSD."

"I apologize, John...I don't know why it nay registered last night." Finn told him. "Just what little I know...if ye were given that scratch by it...and it still there. Then it is somewhere still. I could suggest a test."

"Um okay?" John looked at Finn fully.

"Go to a church and get a small vial of holy water." Finn told him. "A few drops in his drink. If he be tainted or worse possessed himself the water would make 'im ill. If he be fine...then there should be no effect."

John nodded. "Thanks. I really hope that's not the case. We were finally free."

"Same here, Fella...but if that be thee case...ya said ye know someone that can help. Just be careful...ye weaken it, it may try to use ya to get power back." Finn sighed. John nodded. He moved to pull his shorts back up and sit up. The two men talked for awhile until Randy came in to get them.

"You boys getting hungry yet?" Randy asked.

"Sure." John moved to shut off the TV and got out of bed. " I could definitely eat. "

"Sounds good, Sir." Finn moved from the bed. He waited on John as Randy moved to the main room.

The guys enjoyed a meal and then watched more TV together. Finn sat on the floor while John sat on the couch with Randy's feet propped on him. "What a waste of an evening. We could be playing." John half joked.

"We are just relaxing tonight, Babe." Randy told him. "Unless you and Finn wish to be on the receiver's end of a spanking? I remember something about him liking an audience."

"I'm up for that!" John grinned, nodding quickly.

Cody laughed at John. "Johnny's an eager one."

"Yes...sometimes I wonder he he's a puppy." Randy laughed. "So, what do you say, Finn?"

Finn looked up toward Randy then Cody. He seemed unsure and debating. He couldn't seem to shake his feeling and also the information from John. "What do ya want, Sir?"

"I'd like to watch." Cody nodded. "Ran and I have been talking. He's improved in the spanking department. I want to see him spank you both."

Finn nodded slowly. "Okay, Sir." He replied in a faintly low tone.

"How about the bedroom?" Randy suggested. "They can both lean over the end or side of the bed next to each other."

"That sounds hot." Cody agreed. He patted Finn on the head. "Ran won't hurt you, Puppy. Remember we've played with other Doms before."

"Aye, Sir." Finn replied, slowly standing up. He didn't look as energetic as last time.

Cody looked at Finn as he stood up. "You okay? You loved getting worked over in the club."

"Maybe thee fish didn't agree with me at dinner. May we have a few moments before we go in with them?" Finn asked.

"It's fine with me." Randy replied. "Gives me a few moments to decide what to use."

John stood and walked with Randy into the master bedroom. He knew what was wrong with Finn. Finn looked as they left then looked back as Cody. "Sorry Sir. Just those feelings and some information John shared with me. I don't know if I can fully trust turning my body over to Randy."

"You don't trust my best friend for a simple spanking with me present?" The displeasure was clear in Cody's tone. "Look at John. He's fine."

Finn lowered his head and his whole body language changed to a lowered demeanor. "So-Sorry, Sir." He whispered. "Di-did ya know John has a demon's mark on his flesh?" He knew Cody was a confidant of both men so he hoped he was not breaking John's trust by speaking.

Cody looked taken back. "Yes, they both told me everything after Kane died. I'm shocked John told you though having just met."

"Well, ya told me to tell him of me feelings I was getting from Randy. I guess he believed me so he told me...he even showed it to me." Finn explained. He slowly lifted his eyes to Cody. "I trust ya, Sir...ye know that. I am sure if it be Randy I would trust him...but what if that nay be Randy?"

Cody sighed, rubbing his head. "We already agreed. What do I tell Randy? I'm not lying to my buddy. If you choose not to play you may go in and tell him yourself you aren't comfortable playing with him."

Finn lowered his eyes. "Nay...I'll go, Sir...ye know when to pull me out if need be."

"He's not going to hurt you." Cody said firmly. "He plays with John all the time." Finn nodded, turning towards the bedroom waiting for Cody. He knew his Sir just didn't understand. Cody just couldn't think badly of his best friend. They walked into the bedroom where Randy and John were.

Randy had the black gym bag sitting on the small table in the sitting area by the window. He already had John stripped and waiting. "Everything okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Cody nodded. " If my Puppy says Red at any time stop okay? " He nodded at Finn to strip too.

"Yeah...color codes. Got it." Randy replied as Finn moved to strip down. He looked even more shy when his clothing was removed as he compared himself to the larger John.

John offered Finn a smile. "This will be fun, Finn. Daddy's good at what he does." Cody moved to observe off to the side. Finn nodded slowly, walking next to John.

"Okay, Boys...moved to the side so your backs are facing Cody. Then bend putting your hands on the bed for support." Randy told them.

"Aye, Sir." Finn replied as he moved.

Randy looked at Cody. "So what do you think? Bare hand, paddle, or a belt?"

Cody was looking at the two submissives' asses. "My Puppy likes a hand or paddle." He replied after John moved into place.

"Well, maybe I'll start with the hand then move to the paddle." Randy commented, moving to the bag. He looked inside, pulling out a standard small wooden paddle with holes in it. He showed it to Cody. "This one okay?"

Cody nodded. "I have one just like it."

"Perfect then." Randy told Cody, setting it down before he moved over to the bed. "Ooh, choices choices." He joked. "Eeny meeny miny moe." He commented as he pointed at each cheek.

"Those are some...nice choices." Cody said. He had to admit John and Finn were both very attractive in their own ways. Randy lightly chuckled as he pretended to be debating which one first before he moved to land the first swat to Finn's left cheek. The smaller man jumped with a faint yelp. Randy smirked before he moved for John's left cheek. John groaned at the swat. Cody could see a black plug in John's ass. "A little added treat for your Baby I see."

Randy moved to look. "Oh...he liked being at the ready." He moved to flick the plug. "Don'tcha, Baby?"

"Yeah, Daddy." John groaned. Cody shifted slightly as he watched.

Randy moved to swat Finn then John's right cheek. "So, tell us, Baby...did you wear that all day...or do you just put it on for our guests?"

"All day, Daddy. During the house show." John moaned. Cody looked shocked. "Damn, Johnny."

"Actually it's one of his favorite things. He likes the feeling when he takes bumped in the ring." Randy patted the base. "Don't you, Babe?" He moved over by Finn, giving a couple hand swats, getting yelps, but also faint pants.

"Yes, Daddy." John replied.

"Fuck, something to remember." Cody joked. He shifted, feeling warm watching them.

"Like seeing someone else give your Puppy some color, Codes?" Randy asked, trying not to smirk. He walked over, grabbing the paddle.

"Yeah...it's pretty hot." Cody admitted.

"Good." Randy moved back for the two subs. He rubbed over one of Finn's cheeks with his hand before he moved to hit with the paddle. Finn jumped but panted, even parting his legs slightly more. Randy smirked as he hit the other cheek. He then moved to John, giving the same treatment. Finn oddly gave almost a sad whimper when he heard the swat but didn't feel it.

"You have to share, Finn." John laughed at the sound then moaned.

"I...know." The smaller man replied softly. Randy returned to Finn, giving a few more with rubbing between the paddled hits. They were making the smaller man even hotter then expected. Randy then moved back to John. Along with rubbing the tinted flesh he also ran his nails lightly over them as well.

John's back arched with a moan. Sexual tension was heavy in the air. Cody had never seen Finn so responsive. "You've got a way about you, Ran."

"I do try." Randy replied. "You can a few rounds?"

Cody nodded. "Sure." He had a slight tenting in his jeans.

Randy moved over by Cody offer the paddle. "Unless you want to see what else I have?"

"This is fine." Cody nodded as he took the paddle. He ran it over Finn's left cheek. "Getting hot, Puppy?" Finn nodded his head with a pant. Cody smirked and landed a hit with the paddle on his right cheek. Finn yelped then panted. Randy moved to look from the seat, a satisfied look to his face as he watched the pieces falling in place that evening.

Cody gave John a few, hearing the older man moan for him. "God, I'm so hot." Cody admitted as he rubbed John's ass.

"Well, we could have each of our boys give us a blow job if you want." Randy commented. "Or a fuck...whichever." He faintly smirked as he groped the front of his own jeans.

"Would you like to feel me, Puppy ?" Cody asked Finn as he rubbed his red cheeks. Finn nodded with a shake of his ass.

"Where would you like me, Babe. Your mouth or replacing that plug?" Randy asked.

"My ass please." John moaned as Cody began to strip.

"As you wish." Randy replied as he moved to stand and strip. He then moved for the lube in the bag. "Here, Codes...bet you need this."

"Thanks, Man." Cody felt so heated as he took the lube and applied it to his cock. "I'm so damn turned on for some reason."

"Hey, no problem." Randy relied as he moved behind John. He braced a hand on John's lower back before moving the other hand to wiggle the plug loose.

John even seemed more desperate than normal. "Fuck me good, Daddy." He moaned out. Cody moved behind Finn and parted his cheeks, pushing a manicured finger inside to stretch him.

Finn gave a heated moan as he moved to poke his butt out more. "Don't need to ask me twice, Baby." Randy told John as he moved to grasp his cock and work to move it between John's cheeks and inside.

Cody stretched Finn a few moments before replacing his fingers with his hard cock. He gave a moan as he pushed in. "Fuck...s-sorry if this is awkward, Ran. I don't think I could wait."

"I don't mind at all." Randy told him. "It's hot." He panted.

"It is." John agreed as he moaned. "The more the merrier." Cody panted as he began to move. Lust hung thick in the bedroom.

Finn panted as sweat dotted his brow. Randy gripped into John's hips and he started to take him hard. His eyes fluttered close as he drank in the energy floating around them. Cody gripped Finn's hips as he began to go faster. "You like this, Puppy? Feel good?" He asked thickly. John just moaned as Randy almost rattled his body.

"Aye...Sir...so hot." Finn panted and moaned out.

"Me too...fuck." Cody almost moaned as he took Finn hard. John was sweating and giving jumbled curses as Randy seemed to hit every pleasure senor in his body.

"Yeah...that's it, so good." Randy moaned as his nails scratched into John's hips. Finn lowered his head down, moaning into the mattress.

"Fuck, Daddy...gonna blow soon. I can't take it." John almost cried out.

"Not yet." Randy told him. "You do...you'll drop and blow me." Finn's hands gripped the sheets as he felt himself growing closer.

John gritted his teeth as he forced control. "Y-Yes, Daddy. I'll wait."

Cody felt himself beginning to build up already. "You may cum when you wish, Puppy. I'm almost there myself."

"Th-thanks ya, Sir." Finn moaned. He only lasted about a minute more before he moved a hand to his cock with a squeeze before he came with almost a whimper. Cody groaned as Finn squeezing him caused him to let go and fill his sub. He felt so drained afterward as he slowly pulled out. John was still holding off as he had been told although his body was clearly straining. Finn fought not to collapse to the floor as he stayed bent over.

"Oh, fuck." Randy moaned as he came himself. "Good, Baby...Cum for Daddy now."

John let go and his body shook as he came so hard he shot to cover the bed. Cody tried to keep his eyes open as he helped Finn straighten up. "Johnny has impressive control."

"Yes...He only lost it once too soon." Randy smiled as he pulled out and helped steady John. Finn tried not to lean on Cody too much.

"Well, we're wiped. Guess we should clean." Cody mumbled as he swayed slightly.

"Yeah...you two go ahead." Randy told them. "I think my Baby may be about dead on his feet. I'll clean him later." John mumbled as he moved to lay down on the bed.

Cody managed to help Finn wash and dress before they almost stumbled back to their hotel room. Cody had no idea why he felt so wiped. Finn looked wiped but also distracted the whole walk back to the room. He kept his eyes lowered with little talk even once they returned. "What's the matter, Puppy?" Cody asked as he started to strip for bed again. "I know you had fun...told you Randy wouldn't hurt you."

"Maybe nay hurt...but...I think we were used...manipulated." Finn almost whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Cody looked at the Irishman. "Randy used you, yes...he spanked you. Then I used you...I thought you liked that type of treatment."

"I nay mean just me, Sir...I think both of us." Finn took a slow breath. "Sex had always been just between us. That was nay our normal behavior up there."

Cody felt frustrated as he rubbed the back of his head. "I asked you if you wanted it, Puppy. Are you trying to say it was wrong on my part to fuck you in their room? You could have said no."

"Ye weren't wrong...I was just so…" Finn shook his head. "Can't find the words. Those actions were nay how we are. Somethin manipulated us...all of us...We were so overcome by...primal need...then left so drained."

"This is ridiculous. Are you questioning my best friend again?" Cody was tired and grumpy. "He invited us to his room...lent you his Baby for hours and gave you a wonderful spanking that made you moan. Randy did nothing wrong."

"It may nay be him...but something around him...maybe in 'im. Was it just me...or was he the only one nay dead on his feet?" Finn asked. "Wh-what if our friend isn't as he appears?"

"Enough!" Cody snapped. "Go to bed, Puppy. Sleep on the floor tonight. You never question my judgment this way and I'm exhausted. Not another word tonight."

Finn jumped at Cody's tone, lowering his head even more with a slow nod. He stripped and move to lay on the floor over by the window. He didn't even try to grab a pillow or cover to use, unsure if he was even allowed. He laid on his side facing the wall, trying to tuck his hands under his head. He didn't want to question Randy, but how could he not? Cody claimed he wanted honesty, but he tried and was now sent away. Cody sighed as he looked at Finn. He walked to grab a pillow and an extra blanket and moved to place it next to Finn on the floor. "Goodnight, Puppy. Rest." He moved to lay in the bed alone and shut off the light.

Finn heard the words and sound. He turned his head after a while and slowly grabbed the items before trying to get comfortable again. The floor was not uncommon for him. What made it hard to rest was the thought of him displeasing Cody and making him mad. Cody tossed himself all night long as he felt at war with his mind and heart. Randy was like his own family but Finn never tried to speak up as he had tonight. Finn was loyal and obedient almost to a fault. Cody thought over the night's events before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Cody found himself standing on a hill in a light rain. Down below him he saw a black car stopped along a road. Above him he saw someone standing in the rain, looking down at something. For some reason Cody wanted to see who the person was. He walked up the hills, swatting the rain out of his eyes. When he got closer, he could make out the nearly shaven head of Randy. He was dressed in a long duster raincoat. "Ran? What you doing out here?" Cody heard himself ask as he walked closer.

Randy turned his head, looking. "What, you follow me again?" He chuckled, turning his head, looking back down where he was. "Just visiting as normal." When Cody moved to stand next to Randy he looked where the older man was and saw a grave marker on the ground. "Guess I pushed him too hard...too often." The rain started to lighten more, allowing Cody to see the name engraved. The grave was for John.

Shock hit Cody as he read the name. "W-What? When did Johnny pass away? He was fine! What happened?" He began to shake slightly.

Randy looked at Cody with an oddly chilling looked before he shook his head. "He was one of my favorites." He almost whispered with a laugh. The sun came out as he turned to walk back down the hill. As he did a breeze blew by that blew his coat back, making it look like wings and a strong smell of brimstone nearly stung Cody's nose before the dream faded.

Cody sat up in bed with a gasp. His heart pounded in his chest. He had tears on his cheeks. The clock read 7 am. Cody grabbed his phone and sent Bray a text. #Need to talk soon.#

As Cody waited for a reply he could hear Finn shifting in the floor. He gave a faint cough. Cody almost stumbled to the floor. He moved to where Finn lay. "Puppy?" He said in between sniffles.

"So-sorry, Sir." Finn whispered, thinking he woke Cody.

"I'm sorry, Puppy. I...think I was wrong I should have trusted you." Cody whispered. " Please...come here by me. "

Finn shifted closer to Cody. "Don't feel good." He whispered.

Cody wrapped his arms around Finn. "What's wrong, Puppy? Tell me."

When Cody touched him he could feel Finn was warm. "Achy...head hurts." Finn tried to explain as he almost moved into Cody's touch. "Tired." Cody could hear his phone go off where he left it.

"Come on. Up in bed." Cody gently helped Finn to his feet and then to lay down in bed. He wet a cold cloth in the bathroom and placed it on Finn's head before checking his phone.

There was a message from Bray. #When did you wish to see me?#

#Soon. I'm worried about Randy. I think the demon may be back. We were with him last night and Finn is sick. Has has special abilities to see things at times. I had a horrible nightmare that seemed so real.# Cody typed out. He sat on the bed near Finn. "I'm sorry, Puppy. You take it easy. I should have listened to you."

"It okay...Sir." Finn whispered, almost nuzzling against Cody's hip.

Bray sent a reply. #I can be there in about thirty. Give me time to at least get Erik up.#

#Thanks.# Cody then gave Bray the room number. He sat with Finn as he waited, feeling like a complete ass.

Finn almost whimpered at times but most of the time he was quiet. The time passed when there was finally a knock on the door.

Cody moved to answer the door. He turned on a light first as it was still early morning. Bray stood there with Erik behind him. Bray had a somber look to his face. "Let us take a look at the first patient shall we?" Bray addressed him.

"Please...come on in." Cody ushered them in and shut the door. He had heard from Randy how gifted the men were. "He's in my bed."

Both men entered, looking around the room. Bray looked at Erick. "If you please...sooner we know sooner we can let Luke know to go ahead." The larger man nodded, moving towards the bed. He looked at the small man curled on the bed. He closed his eyes a few moments to focus before opening them.

He lightly touched Finn's shoulder before moving back. He sighed nodding. "How bad is he?" Bray asked.

"Light...must be...sensitive." Erik replied in his slow drawl.

Bray nodded, pulling out his phone, sending a message to Luke. He then looked at Cody. "Seems we have a situation indeed."

"I thought everything was okay...Ran seemed okay...then Finn told me he felt something was off. I had this dream last night that John died...Randy was at his grave but he was possessed...it said John was used too often and hard."

"They are beings of deceit." Bray told Cody. "Try to reach John...see if you can get him away from Randy. I don't want to know how much damage that thing has done to them both. We don't know how long it had been here."

"Away from Randy? You mean, bring him here now?" Cody clarified. "If John feels Randy is in danger he won't leave his side."

"We need to get John away from it and cleaned. He went through the process before sadly." Bray explained. "He should understand he needs to be strong to hopefully save Randy."

Cody nodded. "Damn, how long has it been? It could have been years." He hurried to send John a message. #John this is an emergency. Get to my room now. Don't tell Randy.#

"Sadly yes." Bray replied.

"But he acted so...normal. Just like my best friend." Cody shook his head. "Fuck, he's even got a baby."

"Then let's just pray we can get her Daddy back to her." Bray replied. "Before it toyed with them...used them...would do brief periods of control. If it has truly possessed Randy I will have even a bigger fight this time."

There came a knock on the door a short time later. John walked inside when Cody let him in. He was showered and dressed for the day. "What the hell, Codes? Is everything okay...?" John's voice trailed off as his eyes fell on Bray.

"Sadly it seems things are far from okay, John." Bray told him. He turned his head to Erick. He looked at John. "I want Erik to check you for being tainted."

"I...feared as much. I was going to look for you soon." John sighed as Cody shut the door. "Ran's been acting off lately...one night I swore his eyes were red...things he says do not add up."

"We will do what we can." Bray explained. "Erik...please." The larger man walked closer to John. His head cocked one way then the other. He made a face that showed a great displeasure.

"Don't know...how you...are standing." Erik said in a low tone. "Covered like shroud in darkness."

"It has been...harder getting up these past few months." John admitted. "I just push through it."

"Luke is out gathering the needed items for me." Bray explained. "You know it will make you feel even sicker...but then it will pass." Finn made his presence know by issuing a faint sound from the bed as he shifted.

"Will Finn be alright?" Cody worried. John looked toward the bed. "Finn's not well?"

"He should be once we can get him cleaned." Bray told Cody. He then focused on John. "It seems our smaller friend is very susceptible to a demon's vile energies." Bray shook his head, lowering it. "If it was not a serious thing I would almost see humor in it considering how he is portrayed in the ring."

"Fuck...I think I know when this happened." John lowered his head. "Kane was forcing me to have sex with him...he was possessed by the demon. After he died Ran started acting strange...I thought it was stress. It must have decided to move on to him next."

Bray nodded. "That's why you both stopped wearing the medals you were given last time?"

"It's a long story...I was...kidnapped on my honeymoon. They took my medallion. Ran is still wearing his though...so how is this possible?" John wondered.

"Kid...nevermind you can explain later." Bray told John. "As for Randy's...I am guessing it must not be the one we gave him. Just because it looks the same...if it is not blessed it won't guard the same."

"Remember when I was acting off a few years back? I was acting rude to everyone? It...wasn't me. Stephanie found a guy who looked like me...Kane did some kind of magic to even give him my scars...they were holding me in Connecticut against my will like Hunter did. What if...the fake me switched the medals on Randy? So Kane could come around us without an issue."Jon told him.

"Strong possibility." Bray replied. "That would explain the deception Erik read off the fake you. Randy had come to me at one point worried you were the one possessed."

"Sadly Stephanie wanted revenge on us for Hunter. She blamed us. She wanted us broken as she was. I thought we were finally free after she died." John's blue eyes looked worried. "Will Ran be okay?"

"We can only hope so." Bray replied honestly. "This thing does not have the best track record...but it's other hosts had it for years...He has only been a few months."

"I want this thing gone for good. It has fucked up our lives for years...I'm tired of it hurting us." John said with conviction. "If it is controlling Randy where is my husband? He has not been with me at all?"

"He could still be there at times...maybe it is using something against him so he won't tell." Bray explained. "If he isn't there...he would of had to be in the beginning. It will keep getting stronger though."

"Damn...what do I do though? I can't avoid him." John had to ask. Cody sat on the bed next to Finn.

"Try to avoid more contact than needed." Bray told him. "It will know soon enough something is up I am sure." There was a knock on the door. Bray looked at Erik with a nod who went to the door, opening it seeing Luke on the other side with the metal case John has seen Bray with before.

"Oh, fuck. This is going to be bad." John groaned. Cody looked confused by John's reaction.

"I did warn you that, John." Bray replied calmly. He then looked at Cody. "Why don't you fill a cool but comfortable bath for Finn...his is mild enough we may be able to pull it out." He moved to take the case from Luke and went to sit at the small table with it.


	45. Chapter 45

John sighed. "Why do I have a feeling I'll be needing the bathroom soon? I better cancel my appointment. I have media in an hour." Cody walked to do as Bray suggested.

"Yeah...tell them you caught a stomach bug." Bray replied. John made a face but went ahead to place the call. When he was finished, he hung up the phone and watched Bray. "Well, good thing I got ordained so I don't need to bug Ted on this one." Bray commented as he mixed a few things. "Let me tend to Finn first...then you." He grabbed a small bowl, moving to the bathroom where Cody had helped Finn in while John was making his phone call.

Bray looked at the smaller man. "I do warn you there maybe discomfort."

"I...nay care...just wish it gone." Finn replied.

Bray looked at Cody ."Help him in the water. Stay by him until it passes. Once he is in I will slowly add the oils."

Cody gave the smaller man his arm and guided him into the now filled tub. He made sure Finn was sitting comfortably. Finn looked at Cody, then Bray and back at Cody. "Love you, Sir." He faintly whispered.

"You'll be fine, Finn." Bray told him, walking over. "True you may not feel the best, but nothing you should need to fret over." Finn lightly nodded even if fear did show slightly in his eyes.

"Love you too. Sorry I doubted you." Cody whispered. " You'll be fine. Teddy said Bray's good. " Finn gave a faint smile up at Cody. "Just try to relax...I will work slow to try to minimize discomfort. If you feel tired allow yourself you rest. You know Cody won't let you go." Finn shifted his eyes to Bray, sighing a breath to steady himself but then nodded. Bray moved to the tub next to Cody. He dipped a couple finger tips into the bowl he had as he lowered to a knee. He used them to anoint some of the oil across Finn's forehead.

The smaller man's face scrunched some before he turned his head away from them with a faint cough. Bray then took the bowl, tipping it slowly, letting a thin stream run into the water for only a few moments. He then stood up. "If he tries to fight make sure he stays. He shouldn't though...it is more like a poison that needs to be pushed out. Just talk to him, keep reassuring him. If he passes out...call for Erik. He will come see if it is clear to remove him." Even as Bray tried explaining to Cody, Finn tried not to fidget in the water as his skin felt like it wanted to crawl.

Cody nodded as he placed his hand on Finn's shoulder. "I will...thank you."

"Well, now for John...I do warn you he may need to get in here as well." Bray told him, standing up. "Not the tub...but the toilet. Last time it made him quite ill, and I fear he is even more polluted this time."

"I won't be peekin." Finn tried to joke.

Cody made a face. "Poor guy."

"Yeah...good thing they both have a lot of support." Bray told Cody before leaving the room, looking at John. "I know dumb question...but ready?" He went to sit at the table.

John looked nervous but nodded. "Might as well get it over with."

"That's a good attitude." Bray commented as he mixed the last couple items in a vial. He got up, bringing it over to John. "Here ya go, Man." He looked over at Luke who move to open the balcony doors to let in as much air as possible.

John took the dark liquid, forcing himself to drink it all. It tasted bitter as it went down his throat. Erik went to the bathroom quietly and got John a glass of water. It was only a matter of minutes before John felt more violently sick than he ever had. He felt like he was dying as he stumbled to the bathroom. He barely made the toilet before black vomit poured from him into the bowl. The stench was a sickly rotten sulfur, making Cody's stomach churn. Finn clenched Cody's hand tighter briefly. He then let go. "Ya can go check on 'im."

"No...stay with Finn." John gasped out. "Done this before..." He got sick again, his body dropping to his knees over the toilet.

"Just worried over ya." Finn replied as he felt his body shiver. "Glad ya can't catch this, Sir." He almost whimpered.

Cody smoothed Finn's hair back from his forehead. "Such a good man. Always thinking of others."

Finn looked at Cody with a weak smile. His eyes were already beginning to look heavy. The smaller man fought to keep them open. Cody watched Finn as John continued to get sick. It seemed it would never end. John felt weak as his insides churned. Bray and his boys stayed in the room itself, not wanting to crowd the bathroom unless called. Finn kept alternating between dozing off then shivering himself awake. Slowly the drain on his body won out and his eyes closed with his head lolling to one side.

John finally seemed done and he slumped to sit on the floor spent. Cody called for Erik to help him pull Finn from the water. Erik came in to look. He moved to the tub, studying the resting man. "You drain while I get towel." Erik addressed Cody. He then looked at John. "Fill you a tub next." Cody moved to start draining the tub. John just nodded weakly from the floor. Erik grabbed a large towel and came over. He bent over, scooping Finn like a little child compared to his large frame. He carried the small man out, looking at Bray. "John should soak...most out."

"Okay...on it. Is he good?" Bray cocked his head and Erik nodded before moving to set him on the bed. Cody moved to John's side. The older man looked terrible. His face was pale as he shook slightly. Having intimate contact with the demon for so long had bad consequences. Bray came into the bathroom with the bowl, setting it on the sink. He looked over at the two men. "John, you think you can stand and strip?" He moved to begin filling the tub again. John look like he had aged five years. He tried his best to stand.

"I'll help you, John." Cody told his buddy. He helped to support John, stripping off his shirt and pants.

Bray shut the water and moved to grab the bowl, pouring the contents in the water and using a hand to mix it in. "Okay...come and ease in slowly." Cody helped the now nude John into the tub. John cried out as the mark on his back came into contact with the water. "I am sorry, John...you know it's for the best." Bray told John, moving over. He looked at Cody. "You go make sure you boy is comfortable now. I'll stay with John."

Cody nodded and moved to go. John didn't have the luxury of a comforting touch as Finn had. Sweat beaded on his brow as he gave small painful moans. The water felt like pricks on his skin. Dark circles were seen under his eyes. "You are a strong man and a good soul, John. Don't you forget then." Bray told John as he moved to take the bowl, dipping it in the water to slowly pour some of it over the skin not covered. "You are a strong fighter who will push back this foe."

John winced, crying out as the water touched a love bite mark on the side of his neck. "Am...I dying?" He whispered. This was so much more intense than his cleansing years earlier.

"No...No." Bray told John, trying to give a reassuring smile. "It will leave you drained...you may think you'll sleep like the dead but you will wake a new man." Bray told him in this almost sing song tone. "When you wake I'm sure you will be famished and want a feast of at least five men." He tried to joke as he continued to anoint John's skin with the water.

John closed his eyes at the soothing tone. "I'm worried about my Daddy." He whispered. His body shook in the water.

"I know, John...I know. We need you strong first. If any of us have a weakness it will use it." Bray told John. He didn't share with John he not only worried for Randy's safety but his life. Cleaning a demon's negative taint was different than actually exorcising one. John's body was so worn down from years of use he slipped into a dead sleep a short time later. Bray called to Erik and saw John didn't move at the sound. The large man checked John over, nodding. Bray emptied the tub as Erik got a towel.

Bray got up, moving from the room looking at Cody. "Cody...do you mind if we let John rest beside Finn?"

Cody looked at Bray. "Of course not. Is he okay?"

"He will be once he wakes. I am sure famished though...as may Finn. Their bodies will want to replace the energy they lost." Bray explained. Erik came out, carrying John much like he did Finn. "You can lay him on the bed." Bray instructed Erik as he headed over that way.

Cody tried not to wince at how bad John looked. "He looks like he needs a hospital."

"That is a last resort...if we did what would we tell them?" Bray told Cody. "You should see his color return more in an hour or so."

Cody nodded. "Then what? Won't John just be tainted again if he's around Ran? They share everything together...room, locker room, even a bed."

"Each of you will be given a medallion that is blessed. The demon will not be able to influence you as long as you keep it on you." Bray told Cody. "We will need to deal with it before we got to the next arena. As soon as John goes around it I am sure it will know it has been discovered sadly."

"But won't it harm Ran or Johnny?" Cody looked worried.

"Of course that is a possibility." Bray told Cody. "John knows the risks...we fought and banished this thing before. It's just last time it was non-corporeal. This time it has a host."

"Exactly. What's stopping the demon from cutting Randy's wrists or choking out John? I'm sure it doesn't want banished again." Cody tried to stay calm.

"We...well, my boys and I anyways may need to go up with John to deal with it head on. Restain Randy before he can do something." Bray told him. Finn groaned, making faint whimpers as he shifted on the bed near by.

Cody moved to Finn's side, checking on him. "It's okay, Puppy." He cooed, soothing him.

"Feel I could sleep a month." Finn almost mumbled. "It okay now?"

Cody glanced at Bray. "He's clean now?"

"Erik wouldn't have removed him if he wasn't." Bray assured Cody.

Cody looked back at Finn. "Everything's okay, Puppy...just rest."

"We gonna help Randy...right?" Finn asked, looking up at Cody.

"Of course we will...Randy's my best friend. But it's early morning now. You can rest." Cody tried to tell Finn.

"Okay, Sir." Finn whispered as his eyes closed again. Cody kept an eye on the men. John slept for hours like the dead. He did not even stir when his phone went off mid day. It was Randy's theme song Voices.

Bray moved to silence the phone. "He can tell him he was in an interview still."

Cody looked worried as he moved closer to John. "You sure he's okay?" He hasn't moved at all. "

Bray made his way over to check John. "He should be...just glad we didn't wait any longer."

"He looks so old and tired." Cody sighed. " He's been through so much these past few years. I don't know how he stays sane. "

"Sanity is a matter of perspective." Bray replied. Erik walked over to Bray, whispering something to him. Bray's head moved as he seemed to perk up slightly. "Hmm you sure of that?" He looked at Erik who shrugged. "But you did see something?" The larger man nodded. "Hmm, interesting. It could be like you though." Erick slightly nodded.

"What is it?" Cody had to ask.

"It seems there is more to our little friend here then meets the eye." Bray told Cody with a smile. "Just not exactly sure what."

"You mean Finn?" Cody clarified as he looked confused.

"Yes...Finn." Bray replied.

"A glow." Erick spoke up faintly.

"Well, he does see things." Cody agreed.

John began to toss slightly in his sleep. "Ran? Daddy?" He almost pleaded in his sleep.

Bray leaned over the bed, brushing John's face. "We will be helping your Daddy once we get you well."

John seemed to calm slightly at the touch. His eyes fluttered, trying to open. "Dreams...Daddy was with me."

"Hopefully soon, John." Bray told him.

"No...you don't get it." John insisted. He forced his glazed eyes open. "I keep having dreams...Randy's in this perfect place...my house...we have two kids...I think it's really him." He struggled to sit up. "When I was kidnapped I communicated with him in dreams."

"That may come in handy." Bray replied. "Does concern me how deep the demon's reach goes. Does the Randy in this dream know it's a dream...or does he think it is real?"

"Thinks it's real. I tried to tell him but he says I need therapy...says ten years have passed...Des is no longer a baby. We have a son named Johnny." John tried to think. Bray had a somber look, shaking his head. He moved to sit and think. "What does it mean?" John rubbed his head. "Is that where my Daddy is?"

"I fear so." Bray replied, not seeing a point to lie. "Even if we remove the demon, I can not say for sure the condition he will be in."

"Is there anything I can do?" John forced himself to stand up. His feet were shaky and he almost fell.

Erik was nearby and quickly grabbed John. "Easy." He told him.

"Well, you can enter the alternate world the demon created for him." Bray started. "You said it is your house...there should be something there that doesn't match up...something you can show him it isn't real. That should begin to break it's hold on him."

John nodded. "Should I try now? I could go to sleep. I was just there...or would it alert the demon?"

"I don't know about alerting it...it might though." Bray pursed his lips thinking. "Did you mention anything to him about you being here? While you were out Randy called your phone." Bray went to grab the phone and bring it to John.

"I told him about the demon. He said he was worried about me." John sighed. He took the phone, looking. " Hmm...no voice mail. "

"If the demon is aware of what is going on in Randy's reality...then it would be aware of us then. Damn it." Bray sighed. "We can only hope for the best then."

"I need to go to him. Tell Daddy to fight." John said with stubborn conviction.

Bray looked unsure. "If it is aware...it will then know. Just be careful, John. Try to find the glitch and use it."

John moved to lay down. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Randy as he laid down. The dream world began to come into focus after a time.

Randy was relaxing in the entertainment room, watching TV. John walked closer to the younger man. "Hey, Daddy." His eyes scanned the room.

"Hey, Babe." Randy called over as he got up, walking over to John, giving him a hug and kiss. "Enjoy your drive?"

John looked Randy right in the eyes. He had no time to play games. "I didn't go for a drive, Daddy. You're being held prisoner. Please hear me out. Des is still a baby...that demon who was in Kane possessed you. He put you in this perfect dream world...it's not real...He's controlling your body...I'm getting help but I need you to fight...fight to come back to me...this is our dream connection. I'm asleep."

Randy looked like he was going to laugh but then stopped. "I know it seems perfect, Babe...but we worked hard for this."

"I'm not joking...do you want to be stuck here forever? Let a demon raise our daughter and fuck your husband?" John said with conviction. " Miss out on a real life and let him use me until I find an early grave? " Tears wet John's cheeks.

Randy moved to cup John's face. "Babe...we fought that thing years ago."

"That's what you think...but it's not reality." John cried. His eyes caught something and he jerked away. "Look at this room! This isn't even our house! You know I always keep my first title on the wall...it's gone! " He pointed. "The colors of the wall and carpet are wrong...they should be brown not red!"

Randy's brow furrowed as he looked around. "We...um…" He scratched his head, looking.

"Yeah...this is a lie! A cage he's put you in!" John was on a roll now as he pointed out things. " We never bought that lamp! Where is my beloved Nintendo game collection on the wall? My NFL helmets? I designed our living room myself!"

"You're talking about years ago...we...we moved things didn't we?" Randy sounded unsure.

"No! I would never move those things. You know how I am." John walked close to Randy. " If you love me think...really think...I need you back, Daddy. He made me so sick. "

"No...No…" Randy lowered his head, shaking it. "Wa-as protecting you...damn it." He whispered.

"I know...I knew you let him in to save me...but he's draining us both...keeping you in this place while he uses me...Destiny's afraid of him." John said.

"It...it wasn't su-supposed to be like that." Randy whispered, looking down. "Dumb...dumb…" He shook his head.

"People are trying to help us...but you have to fight hard. Fight that thing." John pulled Randy closer to kiss him.

Randy returned the kiss. When it broke tears showed in his eyes. "How, Baby...how do I fight?"

"Tell yourself this isn't real...that you own your body not him...that this is a dream." John said. "That you're taking your body back."

Randy looked around. His eyes showed he was scared. "I don't know if I can, Baby. Where do I begin? Not like I can see it."

"You have to fight. Say it out loud. You're fighting for me...and Destiny. For yourself." John said loudly. " You hear me you sick SOB? Let my Daddy go! We don't belong to you! I am not your boy! "

A part of Randy felt silly. He took a deep breath. "HEY YOU LISTENING!" He yelled. "I AM SICK OF THESE GAMES! I WANT OUT!"

The house shook around them. The perfect walls seemed to melt into a haze. "That's right! This is all a sick game! Let it all fade away to show you for the evil thing you are!" John shouted. He felt enraged.

"I...can't believe this." Randy whispered, looking around. He cringed, holding his head.

A vision of Destiny and Johnny walked before them. Their eyes were soulless and black as coal. "Stay with us, Daddy." They pleaded. " Go away! You are illusions! " John screamed at them.

Randy looked at them and started to back away from them. "No...NO!" He screamed. "Just leave us alone already!"

"Go back to hell!" John shouted. The two children gave a wail but then faded. John ran to clutch Randy as the world seemed to cave in around them.

"I'm sorry, Baby...I shouldn't have let it." Randy whispered as he shook.

"He's mine...you're both mine." A distorted voice spoke from around them.

"Never!" John yelled. "Leave him alone!" Thick manacles began to circle John and Randy's wrists. They were of iron with iron metal collars around their necks. Cold air of a dungeon began to blow.

"He opened himself as a vessel. I gave him a nice life. Couldn't leave that alone. Such a shame." The voice called around them. "He offered...I don't need to leave." Randy lowered his head and eyes at the statement.

John fought the chains. "Let us out of here!"

In reality, John seemed to have almost slipped into a coma. He was breathing but otherwise lifeless. Erik was watching John and went to draw Bray attention. "What is it?"

"Something...off...wrong." Erik replied.

"Damn." Bray mumbled as he moved to check John. "Come on, John. Open you eyes. Snap back out." John laid still and quiet in bed.

In Randy's mind, they were both chained in a cold dungeon. John was nude and shackled to a stone wall. Everything was gray. "This is not real!" He shouted, rattling the chains.

"This is not good." Bray moved to the case, pulling out a vial of the oil he mixed before along with one of the medallions. He laid the medallion on John's chest before he started to speak in another language. He took some of the oil on his fingers and place a cross on John's forehead. John's body began to shake. His eyes snapped open and he screamed in fear. Bray moved to place a hand on John's shoulder. "Just breathe, John….calm yourself and tell us what happened."

The scream of course started Finn who was resting nearby still. "I reached Randy...he believed me...the demon taunted us...said Ran invited him in...we were placed in a prison with chains." John gasped out.

"Well, that answers the question about it knowing if we were coming." Bray replied. "Also if it is telling the truth...that may make it harder to get it out. Picture you just leaving your front door open for a robber to walk inside."

"We have to get Daddy out. He's locked in a dungeon! It would be like hell." John was frantic.

"We need to remove his jailor first." Bray told John. "If Randy welcomed it in though it will be a hard fight." Bray lowered his head, shaking it. "I may need to check into something...talk to someone." He lifted his head, looking at John. "You said this thing was in Hunter until he was killed...then Kane….know of any other hosts?"

John looked to be deep in thought. "After Hunter it possessed Randy a few times...and myself before it was banished. It was only short term though. That's all I know of."

"It was more using you both as puppets, not full control like this case." Bray mused. "Someone had to call it...At least I think so. Sadly, the most logical source is no longer around...so it has formed it's own agenda."

"It's so sneaky. I had no idea it wasn't Randy." John sighed. Cody watched with wide eyes feeling he was in the Twilight Zone.

"Well, of course they are sneaky." Bray replied. Finn moved to lean against Cody, actually wrapping his arm around the larger man.

"Well, I'm done with playing with it. It's time to take our lives back." John said firmly.

"Let me try to contact someone who may have insight." Bray told John, pulling out his phone scrolling contacts. John nodded. He felt shaky and let Erik help him sit down. Finn looked up at Cody then over at John. He was worried about the older man but didn't want to leave Cody's side feeling he needed him at the moment. Bray typed out a message sending it.

"Dark one?" Erik looked over at Bray asking.

"Yes...I don't think there is much other choice." Bray replied.

John sat on the bed, his head against the wall near the headboard. He felt so drained and weak after the cleansing and dream. "Dark one?" He repeated.

"Some one that works with what some would call dark arts." Bray replied. "What many feel my character is based after. Then again any kind of 'magik' can be dark or light depending on the one using it."

John looked worried. "Fight darkness with darkness?"

"Maybe." Bray said.

"Just tell them." Luke finally spoke for one of the first times.

Bray looked over and nodded. "Fine...Fine...Taker." Bray told them. "Something in my gut tells me he may have an insight."

John looked taken back. "We've played sexually with Taker recently...oddly Randy is possessive and seemed to hate it...yet he asked me to play with Taker twice. You think the demon and Taker are somehow connected?"

"Hmm." Bray pondered. "Wonder if the demon made a deal with the devil." He weakly laughed.

"It seems I was the payment." John made a face at the memory.

"I am sorry, John." Bray told him. "If that is the case I don't know how willing he will be to help...but I will see."

John hated his next words. "Maybe I could...barter with him?" He would offer anything to save Randy.

"No offence...but what could you offer him that is not already being offered by the demon?" Bray looked over asking.

"Well...I could offer to play with him...he wants me not Randy." John closed his eyes as he felt weak.

"Even if I thought that is wise...which I don't I don't think you are in any shape to play with anyone right now." Bray told him.

"I doubt he'll help out of the goodness of his heart." John mumbled. A short time later tears ran from his closed eyes.

Cody looked at John then at Finn. " Go to him, Puppy. " He whispered. Finn moved from Cody's side across the bed over to John lightly nuzzling his hand.

"Sweet...he doesn't….hide." Erik commented, watching Finn.

"I guess he is comfortable around us." Bray replied. John opened his eyes at the feeling. He gave a sad smile as he moved a hand to Finn's head.

Finn smiled before he move up next to John and lightly wrapped his arms around John's chest. "We be helping ya...both ya...just say thee word." He looked at Cody. "Right?"

Cody nodded. "Of course we will. You and Ran are like family." John nodded as he leaned against the smaller man. Finn lightly rubbed John's far arm. Something about the smaller man was just comforting.

John seemed to calm at the touch. "Can I borrow him, Codes?" John teased, wiping his eyes. Cody just chuckled. Finn chuckled next to John, almost nuzzling his side knowing the older man was just teasing. He didn't even seem to care he was still naked from the bath. Bray's phone went off and he went to look typing a message back. Bray glanced at John before he type a little more sending the reply.

John watched Bray as he petted Finn. It was almost like having a faithful puppy at your side. "I won't push you, John. If you think you would have a better chance getting his help. It is your call." Bray told him.

John nodded. He smiled at Finn. "Thanks, Puppy." He got up from the bed and went for his phone on shaky legs. He managed to get it from his pants and dialed Taker's number.

The phone rang a couple times before the call was answered. "Hello, John." He answered in his cool drawl.

"Hey, um...You have a minute to talk?" John sat on the edge of the bed.

"Of course." Taker replied. "What can I do for you?" The older man asked relaxing back in his seat already having a clue.

"I have a feeling you know some things...how long have you known Randy is possessed?" John asked.

"Finally put the pieces together I see...and not one to beat around the bush." Taker mused. He knew the demon would be displeased, thinking the last potion did not work.

"Why didn't you tell me?" John asked. "That thing is holding Randy captive in his own body. I have a gift...to connect with Ran in dreams...Ran is stuck in a dungeon."

"That is a powerful gift." Taker replied cooly. "As for not telling you...you know the damage it can cause. I am not exactly a young buck anymore."

"Is there anything you can do to help?" John pleaded. "I can't have a demon as a husband or around our daughter."

There was a long pause on the line. "Perhaps...a trade could be arranged."

John gulped, knowing this was coming. "What kind of trade?" Cody gritted his teeth as he petted Finn. Was that ass going to asked John to fuck to pay for help?

"You have something I want. The demon had you hide something for it. That or Randy did...I don't know which. I just was told you are in possession of it though." Taker started to tell him. "It is a necklace. Bring it to me and I will help get rid of your problem."

John thought a moment. "The necklace Kane asked me for? What does it do?"

"That's the one...it's best you don't worry what it is used for." Taker replied.

"Oh no...before I hand over anything I want to know. Kane had it and I was his bitch." John blushed, looking around. " I'm not ending up blackmailed again. "

"Well, then maybe you don't want my help as bad as you thought." Taker replied.

"I'll think about it. I don't have it here anyway." John told him.

"Can't help you without it." Taker told him.

"Fine...bye." John hung up with a sigh. "He'll help but he wants something I have and I don't trust him."

"Can't say I don't blame you." Bray told him. "Something about a necklace?"

"Yes...when Stephanie had this necklace she somehow controlled the demon. Kane had us sneak it from her while she was giving birth and I hid it." John explained.

"Interesting...I believe you just answered your own question, John." Bray told him.

"You...think I would control that thing if I hold the necklace?" John asked.

"Sounds like a very good possibility." Bray commented. "How long would it take for you to get it here?"

"Not long. It's at my place in Florida." John jumped to his feet and almost blacked out. He had not eaten since the night before.

Luke moved to catch John easing him back down. "Easy...not like you can go...naked."

"I think I need to eat." John said to Luke, feeling shaky.

"I'll order up." Bray told John standing. "I'll have them set it to pay on delivery." He moved for the phone.


	46. Chapter 46

(This may be our last update for quite awhile. JadeRose and I are in the process of packing for a move and then we will not have internet service in our new place for a short time after that. I will once again post updates when I am able. Thanks.) Ros

"Need protein...chicken or ham...eggs." John closed his eyes, feeling dizzy. Cody looked at Finn. " Hungry, Puppy? "

"Aye." Finn replied. "Same is good...not as much."

"Got it." Bray replied as he placed the order for three breakfast platters of scrambled eggs, ham, and bacon removing the toast and hash browns.

"Sounds good...what's Finn going to eat?" John joked weakly.

"If ye don't mi-mind a second order...I can eat a tuna salad." Finn commented not wanted to take anything from John he may need.

"Not a problem." Bray told him as he went to place the second order.

"I was joking, Finn. But thanks." John tried to smile.

"Of course." Finn replied with a smile. "Maybe I should get some shorts on?" He asked more then told as he glanced at Cody.

Cody nodded. "Of course. Maybe then help John into his? He's ready to pass out."

"If he wants me to." Finn replied as he moved from the bed to find his clothing for the day.

"Head's spinning...sure." John whispered.

"Of course." Finn called over.

"I believe John left his clothing in the bathroom." Bray told Finn. The smaller man nodded and moved to dress then check the bathroom coming back with John's things. John had worn a button down shirt and khaki shorts that morning.

Finn came back out and moved for the bed to lay the items out. He looked at Erik. "Can ya give me a hand?" The large man looked with a nod. Finn looked at John. "Ye just take it easy...tween thee two of us we make ya presentable."

"Thanks." John said weakly. He figured he had nothing to hide. Between Erik helping to move John's frame with almost no effort and Finn sliding everything in place it didn't take long to get John dressed. Finn chuckled lightly. "Just like one of my sissie's dolls."

"Thanks." John chuckled. " Very kind of you both."

"Of course." Finn told John before he moved back by Cody. Erik just gave a faint nod. A knock came at the door and Bray went to answer it getting the food and paying for it along with a tip. John waited until Bray brought the food in. His stomach rumbled.

"Want help to table?" Luke asked John.

John nodded. "Thanks." Luke offered John his arm and helped him walk to the table where Bray had set John's first try out as well as Finn's salad. The smaller man walked over to join John. Bray poured both men some orange juice.

John's hand shook as he downed the juice. He tore into the food while trying not to gulp. Bray would tell John to slow down, but he knew he needed it. He just watched to make sure John didn't choke. John finished all three platters before he felt sated. "You guys aren't hungry?" He wondered.

"We wanted to make sure you and Finn were taken care of first, John." Bray told him as Finn had finished up his large salad and almost comically was leaning back rubbing his belly.

"I feel better." John admitted. " What do I do about Ran? To get the necklace will take hours. I just fly there and ignore him? "

"You're going to have to." Bray told him. "If he knows what you are up to and we are right about it...do you really think he will let you just wander off?"

John nodded. "I'll call my pilot. Then call in sick for the show tonight."

"Okay...I guess the rest of us will just go about business as usual till you contact us that you're back." Bray told him.

John placed the call to his pilot. A few hours later he took off to the airport. He arrived in Florida by early evening, realizing it was too late to fly back to the hotel in Georgia that night. It should have been the midpoint of the show when John heard his phone going off with Randy's theme song. John debated not answering but did. "Hello."

"Babe? Where are you?" Randy asked sounding worried.

John closed his eyes, thinking of a lie. "I'm in Florida. Sorry for rushing off...I got a call...family emergency."

"Do you need me to find a way there Babe?" Randy's tone softened.

"No...I'm fine. I'll be back in the morning." John had to remind himself this was not Randy.

"Okay, Babe...keep me updated okay. Love you and try to get some rest." Randy told him.

"Love you too. Night." John ended the call. He then typed a message to Bray. # Ran called. I told him I was called away on family business. I'll be back in the morning.#

Bray was at the show with the rest of the guys. He looked at the message. #We will try to keep an eye on things.#

#Ok. See you then.# John had the necklace in his pocket. It made him feel better. He slept alone in bed for the first time in a while.

After the show, Randy paced the suite. Something didn't feel right but how could he know for sure. Before he went to bed he texted John. #Night Babe, hope I can sleep without you.# John was asleep so he gave no reply. Randy waited a while before he went to try to sleep himself.

As John slept he saw himself walking into a cold dungeon made of stone. Randy was nude and chained to the wall. "Daddy..." John walked closer, seeing the iron collar around his neck.

"No...you're not real." Randy's voice cracked. His head moved but it was like he couldn't see John. He then lowered his head, shaking it. "Stop it." He whispered. "Stop it...what else do you want from me."

John walked until he cupped Randy's cheek. It felt cold as ice. "It's really me, Daddy. I fell asleep. I was here before remember?" He whispered.

Randy's eyes looked paler than normal. "Stop tormenting me." He whispered as he wanted to shiver.

"I'm not, Daddy...I'm John. I'm going to get you out of here." John whispered in Randy's ear. " I got the necklace. "

Randy faintly hushed John before his head moved again. Faint hints of light showed how blank his eyes looked along with faint scratches near them. "What happened to your face?" John was alarmed by the scratches.

"Don't remember." Randy replied. "Blur...pain...how do I know it's really you?"

John cupped his face. "Look at me...I love you, Daddy."

"I...I ca-can't see you, Babe." Randy spoke his fear out loud.

"You can't see me? Why?" John whispered. He took in Randy's pale almost white eyes.

"Happened when you left...I saw you...well a fake you after that...Was struck with something. It make my eyes tear...then went black." Randy tried to explain.

"Fuck...see if you remember this." John's lips gently rubbed against Randy's. They were warm and soft.

Randy closed his eyes with tears soon wetting his cheeks. "It can't...mimic that." He whispered.

"I swear I'll get you out. I'm working on it. I'll take down your jailer and I'll be back for you." John whispered near his ear. Randy slowly nodded. "I'm so sorry Baby...I was a fool...I should have found a way...but I say no way."

"Why did you let him in?" John had to ask. "You invited it?"

"It...somehow…" Before Randy could say more he gave a pained scream as John could see the collar around his neck glow faintly. The pain dropped Randy to his knees.

"Haven't you learned yet...He's mine...you're mine...you can't just cast me aside." A deeper slightly distorted voice spoke from behind John.

John spun around in the direction of the voice. "You can't keep me from my husband!"

John was faced with a man that had the body of Randy, Kane's two tones blue eyes and Hunter's long dark golden hair. "I let you see him however often you wished. He had a perfect world till you decided to shatter it." The being slowly walked closer. One thing inhuman about it was it's slightly gnarled hands ending with sharp talon-like nails.

"I don't want to see him in dreams. I want a life with him...you've tricked me enough." John tried not to cower. " You have no more power over me...none. "

"Maybe...but you don't have him in dreams...then you won't have him at all." The demon replied.

"Please...le-leave him alone." Randy commented from the wall. "Yo-you promised me." his voice cracking and pleading.

"What, you think you'll hold Randy here and I'll just be yours? Submit and call you my Dom? No more...it's over." John snapped.

"What think you can avoid me forever?" The demon asked. "Avoid me but tiptoe in our head?" He gave a chilling laugh. "I gave you the Dom you wanted...you craved."

"Maybe...I admit you did that...but it was all lies...deception. You can't love...You only wanted my energy." John moved to wrap his arm around Randy.

Randy shivered against John. "Yo-you warped his mind...he was...was not like that….be….before you got...ahold of him."

John looked shocked at Randy. The younger man had never spoken those words before. "You think my mind is warped because I wanted a Daddy?" There was hurt in his tone. " You said it was okay. " He rubbed his head. Or did the demon say it?

"Not a Daddy...but a hard Dom...the pain. You hated those things before Kane got a hold of you." Randy tried to explain.

John swallowed hard, closing his eyes. He felt damaged...well, Randy said his mind was twisted. Now the truth came out. When he told Randy for his need for pain his husband had assured him it was no big deal. Had he lied all along? "I'm so fucked up." He whispered. Tears wet his face.

"Babe?" Randy tried to move a hand, feeling for John's face as he held him. The demon only laughed. Randy's head turned towards the laugh. "SHUT UP! HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE?"

Randy tried not to shiver hearing footsteps and a sound of chain moving before he felt a yank giving a pained scream as he was ripped from John. He felt himself pinned to the wall in a choking grip as it felt like tiny daggers cutting into his skin. "How do you know it wasn't there the whole time? How do you know he didn't hide it just to appear...normal?" The demon seethed leaning in close. "How many times over the years when you both pretended to hate each other would he provoke you just so you would take him, use him...abuse him? You ever think that is how he always wanted to be? I just offered him the freedom to actually do it."

John lowered his head. "He's right...about that...I always liked it rough...that's why I pushed you...I was afraid to embrace it...afraid you'd see me as sick in the head...the way you do now...maybe I am."

"I...I di-didn't know...ne-never thought about it." Randy forced out before giving a choking sound. He moved his hands to try to grab and pry at the demon's crushing grip.

"Let him go!" John cried, seeing the struggle. " Yes, I love those things but I'd give them up for Randy. It's a fair trade to have him. "

"You're not getting him back...at least not fully." The demon commented before releasing Randy causing his to drop to a heap on the ground.

John rubbed his head. "Randy may not want me...he sees me as damaged...fucked in the head. No normal man craves pain."

"Wa-want you...love you." Randy coughed out as he tried to move. The chains could be heard clanging as he crashed to the ground not having the strength.

John knelt beside Randy. "Why? You see me as broken...defective. I always worried you did but you assured me I was fine." His voice broke.

"You are...fine." Randy whispered. John could smell the blood in the air from the cuts on Randy's neck. "Yo-you hated how it made me act at my house...the slaveholding...yo-you may li-like things more than you let on...bu-but it pushed you past what you used to."

"I like it! That's who I am! I don't need therapy or help. I've had that for years." John exclaimed. "You just can't face it. Like I couldn't face myself. I'll never be normal." John heard sobs then realized they were his own.

"I ca-can...I will…" Randy began to cough. "Ne-need you...Des needs you."

"Needs a freak? A crazy man?" John whispered. He felt so lost.

"No...no crazier than me." Randy gave a strained whisper. "Need, my husband...she needs...her Papa with the crazy...stories."

John nodded. "I'll be back for you, Daddy." He felt the void pulling at him.

"Ho-hope I am here...Lo-love you, Baby." Randy hurried to kiss Randy and everything drifted into a dreamless void. Randy sighed when John vanished and just laid on the ground. John slept until morning. He woke with a feeling of purpose. He had a job. He booked a flight back to Georgia, ate breakfast, and showered. By mid-morning he was in the air. The necklace was tucked in his pocket.


	47. Chapter 47

Randy got up the next morning and showered. He then placed a few phone calls before he went to his first appointment. He would have wanted to take care of other business first but work called instead. John texted Bray on the plane. #On my way. I was in Randy's head again last night. The demon knows I'm on to him now for sure. We had a confrontation.#

Bray texted back a little while later. #That is impressive range. Also not good that we lost any element of surprise.#

#It said I was avoiding it. Then sneaking in his head.# John typed.

#Just watch your step is all I can say. Who knows if it remembers who else had a hand before. So it may not know the help you are getting# Bray replied.

#What do I do when I get back? Confront it? Act cool?# John was lost.

#Honestly I don't know. I don't know what that necklace is supposed to do or how it will work. Maybe you can drive it out alone. I just don't know the risk to you or Randy. You took the new medallion right?# Bray replied as Luke drove them to their next appearance.

#Yes. All I know is Stephanie controlled it with the necklace. Somehow they are tied.# John wrote.

#I wish I had information for you John. That is a new thing that is outside my knowledge.# Bray replied.

#Okay. Catch you later.# John's heart raced as he tried to relax. He reached Georgia by early evening. He had called in sick so he did not have a house show that night. He returned to the suite he shared with Randy. All he could do now was wait.

John's phone went off a little time later. #Randy's on the card tonight. Did you want us or roll the dice alone?# The message was from Bray.

#Please come. I'm nervous as hell.# John admitted.

#I have a match soon. Randy has closer. We will be there soon. If you want company I believe Cody and Finn are both off this show.# Brya replied, remembering how calm John seemed to be with Finn.

#Is it safe to have them here? I don't want to put them in harm's way.# John had a soft spot for Finn.

#You have a large suite right? We could be in a different room out of sight when he is coming back.# Bray replied.

#That works. I'll text them.# John wrote. He sent a message to Cody, inviting them over to keep him company. It was a short time later when there was a knock on the door.

John opened the door and ushered Cody and Finn inside. His eyes looked worried. "Thanks, Guys."

"No problem, John." Cody replied, patting his arm. "Just tell us what we can do." Finn smiled with a nod.

"Just keep me company. I saw Randy in my dreams again last night. The demon blinded him. The demon showed up and challenged me. When Randy comes back I will have a fight." John held up the necklace.

"Yeah, of course...we told you we will help however we can." Cody stated. "Blinded...I hope that isn't what will happen once we get rid of that thing." Finn looked at the necklace, cocking his head, studying it.

John held it out. "This supposedly controls it. You think Randy may be blind after?"

Finn's eyes still seemed almost transfixed on it. "I have no clue, John." Cody replied. "Honestly, this whole thing sounds like something from a horror film."

"Would you like to hold it?" John offered, seeing Finn almost mesmerized.

Finn looked up at John then the necklace. "Something odd bout it." He commented but then almost timidly reached for it. He took it in his hand, looking down at it puzzled. "It hums."

"Hums? Maybe the energy?" John guessed.

"Ye don 'ear it?" Finn asked.

"I don't." Cody told him, looking over at him and the necklace.

John shook his head. "Must be your gift. You have special abilities, Finn."

"Interesting." Finn commented, handing the necklace back. Cody looked like he was about to say something but then stopped, feeling a pit form in his stomach.

"I hope I know what I'm doing." John worried. "I'm going in blind and clueless."

Cody looked down in thought. "Um...I have no clue either. It seems as though it is attuned to Finn though."

Finn lifted his head, looking at Cody. "Me, Sir? Just cause I heard somethin?"

"Maybe...Erik said there was like a glow to you." Cody reminded them.

"Finn...I hate to ask...but maybe you could help me? Maybe it would respond better to your gift?" John asked.

"Of course I'll try." Finn oddly perked up.

"Wh-what if I'm wrong, Puppy?" Cody asked.

Finn looked up at Cody. "We are all in threat either way...that thin already attacked thee two of us. If ye both think we have better chance wit me wieldin that thin...then I will do it."

"Thank you." John said gratefully. " You should have seen poor Randy...He was being tormented by a fake me...chained in a dungeon. "

Finn nodded. "Maybe I should hold onto the necklace then...try to...um...attune to it more?" "Of course. Ran and I kind of got into a fight." John lowered his head. "He let it slip he thinks my mind is warped...he thinks I only like pain because of the demon. But I liked it years ago."

"Well, let's worry about getting him back first, then we can work on that." Cody told him.

Finn pulled the necklace back, looking at it. "Ye mind if I go into the bedroom alone...maybe just focus and think?"

"That's fine by me." Cody replied. "John?"

"Of course." John nodded. " Do what you need to, Finn. "

"Just some quiet to get me thoughts in order. Maybe somethin will give me a clue of what to do wit this thin." Finn told John, giving a smile.

John tried to offer a smile. "Sure, Finn. You go on." He pointed in the direction of a bedroom.

Finn moved, lightly wrapping one arm around Cody to give a one armed hug before he headed for the bedroom, shutting the door. Cody tried not to look worry and keep his normal confident air.

John tried not to tremble as he sat down. "Thanks, Codes. For everything. You've been such a rock for us...and Finn's a great comfort."

"Glad to help, John." Cody moved to stand next to John, moving a hand to lightly pet over John's head. "Hey, Randy is tough like the rest of us...maybe tougher...well, maybe not tougher then you...but tough all the same. He loves you."

"I know he is...he was so scared though...to think all those times the four of us hung out as D\S couples he was not even there." He whispered. The touch was relaxing to his nerves.

"Do you know for sure it wasn't him at all any of those times?" Cody asked. He still couldn't believe it wasn't his best friend.

"In hindsight...yes. He called me Boy and Randy doesn't do that. He hated it when Kane forced him to call me Boy." John sighed. " We were all tricked...the demon rubbed it in my face he made me a good Dom and I was happy. "

"Well, Randy did stuff with you as well at times...even before the mess with Kane. How often did you walk gingerly back stage because Randy spanked you the night before?" Cody asked. "So, Randy will just need to learn the other side...learn how to ask or tell you to do things for him so you can serve him."

"If he's in a mental state to do so." John whispered. " No offense, Codes but he's not like you...You have this natural air of confidence about you...the ability to center me. "

"Thanks, Johnny. We will see...I am not saying he will be up to it the moment we get him back. You never know in time though. I can't promise you either way, John. I'm not him." He looked at John. "Want to get down for me and I'll sit until Bray and the others get here?" John's face seemed to relax as he nodded and moved from the chair to the floor.

Cody smiled and moved to take the offered seat. He extended a hand to stroke John's head. "There we go."

John's body began to relax in the position and touch. "I think Ran is uncomfortable with the whole Dom sub thing because it was used against him by so many others. He was owned and used against his will."

"Right, so he needs to get eased into seeing and understanding it can be a choice." Cody told him.

John closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. So much stress left him at the touch. "Just relax, Johnny...You have all of us behind you both." Cody soothed him until there was a knock on the door. "Well, I guess you should get that."

"Yeah. Thanks." John opened his eyes at the sound. Cody moved to sit back, waiting for John to get the door. John stood and walked across the room to open the door.

Bray was standing there with Luke and Erik. He was holding the case from before. "So, are we ready to get this surprise party started?" Bray asked, maybe more cheery than he should.

John tried to smile as he let them inside. "Yes, change of plans. Finn can hear the necklace hum. He has a gift so he offered to help. He's in the second bedroom with it.

"Hmm maybe he has more of a gift then we thought." Bray commented as they walked in. "Does the bathroom have a large tub?"

John nodded. "Big soaking tub. Want me to show you?"

"Yes, please. I don't know if it will be needed, but I will prepare it just in case. I figure if the necklace doesn't get rid of it my boys can wrestle him into the water." Bray told John.

"Can't that hurt, Randy?" Cody asked worried.

"Not sure." Bray admitted.

"Come on, Bray." Cody stood up. "You warned me about Finn being in pain with only minimal exposure. You want to dip Randy into it when he has been controlled by this thing for months?!"

"That won't work. I screamed when it even touched my mark." John agreed with Cody.

"We may not even need it." Bray told him. "We want all bases covered though don't we?" John sighed but nodded. He led Bray to the master bathroom, pointing at the tub. "Thank you." Bray moved to begin working. "I think we should have about an hour or so before he arrives."

"Seems like we've been here before." John tried to joke. " You and Teddy helping me. "

"Hey...if we were in a pickle you would be there for us." Bray told him.

"True. Thanks." John replied. Time passed until it was time for Randy to return.

Bray was in the bathroom with his boys. Cody had moved into the bedroom with Finn. John could heard when Randy went to open the door but couldn't get in with the safety in place. Bray had flipped it in place earlier to give them a warning. "Baby? Johnny? You in there." Randy called through the crack.

John moved to open the door. His heart was pounding. "Yeah, Ran. I'm back."

"Thought you were going to call me?" Randy commented as he walked in, looking around.

"I think we're past the games aren't we?" John asked when Randy shut the door. "We both know you are far from my Daddy...how did you put it...I was avoiding you while sneaking into your head?"

Randy's eyes narrowed, looking at John. They flashed the red then pulsed. "Okay...so now what? You think I'm going away because you say pretty please?" He moved closer, leaning in. He then pulled back with a sneer. "So, you did get help."

"Yep...try to touch me now." John returned the glare. "I'm not your Boy any longer. I won't keep bending over for you just because you want to drain my energy."

"Fine...I still have him...and I'll find someone else to get what I want." Randy smiled coldly.

"You're not keeping my Daddy hostage. That body belongs to my husband...he is my husband and Destiny's daddy." John said with conviction. "You have no right to it. He only invited you in because you tricked him."

"And how do you think you will get me out?" Randy asked with a smirk then a laugh. "He welcomed me in so I'm not leaving. You try it you won't like the outcome. I can be...rough on my dwellings."

John was desperately hoping his help would arrive soon. He lowered his head as if defeated. "You're right...I can't get you out alone. I don't have that kind of power."

"Where's the one that gave you...is shielding you?" Randy asked.

"That would be me." Bray spoke from across the room.  
Randy lifted his head, looking. "Should have guess you would meddle again." He sneered. "I won't be taken so easily this time."

"Oh, because of your little trinket?" Bray asked

"I don't know what you're talking about." Randy claimed now, focused on Bray and his two guys.

John smirked. "Did you forget something? Like asking me to hide a certain necklace for you from Stephanie?"

Randy looked back at John, stiffening briefly. "What about it?" He looked around slightly.

John smirked. "That's for you to find out. I want my Daddy back."

"I wonder if your surprise isn't listening." Bray mused as he moved for the bedroom door. He knocked on the door and it slowly opened.

"Did I miss me cue?" Finn asked.

"Something like that." Bray told him.

"Thee door is thick." Finn commented as he walked out.

Randy's eyes widened, looking at the smaller man. "No...No…"  
"Hmm, me thinks he already has a clue." Finn smiled, walking to stand by John.

"Randy...or whatever your true name is...meet your new Master." John smirked.

Randy's eyes narrowed. "You think it is that easy?"

Finn smiled as he pulled the necklace out from under his shirt. "Ye are no longer welcomed here...I am ordering ya to leave the host."

Randy cringed, dropping to a knee. "You don't want that." He hissed out in a graveled voice. "He will be lost."

"We will find him...I am ordering you to leave him. Leave him and don't darken our presence again." Finn spoke firmly. Randy cringed, doubling over as John and Finn could see a dark mist rising out from Randy before the man collapsed to the ground. John hurried to Randy's side. He bent to scoop him up in his arms and carried him to the master bedroom.

Randy was pure dead weight at first. There hardly even seemed to be signs of life. Finn looked at the mist as Erik walked over towards him. "It still here." Erik commented.

"Aye...I know...I think it waiting for me orders." Finn replied. He wrapped his fingers around the pendent, drawing a deep breath. "I want ya to return home until I call for you again...now BEGONE!" The mist raised then dissipated. Finn felt shaky, almost dropping to his knees.

John looked at Randy as he laid him on the bed. He seemed dead...almost like an empty shell of a man. His face was pale and his body suddenly seemed gaunt. Bray moved to check on Randy and John. Erik moved to help Finn to a chair. "Did good." Finn lightly nodded.

"He looks...dead." John whispered to Bray.

Cody came from the room where he waited and hurried over to Finn's side. "What happened, Puppy?"

Finn looked at Cody, his skin was faintly pale. "I be fine...it's gone."

Bray looked Randy over, checking for a pulse. "It's faint...maybe not soak him...but bring him to the bathroom and let me wipe him with some of the anointed water. His body may still be riddled with it's tained influences."

John moved to strip Randy down to his underwear. He then scooped him bridal style and carried him to the bathroom with Bray behind him. "How's Randy?" Cody asked, looking around and seeing Randy was absent.

"John moved 'im so fast I don know." Finn replied. "He had collapsed." Finn moved his head, hearing the commotion.

"Okay. Prop him up." Bray told John as he moved to grab a smaller head towel, soaking it in the water. Erik came in looking. He slowly shook his head.

John's face fell, seeing Erik's reaction. "Is it bad?" He asked the redhead as he propped Randy up.

"Barely see him." Erik commented. "Like thick shell."

"Figures seeing how bad John was." Bray commented as he draped the wet cloth across Randy's chest. Sadly, Randy still didn't seem to stir.

"Is he dying?" John was almost afraid to ask. Randy reminded him of a corpse you would see in a casket at a funeral home.

"Hopefully not." Bray commented. "I would say we may need a hospital...but they wouldn't treat the cause." Bray moved to wet another towel.

"What can I do? Anything?" John asked his friend. Cody walked into the bathroom. He could not hold back a gasp, seeing the state Randy was in.

"I would say try to go in and bring him out. I don't know if you can yet though. I don't know how he will react waking in this state." Bray told him.

"Worth it." Erik commented. "If not...he may fade more."

"How do I make myself fall asleep when I can't relax?" John wondered.

Cody looked at John. "Go lay on the bed, Johnny. I'll try to help you relax."

John looked at Erik. "You hold Randy up for me?"

Erick nodded before he moved over, kneeling on the other side of Randy, supporting him. John moved to lay down on the bed. Cody sat next to him. "Just relax, Johnny. Everything will be okay." Cody said softly as he began to pet his head.

Finn walked in looking. "I be of help?" He spoke softly.

"Yeah...talk to Johnny. He needs to go to sleep." Cody said softly. Finn nodded as he moved around to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to John. He shifted near John's side, giving his arm a nuzzle remembering how it relaxed John before. John's face relaxed after a few moments between the two men. He felt himself begin to drift off into sleep despite the stress.

John could see the cold dungeon again. The walls could be seen crumbling. Randy was still chained and huddled against one of the walls. John ran to Randy's side. "Daddy! I came back like I promised! He's gone. Finn sent him away with the necklace." John reached to hold Randy. "You're free...take your body back or you'll die."

"How? How do I break out?" Randy asked. He reached to pull at the collar and the cuffs but they still seemed to hold him strong.

John began to pull on the chains. "These aren't real. They are deception! I know they can be removed." John tossed in his sleep between Cody and Finn, his face set in a grimace. "Break free." He mumbled.

Finn moved to try to calm John. "Guess he found 'im." Finn commented. "I have idea." Finn moved from the bed to the bathroom. "Need to clean more." Finn called out.

"What?" Bray asked.

"John sees him...but can't break 'im out...need to clean more thee dark away." Finn told him.

"Move him closer to the tub. So his head can lean over it." Bray told Erik who nodded. Erik picked Randy up, moving as instructed. Bray moved for a cup, filling it with some of the water pouring it slowly over Randy's head.

John could hear some of the stones cracking and falling to the ground around them. He could see where the chains looked to begin rusting. Randy cringed with a cough. "It's working, Daddy. Maybe they're helping somehow. Fight the chains!" John encouraged. He put all of his strength into pulling on the rusting metal.

Randy tried and they could feel some of them warping before snapping. He still couldn't get the thicker metal of the cuffs and collar to break yet. "So tired, Baby...trying so hard." Randy whispered. "Lo-Love you both though. You and Destiny."

"Don't give up, Daddy. We need you...we need you so bad." John worked to free Randy as he spoke. Tears ran from John's eyes in the bed next to Cody. "Need you...don't give up." He mumbled.

"Trying, Babe." Randy told him as he tried to keep pulling at the thick metal. "Lo-look for a locking pin or key?"

John looked all over the collar. He saw a locking pin and began to work on it. There was a sound as it fell from Randy's neck. Randy's neck looked red and angry with burns also where he was clawed the night before. "Good, Baby...good..The cuffs now." He held his wrists up.

It took John a few minutes to free Randy from the cuffs. When they clattered to the floor he pulled him close in a tight hug. "You're free, Daddy. Take your body back. It's all yours again."

"Th-thank you." Randy whispered before he vanished. Along with it so did the dungeon, leaving John in a dreamless void.

The Randy in the bathroom began to twitch and almost thrash in Erik's hold. "Ease him down." Bray told Erik. The larger man eased Randy fully to the floor and tried to steady him. Randy's movements bordered on what one would picture with a seizure. John sat up with a gasp a few minutes later. He looked around. "How's Daddy?" Cody nodded toward the bathroom. "He's still in there." John jumped up and moved to the bathroom quickly. Finn moved, hearing fast footsteps to prevent him from getting knocked down by John. By the time John reached the room Randy had seemed to calm back down, but his chest could clearly be seen moving even under the wet towels.

"I helped break him out. I reached him!" John exclaimed as he looked at Randy.

"Well, seems he still has a fight." Bray sighed. "I don't know if we should move him yet or not."

"Less chance hurt." Erik commented. "If he start again."

John bent down near Randy. "I'm here, Daddy. We'll get through this."

Randy began twitching again. Erik moved to support his head. "Come on, Randy...you can't let this beat you, Man. You have too much out here to lose." Bray called out from next to them.

"Maybe he needs fresh cloths?" Finn asked, trying not to be worried or scared.

"I don't know if we can risk it." Bray replied.

Cody had followed John into the bathroom. "Anything I can do?" John looked beyond worried.

Finn shifted closer to Cody, slowly wrapping an arm around his waist. At this time it was the Puppy that needed the comforting. Randy's movements stopped again. "We should take the towels off and move him to the bedroom." Bray suggested. "The hard surfaces can be a danger."

Erik looked at John. He would ask who would take Randy, but he had a feeling John was not in the mental state to do so safely so he moved to removed the wet towels then scooped Randy up.

Randy looked almost thin in Erik's hold. It was as if the energy had been sucked from his body. John stood on shaky legs while Cody comforted Finn. Erik moved for the door as Cody and Finn moved out of the way. The larger man headed for the master bedroom and laid Randy down on the bed. John hurried by them to be by Randy's side. His heart wanted to pound with worry. At least for the moment Randy laid oddly peacefully. Erik moved over by one of the walls, leaning against it before he slowly slid down to the floor, closing his eyes.

John moved to lay down close to Randy. "We can beat this, Daddy. We have everything else." John whispered.

No one in the room said anything for a few moments before Bray spoke up. "He needs more cleansing. I just fear more negative reactions. We are at a crossroads of the cure being as bad or worse than the illness."

"Why does he look so thin...so old? Was his energy all the demon?" John asked. Randy's beard was now almost fully grey and he had lines under his closed eyes.

"It looks like it is possible." Bray told him. "It was or is like a cancer."

"What will we do about work? Even if he wakes he can't work like this. They'll think he has a disease and he has media in the morning." Cody spoke up.

"If we get him cleansed he should recover like John did." Bray told him. "I just don't know how fast is too fast."

"Don't take any chances." John worried as he almost clung to Randy.

"Then we will do it slowly...like the towels. At least until he wakes up." Bray suggested. "Just warning you I don't know if there will be more seizures or not."

"I'll deal." John nodded.

Cody felt Finn trembling. "Come on, Puppy. Let's go in the other bedroom so you can relax a bit." He whispered. Finn nodded even if he looked reluctant before he moved with Cody from the room. Bray moved from the room and gather some new wet cloths from the bathroom. He used an empty trash can to carry them in.

Cody led Finn to the second bedroom and laid him down in bed. "You did so good, Puppy. You may have saved Randy. You need to calm down." He said lovingly.

"So...scary seeing 'im like that. Feel bad for them both." Finn looked up at Cody. "They gonna need us...won't they?"

Cody smiled fondly as he petted Finn's head. "Yes, Puppy. Randy's been damaged by years of abuse...and poor John is lost without a Dom. You saw how he calmed between us."

"Think Randy can be taught? We know John would prefer him to us...but we still help." Finn commented as he nuzzled against Cody's hand.

"Maybe in time. He has the Viper side in the ring. He needs to learn to embrace it without fear of becoming Hunter." Cody replied. "Be honest...does it make you jealous to see me pet John or ask for his services?"

"Nay jealous...maybe tad...insecure. Just the way one of my formers cast me aside. I need to remind myself ye are nay them. I know there nay love there besides that of a family." Finn whispered, closing his eyes lightly.

"Exactly...I love you, Puppy...and John loves Randy. He would die for him. He has no interest in me other than as a friend and the security I offer." Cody said. "I would make you my vanilla boyfriend...but we both prefer it this way." A sweet smile brushed Finn's lips as Cody's words.

"You didn't want that did you, Puppy? Am I denying you a boyfriend?" Cody checked.

Finn cocked his head, looking confused. "But ya just said ye would have me ye boyfriend? So how would ya be denying me one?"

"I said I would make you my vanilla boyfriend but I think you prefer what we have over that." Cody explained. "Was I correct in assuming that or do you miss the aspect of having a regular boyfriend?"

Finn's eyes widened quickly, shaking his head. "I need thee guidance...thee lovin yet firm hand." He replied almost pleading.

"And I like to give that. Just know I love you, Finn." Cody said thickly. He bent over to kiss the smaller man. Finn returned the kiss, trying not to smile. He body relaxed at the feeling. When the kiss broke, Cody smiled. "It's about time I make this official. I'll have you a collar made very soon. Any requests as to the design of it?"

A smile beamed on Finna face but lightly shook his head. "Nay, Sir...I am sure ye will know thee perfect one." It had been going on two years Finn wondered if maybe Cody was the type to not offer a physical symbol and he felt wrong to ask.

Cody nodded with a smile. "I don't give a collar lightly. To me, it is a bond akin to a wedding band. My commitment to you and vice versa."

"I be honored, Sir." Finn replied as he shifted slightly to get comfortable.


	48. Chapter 48

(Hey everyone...WE'RE BACK! Looking over stories from our long break we see we have A LOT to post for you guys. Because of that I (Jade) may be posting more often. I am not promising more than once a week...but maybe. Also normally these are edited by Waldron9, but she is working more then I am right now so I am taking over at times. Becuase of that please pardon if the edits are not as clean. SO...did you guys miss us?)

In the other room, John watched Bray and Randy intently. He was almost sick seeing the way his husband appeared. Bray tried to keep constant watch and work. If it seemed Randy was having a bad reaction he would remove all the towels and wait for him to calm back down. At one point Erick opened his eyes and got back up moving to the bed. Bray put a hand up. "You did enough brother...keep pushing and you will make yourself sick as well."

Erick gave a faint huff of a sigh lowering his head. "How will...you know though?"

"Fine...Fine...just give us a little more time before you look." Bray replied. Erick nodded before he moved to sit on the floor relaxing again.

John looked over at Erick. "Bray's right. Randy wouldn't want you to make yourself sick for him. You've done so much already."

Erick slowly nodded. "Soon..need to see...if working."

John nodded. "Okay." He stayed right by Randy's side. His eyes wanted to close as it was well past midnight.

Bray looked at John. "Maybe it's best if we let his body rest a few hours. Maybe we all should get a little rest? We will then be refreshed to continue."

John yawned. "Yeah...it is kind of late." He stood and stripped to his shorts alone. "Finn and Cody are in the other bedroom. If you guys want to stay there is a couch pullout and a chair that reclines."

"That works." Bray replied as he went to gather the wet towels. "I'll let Cody and Finn know we are all crashing for now."

"Thanks again, Guys. It means a lot." John told them. He laid beside Randy on the bed, getting comfortable.

As John laid close he could hear Randy breathing and there did seem to be a little color back on his skin.

"Of course John...glad to be of service." Bray motioned from him and his boys to leave the room.

John cut the lamp, moving next to Randy. "Love you, Daddy. Night." He whispered before drifting off.

The time seemed uneventful. Randy gave a few faints shifts but nothing strong enough to wake the older man. When John woke, even more, color filled Randy's face and he felt warmer as well. John yawned, looking at Randy in the morning light. "Daddy?" He whispered hopefully. Randy gave a sigh. Was it on purpose or instinct? He made no other sound or movement. "That's okay. I'll wait." John whispered. He moved to kiss Randy on the cheek. Randy made another faint sound his head lulling towards John.

"Yeah, Daddy. It's John." John whispered near Randy's ear. Randy's lips began to part but then closed again. "It's okay. You don't have to talk yet. I'll be here for you." John assured him. "Codes and Finn are here too...Bray and his boys. We all love you." Randy made another weak grunt sound to show he could at least hear John. "We're free, Daddy. That thing is long gone. Now we just have to get you better." John gently kissed Randy's lips. Sadly there was little to no feeling of the kiss being returned from the younger man. John was not phased as he did not expect anything. He moved from the bed to dress for the day.

As John was looking for clothing there was a knock on the door. John moved to open the door, clothing in his hand. Bray was there. "Morning John." He sounded too chipper for working on a few hours sleep. "So how does our patient seem to be doing?"

"Better...more color to him. He looked to be trying to talk but nothing came out. He made a few sounds though." John stepped back and turned on the bedside lamp as the room was still a bit dim.

"Good...great. Something is better than nothing." Bray commented. "I'll be right back." He moved to wake Erick. The large man came back with him to the room. He walked over looking tilting his head. He gave a hint of a tiny smile with a nod. "Lighter...can see him now."

"Good." John smiled as he pulled on clean clothing. "Still need to try to think of an excuse for him though. Codes said Ran has media this morning."

"Well, that will definitely be a no go." Bray commented. Randy made a sound slightly like a grunt and huff. Bray turned his head to look. "Don't try arguing with me Randy...I may be good but I ain't no miracle worker." Randy replied with a muffled growl and twitch of his lip.

John had to laugh. "Even out of it he's still the grumpy Mr. Slimy."

Bray looked over at John. "Mr. Slimy?" He looked at Erick. "Go drain about a fourth of the water from the tub and add fresh hot water, make sure it's comfortable." Erick nodded and left.

"Inside joke." John laughed. He finished dressing for the day.

"Ah...if you say so." Bray commented. "What's your agenda today?"

"I told them I was sick yesterday and took off a few days. I didn't know this would pan out." John answered.

"Well, we still don't fully know." Bray replied honestly. Getting another indignant grunt like huff from Randy. "Well, at least he is hearing us."

Cody came to the door knocking lightly. "Come in." John called out. He was thankful Randy was responding in some way.

Cody popped in. "Hey, how's it going?"

"We are getting some response from him. A lot of noise more than anything." Bray commented.

"It's noise that makes sense though?" Cody sounded hopeful.

"I guess you can say that." Bray told him.

"He's being grumpy." John tried to laugh. "But I'm glad to hear it."

"I'm sure you are." Cody replied with a smile. He walked in more looking at Randy. "Okay time for you to stop scaring poor Johnny over there and get your but up." Randy gave a grunt with a curl of his lip. Cody didn't mean to but gave a faint laugh. "Maybe having him like this has advantages...Just kidding."

John had to laugh despite his stress on Randy's face. "Come on, Daddy. We let you sleep long enough. I...need you."

Finn popped his head in looking. "Ooo looks like a full house in 'ere."

John smiled at the Irishman. "Hey, Finn. Sleep okay?"

"Aye...for thee most part." He moved and looked around Cody at the bed. "I was worried about Randy."

"That's sweet." Cody smiled. " He seems to hear us but be unable to respond other than grunts. "

Finn blushed faintly looking up at Cody. "They say sick people sometimes react well to...animal therapy."

Bray couldn't help but give a quick laugh. "Sorry, still getting used to your dynamic. Also, remember this isn't a normal illness."

Finn looked over with a slight tilt of his head at Bray. "True...but remember twas also me that got rid of that thin."

"He does calm me down." John admitted as he looked at the bed. "I don't know how but he does. It couldn't hurt."

Cody nodded. "If you wish, Puppy." Finn nodded moving around the bed to climb into the side John had been on. He moved and shifts closer to Randy's side moving the larger man's arm over him. He just laid close closing his eyes. As he did he could hear the low huff coming from the necklace again.

"I'll go check on Erick. If Finn doesn't get an improvement then we will go back to the treatments." Bray commented stepping out. John nodded. He finished getting ready for the day, casting glances at Randy. Cody sat on the bed and just tried to relax. It was a few moments before Randy's hand that was over Finn moved faintly. Along with it was a louder almost pained groan.

Cody could hardly believe his eyes. "I think it's working, Puppy. Stay right there." John turned to look as well. Finn nodded almost nuzzling Randy moving an arm over his waist.

Randy mumbled faintly with a grumble but it was barely audible. Finn gave a faint laugh. "Ya can deal with it for a while. I promise I won't again less ye want and My Sir says it okay."

"What is it?" Cody asked at Randy's grumbling.

John laughed. "My Daddy's not the cuddling type. I even used to sicken him with my corny ways for the first year or so."

"Aye...he wonder if I always this clingy." Finn chuckled.

"Yeah….yeah." Randy barely forced out.

John was thrilled he heard Randy almost whispering. "Suck it up, Daddy. He's helping you."

"Fe-feel li-like hell." Randy croaked out.

"Well just relax and let me do me work." Finn lightly joked. Randy slowly moved his hand over Finn to pet his head.

"You're a miracle worker, Finn." John exclaimed as he watched.

"Awe...me nay do notin special." Finn committed slowly moving.

Randy's eyes began to move trying to open them. He gave a frustrated sound as they stayed shut. "Eyes feel like lead weights on them."

"Probably tired, Daddy. We're all here for you though." John tried to say.

Cody nodded. "Yep...we all want to see you get better, Ran."

"Feel….starved." Randy replied. Finn smiled as he moved over to Cody's side resting on his knees next to him.

"What sounds good? Maybe a nice chicken soup?" John offered, not wanting Randy to get ill.

"Yeah...sure. Whatever." Randy replied.

Finn looked over. Can ya even sit up to eat?"

"Don't know." Randy admitted as he tried to shift his body as Bray popped his head in.

"Wow...you do have a special boy there Cody." Bray commented. Finn almost buried his head against Cody blushing.

"That I do...I'm learning more about him all the time." Cody agreed.

"I'm going to order him some food. Guess we all need breakfast." John said as it was around 9 am. "What do you all want?"

"Breakfast...and I'm getting soup?" Randy commented.

"Well could eat porridge...that easy too." Finn commented.

"I think I prefer the soup." Randy grumbled.

"I'll take whatever the house specialty is." Cody told John. "Finn will have a western omelet with a fruit cup."

"Bray?" John asked, looking at his friend. "What about you and the boys?"

"Waffles, scrambled eggs and sausage will work for all three of us." Bray replied. He looked at Randy. "Well, Finn actually stirred you...but not moving too well hmm?"

"No." Randy said gruffly.

"Well, then I guess we may be needed to finish getting that junk out of you. Can you get up at all?" Bray asked.

"No." Randy pursed his lips some.

"Well guess you're getting a lift then." Bray left the room calling Erick.

"Who do I have a feeling I am NOT going to like this." Randy commented. Cody chuckled as he moved Finn out of the way. John walked to place an order. Since Randy was grumpy about the soup he ordered him a simple meal of scrambled eggs and a fresh fruit bowl with Greek yogurt. He figured it would not be too greasy or spicy.

"Glad you can see humor in this." Randy commented as Bray walked in with Erick.

"Erick's going to pick you up and carry you to the bathroom. We are going to have you try to lay in a bath till the food gets here." Bray told him

"Oh yeah...I'm really not going to like this." Randy commented. He gave a shaky breath when he felt hands moving under him. Erick scooped Randy up moving him from the room. John finished with the order and sat down to wait for the food. He contacted the company and told them Randy had caught his sickness and needed the day off at the least.

Randy tried not to scream the moment he hit the water. Once he was seated he couldn't hold it back anymore. "Feel like it's burning!" He exclaimed. Bray knew the water was not that hot.

"Sorry, this the only option we know of." Bray told him. Randy panted heavy through his nose.

John heard the scream and ran to the bathroom. He almost knocked Cody over as he ran by him. "What's wrong?" He exclaimed, pushing his way into the bathroom.

"Hurts...so bad Baby." Randy spoke out feeling in near tears. He could now move his legs as his body wanted to escape the pain he was feeling.

"Please...you're hurting him." John told Bray. "I've never heard him sound like that." His own voice broke.

"No...He says...It's the only way fo-for me to get better...ju-just hurts Baby." Randy told him. He tried to force his eyes open again. He cringed yelling as he slammed them shut again. "Fuck."

"What is it?" John leaned over the tub. "The pain?"

"Eyes hurt when I opened then. Too bright...searing." Randy replied.

Bray got up moving to the switch shutting the overhead off just leaving light from the vanity and the other room. "Okay, Randy...try again...slowly. Look up at the ceiling."

Randy took a shaky breath before he tried again. "Hurts...a little. Um...no...he went to move his hand from the water. Lifting it up in front of him. "NO!"

"W-What, Daddy?" John jumped at the sound. He tried to see Randy's eyes.

"I...I can't see Baby…" Randy tried to move his hand closer actually touching his face with it then lowered it to the water. "Fuck." Bray and Erick exchanged looked as they tried to think.

John leaned to look. "When I was in Randy's head the demon had blinded Randy to torment him...how is this possible? It wasn't real."

Randy's eyes were not white but were unfocused. "I don't know John. They say it can happen. It could have also happened from the seizures yesterday." Bray commented.

"You mean I may stay like this?!" Randy snapped. "I can't stay blind!"

"Of course he won't...he'll get better." John tried to say with confidence. "He couldn't talk just awhile ago."

"Just close your eyes and rest back Randy...I want to see it putting a wet cloth over your eyes may help." Bray told him.

"Yeah...sure...anything." Randy replied as he tried to shift down into the water resting his head on the back closing his eyes. John looked on, worried with a knot forming in his stomach. He knew it would destroy his husband if he were blind.

Bray moved taking a washcloth and folded it before dipping it in the water. He wrung some of it out before resting it over Randy's eyes. Randy cringed with a hiss and prayed the pain meant it would work. If it didn't...well he didn't want to think about that part. As they waited there was a knock on the suite door. Cody looked towards the bathroom before he got up to the door himself. It was room service with the cart loaded with their order. Cody signed off on the bill before he rolled the cart inside. Finn moved to the bathroom looking inside. "How he doin?"

"He...can't see." John said. He almost hated saying the words out loud.

"Oh dear." Finn almost whispered. "Um...so ya know thee food is here...I'll just have Cody keep it in thee warmer for now." He turned to leave the room to inform Cody of the news.

Cody looked shocked when Finn told him. "Fuck." He whispered. " I hope it's not permanent. "

"Aye...I feel for 'im." Finn replied.

Bray went to remove the towel. He looked at Erick. "If you please."

The large man nodded walking over. He moved his head looking Randy over. "Looks clear."

"Good." Bray replied then focused on Randy. "Okay...slowly try to open them again." Randy tried not to get his hopes up as he went to open them again. He squinted them trying to focus. His hands balled into fists which Bray quickly grabbed the one closest to him. "None of that now."

Randy huffed. "There may be a slight change. Can't really tell. Like looking through a dark."

"I think sadly we done all we can." Bray told him. "I think after we eat we need to call Doc...I'm sure he will tell you that you need to go to a hospital to get checked."

"How the hell am I going to eat if I can't see?" Randy tried not to snap.

John tried to be strong. "I'll help you, Daddy. You know I don't mind."

"I know Baby." Randy tried not to sound defeated. "Okay...so can I get out of this now since I was deemed clean?"

"Oh yeah sure." Bray replied moving. "If you stand we can help guide you out." Randy moved to stand feeling shaky.

John reached to wrap an arm around Randy and lift him from the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist and guided him back to the living area where Cody and Finn waited. Randy tried not to trip over his own feet as he walked. When he neared the door he had to close his eyes as the lights of the room were hurting his head. "Thanks, Babe." He almost whispered. He could tell it was John because of his shorter height.

"Of course. I'm so thankful to have you." John whispered back. He eased Randy down to the couch to sit. " I'll help you dress after we eat. "

"Okay, Babe." Randy wondered how John could feel thankful. "Can you go to our bag and grab the blindfold. It's hard to remember to keep my eyes shut." Finn lowered his head shaking it. That told him whatever Bray tried didn't work.

"Sure thing." John moved to the bag and looked through it. He found the blindfold and walked back to Randy, putting it over his eyes. " There you go. " He moved to where the food was kept and sorted Randy's eggs and fruit out. "You guys can all eat."

Cody nodded. " Want to grab our food, Puppy? " Finn nodded and moved to grab their two trays. He moved them to the table.

Bray moved for the cart. "Okay...I got us Lumberjack meals...come get them." Erick and Luke looked but then moved over themselves.

"I could tell you didn't want soup, Daddy. So I ordered you scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, and a ham slice."

"That sounds a lot better." Randy admitted. John slowly fed Randy bites of his breakfast. Cody tried not to feel sad as he watched Randy. His buddy was too young to be blind.

Randy motioned John to stop at one point. "Make sure you eat some yourself Babe." Finn looked over at Cody then moved to lightly rest a hand on his free arm. The same worry could be seen in the smaller man's eyes.

"I will...but you were near starving." John reminded him. He gave Randy a sip of juice. Cody looked at Finn tried to smile.

Randy took a sip of the juice. "True...I was, I just don't want all your focus."

"Well, I want to give it. You're too skinny now." John joked. He fed Randy a piece of ham.

"Too skinny?" Randy asked. Not only was he blind he looked feeble as well? John was being too nice. He tried not to sign when food dropped at times as it was hard to judge exactly where to fork was.

"I'm joking, Daddy. You look fine. A little sick but so did I after the cleansing." John tried to assure him. He picked up pieces of food as they fell.

"Okay Baby." Randy replied though he didn't sound sure.

"Most of that will fade with rest." Bray called over.

"See...you just need rest. I called work and told them we both have a stomach virus and need the day off." John finished feeding Randy and threw out the trash.

"Bray suggest we contact Doc...what do we tell him?" Randy asked.

"Maybe about the seizures just not the cause?" Cody spoke up. John grabbed his food and sat to eat.

Randy sighed lowering his head. He tells them that his career was over even if his sight did come back. "Yeah, I could."

"Unless you want to wait and see if it comes back on its own today?" John saw the defeat on Randy's face even with the blindfold. "Maybe it's a supernatural thing that has to wear off."

"Yeah...I doubt a day will make a difference...right?" Randy asked.

Cody and John both looked lost. "No clue, Daddy." John admitted. "This is new to all of us."

"If it is from the seizures it may be best to get checked, but a day wait will give your body time to recover and see if it improves." Bray told him.

"Guess I can wait...if I have any more...then we can call." Randy replied.

John was eating so he could not speak. Cody stood and walked over to his blinded best friend. "Hey, Buddy. John is eating. Want me to give you a hand to your room to rest up?"

"Yeah sure." Randy told Cody as he extended a hand.

John watched as Cody led Randy out of the room and to the bedroom. Cody eased Randy down to lay in the large bed and then sat on the side of it. "I know...not exactly the use you bought that blindfold for." Cody said softly.

"No...It's not." Randy sighed. "What am I going to do Codes?"

"I don't know, Ran. This sucks so bad." Cody sighed. "But at least you made it out alive. You'll be around to spend more time with Johnny and be in Destiny's life."

"And do what? How can I be a good husband or father?" Randy asked. "How can I even think about trying to be a good Dom for John?" He turned his head from Cody. "I can't be anything he wants."

"He wants you, Ran. He loves you." Cody told him. "You know that. You are each other's rocks. And you'll always have Finn and me."

Randy sighed. "Yeah may really need you two. You know John doesn't want a plain marriage...and even that I don't know how much I can provide. He loves me...I love him...but how can I provide anything?"

"Ran, even if you can't see you have a healthy body. How many have you seen on TV who are blind and married with children?" Cody tried to remind him. "And it may not even be a permanent thing."

"Many were that way from childhood. How will I learn that stuff now?" Randy asked.

"Worry about it if and when it is known to be permanent." Cody replied, "Do you think so little of Johnny you doubt he would want you as a husband if you can't see?"

"I know he wouldn't leave me...doesn't mean I don't think I would be a burden." Randy commented. "Do me a favor? Research what I need to do to get the adoption papers for John."

"Of course...I know John really wants it." Cody assured him.

"Yeah I know...wish it was already done. But I can't exactly do it right now." Randy replied.

"I'll look into it for you, Ran. Anything else you two need just let me know." Cody reached to pat Randy on the shoulder. "I won't hug you. I know how you are about that stuff. Finn made you sick." He tried to laugh.

Randy oddly gave a light laugh. "If I didn't start to move I thought he was going to latch on like a constrictor."

"As a puppy type, he loves to cuddle. You should see him at night when I allow him in my bed." Cody chuckled. "I've decided to collar him officially after two years. I'll never find a more loyal boy."

"I'm glad. I know you had reservations after Evie." Randy told him.

"Me too...he's got such a good heart." The love could be heard in Cody's tone. "A sweetheart who loves to play hard."

"Well glad for you." Randy told him. "I just hope I can do right by John."

"You worry too much, Daddy." John said softly as he stood by the door. He walked into the room.

Randy sighed. "How can I not worry Babe?"

"I am fine. Yes, I want a Dom...but my first concern is for you. You need to stop stressing. It's not good for you." John's tone sounded soft and full of concern.

"I'm worried about you and Des." Randy admitted.

"Des will be fine." John looked to be shaking slightly as he sat on the bed.

"Here, Johnny...come here." Cody told him. He guided the older man's head to his lap and began to run his manicured fingers across John's scalp. "Try to relax. You're shaking like a leaf."

Randy just was quiet, unable to think of the words. He felt horrible, useless, damaged, a waste. It should be him comforting John, not being the cause of his stress. John began to calm as Cody petted him. "Much better...your Daddy will be okay. We'll take good care of him." Cody said in a soothing tone. Randy fought not to blow up as he listened. He hated the thought of needed to be taken care of. It was one thing choosing to have people do things for you, it was different needing them to do it.

Cody glanced Randy's way, seeing how tense he looked. "Um...maybe you should get up, Johnny. It's not my place now that Ran's back." John looked a little surprised but moved from Cody's lap to sit up. "Catch you guys later." Cody said as he excused himself, leaving John confused.

"Lay by me Baby?" Randy asked.

"Um...yeah. That was odd." John mumbled as he moved to rest his head on Randy's chest. Randy moved a hand to feel for the top of John's head to lightly begin to pet him. "He didn't mean anything by it, Daddy." John spoke at last. " He loves Finn...he was just trying to make me feel better. "

"I know he didn't Baby...I'm not mad at him or you." Randy spoke softly.

"I think you scared him. He ran off like he was on fire." John said.

"I didn't mean to Babe...just feel useless. I'm the one making you stress...I should be the one comforting you not causing it." Randy sighed.

"It's not your fault...You aren't the cause. The demon was. And Codes was just comforting me because he has been in your absence." John tried to explain.

"I'm glad he was and is there for you Babe." Randy told John. "When you can please assure him he didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm just glad to have you...it was odd being with you but you weren't yourself." John said. " I know you've been there with my clone. "

"Yeah, I have." Randy moved his arm from John's head feeling to move it under John's arm to give a one-armed hug.

"No matter what we're free...no demon, no owners, no one but us now." John whispered.

"Yeah Babe...well...Us and Destiny." Randy tried to smile giving a faint yawn. "Sorry."

"It's okay...I wouldn't mind a little Johnny either." John whispered. " I know that was a fake life but he was so perfect. A part of me. "

"Yeah...maybe Baby." Randy whispered not sound so sure. "I would ask if you're sure it wouldn't be too much...but I know you too well."

"You...don't want a Johnny?" John asked. "Wasn't that your version of the perfect life?"

"It was, but I could see then too." Randy sounded slightly bitter.

John grew quiet. Did Randy blame him for pulling him from his paradise? "Okay." He said softly, closing his eyes. Randy rolled on his side facing John his hand slipped from under John in the process. Before John could move Randy move his other arm to drape over John's chest.

John was almost glad Randy couldn't see he had tears on his face. It seemed they would never be happy. "Get some rest, Daddy." He said thickly.

"You staying...or joining the others?" Randy asked.

"I think I'll go. I'll check on you later." John wiped his eyes.

"Okay, Babe...give me a kiss." Randy told him. John bent to kiss Randy softly. Randy hooked a hand behind John's head to return the kiss. "Love you." He whispered when the broke kiss.

"Love you too." John whispered. His heart ached as he pulled away and left the room. Would Randy be blind forever? Would he feel like a burden and lose himself in depression? He already stated he didn't want a son now or didn't think he could. John walked into the bathroom. He didn't feel like being around the others yet. Finn was sitting by Cody on the floor when he saw John come from the room and move to the other side. His eyes followed him but stayed where he was.

"What is it, Puppy?" Cody asked, seeing Finn look.

"John came out...he looked sad." Finn told Cody looking up at him.

Bray looked over then at Cody. "I really should get ready to head out. I don't want to bother them though. Keep us informed?"

"Sure. You guys go on." Cody nodded. He looked at Finn. "I'm sure he is sad, Puppy. He's probably worried sick about Ran." Bray nodded and gathered his things before he left with his guys.

"I know sometime alone is needed...but worried." Finn replied.


	49. Chapter 49

"You may go check if you wish." Cody told him. " He's going to be stressed at times, Puppy. "

John sat on the bathroom floor. His heart was heavy with so many things. The mental torment of the past year was hard enough to deal with and now his young husband may be blind. The life they planned of working together in the WWE and raising a family may be all but over. Randy would be finished with wrestling if he didn't recover soon and John wanted to do the right thing and retire to take care of him. They had Destiny but Randy sounded bitter at the thought of John having a child of his own blood. John never knew how badly he ached for a son until he saw Johnny in their perfect paradise. Those big blue eyes just won his heart. John felt tears want to wet his vision as he sat in the quiet. Randy would never be a Dom blinded either. It was something John needed and ached for. He hated all the feelings of sorrow and anger he felt at the hand they had been dealt. What had they done to deserve years of rape, pain, and abuse?

Finn got up moving for the bathroom door. He had reservations knocking but finally moved his hand to knock lightly. John hurried to his feet and wiped his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"Johnny?" Finn spoke through the door. "Just wished to check on ya Fella."

John opened the door. His eyes were haunted and bloodshot. "Thanks...I'll be okay." He tried to smile.

"Aye...I'm sure ye will be." Finn offered a light smile and opened his arms. "Still don't mean ye can't have people to lean on." John hesitated but then moved to hug Finn. His body trembled slightly in the smaller man's hold.

"That it." Finn rubbed John's back. "Come and sit wit us while ya daddy rests. Bray and his boys left. Just I and Sir here."

"Okay." John said softly as he let Finn lead him out of the bathroom.

Finn led John over to where Cody was. He gave John a gentle squeeze before he went to sit back on the floor by Cody. Cody looked up at John. "I'm sorry if I caused a problem back there."

John stood awkwardly in front of Cody. "Randy asked me to apologize. He said he's grateful you're around for us. He's going through a lot...feeling bitter and insecure." His head lowered slightly.

"He does realize I am only here as support as is Finn? You both are like family to me...nothing romantic at all." Cody commented as he reached to pet Finn's head.

"Yes...he knows. It's just a lot right now. He wanted to be a Dom for me...a good dad to Destiny...maybe more if we have another child...and now he fears he'll just be a burden." John said quietly. "You know all the shit we've been through...this is just like a breaking point."

"Another child?" Cody asked. "I can understand, I'm sure you can too if you relax and put yourself in his position."

John felt defeated. He could tell by the looks on Finn's and Cody's faces they were against the idea. They just did not understand. They had been through so much pain and very little happiness. The perfect life in Randy's head had awakened a desire in the older man. He had seen his own son...hugged him...heard his voice. Now it was like he would never be. "Of course I understand. I have to." John said numbly as he moved to sit in a chair.

"Well, how long are you picturing till you have your son?" Cody asked.

"I really don't want to talk about this." John said as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "At this point I doubt I'll ever see him."

"Never say never...if it's a few years John who knows how much Randy will learn and adjust by then." Cody told him. Finn looked up at Cody then moved over to John's chair leaning against his leg.

"Can't you see what this is, Cody?" John tried not to snap. "Randy's young and healthy...now, after all, he went through he'll lose his job...his dream...not be able to watch his daughter grow...not be able to do all the things that make him happy and proud." John reached to touch Finn's head. "Things will never be the same for him again."

"Well, of course, it won't be the same." Cody told John trying to stay calm. "Doesn't mean he and to a point you can't learn to still have a good life with the hand you both got dealt."

"What did we do to deserve it? To deserve being driven to near madness by a demon...tortured and drugged until we hardly knew our name...possessed and manipulated until we don't even know where we're at...and now this?" John's voice was near breaking as he stood with clenched fists. Everything flashed through his mind...the cage...the violations...the humiliation. "I've been used, raped, and treated like shit since high school. I don't believe in karma anymore." John ran a fist into the nearest wall, not even feeling the pain as it shook slightly and his knuckles sent blinding shots of warning pain to his mind.

Finn jumped moving almost scurrying back over by Cody. "Who knows anything about why we get the hands we are." Cody stood up walking slowly over towards him. "But hurting yourself will prevent you from helping your Daddy. Now let me see."

John was shaking violently. "You just don't get it. Know how many days I spent locked in that cage praying to die? Being removed to be used as a toy and shoved back in? Know how many times I tried to be strong when there was no hope? I can't...I can't." He rambled off as he shook, his hands to his sides.

"You're right...I will never know your situation." Cody told him. Finn looked over with worry almost fear filled eyes. "I am here for you...both of you. Now let me see your hand." Cody told him firmly. John finally raised his arm to give Cody his hand. He still didn't feel any pain although he had hit the wall full force. Cody very slowly tried to loosen his fingers. "Surprised I don't think you broke anything." He looked at Finn. "Go get us ice." Finn nodded and got up leaving the suite flipping the safety bar.

"I'm fine...doesn't even hurt."John said in a numb tone.

"I am telling you to ice it when Finn get's back." Cody told him. "Now go sit down." John relaxed slightly at Cody's commanding tone. He walked on shaky legs to sit down as he was told. "That's good." Cody told him moving to stand behind John's seat rubbing his shoulder.

Finn came back in a few minutes with a bag of ice. "I forgot thee bucket."

"It's fine I think it's over there." Cody motioned.

"S-Sorry, Finn." John said almost timidly. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Tis fine." Finn replied. "It expected...but caught me off guard." He filled the bucket then went for a towel putting some of the ice in it bringing it over to John. John laid the ice packet on his scraped and red knuckles. His eyes closed as he just felt drained and tired. Cody motioned to Finn to sit down by John's leg as he kept a hand on John's shoulder. Neither man said a word and just let their actions show they were there to support him.

John's body relaxed more and more until he fell asleep. The deep sound of his breathing could be heard. "Poor, Guy. Help me lay him down on the couch, Puppy." Cody told Finn as he moved around to check John's knuckles.

Finn nodded standing up. "Ye want me to get thee legs and ya get thee top half?"

"That works." Cody agreed. The men struggled a bit and got John on the couch. The older man still slept like the dead. Cody looked sad as he took in his tear-stained face. "I've never seen Johnny this bad."

"Me know some he feelin...the other I can imagine though I wish no one had to." Finn told him.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked, looking confused.

"Just me first owner." Finn replied. "I know I didn't speak much of 'im. I understand thee abuse though."

"You had an abusive Dom?" Cody looked taken back.

Finn slowly nodded. "I am surprised it didn't turn me off of thee life...but I like it so much." Finn commented lowering his head. "Almost two years when I first started college."

"Damn...I'm sorry. It didn't seem to turn John off it either. He calmed down when I grew strict with him." Cody whispered.

"Some of us just are." Finn told him softly. Faint sounds could be heard from the other room. Finn looked over at the door. "Should we check?"

"Yeah." Cody moved toward the sound in the master bedroom. He was content John was resting well. Finn followed after Cody. Randy was slightly fitfully on the bed. Pained sounds left him at times. Sweat seemed to dot his skin. Cody leaned over the bed once he reached it. "You okay, Bud?" He asked. He could not see Randy's eyes with the blindfold.

Randy stilled his movement and panted slightly. "Feel hot...my eyes itch."

Cody removed the blindfold to study Randy's eyes. "John fell asleep out there."

"Good...he needs it." Randy told him. He felt the blindfold moved and on instinct shut his eyes. "Sorry if I came across cross with you Codes. You can turn on the other bedside lamp to look."

Cody moved to turn on the lamp. "Sadly, he had a bit of a meltdown and punched the wall. I got stern with him and made him ice his knuckle."

"My poor Baby...I don't mean to be so rough with him." Randy sighed.

"He just worried about ya." Finn softly spoke up.

"Yeah, I know." Randy sighed. He slowly tried to open his eyes cringing needing to turn it from the light. The edges looked reddened.

Cody looked worried. "Ran, you really need to go to the hospital. Your eyes look red on the edges. What if they can help you and waiting is causing more damage?"

Randy sighed. "Okay...fine. Just now what to tell them about what happened and how I look."

"We'll think of something good. What if they can save your vision?" Cody moved to look for clothing for Randy.

"True...we thought it was from that thing...or sadly Bray said I had a couple seizures last night so I figured waiting wouldn't matter. If you see damage it may be better. How am I going to go out? I can't exactly wear an actual blindfold." Randy asked.

"Why not...not like it leather." Finn commented. "If anyone even commented say it a sleep mask."

"Yeah maybe." Randy commented.

Cody looked at Randy as he put socks on his feet. "We need to wake John. I think he was more upset than tired. He kept going on and on about a son for some reason."

"Did he tell you about him somehow entering my….um dreams when that thing had control of me?" Randy asked. "Do me a favor try to warn me what you are doing. Felt odd you just moving my feet. I almost jerked and could have kicked you."

"Yeah...something about a perfect life in your head. Sorry...I'll be more careful." Cody said. "Going for the other foot now."

"Thanks." Randy lifted his foot slightly to help Cody. "Yeah...I didn't even realize it was a dream...I thought that was my life. I'm still trying to grasp how much time I thought passed. John told me Destiny is only a baby still...she was about ten in the dream. We had a little boy...he was about five. He was John's kid...of course he was as much mine even if not biologically."

"So John spent time with him and now he's attached?" Cody tried to reason as he slipped on the sock. "I didn't know he cared so much about having kids. He was crying."

"I guess so...I don't know how often he was there. When it wasn't him I guess I was seeing a version of him." Randy told him. "He was named after John as well." Randy sighed shaking his head. "I didn't know he was so taken by the idea. I told him I didn't know if I could. I don't even know if I can raise our daughter let alone a second."

"Well look at it this way. Ya say he be five and ye wee one be ten, so there be five years uncounted. Who knows how ye be in five years." Finn spoke up. He looked at Cody hoping he wasn't out of line.

"True...We don't know how I will be by then." Randy admitted.

Cody gave a nod. "Exactly. We'll have to see in time. If you decide you aren't comfortable then I'm sure John will deal."

"Day by day I guess." Randy replied. "Finn, would you mind waking John?"

"Nay...let ya get ready." Finn replied leaving the room to go try to wake John without being too shocking. John was curled on the couch breathing heavy. Finn moved over and lightly shook John's shoulder. "Johnny….Johnny?" Finn called lightly.

John groaned as he woke, feeling his knuckle throbbing. "Hmmm?"

"Sorry to wake ya Johnny...but me Sir wishes Randy go to thee hospital now. He said the area around his eyes look red." Finn tried to explain.

John sat up quickly. "Shit...okay. Thanks for waking me." He ignored the pain as he stood and walked to the bedroom.

Randy's head moved slightly with his brows knitting. "Baby?"

"Yeah...Codes said you need to go to the hospital." John answered. He walked to look for his own socks as Cody was putting shoes on Randy's feet.

"Yeah...he said it looked red around my eyes...sorry to wake you, Babe." Randy admitted.

"It's fine. Didn't know I fell asleep." John winced as he put on his shoes. " We just need to get you help. "

"I think you need to get checked too." Randy told John.

"I'm fine. I was an idiot." John sighed. "Just a little scrape."

"Your emotions just got the better of you...guess that happens when you have a big heart." Randy told him.

John's cheeks flushed. "Thanks." They finished dressing. Between them they all managed to get Randy loaded into the rental car and drove to the nearest hospital. John sat in the back with Randy while Cody drove.

Randy actually leaned against John. "So much I need to get used to." He whispered. "Please tell me the lobby was mostly empty."

"Yeah...I didn't see anyone." John whispered as he tried to assure him.

"If anyone knows wrestling they might think we were kidnapping you." Cody tried to joke.

"Thanks, guys. Damn this makes me feel dizzy." Randy admitted.

John pulled Randy closer. "Just rest your head. We could lie and say it's a new storyline. We kidnapped the Viper for Bray." John tried to joke.

Randy gave a weak chuckle as he tried to get comfortable. "Sorry Babe...just try closing your eyes for a few moments and see how it feels."

"I can imagine. It's not far to the hospital." John tried to calm him .

"Okay. Still not sure what we can tell them." Randy commented.

"Well, it looks a lot ye color and tone is back." Finn commented.

"Well, that's one blessing. Would have been really hard to explain how I was wrestling last night but today look like I hadn't eaten in a month." Randy replied.

They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. "I'll get Daddy inside." John told the other men. "Guess we'll say he had a seizure and can't see." Cody said, taking off his seat belt.

"Yeah...I wasn't feeling good after the match and didn't report it because I was worried about getting pulled. I then got worse once back at the hotel." Randy told them before John got out and moved to get Randy's door. John got out and let Randy lean on him as they walked into the hospital. Sadly, the hospital did seem to be crowded.

Randy tried not to cringe as he felt like he could hear almost every little thing. "It's okay." John said softly as he guided Randy to sit down. Cody walked over to the receptionist. "My buddy can't see. He had a seizure earlier." He told her, pointing in Randy's direction. "He's with his husband."

The receptionist put some papers in a clipboard and handed them to Cody. "Have his husband fill these out and we will begin to process him." She tried not to have a sneer when she said his husband.

Cody nodded and carried the clipboard to John with Finn behind him. "Here, Johnny. Fill these out." Cody took a seat, leaving one open for Finn. John went to work right away trying to fill in the information. Randy shifted so that John could have both hands free. He shook his head slightly when he heard a loud click sound.

"Easy there." Finn lightly told him. "Needn't be rattling anything else in there." He was being cautious as well as slightly joking.

"Yeah, I know. Just heard a loud sound that through me off." Randy explained.

"Loud sound? Had nothing out of the norm." Finn sounded confused.

"Great my ears are screwed too then." Randy groaned.

"Yeah...didn't hear anything either." John said as he worked.

"Receptionist was a homophobe. But what do you expect down south?" Cody whispered.

"Hope the medical staff has better manners." Randy replied. "Also hopes that doesn't mean she will delay my paperwork."

"She better not." John growled as he worked. He finished awhile later and walked to hand the woman back the clipboard.

She looked up as she took the board. "Thank you Sir….please have a seat and someone will be with you shortly." John nodded and walked to sit by Randy again. Time passed as the four men waited. It felt like a long time with Randy wincing as sounds no one else seemed to pick up on. Finally, a nurse came out calling Randy's name as she looked down at her board.

John stood up. "I'm his husband. I'll help him back. He's unable to see." He thought it was obvious with the blindfold.

The nurse looked over and nodded she was a younger woman maybe in her mid-20's and gave a soft smile. "Of course." Randy moved to offer John his arm to take. John told Cody and Finn he'd keep them informed and he led Randy to the back with the nurse. Finn wanted to rest against Cody but stopped himself as he reminded himself they were in public.

Randy walked with John and was lead into a room off from the main ER beds. Randy could be felt shaking slightly. "You okay?" John whispered. He could feel Randy.

"Just scared Babe." Randy oddly admitted. "First my eyes...not my ears are playing games...what's next?" He moved his head like one would when they look but he was more hearing. "Did they put us in one of the triage rooms?"

"Yeah." John agreed. He took Randy's hand and squeezed it.

It was about ten minutes before a doctor came in. "How are you today Mr. Orton." He seemed to stall slightly as he read the name and lifted his head looking.

"Well I could be better or I wouldn't be here." Randy replied drily.

"He had a seizure and is unable to see. There's red around his eyes." John explained.

"Were you exposed to any foreign chemicals?" The doctor tried to address Randy.

"Not that I remember." Randy told him. "I worked last night and wasn't feeling great when I was done. I got back to my room and I had the first a couple hours after I did."

"First? How many were there?" The Doctor asked.

"I was informed about two." Randy replied.

"Okay, you do realize I need to take off the eye covering to examine you." The Doctor told him.

"Yeah of course...they were just very light sensitive." Randy told him.

"Okay I will turn down the main light, but I will need to use a light to check them." The doctor moved to adjust the light as Randy moved to remove the blindfold.

"Here Babe hold this." Randy told John. John took the blindfold and watched the doctor. He was praying inside something could be done.

The doctor came back over. "Okay, you can keep them closed a moment try not to move."

"Okay." Randy replied as the doctor removed a penlight pushing it on he began to look over the outside of Randy's eyes.

"Looks almost like a chemical burn. You don't remember any odd exposures?" The doctor asked again.

"None." Randy assured him.

"Now does that light through your lids bother you?" The doctor wondered.

"Maybe slightly bothersome, but not painful." Randy replied as the doctor shut the light.

"Okay slowly open them." Randy did as instructed. "Okay, I need to look again, try not to move or close them." He turned the light on again and Randy gritted his teeth as the doctor move the light to try to look and the same time checks for pupil reaction. "How was that?"

"Burned like hell." Randy told him. "Gave me a headache."

"Well, I am going to have to send you for a CT scan and call for an ophthalmologist to come take a look at you." The doctor explained. "You can recover your eyes till they get here. If there is no metal in it you can keep it on for the testing."

"Okay, Doc...thanks." Randy replied before the man left.

"I'm going to put the blindfold back on okay?" John asked.

"Yeah Babe...thanks." Randy replied.

John moved to put the blindfold over Randy's eyes. "Chemical burns? What the hell?"

"Maybe that's how the scratches look to them?" Randy whispered.

"Maybe...fuck, this is crazy." John whispered back.

"Yeah...thought the water would have cleared that." Randy sighed.

It was only a few minutes before a couple orderly men came in. "Okay, we are here to take Mr. Orton for his testing." They addressed them. "You can stay here Sir...he will be in good hands." One of them told John.

John nodded. "Okay...see you soon, Ran."

"See...well maybe not." Randy tried to joke.

About ten minutes after Randy left John's phone went off. John reached to pull it out of his pocket. The caller ID showed it was Shane calling. John answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, John." Shane greeted him. "What's going on? You and Randy called in about a stomach bug a day apart...okay I get it that does happen, but I was just alerted that the two of you plus Cody and Finn are at a local hospital."

"Sorry, Shane. I was going to call soon. I'm feeling better but Ran had two seizures while we were hanging out with Finn and Cody. He can't see and his eyes are red. They just took him back for testing." John replied.

"That's not good at all." Shane replied. "So the stomach bug was a lie?"

"No, I was sick. Ran's was a lie...sorry, he was so worried if the company found out there would be issues. He thought he was okay until his vision left." John replied.

"Even if his vision was okay you know how serious that can still be. You said two..what if one got triggered in the ring?" Shane commented.

"Sorry, Shane. I wasn't going to let him get back in the ring. I was just trying to appease him. He was so upset." John felt like he was being scolded.

"Okay, John...I trust you. I know how hard it can hit a guy to hear they can no longer do what they love." Shane's tone was softer. "And think about that little girl. I hope they can at least do something about his vision."

"Me too...he's too young to go blind, Shane." John felt slightly choked up. "If he does end up blind though I'll need to cut way back on hours."

"I understand John...you more than earned it. Of course, I will hold off any announcements until we get the final word. We both know either way sadly his career is over with. If he gets his vision back maybe we can still find something for him. You know either working with the new guys or a booker or something." Shane told John.

"Okay...I'll keep you posted." John said softly. He knew it was coming but it hurt his heart to hear it. "Guess that's the end of our current storyline together. He...didn't even get a proper farewell match."

"Yeah...I am really sorry John. Sadly even if his vision comes back I doubt we can ever get him cleared if they determine he is now an epileptic." Shane did sound regretful.

"I understand...I do, Shane." John felt his hand want to shake again. "It just seems the drama never ends with us...we've...uh...been through...uh...so much." His mind couldn't form the right words.

"Well take care of yourself and your hubby. I can clear you for the next week." Shane told him.

"Thanks. I'll keep you informed." John tried not to sigh. "Goodbye."

"Okay John, take care, bye." Shane told John before he hung up. John ended the call and looked down at his phone. There was a happy picture of himself and Randy in the ring together as a wallpaper that tore at his heart. Randy loved wrestling. It was all that he knew. Then he remembered in Randy's perfect world he was a stay at home dad who worked part-time helping at the Center. Maybe there was hope for a happy life if Randy recovered his vision.

It was maybe still another twenty minutes before Randy was rolled back into the room. John turned to look when Randy was brought in. "Still here Babe?" Randy asked.

"Yeah...how'd it go?" John asked after a moment.

"They didn't say anything besides the specialist will look at it before they come see me." Randy replied. "You update Codes and Finn?"

"Yeah...they had to go because they have a show later. They said they'll text me later." John answered. "And Shane called...chewed me out for not telling him about you."

"Shit...cats out of the bag hmm?" Randy commented.

"Yeah...sadly he said it seems you won't be able to wrestle anymore, Ran. I'm so sorry." John said finally. "They said if your vision returns maybe they can find you something helping the new guys."

Randy gave a faint sigh. "Well, I did picture that...just not this soon." Randy replied. "I pictured me retiring on my terms."

"I know it royally sucks. All those years and no proper send-off." John agreed. "For what its worth I really did enjoy our storylines together."

"Same here Babe...even the feuds." Randy chuckled. "Even if we disliked each other then...we had good chemistry."

"Good times...I may cut my own hours back. I don't want to be alone on the road all the time. It was okay when we traveled together." John said.

"As long as you are doing it for you and not me." Randy told him slightly firmly. "If you're doing it to be my nursemaid don't. We can hire someone for that."

"I'm your husband. In sickness and in health." John said with more conviction.

"I know that Babe...but isn't it better we have someone trained in working with this issue?" Randy asked. "Someone that can help train me how to deal with what I will be going through?"

John sighed. "You're right. Fine, I'll still work. But I'll make time to come see you."

"Well of course Baby." Randy turned his head in the direction of John's voice giving a smile. "As I said if you want to for you I don't mind. I just didn't want you to just because of this."

"Okay." John said softly. " We'll need to tell your mom soon. She's probably worried sick we haven't called Destiny. When you...weren't yourself you were neglecting to call her and your folks were upset. "

"Yeah...I miss our Angel...to think…" Randy sighed. "No can't think like that."

"What?" John asked looking.

"Sorry just started a pity party I had to quickly leave Babe." Randy told him. "Just thought about never seeing her grow up."

"You will...we can't give up yet. And if you can't see you'll still have your Baby girl." John told him.

"Yeah...and don't give up on the other one either." Randy smiled. He knew John would not be expecting that.

Two orderlies came in. "Excuse me...we are instructed to take you both upstairs so the specialist for his case can examine him better."

"Great." Randy replied trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah okay." John was shocked by Randy's words.

One orderly went for a wheelchair. "We are going to have you get into a chair, Sir."

"Yeah okay." Randy moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He tried not the cringe as the squeaking of the wheel he heard.

The one guy moved to take his arm. "Okay stand for me and I'll guide you into it." Randy did as instructed then they were both taken to an upper floor and into a room to wait.

"You meant what you said down there?" John asked once they were waiting again. " Not to give up on another one? "

"Yeah I did...hey that was five years from now...who knows how I'll be in five years." Randy told him.

"True...never knew I even wanted kids until I saw him." John said. " I miss him. "

"Awe...well we will see what happens. Even if Nikki says no I'm sure we can find some acceptable woman that would love to be John Cena's Baby Momma." Randy laughed.

John made a face. "Just no horny fangirls." He had to chuckle.

"No need one willing to do the baster method." Randy chuckled just as a woman walked in with blond hair done up in a bun.

"Hello, Mr. Orton." The woman addressed him then looked at John. "Excuse me I wasn't informed of your name Sir."

"Mr. Cena-Orton. But you may call me John." John smiled. "I'm Randy's husband."

She nodded. "I will make sure to make note of that. I am Dr. Tully, I am really sorry about the delay with bringing your husband up but his tests took a little while to fully read."

"Why does that not sound like good news?" Randy commented.

"Well, that may depend on what I find in my own examination." She told them.

John nodded. "I know you'll take good care of him."

"Of course John." She smiled warmly. "Now Mr. Orton...or do you prefer Randy?"

"Randy is good." he replied.

"Okay, Randy I am going to be wheeling you into one of the exam rooms." She moved to unlock the chair. "Now the testing will involve light which I was told was bothering you?"

"Yes, it was." Randy told her.

"You may think it's odd, but that might be a good sign." She told them as they started to move. "You're at least processing some light, just maybe too much which is messing up your vision."

John stood and followed them. "I hope you're right. And a good sign is a blessing."

"I am going to put your head in a vise type device to make sure your head stays still." The doctor explained. "I am sorry if you have discomfort or pain from it, just remember it won't harm you."

Randy gave a shaky breath. "Okay, I'll try to stay calm." He could hear as she rolled something over towards him.

"Okay, I'm going to help ease you into position just need you to lean forward some." She explained. Once Randy's head was in place she then moved to roll another cart over. There were electrodes that were placed on parts of Randy's head. She made note of the scar to the base of Randy's neck. "How long ago was your neck injury?"

"Neck...oh...um what has it been Babe...almost three years?" Randy asked trying to remember.

"Actually, closer to two, Ran." John corrected him. " Our two year anniversary is coming up soon. "

"Oh yeah." Randy replied.

"Okay, so that has no correlation to this situation." She commented.

"I doubt it." Randy replied.

"Okay well let me start the testing." Dr. Telly told him. The testing took a while before she could finally have Randy relax.

John watched the doctor. His mind drifted to their upcoming anniversary. Their first one had been horrible with Stephanie calling on Randy. He wanted to make this one special. "Okay Randy. I am sorry to say I can't tell you 100% that you won't regain your sight. I can tell you though there is a chance you could regain at least some of it. If you do I can't tell you how soon or how much." She started to explain. "I believe you have something called Cortical blindness. By my best guess, it was brought on by the seizures. I am not sure what caused the redness of the skin, but the eyes themselves don't seem affected. Many times with certain treatments the blindness can become an impairment. You will still be considered legally blind because your vision can change day to day...sadly even minute to minute. You will need to plan things in your life like a blind person just in case it worsens during activities."

"Honestly Doc...that's better news then I was expecting." Randy told her.

"I can give John some papers about the condition." She told them.

John felt a lump in his throat. Hearing it out loud was hard. "Thank you...I'll try to keep informed." He forced out.

"I wish I could give you gentlemen a better timeframe or a clearer answer." She told them. "Wait here and I'll get the paperwork on the condition as well as his release paperwork." She moved to leave.

"Babe...it will be fine. Hey, she said there was a chance." Randy told him.

"Yeah...sorry. Just hard hearing it." John said softly.

"Would you prefer us not know then one day I think I'm getting it back...but then not fully? Or I think I recovered but then I lose it again? At least we have some clue of what might be coming." Randy explained.

John nodded. "I know...sorry. I need to be stronger for you. I think after all we went through at times I'm mentally unstable."

"Understandable Babe." Randy told John holding out his hand. "So are we going to try to get me settled in Florida or Missouri?"

"Which would you prefer? I wonder if my place in Florida may be too large and overwhelm you. Also, Missouri is closer to Destiny and your folks." John answered.

"I know you love Florida Babe...I feel like I disrupt your life so much at times." Randy started as Dr. Tully came back in. "We can talk about it at the hotel." Randy told John.

"Here you go John. If you will read over and sign these on Randy's behalf."

John agreed and signed the papers once he checked them. He handed them back to the doctor. "What should he do about the light issue? Buy a good pair of sunglasses?"

"I will fit him for a pair." Dr. Tully told them. "Randy, did you have any other vision issues before this ?"

"No Doc."

"Okay let me take some measurements." She moved to a drawer opening it removing a tape measure. She came back over. "You will feel me touching your head." She explained before she started measuring from one side of Randy's head to the other than some smaller measurements. "I'll be right back." She moved to leave.

John was trying to pull himself together and be calm. Mentally, he was a wreck. He had been lost when Kane died but then Randy had taken over as his Dom. Well, he thought it was Randy. He was not used to not being ordered around and just having to obey. "Well, better than the blindfold." He heard himself joke.

"True." Randy replied. "Wonder if I need the white cane too."

"We should ask the doctor." John heard himself speak. He felt like he was on autopilot. His mind had not been the same since Kane broke him. He only felt at peace at Cody's feet or with Randy when the demon was in control.


	50. Chapter 50

Randy held out his hand. "Take my hand, Babe." John reached to take Randy's hand. His hand was cold. He felt confused and lost. Randy took John's hands kissing it. "Babe...breath. You can do this." Dr. Tully returned with the glasses.

"Let's try slipping this on." She spoke up moving closer, they looked almost like stylish wraparound glasses but a darker plastic than normal. "Okay slowly open your eyes." She instructed. Randy did so and didn't see the searing blinding light. He slowly nodded. "Good." Randy moved his head slightly. He felt like he was watching an overly bright and washed out TV. He lowered his head looking towards where he was holding John's hand. He held the faintest of smiles. "Are you already making out some things?" She asked.

"Faintly." Randy replied.

"Good. When you get home I suggest John research a good eye doctor for you in that area that can then point you in the direction of a good boundaries trainer and maybe a home aid if John works outside of the home." She told him

"I will thanks." Randy turned his head towards John. "Okay, Babe...oh do we need a cab?"

"Yeah...I'll take care of it." John said after a moment. What good was he to Randy? He was a broken mental case only no one knew how bad he really was deep inside.

"Okay, Babe." Randy told him looking back towards the Dr. "Thanks, Doc...been a big help."

"Well good day Gentlemen." She smiled before she left. John looked up a local cab and before too long they were on their way to the hotel. He hated he felt so lost in his head at the moment.

Randy reached for John's hand as they rode. "Talk to me, Babe."

" I'm fine...just old demons. " John said softly.

"Okay, Babe...so how long till you need to work again?" Randy told him trying not to feel down knowing that is something he would never do again.

"I...got the week off." John said quietly. His tone sounded strange and numb much like the day Randy found him in Stephanie's basement and the day Kane passed.

"Okay...Listen to me, Babe." Randy addressed him.

John turned his head. "Yeah?"

"When we get back, send a message to Cody and Bray. Then order us some food...maybe something I can try to eat with my fingers. After we eat go arrange our flight for tomorrow to St. Louis." Randy rattled off instructions as something told him it was what John needed. "Got all that?"

John nodded slowly. His mind was forced out of his downward spiral to serve as he was used to. "Yes...I got it."

"Good...Sadly need to send news to the office as well...no point holding it off." Randy shook his head lowering it. His tone dropped slightly. "Let the word spread I guess...so the guys in the back don't wonder."

"Sorry, Daddy." John said softly. "I should be comforting you not acting like a needy sub who needs guidance."

"It's fine Babe...I...I...I just need to try to get a grip of all of this." Randy told him. John felt so fucked up. The lack of confidence sent his mind into a state of fear. Kane and then the demon had always known what to do. They had broken him to follow and serve. He lowered his head, rubbing the back. Did he need to go away and get help? Who would care for Randy? That wasn't an option.

The cab stopped and the driver called back the total. John didn't move at first. "Babe...pay the bill and let's go." John fumbled to do as he was told. His mind felt in a haze as he helped Randy into the hotel and then up to their room. "Before you follow my other orders...sit down a few minutes and breath." Randy told him as he got situated on the couch. He shook his head lightly as he heard an odd thumping sound. It was very faint but almost familiar.

"Yes, Daddy." John said softly. He walked to sit on the couch.

Randy realized the thumping was in John's direction. He reached over feeling air. "Come on lean on me...I won't break babe." John carefully moved to lean on Randy's chest. He let out a long breath. "There we go." Randy spoke softly as he moved an arm to lightly rub John's. He listened as slowly the loud thumping got slower. Then almost faded to the background. "Better?"

"Yeah." John whispered. "I'm such a fucking mess. It's been years and I doubt I'll ever get better. I feel lost...confused...if not being guided by a confident man."

"I'll do my best babe...but maybe we should talk to Codes...you seem very at ease with him and Finn." Randy admitted.

"Yeah...maybe. I hate to agree when I only want you as my Dom but I know I need it." John said finally.

"Well maybe Codes can help work with me...The doctor said I should regain at least some sight in time. I'm already seeing hazy dark forms." Rady tried to tell John.

"Yeah...He is good to me." John agreed. His body relaxed even more.

"They both are to both of us." Randy told him. "Now give me a kiss then go carry out what I told you." Randy tried to tell him firmly.

"Gladly." John agreed. He moved to kiss Randy. "You're so strong. Thank you for trying so hard for me." He whispered. He stood up to call Cody as he was told.

"Thanks, Babe." Randy replied as he tried to relax back.

John heard the phone ring twice before Cody answered. "Hey, Codes. I wanted to let you and Finn know what's going on." John began.

"Yeah what's up?" Cody replied as he was traveling between interviews.

John filled Cody in on Randy's condition. "So, we're heading to Missouri tomorrow. I have a week off." John finished.

"Well, at least there is possibly good news." Cody told John. "Tell you what. When you get back on the road see if you can get suites with two beds if not bedrooms and Finn and I can room with you. Work on looking at your schedules and everything."

"That would be great...Ran um wants to talk to you about me possibly being kind of...under your care. We both see I need a full time Dom and he thought maybe you could help him. You guys can talk that over though."

"Yeah, I will call and talk to him in a couple days. That way it's before you return to the road, but also give him time to start to settle in and process this new way of life." Cody told him.

"Okay. Tell Finn I said hi. Talk later." John smiled.

"Yeah will do...we can swing by after the show." Cody told him.

"Okay. See you then." John ended the call. He called Bray next. Lastly, he scheduled their flight for the next day and ordered food. John ordered baked chicken tenders and fries for Randy. The men ate and then John made the dreaded call to Company.

The office had been given the heads up from Shane. Of course they were sorry to hear it but said they would start the paperwork for Randy's release once they got the report from the hospital. They would also place the announcement on the webpage. John tried not to let Randy dwell too much on the fact his career was over. They relaxed until Cody knocked on the door after the show.

"Go get that Babe...should be the guys. I hope they didn't bring a lot of people with them." Randy moved so John could get up. John walked to open the door. Thankfully, it was only Cody and Finn.

Cody was holding two bottles of wine and Finn had a bottle of JD. "We brought refreshments." Cody tried to smile.

"Hope it's good." Randy commented looking over from the couch and tried to look over.

"A bottle of Jack...I know you and Johnny love it...a sweet wine and a dry white wine." Cody spoke up. John shut the door.

"Sounds good. I could use a drink." Randy admitted.

Cody sat down in the large chair by Randy. "Finn, could you pour me a glass of the sweet wine and Ran a shot of JD?" He asked.

"Aye Sir." Finn moved to sit his bottle down before getting the wine from Cody. He looked at John. "Do ya have glasses in 'ere beside the bathroom ones?"

John nodded and went to grab them. "Here you go." He handed them to the smaller man.

"Thank ya...what ye be wantin?" Finn asked as he went to pour the first two drinks.

"Make mine a double." Randy called over.

"Sure...neat or rocks?" Finn answered.

"Neat is fine." Randy replied.

"Double on the rocks." John said. "Thanks."

"Sure thin." Finn went to make his and John's drink. "Can ya take these over for me?"

"Sure." John carried two drinks over, carrying one to Cody. "Careful, Daddy." He slowly put the glass in Randy's hand. He then knelt on the floor in front of Randy.

"Got it, Babe, thanks." Randy slowly took a sip. He reached to pet John's head as Finn came over with John's drink and his wine.

"Here ya go." Finn offered John the glass.

John reached for the glass. "Thanks."

Cody took a sip of his wine. "Take a seat, Puppy...relax." Finn nodded moving to his knees near Cody.

"So how much is the talk already?" Randy asked.

"It's pretty much all over the back. Everyone's really sorry to hear it. The fans I haven't heard much yet." Cody admitted.

"I'm surprised. The office said it would be on the page." Randy told him. "I thought that would be hot front news."

"It could be. I didn't linger long after the show. I'll bet you and John have Twitter feeds blowing up." Cody told him.

Randy let a sigh slip before sipping his drink. "Well, John can check them both later I guess. I'll need him or an aid be my new tweet writer." Randy commented.

"Of course...John said something on the phone...you wished to talk to me about guiding you?" Cody asked.

"Yeah...I know some stuff I can do without vision...but of course others aspects would not be safe." Randy told him. "Now if I am lucky in time I may regain some if not most of my vision...but it may not stay that way. Sometimes it may seem fine, but other times I may feel like I am back at square one. John needs someone that can provide that guidance and work overs when I can't."

Cody nodded. "I see...let's lay it on the table. I don't want any misunderstanding between friends. Are you comfortable with John calling me Sir and obeying my orders as long as they do not conflict with your own?"

Randy was quite a moment as he took a sip. He dealt with Kane doing it for years. John needed this he knew it. "Yes."

"Have you ever heard of houses in the community, Ran?" Cody asked.

"A little." Randy replied.

"I propose we form a small house of our own." Cody took a sip. "I will be the head...the Master if you will but I won't be over you...more of just a guide. John will be your Baby but also under my protection. He will be under me on the road when you are away. Finn is my Puppy but he will respect and obey you. If you are not present on the road and I work John over and he grows heated he can jerk off. I won't fuck him."

"That is acceptable." Randy replied. "Maybe in time we can bring our bus on the road again. I don't know how I will feel moving on and off planes and hotels and things. We will see. I am sure I may get cabin fever after some time. Now would it be acceptable to you if you two room with John...different bed of course and the room cost will be split?"

"Of course. We can keep each other company." Cody nodded with a smile. " This all sound okay to you, Puppy? "

"Aye Sir." Finn replied then looked at John. "Nice another sub to connect wit. And I will respect Randy as I do ya."

"I know you will." Cody smiled. "Same rules apply for my Puppy, Ran. You may ask him to do things for you...even work him over but I alone get to fuck him. "

"Understood...I doubt I will be working him anytime soon though...even when the recovery starts I will have reservations on that part." Randy told Cody finishing his drink.

"Of course but don't hesitate to ask him for help or puppy cuddles." Cody chuckled. "He's quite calming."

Randy chuckled. "I won't"

"Now all that's settled. One big family." Cody smiled. "Our Puppy and my Boy your Baby." John seemed to relax completely for the first time.

"Yes the new rooming arrangement will begin when John returns to the road." Randy told him. "Babe can you get me some water?" Part of him wanted another drink but he knew that could be a bad path.

John moved from the floor to grab a water bottle. "Sure, Daddy."

"Thanks when you come back I need you to set my glass down for me." Randy told him.

"Of course, Daddy." John said as he moved to take Randy's glass and hand him the cold bottle. Cody smiled as he watched. John seemed less tense and happier already.

"Thanks, Babe." Randy moved to open the bottle. Finn watched seeing how Randy seemed to be adjusting so far. "Oh...did you ever call Ma?" Randy asked after he took the first sip.

"Yeah...she started crying." John admitted as he sat back down. "She was upset neither of us had called Destiny. I tried to assure her we love our daughter we've just been going through a lot."

Randy shook his head. "So first she cried thinking we didn't care about our girl...then she cried because I'm injured."

"Yeah...she said she'd be there for anything we need. Your mom is a saint." John said.

"Man...She has work, the house...Des...I think she thinks she is wonder woman." Randy replied.

"I'll be there for you both." John told him.

"Oh, Ran. I looked into the adoption for you. The paperwork is pretty simple considering you are Destiny's only living parent and John is your husband. If you want I can send it to your lawyer." Cody told him.

"Great...yes please." Randy smiled.

Cody looked at John and smiled. "Your Baby is beaming. I'd say he's happy."

"I know he's been waiting a while for this to happen." Randy replied as he shifted to try to pet John's shoulder getting his head first. "Oops. Need to practice aim."

"If I may say so, Sir...I think ye doing remarkably well." Finn told him.

"Thanks." Randy replied.

"Yes, you are. I'm impressed." Cody said.

"Maybe now I'll get fat and tell you I'm all buff." John tried to joke.

"I might not see...but I still plan on doing plenty of touching." Randy smirked.

John gulped, trying not to shift. "Good to know." He laughed. Finn moved to hide his face almost like a kid seeing two adults being naughty.

"Hey, I want to try not to let this hold me back." Randy replied.

John laughed at Finn. "Too much for your innocent ears, Puppy?"

Finn slowly lowered his hands and gave a faint smirk. "Just yanking ye chains."

"Um...Sir...Daddy. One thing we never cleared up. What are the rules about Finn and I...are we permitted to touch...play?" John had to wonder. Cody looked thoughtful. "What do you think, Ran?"

Randy's brows knitted but were hard to see over the glasses. "I don't know." He commented. "Sex no...but I guess the other stuff would be okay. How would you normally handle such a thing Codes?"

"Honestly it's not uncommon for pets or subs to play together in a house. Either for the enjoyment of their Doms or just blow off steam if alone." Cody said.

Randy slowly nodded. "So just no fucking each other...then again even if they wanted to who would top?" Randy chuckled.

John made a face. "Good point...unless we had one of those double-sided dildos." He laughed.

"I think that may cross the line...unless it was a show for us." Randy commented. "You agree Codes?"

Cody nodded. "Sounds good. What do you think about all this, Puppy? You have a say."

Finn nodded. "We can see...if either of us feel uneasy without our Sirs we can decide not to do it again."

John nodded. "I feel comfortable around Finn." He admitted softly. "I don't know how but he calms me."

"I know...tis a gift." Finn chuckled. "Odd us puppy type can be hyper, yet calm when we need to be."

John reached to pet Finn's head. "Just no kisses on the lips. I saved that just for Daddy. Even Kane never kissed me."

"Aye...no lip smoochies." Finn agreed.

John laughed. "You have a way with words, Finn." Cody laughed. The room felt lighter. The four men talked for a while before Cody thought it was best for them to go get rest for work the next day.

John and Randy said their goodbyes. Cody hugged Randy tightly. "You're my best friend...and part of my house now. We have each other's backs no matter what. You call if either of you needs anything. We'll be there with John on the road."

"Yeah...thanks, Codes. For everything." Randy replied before letting go.

Cody and Finn left together. Cody smiled at Finn once they reached their room. "Thank you for being so good about all this." He walked to his suitcase.

"Of course Sir...they like family to ya...now they me family too." Finn smiled.

"Please kneel." Cody said softly. He pulled a large flat box from his case. Finn raised his eyes slightly caught off guard but moved to kneel as instructed.

Cody opened the back box. Lying on the blue velvet was a collar. The chain was a stainless steel cable. The front was a small padlock made of platinum similar to what a dog may wear. Two keys were in the box. He held it down for Finn to see. "Go ahead, Puppy. Pick it up. Look on the back."

Finn slowly moved to take it looking it over. "Th-thought ya said ye needed it made...ye had it already?" He looked up at him. He had no clue how Cody could have gotten it between the hospital and work.

"When you have money things can be arranged." Cody said with a smile. On the back of the padlock were the words C. R.'s Puppy

Finn chuckled at the comment but smiled brightly at the engraving. He then held it back up to Cody. "Please, Sir."

"This is a permanent collar. It needs a key to open so one key is for you." Cody explained. He placed the cable around Finn's head. There was a click as the padlock locked into place. "That okay? Comfortable?"

Finn nodded as he felt the length of it. "Aye Sir...just bought right."

Cody took one key out. "I'll put this on a chain and wear it. You may have the box and other key." He handed Finn the box. "Now stand and kiss me." Finn took the box and stood up and tilted his head up for Cody to kiss him. Cody kissed Finn deeply. He wrapped an arm around him to hold him close. Finn almost melted into the kiss letting Cody support him. When it broke Cody was panting slightly. "How tired are you, Puppy? I'd love to feel those lips around me."

"Ya know I never too tired for ya Sir." Finn replied.

"Good...with everything going on it's been awhile." Cody groaned. "Would you prefer me standing or in bed? "

"Thee bed is good so ye can relax." Finn replied as he went to strip down. Cody stripped down, putting his clothing in a pile. He walked to the bed and laid on his back, tucking his hands under his head to relax.

Finn moved over and up to the bed kissing over Cody's stomach. "That feels good." Cody praised with his slight lisp. He hated the lisp but it never seemed to bother his Puppy. Finn trailed down over Cody's abs and groin then moved to lick the head of his cock. "Mmm...yeah. I don't know why but picturing you and John playing got me hot." Cody moaned. "Take it, Puppy. " Finn parted his lips to take Cody between them with a little hum and wiggle of his ass as he slid down. "Oh, yeah...that's nice." Cody praised warmly. He closed his eyes. Finn continued working his Sir's cock over as he tried not to get worked himself.

Cody opened his eyes, seeing Finn's struggle. "You may touch yourself if you wish, Puppy. Enjoy it." Finn moaned as he moved allowing himself to react and get into it more, which of course allowed him to do a better job. "That feels so good...damn, Puppy." Cody moaned. "Imagine this while Johnny sucks on your cock." Finn groaned moving a hand to his cock to squeeze it gentle at the mental image Cody was trying to paint.

"I can tell you like that...I do too. You sucking me so good while Johnny makes you see stars...Johnny could have a vibrating plug in his ass." Cody moaned, the words teasing him as much as Finn. Finn's body gave a shudder as he tried not to cum already. He didn't know why the thought made him so hot but it did. Cody felt vibrations as Finn moaned. "Sounds like we both like that. We'll have fun distracting Johnny on the road...I think you like the idea." Cody moaned. He felt close as well.

Finn briefly nodded a positive response. He slowed himself down not wanting to soil the bed. He moved his hand from his cock to Cody's to stroke the bottom half. Cody moaned as he came first only a few minutes later. He gave a long breath and then relaxed.

Finn waited to make sure he had it all before he swallowed and slowly pulled off moving next to Cody showing his still heated state. "I grab a towel in a moment, Sir."

"Here...lay between my legs and I'll touch you." Cody offered.

Finn nodded as he moved off the bed and to the bathroom grabbing a head towel before he came back and moved into the requested position so he was leaning against Cody's chest.

Cody wrapped a hand around Finn's cock and stroked. "So, Puppy...you liked my visual? Johnny is pretty hot."

"Aye Sir, I did." Finn panted shifting on Cody's lap some. "If we did that...I would need a toy too." He moaned leaning his head back some. "As ye talked I ached to feel filled."

"You and Johnny could blow each other in a six nine with you on top...and I could fuck you." Cody whispered into Finn's ear.

"Oh damn Sir." Finn panted his body giving a shudder. "Sounds good. Feel close."

Cody used the other hand to tease under Finn's cock. "Picture that...my cock hitting you just right while your mouth is full of John's big cock...he's bigger than us put together...then his mouth sucking you."

"Oh, Sir." Finn moaned out as he took the towel to cover his stomach and the head of his cock right before he came letting to towel catch the hard release.

Cody released Finn, kissing the side of his neck. "Love you, Puppy."

"Love ya too Sir." Finn replied as he tilted his neck slightly. He carefully moved to towel to hold everything inside.

"You may go clean." Cody yawned. "That collar looks great gracing your neck."

"Aye Sir." Finn moved from the bed. "Thank ya...feels good...right. Ye showering or should I just bring ye a cloth?"

"I'll shower." Cody said, ever careful of his appearance. He got up slowly. The men cleaned and retired to bed.

In their suite, John helped Randy strip for bed before getting ready himself. He did not mention sex as he often did. He figured Randy would tell him when he was ready. "How early is our flight Babe?" Randy asked. He removed his glasses after the lights were shut off.

"11. Plenty of time for breakfast." John smiled. He was wearing boxers to bed.

"Yeah may take longer for us to get ready." Randy commented as he moved over to hold John. "Turn your head so I can kiss you." John turned his head until their lips met in the darkness.

Randy hooked the back of John's head deepening it. "Love you so much Babe...thank you so much." He whispered in the dark with such heartfelt emotion.

"Thank me for what, Daddy?" John whispered back.

"Just everything Babe, being so understanding and supportive. Willing at least for now to hold off on your mansion for my simple place. I know they are both of ours...but you know what I mean." Randy tried to explain.

"Of course, Daddy. You'd do the same for me." John replied. " I'm just grateful to have you and Destiny in my life. "

"Same here Babe." Randy moved to try to nuzzle John's neck.

John gave a soft, pleased sound. "I...like the whole house thing...feels nice to have Cody and Finn."

"Yeah, they will both be good guides in their own ways." Randy told him. He stifled a yawn. "Night Babe."

John gave a shaky breath as the kiss and attention to his neck was heating him. "Night."

"You need help with something Baby?" Randy asked at the heated sound.

"No...sorry. " John apologized. He felt wrong asking for anything.

Randy slowly moved his hand to run over John's ab. "You're apologizing...so that means you do don't you?" He whispered.

"Guess the neck kissing just made me a little heated." John admitted. " And the talking with the guys about playing. "

"It's fine Baby." Randy whispered as he moved closer behind John and slid his hand into the flap of John's shorts. "Just because I am not up to trying to fuck you blind….okay that can be taken a couple ways...I can still make you feel good."

John gave a throaty laugh then a moan. "I did recall you talking about a lot of touching."

"Yeah, I did." Randy told John as he wrapped his fingers around John's cock.

John gave a soft groan. "Don't know why the thought of being naughty with another sub like Finn heated me. Normally I'm all about the rough, dominate types."

"Becuase you're both exhibitionist and the thought of you two playing for our viewing pleasure is a hot thought." Randy husked as he gave a faint squeeze.

John groaned, his head going back. "I know right now you can't see...but Sir could tell you."

"And in time I should be able to see some things." Randy replied moving to kiss the side of John's neck. "How about I move my hand and you remove those?"

"Gladly." John said. When Randy moved he pulled the boxers down and off. Once John settled back down Randy went to hold him again so he could feel his way down to John's cock to touch him again. John groaned when Randy touched his hard cock. The younger man was behind him and it made John so hot.

"That's my good Baby." Randy commented as he shifted to be almost spooning the older man as he moved to stroke him. "Before you leave next week I promise at least once to try to fill that ass."

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Daddy. We don't have to." John tried to assure him.

"Oh trust me I want to...just unsure." Randy told him as he moved to kiss the back of John's neck. "I think I would go nuts if I don't at least try."

John shuddered as he felt goosebumps. "I always want my Daddy." He whispered.

"Good." Randy whispered as he moved his hand to he could massage the dewy tip with his thumb.

"Tell me what you'd like to do." John whispered.

"I would want you on your back and your legs on my shoulders as I bend you back to fuck you down into the bed. Letting my fingers feel every contour of your chest and abs. Seeing if I can feel every quiver of your muscles as you fight to keep control. Faintly tilt my head as I hear as your breaths get more and more ragged and the change of pitch with every moan." Randy slowly described the scene as he saw it in his mind.

John gave a soft moan. "That sounds so good. I would hold off until you told me to let go."

"Mmm yeah...you're such a good Baby with that." Randy commented. "Don't need to hold off tonight though." Randy began to place kisses on John's neck again.

"Suck...Mark me, please. I have a week." John begged.

Randy shifted so he could reach the side of John's neck better. He felt with his lips to try to nibble slightly till he felt John shudder. Licking over the spot he then placed his lips lightly to suck over it. John shuddered harder, his movements becoming erratic. "Yeah...fuck yeah...about to blow."

Randy moaned around the mark before he stopped. "Go ahead...let me feel it Babe." Randy told him before he licked over the spot.

John groaned one last time before he came. He gasped for breath until his heart slowed. "That was so good."

"Glad Babe." Randy stopped and moved his hand away.

"Do you need anything?" John asked as he shifted.

"No….I'm good babe...just a towel for my hand." Randy assured him. John hopped out and walked to the bathroom to wash off. Randy waited giving a frustrated sigh. He remembered when he would have hopped out of the bed to clean then come back to clean John off.

John came back with a cloth to wash Randy's hand. He heard an annoyed sigh from his husband. "Were you not satisfied, Daddy?"

"It's not that Babe." Randy told him. "Just frustrated with myself. I remember how often I would wear you out that I would go to the bathroom...shower then bring a cloth back to clean you while you're half asleep. Guess I won't be doing that for a while. You're going to have to work on your post-sex stamina."

"I'll do better at that, Daddy. It was selfish of me to pass out and expect you to clean me." John said as he washed Randy's hand.

"I didn't mind...I loved taking care of my baby...but I guess it's your turn now...at least for a while." Randy replied. Randy cringed moving his free hand to his temple rubbing it as he closed his eyes which he has open in the darkness.

"Just rest, Daddy." John moved to get rid of the cloth and put on his boxers. "Close your eyes."

"I'm trying Babe...sometimes it feels like it hurts no matter what." Randy admitted.

John kissed Randy in the dark. "You're doing so well though. You enjoyed a drink with friends and then made your husband feel good. I'm so proud of you."

Randy returned the kiss giving a small smile. "Thanks Babe. I need to learn to ask for help more. You don't know how often I want to move to go do something myself...then realize it's not safe for me to."

"I can imagine if I was in your shoes." John agreed. " But remember I enjoy helping you. "

"Yeah, I know Babe." Randy yawned. "Let's try this again." He chuckled. "Night Babe."

"Night." John closed his eyes and did drift off quickly. They woke the next morning and had a simple breakfast before making the flight to St. Louis.

Randy received a text from Shane while they were mid-flight. "It says 'We want to send you off properly, Randy. Let us know if you can make Smackdown next Tuesday. John can help you in the ring and we can dim the arena lights. You deserve it.' It's from Shane." John told Randy.

"Damn...feels like the final nail." Randy sighed. "I feel silly asking, but what day is it even?"

"Wednesday so it would be a week away." John said.

"So I would fly back with you?" Randy asked. "What if I have an aid by then?"

"We could have them come along and fly back with you." John said. "I'm going to kiss you in the ring and end our storyline properly. Anyone who doesn't like it can not look."

Randy slowly nodded. "Okay Baby...I guess as much as the company feels they owe it to me...I guess I also owe it to the fans." He sighed. "Why do I see a big production that will take up a quarter of the show?" He chuckled. "Sorry I'm not comparing myself to him...I just remember how drawn out Ric's sent off was. It even ran a long time after the cameras cut."

"Well, you are a legend too, Ran. You may be young but look at all you've achieved." John told him. " I wouldn't be surprised if you are inducted into the Hall of Fame next year. "

"Maybe...don't know if I'm ready for that yet." Randy told him. He tried not to let his face or voice drop too much.

"Of course, Daddy. I know this is hard." John said softly. "And I was looking forward to one more RKO." He tried to joke.

"Yeah." Randy replied almost numbly. The more things came up the more it was driving home his career and livelihood were over. He had to remind himself he still had his family.

"Hey, you have a great life still." John squeezed his hand. "Enough money to live on, a beautiful daughter, a job at the Center if you improve, not to mention the hottest guy in the world as your hubby." He tried to laugh.

Randy turned his head to focus on John and squeezed his hand back. "Yeah, Babe. I guess all of this is just making me feel even older. I guess this is like for Edge and Daniel felt...and I'm sure others."

"I know it's our worst nightmare. But you could improve...we could still live that perfect life in your head...or maybe even better." John whispered.

"Yeah, maybe babe...Just a lot to process." Randy told him.

John's smile faded slightly. "I know...just trying to cheer you up."

"I know I appreciate it." Randy told John as he lifted john's hand to his lips to kiss it. "Hmm wonder if I'll need a guide dog."

"It wouldn't hurt. You want me to reply to Shane?" John asked.

"Oh yeah...sorry got distracted." Randy replied. "Let him know I said okay, but he may want to plan it for the last segment in case the amount of well wishes gets out of hand." Randy laughed. "Does that make me sound egotistical?"

"It's part of your charm." John laughed as he typed. " Oh, your mom wants to bring Des over to see us today. "

Randy chuckled. "Okay sure...that or she wanted an excuse to see how bad I am."

"I missed Destiny so much." John smiled.

"Yeah...I just hope she is okay around me." Randy replied.

"You're clean now. She'll be fine." John said. The plane landed an hour later and John drove Randy to their home. "You going to let the aid drive your Hummer? " John asked, knowing it was Randy's other baby.

"Well, I am sure they will have their own car. I'm sure you will keep her purring for me when you're home." Randy told him. "Damn this will suck. When you leave I'm going to be stuck upstairs a lot."

"That's why I said I'm debating going part-time. I want my Daddy happy." John said as he drove.

"I know, then again I'll have an aid...just need to hope we find a good one over this week. Not sure how I can interview them alone. Well unless Ma helps. I just worry she will try to take the job herself." Randy gave a weak laugh.

"That's too much for her." John agreed. When they pulled into the driveway Elaine's car was sitting out front. "Damn, your mom doesn't waste time. She's here."

"Damn it Ma...can't I get a few minutes to breath?!" Randy exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

"Guess not." John chuckled. He parked the car. He got out and walked to help Randy out.

Randy tried not to cringe feeling the full sun even with the glasses on as he stepped out. "I'm sure she has already made herself at home. Wonder how much shopping she did first knowing we wouldn't have food."

"Guess we'll see. Who knows with your mom." John laughed as he led Randy slowly toward the front door. "I'll get our baggage in a moment." John said.

"Okay Babe thanks." Randy told John as they reached the door. Randy moved to feel for the handle to see if his mom left it unlocked. The door opened. John and Randy walked inside. John kicked off his shoes. "Ma?" Randy called out but not too loudly in case Destiny was asleep.

It was only a moment before Elaine came from the kitchen. When she saw Randy, she hurried to give him a hug. "My poor baby." She almost gushed. "Johnny told me all about it."

"I'll be fine Ma." Randy tried not to almost whine. "It will just take time." Randy lightly patted the older woman's back.

"You feel so thin." Elaine almost cried as she ran a hand over his back. "I've been cooking. I'll get you fattened up in no time. I made your favorite apple pie."

"Maaa" Randy did slightly whine. "I need to be careful...I won't be working out for a while."

"Careful? You're like skin and bones." Elaine chided. "I'm making you a big pot of chicken soup. It will perk you right up." John could not hold back a laugh.

"Chicken soup? Ma I don't have a belly ache." Randy told her. "Also not easy for me to eat...I...um do better with finger foods right now." He felt embarrassed.

"I'll put it in a cup, Dear. You can sip it out." She assured him. She finally let go. "If John will help you follow me Destiny's awake and in a good mood."

"Yeah, I can't wait to hold her." Randy replied.

John led Randy into the living room. Elaine walked to pull Destiny from the portable crib where she was playing. "Put your hands out, Randy." She smiled as she cradled the baby.

Randy moved his arms to Destiny can be rested in them. He tried not to feel nervous. Elaine carefully placed Destiny in his arms. She smelled of baby powder. She made happy, cooing sounds as her large eyes looked up at Randy. Her small hand circled tightly around Randy's nearest finger. "Hey Angel." Randy almost whispered lowering his head. "Can't wait till I see you grow nice and big...but I will enjoy these times too." He smiled down at her.

Elaine smiled. "Why don't you and John sit down and bond with her? I'll excuse myself and finish my cooking." She led Randy to the couch and left once he was sitting.

John sat down on the couch next to Randy. "She's so beautiful."

"I do remember that much." Randy replied.


	51. Chapter 51

"Yeah, I can't wait to hold her." Randy replied.

John led Randy into the living room. Elaine walked to pull Destiny from the portable crib where she was playing. "Put your hands out, Randy." She smiled as she cradled the baby.

Randy moved his arms so Destiny can be rested in them. He tried not to feel nervous. Elaine carefully placed Destiny in his arms. She smelled of baby powder. She made happy, cooing sounds as her large eyes looked up at Randy. Her small hand circled tightly around Randy's nearest finger. "Hey Angel." Randy almost whispered lowering his head. "Can't wait till I see you grow nice and big...but I will enjoy these times too." He smiled down at her.

Elaine smiled. "Why don't you and John sit down and bond with her? I'll excuse myself and finish my cooking." She led Randy to the couch and left once he was sitting.

John sat down on the couch next to Randy. "She's so beautiful."

"I do remember that much." Randy replied.

Destiny gave cute cooing sounds. John reached for the crib where Penelope laid. "Here comes Papa with Penelope." He said in a sing-song tone.

"That cute bear." Randy chuckled as he moved his free hand to try to tickle Destiny's belly making cooing sounds back.

"Is it odd having her as a baby again?" John asked softly.

"Yeah, it is. I can still almost picture her face and voice." Randy admitted.

"Well, you get the pleasure every parent dreams of. A chance to live it all over again." John smiled. He shook the bear in Destiny's face and she gave a loud cackle of laughter. "Oh, is Papa funny?"

Randy laughed. "Yeah wait till I teach her to say cornball."

"You wouldn't." John pouted. "She'll love her Papa's sense of humor. We'll play with Mr. Slimy and Mr. Scales too."

"She will love it because you will be a big kid yourself." Randy laughed.

John laughed. "You got me there. I really missed her." Destiny seemed so happy and cackled at the slightest thing. Her mouth opened wide as she laughed, looking at Randy.

"Make sure she doesn't go for the glasses, Babe...I forget what age they start grabbing." Randy told John.

"Okay. She sure is in a good mood." John mused as he watched her. "I didn't know better I'd say she is an empath. She seems to always mirror our mood."

"Who knows...I guess anything is possible Babe." Randy commented as he tried to lightly play with her. His eyes could faintly make out the movements of her arms and legs.

"She's wearing a new onesie. It says 'Daddy Spoils Me.''' John chuckled as he looked.

Randy laughed. "I remembered when I worried about that...I was being silly."

"Nah, you wanted to be a good Dad. That's commendable." John insisted. "Her eyes are so pretty. Your gray only without the blue tone."

"Yeah...I remember that too...more like a stormy grey." Randy replied.

"I wish you could see them now." John's tone grew sad. Destiny stopped laughing. She started to fidget a little.

"Whoa, there little wiggle worm." Randy commented trying to steady her.

"She seems less happy now." John noted.

"Yeah...maybe you are right about the empath thing?" Randy wondered. "I just worry about her slipping loose from me."

"May I hold her?" John asked softly.

"Yeah go ahead, Babe." Randy turned slowly towards John.

John took Destiny. "You're a special angel aren't you? Papa will try not to be sad again." He smiled. The baby seemed to calm down after a minute.

"Oh boy." Randy chuckled. "She will be a handful if we are right."

"We're used to it." John bent to kiss her head. Destiny cooed and laughed again.

"Yeah that's the happy angel I'm used to." Randy smiled turning his head towards her. The two men spent time with Destiny until she fell asleep. They put her in her crib and had lunch with Elaine. After eating, John brought in the luggage and helped Randy to the master bedroom to relax.

"Mind keeping the drapes closed for now Babe?" Randy asked.

"Not at all." John agreed as he closed the drapes. He worked on putting away their belongings. "Wasn't it nice to hold Destiny again?"

"Yes it was...odd see...well you know what I mean...seeing her that small again." Randy told John.

"I'm sure it was." John looked at Randy's jeans and skin tight shirt. "You want to change into something more comfortable?"

"Yeah, I guess gym shorts." Randy replied.

John found Randy's shorts and walked to the bed to help him change. "How fucking tight do you wear your clothes? They show everything...not that I'm complaining." John grunted as he wrestled with the jeans.

Randy laughed as he helped wiggle from the jeans. "I was about to say you never complained before."

"Mmm...commando." John commented as Randy's cock came into view. He pulled the jeans off and grabbed the shorts.

"Ha, ha...you should know you dressed me this morning." Randy commented.

"Oops...guess I forgot to put on underwear." John smirked as he pulled the shorts up.

"You just liked the idea of easy access." Randy laughed.

"Who me?" John joked. "You leaving your shirt on?"

"I know you like my bare-chested and who cares if Ma sees." Randy commented as he moved to pull it off.

"That I do." John took in the sight. He shook his ass at Randy then realized he couldn't see. Randy moved to get comfortable trying to take the glasses off for a little bit. "Can you still see in here?"

"Yeah...it's a little dark but not too bad." John assured him. He moved to grab the stuffed bear Randy had bought him when he was injured and carried it to the bed. "Here's an old friend. " He sat the bear on Randy's lap.

Randy moved to feel. "Oh yeah...when you got jumped for messing with that gang." Randy commented. "I thought he was in Mass?"

"He migrates." John laughed. "Sweetest thing you ever bought me."

"I still remember the silly voice I did." Randy shook his head.

"I liked it. I was hurting so bad that day and it cheered me up." John bent to take the bear, shaking it. "Now, you rest up and get all better so you can see your hubby's amazing ass again." John said in the fake voice. "Be a shame if it went to waste."

Randy laughed. "As I said before...cornball." Randy shifted to get comfortable.

"I was shaking my ass at you. Guess I can tease all I want now." John tried to stay light as he sat the bear by Randy.

"Sorry Babe...sometimes I can see some movement but I can't tell what." Randy told him.

John's eyes looked sad as he sat on the bed. "I know, Ran. I just forget I think."

"Hey...Hey...remember no moping...I may not see clearly but I still like you joking around. Just don't mind if I don't react. Now watch it before I pull you over my lap." Randy told him.

John cracked a smile and then tried not to get excited at the thought. He had not been tied, spanked or fucked since the demon was cast out. "Okay, Daddy. I'll behave."

"Awe shucks...I wanted a good excuse." Randy shifted to sit up. "Fine get over here anyways."

John chuckled and moved until he was leaning over Randy. "Here I am."

Randy moved to feel along John's back till he hit his waist. "Damn should have told you to drop them first." He laughed before he moved the last little bit to squeeze John's covered ass. John gave a soft groan as Randy squeezed his ass through the shorts.

"That's nice Baby." Randy told John before he let go and rubbed his hand over John's ass before he pulled back then came in for a hard swat.

John jumped slightly although he knew it was coming. It was lighter through the shorts but still stung slightly. "Thank you, Daddy." He said with a moan.

"Hey I enjoy it too." Randy commented. He would rub between each hit, some times he groped and other times just rubbed before he would hit again. John's skin felt flush under his clothes. Randy's large hand touched the space between his clothed cheeks at one point and John moaned as Randy's finger was so close to his entrance.

"Okay...That's it...Move and drop them then get back over here." Randy told John. John hurried to move and lower his shorts and boxers. He then laid back across Randy's lap again. His cheeks were slightly warm from the spanking. Randy moved to feel slowly again learning the new landmarks. "Yeah...that's much better." He said in a smooth tone as he groped the now naked flesh.

"Y-Yeah...it is." John gave a shaky breath at the feeling. Randy let go to slap John's ass twice quickly.

"Oh, fuck." John groaned at the skin on skin contact. "Feels like I haven't been spanked in awhile."

"Well know you have twice the chances." Randy smirked as he felt for the other cheek and did the same thing. John's body was so hot. When Randy rubbed over his cheeks after the swats once again his fingers seemed to almost slip between his round cheeks. John's head was lowered as another moan slipped out.

"Damn Baby...you get me so heated hearing you." Randy told him.

"Fuck...push a finger inside me please." John whispered in a needy tone. It felt so maddeningly close. Randy moved his hand to wet a couple fingers in his mouth before he went to feel again using the dry fingers first before using the moist fingers to push inside. Randy moaned himself at the soft feel.

"Yeah...fuck." John whispered as he laid across Randy's lap. The fingers seemed to probe him just right.

"Yeah...that's it, Baby." Randy husked out faintly as he moved to prove deeper before pumping them slowly.

John's cock jumped under him as Randy's fingers easily located and brushed his prostate. He gave soft sounds of bliss at the tingles going through his body. "Damn I want you." Randy groaned feeling himself growing aroused.

"Then take me...it can't be hard. We can go slow at first. It would be like fucking in the dark." John whispered.

Randy slowly withdrew his fingers. "I'll try Babe...get the lube while I wiggle from these shorts." Randy told him.

John slowly moved to grab the lube from the nightstand. "I'm so fucking hot for you." He panted.

"Same here Babe...slick me up." Randy told John as he tossed the shorts to the side.

"Will you pound me good?" John whispered. He put some lube on his hand and moved to apply it to Randy's hard cock.

"That's my plan Baby." Randy told him.

"Good...mmm...you have a nice cock." John moaned as he stroked Randy.

Randy gave a gasp to the touch. "Thanks, Babe...damn not seeing makes it more sensitive...is that how you feel when I blindfold you?"

"Yeah...I love being blindfolded." John admitted quietly. " Not knowing what's coming. "

"Okay, Babe….Um...since Hands and knees is easier...assume the position this time." Randy told him.

"Yes, Daddy." John climbed on the bed. Randy felt it dip as John got on his hands and knees. Randy could feel the way John moved so he moved a hand to feel for John before he moved to shift behind him. He used both hands to feel John's placement the best he could before he moved one hand to grasp his cock.

"At least there is only one hole to worry about." Randy tried to joke.

John chuckled. "True. You do love the ladies though. I'm sure at times you wish we still played with Nikki."

"I doubt being blind will change how she feels about me...or would it just be a pity fuck?" Randy wondered out loud as he moved almost feeling with the head of his cock to slide between John's cheeks and slowly inside.

"Mmm...wouldn't have to be her...I'm sure a lot of chicks would love some fun with us." John moaned.

"I'm sure." Randy replied as he moved both hands to John's hips before snapping his own.

"Shit!" John cried out as Randy drove deep. " That's good, Daddy. "

"Yeah feels good." Randy panted as he started to move knowing his Baby liked it hard and fast with little adjust time.

"Yeah...fuck...just think...some chick would love to watch you pound me then take her." John moaned, knowing Randy loved the ladies.

Randy moaned as his hands gripped John's sides harder. "Fuck Babe."

"Like that idea? Some hot chick watching you fuck me knowing she's next?" John moaned.

"Yeah Babe...picture you looking over seeing her playing with herself because she is so hot from watching us." Randy moaned. "I know you don't fancy them for use...but I know you love an audience."

"Yeah...that is hot." John gave a husky laugh. " Maybe we should take out an ad...Centon three-way. "

Randy laughed. "An ad? I think Vince would kill you."

John went to reply but then moaned as Randy brushed his prostate just right. His head wanted to spin.

"Mmmm Yeah right there Baby." Randy moaned. There was a sound heard in the hall outside of their door. Elaine's footsteps as she walked past. John bit his lip to keep quiet as Randy was hitting his nerves just right.

Randy bit his own lip before he briefly buried his head against John's back. "Where's my gag when I need it?" John whispered jokingly. Randy chuckled then paused when he pulled back so he could slap John's ass before he continued. John tried not to cry out at the slap. It felt so damn good. It almost felt like two naughty teenagers as Elaine walked down the hall again. It almost heated him more. "Yeah so close Baby." Randy whispered.

"Go ahead...fill me." John whispered back. His hand moved to grasp his cock but he would not cum until he was allowed.

"Almost there with me Babe?" Randy whispered with a pant.

"Am...I allowed to cum, Daddy?" John asked in a harsh whisper. He was panting heavily.

"Yeah, Babe...love feeling when you tighten...you're changing the sheet though later." Randy panted.

"W-Want me to hold off and get a tissue?" John asked as his balls wanted to tighten.

"Na...just saying you'll need to remake the bed after." Randy told John as he moved to grip John's hips.

John shuddered as he jerked his cock. He moaned softly as he shot his load in two long streams, moaning louder.

"Mmm...yeah stay clenched Babe." Randy moaned as he moved slightly faster till he buried his head on John's back again as he jerked his hips cumming.

John moaned as Randy filled him. "Yeah, Daddy. That's what I like."

Randy slowly pulled out and fall to the side of John. "Well glad I'm not lacking in that department." He laughed.

John chuckled. "You're definitely not. It was strange with your mom walking around though."

Randy laughed. "Yeah...I guess we could have waited till she headed home with Destiny." The guys cleaned with John's help and enjoyed their time off with Destiny. The following Tuesday was time for Randy's farewell on Smackdown.

When they weren't spending time with Destiny or seeing what Randy could do in the way of bedroom things they guys were busy checking into Doctors, Occupational therapy and aids. They had a hard time for a while as they seemed to have trouble agreeing on the same person. The only thing that could be agreed is they wanted a guy to help with physical things and of course someone that had experience to clients that had vision issues. They finally found one that had worked with a few clients in the past including one that had the same condition as Randy so he knew how to handle the flare-up when ever they ,may begin. He could also help train Randy on the use of a cane and other vision aids. Both men were finally satisfied but agreed they would not begin work until Randy returned the next week.

On Tuesday night John drove them both to the arena. Randy was scheduled to be last on the card so there was no hurry. John parked in the back lot and then helped Randy out of the passenger's seat. It seemed surreal to John that this was probably the last time Randy would stand in the middle of a WWE ring. Randy worked most of the day keeping his mind focused. He felt like a wound bundle of nerves. Of course it felt like everywhere they were so were fans screaming for them. John led Randy inside the arena and into the crowded hallway. People could be heard all around them as John tried to look for their locker room.

Without fulling meaning to Randy moved to almost wrap his arm around John grasping his hand as he feared getting separated then lost. John tried to let Randy stay close by him. Cody was walking by and paused in front of them. "Hey, Johnny. Hey, Ran. I saw your locker room at the end of the hall." He offered, taking in Randy's body language.

"Thanks, Man." Randy replied. "Mind trying to clear the way a little?"

"No problem." Cody walked in front of the men, clearing the way. It was not long before they reached the locker room. Cody opened the door and John helped Randy inside.

He kicked on a light and helped his husband sit down on a bench. "Thanks, Codes." John told his friend once Cody shut the door.

Cody gave a smile. "No problem...we missed you guys."

Randy lowered his head some. "Yeah...only here a couple days though." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know...sorry, Ran. It sucks. I'll need to make time to come and see you though. We're all a big family." Cody tried to tell his buddy.

Randy nodded. "At least we found a good Aid for me. They will be at the airport when I arrive back home."

"That's great. We'll be here for Johnny you know that." Cody gave John a smile. "I think Finn missed having him to shoot the breeze with."

"Yeah of course and I'm glad about that." Randy lifted his head trying to give a smile. He chuckled at a thought. "Oh don't be shocked if you see John's back side is slightly colored."

Cody looked taken back then smiled. "So, I take it no issues with spanking?"

"As long as he gets over his Daddy's lap like a good Baby." Randy laughed.

Cody laughed. "I doubt getting him to obey for that is an issue. You try any restraints yet?" He knew John loved his bondage.

Randy shook his head. "No...just spanking...and fucking."

"We might play around with them then. Of course the no fucking rule stands." Cody said quietly.

"What about blowjobs?" John had to wonder.

Randy debated a moment. "I guess that's okay."

Cody smirked then nodded. "That's fair. Same goes for Finn if you ever want him." He bent to give Randy a hug. Randy jumped at the unexpected touch at first the returned the hug.

"I need to head out. You guys want to hang tonight?" Cody asked near Randy's ear.

"I thought we were sharing a suite...or was that the next town?" Randy asked.

"Oh we can. I did book one in case." Cody told him. He let go of Randy to stand.

"Yeah that works...just let Johnny know the room number." Randy smiled.

Cody nodded. "See you later, Johnny." He told John before letting himself out. John moved to sit next to Randy. "Having those two around is somehow comforting isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Randy replied as he turned his head trying to get an outline of John reaching for his hand.

John took Randy's hand and kissed it. "I'll be there for you tonight, Daddy. I know this must be hard."

"I know you will Babe, and I appreciate every second you are. Just hoping I can keep it together." Randy admitted.


End file.
